Les Hero de l'Isitis
by Jelsalovever
Summary: Il y a 3 ans de cela, un météore a atterrit sur notre planète. Elsa est devenue une "hero", c'est ainsi que l'ont nomme les gens qui sont devenus porteurs de pouvoirs suite à l'atterrissage de ce météore. Avec l'aide de ses amis, elle va devoir entrer dans la résistance pour mettre fin à l'oppression du gouvernement scar sur le peuple.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le météore

J'attends, cachée derrière les caisses d'une ancienne usine de textiles, que les _bloody scar_ arrivent. Ce sont des êtres humains mais ils ne le sont plus en un certain sens. C'est une sorte de gouvernement terroriste qui s'assure que chaque citoyen mène une vie dure et pleine de regrets. Je suppose que vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je vous dis. Attendez, je vais reprendre depuis _le tout début_.

Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Elsa White et j'ai 17 ans. Je vis dans une époque d'apocalypse depuis 3 ans, maintenant. Que s'est-il passé ? Voilà toute l'histoire...

I ans, alors que je n'en avais que 14 ans, un météore a atterrit sur notre planète, à 10km de ma ville. Contrairement à tout ce que l'on en attendait, il n'a pas détruit l'entièreté de la Terre. Qu'a-t-il fait, alors ? Il m'a donné des pouvoirs. En effet, le météore contenait de l' _isitis_ , une substance que l'on avait jamais vu auparavant, et qui donne des pouvoirs à certains êtres humains. J'en fais partie. Cependant, les _hero_ , comme les gens aime nous appeler, sont très, _très_ rares. Le météore contenait en plus une autre substance chimique que l'on appelle la _fury_ , en référence au fait que si peu de personnes sont touchées par l'isitis, celles qui sont touchées par la fury sont très nombreuses et attrapent un virus ressemblant à la rage.

C'est ce qui a causé l'apocalypse. Des émeutes ont fait leurs apparitions, la population touchées par la fury a commencé à se battre avec les autres personnes, qu'elles soient elles aussi atteintes ou non. Pendant près d'un an, c'était le chao. Puis, les gouvernements ont repris la situation en main après quelques difficultés avec des terroristes et le gouvernement _scar_ était né. Ils ont commencés par instaurer des couvre-feux de plus en plus tôt, ensuite ils ont forcés le peuple à travailler deux fois plus avec un salaire deux fois moins élevé, après ils ont augmenté les impôts et bientôt, la viande était un luxe que l'on s'offrait peu souvent, puis voler un bonbon dans un magasin était punissable de mort, et toutes ces contraintes ne firent que devenir plus nombreuses et difficiles à vivre.

Mon histoire dans tout cela, elle commença la nuit où le météore atterrit sur notre planète. Mes parents, ma soeur et moi vivions en campagne, à l'époque. Le météore atterrit non loin de chez nous et cette nuit-là, je perdis tout.

 **FLASHBACK**

Mes parents, Anna ( ma petite soeur ) et moi regardons un film en famille quand je vois une étincelle dans le ciel. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et appelle mon père qui vient se poster à mes côtés. À peine a-t-il comprit ce qu'il se passe qu'il nous ordonne de sortir de la maison, à ma soeur et moi. Lui et ma mère veulent rester pour prendre de quoi nous permettre de survivre mais le météore atterrit alors qu'ils sont encore dans la maison, qui s'effondre sur eux..

\- ANNA, À TERRE ! ordonnai-je.

Elle s'allonge immédiatement sur le sol et alors que je veux l'imiter, un débris vient m'en empêcher et me laisse debout, plaquée contre un arbre. Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe mais je vois que quelque chose commence à circuler dans mes veine, qui s'illuminent d'une couleur bleu fluo. Je suis trop apeurée pour sortir un son et au bout de quelques minutes, alors que l'onde de choc de l'explosion se termine, mes veines reprennent leur couleur d'origine.

Je m'appuie sur un arbre, épuisée, et celui-ci se gèle instantanément. Je réessaye avec un autre arbre, qui se gèle à son tour. Encore un autre et c'est pareil. Il me faut peu de temps pour comprendre que je ne suis plus comme avant, que j'ai des _pouvoirs._

Je me dirige vers Anna pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers moi, elle les ouvre gros et recule d'un pas.

\- Elsa ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Heu... Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Elle met sa main devant sa bouche dans un geste de gravité et bégaie :

\- Tu... tu es devenue... tu es blonde a-aux yeux b-bleus !

Quoi ? Je me regarde dans la glace sur l'arbre que j'ai gelé il y a peu et le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est tout simplement ahurissant : mes cheveux châtains sont maintenant de couleur blonde et mes yeux chocolat ne le sont plus, laissant place à un bleu de glace. Je recule, apeurée devant mon reflet, puis je regarde mes mains d'où a jaillit de la glace, et fais la navette entre elles et mon reflet, plusieurs fois. Je me suis totalement métamorphosée.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Après cette nuit, Anna et moi avons suivis le sentier trois jours durant, pour aboutir à la ville qui avait elle aussi reçut un énorme choc du à l'explosion du météore. De là, nous avons grandit pendant un an et demi à l'orphelinat. Je cachais mon pouvoir à tous sauf à Anna, à l'époque. Et 6 mois environ après les nouvelles mesures gouvernementales, j'ai décidé que je ne respecterais jamais ces lois inutiles. Avec des amis de l'orphelinat, Harold, Mérida, Raiponce, Eugène et ma soeur, nous nous sommes évadés. Je venais d'avoir 16 ans et Anna en avait 13. Les autres avaient le même âge que moi sinon qu'ils allaient avoir leur anniversaire dans l'année. Ce ne sont peut-être que des détails futiles et insignifiants pour vous, mais je peux vous assurer que quand vous décidez de monter un groupe pour sauver une ville de ce gouvernement terroriste, ça a toute sont importance. Depuis ce jour, nous aidons les citoyens de notre cité du mieux que nous pouvons pour les libérer des bloody scar. En général, Eugène, Harold, Mérida et moi allons sur le terrain tandis que Raiponce et Anna restent à notre planque pour nous communiquer des informations sur la situation à affronter. Et pour le coup, nous allons tenter de récupérer la cargaison d'armes qui arrive pour normalement aider les bloody scar à mieux oppresser la ville.

\- _Elsa, on va avoir un gros problème_ , m'informa la voix de ma soeur dans l'oreillette que je porte.

\- Anna, je t'écoute, confirmai-je.

- _Il semblerait que la cargaison ai été détournée, ils savaient qu'on viendrait la voler. Tiens-toi prête, ils savent que vous êtes ici et vous chercherons dans trois... deux... un..._

À ce moment précis, la porte de la salle s'ouvre sur deux hommes géants avec des carabines et plusieurs poches à grenades autour de la taille. Ils savaient que l'on viendrait, c'était un piège ! Les deux colosses commencent à fouiller un peu partout sur les lieux et plus ils se rapprochent, plus mon anxiété grimpe. J'en remarque un qui s'approche dangereusement de la cachette d'Harold, et je refuse catégoriquement de rester sans bouger pour laisser mon ami se faire tuer. Je me lève d'un bond et le hèle :

\- Hey ! Le gros !

Ils se retournent tous les deux mais je fixe surtout celui proche d'Harold.

\- C'est pas moi que vous cherchez, par hasard ? les provoquai-je.

Les deux hommes commencent à se diriger vers de moi et passe pile à coté de la cachette d'Eugène. J'affiche un sourire narquois mais les brutes en face de moi ne semblent pas s'en rendre compte. Soudain, deux petites capsules noir sortent de la cachette d'Eugène et en jaillit une fumée blanche et dense. Sans la moindre hésitation, je sors mon masque à gaz et mets mes lunettes à capteur thermique. Je vois Harold et Eugène se précipiter vers la porte tandis que les deux colosses essaient de chasser la fumée et finissent par s'écrouler. Je suis mes amis et nous sortons en hâte de la salle. On a marqué un beau but, cette fois ! C'était vraiment réussit comme évasion. Je me place aux côté d'Eugène et Harold, toute excitée.

\- Bien joué les... gars.

Je viens seulement de remarquer qu'un hélicoptère plane au-dessus de nous et que six voitures de polices trônent en face des marches de l'usine dans laquelle nous nous étions réfugiés.

\- Et merde... déclare-t-on d'une seule et même voix.

Celle d'un homme se fait entendre à travers un mégaphone, quelque part dans la nuit.

\- Veuillez rester immobile, les mains sur la tête, allongez-vous par terre ou nous ouvrons le feu ! clama-t-il.

Je regarde les deux autres qui semblent aussi dépourvus que moi en cet instant.

- _Elsa, il faut t'en servir, on a pas le choix,_ me dit Anna dans l'oreillette.

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! chuchotai-je.

\- _Je sais mais il faut le faire, même si ça te déplait..._

J'hésite énormément mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Elle sait que je déteste me servir de mes pouvoirs quand je peux l'éviter mais je dois reconnaitre qu'elle a raison : c'est ça ou on se fait descendre.

Je créé subtilement de la glace sur les fusils des militaires et policiers qui ne se doutent de rien. Je fais semblant de commencer à m'allonger puis un policier vient vers nous.

\- Quand je vous le dirais, il faudra bouger, les gars... murmurai-je.

Le policier n'est plus qu'à cinq mètres de nous et bientôt, il sera trop tard pour réagir. Brusquement, je sors un couteau caché dans ma tresse et le lance dans le coeur de l'homme en face de nous.

\- MAINTENANT ! criai-je.

Sans plus attendre, je gèle l'hélice de l'hélicoptère qui commence à virer sur le côté. Eugène et Harold sortent leur fusils et balancent des grenades dans le tas de militaires. Je prends mon magnum de ma poitrine ( je cache mes armes où je peux ! ) et essaie de tirer sur les réservoir et les roues que je peux atteindre des voitures. Un gros "BOUM" retentit et je devine que l'hélico s'est craché non loin de là. Une fois que nos ennemis sont suffisamment affaiblis, nous balançons des fumigènes et commençons à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à nos motos que nous enfourchons en vitesse, puis nous démarrons jusqu'à notre QG. Je remarque qu'une voiture nous suit de loin mais ce n'est pas une voiture de flics. J'en déduis que c'est un civil et qu'il passe juste par le même chemin que nous. Nous continuons notre course folle vers la planque et une fois arrivés, nous rentrons nos motos dans le garage pour partir vers l'intérieur de notre petit chez nous. À peine ai-je franchis le seuil de la porte que les bras d'Anna m'enlace et je lui rends son étreinte.

\- J'ai eu si peur... murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, on est sain et sauf, la rassurai-je.

Nous partons ensuite vers le salon où Raiponce nous saute dans les bras à tous. Ma cousine est elle aussi une hero mais c'est assez spécial. Sa chevelure blonde lui arrivant jusqu'aux pieds permet de guérir les blessures et maladies. Elle a été la seule de la ville - avec moi - à devenir une hero. Nous avons parlé de ça, un jour, et j'ai appris plusieurs choses sur son pouvoir comme par exemple que ses veines se sont illuminées en jaune pendant sa contamination ou encore que ça la fatigue beaucoup en fonction de la blessure, ...

Après l'avoir prise dans mes bras, je demande :

\- Mérida... Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

\- Oui, elle s'est réveillée il y a une demi-heure, environ.

Mérida, une rousse aux cheveux flamboyants, nous accompagne généralement sur le terrain, mais i jours, elle a été touchée par une balle dans le ventre et est restée endormie jusqu'à il y a une demi-heure, apparemment. Heureusement que nous avons Raiponce dans l'équipe car sans elle, nous serions déjà tous morts.

J'accours dans la chambre de Mérida et la trouve dans son lit, en train de sculpter des dessins sur son arc ( elle est la plus douée des archées du groupe ) et lorsqu'elle me voit, son visage s'illumine.

\- Mérida ! m'écriai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

\- C'est bon, il faut plus qu'une petite baballe pour venir à bout de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est pas une raison pour me faire aussi peur, la disputai-je.

Mérida et moi sommes plus proches étant donné que nous passons plus de temps ensemble sur le terrain. Anna et Raiponce sont pareils que nous deux : elles passent la plupart de leur temps ensemble au QG donc sont plus proches.

\- Raiponce m'a dit que vous étiez en danger tout à l'heure, ça a été ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, on s'en est tous sortit indemnes, la rassurai-je.

Elle pousse un soupire de soulagement et s'affale sur son lit à nouveau, rassurée de nous savoir tous sains et saufs.

\- Je devrais pouvoir reprendre après demain, s'il n'y a pas de problème, m'informa-t-elle.

\- Cool, j'aurais plus a supporter les gars toute seule ! blaguais-je.

Elle sourit et nous discutons un peu du genre de conneries qu'Eugène et Harold ont déjà raconté sur le terrain quand j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte ( l'entrée est à côté de la chambre de Mérida ) et jette un regard interrogateur à celle-ci. Je me lève en me questionnant. Qui peut bien venir au QG à une heure pareil ? Et surtout, _pourquoi_? J'ouvre le battant et découvre un homme de mon âge, blond, avec un carrure imposante, se tenant sous notre porche. Ses yeux bleus me regardent avec détermination et conviction. De peur que cet homme ne soit venu s'en prendre à nous, je sors un couteau de ma botte, recule et pointe l'homme du bout de ma lame.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demandai-je, méfiante.

Il ne parait pas surpris le moins du monde que je le pointe avec un couteau et répond :

\- Je m'appelle Kristof Bjorgman et je viens vous proposer un marché.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Gamin et Kristof

\- _Je m'appelle Kristof Bjorgman et je viens vous proposer un marché._

\- Quel genre de marché ?

\- Disons que ce sera bénéfique pour tous, si nous réussissons, éluda-t-il.

\- Quel genre de marché ? répétai-je d'un ton inquisiteur.

Il pousse un soupire d'exaspération puis me dit :

\- Je vous propose de faire partie de la résistance.

\- La quoi ? demandais-je sans comprendre où il veut en venir.

Il se retourne vers l'extérieur et appelle quelqu'un.

\- JACK !

Aussitôt, un homme du même âge - et donc de mon âge - sort de la Volvo grise que j'avais vue lors de notre course poursuite qui est maintenant garée plus loin. Il nous rejoint et se poste aux côtés du dénommé Kristof. À la lumière du porche, je peux enfin distinguer ses traits et ses cheveux, qui sont encore plus blond que les miens. Non, les siens sont _blancs_. Et il a des yeux d'un bleu pur comme la glace, exactement comme les miens. Ce "Jack" me scrute avec un air narquois et regarde mon couteau puis rigole.

\- Tu devrais baisser ça, _Blondie_ , me conseilla-t-il. Tu vas te blesser.

Je hausse les sourcils devant cet air supérieur. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? C'est pas lui qui va m'apprendre à me servir d'une arme !

\- Non, c'est plutôt toi que je vais blesser, répliquai-je.

Il pouffe un peu puis se reprend :

\- Tu penses vraiment ça, hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! m'exclamais-je.

Sans prévenir, il fait un pas à l'intérieur tandis que je brandis mon couteau. Il immobilise mes deux mains dans une seule, me plaque contre le mur et m'arrache le couteau des mains. Personne ne m'avait jamais battue au corps à corps, _personne_.

\- Elle va arrêter de se la jouer, la petite ? demanda-t-il.

Et personne ne me battra jamais. Je lui mets mon genoux dans l'entre-jambes et il se plie en deux. Je reprends mon couteau, le prends par les cheveux et pose ma lame sous son cou, sa tête ramenée vers l'arrière tandis qu'il est immobilisé contre le mur.

\- Tu disais, le Gamin ?

Je le lâche et recule de deux pas en rangeant le couteau dans ma botte. Il se retourne et me lance un regard noir que j'ignore.

\- Bon, c'est quoi ce bordel ? demandai-je à Kristof.

J'ai presque crié. Résultat : Harold débarque avec Anna dans le hall et ils m'interrogent du regard.

\- Me regardez pas comme ça, j'en sais pas plus que vous ! m'exclamais-je.

Ils ne disent rien et un long silence s'installe. Finalement, ce silence me met trop mal à l'aise alors je me tourne vers Kristof et Jack et leur propose :

\- Vous voulez peut-être entrer. Bien que ce soit déjà fait... grommelai-je en regardant Jack.

Ils acceptent et je les amènent dans le salon où Raiponce et Eugène nous interrogent à leur tour du regard. Je fais donc les présentations.

\- Je vous présente Kristof Bjorgman, dis-je en désignant celui-ci, et _Gamin_ , fis-je en montrant Jack.

\- Non, c'est Jack Frost, protesta le gamin.

\- On s'en fout, le coupai-je. Gamin, Kristof, je vous présente ma soeur Anna, ma cousine Raiponce, deux proches amis : Eugène et Harold. Et la fille qui était dans la chambre, près de l'entrée, c'est Mérida.

\- Salut ! cria la concernée depuis sa chambre.

Nous rions puis je les invite à s'assoir et Jack me demande :

\- Tu t'appelles comment, Blondie ?

\- Elsa White, répondis-je.

Il fait semblant de réfléchir ( je ne pense pas qu'il en ait les capacités ) puis déclare :

\- Non, je préfère t'appeler Blondie.

\- Ok, Gamin.

Il ne dit rien puis je me tourne vers Kristof et demande d'un air lasse :

\- Peux-tu nous expliquer la situation, s'il te plait ?

\- Absolument, acquiesça-t-il. Alors voilà, Gamin et moi...

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! le coupa Jack.

\- Ben je trouve que ça te vas plutôt bien, lui dit Kristof tandis que Jack me regarde en articulant "Tu vas le regretter"

Et j'articule en retour "J'aimerai bien voir ça". Kristof continue :

\- Donc je disais, Gamin et moi, on fait partit de la résistance. Elle s'est créée deux mois après le gouvernement scar et depuis, on essaie de le faire tomber jour après jour, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, vous avez du le remarquer en essayant de sauver rien qu'une seule ville. Ca fait quatre mois qu'on vous observe en action, qu'on fait plus attention à vous dans les journaux des résistants, bref : quatre mois qu'on vous veut. On a étudié chaque sauvetage, attaque et autres que vous aviez fait pour la ville et on a remarqué quelque chose d'assez intéressant...

\- Et c'est là que Blondie devient un peu utile, commente Jack.

Kristof ignore sa remarque et enchaine :

\- Dans une situation comme ce soir, alors que vous auriez du tous vous faire descendre, les fusils sont bloqués et les militaires stoppés net et à chaque fois, vous vous échappez de justesse.

Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Enfin, je l'ai deviné mais j'espère qu'eux non.

\- Et alors ? interrogea Eugène.

\- Et alors, on a été sur les lieux des combats une fois ceux-ci terminés pour étudier la cause de cette soudaine chance et on a trouvé que les fusils étaient bloqués par de la glace et le sang des soldats était gelé.

\- Et... ? fit Harold alors qu'il sait pertinemment où ils veulent en venir.

\- Et Blondie est une hero qui contrôle la glace et on la veut dans l'équipe, expliqua Jack. Enfin, je la _voulais_ mais maintenant, je commence à regretter...

Je lui lance un regard noir et il me fait un sourire arrogant. J'ai une de ces envie de le frapper !

\- Au moins, je sers à quelque chose grâce à mon pouvoir, contrairement à toi !

Il s'esclaffe alors d'un rire moqueur qui me tape le système.

\- Tu crois que t'es la seule, peut-être ? Que _madame_ est unique ?

\- Il me semble que les scientifiques ont prouvés que chaque pouvoir est unique.

\- Oui, mais il y a toujours des exceptions. Tu crois qu'on m'a pris pour quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Je me demande bien, en fait, parce que t'es nul au corps à corps et qu'il y a peu de chance que tu saches viser une cible correctement, répliquai-je.

Kristof rit légèrement tandis que les autres me regardent avec de grands sourires. La couleur de Jack vire au rou... non, attendez. Les gens normaux virent aux rouge quand ils sont en colère - hors mit moi qui blanchit à cause de mon pouvoir. Et lui, vire aussi au blanc. Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Comment ça se fait ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Comment ça se fait quoi ? demanda Kristof.

\- Ben à part moi, tout le monde vire au rouge quand il est en colère et là, Gamin devient blanc ! expliquai-je.

Kristof pousse un rire léger avant de me dire :

\- C'est parce que Gamin aussi a un pouvoir de _glace._

\- Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! protesta l'intéressé.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles : je ne suis pas seule. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui, comme moi, doit supporter le fardeau que sont ces pouvoirs. Même si c'est Gamin, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse. Trois années passées durant lesquelles je me sentais seule au monde, isolée, dangereuse, et je ne savais pas qu'il avait pourtant une autre personne qui vivait cela.

\- Ce... c'est... c'est vrai ? bredouillai-je.

\- Bien sûr que oui, Bondie ! s'écria Gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que t'étais seule au monde ?

\- Ben oui, justement, répondis-je. Je pensais être la seule à vivre ce calvaire mais je...

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Un calvaire ? Mais tu rigoles, j'espère ! C'est juste le top du top !

\- Ben vas-y, t'as pas l'air d'avoir gelé ta mère adoptive, au moins ! m'énervais-je.

Un silence pesant s'ensuit. Même Gamin a perdu ce sourire qu'il affiche tout le temps. Le sujet de Flora, une mère adoptive que j'avais accidentellement gelé, est généralement tabou. Je me souviens que j'avais juste reculé à cause d'un cheval qui me faisait peur, à l'équitation, et que j'ai attrapé le bras de Flora. La pauvre femme a entièrement gelé. Je me souviens de son corps étendu dans l'herbe, bleu et dur, devenu glace... Sans prévenir, je me lève et pars en vitesse dans ma chambre. Je n'aime pas montrer mes faiblesses au inconnus et je sens que les larmes montent alors mieux vaut partir, et vite. Je ferme la porte à double tour et part m'isoler sur mon lit, recroquevillée sur moi-même, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. De la glace commence à s'étendre de mes draps pour arriver jusque dans les moindres recoins de la pièce.

"Calme-toi, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne change pas le passé, calme-toi,..." me répétais-je en boucle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma chambre redevient comme avant et les traces de larmes sont effacées de mes joues. Je me lève et rejoins les autres dans le salon où tous me regardent arriver avec des yeux inquiets. Gamin parait désolé mais s'il ne le dit pas, pour moi, c'est qu'il ne le pense pas. Je m'assieds aux côtés de Anna qui me serre dans ses bras.

\- Bon, où en étions-nous avant que je casse l'ambiance ? demandais-je à Kristof.

Il parait surpris mais se reprend :

\- Heu... Donc, Jack a les même pouvoir que toi. Et nous aimerions bien tous vous introduire dans la résistance. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Je jette un regard interrogateur aux autres et tout le monde me lance avec un regard qui veut tout dire. Ils suivront mon choix, comme d'habitude ! Il faut dire que j'ai toujours mené les opérations, c'est moi qui avais proposé de créer ce groupe et de fuir de l'orphelinat, moi qui les ai sauvé dans beaucoup de situations périeuses, ... Le groupe a toujours voulut que je fasse les choix parce que je suis la plus âgée, que j'ai vécu des choses bien plus éprouvantes à cause de mon pouvoir et que j'ai du me sortir de mes problèmes toute seule, ...

Mais que vais-je choisir ? D'un côté, j'aime cette liberté que me procure notre petit QG et la convivialité que cela implique mais d'une autre part, je pense que cette guerre a assez duré. Le peuple ne doit plus subir ces problèmes qu'ils ont subit suite au gouvernement scar. Je veux que ma liberté soit complète, pas que je doive fuir dans la rue dès qu'il y a un policier, je veux pouvoir aller au ciné, faire les magasins, aller au resto avec des amies, voir des concerts, ... Je veux ma liberté entière et je sais que je ne l'aurais pas tant que cette guerre n'aura pas vu sa fin. Et pour qu'elle la voit, il y aura besoin du plus d'aide possible.

Je lève la tête vers Kristof et demande :

\- On part quand ?

Son visage s'illumine quand il déclare :

\- Dès que vous êtes prêts !

Nous nous levons donc et emportons le peu de biens vraiment précieux que nous avons. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous sommes déjà prêts. Je prends Anna sur ma moto, Harold avec Mérida et Eugène avec Raiponce tandis que Kristof et Jack prennent les valises dans leur voiture. Nous les suivons sur l'itinéraire menant au camp des rebelles et au bout d'une heure de route, nous arrivons enfin. Un haut mur orné de fils barbelés barre le passage au camp. Les grandes portes s'ouvrent et lorsque j'entre, le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est ahurissant...

Une vingtaine de hangar qui pourraient contenir au moins dix avions sont posés parallèlement. Il y a encore plusieurs rangées derrière, toutes identiques. Cependant, au centre du "champ" de hangar trône un espace faisant la taille de deux terrains de foot. Tout à l'air organisé à la perfection, comme à l'armée. Nous garons nos engins dans l'immense cours du camp puis Kristof et Jack nous emmènent à l'intérieur d'un hangar sur lequel est écrit en lettres géantes le nombre 72. Nous entrons et découvrons une vaste salle dans laquelle quelques tables sont aménagées, des cibles, des mannequins d'entrainements et plein d'autres choses pour le combat sont dispersées un peu partout. Pour finir, le fait qu'il y ait trois étages avec des dizaines de portes pour chaque mur m'impressionne énormément. Ils continuent de nous faire avancer quelques minutes dans l'immensité de ce bâtiment puis nous arrivons à un couloir où Jack déclare :

\- Ce sont des chambres de deux, 151, 152 et 153. Vous vous arrangez comme vous voulez. Le couvre-feux est à 22h sauf si vous avez une permission de circuler dans les couloirs plus tard ou un badge de veillée, ce que vous aurez très certainement étant donné le cinéma qu'ils nous ont fait pour qu'on vous recrute. Interdiction de dormir après 9h du matin sauf le dimanche, jusque 10h...

\- QUOI ? le coupèrent Anna et Mérida, les lèvent tard du groupe.

\- Et oui, la vie peut être cruelle, hein ? dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Enfin bref, vous aurez des tenues règlementaires dans vos armoires et je veux vous voir tous dans la salle principale, celle par laquelle on entre, à 9h52...

\- Genre, t'es sérieux ? 9h52 ? rigola Eugène.

\- Si t'arrives à 9h53, c'est trois tours du camp au pas de course. Respectez les horaires et les règles comme il faut et il n'y aura pas de soucis à se faire. Bonne nuit et tout le blabla qui va avec, bisou câlin je m'en fous, bye.

Je prends ma soeur par la main et l'emmène vers la chambre 152. Avant de rentrer, je ressors le couteau de ma botte que je vise juste à côté de la tête de Jack. Il me regarde, surprit, tandis que je lui lance un sourire un narquois.

\- Bonne nuit, Gamin.

\- Bonne nuit, Blondie.

Grr, je déteste qu'il m'appelle comme ça ! Je rentre dans la chambre et claque la porte. J'entends son rire résonner dans le couloir puis ses pas s'éloigner.

Je tourne la tête vers Anna qui est assise en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Quel... Gamin ! lâcha-t-elle.

Je la regarde, elle me regarde, nous nous regardons puis éclatons de rire. Ce type est juste le plus débile que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Après quelques minutes de fou rire, nous mettons un pyjama et commençons à dormir. Je sens que cette soirée va changer ma vie à jamais.


	3. Chapitre 3 : l'ABS

\- RÉVEILLE-TOI ! me crie Anna.

Je sursaute et me redresse d'un bond. Je la vois avec un débardeur noir et un pantalon baggy militaire noir. Ses cheveux sont ramenés en une queue de cheval et elle se tient debout devant mon lit avec un air agacé. Les évènements de la veille me revienne en mémoire et tout reprend son sens.

\- Lève-toi ! m'ordonna-t-elle. Il est 9h00 et on a plus énormément de temps, surtout que j'aimerai retrouver mon chemin dans ces couloirs.

Sans rien dire, je me lève et commence à me préparer. Les tenues sont plus ou moins les mêmes dans l'armoire : Des t-shirts de couleurs sombres tel que noir, brun, gris, vert kaki ou bleu marine et des pantalons tous noirs sans exceptions. Il y a aussi quelques shorts noirs et vert kaki avec des bottes à lacets. Tout est tellement sombres que je risque de me perdre dans le noir en pleine journée ! Nous sommes en hiver donc Anna a pris le soin de s'habiller assez chaudement malgré les vêtements et a enfilé une veste... noir. Mais je ne ressens plus le froid alors je prends un short et un débardeur. Je me regarde dans le miroir et tresse mes cheveux pour finalement enfiler mes bottes. L'air de rien, ça a son style. Je cache ensuite quelques armes dans ma tenue, comme à mon habitude.

Nous partons voir les autres dans leur chambres. Mérida et Harold ( ils sortent ensemble alors ils ont dormis dans la même chambre, comme au QG, ainsi que Raiponce et Eugène ) sont déjà prêts et nous allons donc dans la chambre de Raiponce et Eugène pour les reprendre. Le spectacle qui s'offre à nous est juste hilarant : Raiponce saute partout, excitée comme une puce, tandis qu'Eugène est à moitié endormit et essaie de la calmer. Pour finir, elle prend une poil à frire et sans le faire exprès, frappe Eugène dans le ventre. Il ouvre de gros yeux et semble expulser tout l'air de ses poumons en se pliant en deux. Harold lui vient en aide et tandis que Anna, Mérida et moi reprenons Raiponce pour l'amener dans la chambre qu'Anna et moi partageons. Elle est surexcitée et ne tient pas en place.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? lui demandai-je.

\- T'as bouffé quoi ? s'exclama Mérida.

\- _Red Bull_ , lui répondit Raiponce.

\- Combien de cannettes ? l'interrogea Anna.

\- Seulement cinq ! s'écria Raiponce.

Tout s'explique. Nous essayons de la relaxer pour qu'elle se calme et cela un fonctionne un tout petit peu. Bah, c'est toujours ça de gagner ! Je regarde l'heure. 9h 50.

\- ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD ! criai-je. JE SAIS PAS VOUS MAIS J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME TAPER 3 TOURS DU CAMP À COURIR !

Aussitôt, tout le monde réagit. Nous passons vite prendre Harold et Eugène et commençons à courir dans les interminable couloirs qui forment un vrai labyrinthe pour atteindre la salle principale. Nous arrivons pile à l'heure, essoufflés comme jamais. Jack nous regarde avec un sourire cruel puis déclare :

\- Vous êtes en retard.

Je lève la tête vers lui en reprenant mon souffle. Il a bien dit que nous sommes en retard.

\- Bien sûr que non ! m'exclamais-je. On est pile à l'heure, il est 52.

Je lui montre l'heure sur mon GSM et il me montre le sien. Pour lui, il est 53.

\- Trois tours du camp et que ça saute, ordonna-t-il.

\- Pas question ! On est à l'heure, il y a rien à ajouter, clamai-je.

Il s'avance et est maintenant plutôt proche de moi. Je le défie du regard et il continue de me scruter avec un air hautain.

\- Blondie se rebelle, hein ?

\- Gamin ne sait pas ce qu'est le principe d'une résistance, à ce que je vois.

Il perd son sourire et me lance un regard noir tandis que mon sourire à moi devient triomphant. Il recule lentement puis déclare :

\- Vu que tu protestes, t'en feras deux de plus.

\- Quoi !? m'étonnai-je.

\- Tu as bien entendu. Maintenant file avant que je décide de te faire courir toute la matinée.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas me soumettre aussi facilement mais je ne veux pas non plus me faire éjecter de la résistance avant même d'y être entrée. Je sors donc tandis qu'il affiche un air narquois. Je passe à côté de lui et chuchote :

\- Tu vas le regretter.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, répliqua-t-il

Je finis de courir après cinq tours du camp et rejoins mes amis à la salle principale. Jack me regarde avec un grand sourire qui ne fait que raviver ma rage. Je m'affale sur un banc près de Anna. Tout le monde regarde Jack qui me défie du regard.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as du mal à détacher ton regard de mes magnifiques yeux envoutants mais si ça ne te dérange pas, on aimerait savoir pourquoi on est ici, lâchai-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Il rit jaune puis se lance :

\- Comme vous le savez, on vous a recruté pour que vous fassiez partie de la résistance. Je vais donc vous expliquer quelques petites choses avant de vous parler de plus important. Tout d'abord, la résistance se fait appeler l'ABS. Pour "Anti Bloody Scar". Pas très original, je sais, mais si vous avez mieux, on est preneurs. On travaille depuis un an et dix mois à faire tomber le gouvernement. On essaie de recruter le plus de hero possible car leur don nous sont précieux. Pour l'instant, on a Blondie, Astrid, Josh et moi.

\- Et Raiponce, rajouta Anna.

Il semble prit au dépourvu et la regarde avec un regard déconcerté. Elle se tourne vers Raiponce et lui demande :

\- Chante pour voir.

\- Tu feras ça sous la douche, l'interrompit Jack.

Raiponce pousse un soupire et je dis à Jack.

\- Ferme-là deux secondes et regarde.

Il veut répliquer mais Raiponce commence à chanter et ses cheveux s'illuminent. Jack ouvre de gros yeux et nous rions tous de sa tête. Il la secoue et se reprend.

\- Heu... oui. Donc... Raiponce, Blondie, Astrid, Josh et moi.

\- C'est quoi leur pouvoir ? l'interrompis-je.

\- Astrid métrise l'air, créé des tempêtes et des autres trucs genre. Josh maitrise le feu.

Je hoche la tête pour lui dire de continuer, ce qu'il fait.

\- On va créer une équipe spéciale dont vous ferez partis avec eux et malheureusement, je vais devoir coopérer avec Blondie.

\- Non ! m'écriai-je

\- Ca ne m'enchante pas plus qu'à toi, crois-moi. Donc on formera une équipe spéciale. Je vais maintenant vous présenter aux autres, ils vous attendent depuis quatre mois, dit-il en nous faisant signe de le suivre.

Il commence à nous guider dans les couloirs et nous arrivons devant une porte différente des autres. Jack ouvre le battant d'un coup sec et pénètre à l'intérieur. Nous le suivons pour découvrir une vaste pièce avec une table de réunion du côté droit et du côté gauche, un salon avec au centre des maquettes diverses représentant la ville, des camps qui doivent être ceux ennemis et autres. À la table sont installés plusieurs hommes d'âges divers et une fille blonde qui doit être Astrid. Quand j'entre, tous me détaillent du regard et je dois avouer que je me sens assez mal à l'aise. Je pense que c'est le fait que ma tenue soit si légère avec une température de -4C° dehors qui les intriguent. Aussitôt, un des hommes, un brun devant avoir dans la quarantaine et à la carrure assez imposante, se dirige vers nous avec un grand sourire. Il arrive à ma hauteur et me serre la main en déclarant :

\- Elsa, je m'appelle Darwin Mc Logan et je suis celui qui t'attendais avec le plus d'impatience.

 _Pédophile_. C'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Ne comprenant rien à rien, je me lance et lui demande :

\- Premièrement : Comment savez-vous que c'est moi ? Deuxièmement : C'est qui ces gens ?

Oui, je suis plutôt directe comme fille. Il parait surprit et j'entends Jack lui murmurer :

\- Pas aussi sympathique que ce à quoi on s'attendait, hein ?

Sans la moindre hésitation, je prends mon couteau et le lance vers lui pour accrocher sa manche au mur. Son expression passe à la fureur et tout le monde dans la pièce commence à m'applaudir. Même Kristof, que je n'avais pas remarqué, rigole devant la scène. Je fais une petite courbette comme pour saluer un public et me retourne vers Darwin qui semble amusé de ma prestation.

\- Elle est encore plus exceptionnelle que ce qu'on pensait ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Bon, vous allez répondre à mes questions, oui ou non ?

Tous reprennent leur sérieux et Darwin me répond :

\- Je sais que c'est toi parce que tu mets un short en plein hiver et que tu es une genre de version féminine de lui ( il montre Jack qui retire le couteau du mur ), et ces gens sont des commandants, généraux et autres statuts importants qu'il peut y avoir dans une guerre, tu t'en doutes. Je pense que Gamin t'as déjà expliqué ce que nous faisons.

\- Kristof ! s'écria Jack sur un ton de reproche.

\- Oui, effectivement, acquiesçais-je.

\- Et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à vous expliquer _votre_ rôle dans toute cette histoire ! s'enthousiasma Darwin.

Il nous invite à nous assoir à la table de réunion et je prend place entre celle que je suppose être Astrid et un autre gars de... vingt ans, adjugé. Il me détaille de ses yeux noisettes et se présente :

\- Je m'appelle Josh.

C'est donc lui, celui qui contrôle le feu.

\- Enchantée. Moi c'est Elsa mais tu dois certainement déjà le savoir.

Il me sourit et je le lui rends. Puis nous concentrons notre attention sur ce que Darwin a à dire.

-...


	4. Chapter 4 : Tactique

\- Cette équipe spéciale sera formée de Astrid, Josh, Gamin et...

\- Blondie, compléta Jack.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Darwin.

\- Non ! C'est pas comme ça que je m'appelle, protestai-je.

\- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on va t'appeler, me dit Darwin en souriant.

Je veux défendre mon nom mais il m'en empêche en continuant.

\- Donc, Astrid, Josh, Gamin et Blondie formeront une équipe spéciale et vous serez assisté du centre de contrôle par des professionnels une fois sur le terrain. Tes amis participeront aux entrainements soldats et...

\- Non, le coupai-je.

Tout monde tourne la tête vers moi et je lance ma condition :

\- On rejoint votre résistance si on travaille tous ensemble ou on retourne chez nous.

\- Absolument ! ajouta Mérida.

\- Pas question d'être séparés ! dit Eugène.

\- Ensemble ou rien du tout, finit Harold.

Tout le monde à la table est surprit et soudainement, Darwin rit. Je le regarde d'un air déconcerté puis il reprend un son sérieux et déclare :

\- Vous ferez comme on vous dira de le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, hein ?

Je me lève en même temps que les autres et nous commençons à marcher vers la porte. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont nous retenir, nous dire que nous allons rester car ils veulent finalement bien nous faire travailler ensemble, mais ils ne font rien. Anna, qui est chef de file, ouvre la porte et sort. Les autres suivent et je suis la dernière. Je me retourne vers Darwin et lui demande :

\- Toujours pas décidé ?

Il hésite énormément. Ce sera non, je l'ai compris. Je me retourne et alors que je suis sur le point de refermer complètement la porte, résignée à tout abandonner, il me crie :

\- Restez !

Je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je retenais mon souffle. J'ouvre la porte et regarde Darwin.

\- Restez, répéta-t-il. On vous mettra ensemble, c'est d'accord.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je fais signe aux autres de venir. Tout le monde est enchanté de nous voir rester et moi plus que tous. Je me rassieds à ma place et Josh me chuchote :

\- Sacrément convaincante.

\- J'arrive toujours à mes fins, répondis-je.

Nous rions discrètement et Darwin, qui semble légèrement contrarié par ce qu'il vient de se passer, reprend ses explications.

\- Donc vous formerez une équipe spéciale qui s'occupera des plus gros cas comme attaquer les bases ennemies importantes et...

\- Quoi ? l'interrompis-je. On va attaquer les bases ennemies ?

Dans une situation de guerre, on pourrait élever la difficulté par niveau. Le niveau 1, ce sont les sauvetages. Quand un acte terroriste à lieu comme une fusillade, on agit pour sauver la situation et tuer les attaquant. Le niveau 2, c'est d'attaquer un convoi en chemin ou à la livraison, ce que nous avons essayé de faire la nuit dernière. Le niveau 3, c'est une prise d'otage ou un pourparler. Ils sont toujours assez compliqués car on ne sait pas ou se cache les ennemis et on ne doit jamais agir sans réfléchir sous peine de se faire tuer ou qu'ils tuent l'otage. Le niveau 4, celui que nous ne tentons _jamais_ , c'est d'attaquer les bases ennemies. Elles regorgent de mines, de pièges, de soldats et d'armes dangereuses comme des tourelles ou autres. C'est presque une mission suicide de s'attaquer à ces bases.

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu, me confirme Darwin. Enfin bref, on va d'abord vous faire connaitre comme une équipe choc en vous faisant sauver les citoyens. De là, ils vont tous savoir qui vous êtes et...

\- Mais vous êtes débiles ou je rêve ? demanda Mérida. Comment garder une couverture si tout le monde nous connait ? On ne pourra plus se fondre dans la masse pour les prendre par surprise si ils reconnaissent nos visages !

\- Vous avez pas été sur le terrain depuis combien de temps ? ajouta Harold.

Je vois les hommes à table réfléchir longtemps comme si ils comptaient le temps que cela faisait.

\- Au moins, on sait d'où vient le problème, dis-je avant d'expliquer la situation. Vous voulez nous faire travailler avec de parfaits inconnus sous prétexte qu'on est plus fort mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que si on ne s'entend pas bien, il n'y a aucune coopération et la mission est vouée à l'échec. Vous nous demandez ensuite de montrer à tous qui nous sommes pour prouver que l'ABS agit mais si tout le monde nous reconnait, on ne saura plus agir. Vous n'avez plus aucune expérience en matière d'agissement alors laissez faire les pro's.

Les plus jeunes de la table acquiescent et c'est comme ça qu'on reconnait qui est _vraiment_ utile dans cette guerre. Darwin veut répliquer mais ne semble rien trouver alors j'entreprends de dire ce que je pense qu'il faudrait adopter comme technique.

\- Ce qu'il faudrait faire, c'est bloquer chaque convoi destiné à arriver à une base. Une fois qu'ils sont en manque de ressources, on lance l'assaut _tous ensemble_ et non pas une équipe forte et une autre peu. On agit comme ça pour chaque base de chaque ville. On ferait mieux de commencer par les plus petites pour remonter jusqu'à New York et de là, avec toutes les villes qu'on aura récupéré, on les attaque une bonne fois pour toute et on libère les États-Unis.

La base de New-York est la plus puissante. C'est là que la plupart des hommes du gouvernement scar habitent. Si on a New York, on a les États-Unis. Je me rends compte que tous applaudissent sauf Darwin qui à l'air contrarié. Je pense qu'il n'aime pas le fait que la nouvelle soit une hero qui obtient ce qu'elle veut en insistant, qui est très convaincante et a de meilleurs plans que lui. Même Gamin m'applaudit !

\- Et bien, je pense qu'on a trouvé une nouvelle chef de file, dit Kristof tandis que je me sens légèrement blanchir.

Il s'avance vers moi en me tendant la main avec un grand sourire et déclare :

\- Bienvenue dans la résistance.

Je la lui prend en affichant mon plus beau sourire pendant que tout le monde fini d'applaudir et je me tourne vers Darwin en lui demandant :

\- C'est quoi le programme ?

Il ne parait pas surprit. En fait, il ne parait rien du tout. Quoi que, peut-être lasse. Dans tous les cas, il sort un papier du dossier qu'il tient devant lui et me le tend. Je le prends et jette un coup d'oeil pendant qu'il m'explique :

\- C'est ton horaire, j'en ai un pour chacun d'entre vous. Étant donné ton pouvoir, tu auras un entrainement différent des autres pour le maitriser.

\- Qui va m'entrainer ? demandais-je.

Un long silence s'ensuit durant lequel quelques personnes semblent un peu hésiter puis Darwin me dit :

\- Avec la seule personne capable de s'entrainer avec toi sans se faire glacer la tête.

Je sais déjà que ça ne va pas me plaire et alors que je fais le lien, Jack me dit :

\- Avec moi.

Je me fige et lâche la feuille. Quoi ? Lui ? Gamin ? Je vais me taper quatre heures par semaines collée à Jack ? Sans compter les missions ! Pas ça, par pitié...

Kristof passe sa main devant mon nez plusieurs fois comme pour attirer mon regard mais je ne réagis pas.

\- Hé ho... Il y a quelqu'un ? demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas mais commence à retrouver mes esprits. Je m'abaisse et ramasse mon emploi du temps avec un regard vide et mes pensées tout autant. C'est comme un automatisme. Je regarde ma feuille et lis ce que je suis sensée faire maintenant. _Maniement des armes, cours extérieur._ Je remarque qu'il y a un plan du hangar au verso et vois que la cours est sur le toit.

Je marche vers la porte et monte sur le toit ou je vois une cours, effectivement. Au centre son disposées des armes de corps à corps sur des meubles conçu à cet effets. Je regarde l'heure. 10h06. Le cours commence à 10h10. Je m'approche des armes et commence à les détailler. Il y a beaucoup de couteau, passant de la simple lame à celle édentée sur le côté de sorte à accroché les organes de la victime. Il y a aussi quelques sabres et machettes ainsi que des haches et deux tridents. Je prends une machette et commence à la manier pour m'habituer à son poids, sa taille,... Bref, pour m'habituer à la manier. Je regarde ma montre. 10h10. J'entends des pas dans l'escalier et une femme avec de long cheveux acajou et de grand yeux vert fait son entrée. Dans la minute qui suit, quelques personnes arrivent à leur tour dont Astrid et Mérida. La femme nous entrainant, une certaine Johanna Mason, me demande de prendre une arme que je ne sais pas encore manier. Couteau, sabre, machette, trident et hache, je sais _tout_ manier. Je le lui dit et elle s'exaspère :

\- Ho ! Bah t'as qu'a prendre celle que tu sais le moins bien manier et tu suis le cours !

Je reste surprise devant ce caractère si peu accueillant et me tourne vers Astrid, avec qui je suis sensée faire équipe. Celle-ci me lance un regard encourageant et je prend un trident. Elle a prit une hache étant donné que l'exercice est qu'une personne prend l'arme qu'elle maitrise le moins bien et l'autre le mieux. Nous entamons un combat peu équitable et je me retrouve au sol avec sa hache plantée à côté de la tête. Astrid me tend la main, une manière pour elle de me montrer qu'elle ne veut pas de rivalité avec moi et je la prends pour me relever. Nous recommençons le combat inversement : elle prend l'arme qu'elle maitrise le moins bien, un couteau, et je prend l'arme que je maitrise le mieux... un couteau.

Nous commençons à discuter tranquillement tandis que nous combattons.

\- Et sinon, pourquoi tu détestes Jack ? me demanda-t-elle en me faisant un croche-pied.

\- Il ne m'avait même pas dit son prénom que je me retrouvais plaquée au mur, menacée par un couteau, répondis-je en l'entrainant dans ma chute.

\- Tu sais, il n'est pas méchant, le défendit-elle en m'immobilisant la main gauche.

\- Non, il est hautain, répondis-je en roulant au dessus et en plaçant mon couteau sous sa gorge. Gagné.

Nous rions puis je l'aide à se relever. Johanna nous félicite tous pour notre "bon boulot" et nous libère. Mon oeil, elle veut juste aller fumer un joint ! Astrid se tourne vers moi et me propose :

\- Tu veux qu'on aille manger un bout ? J'ai pas déjeuner, ce matin.

\- Moi non plus, ça ne serait pas de refus, lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

Mérida se joint à nous et nous descendons a la salle principale pour déjeuner ( un peu tard, je l'avoue. Mais pendant ma période, je ne fais que manger donc c'est pas la mort ! ). Ensuite Astrid nous propose une visite guidée du hangar et nous ne refusons pas car nous avons déjà du faire trois tours du camp en courant parce que nous ne retrouvions plus le chemin pour aller à la salle principale. Finalement, le reste de la journée se déroule agréablement et le soir, après avoir discuté de nos journées avec Anna, je m'endors avec la sensation d'une vie nouvelle.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Entrainements Mouvementés

Je finis de diner avec Eugène qui a le plus de temps pour sa pause et lorsque je regarde l'heure, je désespère.

\- Je dois y aller, dis-je en geignant. On se voit au diner.

Je me lève, dépose mon plateau et commence à me diriger vers mon entrainement spécial. Cet entrainement est sensé se dérouler avec Jack et il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je pourrais peut-être me foutre de sa gueule. J'arrive sur le _square_ ( l'espace faisant la taille de deux terrain de foot que j'ai vu en arrivant ) et me dépêche de rejoindre Jack.

\- Salut, Gamin.

\- Salut, Blondie.

Nous nous scrutons quelques minutes puis il dit :

\- Fantasme pas trop sur mon visage d'apollon, je voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs.

\- Mon seul espoir à ton égard, c'est que je t'enfonce mon couteau dans la tête, répliquai-je.

\- Mais qu'elle délicate attention ! remarqua-t-il.

\- Tu n'espérais quand même pas que je t'apprécies ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

\- Et c'est un euphémisme...

\- Réponds à ma question, m'ordonna-t-il.

\- Disons qu'il y a plus agréable que de se faire plaquée au mur et menacée par un couteau comme première rencontre, expliquai-je.

Il ne trouve rien à dire et j'en profite pour changer de sujet.

\- On le commence quand, ton entrainement pourri ? demandai-je.

\- Maintenant, dit-il simplement.

Nous démarrons l'entrainement en commençant par échanger des techniques de combats. Nous ne faisons que nous lancer des pics ( pas de glace, malheureusement. C'est juste une expression ) et alors qu'il m'apprend à me créer un bâton de glace pour combattre, ce qui est bien utile, je dois l'avouer, il me donne un coup par derrière les genoux avec le sien et je tombe par terre.

\- Imbécile, tu l'as fais exprès ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Pas du tout, pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? demanda-t-il en prenant un faux air innocent.

\- Parce que Gamin est un débile profond !

\- Je suis pas d'accord.

\- C'est par pour autant que t'as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison, se vanta-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- C'est pas pour autant que t'as raison, dit-il en répétant mes précédents mots.

Tu veux te la jouer comme ça, hein ?

\- J'ai _toujours_ raison. Mais par dessus tout, c'est toujours ce que je _veux_.

Je pars donc en furie du square où tout le monde me regarde m'éloigner avec un air surpris. Il commence alors à neiger doucement, signe que je suis vraiment _très_ en colère. Je cours vers la salle principale et y trouve Kristof que je prends par la main et emmène dans un couloir vide. Il ne comprend rien à rien et je me lance :

\- Je ne veux plus avoir d'entrainements avec Jack.

Il pousse un soupire d'exaspération et me demande :

\- Ca va durer encore longtemps, vos engueulades ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, il est insupportable ! Il ne fait qu'être désagréable, il m'a frapper volontairement et me lance tout le temps des pics, je ne saurais pas travailler avec un type comme ça, c'est impossible !

\- Il va bien falloir, me dit Kristof.

\- Mais tu m'as écouté ? C'est IMPOSSIBLE. I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E, épelais-je.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son expression est si sérieuse que, je dois l'avouer, il me fait un peu peur.

\- Ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit, m'expliqua-t-il. On ne parle pas de ta petite personne mais de tout un pays qui dépend de toi. Alors je suis désolé si tu as du mal avec lui mais il va falloir le supporter quelques temps.

Je pousse un soupire de désespoir et baisse les yeux tandis qu'il relâche mes épaules pour se remettre droit.

\- Combien de temps ? demandai-je d'un air déboussolé.

Il laisse un silence de quelques secondes s'installer avant de me répondre :

\- Le temps que cette saleté de guerre se finisse.

Contre toute attente, il me prend dans ses bras et frotte sa main dans mon dos. Je me laisse faire et quand il me relâche, je lui dis simplement :

\- Merci.

Il me sourit et je le lui rends puis je pars pour ma chambre étant donné que revenir au square serait comme dire à Jack : "Tu vois ? J'ai fais la maligne et j'ai perdu !". Jamais je ne m'avouerais vaincue devant lui, _jamais._ Je glande quelques minutes et il est enfin l'heure de mon cours préféré, _Tire sur cibles_. J'adore avoir un fusil à la main, ça me procure une sensation de puissance ( même si je ne m'en serre pas à ma guise ). De plus, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire trois heures de Paint-ball en forêt. Je cours presque pour arriver au cours et l'instructeur, Tobias Eaton, nous donne un fusil à tous et des billes de peinture. Puis nous partons en dehors du mur, dans la forêt, où nous montons dans un camion pour aller jusqu'au lieu aménagé pour le combat. Arrivé là-bas, Eugène, et moi sommes désignés comme chef d'équipes et je choisis Josh ( nous avons tout les trois ce cours en commun ). Pour finir, nous partons dans des sens opposés et mon équipe débouche près d'un lac. Je regarde le chrono qu'ils nous ont donnés pour que nous sachions quand la partie débutera et vois qu'il nous reste un quart d'heure. Je m'avance au centre du groupe et déclare :

\- Il faut qu'on atteigne leur camp sans qu'ils ne nous voient, je propose les arbres.

\- On est pas tous des poids plumes, me dit un gars de l'équipe.

Il a raison. Le but de l'exercice est d'éliminer l'équipe adverse et tout le monde n'est pas assez léger pour grimper aux arbres. C'est Josh qui propose finalement une solution :

\- On se divise en trois groupes : les plumes, les kamikazes et les attaquants. Les plumes, vous monterez aux arbres pendant que les kamikazes se jetteront dans la gueule du loup. Pendant que les kamikazes offrent une diversion, les plumes s'introduiront dans leur camp (la cabane qui leur à été désigné, donc) et vous les attaquerez de l'intérieur. Puis, les attaquants et ce qui reste des kamikazes viennent vous rejoindre et on les bute tous pour gagner la partie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche dans la un geste ébahis devant ce plan ingénieux et sa spontanéité. Ca lui est venu si rapidement et facilement que s'en est irréel.

\- Il me semble qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que ce plan convient parfaitement, conclus-je.

Tout le monde hoche la tête et Josh affiche un sourire fier. Nous faisons ensuite les groupes. Je suis la chef des plumes et Josh celui des attaquants. Quand le chrono sonne l'heure du combat, nous sommes tous déjà prêts, les plumes postées dans les arbres, les kamikazes au centre du sentier et les attaquants plus loin dans les bois. Nous commençons à nous déplacer, lentement pour le plumes étant donné que ce n'est pas évident de sauter de branche en branche à la façon de tarzan. Nous arrivons prêt de la petite cabane en bois qui leur a été assignée et n'y trouvons personne. Mon équipe ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe et visiblement, ils n'ont jamais été sur le terrain, mais il ne me faut pas plus de dix secondes pour assimiler la situation.

\- C'EST UN PIÈGE ! criai-je. À COUVERT !

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, l'équipe rouge, celle d'Eugène, débarque des buissons et autres feuillages, sort de la maisonnette de bois délabrées, et fonce sur mon équipe. Je monte plus haut dans le feuillage et jusqu'à ce que les branche ne tiennent plus et commence à tirer sur l'ennemi. Je sais, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un campeur mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le reste de notre équipe qui formait les attaquants revient à la charge et nous aide mais il est clair que nous sommes fichus. Je descends de mon arbre en vitesse et pose le pied à terre en gelant le sol, ce qui fait que tous perdent l'équilibre. Sans plus attendre, je tire une balle sur chaque personne essayant de se relever et il n'en reste plus que six quand je reçois un choc dans le dos. J'ai été touchée. Je retourne pour voir Eugène me faire un immense sourire triomphant et lui montre mon majeur dans un geste obscène, ce qui ne fait que rajouter à son hilarité. Puis il se ramasse une bille de couleur bleue en plein sur le casque et j'éclate de rire avant de me retourner pour découvrir Josh, hilare lui aussi. Je gèle les fusils des cinq survivant sans réserve et il les achève. C'est le seul survivant de l'équipe donc nous avons gagné. Je me jette dans ses bras en poussant un cri de joie et toute l'équipe se félicite chaleureusement. Je me fiche encore de la tête d'Eugène quelques minutes puis Tobias nous dit qu'il faut repartir alors nous nous dirigeons vers le camion en reparlant de la bataille et de comment il avait scotché Eugène, qui a l'air un peu grognons.

Alors que nous arrivons près de l'emplacement du camion, Tobias s'arrête subitement et nous fait signe de nous taire. Il se cache ensuite et nous l'imitons. Je jette un coup d'oeil depuis ma cachette, derrière un tronc d'arbre, et vois que le camion est encerclé par des bloody scar. Je me fige et vois Eugène à l'arbre en face de moi me questionner du regard.

\- Des bloody scar, murmurai-je.

Il ouvre de gros yeux et je le vois qui sort une grenade du devant de son pantalon ( c'est comme moi avec mon magnum dans ma poitrine, une vieille habitude ). Normalement, nous n'avons pas droit aux armes sauf pendant les entrainements mais Eugène et moi n'avons jamais respecté cela et les cachions un peu partout sur nous car nous savions que ça nous serait utile un jour, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Je commence à sortir le couteau de ma tresse à mon tour et tout doucement, je me penche vers l'autre côté de l'arbre. Je vois Tobias qui me questionne du regard ainsi que Josh et tout les autres qui ne semble pas comprendre la situation. Puis Tobias voit mon couteau et ouvre de gros yeux, semblant d'abord hésiter. Mais n'ayant pas trop le choix, il ne me jette un regard autoritaire puis hoche la tête pour me donner son accord. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de ça, pff... Je prépare mon coup et chuchote à Eugène :

\- Je prend le conducteur...

Il hoche la tête et nous passons à l'action.

Je lance mon couteau sur le conducteur qui le reçoit dans la gorge et Eugène balance sa grenade sur le cercle que formait certain bloody scar, ainsi l'attroupement explose pendant que je brandis les couteaux de mes bottes et écarte les bras en plantant les lames dans les cous de deux bloody scar qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de nos arbres, à Eugène et moi, me mettant ainsi à découvert. Sachant déjà ce que vont faire ceux d'en face, je m'abaisse rapidement et les balles qui étaient sensées me toucher au ventre volent dans le vide. Je retire mes couteaux des cadavres adossés aux arbres et les lance aux deux bloody scar qui ont essayés de me tirer dessus. Eugène retire une machette de sa jambe de pantalon et en tue deux alors que je sors mon magnum et tire sur trois hommes qui me fonçaient dessus. Ils s'effondrent un par un et il n'en reste bientôt plus que cinq. Je cours en zigzag pour éviter les balles et récupère mes couteaux. Un homme posté près du camion me prend par la taille et me soulève par derrière tandis que je me débat. Je lui entaille la main profondément et il me relâche en se la tenant. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et enfonce mon couteau dans son ventre en murmurant :

\- Pff, chochotte...

Eugène en a tué deux pendant que je me débattais. Je retire vivement mon couteau du ventre de l'homme et le lance dans la tête d'un autre qui était sur le point de tuer Eugène. De ma main gauche, celle qui tient le magnum, je tire une balle dans la tête du dernier.

Ca y est, c'est fini. J'abaisse mon fusil en poussant un soupire et Eugène lâche sa machette, essoufflé. Les autres sortent de derrière les arbres et leur visage son ébahis en voyant les 21 cadavres jonchant le sol. Tobias se dirige vers moi et déclare :

\- Bon boulot.

Je ne dis rien et me passe la main dans les cheveux en allant récupérer mes armes. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, j'essuie le sang de mes couteaux sur ma veste avant de les ranger dans leur cachette. Sans rien dire, nous dégageons les corps pour permettre au camion de passer et repartons pour le camp.


	6. Chapter 6 : Crise d'angoisse

Ce matin, me réveille tôt bien qu'Anna soit déjà partie, et entreprends de nettoyer mes vêtements de leur tâches de sang, pareils pour mes couteaux qui ont gardé des traces rouges énormes partout sur les poignes et dont les lames sont légèrement rougies ( je les avais essuyée à la barbare, hier ). Je me dirige ensuite vers la salle principale pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner et lorsque j'entre, toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, une pair de mains commence à applaudir, puis deux, puis trois, puis toutes les mains de la salle s'entrechoquent à l'unisson, me laissant bouche-bée sur le seuil de la porte du couloir dont le je viens de sortir. Kristof se dirige vers moi avec un immense sourire, ses mains m'applaudissant comme toutes les autres. Il dépose une main sur mon épaule et je n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer un mot.

\- Bravo pour hier ! me félicita-t-il. Eugène et toi, vous faites la une de l' _ABS news._

J'ai du mal entendre. Nous faisons la une du journal des rebelles ? Il rit devant ma réaction et m'emmène à table près des autres. Les applaudissements se sont calmés et je m'assied aux côtés de Anna qui me félicite. J'apprends que dans la soirée d'hier, tout ceux qui ont assisté à la scène ont raconter aux autres le combat que Eugène et moi avons livré contre les 21 bloody scar. Durant le reste de la journée, tout le monde chuchote à l'oreille de quelqu'un d'autre sur mon passage et ils ne font que me jeter des regards curieux et vifs. Vers 15h, nous avons tous une réunion dans le bureau où nous avons rencontré Darwin et par conséquent, à 15h pile, Astrid, Anna, Harold, Eugène, Mérida, Josh, Raiponce et moi entrons dans le bureau où sont déjà installés quelques hommes, Darwin, Kristof et Jack. Ce dernier me lance un regard noir et je comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas cet air arrogant qu'il prend tout le temps quand je le croise dans les couloirs. Je m'assieds à la même place que la dernière fois. Bientôt, tout le monde est là et la réunion peu débuter. C'est Darwin qui prend la parole le premier :

\- Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous féliciter, Eugène et toi, pour le combat que vous avez livré, hier. Tobias nous en a parlé en détail et nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

Je remarque alors que Tobias est effectivement présent à la réunion et porte son habituel expression d'impassibilité.

\- Nous sommes très consternés par le fait que vous cachiez des armes sur vous alors que le règlement stipule clairement que...

\- Quoi ? l'interrompis-je. Vous allez nous disputer parce qu'on a pas respecté le règlement alors que ça nous a sauvé la vie à tous ?

\- Eh bien oui, vous n'avez pas le droit de...

\- Non mais je rêve ! m'exclamais-je. Vous êtes sérieux, là ?

\- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Blondie, me dit Jack d'un ton désagréable.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. D'habitude, il me l'aurait dit d'un air moqueur et hautain mais tout ce qui perce dans sa voix en ce moment, c'est là colère et l'amertume.

\- À toi non plus, Gamin.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une...

Il hésite à poursuivre sa phrase mais j'ai tout à fait compris.

\- Une quoi ? demandai-je. Une connasse ? Une salope ? Une enfoirée ? Vas-y, dis ce que t'as sur le coeur, j'ai tout à fais compris !

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite diva de merde !

\- Moi, une diva ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ou t'es complètement con ? Est-ce que j'ai fais un seul caprice depuis les cinq jours que je suis ici à part pour demander à ne pas faire les entrainements avec toi ? Est-ce que je me suis une seul fois vantée de quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce que j'ai une seul fois joué la people devant tout le monde ? Non, je crois pas ! m'énervais-je. Je pense que c'est juste parce que Gamin n'est plus le seul à impressionner la galerie avec ses tours de magie et que c'est parce que tu n'es plus le centre de l'attention que tu dis ça ! Mais est-ce qu'une seule fois tu t'ai demandé si j'avais vraiment envie d'endosser ce rôle ? Est-ce qu'une seule fois tu t'ai vraiment demandé ce que j'ai vécu par le passé pour en arriver à tuer des êtres humains ? EST-CE QU'UNE SEULE FOIS T'AS RÉFLÉCHIS À QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE TOI DANS TA PUTAIN DE VIE ?! PARCE QUE MOI, JE FAIS QUE CA ET J'EN AI MARRE QUE TOUT ME RETOMBE SUR LA GUEULE À CHAQUE FOIS !

Tout le monde est sonné par ma rage si soudaine. Je me respire fort et vite. Là, je sais ce qu'il va m'arriver. Je commence à me lever et cours jusque dans ma chambre car je ne veux pas infliger la vue de mon corps se recouvrant de glace aux autres. Car oui, quand je fais une trop grosse crise émotionnelle due à la colère, la tristesse ou la peur, je commence en effet à me transformer en glaçon. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre en essayant de me calmer mais je vois que le bout de mes doigts est déjà bleu. C'est trop _tard_.

Je respire avec difficulté, trop angoissée par ce qui va m'arriver. Mes bras se gèle bientôt et je suis au bord de la crise d'asthme. Anna déboule dans la chambre avec les autres à sa suite. Même Jack est là pour me regarder tandis que moi, je m'horrifie devant la vue de mon corps se changeant en glace. Ma soeur s'assied en vitesse sur le lit à côté de moi et me prend la main, que je ne sais d'ailleurs plus bouger.

\- Ho non, ça a déjà commencé... dit-elle.

\- J'avais pas... remarqué... haletai-je.

Raiponce vient me prendre le bras et essaie de me faire respirer correctement pour me relaxée.

\- Inspire... Expire... doucement, voilà... fit-elle.

J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois mais n'arrive pas à me calmer. La glace est maintenant arrivée jusqu'à mon cou et je me sens perdre pied. Bientôt, ma bouche aussi est immobilisée et j'entends Kristof demander à Raiponce :

\- Tu ne sais pas la soignée ?

\- Si, répond ma cousine, mais il faut attendre qu'elle soit entièrement glacée, sinon ça ne fonctionne pas.

Je sens que je n'arrive plus à bouger mes yeux et ça y est, je suis une statue de glace. J'entends tout le monde se précipiter autour de moi mais ne vois que le plafond que je fixais au moment de ma congélation. Puis j'entends que Raiponce commence à chanter sa chanson et je sais alors que je vais retrouver ma forme normale dans peu de temps.

 _Fleur au pétales d'or,_

 _Répand ta magie,_

 _Inverse le temps,_

 _Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a prie._

 _Guéris les blessures,_

 _Éloigne la pluie,_

 _Ce destin impur,_

 _Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a prie,_

 _Ce qu'il m'a prie..._

Doucement, je me sens reprendre le contrôle de mes membres. Quand j'ai repris ma forme normale, j'expire un grand coup et m'effondre en larmes. Anna me prend dans ses bras et je m'y blottie en la serrant fort. Je déteste montrer mes faiblesses, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas résister et n'arrive pas à retenir mes sanglots.

\- Chuuut... dit Anna en me berçant. C'est bon, c'est fini... chuuut...

Raiponce passe sa main sur mon dos dans un geste de réconfort et je m'autorise à pleurer encore quelques minutes au terme desquelles je me redresse et essuie mes joues avant de lever les yeux vers le groupe en face de moi qui me regarde avec tristesse et pitié. Je vois Jack et ma tristesse se change en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demandai-je. Tu vas commencer à te foutre de ma gueule et raconter ma faiblesse à tout le monde, hein ?

Il s'avance vers moi et s'assied à côté de moi, sur le lit. Il me regarde avec pitié et déclare :

\- Non, je vais juste m'excuser.

Je reste sans voix. Gamin ne va pas me faire chier ? Et surtout, il s' _excuse._ Quel exploit ! (Je pense d'ailleurs que je le noterais dans le calendrier, tout à l'heure ).

\- Tu as raison, je suis juste contrarié parce que c'était moi le faiseur de miracle avant et que maintenant que vous êtes là, l'attention est concentrée sur vous, me dit-il. Je m'excuse d'avoir réagit comme ça, c'était pas juste de ma part.

Je hoche la tête et lui fais un faible sourire. Il se lève pour partir et quand il passe le seuil de la porte, je le hèle :

\- Jack !

Waw, c'est la première fois depuis qu'on se connait que je l'appelle par son vrai prénom. Lui aussi semble prit de court mais il se retourne quand même avec un air interrogateur et je lâche :

\- Je te l'avais dis : j'ai _toujours_ raison.

Il rit légèrement et repart dans le couloir, nous laissant seuls avec le silence. Mérida prend place là où Jack s'est assit il y a quelques secondes de cela et me serre dans ses bras.

\- Quand tu as crié que tu ne pensais jamais à toi et que aux autres et qu'à chaque fois ça te revient dans la gueule, t'avais raison. On t'en demande trop...

\- Mais non, Méri, la coupai-je. Je t'assure que c'est sur le coup de la colère que j...

\- Non, tu le pensais vraiment. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu mentais.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je baisse les yeux et murmure :

\- Je suis désolée, je veux pas que vous pensiez qu...

\- C'est pas grave, t'avais raison, répéta-t-elle. On attend toujours quelque chose de toi alors que nous, on fait presque rien en retour et c'est injuste, surtout que c'est toi qui en souffre le plus. On est tous d'accord avec le fait qu'on devrait te laisser un peu tranquille, sur ce coup-là...

Elle se retourne vers les autres qui hochent la tête en signe qu'ils sont d'accord avec Mérida.

\- Je vous adore. Vous le savez, ça ?

Et je serre ma meilleure amie dans mes bras en une étreinte à laquelle les autres viennent s'ajouter. Je vois que Kristof nous regarde avec un sourire et lui fais signe de nous rejoindre. Il avance, hésitant, et lorsqu'il en assez proche je lui prends la main et l'attire vers nous. Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, un moment de tendresse comme nous n'en avons pas eu depuis bien longtemps, un moment en _famille_.


	7. Chapter 7 : Dispute

Lorsque je retourne à la salle principale pour le souper et que j'y croise Jack, je baisse les yeux et m'assieds en vitesse à ma table, morte de honte du fait qu'il m'ait vu pleurer. Il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte - ou ferait-il semblant ? - et continue son chemin tandis que tous le monde à table me regarde d'un air bizarre.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, curieuse de savoir pourquoi ces regards me sont destinés.

Je vois Eugène hésiter à parler mais Anna prend la parole :

\- Tu rougis... Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Ho mon dieu... Moi ? _Rougir_? Mais je devrais devenir blanche... Et puis quelle en serait la cause ? Je ne suis pas en colère ni quoi que ce soit. C'est peut-être du à la honte que je ressens... Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est la première fois en trois ans que je rougis. Je me tâte le visage comme si j'espère y changer quelque chose mais rien ne se passe et je me sens avoir chaud. Je me lève d'un bond de ma chaise et cours me réfugier quelque part, je ne sais même pas encore où je vais. Finalement, je débouche sur le toit et me dirige vers le muret conçu pour nous empêcher de tomber. J'y pose mes mains et respire à grand coups comme pour reprendre mon souffle, sauf que je ne suis pas essoufflée. Je pense que je n'avais plus eu autant honte depuis très longtemps, certainement trois ans. Je suis quand même choquée de l'effet que peut avoir ce sentiment sur moi... Rougir ? C'est complètement fou.

Après de longue minutes à me tourmenter l'esprit, je me relève - j'étais tombée ? - et repars à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Là, je passe par les couloirs dans l'espoir de ne croiser personne de ma connaissance et naturellement, l'itinéraire est bien plus long donc j'ai plus de minutes d'angoisses. Je débouche finalement dans le couloir avec les chambres de 140 à 160 en fonçant droit sur la mienne et fatalement, le cruel destin a décidé que j'ai oublié mes clés à la salle principale. Je pousse un soupire et frappe du poing sur la porte avant d'y donner un coup de pied et pour finir, de m'y adosser. Le sort ne me sera jamais favorable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette porte, Blondie ? demande une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

Je tourne la tête vers l'extrémité du couloir et y aperçois Jack, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, posé sur un mur à m'interroger du regard. Je me sens chauffer et devine que je rougis. Je _chauffe_. Mais qu'est-il en train de me faire ?

Il s'avance vers moi avec les bras croisés, son même sourire plus qu'énervant bordant ses lèvres. Son visage se trouve à moins de 10cm du miens mais je ne bouge pas, le défiant du regard. Pourquoi est-il si heureux et en même temps, sûr de lui ? Il lève ensuite une main et j'y découvre ma clé de chambre. J'essaie de l'attraper mais il recule sa main en vitesse, mettant la clé hors de ma portée. Je le foudroie du regard tandis qu'il affiche toujours cet air supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandai-je, sachant qu'il va me émettre une condition pour que je récupère ma clé.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Quoi ? J'ai du mal entendre... Pourquoi veut-il un baiser d'une fille qu'il déteste et qui le déteste.

\- Désolée, je ne compte pas me faire attaquer par tes lèvres répugnantes, répondis-je.

\- Tu vas donc devoir attendre demain matin pour rentrer dans ta chambre, fit-il avec un air si pompant que je lui aurai tiré une balle dans la tête si j'avais pu.

Hélas...

\- J'ai qu'à attendre qu'Anna revienne, répliquai-je.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis : tu vas devoir attendre demain.

Je l'interroge du regard et il me répond d'un air amusé :

\- Son groupe de survie va passer la nuit dans les bois.

Je reste sans voix. La seule solution pour que j'entre dans cette chambre à la con est donc que je l'embrasse. Ou alors...

Un long silence s'est installé et j'en profite pour lui faire un coup bas. Je fais semblant d'être résignée et il approche ses lèvres des miennes. Alors qu'il ne reste bientôt plus d'espace entre nos deux bouches, je le frappe au cou et sa tête tourne sur le côté sous l'effet du choc, j'en profite pour prendre mes clés. Je m'assure de ma sécurité en lui mettant un coup de genou dans le ventre et alors qu'il se plie en deux, je prend mes clés, ouvre la porte et avant de refermer le battant, je le regarde en agitant les clés et dis simplement :

\- Merci.

Je referme la porte avec un grand sourire et tire le verrou.

\- Tu vas le regretter ! s'écria-t-il depuis le couloir.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je murmure pour moi même :

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça.

Puis je me dirige vers mon armoire, prend mes affaires et part sous la douche. Une fois sous l'eau, je commence a méditer ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

Pourquoi Gamin voulait-il absolument m'embrasser au point de me faire du chantage ? Qu'est-ce que cela implique pour lui ? Est-ce que c'était juste pour m'énerver ou il y a plus que ça ? Non, je pense que c'était juste pour m'énerver. Une paire de lèvres de plus à embrasser, ni plus, ni moins. Cela n'empêche que l'on embrasse pas ses ennemis, même si c'est pour les faire chier... Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas, à vrai dire, je ne comprends plus rien à ma vie. D'un moment à l'autre, il m'a fait faire une crise d'angoisse qui m'a entièrement gelé, puis il vient s'excuser et est presque sympa avec moi, ensuite il veut m'embrasser et finalement me le faire regretter.

What just happening ?

Dans tous les cas, après ce qu'il vient d'arriver, je suis sûre d'une chose : Je n'oublierais plus jamais mes clés.

Anna vient me réveiller le lendemain couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds, le pantalon tout vert à cause de l'herbe, très certainement, et par dessus tout, un immense sourire.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si heureuse ? demandai-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire devant la joie de ma soeur.

\- Je sors avec quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt, mon sourire s'efface.

\- Anna, tu te rends compte que ça ne fait que une semaine qu'on est ici. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un après une semaine ! essayai-je de la résonner. À moins que tu ne sortes en secret avec Eugène ou Harold, il est très, très peu probable que... que quelqu'un t'aime vraiment.

Son expression change et elle est maintenant contrarié.

\- Alors toi, t'y vas pas par quatre chemins ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu es juste jalouse parce que j'ai trouvé le grand amour et pas toi !

Ho mon dieu, elle n'est sérieuse ? Le grand amour ?

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas jalouse, j'essaie juste de te protéger, commençais-je. Deuxièmement, le grand amour n'existe pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et de plus, t'es qui pour me dire avec qui je dois sortir ?

Elle me l'a crié dessus et je ne supporte pas qu'on le fasse sur moi. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je me suis levée et m'énerve sur elle :

\- Je suis ta soeur et je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas sortir avec lui, mais juste que tu devrais apprendre à mieux le connaitre et pas sauter au cou du premier venu !

\- Tu me prends pour une pute, c'est ça ? s'écria-t-elle  
\- Non ! Tu es ma soeur et je sais que t'es pas une fille comme ça ! C'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance mais envers les autres qui pourraient te faire du mal !  
\- Tu vois ? Tu recommence ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi alors que tu devrais un peu plus te mêler de ce qui te regarde !  
\- Il me semble que tu ne t'en plaignais pas quand j'ai découvert que tu sortais avec un bloody scar sans que tu le saches !  
\- Oui, mais tu t'es encore une fois initier dans MA VIE !  
\- Je fais partie de ta vie alors désolée d'être ta soeur mais j'ai une responsabilité  
envers-toi depuis que papa et maman sont mort ! Donc je te protégerais que ça te plaise ou non !  
\- Mais j'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! Quand est-ce tu vas le comprendre ?  
\- Tu as 14 ans, tu penses que tu es assez mâture pour gérer ta vie ?  
\- C'est pourtant à cet âge-là que tu as pris en main la tienne !  
\- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix !  
Elle reste sans voix. Je calme ma colère car je ne veux pas regeler de si tôt. Alors que j'apaise mes nerfs, elle commence à prendre ses affaires et met tout dans une valise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je  
\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je déménage.  
Je me fige sur place tandis qu'elle s'affaire à fermer sa valise. Elle se dirige vers la porte et avant de la refermer, elle me dit :  
\- Je ne veux plus être un poids dans ta vie...  
Elle claque la porte et j'entends ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, j'ai même du mal à respirer. Mes jambes flageolent et je me retrouve au sol, à genoux, les mains sur mes yeux pour cacher mes larmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça mais au terme de cette éternité, Jack arrive dans ma chambre, furieux.  
\- Blondie ! Ca fait 20 minutes que je t'attends qu'est-ce que tu f...  
Il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase et remarque alors ma position.  
\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il  
Je ne répond pas. Je n'arrive pas à formuler un mot. Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.  
\- Hey... tu pleures ? remarqua-t-il en parlant d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
Je ne réponds toujours pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de lui hurler de partir et celle de lui confier mon problème, mais de toute façon rien ne sort.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Alors que je n'avais que des larmes roulant sur mes joues, là, j'éclate en sanglots. Je le déteste, il le sait et je sais parfaitement que c'est réciproque, mais il me prend quand même dans ses bras en passant sa main sur mon dos et je me blottie quand même dans cette étreinte. La chambre commence à geler et je suis sur le point de lui dire de partir pour ne pas lui faire de mal quand je me souviens que je ne pourrais pas lui en faire, même si je le voulais. Et il me faut en convenir, ça fait du bien de pouvoir être réconfortée par quelqu'un sans risquer de le geler. Je reste dans ses bras quelques minutes encore puis réussis à me calmer. Je lui explique alors :  
\- C'est Anna. Elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît que depuis une semaine et je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle a commencé à s'énerver et est partie en me disant qu'elle ne veut plus être un poids dans ma vie. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte à mes yeux. C'est ma soeur et je ne veux pas la perdre.  
Il semble hésiter à répondre puis me demande gentiment :  
\- Tu lui as dis ?  
Je fais non de la tête.  
\- Tu devrais aller lui dire. Elle comprendra, j'en suis sûr, conseilla-t-il.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui et vois qu'il me regarde avec tendresse. Il me sourit et me fait signe de me relever.  
\- Si tu veux, je t'aide à la chercher...  
Je lui sourit mais fait non de la tête.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, lui dis-je.  
Je m'apprête à repartir puis décide d'être gentille avec lui parce qu'il m'a aider à sa manière. Je me retourne et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser ne signifie rien pour moi mais je sais qu'il le voulait alors c'est ma manière de le remercier. Quand je me sépare de lui, de ses lèvres, il est totalement prit au dépourvu et je me recule en lâchant :  
\- Merci Gamin...  
Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et m'éclipse de la pièce en partant à la recherche d'Anna. Je n'ai pas à la chercher longtemps et la trouve dans la salle principale où je la vois qui embrasse un gars de mon cours de maniement des armes, Hans. Je ne veux pas raviver les tensions et me dirige vers eux avec un air indifférent bien que ce soit difficile. Quand Anna me voit, elle perd son sourire et la colère emplie ses yeux. Je reste calme et déclare :  
\- Je suis désolée.  
Elle est prit court et j'en profite pour continuer.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que cette relation soit une bonne idée mais je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine de te perdre. Tu n'es pas un poids dans ma vie, tu _es_ ma vie. Tu es ma soeur... Je m'excuse et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.  
Son expression s'adoucie et elle me serre dans ses bras dans une étreinte à me briser les os... et je la serre d'autant plus fort que je l'aime.  
\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne, me dit elle. Mais s'il te plaît, ne te mêle plus de mes histoires...  
J'hésite à lui dire que non, que je continuerais parce qu'elle est ma soeur et que ce n'est pas normal de sortir avec quelqu'un aussi rapidement, mais je ne peux pas. Une petite histoire d'amour ne vaut pas le coup de me disputer avec ma soeur alors je lui réponds :  
\- Je vais essayer, c'est promis.  
Elle me relâche avec un faible sourire et me demande :  
\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je reste chez lui.  
\- Anna, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées.  
Elle hoche la tête avec un air résigné.  
\- D'accord, je vais ramener mes affaires tout à l'heure.  
Je lui souris légèrement puis à Hans et repars vers ma chambre. J'y entre et m'étends sur le lit quand j'entends une voix me dire :  
\- Alors ?  
Je relève la tête et trouve Jack dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, les bras croisés, son sourire arrogant remit en place. Je pousse un soupire et réponds :

\- C'est gentil de ta part Gamin, ça s'est arrangé.  
\- Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à faire six tours du camps au pas de courses à cause de ton retard ?  
Ça y est, il est revenu. Le gamin qui me fait chier tout le temps et que j'aime insulter.  
\- Sans dec ? m'étonnais-je  
\- Étant donné que tu as loupé la plus grosse partie du cours, oui ! Tu vas les faire, ces tours !  
\- Je te déteste, tu le sais, ça ?  
\- Absolument.  
Je me relève et lui balance un coussin. Il s'abaisse à temps et déclare :  
\- Sept tours.  
Je pousse un cri de rage et passe la porte en faisant exprès de le bousculer au passage.

\- Enculé... l'insultai-je tout bas.

Il rit tandis que je pars dans les couloirs menant vers l'extérieur pour faire les sept tours du camp.

\- Huit tours ! me cria-t-il.


	8. Chapter 8 : L'assaut

_Je cours le long d'une falaise avec Eugène, suivie d'une armée de bloody scar. Quand soudain, la falaise devient abrupte et nous nous stoppons. L'extrémité de la falaise commence à craquer et la terre vibre sous nos pieds, mais le craquement n'est pas normal, il fait un bruit beaucoup trop rocailleux._ _  
_J'ouvre les yeux et entendant ce même bruit mais venant du mur de pierre qui nous a piégé en ces lieux. Quelqu'un ou même plusieurs personnes semblent s'activer de l'autre côté. Je me tourne vers Eugène qui comprend tout de suite.  
\- Ils nous ont retrouvés ! m'écriai-je.  
\- ELSA ! cria la voix de Jack depuis l'autre côté.  
L'effet est instantané : je me précipite et colle mon oreille au mur.  
\- JACK ! l'appelai-je. Jack, je suis là !  
\- Elsa ! l'entendis-je répéter. On va vous sortir de là !  
\- Mais ta jambe ? demandai-je.  
\- Je me reposerais quand tu seras seine et sauve !  
J'entreprends de virer les roches de mon côté et suis bientôt rejointe par Eugène. En fin soirée, nous avons libéré un passage assez grand et à peine j'en sors, accourant presque, que je suis serrée dans des bras et sens le parfum enivrant de Jack m'entourer.  
Je pleurs avec le peu d'eau qu'il me reste encore dans l'organisme et il semblerait que Jack aussi.  
\- J'ai eu si peur de ne jamais te retrouver... murmura-t-il.  
\- Et moi de t'abandonner et que ce trou devienne ma tombe.

Je me desserre un peu de son étreinte et lui dit :

\- On va rentrer, tu as ta jambe qu...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, me coupa-t-il, je vais bien.

Je hoche la tête et me sépare de lui pour prendre Raiponce dans mes bras.

\- Merci.

\- Pas la peine, je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, répondit-elle.

Elle retourne vers Eugène une seconde fois et j'en fais de même avec Jack, puis nous marchons quelques peu avant d'arriver à la route. J'insiste pour que Jack et Eugène prennent la moto et c'est ce qu'ils font, me laissant dans une paisible marche aux côtés de ma cousine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? m'interrogea-t-elle après quelques minutes.

\- On longeait la route quand un camion de bloody scar est passé et nous à vu, expliquai-je. On s'est fait poursuivre dans la forêt pendant... peut-être un quart d'heure, je ne sais pas, puis j'ai entendu qu'ils voulaient nous tirer au lance-roquette alors j'ai plongé sur Eugène pour atterrir dans cette grotte. La roquette a touché le haut du mur et il s'est effondré.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un petit temps mais finit par parler.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

\- Oui, fis-je en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire.

De nouveau, le calme. Je pose alors la question qui me tourmentait dans la caverne.

\- Et vous, comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ?

\- Ben... on a glandé toute la journée mais j'avais un mauvais pré-sentiment parce que je ne vous trouvais sur aucun écran de la vile, commença-t-elle. Et ça s'est confirmé quand on vous a pas vu revenir, au soir. On a essayé de vous appeler plusieurs fois mais je pense que si vous ne répondiez pas, c'est à cause du réseau. Il était déjà assez tard donc alors ce matin, vers... 7h, je me suis faite réveillée par Jack. Il était vraiment agité et très, _très_ lourd ! m'informa-t-elle. Mais son acharnement a servi parce qu'il a été aussi minutieux que les experts et a vu les traces de pneus et de fuite à la lisière des bois. On a suivi le chemin de branches et racines cassées pour arriver à un tas de roche. Le lance-roquette avait été jeté quelques mètres plus loin et on a vite enlevé les pierres. La suite, tu la connais.

\- Oui, vous nous avez sauvé.

Je calcule toute l'histoire et ne peux m'empêcher de fondre de l'intérieur en entendant que Jack était si déterminé.

\- C'est surprenant, déclara Raiponce.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et l'interroge du regard, puis de la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est surprenant ? demandai-je.

\- La manière dont il tient à toi, m'éclaira-t-elle. Il t'aime tellement qu'il n'a pas peur de montrer ses sentiments aux autres. Et puis, il était si anxieux quand tu n'étais pas là.

\- J'étais aussi très inquiète p...

\- Pas que ça, me coupa-t-elle. Même quand vous ne sortiez pas ensemble, il pétait les plombs quand tu étais capturée. Et il niait encore t'aimer, mais on l'avait tous compris. Pareil pour toi... Ta tête quand on t'a forcé à l'embrasser... Anna et moi, on a tout de suite capté. C'est un lien fort qui vous uni, vraiment. J'avais même jamais vu ça.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais que j'aime Jack de tout mon coeur, mais je ne savais en revanche pas que c'était si unique.

\- Tu as sans doutes raison...

\- Et je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça...

Je médite tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire durant quelques minutes au terme desquelles nous arrivons au QG. Une fois devant la porte, je serre ma cousine dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas partagé de moment comme celui-ci avec elle depuis une éternité et je me rends compte que ça m'a manqué.

J'ouvre la porte et entre enfin en me dirigeant droit vers le salon où Jack m'attend déjà debout. Raiponce a raison, c'est rare les gars comme lui. Je lui saute dans les bras et cette fois-ci, nous prenons tout notre temps, serrés l'un contre l'autre tandis que le sentiment de sécurité qui accompagne ses étreintes revient s'insinuer doucement en moi. Dans ses bras, c'est là qu'est ma place. Dans ses bras, c'est là que je devrais toujours être. Dans ses bras, c'est ce que j'appelle "chez moi".

Si je mets du temps à bien vouloir le lâcher, il met une éternité et cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence doucereux, il desserre son étreinte et je me recule en lui lançant un regard profond. Le sien est aussi intense et je me recolle à lui, non pas pour le serrer dans mes bras mais pour l'embrasser longuement. Il me rend mon baiser avec amour et je ne sens plus la gravité, comme à chaque fois que nos lèvres se touchent. C'est comme si ce n'était plus la force d'attraction qui m'attirait au sol, mais lui. C'est l'astre autour duquel je gravite, le seul qui ai de l'importance à mes yeux, le seul qui puisse m'aimer comme je l'aime, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'aimer plus que je ne l'aime. Alors je le lui dis, et devinez ce qu'il me répond ?

\- Pas autant que moi je t'aime.

\- Impossible, contestai-je

\- Qui te dit ça ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire à tomber.

\- Moi, et j'ai toujours raison.

Il me prend le menton et m'embrasse délicatement. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime,...

Nous partons ensuite manger et quand j'ai fini, je déclare :

\- Bon, je vais prendre une bonne douche parce que je suis toute crade.

J'hésite à partir et ne sais pas si je suis prête, mais après avoir failli mourir, je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde à ses côtés et profiter du temps que nous avons ensemble tant que nous en avons, alors je lui murmure doucement pour que les autres n'entendent pas :

\- Je sais que je suis prête... _je te veux..._

Il me laisse partir pour la douche et je me décrasse avec application, mais un problème survient : menstruation. JE DÉTESTE CES RÈGLES À LA CON !

Wow, c'est vrai qu'on est en rogne, quand on les a ! Je pensais que les gars exagérait juste un peu...

Je sors de la salle de bain un poil bougonne et quand j'arrive à la chambre, Jack s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement. Merde...

\- Jack, on va pas pouvoir, murmurai-je d'un ton triste.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui dire ça et suis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je commence même à blanchir légèrement.

\- J'ai... mes trucs... éludai-je.

Il me jette un regard interrogateur signifiant que je vais devoir être plus explicite. Je pointe le sol mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui que je pointe et continue mes "explicitations" implicite.

\- Tu sais... mes règles, lâchai-je.

Il devient blanc et je me doute qu'il est mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- T'excuse pas... fit-il, toujours un peu gauche. T'y peux rien...  
Le pauvre, il doit vraiment être mal ! Et moi... bah je suis complètement désolée. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasse avant de filer au lit avec lui. Je me serre fort contre lui et le sens tendu.  
\- Tu sais, c'est pas contagieux, murmurais-je d'un ton lasse.  
C'est quoi cette manie des mecs de toujours être stressés quand on parle de règles ? Je me souviens d'un jour où Mérida avait ramené une boîte de tampons et l'a oublié sur la table du salon. Eugène et Harold ont surveillé la boîte toute la journée comme si elle allait les attaquer ! Une autre fois, Raiponce et Eugène déchargeaient les courses et il a jeté le paquet de serviettes sur le canapé comme s'il allait être contaminé par un virus. Vraiment immatures...  
Je m'endors quelque peu sur les nerfs ( mais ils exagèrent même pas, on est vraiment colérique, en fait ! ) et me réveille seule. Pff... On pari combien qu'il était mal à l'aise parce que ça pisse littéralement le sang dans ma culotte ?

Je me lève donc et me prépare avant d'arriver dans le salon où j'ai la surprise de découvrir que les autres sont déjà revenus. Anna me saute dans les bras, une habitude qui ne changera jamais, et je la serre encore plus fort car j'ai failli mourir sans lui avoir dis adieu et je m'en serais voulu... heu... à vie ?

Les autres me serrent un par un et une fois le tour fini, je demande :

\- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? Et où sont Katniss et Peeta ?

\- On est revenu dès que Raiponce nous a dit pour l'éboulement, répondit Josh. On avait fait une pause de nuit et donc, on était pas encore arrivés à Denver, et on a pas su reprendre Katniss et Peeta.

Je reste silencieuse face à cette déclaration. Toute cette histoire n'aura servi à rien.  
\- Donc, on a risqué nos peaux seuls pour que vous alliez les chercher et vous êtes même pas foutu de le faire ? récapitulai-je.  
\- Heu... hésita Harold après un long silence, oui.

Bon, je ne dois pas m'énerver, je ne dois pas m'énerver, je ne dois pas m'énerver... JE M'ÉNERVE !  
\- Alors on a fait tout ça pour rien ? Vous êtes cons ou quoi ? m'exclamais-je  
\- Elle est dans sa période, hein ? entendis-je murmurer Anna à Jack  
\- Oui.  
\- TAIS-TOI ! lui criai-je dessus.  
Il se tourne brusquement vers moi d'un air surpris et je m'approche en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, hein ? le sermonnai-je.  
\- Mais j..  
\- Non, tu te tais et tu viens !  
\- Mais...  
Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je le tire carrément par les oreilles comme les dames dans les vieux films et l'emmène dans la chambre sous ses cris de protestation. Je l'élance vers le lit ou il s'assoit en enfant sage tandis que je commence à tempêter.  
\- Franchement, c'est bien la peine de se donner tout ce mal pour rien faire ! Ils auraient pas pu aller les chercher ? ...  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je suis plus posée et Jack toujours assis sagement sur le lit. Je me rends compte que j'ai été un peu trop brusque avec lui tout à l'heure et me sens coupable.  
\- Jack, je suis désolée.  
Il ne dit rien et je le soupçonne de ne même pas écouter depuis tout à l'heure. Puis je me dis qu'il y a d'autres manières d'attirer son attention. Je me pose sur le lit à ses côtés et l'embrasse tendrement en passant les mains sur ses fossettes taillées à la perfection. Il me rend mon baiser avec hésitation et je me rapproche de lui tandis que ses mains passes dans mon dos pour me ramener contre lui. Je l'aime. Il se positionne bientôt sur le dos et je suis en califourchon sur lui, embrassant toujours ses lèvres si merveilleuse. Je l'aime... Il nous fait rouler sur le côté et je me retrouve bien assez tôt sous lui tandis qu'il me barre la route à droite et à gauche de ses bras, mais je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir, trop concentrée par le plaisir de ses lèvres pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'aime ! Je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et il redescend jusqu'à mes hanches, faisant parcourir mon corps d'un frisson aucunement dû au froid.  
\- Tu vois que c'est pas si terrible... murmurais-je.  
\- En effet, je dois le reconnaître.  
Je ris légèrement avant de me faire interrompre par ses lèvres. Il me murmure ensuite :  
\- J'aime voir tes lèvres sourire mais je les aime encore plus contre les miennes.  
\- C'est réciproque.

Je suis bien, parfaitement bien. Je me sens heureuse comme à chaque fois que je suis à ses côtés. Quand soudain, l'alarme retentit, signal que nous allons devoir agir en force pour je ne sais encore quelle mission. Jack se décolle légèrement de moi et me regarde avec sérieux.

\- Je déteste vraiment ces putains de bloody scar, déclarai-je.

Il se relève et nous repartons au salon pour voir l'alerte sur la TV. Des bloody scar trainent des personnes arrêtées sur la place, montant sur une estrade. Les prisonniers ont les yeux bandés et les mains liées tandis que les bloody scar les alignent en une rangée de cinq bien droite. Ce sont les condamnés à mort du mois. Car en effet, tous les mois, les personnes injustement arrêtées sont positionnées sur la place de manière à les exécuter en public. Dans ces cas là, nous intervenons rapidement pour sauver ces innocents.

J'accours à la cave mais Kristof et Harold en sortent déjà, les bras chargés d'armes et de vestes pare-balles. Sans plus attendre, j'enfile une veste et prends une mitraillettes ainsi que les cartouches qui vont avec, puis je sors en trombe du QG, suivie de Jack, Harold, Mérida, Kristof, Josh, Astrid et Eugène. Ils prennent la Jaguar et Jack me prend sur son dos avant de s'envoler vers le centre-ville. Nous arrivons avant eux et Jack se pose sur un toit en sortant son sniper accroché à l'arrière de sa tenue. Le commandant de la base de cette ville fait un discours par transmission à partir de l'écran géant ( bande de lâches... ) et Jack tire rapidement un premier coup dans la tête d'un des bloody scar sensés abattre les "criminels", qui s'effondre au sol sous les cris de tous.

\- Jack, tu as pris tes bombonnes ? demandai-je.

Il détourne son attention de la place et me fixe avec déconcertion.

\- Je...oui, j'en ai deux ou trois sur moi, répondit-il.

\- Bien, va faire un graffiti de l'autre côté du bâtiment, ordonnai-je.

Il ne répond rien et se lève pour partir mais je le retiens brièvement par la manche et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Fais attention, murmurai-je en le regardant dans les yeux intensément.

Il m'embrasse lui-même une dernière fois et répond :

\- Toi aussi.

Je le laisse partir et me place au sniper pour viser la tête d'un autre bloody scar. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre sniper tire sur un troisième et je suppose que les autres sont arrivés. Après avoir tué tous ceux chargés d'éliminer les prisonniers, je saute du toit tout en créant un vent de froid du mieux que je peux pour amortir ma chute. Je roule sur le côté en givrant le sol et me relève en ayant déjà sorti le couteau de ma tresse pour le lancer dans l'abdomen d'un bloody scar un peu plus loin. Sachant que je suis maintenant à découvert et donc une cible de premier choix, je cumule sur la droite, juste à temps car plusieurs balles s'écrasent sur mon précédent emplacement. Je décroche la mitraillette de mon dos et tire sur trois ennemis tout en me mouvant le plus possible afin de ne pas être abattue. Astrid, Eugène, Mérida et Kristof sont aussi sortis de leur cachette et m'aident dans ce furieux combat pour la vie des innocents.

\- Kristof ! lui criai-je étant donné qu'il est le plus proche de moi tout en enfonçant mon couteau dans le cou d'un bloody scar me sautant littéralement dessus. Il faut que quelqu'un aille veiller sur Jack, il est à l'arrière du bâtiment !

Il hoche la tête et part en courant vers le lieu désigné alors que je vois Josh arriver. Il n'y a donc plus qu'Harold pour assurer nos arrières. Je me précipite ensuite dès que j'ai une ouverture pour aller aider les condamnés.

\- Harold, couvre-moi... déclarai-je.

\- _Ok,_ acquiesça-t-il.

Je défais le bandeau du premier prisonniers et il me regarde avec surprise.

\- Vous êtes la fille qui...

\- Oui mais on s'en fout, le coupai-je en sortant un couteau de mes bottes.

Je tranche ses liens et lui ordonne tout en me précipitant vers le prochain des condamnés :

\- Aidez-moi à les libérer.

Il n'hésite pas une seule seconde et entreprend de défaire les liens du troisième alors que je finis de libérer le deuxième en lui faisant la même requête. Je me dirige ensuite vers le quatrième et lui, le dernier tandis que les deux autres, alors libres, fuient le plus loin et vite possible. Je délivre le quatrième un peu avant l'autre et sens soudain une vive douleur dans les côtes, mais pas comme si j'avais reçu une balle, plutôt comme si elles étaient cassées. Vivent les gilets pare-barres ! Ou presque, car je souffre terriblement.

\- Mademoiselle, s'enquit l'homme que je viens de libérer, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, fuyez !

Il ne réagit pas. Imbécile !

\- Hé ho, cassez-vous !

Il hésite mais s'exécute alors que je me tiens les côtes en geignant de douleur. Je serre les dents avant de voir un bloody scar approcher et de lui lancer mon couteau dans le crâne. Mais il était très proche et son corps retombe par-dessus moi, écrasant mes côtes. CA FAIT MAL, SA RACE ! Je hurle de douleur tout en essayant de le dégager, chose difficile étant donné son poids combiné à celui de ses armes et le fait que mes côtes fracturées réduisent ma capacité de mouvement. Des larmes de douleurs ruissèlent malgré moi et je ne peux que geindre tout en essayant d'enlever ce corps de par-dessus moi. Finalement, les combats s'achèvent et Eugène arrive le premier pour me dégager de là mais ne sait visiblement pas que j'ai les côtes brisées.

\- Allez, viens... me dit-il en me soulevant par la taille, ce qui me fait encore plus souffrir.

Je ne peux étouffer un cri de douleur.

\- Mes côtes... cassées...

Ma respiration se fait saccadée et j'ai mal au poumon droit. Mes côtes... elles sont en train de s'y enfoncer ! Je crie avec le peu d'air que mes poumons ont encore la capacités d'accueillir et c'est un mélange entre le hurlement et l'asthme.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Eugène. Heu... Je fais quoi ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même tandis que je halte. LES GARS, ON A UN GROS PROBLÈME ! les appela-t-il.

La tête me tourne sous l'effet de l'oxygène montant en trop grande quantité à mon cerveau et la douleur est insoutenable. Je crie toujours mais ne vois que le ciel qui m'aveugle tout en entendant les voix des autres arriver. Et soudain, mon hurlement se fait plus strident que tout car je pense que... mon poumon est transpercé.

\- ELSA ! cria la voix de Jack.

Je m'apaise au son de cette mélodie envoutante, bien que tragique, et halte toujours, mais je ne crie plus lorsque son visage apparait au-dessus du mien avec une expression de grande anxiété. Je n'ai que quelques secondes de conscience et je sais que je vais bientôt plonger, alors je murmure en expulsant le peu d'air que contenait encore mes poumons :

\- Jack...

Il me semble que ces mots avaient un gout de sang et je ne me trompe pas quand je sens le liquide chaud couler le long de mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne en ne me sentant plus respirer.


	9. Chapter 9 : Le plan

_J'entre dans ma chambre et ce que je vois me marquera à vie..._

J'y découvre Anna dans le lit aux côtés de Hans et si je ne me trompe pas, il n'y a rien sur eux hors mis la couette.

\- ANNA ! hurlai-je, folle de rage.

Anna et Hans se réveillent en sursaut et lorsqu'Anna comprend ce qu'il se passe, elle ouvre de gros yeux.

\- Salut, Elsa... dit-elle d'une petite voix en se cachant le visage dans les draps.

\- Dis-moi que c'est pas ce que je pense !

\- C'est pas ce que tu penses...

\- Ah bon ? la coupai-je. Tu rencontres un gars avec qui tu sors au bout d'une semaine et après deux semaines, tu couches carrément avec lui ! Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?

\- Heu... je suis là... dit l'intéressé, mal à l'aise.

Je me tourne vers lui en lui balançant ses vêtements à la figure.

\- Toi, tu sors d'ici tout de suite ou je t'égorge ! criai-je à son intention.

Aussitôt, il s'habille en vitesse et ressort de la chambre en courant. Je concentre alors mon attention sur ma petite soeur qui vient de perdre sa virginité.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe ? Tu le connais depuis deux semaines, _deux semaines_!

\- Maisouimaisnonmaisjesaispas... minauda-t-elle.

\- Je sais que j'ai pas toujours assuré mais je n'aurais jamais couché avec un gars que je viens de rencontrer ! Il vient de te prouver que tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est le sexe, rien d'autre !

Elle baisse les yeux et des larmes se forment sur ses joues. Elle a enfin comprit où je voulais en venir... Il ne l'aime pas, c'est juste le sexe qu'il veut et il a prit la proie la plus facile à amadouer. Je la serre contre moi à travers les draps et elle éclate en sanglots.

\- Je me sens conne... T'avais raison, j'aurais du apprendre à mieux le connaitre !

Je la berce encore un peu puis lui passe un pyjama. Elle l'enfile et recommence à pleurer. Je me précipite vers elle et la serre dans mes bras encore une fois. Quand elle se calme, je la borde et reste à ses côtés le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Je pense que ce qui la rend si triste, ce n'est pas d'avoir perdu Hans mais d'avoir en quelque sorte été humiliée par celui-ci. Je sors en douce de la chambre et regarde l'heure. 21h57. Dans trois minutes, il me faudra être dans une chambre, n'importe laquelle. Je me précipite dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre que je veux atteindre et regarde ma montre. Ca y est, il est 22h, je n'ai plus le choix. J'ouvre la porte et entends l'eau de la douche couler. Pourquoi ne pas faire une petite blague ? Je m'approche doucement et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

\- HAAAAAAAAA ! s'écria Jack tandis que je referme le battant en me tordant de rire.

Je suis encore morte de rire quand il ressort de la salle de bain avec un expression de rage, ce qui ne fait que rajouter à mon hilarité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à une heure pareille ? me cria-t-il.

Je reprends mon sérieux et lui explique :

\- Tu es un maitre dans l'art de rendre la vie des gens impossible. Je veux que tu m'aides à me venger de Hans... s'il te plait, rajoutai-je en insistant.

Il est totalement pris au dépourvu. Il mesure mes paroles et me demande :

\- Pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

\- Premièrement, ce n'est pas pour moi que je le fais mais pour Anna. Il l'a manipulé pour qu'elle finisse dans son lit donc ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu aideras et deuxièmement, je te donne ce que tu veux en échange, déclarai-je.

Il hésite quelques secondes avant de me répéter :

\- Ce que je veux ?

\- Oui, ce que tu veux, confirmai-je.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis me dit :

\- C'est d'accord. On commence demain.

Un long silence s'ensuit. Il semble attendre quelque chose et je l'interroge du regard.

\- Tu comptes rester plantée là encore longtemps ? soupira-t-il.

\- Ho... heu... tu vas rire mais... héhé... j'ai pas la permission de sortir... après, heu, le... le couvre-feu, balbutiai-je en étant sûre qu'il ferait tout sauf rire.

Il se frappe le visage du plat de la main et secouant la tête de droite à gauche dans un geste de désespoir. Il m'avait déjà dit le numéro de sa chambre et qu'il pouvait y accueillir une autre personne mais ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit, c'est que c'est un lit à deux place et non des lits jumeaux. J'ouvre de gros yeux en comprenant que je vais devoir dormir dans le même lit que lui et il me dit d'un ton tout sauf accueillant :

\- Bienvenue !

Et là, je m'évanouie.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et me remémore hier soir avant de me rendre compte que je suis blottie dans les bras de Jack et qu'il m'y serre, encore endormis. Je me relève brusquement et m'apprête à partir mais ce serait inutile car nous avons une réunion au début de la journée. Je pousse un soupire et me dirige vers l'armoire. ( Aurais-je oublié de vous préciser que chaque armoire contient des affaires pour hommes _et_ pour femmes ? Oui. Et bien maintenant, vous êtes au courant ). Je prends donc des vêtements et file sous la douche en prenant le soin de fermer le verrou à double tour. Quand je ressors de la salle de bain, à peine j'ouvre la porte que j'entends ça :

\- WAAAAAAH !

Je pousse un cri de surprise tandis que Jack se paie ma tête. Il apparait derrière le battant, hilare, tandis que je m'énerve un peu. Je me venge en prenant la poignée et j'ouvre violemment la porte, ce qui lui donne un coup sur l'épaule et lui fait perdre l'équilibre. J'affiche une mine satisfaite et déclare :

\- Change-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire...

Contre toute attente, il ne va pas dans la salle de bain et s'habille devant mes yeux ébahis. Il prend un plaisir malin à me provoquer et cela fonctionne car je dois avouer que si je ne le détestais pas, je me jetterais sur lui... Il a un de ces corps ! _Elsa, on parle bien de Gamin ?_ Oui, tu as raison, je dois me ressaisir. _C'est déjà mieux_.

\- Si tu essaies de me draguer, saches que tu n'as aucune chance, précisai-je à Jack.

\- Mais qui te dit que je te drague ?

\- Disons qu'on ne se met pas torse nu devant des gens sans raison...

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer.

Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il vient de me suggérer de lui montrer mes seins ?

\- Espèce de gros pervers ! m'indignai-je.

Il rit, satisfait de m'avoir énervé, et finit de s'habiller. Nous sortons et rejoignons les autres à la salle principale. Quand nous arrivons, Eugène est en train de montrer quelque chose à Mérida qui nous regarde arriver avec la bouche grande ouverte. Astrid et Kristof suivent son regard et affichent la même expression qu'elle. Eugène lui tapote l'épaule pour regagner son attention mais elle lui prend le menton d'une main et lui tourne la tête vers nous. Il ouvre de gros yeux et demande :

\- Est-ce que j'hallucine ou est-ce que c'est bien Jack et Elsa qui arrivent ensemble sans s'entre-tuer ?

Je pousse un long soupire, m'assieds et prends la pomme sur plateau de Mérida en jouant avec.

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas... répondis-je. Mais tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas sans raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ? me questionna Mérida.

\- Il y a qu'on doit faire regretter à Hans d'être né. Il a manipulé Anna et elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien avant... Eh bien, avant de coucher avec lui, soupirais-je de tristesse.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Astrid.

\- Ne la jugez pas trop sévèrement, elle n'a que 14 ans et est assez naïve...

\- C'est pas elle qu'on va juger mais l'autre connard ! s'énerva Kristof.

\- Tu as un plan ? m'interrogea Eugène.

\- Mon plan...

Je lance la pomme à Jack qui la rattrape d'un geste vif.

\- ...c'est lui, déclarai-je.

Il me sourit d'un air triomphant avant de mordre dans la pomme et de la balancer derrière lui. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais elle atterrit en plein Hans. Tous à table, nous applaudissons tandis qu'il nous salue comme il le ferait face à un public au théâtre. Décidemment, mon plan est infaillible ! Harold et Raiponce arrivent à ce moment et n'ont pas l'air de comprendre la situation.

\- On va faire payer Hans, commençais-je.

\- Il s'est servi d'Anna... continua Mérida.

\- Pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles, compléta Eugène.

\- On va avoir besoin d'un plan, déclara Kristof.

\- Et un bon ! finit Astrid.

Aussitôt, les autres s'assoit avec nous et nous débattons sur la manière d'agir. À 9h, nous partons pour la réunion durant laquelle ils ne parlent pas de choses très intéressantes à mes yeux, ensuite j'ai mon cours de maniement des armes avec Astrid et Mérida et on nous montons sur le toit. En arrivant, je vois Hans discuter avec Johanna. J'avais oublié que nous avons ce cours en commun avec lui. Je fais exprès de lancer mes couteaux tout près de sa tête pour lui faire peur et il me jette à chaque fois un regard hargneux. Quand le cours est fini, Astrid et moi partons pour ma chambre voir Anna. Elle est effondrée en larmes et ce spectacle me brise le coeur. Je la serre dans mes bras et lui dit doucement :

\- Tu sais, on va tous mettre le paquet pour lui faire regretter... J'ai même dormis dans le même lit que Gamin, pour ça !

Elle rit légèrement.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Après que tu te sois endormie, je suis allée le voir pour lui demander de m'aider à te venger mais je couvre-feu avait déjà été dépassé et comme on a pas de permission de veillée, j'ai du dormir avec lui, expliquai-je.

\- Si, j'ai reçus les badges de veillée, hier, m'informa-t-elle. Je te l'avais pas donné ?

Aussitôt, je passe à la colère.

\- Quoi !? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis plutôt ?! m'exclamais-je.

\- J'ai oublié ! dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Je lui donne un petit coup sur la tête avec un air fâché, ce qui la fait un peu rire ainsi qu'à Astrid. Quand je pense que j'aurais pu éviter ça...

Nous continuons à discuter durant toute la pause de midi quand j'entends que quelqu'un glisse un papier dans la boite au lettre murale. Astrid va le chercher et déclare :

\- C'est le nouvel horaire de la semaine. Tiens, c'est bizarre...

Je lève les yeux vers elle qui affiche un air consterné. Elle me tend le papier en m'expliquant :

\- Ils ont changés l'organisation. Dorénavant, c'est une heure de chaque matière ou entrainement par jour.

Je ne comprends ce que cela implique qu'en lisant le papier. Avant, je n'avais que quatre heures par semaines d'entrainements avec Jack. Maintenant, je vais le voir _tout les jours_.


	10. Chapter 10 : Vengeance

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que le nouvel horaire a été instauré. J'ai une heure d'entrainement avec Jack juste après les diner et les seules choses hebdomadaires sont les réunions du jeudi.

 **FLASHBACK DE LA DERNIÈRE RÉUNION**

\- Je pense qu'on devrait mettre des gardes ici, là et là, dit Darwin à un vieil incapable.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on retourne sur le terrain ? l'interrompis-je.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi, intrigué.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir passer à l'action ? demandai-je.

Darwin est surprit et répond en s'avançant vers moi :

\- Et bien, pas dans l'immédiat...

\- Répondez à ma question. "Quand " et pas "Dans combien de temps".

\- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons rien prévu pour vous pour le moment...

\- Quoi ? le coupai-je. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

\- Vous devez rester ici et élaborer les plans avec nous ! s'écria-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Pour devenir des incapables dans votre genre et envoyer les soldats en mission suicide ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? demandai-je.

\- Je t'interdis de nous traiter d'incapable !

\- Ah bon ? Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes ! m'énervai-je.

Je vois plusieurs jeunes pouffer à la table mais n'y fais pas attention.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici à moisir et perdre le sens de la pratique pour envoyer les _vrais_ rebelles se faire tuer avec un plan minable et soit disant réfléchi ! criai-je. Je veux me battre ! Je veux être utile à la rébellion !

Il ne répond rien et fait signe à deux soldats se tenant près de la porte.

\- Numéro de ta chambre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce... cent-cinquante-deux, pourquoi ?

Les soldats me prennent par les bras et commence à m'emmener. Je me doute qu'ils vont m'enfermer dans ma chambre et je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Hélas, je suis incapable de m'échapper et je me débats et essayant de me libérer de leur emprise.

\- Mais vous allez me lâcher, putain ? criai-je.

Apparemment, non. Je relève la tête vers la table où tout monde à les yeux rivés sur le spectacle des deux hommes me tirant vers l'arrière et de moi me débattant dans tout les sens pour rester ici. Comprenant que je n'ai plus que quelques secondes à rester dans cette pièce, je décide de raisonner ceux qui peuvent l'être.

\- Vous voyez ? Ils savent qu'ils ne sont plus utiles à la résistance mais refusent de voir une nouvelle génération plus compétente prendre leur place ! C'est à notre tour de prendre les choses en mains, vous êtes des poids morts ! Vous êtes des p...

Le battant de porte se referme sur moi et je crie :

\- ENFOIRÉS ! Lâchez-moi ! Mais casse-toi ! m'énervai-je sur un des hommes qui me tiens le bras. ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je me demande si je serais encore acceptée à la prochaine réunion. Harold m'a dit que normalement, oui, mais j'ai des doutes. Je lui ai donc demandé de vérifier et il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait la réponse dimanche et devinez quoi ? On est dimanche, 21h, je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui mais plutôt Darwin le coupable. Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas beaucoup apprécié dès le premier jour, après que j'ai contesté son autorité en disant que leur plan d'approche était un peu trop pourri à mon gout. Non, c'est surtout le fait que tout le monde trouve mes plans mieux que les siens qui le dérange... vieux chnoc !

Alors que je médite tout ça dans ma tête, étendue sur le lit, le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Je relève la tête pour découvrir Harold entrer avec un grand sourire s'affichant sur tout son visage. C'est que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Et effectivement, il me le confirme :

\- Tu es encore acceptée ! me dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le lit.

Je pousse un soupire de soulagement. Tout le poids que j'ai porté ces trois derniers jours s'allège d'un seul coup et je me détends.

\- Merci Harold.

Je lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos avant de retomber lourdement sur mon lit.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire... me dit-il.  
\- Ok, à demain.  
Je le sens qui se lève et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends la porte se fermer. Je souffle un bon coup quand quelqu'un entre en trombe dans la chambre et claque la porte violemment. Je me redresse d'un bond pour découvrir Jack, une cagoule sur la tête et une autre à la main, suivi de Raiponce, Mérida, Eugène et Kristof tenant Harold par le col qui enfile lui aussi une cagoule sur sa tête.  
\- Gamin ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? m'étonnais-je  
\- Comment tu m'as reconnu ? demanda Jack.  
\- La tâche sur ton pantalon que je t'ai faite ce midi.  
\- Hum, ok...  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici en cagoule à une heure pareille ?  
Il me lance celle qu'il tenait à la main. Je la rattrape et l'interroge du regard en montrant l'objet.  
\- On va se venger de Hans, déclara-t-il  
Je souris et enfile la cagoule avant de m'avancer et de les rejoindre. Nous commençons à partir dans un dédale de couloirs et en chemin, je demande :  
\- C'est quoi le plan ?  
Jack, qui mène le groupe à destination, m'explique alors :  
\- On va débarquer dans sa chambre et le kidnapper. Ensuite on l'emmènera sur le toit pour lui demander d'avouer que c'est un salopard, on film et on diffusera ça demain quand la salle principale sera pleine.  
Je n'en reviens pas. Ce plan est juste fantastique ! Je le félicite de l'avoir trouver et il me répond :  
\- C'est pas tout. En prime, tu auras le droit de le frapper un peu !  
\- Je pourrais t'embrasser ! m'écriai-je, folle de joie à l'idée de frapper Hans.  
Aussitôt, tout le monde se retourne vers moi et je peux deviner qu'ils sont ébahis derrière leur cagoule. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dis que je pourrais embrasser Jack ? Je pense que oui.  
\- Continuons d'avancer, m'empressai-je de dire.  
Personne ne rajoute rien et nous arrivons enfin à la chambre de Hans. Jack s'arrête devant et me regarde en pointant la porte  
\- À toi l'honneur... murmura-t-il.  
Je m'approche de la porte avec un grand sourire qui leur est invisible et donne un coup violent dans le battant. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et j'y découvre Hans sur son ordinateur qui nous regarde avec des yeux ébahis. Je rentre suivie des autres puis Harold et Kristof le prennent par les bras et l'embarquent. Il se débat mais n'est pas assez fort et est donc emmener sur le toit. Là, je sors mon magnum et le pointe sur sa tête. Il recule, apeuré, tandis que je reste impassible, avançant doucement. Je vois Raiponce lui jeter un papier à la tête. Puis Mérida s'avance avec une feuille à la main où est écrit "ouvre-le".

Il s'exécute et je devine qu'il y est écrit qu'il doit avouer ce qu'il a fait à ma soeur et certainement pas qu'à elle. Eugène s'avance avec une mini caméra et je vois la lumière rouge signalant que ça film. Hans finit de lire le mot et demande :  
\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?  
Je m'avance et alors qu'il est toujours à terre, je lui écrase la main. Mérida retourne sa feuille et il est écrit dessus "dis-le". Je pourrais presque en rire tellement ils ont tout prévu. Hans hésite et je charge le fusil.  
\- O-ok, c'est bon... j-j'avoue, bégaya-t-il. Je n'ai jamais aimé de fille et c'est pas prêt de changer ! Vous êtes content ?

Je m'approche de lui et donne un coup sur sa tête avec la crosse de mon pistolet. Il s'évanouit et j'enlève ma cagoule, soufflant enfin l'air frais de la nuit. Je me retourne ensuite vers les autres et leur tape dans la main un par un. Avant de redescendre, je jette un dernier regard à Hans et murmure une insulte à son égard. Une fois arrivés en bas, il est temps de nous séparer et j'hésite devant Jack. Finalement, je m'approche de lui et lui dis :

\- Merci de nous avoir aidé.  
\- De rien. Et puis, c'était assez amusant, répondit-il  
Je reste face à lui tandis que les autres repartent déjà. Je perds ensuite mon sourire en me rappelant la condition à laquelle il a accepté de nous aider et me lance.  
\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange maintenant qu'on a réussis ?  
Il affiche un sourire malicieux qui ne me plaît pas du tout.  
\- Je te dirais quand je saurais... déclara-t-il simplement.  
Sur ces mots, il se retourne et part dans la direction opposée. Je reste bouche bée devant cette révélation. Ce n'est maintenant plus un marché, non : j'ai une dette envers lui. Et Dieu sait que je _déteste_ avoir une dette envers qui que ce soit. De plus, il pourra maintenant me demander ce qu'il veut que je ne pourrais pas refuser ( du moins, une seule fois ). Et j'appréhende énormément le genre de requête qu'il pourrait avoir.

Je finis par me sortir de mes songes et me dirige vers mon dortoir où je trouve Anna avec un visage inquiet qui m'interroge du regard.

\- Où étais-tu ? me questionna-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je vois que son regard vole de mon fusil que je n'ai toujours pas rangé jusqu'à la cagoule que je tiens dans l'autre main. C'est clair que ça peut paraitre un peu suspect. Je m'assieds sur le lit et entreprends de lui faire le récit de cette folle soirée. Une fois celui-ci terminé, elle est d'une humeur joviale bien que fatiguée. Elle me remercie d'avoir fait ça pour elle et nous nous endormons assez tôt, motivées à l'idée de voir la vidéo de Hans diffusée demain matin à la salle principale.

Le lendemain, effectivement, j'arrive dans la vaste salle et me dirige vers notre table habituelle avec Anna et Raiponce qui s'est réveillée à la même heure que nous. Astrid, Harold et Kristof y sont déjà installés. Peu de temps après, Jack, Mérida et Eugène arrivent, ce dernier tenant une clé USB dans la main. Il affiche un grand sourire et me la lance. Je l'attrape au vol et me tourne vers Astrid. Elle est chargée de diffuser la vidéo sur le mur de l'entrée.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer où brancher ça ! dit-elle en se levant et me faisant signer de la suivre.

Je me lève et pars à sa suite. Elle m'emmène dans la salle de contrôle qui est vide à cette heure-ci.

\- Passe, demanda-t-elle en me tendant le plat de sa main.

J'y dépose la clé et elle la branche sur un des nombreux ordinateurs. Elle commence ensuite à cliquer sur plein de boutons et de dossiers. Après une petite minute d'attente, elle s'arrête, la main posée sur la souris, et se retourne dans ma direction.

\- T'es prête ?

\- Vas-y ! lançai-je, excitée comme une puce.

Elle clique alors sur le dossier et nous voyons la vidéo s'afficher sur l'écran. Je devine qu'elle est diffusée en ce moment même à la salle principale. Je tape dans la main d'Astrid avant de la serrer fort dans mes bras.

\- T'es la meilleure ! la complimentai-je.

\- Je sais, se vanta-t-elle.

Nous rions puis installons le fichier sur l'ordinateur. Elle le programme pour repasser toutes les demi-heures et nous repartons déjeuner. Quand j'arrive dans la salle avec Astrid, je vois tout le monde afficher un sourire béat et je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de Jack. Il est surprit, comme tout les autres, puis je m'écrie :

\- Tu es le meilleur Gamin du monde !

\- Blondie qui me fait un compliment, c'est une première !

Je sais que je l'aurais en temps normal frappé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être reconnaissante pour ce qu'il a fait.


	11. Chapter 11 : Défauts

J'ai maniement des armes avec Astrid et Mérida. Quand nous arrivons sur le toit, nous trouvons Hans encore assommé et éclatons de rire. Pour le réveiller, je ne trouve pas de meilleure technique que de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les couilles.

\- Réveille-toi ! criai-je.

Il ouvre de gros yeux et se relève rapidement. Il ne semble pas comprendre la situation puis, enfin, son expression devient tracassée et il se presse de partir. Nous repartons dans notre hilarité et quand Johanna entre, elle doit certainement nous prendre pour des folles. Le cours se déroule sans problème et juste après, j'ai tire sur cible où nous "apprenons" à tirer à l'arc et d'autres armes à main avec Mérida et Raiponce qui partagent ce cours avec moi. Mérida excelle dans cette discipline étant donné qu'elle se servait souvent d'un arc quand nous étions au QG. C'était la plus douée du groupe et c'est la plus douée du camp. Je pourrais presque avoir un complexe à côté d'elle si je ne visais pas aussi bien au couteau. Toute la matinée, nous avons d'autres cours tel que _survie_ ou _mise en situation d'attaque_. Survie est un cours servant plutôt à nous apprendre à... bah, à survivre ! dans un milieu tel qu'en forêt ou dans un désert. Mise en situation d'attaque est plutôt pour nous apprendre à réagir si en mission spéciale, nous nous faisons attaquer. Par exemple, si notre chef d'escouade se fait tuer, comment s'organiser ? Ou si nous nous trouvons dans un champ de mine, quelle technique adopter ?

Je vais diner seule car les autres ont encore leur cours et que je suis celle qui les finis le plus tôt. Je pourrais bien rejoindre Jack que je vois rigoler au loin avec des amis à lui... _Mais c'est Gamin, hé ho !_ Oui, tu as raison, Fierté. _J'ai toujours raison._

Après cette petite discussion avec Fierté, je décide de ne pas le rejoindre et mange seule, je dois garder ma fierté ! Je me dirige ensuite vers le square où je dois attendre une demi-heure que le cours commence. Je m'ennuie tellement ! Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je commence à m'étendre dans la neige que j'ai crée et me relaxe. On est pas si mal, comme ça. À vrai dire, je ne m'ennuie même plus. C'est comme si il n'y avait plus rien au monde hors mis le ciel plein de nuageux qui me fait face. J'aimerai que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, tout est si tranquille, si calme. J'en oublie la guerre, le peuple oppressé de l'autre côté du mur, les gens s'entrainant avec l'envie de libérer le monde...

\- HÉ HO ! TU VAS TE RÉVEILLER, OUI ?

Je me relève d'un bond et vois Jack à côté de moi. Visiblement, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'appelle. L'adrénaline redescend doucement tandis que je souffle un bon coups.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'as fichus une de ces trouilles ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Ouais ben si tu te serais pas endormie...

\- ÉTAIS ! le corrigeais-je en m'énervant. ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS ? LES "SI" N'AIMENT PAS LES "RAIS" !

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de péter un plomb ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- C'est parce que personne ne sait parler français !

Il se frappe le visage du plat de la main et pousse un soupire.

\- Bon, on peut commencer l'entrainement Mrs White ? me questionna-t-il en m'appelant comme les profs.

\- Oui... répondis-je en me calmant.

Je me lève et il me demande :

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à la grammaire ?

\- Parce que j'estime que c'est important de parler correctement... Et aussi parce que c'es pire qu'entendre des ongles gratter un tableau.

Il secoue la tête dans un signe de désespoir et nous entamons l'entrainement qui se déroule un peu mieux que d'habitude. Quand la cloche du camp qui signale chaque heure résonne dans le square, nous commençons à prendre nos affaires ( une bouteille d'eau, en fait ) et partir. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Et sinon, tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu veux ?

Il se retourne vers moi avec une expression de curiosité.

\- Heu... non. Pourquoi ?

Je ne réponds pas que je déteste avoir des dettes mais il semble le deviner et affiche un air supérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans le fait d'avoir une dette envers moi ? me questionna-t-il.

\- D'avoir une dette envers toi ! m'exclamai-je.

Il rit mais je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. Je me détourne et commence à marcher dans le sens opposé mais il me retient par le bras.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça une réponse... dit-il.

\- Il va falloir t'en contenter, répondis-je.

J'enlève brusquement mon bras de sa main mais il m'a tiré vers lui juste avant, ce qui fait que dans mon élan, je me retrouve collée à lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Bon, je n'aime pas avoir des dettes parce que si quelque chose arrive à cette personne, je devrais obligatoirement l'aider ou pire : je ne saurais pas l'aider et jamais je n'aurais remboursé cette dette, expliquai-je.

Il médite cette réponse et me déclare :

\- Ca me semble un bon argument.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

Je lui lance un sourire provocateur et il me regarde avec une lueur de défi. Et là, je pense que je comprends quelque chose... Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais je ne me trompe quand je discerne quelque chose dans le regard de quelqu'un, _jamais_. Et ce que je vois dans ces yeux...

\- Tu m'aimes ? m'étonnai-je.

Aussitôt, il détourne le regard et recule de quelques pas.

\- Quoi ? Non ! renia-t-il. Pas du tout !

\- Si, tu... tu m'aimes ! confirmai-je.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- J'aimerai bien, mais c'est faux. L'autre fois, tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser...

\- C'était juste pour te faire chier !

\- Puis, tu viens me réconforter...

\- Je ne suis pas sans coeur !

\- Et tu m'as obligé à te serrer dans tes bras en volant...

\- J'espérais que tu tombes !

\- Et si tu n'as encore rien trouver à me demander, je suis sûre que c'est parce que tu voulais juste passer du temps avec moi...

\- Mais t'es folle ? C'est parce que je te fais languir !

\- Mais tu m'aimes !

\- Non !

\- Ne me mens pas, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai !

\- Jamais je ne t'aimerais ! Tu es une petite arrogante trop sûre d'elle qui s'amuse à me planter des couteaux à côté de la tête et me traite de gamin 24 heures sur 24 et tu penses qu'il n'y a que toi qui a vécu des choses éprouvantes, tu es égoïste et narcissique ! Je suis sûr que tu t'en rends compte !

\- Je te plante des couteaux à côté de la tête parce que tu es un arrogant trop sûr de lui qui se fout de ma gueule 24 heures sur 24 et m'appelle tout le temps "Blondie" et tu ne te dis jamais que les autres ont le droit à avoir des défauts mais toi, il faudrait t'excuser d'être chiant et narcissique tout le temps ! Voilà ce dont je me rends compte !

\- Je suis pas arrogant ! protesta-t-il.

\- Moi non plus !

\- Et je ne suis pas chiant ! rajouta-t-il.

\- Et moi pas égoïste !

\- Et pour finir, je ne suis pas narcissique !

\- Et moi oui, peut-être ?

Nous restons dans un silence plein de rage à nous scruter pendant quelques secondes puis je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas si différents... Arrogant, narcissique, méchant l'un envers l'autre, chiant et égoïste, nous nous sommes fait le même discours sur l'autre à peu de choses près. Je me retourne vivement et pars pour ma chambre. Tant pis pour le cours de stratégie, je suis trop en colère pour me concentrer sur autre chose que notre engueulade. Bizarrement, je ne m'arrête pas devant ma chambre mais celle de Jack. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je pense que mon subconscient m'y a emmené sans que je ne m'en rende compte. L'enfoiré ! _Ca, c'est le cas de le dire !_

Je n'ai aucune envie de revoir Jack, mais je sais que l'on doit s'expliquer. J'entre dans la chambre qu'il a laissé ouverte et commence à m'avancer dedans. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sors d'ici immédiatement !_ Non, je dois rester ici pour m'excuser de m'être emportée comme ça. _Et puis quoi encore ? Autant couché avec, oui ! Je t'ordonne de sortir d'ici sur le champ_. Tu sais quoi, Fierté ? Va te faire ! Il serait temps que je t'oublie de temps en temps.

Je m'assieds sur le lit et attends que Jack rentre. Je n'ai pas à patienter longtemps car même pas dix minutes après être rentrée, la porte s'ouvre sur un Jack à l'air contrarié. Je lève les yeux vers lui qui me remarque et devient plus calme, mais son expression se durcie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

Je me lève et lui réponds :

\- Je veux qu'on s'explique.

Un long silence gauche s'installe entre nous. Il referme la porte et s'avance que quelques pas puis déclare :

\- J'ai rien à te dire.

\- C'est faux, le contestai-je. J'ai crus comprendre que j'avais quelques défauts qui te déplaisent beaucoup et c'est réciproque. J'aimerai qu'on mette tout ça au clair...

Il met ses mains dans ses poches et ne dit rien, baissant la tête en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Je prends ça pour une manière de me dire de commencer et me lance:

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as toujours besoin de rabaisser les autres pour te mettre en valeur. À quoi ça te mène ?

\- Je... j'ai eu une enfance assez difficile et je dois dire que je préfèrerais ne jamais revivre un truc pareil alors...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais je comprends la suite. Quelque chose me revient en mémoire et je lui demande :

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dis que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir vécue des choses éprouvantes. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça ?

Il hoche la tête en signe de dénégation et m'explique :

\- Non... C'est pas lié à l'enfance mais plutôt l'adolescence. En fait, depuis que cette guerre a commencé.

Je hoche la tête et repose une question :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais désagréable dès la première rencontre ? Sérieux, t'es arrivé, tu m'as pris de haut en insinuant que je savais pas me servir d'un couteau et tu m'as appelé "Blondie"...

Il lâche un petit rire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

\- Ben, je pense que c'est surtout toi qui est assez susceptible...

\- Heu... c'est vrai que je suis _un peu_ susceptible mais avoue qu'il y avait bien plus sympa comme approche.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que je peux être vexant, des fois, avoua-t-il.

J'hésite à poser ma dernière question mais ne résiste pas à l'envie de savoir.

\- Elle te vient d'où cette constante envie de faire chier le monde ? demandai-je.

\- Tu vois ? Tu es toujours sarcastique ou arrogante ! s'exclama-t-il. Si tu savais comme c'est énervant...

\- Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je. Je... je suis désolée, je ne me rends pas compte... je m'excuse.

Et c'est vrai. Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'usais du sarcasme et apparemment, c'est dérangeant. Mais il n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question...

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours embêter les gens sans raison apparente ? demandai-je moins brusquement.

\- Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-il. C'est assez amusant de voir leur réaction.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plait, arrêter de voir ma réaction ? sollicitai-je.

\- Ouais, je vais essayer, consentit-il.

\- Merci. J'ai fini, à ton tour...

Il se reprend et commence ses explications.

\- J'aimerai bien comprendre ce que tu as vécu, pour être sûr de ne plus faire de gaffe à l'avenir...

Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'hésite énormément à lui confier les difficultés que j'ai rencontré par le passé. Après tout, qui me dit qu'il n'ira pas tout répéter à d'autres personnes pour se moquer de moi ou justement me faire passer pour une martyr ? Personne. Mais si je veux lui faire confiance, il faut bien commencer quelque part. Il semble remarquer mes doutes et me confis :

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'avais une soeur. Quand l'explosion a eu lieu, on était près de la mer. L'onde de choc l'a faite décollée du sol et elle s'est noyée. Après ça, j'avais plus personne. On était déjà orphelin parce que notre mère était partie quand elle était encore qu'un bébé et nous a laissé avec notre père, un vieil alcoolique au chômage. En plus de ça, il nous battait et c'est pour ça qu'on a fugué. Après cette nuit-là, j'avais plus rien, plus personne.

Puis j'ai trouvé Kristof qui était lui aussi orphelin. On a survécu ensemble pendant un an et quand le gouvernement scar s'est créé, on a plus pu continué à voler aussi facilement. Un jour, j'avais volé du pain chez le boulanger mais un bloody scar m'a vu alors Kristof et moi on a été poursuivis pendant longtemps, on faisait que courir. J'étais presque à bout de force quand on a vu les rebelles de l'ABS débarquer et commencer à tuer nos poursuivants. Ils nous ont ensuite pris dans la résistance et depuis, je suis chez moi, ici.

Je n'en reviens pas de son récit. Je n'ai pas été la seule à avoir une vie difficile, même si la mienne l'est devenue seulement après que le météore ait atterrit sur notre planète. Lui, il avait vécu des choses difficiles bien avant cela. Maintenant qu'il m'a raconté son histoire, je sens que je peux lui faire un peu plus confiance, alors je me lance :

\- Avant le météore, j'avais une vie plutôt tranquille. J'avais des parents, j'allais à l'école avec les jeunes de mon âge, on n'avait pas non-plus des problème d'argents ou quoi que ce soit. Mais le soir où il a atterrit, la maison s'est effondrée sur mes parents.

Après ça, Anna et moi avons vécu à l'orphelinat un an et demi avec les autres. On a faillis être adoptées mais comme tu le sais, j'ai accidentellement tué la mère de famille. J'en ai été anéantie. Moi, Elsa White, j'avais mis fin à la vie d'un être humain. De quel droit ? Je m'en veux toujours de l'avoir tuer, même si je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Enfin bref, après ça, on a eu beaucoup de problème car les bloody scar voulaient absolument des hero dans leur armée. Il y en a même un qui est sorti avec Anna dans l'espoir de m'atteindre... Ca a pas été évident, ça, c'est sûr !

Six mois après le gouvernement scar, j'en pouvais plus de toutes ces soi-disant mesures de sécurité qui oppressaient tout le monde. Alors avec ceux qui en avaient vraiment envie, on a quitté l'orphelinat. On a commencé à sauver la ville des bloody scar. Genre quand il y avait une attaque en ville, on allait rapidement sur les lieux et on les tuait tous. Je ne me considère plus comme vraiment humaine depuis que j'ai tué la mère adoptive alors tuer ne représente plus rien pour moi, surtout quand il s'agit de ces salopards.

Il y avait aussi un autre garçon, Peter Pan. Je sortais avec, à l'époque. Mais il est mort quand on a essayé de défendre l'église que les autorités avait décidé de brûler parce qu'il y aurait soi-disant de rebelles qui y étaient cachés. J'ai fais une dépression mais maintenant, ça va mieux, même si ça me rend encore triste d'y repenser... Puis vous êtes venus nous voir et on est ici !

Ma voix a commencé à trembler quand j'ai parlé de Peter. Évidemment, j'ai fais mon deuil, mais ce n'est jamais facile de repenser à cette histoire. Jack semble s'en être rendu compte et s'approche de moi.

\- Hey... ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix compatissante en déposant une main sur mon épaule.

Je hoche la tête et me reprends. Ce n'est pas le moment de repenser à ça. Je relève la tête pour découvrir des yeux de glace attendris me fixer. Une question me taraude l'esprit depuis peu et je pense que c'est le moment de la poser.

\- Est-ce que tu as une... une photo de toi avant d'être contaminé par l'isitis ?

Il est légèrement pris au dépourvu mais se dirige vers un étagère dont il ouvre un tiroir et sort un petit cadre. Il revient vers moi et me le tend. Je regarde la photo à l'intérieur et vois une petite fille qui doit être sa soeur et un petit garçon de 12 ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes chercher les oeufs de Pâques. C'est assez choquant de voir Jack ainsi mais cela m'attendrie. Je souris et lui rends le cadre qu'il reprend en souriant à son tour.

\- Tu as d'autres questions ? demandai-je.

Il referme le tiroir dans lequel il a remit le cadre et déclare :

\- J'en avais d'autres mais je pense que tout est relié à ton passé.

\- Comme pour toi, rajoutai-je.

\- Sans doute, approuva-t-il, bien qu'hésitant.

De nouveau, le silence vient emplir la pièce. Après quelques minutes, je lui dis :

\- Merci d'avoir été franc, ça fait du bien de temps en temps.

Il me sourit et je le lui rends. Ca fait très bizarre d'être gentille avec lui mais ce n'est pas désagréable, loin de là. Finalement, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et me dirige vers la porte, non sans l'avoir remercié une dernière fois. _Bon, tu avais raison._ J'ai toujours raison !

Je repars vers ma chambre et n'en bouge pas de toute l'après-midi. Tant pis pour les cours que je rate, je n'aurais qu'à faire des tours demain. En fin soirée, alors que je n'ai toujours pas bougé de mon lit, je reçois un message d'Anna me disant que tout le monde m'attend pour souper. Je me relève - un peu trop brusquement car la tête me tourne - et repars non sans difficulté vers la salle principale. Toute la bande est déjà là, en train de débattre du nombre de dents idéal à une fourchette, et je m'assieds à la place la plus proche - qui est à côté de Jack. Tous s'interrompent pour me regarder avec des yeux étonnés sauf Jack. Je les interroge du regard et Harold et me demande :

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

Il pointe Jack du doigt et ni lui, ni moi, ne comprenons l'intérêt de cette question.

\- Heu... Jack, répondis-je, hésitante face à cette question on ne peut plus bizarre. Pourquoi ? C'est une question piège ?

Tout le monde devient encore plus surpris qu'il ne l'est déjà et Raiponce laisse carrément retomber sa fourchette à terre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'enquis-je.

\- Premièrement : tu t'assois à côté de lui sans même essayer de le faire tomber de sa chaise, commença Eugène.

\- Deuxièmement : tu ne l'as pas appelé "Gamin", continua Mérida.

\- Le pire, c'est que tu ne sembles même pas t'en rendre compte, termina Astrid.

\- Et ça vous énerve, c'est ça ? questionnai-je en me mettant peu à peu en colère.

Je me tourne vers Kristof et lui lâche :

\- Il y a deux semaines, tu voulais qu'on arrête de s'entre-tuer et maintenant, tu viens te plaindre ? Pareil pour toi, Astrid !

\- Mais non, ne te vexe pas ! s'empressa de dire Anna.

\- On est juste un peu surpris, c'est tout... rajouta Raiponce.

Je me calme mais continue de leur lancer des regards noir. J'entends Jack me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- " _Un peu_ susceptible", hein ?

Je le foudroie du regard et commence à me relever. Il m'agrippe le bras pour me retenir, me prend ensuite par la taille et m'assieds de force sur la chaise d'où je me retirais.

\- Reste, je voulais juste rigoler, me dit-il.

J'essaie une nouvelle fois de me relever mais il me tire si fort que je bascule et me retrouve la tête sur ses genoux. J'essaie de le regarder mal mais la situation est beaucoup trop drôle alors nous éclatons de rire. Quand je me remets correctement, les autres nous regardent bouches-bée. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Jack qui a lui aussi perdu de son hilarité et me regarde maintenant avec consternation devant la réaction des autres. Puis nous repartons dans un fou rire incontrôlable auquel viennent s'ajouter les autres et bientôt, nous rions tous aux éclats sans raison apparente.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'une seule conversation ai pu tout changer aussi radicalement. Nous passons le repas à leur expliquer notre petite discussion mais je n'aborde pas le sujet qui m'intéresse : m'aime-t-il réellement ?

J'ai décelé dans ses yeux la même lueur qui brille dans ceux d'Eugène quand nous parlons de Raiponce ou quand je vois Mérida et Harold discuter ensemble, cette même lueur qui illumine tellement que l'obscurité ne saurait la combattre... Non, peut-être pensait-il seulement à quelqu'un d'autre, une autre fille qu'il aime et qu'il a hâte de revoir ou je ne sais trop quoi. Oui, ce doit être ça. Comment pourrait-il m'aimer alors que nous nous détestions il y a encore quelques heures ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, je ne l'aime pas. Pas dans ce sens là, en tous cas.


	12. Chapter 12 : Le convoi

Nous sommes maintenant dans la chambre d'Harold et Mérida, tous ensemble, occupés à discuter et rire de choses et d'autres. Jack est étendu de tout son long sur le lit et je lui lance :

\- Tu pourrais pas prendre un peu plus de place ?

\- C'est le but ! rigola-t-il.

Je me dirige vers le lit et saute sur lui, écrasant Jack de tout mon minable poids. J'essaie de me faire le plus lourde possible mais c'est à peine si il s'en rend compte.

\- T'espère quand même pas m'écraser avec ton poids plume ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Arrête, je suis un colosse ! me défendis-je.

Tout le monde rit tandis que je prends un air faussement outré.

\- Ben quoi ? Regardez moi, je pèse au moins 100 kilos !

\- Tu connais pas tes abaques. Remplace "kilos" par "grammes" et tu obtiens la bonne réponse, me conseilla Jack.

Nous rions de nouveau puis commençons à débattre du poids de chacun et de qui aurait plus de chance d'écraser l'autre entre Jack et Harold ( je penche plus pour Jack, Harold a beau être doué, c'est un maigrichon ! ). Étant donné qu'il ne râle pas, je ne bouge pas du dos de Jack et finis même par m'endormir dans cette position.

Je me réveille avant Anna et pars donc sans elle pour la salle principale. J'y trouve Jack et Astrid en pleine conversation et m'assieds à leur côté.

\- Salut, Marmotte ! me dit Astrid.

\- Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un surnom pareil ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Tu t'es endormie sur mon dos, m'expliqua Jack.

Oups ! Je blanchis légèrement pendant que Astrid me fait le récit de cette petite soirée.

\- T'aurais vu la scène ! D'un côté, il y avait Eugène et Mérida qui voulaient te réveiller en te faisant une blague et de l'autre, il y avait Raiponce et Harold qui protestaient en disant que si tu t'étais endormie, c'est parce que "Tu étais fatiguée et avais besoin de repos, blablabla..." pendant qu'Anna et moi, on essayait de te porter alors que ce pauvre Jack ne bougeait pas de peur de te réveiller.

Nous éclatons de rire et discutons de ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent petit à petit. À ce que je vois, ils se sont donnés le mot car ils m'ont tous salué comme étant "Marmotte". La journée se déroule superbement - sinon que j'ai du courir 20 tours du camp pour ne m'être pas présentée hier aux entrainements -, je crois que c'est du en partie à la réconciliation entre Jack et moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde l'acceptaient et voulaient que j'en fasse de même mais aujourd'hui, j'ai saisi que nous étions juste partis sur de mauvaises bases. Nous ne sommes plus désagréables l'un envers l'autre et ça me facilite bien plus la vie. Je peux enfin dire que je suis à ma place, ici. La seule chose qui me déplait dans la vie au camp, c'est que nous restons tout le temps enfermés ici sans jamais passer à l'action. Darwin ne semble pas comprendre que nous avons besoin d'aider les autres. Pour lui, ce serait trop dangereux car on ne peut pas se permettre de nous perdre. Mais à quoi bon si nous ne faisons rien ? Alors ce soir, je dois parler aux autres...

Nous sommes encore dans la chambre de Mérida et Harold sauf que cette fois, Jack n'est plus étendu sur le lit ( sûrement pour ne plus revivre la même situation qu'hier ). Bon, c'est le moment où jamais.

\- Les gars, commençai-je. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on devient un peu... inutiles à l'ABS ?

Tout le monde semble hésiter mais finalement, ils hochent tous la tête un par un.

\- Je sais que ça va pas vous plaire mais... Quand on est allée dans la salle des commandes pour diffuser la vidéo de Hans, j'ai vu un dossier comme quoi il y avait un convoi arrivant du sud qu'il fallait absolument détourner.

\- Oui, mais on ne sait rien sur ce convoi sinon qu'il arrive du sud, répondit Mérida.

Ho là là... De toute façon, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je vais dans ma chambre en leur disant de m'attendre et reviens avec le dossier que j'avais volé sans qu'Astrid ne le remarque. Ils me regardent avec ébahissement tandis que je blanchis. Je tends le dossier à Mérida et bientôt, tous sont regroupés autour d'elle et lisent la paperasse avec des airs heurtés.

\- J'ai épluché tout le dossier et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas un convoi ordinaire, expliquai-je. Darwin compte mettre des soldats normaux sur le coups mais je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié à la situation. Ce qu'ils transportent est beaucoup trop précieux et dangereux pour qu'ils ne redoublent pas la sécurité, je ne pense pas que des équipes ordinaires s'en sortent vivantes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils transportent ? m'interrogea Jack.

Je le regarde avec une expression déterminée et déclare :

\- De l'isitis.

L'effet est immédiat. Tous lèvent leur tête vers moi et je leur explique :

\- Ils vont aller au météore essayer d'en récupérer et j'ai bien peur qu'ils réussissent. Darwin et les autres prennent ça trop à la légère, ils ne savent pas à quel point ça devient difficile de battre les bloody scar. Si nous n'intervenons pas, c'est évident que la guerre sera perdue d'avance.

\- Bon, quand est-ce que le convoi traverse la région ? demanda Kristof.

\- Demain soir, répondit Mérida en lisant une des feuilles du dossier. Les rebelles comptent attaquer quand ils seront le plus proche du camp, il va falloir frapper plus tôt qu'eux. Je propose qu'on attaque près de ta maison, dit-elle à mon adresse, on aura de l'avance.

Je hoche la tête et nous commençons à élaborer un plan. La situation n'est pas des plus simple : il va d'abord falloir voler des armes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ensuite, nous devrons sortir du camp et Dieu sait que c'est presque mission impossible sans la permission de Darwin. Après ça, il faudra voler un véhicule pour se rendre jusqu'à notre ancienne maison, à Anna et moi. Pour finir, nous devrons reprendre le convoi, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire. Sans compter le retour où nous devrons redoubler de vigilance, car le camp sera certainement en état d'alerte en remarquant qu'il y a eu un vole d'arme et que le convoi n'est jamais passé.

Voici donc notre plan : Josh ( que nous avons mis au courant car même si il ne traine pas avec nous, il fait partis de l'équipe ) et Jack passerons comme si de rien n'était pour voler les armes. L'effet naturel n'est pas suspect, les gardes ne s'en préoccuperont pas, sinon peu. Ensuite, Astrid va imiter l'écriture de Darwin et nous signer une permission de sortie ( on a tous essayé et c'est elle la meilleure dans ce domaine ). Pour le véhicule, Anna est déjà partie voler les clés de la Jeep de Tobias. Pour revenir, on ne pourra qu'improviser.

Astrid, Mérida, Harold, Eugène et moi attendons toujours devant l'entrée du mur, qui représente pour nous la porte de sortie. Je vois Jack et Josh arriver au loin, deux énormes sac de sport à la main. Ne reste plus que Raiponce, Kristof et Anna, qui nous rejoignent quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois toute l'équipe réunie, nous partons dans la Jeep de Tobias puis passons sans problème grâce au mot d'Astrid. Nous roulons une petite heure avant d'arriver non loin des ruines de ce qu'était notre foyer, à Anna et moi. Nous garons la Jeep à un kilomètre pour être sûrs de ne pas se faire repérer puis nous rendons à pied à l'emplacement voulu.

Tout est comme nous l'avons laissé derrière nous il y a maintenant trois ans de cela. Les trois arbres gelés au loin n'ont toujours pas fondu, signe que mon pouvoir restera à jamais gravé. La maison est toujours effondrée, les mur brisés, le toit fendu, les fenêtres éclatées en milles morceaux. Je m'avance dans les vestiges de mon passé, explorant les dégâts, récupérant quelques cadres délavés au passage, quand je les vois... les corps de mes parents.

Il serait impossible de discerné leur visage, mais il serait tout autant impossible de se tromper. Leur chair desséchée recouvre leur corps inertes et sans vie. On ne voit pas encore leur squelette mais la peau, pâle et sale voir moisie, leur reste sur les os. Le sang est tout asséché et ils sont en décomposition. Je me tiens face au cadavres de mes parents... Le choc est trop violent. Je m'effondre par terre, en proie aux larmes. Les autres semblent avoir remarqué ma détresse et se précipite vers moi tandis que je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps.

\- Éloignez Anna ! leur criai-je, la voix chevrotante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens que l'on me serre dans une étreinte et je peux entendre au loin les cris de protestations de Anna face à ceux de Kristof qui semble la retenir. Je continue de sangloter sans même savoir qui me réconforte et ne m'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde. Je suis à côté des cadavres de mes parents, ces même gens que j'ai aimé et qui m'ont élevé durant 14 années de ma vies. C'est trop dure à encaisser... Heureusement que nous avons pris une avance d'une heure sur le convoi sinon je ne sais pas comment nous nous en serions sortis. Au bout de quelques minutes, je commence à me calmer car je ne veux pas regeler et lève les yeux sur les personnes se tenant à mes côtés. Jack me serre dans ses bras avec Mérida qui pose une main sur mon épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Je vois Raiponce, debout, à quelques pas de là, pleurant aussi, même si ce n'est autant que moi, car elle aussi est à côté des corps de deux personnes de sa famille - son parrain et sa tante. Elle se tient dans le bras d'Eugène qui la serre fort contre lui. Je croise ensuite le regard de Jack dont le sien est tourné vers moi depuis quelques minutes déjà. Les larmes sillonnent encore mes joues mais mes sanglots se sont arrêtés et il me scrute avec inquiétude.

\- Tu penses que ça va aller ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et me relève en évitant de regarder les dépouilles de mes ascendants. J'essuie les larmes de mes joues et il me reprend dans ses bras quelques secondes durant lesquelles je le serre avec force, comme si cela pouvait m'aider à évacuer ma tristesse. Je le relâche ensuite et me dirige vers l'extérieur où je vois Anna d'abord en colère puis son expression s'attendrie quand elle comprend que j'ai pleuré. Elle vient me serrer dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte tandis que quelques larmes recommencent à couler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle ne doit _jamais_ voir ce que j'ai vu, ça l'anéantirait. J'élude en lui disant que je lui en reparlerais plus tard avec l'espoir qu'elle oublie. Je me tourne ensuite vers les autres et demande :

\- Il reste combien de temps avant que le convoi n'arrive ?

Harold s'avance, son GSG 522 la main, et déclare :

\- Dix minutes. Ils arriveront normalement par cette route alors on devrait se cacher là.

Il a d'abord montré le chemin par lequel Anna et moi avions rejoins la ville la nuit du météore puis à désigner des dunes de terres murant cette voie. Nous hochons la tête et commençons à nous poster un peu partout, dans les arbres pour les filles et à terre pour les garçons.

Au terme de ces dix minutes d'attente, nous entendons un véhicule arriver au loin. C'est le moment ou jamais, l'assaut peut commencer.

Comme je m'y attendais, ce ne sera pas partie jouée. Un gros camion se tient au milieu de deux voitures militaires blindées. Dans trois... deux... un...

Je lance le couteau de ma tresse à travers la vitre du camion. Celle-ci explose et le camion s'immobilise, signe que j'ai réussis à tuer le conducteur. Les autres voitures s'arrêtent et quelques personnes en sortent, fusils chargés, regards méfiants. Deux personnes de chaque voitures se dirigent vers le cadavre du conducteur et sans la moindre hésitation, Mérida, Raiponce, Anna et Astrid leur tirent une balle dans la tête de chacun. Aussitôt, les autres se mettent en alerte et commencent à sortir de leur véhicule. L'assaut est lancé.

Je vois Josh et Eugène balancer plusieurs grenades dans le tas et ils explosent de partout. Il y a énormément de mort... Bien fait pour vous, salopards ! Quand le nombre est acceptable, je lance un fumigène, enfile mon masque à gaz et mes lunettes thermiques puis descend de mon arbre, de même pour les autres. À partir de là, nous abattons le plus d'ennemis possible avant que la fumée opaque ne se dissipe. Je livre un combat acharné quand je vois un titan foncer droit sur... sur moi !

Je lui lance un couteau qu'il évite en s'abaissant. J'essaie de lui tirer dessus mais manque de chance, je n'ai plus de munitions. Il arrive et me prend par la taille tandis que je me débats. Je lui donne un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe et il pousse un cri de rage en m'envoyant valser. Je m'accroche à son dos et il se débat pour m'en enlever alors je brandis mon dernier couteau et m'apprête à lui planter dans le dos... Mais une balle frappe en plein sur la lame qui part je ne sais où et par conséquent, me laisse sans rien. Le colosse commence alors à bouger dans tout les sens pour m'enlever de son dos et je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de crier en m'agrippant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas être éjecter. Je pousse un long cri aigu à en déchirer les tympans, ce qui l'énerve d'autant plus. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un parc à sensation tellement c'est dure de tenir.

\- À L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE ! hurlai-je.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à m'aplatir comme une crêpe contre un arbre, je trouve la solution que de lui geler le sang. J'y mets toute ma force et bientôt, il est immobile et bleu à cause de la sous-oxygénation. Cependant, je ne m'y attarde pas et alors que je me retourne vers les autres pour combattre à leur côtés, je les vois qui sont hilares devant moi. Les combats étaient déjà terminés mais ils m'ont laissé galérer avec l'autre géant !

\- T'aurais vu ta tête ! rigola Eugène.

\- "À l'aide ! ", fit Jack en m'imitant d'une petite voix débile.

\- Et quand l'autre bloody scar a tiré dans le couteau... rappela Harold.

\- ÉPIC ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps, morts de rire au souvenir de mes différentes réactions.

Pour me venger de toute la bande, je tape du pied au sol, créant ainsi une patinoire sur laquelle tous glissent sauf Jack. Pour compenser, je lui balance une boule de neige dans la tête qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre et il tombe à son tour comme les autres. J'affiche une mine satisfaite et me dirige vers l'arrière du camion.

Ce que j'y perçois me laisse sans voix. L'isitis, la substance responsable de mon fardeau, est en fait un liquide arc-en-ciel. Mais pas comme les beaux arc-en-ciel d'où on s'imagine les licornes sauter et danser avec les fées, non. C'est un arc-en-ciel sombre, visqueux et répugnant, comme si on avait laissé toutes ces belles couleurs dans la poussière et qu'elles avaient pourris au fil du temps. Les autres me rejoignent en peu de temps et semblent aussi surpris que moi de la forme que prend cette composante à l'état liquide. Sans trop nous attarder, nous embarquons le tout et repartons de ce pas pour le camp.


	13. Chapter 13 : Retour à la case départ

Quand nous rentrons au camp, Tobias et Darwin nous attendent sur le parking avec un air sévère. Lorsqu'Astrid éteint le contact, Anna veut ouvrir la porte mais je l'en empêche. Nous savons tous que nous allons nous faire sévèrement, peut-être même rétrograder... mais je sens que ça va être moi qui vais en bouffer le plus. Non seulement Darwin et ses disciples me détestent parce que j'ai de meilleurs plans qu'eux et que je conteste sans cesse son autorité, mais je viens de voler un dossier de la plus haute importance dans lequel j'ai interagis sans permission pour empêcher une équipe désignée de mettre en oeuvre sa mission. C'est clair, je vais prendre cher.

Je fais signe aux autres de sortir et leur demande juste avant :

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez faire comme si vous ne connaissez personne du nom d'Elsa ou Blondie et que vous n'avez jamais vu de blonde au yeux bleu sachant manipuler la glace ?

Ils rient ( je suis pourtant sérieuse ) puis Anna m'oblige à sortir avec eux. J'ai extrêmement peur de ce qui va suivre... Quand nous arrivons devant Tobias et Darwin, j'essaie de m'éclipser mais Eugène me retient pas le bras. Évidemment, tout les deux ont compris qui est la cause de tout ce remue-ménage. Cependant, Darwin demande :

\- Bien. Je voudrais savoir qui a volé les armes sans autorisation.

Josh et Jack s'avancent d'un pas hésitant. Tobias les regarde avec une expression indéchiffrable, de marbre, et déclare :

\- Dix tours du camp.

Les deux coupables partent sans rien dire et commencent à courir. Darwin continue.

\- Ensuite, je voudrais savoir qui a volé les clés de la voiture de Tobias.

Ma petite soeur s'avance avec Raiponce et Kristof qui avait fait les guais. Les deux filles sont au bord de la crise cardiaque. Tobias déclare à nouveau :

\- Dix tours du camp.

Tout trois se reculent et comme Jack et Josh l'ont fait il y a quelques secondes, ils commencent à faire leur tours. Darwin demande ensuite :

\- Qui a écrit une fausse autorisation de sortie ?

Astrid et Mérida, qui l'avait aidé à mieux imiter l'écriture de Darwin, s'avancent avec des airs résignés. Tobias répètent encore une fois :

\- Dix tours du camp.

Elles s'exécutent et partent accomplir leur punition. Darwin pose alors une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas :

\- Qui m'a enfermé dans mon propre bureau ?

Eugène et Harold s'avancent en souriant. Je ne peux moi-même m'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela. Mais quelle bande de con... je suis si fière ! Tobias répètent comme vous vous en doutez :

\- Dix tours du camp.

Les deux imbéciles partent en pouffant, me laissant seule face aux deux figures d'autorité qui, je le sens, ne vont pas me ménager. Darwin se tourne vers moi et me demande :

\- J'aimerai bien savoir qui a volé un dossier de la plus haute importance, organisé toute cette mascarade et a entrainé ses amis dans cet périlleuse mission qui était sensée rester classer top secrète.

Je m'avance en baissant les yeux, tremblant comme une feuille. Tobias ne me dit pas de faire les tours et je m'attends au pire.

\- Tu vas donc me rendre ton badge de veillée et m'expliquer comment s'est déroulée cette mission sans mon intervention, m'ordonna Darwin.

Je décroche mon badge de veillée et lui explique que la mission s'est déroulée avec succès. Je l'emmène ensuite à l'arrière de la Jeep de Tobias pour leur montrer la cargaison récupérée et ce dernier déclare :

\- Cinquante tours du camp.

Je hoche la tête et pars en silence faire mes tours. Quand j'ai finis, je suis épuisée et rentre directement dans ma chambre. Là, ce que j'y vois me fait chaud au coeur :

Jack, Josh, Eugène, Harold, Kristof, Anna, Astrid, Mérida et Raiponce sont tous là, à m'attendre. Ils lèvent tous les yeux vers moi tandis que je me dirige vers mon lit. Jack et Raiponce y sont assis alors je m'allonge perpendiculairement sur eux, la tête sur les jambes de jambes de Jack, les miennes sur celles de Raiponce et le cul entre les deux.

\- Alors, ils t'ont pas trop démolie ? me demanda Jack.

\- J'ai perdu mon badge de veillée, je suis de corvée vaisselle pour un mois ( j'avais oublié de vous le préciser ) et j'ai du me taper cinquante tours du camp, répondis-je dans un soupire. À côté de moi, vous êtes des petits veinards.

Je laisse le silence s'installer avant de m'excuser.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir entrainé dans ce bordel avec moi, je voulais pas que vous vous fassiez punir. J'ai pas réfl...

\- Hey, t'inquiète pas ! me coupa Raiponce. Si on avait pas agis, le gouvernement aurait eu l'isitis...

\- Et si tu penses que c'est courir un peu qui nous dérange ! ajouta Eugène.

\- Parle pour toi, lui dit Anna.

Nous rions puis Mérida prend la parole :

\- En plus, ça nous fera de super souvenirs !

\- Rien qu'en repensant à ta tête sur le dos de l'autre, je m'amu...

Je lance un regard assassin à Harold qui se tait aussitôt, ce qui provoque l'hilarité de tous. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers Eugène et lui demande :

\- Vous avez vraiment enfermé Darwin dans son bureau ?

Lui et Harold se tapent dans la main pendant que nous rions derechef. Josh nous rappelle ensuite la tête de Tobias quand Darwin a parlé de sa Jeep et nous repartons dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Nous nous remémorons les moments drôles de cette soirée et mon moral remonte en flèche. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal comme nuit. Nous avons empêché une cargaison d'isitis de rejoindre les mains de l'ennemi, nous avons en plus de cela eu de chouettes souvenirs et par dessus tout, j'ai eu la preuve de leur amitié. Même si ils se sont fait punir à cause de moi, ils sont quand même restés et m'ont soutenue pour le long mois de vaisselles à venir. Je ferme mes yeux en attendant le sommeil quand j'entends une conversation fort drôle, mais je continue de faire semblant...

\- Elle s'est endormie ? demanda Anna.

\- Encore ! s'exclama Eugène.

\- Oui, je pense, répondit Jack.

\- Laisse-nous la réveiller ! le supplièrent Mérida et Eugène d'une seule voix.

\- Non mais vous allez pas la laisser tranquille ? s'indigna Raiponce.

\- Allez ! Ca va être drôle ! se défendit Mérida.

\- Jack ? T'es d'accord avec nous ? lui demanda Eugène.

\- Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça ! répondit-il.

\- Choisi ton camp, lui ordonna Astrid d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Je suis d'avis de la laisser dormir, dit-il finalement.

Je sens ensuite que Raiponce et lui se retirent doucement puis j'entends que petit à petit, les autres commencent à partir.

\- Bon, je vais me laver, déclara Anna. Bonne nuit, tous le monde.

J'entends ses pas se diriger vers la salle de bain pendant que les autres finissent de sortir quand je sens des lèvres se déposer sur mon front. Quelqu'un est-il resté ? Oui, car j'entends Jack me chuchoter :

\- Bonne nuit, ma belle...

Puis le bruit de ses pas s'éloigne et la porte se referme. J'ouvre de gros yeux surpris et me redresse en position assise. Je déteste avoir raison. Il m'aime. Anna sort de la salle de bain et me remarque.

\- Tu étais réveillée ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Oui, fis-je de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

Apparemment, elle ne se doute de rien. Je retombe lourdement sur le lit et elle repart dans la salle de bain après avoir prit je ne sais quoi dans l'armoire. Je pousse un long soupire en repensant à ce que Jack m'a dit. Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai toujours raison ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne doit pas savoir que j'étais réveillée, ça lui briserait je coeur que je ne l'aime pas comme il le voudrait et je ne veux pas le rendre triste.

Mais il y a toujours une fail dans un plan car Anna lâche malheureusement au diner du lendemain en se tournant vers Eugène et Mérida :

\- Elsa était réveillée hier, bande d'idiot !

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Prochaine fois que vous essayez un truc pareil, je vous tue ! leur dis-je.

Nous rions puis je remarque Jack perdre de son sourire. Merde ! Je vois qu'il évite mon regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Je me lève brusquement de la table et tous le monde est surpris de mon empressement soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'interrogea Raiponce.

\- Je... heu... j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire... balbutiai-je.

\- Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux, me proposa Mérida, j'ai finis alors...

\- Non ! la coupai-je subitement.

J'ai répondu ça d'un ton un peu trop brusque. Tous à table sont déconcertés et je m'empresse d'essayer de sauver la situation.

\- Je veux dire, non, répondis-je plus calmement, je dois aller... heu... à tout à l'heure.

Je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers le square non sans avoir rougis. MAIS COMMENT FAIT-IL POUR ME FAIRE ROUGIR, BON SANG !? Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il commence à neiger. Et moi, je commence à courir. Je cours finalement vers le square, rouge comme une pivoine tandis que mes pensées se brouillent. Bientôt, ma course se brouille à son tour et je m'étale par terre. Je remarque alors la neige et essaie de me calmer, en vain. J'entends une voix qui m'appelle au loin et se rapproche.

\- Elsa ! Ca va ?

Jack arrive à mes côtés et m'aide à me relever. Lorsque je lève les yeux, mon regard croise le sien qui est intense et profond.

\- Jack, je... je m'excuse.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Hier, j'aurais pas du te faire ça en sachant ce que tu ressens pour moi mais je...

\- Comment ça ? m'interrompit-il.

\- Hier, quand tu m'as dis bonne nuit. Tu m'as appelé "ma belle"

Il secoue la tête dans un signe de désespoir et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut s'y passer.

\- J'ai pas le droit de te donner un petit surnom sympa, c'est ça ? rigola-t-il.

Je me sens rougir... Mais quelle conne ! Même Eugène m'appelait son petit lapin pour rigoler. Et je ne suis pourtant jamais sortie avec, il est comme mon frère. Je veux répondre que je suis désolée mais on ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion car nous entendons des coups de fusils au loin.

Je me retourne vivement et il en fait de même, ce que nous voyons nous horrifie : les bloody scar ont envahis le camp. Il ne suffis que d'un coup d'oeil à Jack pour nous comprendre et nous partons en courant vers le hangar numéro 72. Nous n'y arrivons pas encore que les autres nous rejoignent en courant.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont trouvés le camp ? criai-je pour couvrir le son des coups de feu.

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'il y avait un mouchard dans l'isitis ! me répondit Harold en criant à son tour.

Un _mouchard_ , c'est donc ça.

Nous ne nous attardons pas et commençons à courir. C'est évident que nous n'arriverons jamais à les vaincre, ils sont trop nombreux. Nous fuyons vers nos motos mais Jack, Kristof, Astrid et Josh n'ont rien pour partir car ils avaient utilisé la voiture de Darwin pour nous reprendre. Anna enlève une épingle de ses cheveux et la donne à Jack pour qu'il démarre le moteur. Alors que je m'apprête à enfourcher ma moto, je me fais tirer par les cheveux en arrière. Je donne un coup de pied dans la jambe de mon assaillant et en me retournant, je découvre un Darwin fou de rage.

\- Tu ne partiras pas, petite pute ! me cria-t-il.

\- Ho que si !

Je lui donne un coup de poing qu'il reçoit en pleine figure et il tombe au sol.

\- Tu as beau être le boss, ici, c'est pas pour autant que t'es doué.

Je lui balance ensuite mon pied dans le visage. Il s'évanouit et je lui crache dessus avant de murmurer :

\- Sale ordure...

J'enfourche ma moto, Anna monte à ma suite et nous démarrons avec les autres. Astrid, Josh, Kristof et Jack ont démolis les vitres de la voiture de Darwin et ont mit le contact avec l'épingle à cheveux d'Anna. Nous fuyons du camp sur nos motos, abandonnant tout derrière nous. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues tandis que le décore défile, le silence n'étant rompu que par le vrombissement des motos. Je m'étais enfin fais ma place... Je m'étais attachée à ce camp, j'y avais une nouvelle vie. Mais je dois encore fuir, me cacher, je vais devoir me réadapter encore une fois à une vie pour peut-être la quitter de nouveau...

Anna dépose sa tête sur mon épaule et son casque ne peut étouffer ses sanglots. Nous avons une fois de plus tout perdu... Non, nous n'avons pas tout perdu. Eugène, Raiponce, Mérida, Harold, Kristof, Jack, Astrid et Josh, ils sont notre famille. Nous sommes tous là, c'est ce qui compte. Certes, nous n'avons que ces bécanes et une voiture volée. Certes, nous n'avons pas d'argent et pas plus d'armes que celles que nous avons sur nous ( et celles dans le coffre de la Volvo ). Certes, nous n'avons pas d'endroit où loger. Mais nous sommes tous ici, en bonne santé, vivants et déterminés plus que jamais à en finir avec cette guerre.

Le portable d'Anna sonne et elle décroche. Elle me dit ensuite :

\- C'est Raiponce. Ils veulent savoir où on doit aller.

Je tourne la tête quelques secondes pour voir Raiponce, le téléphone à la main, me regardant avec un sourire innocent. Je souris puis réponds à Anna :

\- On retourne au QG.

Elle le répète dans son GSM puis raccroche. Au bout d'une heure de route, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Les gars se dirigent vers le coffre de la voiture pour décharger les armes tandis que j'ouvre la porte de notre QG pour la première fois en quatre semaines. J'avais gardé la clé sur mon trousseau en souvenir de mon petit foyer et dans l'espoir que quand j'y retournerais, la guerre aurait pris fin. Mais l'espoir n'a pas toujours raison... Je m'avance en ces lieux suivie de Raiponce, Anna et Mérida. Nous sommes toutes les trois plongées dans nos pensées et je n'en sors que lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir Eugène suivis de près par Harold qui me sourient.

\- Alors comme ça, on est de retour ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui rends son sourire en me retournant vers le reste de la maison et confirme :

\- Oui, on est de retour.


	14. Chapter 14 : Enlèvement

Une semaine. Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes retournés au QG. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais repris ma discussion avec Jack et nous faisons comme si je n'étais pas une grosse gourde. Nous avons repris de l'activité et allons presque tous les jours en ville aider les citoyens en combattant les bloody scar. Ca me fait du bien de me défouler, je leur en veux énormément d'avoir détruis le camp et je m'acharne plus qu'il ne le faudrait à les détruire. Il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre qui me préoccupe chaque nuit... mes cauchemars.

 _Je regarde un film avec mes parents et Anna quand je vois une lueur briller par la fenêtre. Je m'approche et appelle mon père mais ce n'est pas lui que je vois, c'est Darwin. Il me regarde avec un expression de cruauté et quand je me retourne, je ne suis plus chez moi mais dans le camp, qui explose de partout._

 _C'est alors que je les vois, les quatre corps de mes parents, Anna et... Jack ? Son cadavre se lève en se dirigeant vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse faire, pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes pour je ne sais quelle raison. Quand je relève la tête, il n'est plus là et je le vois au loin, Hans lui pointant un fusil sur la tête. Il tire et je crie pour qu'il arrête mais trop tard, Jack est redevenu un cadavre._

 _Darwin me tire par les cheveux et m'oblige à me mettre à genoux face à Hans, entre les quatre cadavres en décomposition. Le décor change et je suis au QG, mais Hans, Darwin et les morts sont toujours allongés à mes côtés._

 _\- Ca va être ton tour, me dit Darwin avec une voix qui n'est pas la sienne, une voix ne pouvant sortir que des profondeurs des enfers._

 _J'entends le cliquetis de Hans appuyant sur la gâchette, puis plus rien._

Et je refais ce même cauchemar soir après soir sans que rien ne change. Je me réveille généralement en sursaut, haletante, puis je comprends que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et essaie de me rendormir. J'ai bien dis "essaie", car ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce n'est "qu'un cauchemar" car il reflète mon passé et ma peur de l'avenir. La mort de mes parents, la vision de leur cadavres, la nuit du météore, l'explosion du camp,... Tout ces évènements que je ne saurais mais voudrais tellement oublier.

Ca y est, je me réveille encore en sursaut, de la sueur froide coulant sur mon front tandis que je respire avec difficulté. J'essaie de me rendormir mais n'y arrive pas. Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! Je me lève du lit et me dirige silencieusement vers le salon/salle à manger/cuisine. Là, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me servir un verre de lait. Ma mère m'avait dit un jour que c'est sensé aider à trouver le sommeil et au point où j'en suis... Je bois le tout d'un trait et lorsque je me retourne pour repartir vers ma chambre, je me fige instantanément. Un mot est posé sur le plan de travail et je le prends pour le lire, intriguée.

 _Blondie,_

 _Tu m'as tout pris. Tu as non seulement volé mon pouvoir au ceint de l'ABS, mais à cause de toi, je n'ai même plus de résistance. Que dirais-tu de venir me voir pour une petite discussion devant les ruines du camp, demain soir, à 22h ? Peut-être qu'alors, j'accepterais de te rendre ta soeur._

 _En espérant t'y retrouver,_

 _Darwin._

\- NOOOON ! criai-je.

Je lâche alors le mot pour me cacher la bouche du plat de la main et tombant à terre. Les larmes sillonnent déjà mes joues quand les autres sortent de leur chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passe. En me voyant ainsi, Jack se précipite pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non, par pitié, pas ça ! sanglotai-je.

Raiponce arrive à mes côtés et remarque la feuille tombée à terre, comme moi juste après. Elle la lit et son expression s'emplie de gravité tandis qu'elle la passe à Eugène, Harold et Kristof qui la lisent ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Mérida.

\- C'est Darwin, lui expliqua Harold. Il a apparemment survécu et vient de kidnapper Anna...

Astrid, Josh et Mérida s'horrifient tandis que Jack en a le souffle le coupé.

\- J'aurai du lui éclater la tête quand j'en avais l'occasion ! gémis-je.

Il me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras et je m'y blottie comme si ma vie dépendait de cette étreinte. Il commence alors à me bercer tandis que je repars de plus belles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution, me consola-t-il.

Je continue de pleurer très longtemps, étendue sur le carrelage de la cuisine, serrée dans l'étreinte de fer de Jack. Pour finir, les autres repartent se coucher non sans m'avoir promis qu'on la récupérerait et Jack me dit que je ferais mieux d'en faire de même. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre et avant qu'il ne parte, je lui agrippe le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se retourne vers moi d'un air surpris tandis que je lui explique :

\- J'arriverais pas à me rendormir toute seule... Ca ne te dérange pas de rester ?

 _Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Je t'avais déjà dis de partir, je m'en bats les c' de toi !

\- Bien sûr, me répondit-il.

Il reste donc avec moi mais je n'arrive pas encore à dormir. J'essaie alors de dévier mes pensées de ma soeur de la manière la plus simple qui soit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans mes cauchemars ? demandai-je à Jack.

\- Je te fais peur ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, justement, le rassurai-je. J'ai peur pour toi et je te vois te faire tuer chaque nuit depuis une semaine...

Il laisse le silence s'installer puis me répond :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je me blottie un peu plus contre lui et bientôt, je trouve enfin le sommeil tant attendu.

Je me réveille seule et j'ai soudain l'espoir que cette nuit n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je me lève en vitesse et sors de ma chambre en trombe. Anna, elle doit être là.

Aux regards que tout le monde me jettent quand j'arrive dans le salon, je sais que ce n'était pas imaginaire et qu'Anna est bel et bien entre les mains d'un fou furieux. Je me stoppe dans mon élan et perds l'expression d'espoir qui ornait mon visage. Cependant, je dois vérifier, je sais qu'elle sera là... Je me dirige vers sa chambre et ouvre la porte à la volée. Non, elle n'y est pas. Je m'effondre à genoux tandis que les larmes recommencent à couler, mais les sanglots ne viennent pas. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et sans que je sache qui essaie de me réconforter, je retourne en vitesse dans ma chambre dont je claque la porte avec violence. Je me pose sur le lit et entreprends de frapper un coussin avec toute la rage dont je suis emplie. Ainsi, l'innocent se retrouve à valser à côté de la porte qui s'ouvre sur un Jack prit au dépourvu par le fait que mes coussins sachent voler. Je le regarde dans les yeux et les larmes recommencent à couler. J'enfouis alors ma tête entre mes genoux, recroquevillée sur mon lit, tandis qu'il se précipite vers moi. Il me reprend dans ses bras pour la énième fois en deux jours et je me perds dans mes sanglots. Après quelques minutes de désespoir, je commence à me calmer et il me dit :

\- Les autres sont en train de chercher un plan pour que tout se déroule sans problème, tu veux qu'on aille avec eux ?

Je sais que je devrais moi aussi chercher un plan avec les autres, mais je risque de péter les plombs à tout instant et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de leur faire du mal. Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation et mes sanglots s'achèvent, bien que les larmes poursuivent leur course endiablée sur mes pommettes. Je me réfugie un peu plus dans ses bras qui resserre leur étreinte.

\- Si tout se passe bien, commençais-je après l'éternité que m'a semblée être ce silence, qu'on récupère Anna... Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de le tuer de mes mains ?

Il hésite, ça se sens, mais finit par me répondre :

\- Oui, tu auras le droit de finir en beauté.

Il dépose ensuite un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et les larmes finissent de parcourir mon visage. Lorsque je relève la tête, je remarque que ma chambre n'a pas gelé.

\- Comment ça se fait que ça n'ai pas glacé ? demandai-je.

\- J'ai préféré t'épargner ça, répondit-il simplement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, même léger, devant cette petite chose mais qui représente tellement pour moi. Il a combattu la force de mon pouvoir pour m'empêcher de tout geler. Je le reprends dans mes bras et déclare :

\- C'est bon, je me sens d'attaque... enfin, c'est à peu près ça.

Il me sourit légèrement et se lève en même temps que moi. Arrivés au salon, il s'assied sur le fauteuil et, ne voyant d'autre place, je m'assieds sur ses jambes. Ah, si ! Il y en avait une juste à côté d'Astrid. _Tu vas y aller, hein ?_ Pas question ! _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ Je ne sais pas, mais Jack me réconforte toujours et je sais que ses bras seront toujours là pour m'enlacer si j'en ai besoin. Et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais.

\- Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est y aller tous ensemble, lâcha Kristof.

\- T'as pas plus con ? ironisa Mérida.

\- Autant lui envoyer un petit message avec des chocolats "Tue-la, petits chocolats pour le service rendu", se moqua Eugène.

\- Il faut que tous le monde se cachent sauf Elsa pour qu'on puisse le tuer à distance, proposa Astrid.

\- Non, c'est moi qui vais le buter, intervins-je.

\- Pourquoi toi ? s'indigna Eugène.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de lui foutre une balle à cette tête de pioche ! s'exclama Harold.

\- Oui, mais je lui ai promis, expliqua Jack.

\- Tu t'es pas dis qu'on avait nous aussi envie de lui en mettre une à l'autre enculé ? s'étonna Josh.

\- Il me semble qu'elle a plus de raison que vous tous de vouloir sa peau, me défendit Raiponce.

\- Ah bon ? la défia Kristof.

\- Ben oui, je vous rappelle que c'est sa soeur ! répliqua Raiponce.

\- Et qu'il a pas arrêté de lui faire la vie dure, au camp, rajouta Jack.

\- Mouais... fit Mérida.

\- Bon, ok ! lâcha Eugène.

\- C'est d'accord, acquiescèrent Astrid et Josh.

Nous tournons tous la tête vers Harold et Kristof. Harold pousse un soupire de résignation et Kristof fait un bref hochement de tête.

\- Donc, va falloir trouver autre chose, conclut Eugène.

La situation sera extrêmement compliquée : Il va falloir sauver Anna en s'assurant qu'il ne lui fera rien et ensuite, je devrais le tuer. La deuxième partie à beau être simple, la première ne sera pas facile à réaliser.

\- On devrait l'éloigner d'Anna, commença Josh après un long silence. Elsa, tu l'attires je sais pas où, même à cinq mètres, ça suffira. Pendant ce temps là, nous, on entre en action, on va la récupérer et il ne te restera plus qu'à le tuer.

Encore une fois, je ne peux qu'être impressionnée devant les plans de Josh. Mais il y a une fail...

\- Et si il s'en rend compte et qu'il lui tire une balle dans la tête, on fait quoi ? demandai-je.

De nouveau, le silence règne. C'est finalement Jack qui trouve la solution.

\- Josh, tu métrises bien tes pouvoirs de feu ? l'interrogea-t-il

\- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

\- Et Astrid, tu saurais aussi te servir des tiens ? rajouta-t-il.

\- Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes pendant que personne ne comprend se qu'il se passe, puis nous explique :

\- Elle sera certainement retenue par une corde ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Josh, il va falloir être minutieux et brûler ses liens. Elsa, tu vas le provoquer pour qu'il se batte mais tu fais extrêmement attention à deux choses : la première, c'est qu'il est hyper doué au flingue. C'est lui qui m'avait entrainé, il ne rate jamais sa cible. Il va falloir être son premier échec. La deuxième, c'est qu'il ne doit pas se retourner vers Anna, sous aucun prétexte.

\- Tu me prends pour une débutante ? m'indignai-je.

\- Non, je l'ai remarqué dès notre première rencontre, souviens-toi. Je dis juste que ce type, il a beau pas savoir mettre un plan en oeuvre, si il touche à un flingue, il y très peu de chances que tu en sortes indemne.

Après cette révélation, je ravale ma salive et ouvre de gros yeux. Il me demande de me battre en sachant que j'ai énormément de chances de me faire blesser voir tuer. Mais pour Anna, je donnerais ma vie.

\- Astrid, quand on sera sur notre lancée pour récupérer Anna, je veux que tu crées un vent qui nous sépare de Darwin et Elsa, s'empressa-t-il de continuer. Quand tu calmeras la tempête et seulement à ce moment là, Elsa, tu pourras le tuer.

Nous restons en silence devant ce plan ingénieux et pourtant, périlleux. Je sais que j'ai très peu de chances de survie mais je dois le faire, pour Anna. Je dois la sauver, il le faut. Je me lève et tout le monde me jette un regard intrigué.

\- Ben quoi ? Je sais pas vous mais je vais me préparer et m'entrainer, je compte pas non plus me faire tuer par un quadragénaire ! m'exclamai-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Tous le monde sourient et je me dirige vers la cave où nous rangeons les armes et autres munitions. Là, je prends des cartouches à blanc et commence à tirer sur les cibles affichées au mur. Mais je sais que ça ne suffira pas... J'aurai besoin de mon pouvoir. Après trois heures passées dans la caves à viser sur toutes les cibles, je remonte et tous le monde s'affairent à je ne sais trop quelle activité. Quand j'entre, ils lèvent les yeux vers moi puis Jack se lève en me tendant un sandwich. Il me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour, même faiblement.

\- Tu viens ? me proposa-t-il en me faisant signe de sortir de la maison.

Je le suis et nous arrivons près du lac non loin de là. Nous nous asseyons sur un rocher et commençons à discuter. C'est la première fois depuis une semaine que nous sommes seuls ( enfin, hier soir nous l'étions mais je pleurais trop, du à l'enlèvement de ma soeur ). Après cela, nous gelons le lac et il m'entraine dessus, surtout pour me préparer aux attaques de Darwin. C'est lui qui lui a appris à se battre et par conséquent, il connait son style d'attaque. Il a pris un fusil chargé de balle à blanc et me tire dessus comme le ferait Darwin, je suis sensée me protéger avec des murs de glace mais pas que ça, je dois aussi essayer de le retenir un certain temps avant qu'il ne me crie "LÂCHE TOUT" et là, je sais que je peux le "tuer". Ca m'a fait beaucoup rire à mon moment car il a reçu la balle en plein sur le front et que ça lui a laissé une énorme trace rouge. J'ai rigolé pendant près d'un quart d'heure, le temps que la trace s'efface ( lui, de son côté, il était plutôt grognon ). Je ne lui ai pas dis mais j'ai pris une photo et quand nous rentrons au QG, je l'ai montré à Eugène qui à le malheur de rire trop fort, ce qui a attiré l'attention de Jack et bientôt, tous le monde la vue et il me tire la tête.

\- Ho, Jack ! soupirais-je bien que souriante. C'était juste pour rire un peu !

\- "Un peu"... répéta-t-il. Tu veux dire toute la journée, oui !

\- Au pire, ça nous change les idées, me défendis-je.

Il ne dit rien mais arrête de bouder. Il se rassoit sur le canapé et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Et puis c'est moi la susceptible...

Un peu trop fort car tous le monde pouffent mais Jack fait comme si il n'avait pas entendu. Vers 20h, nous retournons tous vers le camp et après une heure de trajet, nous arrivons et commençons à nous poster un peu partout. Je suis au centre de ce qui reste du camp et j'attends Darwin qui est sensé être présent pour 22h. Je regarde encore une fois l'heure sur mon GSM. 22h.

\- Bondie, tu es venue !


	15. Chapter 15 : Sauvetage

_\- Bondie, tu es venue !_

Je me retourne pour voir arriver Darwin, une corde à la main. La corde est reliée à Anna dont les mains sont entourées de celle-ci. Ma petite soeur est vraiment mal en point. Un scotch lui a été grossièrement collé à la bouche, on voit à ses paupières qu'elle n'a pas dormis de la nuit et est épuisée. Elle me regarde avec supplication et semble comme au bord du désespoir, cette vision me brise le coeur. Puis je remarque quelque chose de bizarre chez Darwin... Ho mon Dieu ! Ses yeux ont un coloris entre le brun qu'il avait avant et le violet sombre et on peut voir sur son cou ses veines comme craquelées et mauves. Ca explique sa folie soudaine et ses pétages de plomb de ces derniers temps !

Sachant que les autres m'entendront grâce à leur oreillette, je dis tout haut :

\- Il est atteint de la fury.

Je devine le choque que cela doit leur faire mais nous devons rester concentrés. Je m'avance tout doucement mais il tire violemment sur la corde, ce qui fait tomber ma soeur.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! me cria-t-il.

Je m'immobilise et je vois que les cordes près des mains de ma soeur commencent à brunir. Josh est passé à l'action, c'est à mon tour.

\- Tu sais quoi ? m'écriai-je à l'adresse de Darwin. Tu n'es qu'une ordure... Tu ne savais même pas gérer le camp, c'est de ta faute si presque tout le monde est mort !

Le provoquer, c'est la seule manière de l'amener à s'éloigner d'Anna.

\- Tu es trop débile pour établir un plan sans tuer la moitié de l'escouade que tu mets sur le coup, tu es tellement con que tu ne te rends même pas compte que ce n'est pas nous, le problème, c'est toi !

Ca fonctionne ! Il lâche la corde d'Anna et se précipite vers moi. Par contre, il me pointe avec son fusil, ce qui est légèrement embêtant. Je crée un mur de glace juste à temps dans lequel la balle se fige. Je vois le vent d'Astrid ériger comme un mur entre nous et Anna et je devine qu'ils s'affairent à la libérer.

Il retire une balle et je plonge pour l'éviter - juste à temps car elle passe à l'endroit précis où je me tenais. Je gèle ses pieds et il tire une balle à chaque extrémité pour briser la glace. Il sort alors une grenade de sa poche et me la lance dessus. Je fige la grenade dans la glace mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dessus qu'il tire déjà trois balles dans ma direction. Je me laisse tomber pour les éviter et crée un pic de glace qui en intercepte une sur le point de me transpercer la tête. Je n'ai pas assez de temps entre toutes ses attaques pour geler son fusil et je ne fais qu'éviter les balles. Je pourrais le tuer maintenant mais je dois attendre que le vent se calme et je dois dire que la tâche me demande beaucoup d'efforts. Il s'est maintenant rapproché de moi et tire une balle que je n'ai pas le temps d'arrêter. Je bouge - pas assez vite - et la balle vient se réfugier dans mon ventre. Tout se passe alors comme au ralenti... Darwin se tient à un mètre de moi quand je vois le vent se stopper. J'y vois aussi Jack, Josh et Astrid qui me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés. Je baisse la tête vers mon ventre dont la tâche de sang ne fait que grandir. Je relève les yeux vers Darwin qui affiche un sourire monstrueux et tire une nouvelle fois dans mon ventre. Je ressens le choc, ah ça oui ! Mais je me suis promis d'en finir avec lui. Je prends le couteau de ma tresse et m'avance d'un pas vers mon ennemi. Je me jette sur lui avec toute la force dont je suis capable et lui plante ma lame dans la tempe avant de m'effondrer avec lui au sol. Il tombe sur le dos, mort, tandis que je roule sur le côté, encore prise dans mon élan. Après quelques secondes, je tourne la tête vers lui pour vérifier... oui, cette saleté est bien morte. Le sang dégouline de son crâne, coule sur le sol, et je devine qu'il en est de même pour mes blessures.

\- ELSA ! me crie la voix de Jack juste à côté.

Il me secoue et je tourne la tête vers lui en découvrant qu'il n'est pas seul, accompagné par tout les autres autour qui me regardent avec anxiété. Mais je m'en fiche, il n'y a que son visage qui compte, pour moi. _Mais t'as pas fini, oui ?_ Tu comptes me faire chier jusqu'en enfer, toi ! _Absolument, je suis là pour te remettre dans le droit chemin._ Il n'y a plus de chemin, j'agonise ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? _Pff, chochotte..._

Et je ferme les yeux en étant sûre que plus jamais ils ne se rouvriront.

Finalement, je n'ai pas toujours raison. J'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond de ma chambre, au QG. Je me redresse en ressentant une vive douleur dans le ventre et non sans pousser un petit geignement. Et c'est connu, le premier réflexe qu'on a quand on se réveille : on regarde son GSM. _Mercredi 11 Février 2020, 18:14._ C'est bon, c'est la bonne année. Par contre, en regardant l'heure, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce surnom de marmotte me va finalement assez bien. Je décide de jouer une petite blague aux autres et j'envois un message à Jack :

 _"T'as pas un truc à bouffer ? J'ai trop la dalle"_

Quelques secondes après, j'entends une chaise tomber au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, sûrement est-elle tombée sous l'élan de son occupant, puis "Elle est réveillée !" et pour finir, des pas précipités arriver vers ma chambre. La porte s'ouvre à la volée devant Jack suivi de près par Raiponce, Anna, Astrid, Mérida, Josh, Eugène, Kristof et Harold. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tandis que Jack se précipite pour me serrer dans ses bras. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas rire trop longtemps car ça me fait extrêmement mal.

\- T'as rien pris à manger, je parie, demandai-je.

Il rit puis Eugène me balance une barre de céréales que je reçois en pleine tête.

\- Doucement, lui dit Raiponce, si tu l'assommes, elle est repartis pour deux jours !

Nous rions puis Jack me dit :

\- Tu nous as fais une de ces peurs !

\- Ne recommence plus jamais ! s'exclama Anna.

Je la regarde avec une soulagement et écarte les bras pour lui dire de s'y blottir. Elle accourt et bientôt, nous éclatons en larmes de joies du fait de nous être retrouvées. Les autres viennent ensuite s'y ajouter et nous nous retrouvons à faire un câlin collectif, tous fous de joie. Lorsqu'ils me relâchent, je me tourne vers Raiponce et lui dis :

\- Je te dois une vie.

Nous rions et Harold commencent à m'expliquer :

\- Quand Astrid a stoppé le vent, on t'a vu avec ton ventre ensanglanté et l'autre fou furieux à un mètre de toi. Tu nous a regardé avec anxiété et on était paniqué, on savait pas si on devait le tuer maintenant...

\- Moi, je comptais le faire, l'interrompit Jack dont l'expression du visage a changé pour passer à la colère.

\- Ouais, enfin bref, continua Harold. Puis il t'a tiré une autre balle alors on a commencé à courir et là, on a été totalement pris au dépourvu : tu t'étais jetée sur lui en lui enfonçant ton couteau dans la tête alors que tu venais de te manger deux balles !

\- GG, me félicita Eugène.

Je lui tape dans la main en souriant et Harold termine son récit :

\- T'as roulé sur plusieurs mètres alors qu'on courait tous vers toi et puis, t'as tourné ta tête vers nous avant de fermer les yeux. On a vraiment cru qu'on t'avait perdu mais Raiponce s'est acharnée sur sa chanson pendant plusieurs minutes et elle a réussit à atteindre le peu de vie qui restait en toi pour te soigner. Quand on a vu que tu recommençais à respirer... j'en croyais pas mes yeux.

\- Et c'est là que j'ai compris que ma soeur est Jésus, lâcha Anna.

Nous rions et Harold conclut l'histoire :

\- Et puis on t'as ramené ici et t'as dormis quatre jours.

\- Record ! me lança Mérida.

Je lui tape dans la main car c'est vrai, c'est clairement le record du QG. C'était Mérida qui le détenait avec trois jours plus une matinée suite à une balle dans l'épaule. Nous rions tous et là, Kristof lâche quelque chose qui me met intérieurement dans un état d'euphorie :

\- J'ai cru que Jack allait me tuer quand j'ai dis hier que tu exagérais à dormir autant. C'était juste une blague et lui il m'a presque attaqué sur le fait qu'on devait pas rire d'une situation comme celle-là.

\- "Tu crois que c'est drôle ? Non mais t'es con ou je rêve ?", l'imita Mérida.

\- "T'es vraiment qu'un pauv' type !", continua Eugène.

\- "Je t'interdis de dire un truc pareil, on sait pas quand elle va se réveiller !", ajouta Harold.

\- "Tu dis encore une fois ça et je te casse la gueule !", termina Kristof.

Tous rient tandis que Jack blanch... non, il ne blanchit pas : il rougit. Jack rougit ! Et puis franchement, je ne trouve rien de drôle au fait qu'il se soit inquiété pour moi. C'est tellement chou de sa part. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil que les autres ne voient pas dans leur hilarité puis me tient le ventre au niveau de ma blessure en ouvrant de gros yeux. Tout le monde s'arrêtent de rire pour me regarder jouer l'agonie, horrifiés.

\- Raiponce ! s'écria Eugène.

Elle s'empresse de passer ses cheveux sur ma blessure et commence à chanter. Je continue de jouer la comédie et tous ( hors mis Jack qui s'est reculé derrière les autres et affiche un énorme sourire ) ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ca ne fonctionne pas ! cria Raiponce

\- Mais comment ça se fait ? s'enquit Anna.

Et là, je ne peux plus réprimer mon rire. Je suis juste morte de rire avec Jack tandis que les autres sont d'abord déconcertés puis comprennent qu'ils sont passés pour des cons. Cependant, rire me fait très mal alors ça ressemble un peu à ça :

\- HahaHaïe... Hahahaha... hou, haha ...

Et vous voyez le tableau. Jack se charge pour moi de se moquer d'eux :

\- "Ca ne fonctionne pas", répéta-t-il entre deux rires en imitant la voix de Raiponce.

Après une bonne minute de rire douloureux, je me calme et nous discutons de choses et d'autres. C'est fou comme ça fait du bien d'avoir l'impression d'une vie normale. Mais de nos jours, je préfère de loin ma vie car une vie normale en ces temps serait d'être oppressée par le gouvernement et être sûre d'une mort prématurée. J'attends tout de même avec impatience le jour où cette guerre verra sa fin.


	16. Chapter 16 : Perdue

_\- Elsa ! Accélère, je veux pas devenir enfant unique !_ me cria Anna depuis l'oreillette.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! répondis-je sans arrêter ma course folle pour fuir 50 bloody scar.

Effectivement, je devais allez intervenir dans un bâtiment où il était censé n'y avoir que dix bloody scar, ce qui aurait été un jeu d'enfant, mais il s'est révélé qu'il y en avait pas moins de 50. Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai déboulé seule avec ma mitraillette et devant moi se tenait 50 ennemis qui ont tous pointé leurs fusils sur moi. Et qu'ai-je fais ? Ce que je suis en train de faire : j'ai couru. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas ( totalement ) cons et ont commencé à me poursuivre. Ce qui me vaut de courir comme une dératée dans les rues de ma ville avec une horde de bloody scar qui me collent au cul.

Je vois une embouchure sur la gauche, peut-être que j'arriverai à les semer en passant par là... Je tourne à gauche et j'entends Anna me crier :

\- _Non, pas par là ! C'est un..._

Trop tard, j'y suis déjà.

\- Cul-de-sac, terminai-je pour elle.

Je me retourne pour faire face à mon destin tragique, je vois les bloody scar tous en face de moi, leurs fusils pointer sur moi. C'est la fin, la fin d'Elsa White. J'essaie d'en geler le plus possible mais je suis trop stressée et ils sont trop nombreux. Une voix que je reconnaitrais entre milles me parle dans l'oreillette et aussitôt, je sais que je vais survivre.

- _Un petit coup de mains ne serait pas de refus, à ce que je vois ?_ me dit Jack.

Je lève la tête et un mur de glace se forme entre moi et mes ennemis. Jack arrive par un toit en sautant et atterrit juste à côté de moi.

\- J'aurai du penser au mur, avouai-je.

\- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai fais ! rigola-t-il.

Les coups de fusils résonnent de l'autre côté du mur qui risque de ne plus tenir éternellement. Je regarde Jack qui est déjà accroupis et saute sur son dos puis il commence à s'envoler. À peine nous quittons le sol que le mur explose suite à une grenade. Les éclats de glace volent en tous sens tandis que Jack garde le cap. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner pour montrer mon majeur d'un geste obscène aux bloody scar en leur faisant un grand sourire provocateur. Jack rit car il sait le genre de conneries que j'aime faire sur le terrain. Une fois éloignés, je me repositionne correctement sur son dos et nous retournons au QG. Une fois qu'il est posé sur le toit, je descends et lui tape dans la main.

\- Merci !

Il rit et nous sautons du toit avant de rentrer dans la maison. Anna me saute dans les bras, comme à chaque fois que je reviens d'une situation périlleuse, et je me dirige vers le salon où je vois Eugène se tasser dans le canapé. J'imite sa voix tout en m'avançant vers lui :

\- "C'est bon, c'est qu'une petite dizaine, tu peux gérer plus ! C'est pas comme si il y en avait genre 50, c'est rien du tout, DIX PETIT BLOODY SCAR !", m'énervais-je.

\- Bah... tu t'en es sortie, non ? s'essaya-t-il comme excuse.

Je m'apprête à lui sauter à la gorge mais Jack me prend par la taille et me soulève du sol. Je me débats comme une dégénérée et il m'enferme dans ma propre chambre. Je frappe de toute mes forces sur la porte mais il se tient derrière au cas où le verrou céderai. Je peux entendre son rire derrière la porte puis Harold demander :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

\- Elsa était sur le point de tuer Eugène, lui répondit Astrid.

\- C'est pas un peu exagéré, comme réaction ? interrogea Jack qui se tient juste de l'autre côté du battant.

\- Quand c'est sa période, faut pas l'énerver ! ria Anna.

Aussitôt, les gars se taisent et les filles rient, certainement de leur réaction quand on fait allusion aux règles.

\- Laissez-moi sortir ! criai-je en tapant de mon poing sur la porte. Je vous jure, je suis calmée !

Et c'est vrai. L'envie de meurtre est passée, je me sens calme, sinon que je suis enfermée de force dans ma chambre.

\- Pas question, on veut être sûr qu'Eugène vive au moins jusqu'au diner de ce soir, me répondit Jack.

Bon, si je dois être enfermée dans cette chambre, autant vous faire un petit récapitulatif :

Cela fait presque six mois que l'ABS est morte. Il reste quelques clans rebelles comme le nôtres dans beaucoup de villes mais pas toutes. Quand à la notre... nous avons fait un excellent boulot et bientôt, nous pourrons attaquer la base principale. Il faudra frapper un grand coup...

Un grand coup, c'est ça ! Je prends mon élan, recule le plus possible dans le peu d'espace qu'offre ma chambre, et je couuuuurs !

Mon pied entre en collision avec la porte, qui s'ouvre à la volée et propulse Jack sur le côté. Il perd l'équilibre et s'affale à terre tandis que tout le monde me lance des regards ébahis. Je me retourne ensuite vers la porte qui fait un bruit un peu trop bizarre à mon gout et la regarde tomber sur Jack qui roule juste à temps pour éviter de se faire écrasé par la battant. J'ouvre de gros yeux et la porte touche le sol en faisant un gros "BOUM" au son duquel j'ai fais un petit soubresaut. Jack ne se relève pas tout de suite et fait la navette entre la porte et moi, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir la réparer, dis-je en essayant de détourner le sujet.

\- Non, tu crois ? s'écria Jack.

Je recule dans ma chambre, apeurée par sa réaction, et veux refermer la porte... Je suis dans de beaux draps. Il s'avance dans la pièce, furieux, et se place juste en face de moi. Je pourrais voir les autres dans le salon nous regarder avec des gros yeux et pour Eugène, un grand sourire, mais je ne fais que le regarder dans les yeux.

\- T'aurais fais quoi si la porte m'avait écrasé ? demanda-t-il.

J'essaie de détourner le sujet de la manière la plus bête qui soit.

\- C'est bien ! Cette fois-ci tu as bien respecté la règle du "si" qui n'aime pas les "rais", tu y as réfléchis ou c'était sponta...

\- Change pas de sujet, _Blondie_ , m'ordonna-t-il.

Oui, il m'appelle encore comme ça quand on se dispute, ce que je ne supporte pas. Alors, sans que je ne contrôle plus quoi que ce soit, la gifle part toute seule. Sa tête tourne violement vers la gauche et il la repositionne ensuite correctement en me jetant un regard noir.

\- Gamin est de retour, c'est ça ? demandais-je.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, je sors en trombe de la pièce et par la suite, du QG. Je commence d'abord par marcher vite, en fureur, puis je cours, je cours sans but précis, je cours sans m'arrêter et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien. Je me défoule dans chaque pas que je fais, c'est comme si quand mon pied touche le sol, une part de ma colère me quitte pour rejoindre la terre. Je ne regarde même pas où je vais et tout ce que je vois, ce sont les arbres de la forêt entourant notre QG qui défilent sans s'arrêter.

Au terme de cette éternité, je trébuche sur une racine mal enfoncée dans le sol et me retrouve étendue dans la boue. Super journée, vraiment ! Quand je me relève, je regarde mon haut - blanc, youpi ! - et mon jean qui sont maintenant devenus brun.

\- Pff, journée de merde ! soupirai-je.

Je regarde ensuite par où je dois aller pour retourner au QG et quelle bonne surprise : je suis perdue ! Je me défoule en cognant un peu partout - sur les arbres, tapant du pied au sol, cognant dans les plantes à proximité - puis décide de ne pas partir dans une quelconque direction, ça risquerai de m'éloigner encore plus de chez moi, si je me trompe de chemin. Je me poste donc sur une branche et commence à lancer des couteaux de glace un peu partout pour m'amuser. Afin d'être sûre que les autres me retrouve, je gèle quelques arbres environnants. Puis me vient à l'esprit une question qui m'inquiète réellement : Et si ils ne veulent pas me retrouver ? Et si ça leur est égal de me perdre ? Et bien je n'aurais qu'à moisir sur cet arbre.

J'attends sur ce chêne depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Vous vous imaginez un peu le degré de lassitude que j'ai atteins pour commencer à identifier les arbres ? Oui, je me fais clairement chier. Je vois au loin le crépuscule faire son apparition et ma crainte d'être abandonnée ne faire que croitre. Cependant, je ne bouge pas de cet arbre car l'espoir est la seule chose plus puissante que la peur.

Ca y est, il fait nuit. Heureusement que je ne crains pas le froid car ça aurait été la pire nuit de ma vie... Non, attendez. Je sens une gouttelette ruisselée sur mon visage, puis une autre sur mon jean, une autre dans mes cheveux, ... Il commence à pleuvoir. Je n'ai rien dis : c'est clairement la pire nuit de ma vie. Je me crée un toit de glace pour empêcher la drache de me tomber sur la tête mais cette idée ne m'est venue que trop tardivement. Récapitulatif de la situation :

Je suis seule dans une forêt en pleine nuit, trempée jusqu'aux os et couverte de boue, à essayer de m'endormir sur une branche très inconfortable, et je commence à croire que personne ne viendra jamais me retrouver. Fuck la vie.

Je ne me réveille pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas dormis. Comment voulez-vous que je trouve le sommeil dans une situation pareille ? C'est tout simplement impossible.

Je reste encore quelques heures à glander là après l'aube quand j'entends un coup de feu. Après le calme qui régnait dans ces bois, je suis tellement surprise que je tombe de mon arbre pour retomber lourdement dans de la boue, à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ma joue droite aussi y est passée et j'ai mal réceptionné mes mains, je me suis donc foulée le poignet. Putain, quand est-ce qu'on va arrêter de me faire chier !? Je me redresse en position assise en me tenant le poignet gauche.

\- Merde ! cria une voix en se rapprochant de moi.

Je lève les yeux vers cette stupide personne et découvre...


	17. Chapter 17 : Visite de charité

Je lève les yeux vers cette stupide personne et découvre Jack accourir vers moi. Il vient s'accroupir à mes côtés et je commence à reculer car je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, il ne mériterait même pas que je lui adresse la parole... Mais j'ai eu si peur que personne ne vienne jamais me chercher, qu'ils m'aient tous abandonné et qu'ils préfèrent ne plus m'avoir dans le groupe que j'éclate en sanglots. Il me serre dans ses bras malgré le fait que je sois recouverte de boue et je me laisse faire, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas que j'allais te trouver dans un arbre, s'excusa-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien et commence à calmer mes sanglots.

\- J'ai eu si peur que vous ne veniez jamais me chercher, confiai-je en essayant de ne plus pleurer.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi tu pensais une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que je fais que vous faire chier, regarde le coup de la porte...

\- Hey... m'interrompit-il d'une voix douce, c'était un accident, on t'aurait jamais abandonné pour ça.

Je lève la tête vers lui et il me fait un sourire réconfortant.

\- Maintenant, il va falloir y aller parce que les autres - et plus particulièrement Anna - se font un sang d'encre.

Je hoche la tête puis il me prend sur son dos pour repartir au QG. Lorsque nous arrivons et que je rentre, j'entends Anna crier mon nom puis une chevelure rousse vient me cacher le visage et une étreinte se resserre autour de moi. J'entends aussi des sanglots et Anna me dit :

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Je la serre fort et lui murmure :

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans les bois...

Elle relâche son étreinte après quelques minutes et déclare :

\- Bon, maintenant on a toute les deux besoins d'une douche...

\- Tout les trois, tu veux dire ! rajouta Jack qui est lui aussi couvert de boue après m'avoir serré dans ses bras, en forêt.

Anna et moi sourions avant qu'elle continue.

\- Oui, tout les trois. Mais priorité à ma grande soeur !

Je ris légèrement puis pars sous la douche. C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, tous le monde me regardent avec pitié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionnai-je.

\- C'est vrai que tu pensais qu'on ne te chercherait pas ? demanda Raiponce.

Je baisse les yeux en hochant la tête. Mérida se lève et vient me serrer dans ses bras tandis que les larmes commencent à couler.

\- Pourquoi on ne serait jamais venu, d'après toi ? m'interrogea Harold.

\- Parce que... c'est _que_ moi, répondis-je avec évidence.

\- C'est justement parce que c'est toi qu'on est obligé de partir à ta recherche, on est une famille, tu te rappelles ? me dit Kristof.

Je hoche la tête en essuyant les quelques larmes qui ont coulé puis je m'assieds sur le canapé entre Astrid et Jack. Je me pose sur l'épaule d'Astrid car je viens de prendre ma douche et que Jack est encore sale, puis j'écoute les discussions entre tous le monde.

Je me réveille en fin d'après-midi, non pas sur l'épaule d'Astrid mais celle de Jack. Les miennes sont entourées par son bras et sa main est enlacée dans la mienne. Les autres ne semblent se rendre compte de rien tandis que Jack baisse les yeux vers moi et que je le regarde intensément. Je prends soudain conscience de la situation et me sépare assez brusquement de lui.

\- Désolée, c'est parce que j'ai pas dormis de toute la nuit et j...

\- C'est pas grave, c'était agréable, m'avoua-t-il.

Il a dit ça si naturellement... Il me faudrait déglutir plusieurs fois pour avouer que j'ai aimé dormir dans ses bras et que... _QUOI ?_ Ca y est, elle est de retour...

 _Non mais tu as osé penser que c'était agréable de dormir avec lui ? Tu es devenue complètement folle pendant mon absence !_ Et bien repars, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. _Ho que non, je vais rester cette fois-ci. Non mais je rêve... agréable... pff, tu es pathétique._

Je ne réponds pas à ma fierté et essaie de trouver quelque chose à répondre à Jack mais heureusement, je n'ai pas à le faire grâce à l'intervention de Josh.

\- Anna ! cria-t-il. C'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle !

\- Mais non, je devais la faire hier ! protesta ma petite soeur.

\- Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas faite, lui répondit Josh. Alors tu vas la faire maintenant.

\- Mais non, c'était hier, j'ai pas à la faire ! s'indigna Anna. C'est à ton tour.

Eugène s'avance entre les deux et écarte les bras pour les séparer.

\- Bon, on va pas faire tout un plat d'une simple vaisselle, dit-il.

\- Joli jeu de mot, le complimenta Harold.

\- Je m'étais pas rendu compte... Bon, Anna, tu fais la vaisselle et c'est tout.

Ma soeur devient rouge de colère et commence à protester.

\- Mais non, pourquoi tu la fais pas toi ? demanda-t-elle à Eugène.

\- Parce que c'est pas encore mon tour !

\- Je refuse de la faire aujourd'hui, c'est le tour de Josh, point à la ligne.

\- Mais non, je ne la ferais pas ! refusa l'intéressé.

Bon, je pense qu'on va devoir reprendre le planning depuis le début. Je les rejoins et propose de tout refaire et là, Astrid demande :

\- Super mais qui commence ?

Tous le monde réfléchi et Eugène trouve une solution assez drôle, je dois l'avouer.

\- On a qu'à faire les rousses le lundi ( aujourd'hui, donc ), les bruns le mardi et les blonds le mercredi. Puis on se passe la relève, proposa-t-il.

\- Super, j'aurais pas à la faire ! s'enthousiasma Jack.

\- Et le blanc le jeudi, rajoutai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Aussitôt, il se relève avec une expression outrée et nous regarde rire.

\- Quoi ? Mais je devrais la faire seul toute la journée ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Alors rejoins le groupe des blonds, fit Kristof comme s'il parlait d'une secte.

\- Rejoins-nous... continua Astrid.

\- Nous avons le pouvoir... terminai-je.

Nous rions puis concluons cette discussion. Je suis surtout heureuse d'avoir pu changer de sujet car je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais répondu à Jack. Bon, il faut que je me mette en situation : qu'aurais-je répondu à Eugène, Harold, Josh ou Kristof dans cette situation ? Je leur aurais souris puis j'aurais fais semblant de frimer pour amuser la galerie. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fais la même chose avec Jack ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que les autres n'auraient pas ajouter que c'était agréable. Et puis pourquoi je devrais m'en soucier ? Jack est un simple ami, rien de plus. Je ne ressens pas le moindre sentiments à son égard - enfin si, mais ce n'est que de l'amitié - et je suis sûre à cent pour cent que c'est réciproque.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la salle de surveillance où je retrouve Mérida. Je m'approche et lui dis avec un petit sourire :

\- C'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle.

Elle se retourne, surprise, et me regarde avec un air déconcerté.

\- Mais non, c'est jeudi, me répondit-elle.

\- On vient de changer le planning, les rousses aujourd'hui, les bruns demain et les blonds et blondes après demain.

Elle pousse un soupire lasse et se lève, en colère, pour aller faire la vaisselle avec Anna. Je ris silencieusement pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres et me pose devant les écrans pour surveiller la ville. Nous sommes directement reliés aux caméras de la ville grâce à Harold, qui est un grand hacker. Il nous a connecté aux caméras de surveillance, nous a fournis tous les gadgets assez spéciaux que nous possédons et sans lui, je pense que l'équipe n'aurait jamais aboutis à quelque chose d'utile. C'est d'ailleurs le problème des équipes dans les autres villes : beaucoup n'ont pas d'installation comme la nôtre et ne sont donc pas efficaces 24 heures sur 24.  
Je reste ainsi plusieurs heures, à mijoter mes soucis dans mon crâne tout en observant les écrans sans les voir, quand j'aperçois des bloody scar entrer dans un hôpital. Ils sont à peu près 70 et sont armés jusqu'aux dents. Je me lève d'un bond et pars en courant vers la chambre d'Anna.  
\- Anna, va surveiller les écrans ! lui ordonnai je.  
Elle se lève avec difficulté tandis que je pars réveiller les autres. J'entre dans chaque chambre en trombe et fais baisser la température du QG pour être sûre de tous les réveiller mais évidemment, ça me demande un petit effort pour Jack.  
\- Bouge ton gros cul de ce lit, tu dormiras plus tard ! m'écriai-je en lui secouant l'épaule.  
Il se relève immédiatement, vif et alerte, tandis que je lui fais signe de venir dans le salon. Une fois que tout le monde est là, j'arrête de baisser la température et leur explique:

\- Il y a au moins 70 bloody scar qui sont entrés à l'hôpital et je suis sûre que c'est pas pour une visite de charité. Il faut intervenir rapidement.  
Raiponce part rejoindre Anna dans la salle de surveillance tandis que les autres et moi commençons à prendre nos armes pour le combat. Alors que l'on s'apprête à sortir, Jack me retient derrière les autres et me dit :

\- N'oublie pas : tu peux leur geler le sang ou encore les fusils. Et si jamais, il existe des murs.  
Je hoche la tête et nous repartons pour sauver l'hôpital. Je sais tout ce qu'il m'a dit mais sous le coup du stresse, c'est très facile de perdre tout ses moyens et de ne plus trouver de solution. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'est passé hier, dans le cul-de-sac. J'étais trop apeurée pour être perspicace et je n'ai rien trouvé à faire. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne doit pas m'arriver. Nous arrivons devant l'hôpital et mettons le plan en oeuvre.  
Je m'avance et me poste derrière une colonne de marbre ainsi que Jack le fait en parallèle. Je le regarde et il hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il est prêt. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour geler le sang des gardes se tenant devant l'entrée de l'escalier. Quand je me retourne de l'autre côté, ils ont effectivement gelé.

\- La voix est libre, murmurais-je dans mon appareil.  
Aussitôt, les autres pénètrent dans le hall et nous commençons à avancer avec prudence. Plusieurs fois, Jack et moi devons geler les gardes et plus nous semblons approcher de l'objectif, plus ils sont nombreux. Finalement, nous débouchons sur une salle immense où nous voyons des bloody scar débrancher les malades et tirer des balles dans les têtes de ceux dont la vie ne dépend pas des appareils. Ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps, je sors de ma cachette et lance un couteau dans la tête d'un bloody scar qui allait le faire dans celle d'une petite fille de sept ans avec la jambe dans le plâtre en proie aux larmes. Quand elle comprend qu'elle n'est pas morte, elle ouvre ses yeux et me regarde avec ébahissement mais je ne m'y attarde pas car nos ennemis sont passés à l'attaque, tout comme nous.

Je tire dans la jambe d'un bloody scar sur le point de tuer Astrid tout en écartant mon autre main pour enfoncer mon couteau dans la gorge d'un autre qui me fonçait dessus, je m'abaisse ensuite pour éviter de me faire prendre par l'arrière et enfouis ma lame dans le ventre de cet ennemi avant de la retirer vivement pour la lancer dans l'abdomen d'un autre prêt à me tirer dessus au loin. Je me jette sur le côté pour éviter une balle et enfonce mon pied dans les genoux d'un autre prêt à me tirer dessus alors que je suis à terre. Il tombe et je lui mets une balle dans la tête avant de me relever vivement pour ensuite donner un coup sur la tempe d'un autre avec mon fusil. Il s'évanouit et je me serre de son corps comme bouclier face à un ennemi qui me vise au loin. Je lui lance mon dernier couteau droit dans le coeur, puis j'entends un autre bloody scar approcher par derrière et fais une roulade juste à temps pour éviter un coup de AK 12 dans le crâne. Je m'apprête à lui tirer une balle dans le ventre mais je n'en ai plus. Il s'avance alors vers moi avec un sourire triomphant.

\- T'es à court, hein ? me demanda-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Pas totalement, répondis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Je pointe ma main vers l'avant en lui en lançant un pic de glace et que je retire ma main, son cadavre s'effondre au sol, le pic traversant à présent son crâne, mais je ne m'y attarde pas et me relève en rechargeant mon fusil. Je vois un bloody scar sur le point de tuer Jack qui combat sans le voir et me précipite vers lui. Je saute sur Jack pour le plaquer au sol tout en tirant une balle dans le torse de l'autre enfoiré et nous roulons quelque peu. Quand nous stoppons notre élan, je suis sur son torse et relève rapidement la tête.

\- Salut ! lui dis-je gaiement.

Il rit et je me redresse rapidement pour tirer dans l'épaule d'un ennemi qui s'effondre sur un de ses "collègues" et ils tombent tous les deux à terre avant que je ne tire dans la tête de l'autre. Josh en tue un dernier et le combat est fini. Je prends la main de Jack fermement pour l'aider à se relever puis nous commençons à partir, ne voulant pas trop nous attarder ici. Avant que je ne passe le seuil de la porte, une petite voix fluette se fait entendre et je me retourne.

\- Attendez, Madame !

C'est la petite fille de tout à l'heure qui a parlé. J'hésite mais elle me fait signe de venir vers elle alors je m'exécute. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle me dit :

\- Merci Madame de m'avoir sauvé.

Je lui souris. C'est la première fois que les civils me remercie de les avoir sauvé et je dois dire que ça fait très plaisir.

\- Je t'en prie, je n'ai que 17 ans, appelle-moi Elsa, lui répondis-je.

Son visage s'illumine et elle se présente à son tour.

\- Moi c'est Lise. Tu as été extraordinaire !

Je ris devant cette petite fille qui est juste adorable. Je ne pense pas qu'elle mesure encore bien la valeur d'une vie mais je ne vais pas lui dire que je suis en réalité une meurtrière orpheline et que j'ai tué énormément de personne.

\- Merci, Lise, répondis-je.

Je remarque alors Jack qui m'attend près de la porte mais souris devant le spectacle de cette petite fille me remerciant et je me souviens que nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Lise, commençais-je avec sérieux. Je vais devoir y aller parce que le temps presse mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne répéter à personne qui je suis ni à quoi je ressemble ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu saurais faire ça pour moi ?

\- C'est promis ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je souris puis lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de me lever et de rejoindre Jack. Je lui souris et il pose une main dans mon dos pour me faire passer en première. Une fois dans le couloir, il marche à côté de moi et nous commençons à parler.

\- Alors, ça t'a fait quoi ? me demanda-t-il. D'être remerciée pour tes efforts.

Je tourne la tête vers lui tout en continuant à avancer et lâche dans un soupire :

\- Ca fait surtout plaisir.

Il rit un peu avant de se reprendre.

\- Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Nous sortons de l'hôpital et voyons que les autres sont déjà repartis alors je grimpe sur son dos et nous retournons au QG par la voie des airs.


	18. Chapter 18 : Déclarations

Quand je rentre au QG, je m'attends à ce qu'Anna me saute dans les bras comme à son habitude mais rien ne vient. J'avance jusqu'au salon où je la vois qui embrasse Kristof, ce dernier la serrant fort dans ses bras. Tous le monde est surpris de la scène, moi compris, mais je souris. Je sais que Kristof est bien pour elle, si il la rend heureuse et qu'il l'aime, je ne m'y opposerais jamais. Quand ils séparent leur lèvres, ils se regardent intensément et au bout d'une minute, je ne réprime plus ma joie et applaudis comme une dératée. Les autres suivent et bientôt, les deux tourtereaux sont rouges pivoines. Anna se tourne vers moi et a l'air déconcerté.

\- Tu... tu veux bien que je sorte avec ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Mais avec Hans tu...

\- Avec Hans, tu le connaissais depuis une semaine, lui rappelai-je. Mais Kristof... Je suis trop contente pour toi !

Tous les deux affichent un sourire béat et elle vient me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci, tu es la meilleure soeur du monde ! murmura-t-elle.

Je la prends par les épaules et la retourne vers Kristof en la projetant dans ses bras.

\- C'est à lui que tu dois faire tes câlins !

Tous le monde rient et ils s'embrassent de nouveaux. Elle a l'air si épanouie... Ca me fait plaisir de la voir comme ça, je ne l'ai pas vue aussi heureuse depuis que je me suis réveillée suite à l'attaque de Darwin. Et puis, je réalise que je suis célibataire depuis deux ans. C'est fou ce qu'on se sent seule ! Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule et je tourne la tête pour découvrir Astrid qui pince les lèvres en hochant la tête comme pour confirmer mes pensées.

\- Et oui, les célibataires de cette maison, confirma-t-elle.

Nous rions puis elle me dit :

\- Tu viens, on va débattre _des joies du célibat_ !

Elle a insisté sur les derniers mots en lançant un regard tout aussi appuyé au groupe de couples qui se tient devant nous.

Là, les autres rient avec nous et nous voyons l'aube faire son apparition au loin. Pas la peine de continuer la nuit, nous nous installons donc dans le salon et commençons à discuter de choses et d'autres. Les couples sont tous installés dans l'immense canapé du salon, Josh sur un fauteuil et moi sur le deuxième.

\- Je vois, vous me rejetez, c'est ça ? s'indigna Astrid.

Je ris puis ouvre mes bras en m'écriant :

\- Viens dans mes bras, mon amour !

Elle accourt et s'assied sur mes jambes sous les rires de tous. Jack est allé dans la salle de surveillance vu qu'il y faut toujours quelqu'un. Alors que nous nous amusons, la TV, qui est restée allumée, diffuse un flash spécial du président. Pitch Black, l'homme que nous devrons atteindre pour mettre fin à cette guerre, se présente devant tout les États-Unis pour nous informer d'une nouvelle loi.

\- Très chers citoyens de nos magnifiques états, commença-t-il. Durant la journée d'hier, nous avons pris la décision que les humains ne doivent plus avoir à dépenser de précieuses ressources pour des êtres vulnérables ou n'étant plus en condition de se rendre utiles à notre pays. Par conséquent, toute personne atteinte d'une maladie quelle qu'elle soit, ayant des problèmes de motricité ou autres dérangements pouvant nuire à l'utilité de cette même personne au sein du système, sera abattue. Merci de votre écoute.

Les émissions reprennent alors leurs diffusions tandis que dans notre salon, plus personne ne dit mot. C'est donc pour ça qu'ils ont voulut tuer tout les patients de l'hôpital, cette nuit. Je tourne la tête vers les autres qui se regardent tous entre eux. Jack arrive dans la pièce avec un sourire, apparemment pas au courant de ce que nous venons d'entendre.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea-t-il, déconcerté par notre gravité soudaine.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il comprend alors que la situation est grave.

\- Il vient d'y avoir un flash spécial du président, dit Eugène.

\- Ils ont instauré une nouvelle loi, continua Josh.

\- Encore ? s'étonna Jack.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Un silence pesant s'ensuit et je n'ose pas le rompre, de peur que le ciel ne me tombe sur la tête. C'est finalement Harold qui lui répond :

\- Ils vont tuer tous les malades et blessés... Soit-disant pour préserver les précieuses ressources que l'homme possède.

\- Mon cul, ils veulent juste tuer les pauvres et laisser vivre les riches ! s'exclama Mérida.

Personne ne rajoute rien et je finis par partir dans ma chambre méditer tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces trois derniers jours.

Premièrement, je me suis faite poursuivre par 50 bloody scar dans toute la ville alors que j'allais sauver le maire. Il me semble maintenant que c'était en rapport avec cette nouvelle loi, l'avertir pour l'hôpital. Mais cela voudrait dire que la loi était en projet depuis déjà un petit temps.

Deuxièmement, nous avons du aller tuer plus de 70 bloody scar qui venaient certainement de la base non loin d'ici. Ce qui veut dire que leur nombre à considérablement diminué.

Troisièmement, le gouvernement instaure cette nouvelle loi qui risque de tuer plus de la moitié des États-Unis. Mais quel est leur vrai but ? Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends plus rien à ce monde de fou. Mais en cet instant précis, quelque chose s'éclair et je sais que c'est le moment où jamais de le faire, sinon jamais nous n'aurons plus la possibilité d'agir.

Je m'en retourne vers le salon après une heure passée à tout mijoter dans ma tête et tous me regardent arriver avec intérêt.

\- On a plus le choix, commençai-je.

Ils me jettent des regards curieux mais écoutent avec attention ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Il faut attaquer la base. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je m'attends à des protestations, j'ai même prévu plusieurs arguments car je sais qu'ils vont dirent que je suis folle, que c'est trop tôt, qu'on doit attendre encore un peu,...

Mais non. Tous le monde acquiescent et c'est tant mieux. Je dois dire que je suis étonnée qu'ils acceptent aussi facilement mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on attaque ? demanda Harold.

\- La nuit de demain, répondit Eugène.

Nous commençons alors à préparer le plan et prévoir les armes. Anna et Raiponce sont parties à la cave pour faire un récapitulatif de ce que nous avons pendant que nous commençons à prévoir le plan d'attaque. Josh et Harold sont les plus doués sur ce niveau et franchement, Josh ne cessera jamais de m'épater. Il arrive presque toujours à trouver une solution à chaque problème. Par contre, nous savons tous que la difficulté sera élevée car nous sommes dix pour attaquer une base dans laquelle il reste au moins 300 bloody scar. Nous opérerons de nuit pour être sûrs d'en tuer certain pendant leur sommeil. Le plan démarre avec une infiltration directe dans la base en se faisant passer pour des bloody scar. Ensuite, Jack et moi nous baladerons dans les couloirs pour glacer le sang de tous les gardes ennemis que nous croiserons. Après cela, nous devrons rejoindre les autres afin de leur signaler que nous pouvons en égorger le plus possible durant leur sommeil et c'est là que ça risque de devenir compliqué car si ils se réveillent et sonnent l'alarme, appellent au secours ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, nous risquons de nous faire tuer sur le champ. Qui sait, peut-être arriverons-nous à tuer toute la base en une nuit sans se faire repérer, mais je doute fort que cela dure plus de quelques heures. Même Raiponce sera de la partie, malgré le fait que nous avons essayé de la convaincre de ne pas venir. En revanche, j'enfermerai Anna de force si il le faut mais je refuse catégoriquement qu'elle vienne sur le terrain. De plus, nous aurons besoin d'un guide et de quelqu'un surveillant nos arrières grâce aux caméras incrustées sur l'arrière de nos vestes. Toute la journée, nous avons débattu pour arriver à cette stratégie et nous sommes de plus épuisés. De plus, nous n'avons pas eu notre nuit complète hier alors ce soir, je suis clairement crevée et je dors comme une souche. Comme une marmotte... Je ris en me rappelant comment je me suis endormie sur le dos de Jack, au camp, et c'est d'assez bonne humeur, bien qu'anxieuse, que je démarre l'après-midi ( je dors assez tard si on me laisse tranquille ).

Lorsque je me prends un café, tous le monde sauf Jack à les yeux rivés sur moi. Ils ne vont donc jamais se lasser de ce spectacle ? Car en effet, quand je bois une boisson chaude ou que j'ai chaud, il se passe le même phénomène que les gens normaux avec le froid : de la buée sort de ma bouche. Je suis si oppressée que j'hésite à prendre une gorgée. Finalement, je ne dis rien et bois sous les regards de tous. J'ouvre la bouche pour le dire d'être un peu plus discrets, mais je n'ai pas le temps car ils rient entre eux du fait que la buée s'est échappée de ma bouche. Bande de gamins ! Je crois que nous n'avons peut-être pas le même âge, finalement. Jack me lance un regard lasse et je comprends qu'il y est aussi passé, ce matin. Je les rejoins après avoir fini de boire ce foutu café et m'assieds ( encore ) sur les jambes de Jack, du fait qu'il n'y ait plus de place libre.

\- Ils sont pas un peu attardés ? chuchotai-je en m'étonnant du fait que voir quelqu'un recrachant de la buée soit apparemment si... impressionnant !

\- Je pense que oui, me murmura Jack en retour.

Nous nous sourions et je me rends compte que tous les yeux sont rivés sur nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

\- Premièrement, on est pas attardés, me répondit Eugène.

\- Deuxièmement, hier c'était au tour de Anna et Kristof de se dévoiler leur amour, maintenant c'est à vous, continua Astrid.

\- QUOI ? dire-t-on d'une même voix.

Cette fois-ci, je rougis. Anna s'excite avec Raiponce en pointant ma tête de son index.

\- Tu vois ! dit ma petite soeur à notre cousine. Elle est rouge comme une tomate !

\- Mais non, je ne l'aime pas ! m'écriai-je. Pas comme ça, je...

\- On est juste amis ! continua Jack.

Et puis, les autres entament le pire air de l'univers.

\- Un baiser, un baiser, un baiser,...

\- C'est clair, ils sont carrément attardés ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Un baiser, un baiser,... continuèrent-ils.

\- Bande de cons ! lança Jack.

\- Un baiser, un baiser,...

\- Embrassez-vous et dites-nous que vous ne ressentez rien l'un pour l'autre ! lâcha Mérida.

Je me tourne vers Jack qui a lui aussi ouvert des yeux ronds.

\- Bon, on le fait comme ça ils sont contents, d'accord ? proposai-je, lasse d'entendre leur air répétitif résonner dans tout le salon.

Il hoche la tête et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les autres applaudissent mais je ne les écoute plus. Je l'avais déjà embrassé une fois, une seule, mais c'était très bref et nous nous détestions. Mais aujourd'hui... je ressens comme une nuée de papillons dans le ventre et je ne veux plus détacher mes lèvres des siennes... mais il le faut. Il met fin à notre baiser et tourne rapidement la tête vers les autres en déclarant :

\- Vous voyez ? Rien du tout.

Il se tourne vers moi et demande confirmation d'un regard. Je me reprends rapidement et affirme à mon tour :

\- Rien. C'était banal.

Ils paraissent déçus mais au moins, il nous lâche et je peux souffler un peu. Mais je ne comprends pas... Jack ? _Gamin ?_ Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! _Je te l'ai dis : je suis ici pour te remettre dans le droit chemin._ Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand je l'ai embrassé, c'était une sensation étrange. Je n'avais pas ressentis ça depuis Peter mais d'un côté, ce n'était pas destiné à durer. Peut-être justement pour me permettre d'aimer Jack ? _NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Ne m'abandonne pas !_ Tu as raison, j'ai encore besoin de toi. _Ouf !_ Et puis, il a lui-même affirmé qu'il n'avait rien ressentit, que ça ne lui a rien fait du tout. Cette pensée me chagrine un peu, mais pourquoi ? Je n'aime pas Jack. C'est une évidence. Il est... heu... _Comme il y a six moi, il n'a pas changé._ Oui, voilà ! J'avais dis quoi déjà, à ce moment là ? _Pff... Tu disais qu'il est arrogant..._ Non, il aime juste rigoler. _Tu disais aussi qu'il est narcissique..._ J'ai découvert qu'il est plus modeste que beaucoup de personne, il ne faisait que me provoquer quand je pensais ça. _Et n'oublie pas que tu disais qu'il ne fait que chier son monde..._ Mais non, c'est la personne la plus attentionnée que je connaisse, c'est parce qu'on se détestait qu'il m'emmerdait ! _Mais t'as pas fini ? J'essaie de revenir dans ta vie et tu me rejettes aussi facilement que si je n'avais jamais existé. Moi, ta fierté, celle qui t'a accompagné durant la plus grande partie de ton adolescence et qui_ va partir car j'en ai marre de mijoter comme une casserole toutes ces informations !

\- Elsa, ça va ? s'inquiéta Jack.

 _Non, casse-toi, bolosse !_ Mais laisse-moi, c'est à toi de dégager ! _Tu vas lui répondre ça immédiatement parce que tous le monde te regardent, fais pas ta chochotte ou je te jure que..._ Non, pars !

\- Elsa, t'es blanche comme un linge mais là, c'est pas une expression ! s'écria Jack.

 _Pars !_ Non, toi, pars ! _Je reste ici !_ Mais tu n'écoutes donc jamais ? _Dis-lui de se casser, maintenant !_ DÉGAGE FIERTÉ DE MES DEUX !

\- Elsa ! répéta Jack pour la troisième fois en à peine dix secondes alors que je ne tiens plus sur ses jambes.

Et là, je perds connaissance.

C'est fou ce qu'un contact avec ses lèvres à réussis à déclencher dans ma tête.

J'ouvre les yeux, toujours à terre et vois les visages de tous le monde autour de moi me regarder avec des expressions inquiètes. Je redresse la tête en fronçant les sourcils et me tiens sur mes coudes.

\- Que... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je.

\- D'un coup, t'es devenue pire que Blanche-Neige et puis t'es tombée dans les vapes pendant une minute, me répondit Jack.

\- Je... j'ai... quoi ?

Anna me serre dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille quelque chose que personne d'autre n'entend.

\- Je sais que c'est le baiser...

J'ouvre de gros yeux et elle me relâche avec le plus grand naturel possible. Je continue de la fixer ainsi droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis me reprends et les autres m'aident à me relever. Je vais me rassoir sur les jambes de Jack et il parait inquiet, sûrement a-t-il peur que je ne m'évanouisse derechef. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas et fais discrètement la navette entre Anna et Jack. Elle me regarde en ayant l'air de comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête tandis que Jack ne remarque rien.

\- Sinon, tu vas répondre à la question ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

\- Laquelle ? m'étonnai-je.

Il a certainement du m'interroger quand je discutais avec Fierté. Il la répète pour moi et elle me surprend grandement.

\- Est-ce que j'embrasse bien ?

J'ouvre de gros yeux déconcertés et tous le monde rient face à ma réaction. Je réponds quand même.

\- Je... oui, je suppose... Je ne suis pas experte en la matière mais... je sais pas, oui.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Astrid avec un sourire fier.

\- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dis que j'embrasse comme un dieu ! s'exclama-t-il.

Nous rions puis il lui propose :

\- Tu veux peut-être tester ?

Astrid sourit et se dirige vers lui. Elle hésite mais dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Jack et je dois dire que ça me fait un pincement au coeur. Pourtant, ils voient certainement ça comme des lèvres entrant en simple contact, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ce petit pincement. Puis, je remarque l'expression de Josh, qui est cent fois pire que la mienne... Je le savais ! Astrid et Josh, je l'avais deviné depuis le début !

Quand Astrid sépare ses lèvres de celles de Jack, elle fait la moue et déclare :

\- Mouais, c'est bon...

Il rit et avant qu'Astrid ne reparte s'assoir, je la prends par le bras et lui murmure quelque chose que seul Jack et elle entendent.

\- Je pense qu'on a un jaloux... Josh.

Son teint devient écarlate et elle se tourne vers l'intéressé en demandant :

\- Josh... Est-ce que tu... tu m'aimes ?

Pour toute réponse, il se lève et embrasse Astrid. Elle lui rend son baiser tandis que je désespère totalement. Me voilà seule célibataire féminine de cette maison, avec un autre célibataire mais qui ne m'aime pas. Destin, pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec moi ? _C'est juste que lui, il obéit à sa fierté !_ Ca va, tais-toi.


	19. Chapter 19 : La base

Nous sommes sur le point d'entrer dans la base des bloody scar après avoir tuer tout un camion. Nous avons enfilé leurs uniformes et j'espère que l'on ne se fera pas prendre à l'entrée.

\- Calme-toi, m'intima Astrid. Si tu continues à gigoter ainsi, on est sûrs d'y passer.

Je respire à grands coups et essaie de me calmer du mieux que je peux, mais c'est bien difficile...

\- Hey, respire, me dit Jack. Tout sera fini avant demain, qu'on soit morts ou vivant ce sera la fin, on pourra se permettre un peu de liberté avant de s'attaquer à une autre ville... Voilà, c'est ça...

Je me suis calmée et je suis maintenant un peu hébétée. Il a raison. Avant demain, que nous soyons morts ou vivants, notre combat pour cette ville s'achèvera. De plus, j'aurai la certitude que dans les deux cas, Anna sera en sécurité... Nous arrivons devant les portes et Eugène, qui conduit le camion, parle si aisément et naturellement que le garde à la porte ne se pose pas de question. Une fois qu'il a fermé la base, Jack lui gèle le sang pour être sûr que personne ne saura s'échapper en cas de grande bataille. Nous nous approchons d'un placard à balais et tous le monde s'entassent dedans.

\- Bougez pas et pas un bruit, ordonna Jack.

Il me prend par la main et m'emmène dans les couloirs. Nous commençons à marcher et il voit bien que j'ai du mal à tenir en place.

\- Doucement, si tu fais trop baisser la température, ils vont tous se réveiller et là, tu peux être sûre qu'on va se faire avoir, me dit-il.

Je n'y arrive toujours pas et il stoppe en plein milieu du couloir. Il me prend ensuite par les épaules et me regarde intensément.

\- Respire, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, me rassura-t-il.

Je respire un grand coup et plonge entièrement mon regard dans le sien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses beaux yeux atténuent mon anxiété et je me sens reprendre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.  
\- C'est bien, voilà...  
Je hoche la tête et nous repartons dans le dédale de couloirs, nous promenant un peu partout bien que ce ne soit pas une visite touristique. Nous prenons un air officiel comme si nous étions des soldats de garde et gelons chaque être humain se trouvant sur notre passage. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à repartir chercher les autres au bout d'une heure, une idée me vient en tête. Je m'arrête subitement, ce qui intrigue Jack.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il  
\- Pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt ? m'étonnais-je moi-même.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui, les siens me regarde d'un air déconcerté.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'ils doivent avoir des détenus, et je te parie ce que tu veux que ce sont des anciens rebelles de l'ABS, expliquais-je.  
Il se frappe le front du plat de la main dans un geste d'évidence.  
\- Elsa, tu es un génie !  
Je souris puis déclare :  
\- Je vais chercher où ils mettent les détenus, toi va chercher les autres et commencez déjà le plan.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je file dans les couloirs pour finalement trouver une porte assez bien verrouillée. Je gèle la serrure et la frappe plusieurs fois de mon pied pour qu'au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement, celle-ci finisse par s'ouvrir. J'avance dans le long couloir et ce que j'y découvre ne me surprend nullement : des hommes, des femmes et des enfants à partir de je dirais 8 ans, sont tous enfermés dans des cellules. Quand ils me voient arriver, j'entends une voix familière me dire :

\- Alors, c'est qui que tu viens achever, enfoiré ?  
Puis quelqu'un d'autre crache à mes pieds et je me retourne pour faire face à Johanna Mason à travers les barreaux et celui qui m'a craché dessus, Tobias.  
\- Ben alors, c'est comme ça qu'on salue de vieux élèves ? m'étonnais-je  
\- Elsa ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps avec un accent d'espoir.

Aussitôt, les autres prisonniers relèvent la tête et je peux lire dans leur yeux que pour eux aussi, l'espoir est revenus.

\- On te croyait morte, me dit Tobias.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai une tête de cadavre ! blaguais-je.

\- Et les autres, ils s'en sont sortis ? m'interrogea Johanna.

\- Oui, on s'est tous échappé, on est dix à lancer un assaut sur cette base alors un coup de mains ne serait pas de refus, expliquai-je.

\- Et Jack ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Heu... oui, lui aussi, hésitai-je face à cette question évidente. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on a rencontré quelqu'un qui semble le connaitre, répondit Tobias à sa place. Et beaucoup, même...

Je ne rajoute rien et entreprends de les libérer. Je leur explique en même temps le plan mais un nouveau problème survient : les armes. Il en faut au moins une pour chaque rebelle libéré et nous n'en avons pas assez, ils sont une trentaine.

\- On va devoir aller voler dans l'armurerie, me dit Tobias.

\- Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression, répondis-je en comptant le groupe.

28 personnes, enfants comme adultes. Heureusement, il y a peu d'enfants ( cinq ) et quelques adolescents ( neuf ), qui pourront être plus utiles à l'assaut. Nous prévoyons de laisser les enfants dans le même placard que là où nous avons laissé les autres, Jack et moi. Je les conduis dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à ce placard puis nous repartons pour aller prendre les armes. En chemin, nous croisons Eugène qui sort d'un chambre avec un couteau ensanglanté à la main.

\- Bon boulot, Mon Petit Lapin, me félicita-t-il.

Je ris puis Tobias s'avance du groupe et salue Eugène de la poignée de main bizarre que font tous les mecs.

\- Toujours aussi con, à ce que je vois, lui dit Tobias à sa manière amical.

\- Et toi, tu respires toujours autant la joie de vivre, lui répondit Eugène.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer puis je le rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Tobias, c'est pas tout ça mais on a une armurerie à voler.

Il revient dans le groupe et nous repartons à la recherche des armes. Comme la dernière fois, je gèle la serrure mais cette fois-ci, c'est Tobias qui donne les coups. Je dois dire qu'il est bien plus fort que moi car à peine trois coups de pied donnés, la porte s'ouvre déjà.

\- Faites comme chez vous, leur intimai-je en pointant la pièce.

Les rebelles commencent à s'engouffrer dans l'armurerie et en ressortent un par un au bout d'une bonne minute. Une fois que tout le groupe est ressorti, nous prenons le soin de fermer les portes du mieux que nous pouvons afin que si un une bataille éclate, les bloody scar ne puissent pas se défendre.

\- Vous connaissez le plan, maintenant go !

Tous le monde se séparent et je m'engouffre dans un couloir pour commencer à égorger les bloody scar pendant leur sommeil. C'est un peu lâche, je sais, mais personne n'a envie de combattre une ou deux centaines de bloody scar à 40. Dans mon cas, tout se passe assez vite car je me contente de geler le sang de tous le monde dans les chambres. Alors que je sors d'une chambre, je sens un couteau que l'on place sous ma gorge tandis que l'on me tient la tête par les cheveux.

\- Alors, Elsa, tu me reconnais ?

Ho non... Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Hans !

Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme dans les films d'action, où il aurait certainement sonné l'alarme, nous aurions été capturé, puis nous nous serions évadés grâce à un plan ingénieux du savant fou du groupe, nous aurions perdu un des nôtres dans l'évasion, la tristesse se serait emparée du groupe, nous nous serions repris et aurions combattu avec acharnement en vengeant notre ami,... Non, on est pas ce genre de films, c'est pas mon genre. Je lui gèle le sang sans plus attendre et me libère de l'emprise de cette statue de glace.

\- T'as choisi le mauvais camp, lui dis-je en sachant qu'il lui reste trois minutes à vivre. On va la gagner, cette guerre, même si j'y laisse la vie.

Et je me retourne pour partir tuer d'autres ennemis. Ce ne sera jamais ce genre de film, vous pouvez rêver ! Je ne suis pas assez stupide que pour laisser le temps à l'ennemi de me faire son petit discours diabolique pour ensuite me jeter en prison comme le font les héros dans ces foutus films, et puis quoi encore ? Je continue d'entrer dans les chambres, geler les bloody scar, ressortir, rentrer dans une autre,... Quand j'entends l'alarme retentir dans toute la base.

\- MERDE ! m'écriai-je.

Au son de l'alarme, une petite dizaine de bloody scar sortent de quelques chambres dans le couloir. Je ne traine pas et fait sortir du sol plusieurs pic de glace. Tous les transpercent mais je ne m'attarde pas et cours dans la base à la recherche d'ennemis à tuer. Il faut le faire avant qu'ils atteignent l'armurerie sinon nous sommes carrément dans la merde. Dès que j'en vois, je ne sors même pas de fusil et les transperce de la même manière que les premiers.

\- Elsa !

À peine je me retourne que je vois une chevelure blanche me sauter dessus pour me plaquer au sol. Une balle passe juste au dessus de là où je me tenais mais je ne m'en préoccupe plus. Jack me sourit par-dessus moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Salut, me dit-il gaiement.

Je ris car c'est exactement l'opposé de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital. Nous ne perdons pas de temps et nous relevons.

\- Il faut atteindre l'armurerie ! criai-je pour couvrir le bruit des balles.

Il me suit et nous partons en courant vers le lieu voulut. Nous arrivons devant l'armurerie et il m'aide à ouvrir les portes. Je gèle toute les armes à l'intérieur et lorsque je ressors, des bloody scar arrivent, désarmés, et accourent vers nous.

\- Trop facile ! rigolai-je.

Nous leur gelons le sang et refermons ensuite les portes de l'armurerie avant de faire un mur de glace autour afin d'empêcher les prochains arrivant d'y accéder. Jack est sur le point de repartir aider les autres mais je l'en empêche.

\- Non ! Il faut aller tuer le commandant de cette base !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je le prends par la main et m'enfonce plus profondément dans la base avec lui. Je suis sûre de savoir où le commandant se trouve, il faut juste y aller le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Nous arrivons devant la porte de son bureau, un endroit peu discret où est noté en toutes lettres "BUREAU DU COMMANDANT" sur la porte. Elle est verrouillée et Jack tire dans la serrure. Lorsque nous entrons, il se tient debout avec un air diabolique. Il veut certainement nous sortir un discours sur le fait que jamais nous ne gagnerons la guerre, qu'il est puissant, blablabla... Mais je vous l'ai dis : on est pas dans ce genre de film.

\- Dis adieu, connard, lui dis-je avant de lui lancer un pic de glace dans la tête.

Il s'effondre ensuite au sol, mort, tandis que je me retourne vers Jack. Des larmes de joies sillonnent mes joues et il me prend dans ses bras.

\- C'est terminé, la ville est libérée, déclarai-je.

Je le serre longtemps dans mes bras, heureuse comme je l'ai rarement été. Cette ville est libre, nous allons pouvoir nous reposer un peu avant de bouger pour en sauver une autre. Après quelques minutes, nous repartons aider pour la fin des combats, mais ils sont terminés. C'est donc le moment des retrouvailles entre les ex-détenus et le reste de la bande. Les enfants ont déjà été sortis du placard ( les pauvres, je n'imagine pas le stresse qu'ils ont du avoir ! ) et Johanna s'avance vers Jack en l'enlaçant. Ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps que moi, c'est donc normal qu'ils soient si heureux. Quand Johanna se sépare de lui, elle lui dit quelque chose qui m'était totalement sortis de la tête.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qu'on a rencontré dans les prisons et qui, je crois, te connait depuis très longtemps.

\- Qui ça ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Jack ?

Nous nous retournons tous pour voir une fillette de 11 ans qui regarde Jack avec les larmes aux yeux et qui semble heureuse mais déconcertée. Je tourne la tête vers Jack, qui affiche la même expression qu'elle.

\- E... Emma ?

\- Jack ! répéta-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Elle se jette dans ses bras et ils fondent tous les deux en larmes de joies dans une étreinte qu'ils ne semblent pas vouloir briser avant des années.

\- Tu t'étais noyée ! s'exclama-t-il, l'émotion emplissant sa voix.

Puis tout s'éclair. Cette petite fille qui semble le connaitre depuis longtemps, leur retrouvailles émouvantes, le fait qu'il croit qu'elle se soit noyée,... Je me disais bien que son visage me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. C'est sa _soeur_.

\- Non, j'étais tombée dans l'eau mais je me suis réveillée sur le sable, je pense que c'est les vagues qui m'y ont amené, expliqua-t-elle en pleurant de joie. Je te pensais mort !

\- C'était réciproque, lui dit Jack.

Ils rient tous les deux et je ne peux que sourire devant cette scène émouvante... J'imagine le sentiment qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment, l'espoir, la joie, l'amour.

\- T'as pas changé, remarqua-t-elle. Enfin, mentalement parce que physiquement, t'as perdu ton bronzage.

Wow, c'est sûr que ça peut être que sa soeur. Ils se séparent de leur étreinte mais sont toujours face à face quand il lui explique :

\- C'est parce que je suis un hero !

\- Je sais, Johanna me l'a expliqué.

Jack essuie les larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues et elle en fait de même.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle. Je te l'ai jamais dis avant et je l'ai regretté quand je t'ai cru mort alors je te dis maintenant.

Il la serre dans ses bras et lui dit :

\- Moi aussi, Emmama.

Elle rit, ça devait être son surnom.

\- Frostidiot, lui dit-elle.

\- Je te rappelle encore que t'as le même nom ou tu le devines toute seule ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mais ça te va mieux qu'à moi !

Nous rions et je dois admettre une chose : Frostidiot, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!

\- Tu peux aussi l'appelé Gamin, proposai-je à Emma.

Il me lance un regard noir tandis que sa soeur retourne son attention sur son frère.

\- C'est vrai, ça ! avoua-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux, on en a plein d'autres, lui dit Kristof qui était arrivé par derrière moi et que je n'avais pas vu.

\- Mais vous avez pas fini ? s'indigna Jack. Ca fait même pas cinq minutes que j'ai retrouvé ma soeur que vous complotez déjà un truc !

Nous rions tous ( sauf Jack ) puis nous le laissons faire ses retrouvailles avec Emma tranquille. Tobias s'avance vers moi et me fait une révélation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout mais alors là, DU TOUT !

\- Elsa, je... je t'aime.

J'ouvre de gros yeux tandis qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne lui rends pas son baiser car même si je l'apprécie, je ne l'aime pas ainsi. Il s'en rend compte et recule avec un air déçu.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du...

Je vois alors Jack au loin qui nous regarde avec des yeux ronds quand une idée me vient. Je n'ai jamais fais un truc pareil mais je pense savoir comment je dois le faire. Et si je le rendais jaloux ? _Mais t'as pas mieux à faire ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? ET PUIS POURQUOI TU VEUX LE RENDRE JALOUX ?_ Je ne sais pas, mais je ressens ce besoin de le faire. Je suis vraiment un être cruel, quand je le veux, mais je dois dire que mon plan est parfait. Je m'avance vers Tobias et l'embrasse pour lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime, bien que ce soit faux. La température de la base chute et je sais que je n'y suis pour rien. Un sourire s'affiche malgré moi sur mes lèvres et Tobias prend ça pour le bonheur du fait d'être en couple avec lui. _C'est clair, tu es un cas désespéré. Je démissionne. Tu me rappelles quand t'as besoin de ta fierté._ Ok, mais là je viens d'abandonner Fierté et Gentillesse, aussi. **Pourquoi moi ? Je t'ai rien fais !** _C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?_ Vous, rien. C'est juste que si je veux rendre Jack jaloux, il me faut faire une croix sur vous. Gentillesse, arrête de me faire me sentir mal pour Tobias ! **Désolé mais sur ce coup là, je vais rester.** Ok, fais comme tu veux. _Mon Dieu, j'y crois pas... Jaloux, pff..._

J'embrasse encore Tobias puis nous commençons à faire le ménage dans la base. Nous ne saurons jamais accueillir 28 personnes de plus au QG, alors nous nettoyons la base pour leur permettre d'y rester. En revanche, nous libérons l'armurerie et embarquons avec nous le plus d'armes possible. Avant de partir, je fais la mignonne petite amie et embrasse langoureusement Tobias qui semble aux anges. Une fois de retour au QG, Anna me saute dessus, comme d'habitude heureuse de me voir vivante, mais elle semble m'en vouloir. Je sais qu'elle a compris mon petit plan mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Je pars essayer de dormir quelques heures avant le lever du jour et quand je souhaite bonne nuit dans le salon, tous le monde me le rend sauf Jack. Est-ce que j'ai réussis ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime. _TU AS DIS QUOI ?_ J'ai dis que je l'aime ? Merde ! Mais sinon, pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie de le rendre jaloux ? _Pour lui faire payer d'être un gamin._ Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça.

Quand je me brosse les dents, je m'applique à désinfecter ma bouche de celle de Tobias. Je ne l'aime pas, pourquoi est-ce que je fais un truc pareil ? Bon sang, ce que je suis bête ! Demain, je lui dirais que j'ai essayé mais que je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer comme lui m'aime, que je suis désolée pour les faux espoirs,...

Mais je n'en fais rien. Car le lendemain, je le rejoins avec les autres à la base et je continue à jouer la petite amie folle d'amour tandis que tous le monde est content pour moi. Et le soir, c'est reparti pour un brossage d'enfer. Durant toute la semaine de congé que nous nous sommes attribués avant de repartir pour sauver une autre ville, je ne fais que mimer l'amour parfait avec lui. Anna me regarde un peu plus mal chaque jour et Jack... Jack est froid et distant. Et tout les soirs, je suis partie pour me brosser les dents avec acharnement.


	20. Chapter 20 : Solitude

Ce soir est le dernier que nous passons au QG avant longtemps. Demain, nous partirons pour la ville de Chicago avec toutes nos armes, nos gadgets et autres trucs bizarres qu'Harold dit importants.

Je me dirige vers le salon pour regarder un film avec les autres et comme il n'y a aucune place, je m'apprête à m'assoir sur les jambes de Jack comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais il les écarte et je me retrouve le cul au sol, totalement hébétée.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? m'indignai-je en levant les yeux vers Jack.

\- J'ai fait quoi ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas que je vienne sur tes jambes ? complétai-je. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber par terre ?

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il en faisant semblant de remarquer seulement maintenant que je suis tombée.

\- Pourquoi ? insistai-je.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être sur les jambes d'un autre que ton _Tobias d'amour_...

Il a prononcé les deux derniers mots avec amertume et je me demande... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment réussi à le rendre jaloux ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je voulais le rendre jaloux, déjà ? Ah oui, c'est parce que c'est un gamin... C'est bien ça, Fierté ? _C'est exact_. Je me relève d'un bond, soudain en colère, et me place face à Jack.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Il se passe que j'aimerai regarder le film, dit-il d'un ton indifférent. Alors bouge ton gros cul de devant.

La gifle est partie toute seule. Non mais pour qui il se prend à me parler comme ça ? Il se lève et se place face à moi avec un air de défi mélangé à de la colère, mais je soutiens son regard, bien qu'il fasse une tête en plus que moi.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que tu l'as mérité, Grand Gamin !

\- Elle a pas fini de se la jouer, Blondie ?

Je commence à reculer avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Jack ! s'écria Emma. Excuse-toi !

\- Pas question, qu'elle aille chialer près de l'amour de sa vie, j'en ai rien à foutre, répondit-il.

Là, les larmes glissent doucement tandis que je rejoins la porte.

\- Elsa, attends ! me cria Anna.

Je ne l'écoute pas et avant de refermer le battant, je demande à Jack :

\- Tu pourrais dire à Tobias que je suis désolée de ne pas l'aimer comme il le voudrait ?

Il est déconcerté et la dernière image que je vois, ce sont ses yeux qui me regardent avec espoir et tristesse, puis je claque la porte et monte sur ma moto que j'enfourche en vitesse. Cette fois, je ne reviendrais pas leur gâcher la vie. Alors que la moto avance déjà, je le vois sortir de la maison et ouvrir la bouche. Je me doute qu'il m'appelle, mais je refuse de revenir, ce serait trop facile. Il m'insulte, me rejette, et quand il m'appelle je reviens. Qu'il aille s'acheter un vrai chien ! Je vois que je suis suivie de loin par une autre moto, je me doute que c'est lui ou quelqu'un d'autre du QG, mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire à eux. Je pousse ma moto jusqu'à ses limites, dépassant de loin celle de vitesse. Si une voiture me surprend sur le côté ou que j'ai un accident, c'est la mort assurée, mais je m'en fiche. De toute façon, ma vie n'a plus de sens depuis ce météore. Je fuis en moto en dehors des limites de la ville et continue sur ma lancée durant plusieurs heures. J'ai ralentis dès que l'autre moto a disparu de mon rétroviseur. Je file maintenant je ne sais où, mais je m'en vais. J'arrive à une route avec sur le côté, une pancarte où est écrit le nom de la ville. Chicago. Je pense que je vais rester ici. Je sais qu'ils arriveront demain, et je ne compte pas les rejoindre. Juste leur donner un petit coup de pouce dans les situations d'attaques puis repartir rapidement. Mais il me faut trouver un endroit où loger... Je parcours longtemps les alentours de la ville avant de tomber sur un motel assez miteux, mais un motel quand même. Je demande une chambre à la réception mais donne un faux nom - _Alison Dilaurentis_ \- avant d'aller dans celle que l'on m'a assigné. L'endroit est simple et sens un peu le renfermer mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, déjà que j'ai réussi à trouver un logement. Je regarde les armes que je possède : trois couteaux, un magnum avec quatre cartouches de rechange, des grenades accrochées à ma moto ainsi qu'un au magnum que je cachais aussi sur ma moto. Niveau fric, j'en cachais dans ma veste ( ok, on a peut-être une ou deux fois cambriolé une banque mais en attendant, on les sauve, ces gens ! ). Je me couche vers 3h du matin en ayant le sentiment que tout cela ne durera pas.

Je me fais réveillée par mon GSM vers 9h et je me rappelle qu'il me faut un chargeur en voyant qu'il ne reste que 20% de batterie. Je me lève donc, fais comme si je n'avais pas 56 messages et 26 appels manqués et pars pour le centre ville. Je veux être très brève alors je rentre dans un magasin d'électronique, demande directement un chargeur sans prendre la peine de chercher dans les rayons et l'homme tenant le magasin me le fait payer en vitesse. Je m'apprête à repartir sur ma moto quand mon ventre crie famine, je me dirige donc vers un starbucks où je prends mon petit-déj en vitesse. Je sais que dans pas longtemps, les autres seront en ville et ma dernière envie est de les croiser pour me faire poursuivre dans tout Chicago par ma famille. Je m'apprête à remonter sur ma moto quand je vois Raiponce au loin sortir d'un magasin avec Flynn. Elle ne m'a pas vue mais le regard de Flynn risque de se poser sur moi car il lui pointe le starbucks d'où je sors, certainement pour lui proposer d'y aller. J'enfourche ma moto en vitesse et pars le plus rapidement possible du centre ville. Quand je rentre au motel, je lâche toute mes affaires sur mon lit et m'étends sur l'espace qu'il y reste. Les larmes recommencent leur course endiablée sur mes joues mais je réprime mes sanglots. Je ne dois pas pleurer car si je revenais, ça leur attirerait encore des problèmes. Je reste comme ça plusieurs heures, à glander sur mon lit en pensant à toutes mes erreurs passées, puis je décide de me bouger le cul et je me lève pour aller en ville. Je reste perchée sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel, à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose, quand effectivement un incendie se déclare à quelques rues de là. Ca n'a aucun rapport avec les bloody scar, mais quelle importance si cela consiste à sauver la vie des gens ?

J'accours donc en me propulsant de toit en toit grâce à mon pouvoir et arrive sur les lieux avant les pompiers ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais je me suis trompée car des bloody scar sont postés juste devant le bâtiment. Je saute du toit en leur lançant un couteau à chacun. Je pose pied à terre en créant un vent froid qui stoppe un peu les flammes du rez-de-chaussée et m'avance en récupérant mes couteaux dans les cadavres. J'entre dans le bâtiment et vois un groupe de personnes ressortir en toussant. Une femme me saute dessus et crie en pleurs :

\- Mon garçon, il faut aller l'aider ! Je vous en supplie !

Je la prends par les épaules et la tourne face à moi.

\- Madame, je vais le chercher, sortez du bâtiment immédiatement.

Elle hoche la tête et part en courant. Je lance de la neige sur les flammes pour les éteindre et monte à l'étage. J'y trouve effectivement un garçon de 13 ou 14 ans qui à l'air affolé et cherche une issue partout. Je le rejoins en courant et le prends par la main.

\- Hé, calme-toi, lui dis-je. Je vais te sortir de là.

Il hoche la tête et je commence non plus à faire de la neige mais à glacer les murs enflammés. J'essaie de le trainer le plus vite possible dans les couloirs mais le toit s'effondre juste devant nous. Nous sommes cernés. Une seule issue : la fenêtre. Je me tourne vers le garçon et le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? demandai-je.

\- Je suppose que j'ai pas trop le choix.

\- Ca suffira, déclarai-je.

Je vois Jack arriver au loin en volant et ouvre la fenêtre. Je fais signe au garçon de se poser sur le rebord, ce qu'il fait en ouvrant de gros yeux.

\- Quand je te le dis, tu sautes, lui dis-je.

\- Mais t'es folle ? Je vais pas éviter de me carboniser pour être aplati comme une crêpe ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Maintenant ! fis-je en ignorant ce qu'il vient de me dire.

Voyant qu'il ne saute pas, je le pousse et il tombe en criant. Jack arrive comme je l'avais prévu à ce moment-là et le rattrape tandis que je monte sur le toit avec une cascade que le garçon n'aurait jamais réussi à effectuer.

\- Elsa ! cria Jack alors qu'il descend poser le garçon au sol.

Je ne m'en occupe pas et commence à courir le plus loin possible de cet incendie, sautant de toit en toit et me projetant sur des rampes de glace. Une fois suffisamment éloignée, je me pose au sol et pars acheter des vêtements. Non pas que j'ai envie de faire les magasins, mais mon pull à un peu brûler sur les bords et je suis recouverte de suie. Je prends juste de simple habits et repars pour ma moto que j'enfourche en vitesse puis je m'en retourne vers mon motel pourri. Je prends une bonne douche avant de me coucher et je m'endors en sanglotant, n'ayant pas pu les empêcher.

Durant trois semaines, je recommence la même chose : Je vais sur le toit du plus haut gratte-ciel de la ville et si quelque chose arrive, je fonce aider comme je peux. J'ai sauvé Eugène qui pensait pouvoir gérer 20 bloody scar tout seul, je me suis aussitôt éclipsée une fois le combat fini alors qu'il essayait de me retenir. J'ai aussi aidé pour empêcher une exécution avec eux mais dès qu'Astrid m'a agrippé le bras, je lui ai gelé la main en sachant que Jack et Raiponce sauraient la soigner. Oui, je suis parfois obligée de le faire du mal pour repartir, mais c'est ainsi, je n'ai pas le choix.

Cette nuit, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. J'ai besoin de revoir Anna, même si elle ne le sait pas. Dans un des messages qu'il m'avait laissé après que j'ai détourné son appel, Harold m'a donné l'adresse de leur nouveau QG. Je m'y rends donc et m'introduis dans le QG pendant leur sommeil. J'ouvre doucement les chambres pour voir qui est où et la troisième que j'ouvre se révèle être celle d'Anna et Kristof. Je m'approche silencieusement et les larmes coulent sur mes joues tandis que ma soeur dort profondément. Je reste quelques minutes ainsi puis dépose un message sur sa table de nuit.

 _Je suis désolée, je ne veux plus vous nuire. Je t'aime. E._

Je sors ensuite de la chambre et je ne peux réprimer ma curiosité - ou serait-ce plus que ça ? -, partant donc pour la première chambre que j'ai ouverte qui est celle de Jack. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche en me retenant de sangloter, mais les larmes coulent bel et bien.

\- Je suis désolée, Jack, chuchotai-je.

Son GSM vibre alors, certainement une notification quelconque. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le déverrouiller et impossible de ne pas remarquer ses fonds d'écrans, verrouillé et d'accueil. C'est nous. Des photos de nous deux. Je me les envoie, je ne sais pas trop exactement pourquoi, mais j'en ai besoin. Je redépose ensuite son GSM après avoir laissé un mémo :

 _Blondie est passée. Salut à toute la bande._

Puis je sors du QG et marche vers ma moto, mais je ne la vois plus. Non pas qu'elle ai été volée, mais les larmes me brouillent la vue. Je respire lentement, doucement, essayant de me calmer du mieux que je peux, mais c'est très difficile.

Je sens alors quelqu'un me prendre par le bras et je me retourne d'un air résigné.

\- Écoute, je ne veux pas revenir, je vais...

Je m'interromps en découvrant que ce n'est personne du QG, mais un bloody scar. Je veux réagir mais quelqu'un d'autre arrive par l'arrière et me met un tissu imbibé d'une odeur étrange sous le nez. La tête me tourne rapidement et en quelques secondes, c'est le noir complet.

J'ai encore une migraine quand j'ouvre les yeux sur une salle noire et je pense vide. Je veux me relever avant de me rendre compte que je suis solidement attachée à une chaise. Une voix s'élève alors des profondeurs de l'obscurité et me demande :

\- ...


	21. Chapter 21 : De retour

_Une voix s'élève alors des profondeurs de l'obscurité et me demande :_

\- Vois-tu...

\- Ah bah non, je vois rien s'il fait noir, le coupai-je avant même qu'il ne commence ses explications, car c'est une voix d'homme.

 _Bien dit, ma belle !_ Merci.

\- Tu vas la fermer ou je te jure que je te tue.

\- Genre, vous allez finalement me laisser vivre, répliquai-je.

 _T'as raison, ils sont pitoyables ces méchants dans les films_.

\- Effectivement, je te tuerais, dit la voix d'homme en reprenant un accent de sérieux.

\- Donc j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.

 _Ho putain x)_

\- Non, parce que je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas souffrir.

\- Je vois pas comment je pourrais souffrir plus que ce que j'ai déjà souffert.

C'est vrai. J'ai abandonné ma famille et je suis maintenant seule à jamais. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire à vivre, même la chaise électrique serait un plaisir.

\- Alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je fasse ça.

Sur ces mots, un homme sort de l'ombre et me met une gifle phénoménale. Je regarde ensuite cet homme, c'est un grand blond d'une trentaine d'années à la carrure imposante et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

\- Aucun, le provoquai-je. Recommence si ça te chante.

Il m'en remet une et ma joue commence à me picoter. Il reprend alors ses explications sans que je ne l'interrompe car je suis assez curieuse de voir ce qu'il va me sortir comme plan du méchant machiavélique.

\- Vois-tu, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les hero sont si rares alors qu'il y a certainement des quantités d'isitis dans le météore. Pourquoi as-tu ces pouvoirs ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis pas une petite binoclarde folle de sciences ! m'exclamai-je. T'as qu'à aller en engager, je suis sûre qu'ils seront enchantés de te servir, ô Grand Maitre tout puissant de la connerie !

 _Bien trouvé._ Aïe ! Il fait mal avec ses gifles, à la fin...

\- Bon, comme tu t'en doutes, je ne suis pas là pour discuter sciences avec toi, me dit-il. J'aimerai juste que tu me dises où se cachent tes petits amis.

S'il savait qu'il m'a kidnappé juste devant leur maison... Je pourrais presque en rire si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

\- Et comme tu t'en doutes, je ne te le dirai jamais, répondis-je, Roi de la Connerie.

Celle-ci, je m'y attendais. Mais bon sang, il frappe fort ! Autant le pousser jusqu'au bout, au point où j'en suis.

\- Je pense que je vais t'appeler comme ça... Roi de la Connerie.

Cette fois-ci, je me suis mangé une droite et je sens un gout de fer sur ma lèvre. Je saigne. Son sang ! Je peux le geler, il me faut juste être concentrée...

\- Pourquoi t'es pas mort ? m'étonnai-je après quelques minutes durant lesquelles je l'ai laissé faire un monologue sans l'écouter, essayant de le geler.

Il rit jaune puis se poste face à moi en déclarant :

\- Parce que cette seringue, fit-il en montrant une seringue immense jetée sur le sol, contenait un produit permettant de neutraliser tes pouvoirs durant cinq heures. Mais je suis enchanté de savoir que tu ne m'écoutais pas, vraiment.

Il me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre qui fait basculer ma chaise en arrière. Le choc est très violent et il ne perd pas de temps pour me relever brusquement. Son visage est maintenant à moins de dix centimètres du miens et j'en profite pour lui cracher sur le nez. _Magnifique !_ Héhé...

\- T'avais qu'à reculer ta tête de con, lançai-je.

Il me redonne une gifle et essuie son nez.

\- Petite pute !

\- Faudrait déjà que j'ai couché, pour ça !

Ho non, pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? _Pourquoi t'as dis ça ?_ J'aurais pas du... _T'aurais pas du !_ Pourquoi moi ? _J'en peux plus d'être ta fierté._ Moi, j'en peux plus d'être moi.

Il se rapproche avec un sourire pervers et j'essaie de toutes mes forces de me libérer, mais rien n'y fait, je suis trop bien attachée. Il met alors sa main sur ma joue et j'essaie de le mordre, mais il la recule d'un geste vif.

\- Tu veux tester, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en riant.

\- Casse-toi !

Il se rapproche et me touche la cuisse. Je crie.

\- À L'AIIIIIIIDE !

Il rit puis me redonne une gifle pour me faire taire. Je me débats tandis qu'il défait la tirette de mon jean.

\- CASSE-TOI ! répétai-je.

Je pousse des cris assez stridents alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues et que je ferme les yeux en essayant de me lever de ma chaise à petit coup, mais je suis trop bien attachée. Je le regarde défaire mon bouton en pleurant et là, il se ramasse un ÉNOOOORME coup de poil à frire sur la tête. Il s'effondre à mes pieds, laissant voir Jack avec à la main cette arme mortelle qu'est la poil à frire.

\- Elle a raison, Raiponce, dit-il. C'est puissant, ce truc !

\- Jack... soupirai-je d'espoir, heureuse de le revoir.

Il entreprend alors de me libérer et tout en m'expliquant :

\- Je me suis réveillé avec ce memo sur mon GSM. Harold a commencé à retracer le parcours du tien et quand on est sorti, on a vu ta moto toujours garée devant le QG. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et j'ai pas cherché plus loin... On est tous dans la base en ce moment - sauf Anna, bien sûr - et j'ai entendu tes cris dans le couloir. Ordure, ajouta-t-il en regardant le Roi de la Connerie.

Il a fini de défaire mes liens et je me lève, un peu chancelante, mais le prends dans mes bras après avoir refais la tirette et le bouton de mon jean. Les larmes recommencent à couler et il me serre plus fort que jamais.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre fois, j'aurai pas du réagir comme ça, s'excusa-t-il.

 _C'était dans son plan que tu réagisses comme ça donc si ça a marché, je suis fière d'elle_.

\- C'est moi qui aurai pas du faire un truc pareil, dis-je.

Il veut protester mais je l'en empêche.

\- Tais-toi, tu m'as manqué.

Je le relâche et il me fait signe de sortir de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, Jack me demande quelque chose qui me mets assez mal à l'aise.

\- Gèle la serrure.

\- Je... heu... Jack, hésitai-je. Ils m'ont injecté un produit qui neutralise mes pouvoirs pour cinq heures.

\- Ca risque de poser un problème, constata-t-il.

Il gèle la serrure à ma place et me donne un gun ainsi que trois couteaux que je range à mes endroits habituels. Nous commençons à nous engouffrer dans les couloirs et quelques fois, il gèle le sang de certain bloody scar sur notre chemin. Il me tient par la main pour être sûr de ne pas me perdre de nouveau, mais je pense que plus jamais je ne partirais. Nous arrivons près de l'entrée et je suppose que c'est le lieu de rendez-vous car il parle aux autres par son communicateur :

\- Je l'ai trouvé, on peut s'en aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est réunis devant l'entrée. Les retrouvailles m'ont fait pleuré plus qu'à eux et je dois dire que je regrette grandement d'être partie. Je n'ai toujours pas lâché la main de Jack quand Harold ouvre les portes grâce à je ne sais quel système et que nous montons dans le camion conduit par Raiponce qui nous y attendait. Elle démarre en vitesse et je souffle un bon coup. Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire violée ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Jack n'était pas arrivé juste à temps. Jack... Je me tourne vers lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. C'est fou ce que ses yeux bleus de glace m'avait manqué. Je me pose sur son épaule et ferme les yeux, sans pour autant chercher le sommeil. Nous arrivons au QG après un long trajet et quand j'entre, je lâche la main de Jack pour la première fois depuis que je suis sortie de cette pièce sombre pour courir dans les bras d'Anna qui est déjà dans le salon à m'attendre. Je fonds en larmes et elle en fait de même, toutes deux émues de nous retrouver.

\- Tu ne nous nuis pas, sanglota-t-elle, tu es celle qui illumine ma vie ! Sans toi, je suis perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais plus de but dans la vie, sans ma soeur, j'ai plus rien !

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie, j'aurais du rester, c'était totalement égoïste de ma part, je m'excuse ! pleurai-je.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais refaire un truc pareil.

\- Je te le promets, répondis-je avant de me séparer de son étreinte.

J'essuie mes larmes et m'avance vers Emma pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que les autres, après tout je n'ai passé qu'une semaine avec elle, mais elle fait déjà partie de la famille. Je pars ensuite me prendre une douche froide, comme pour ranimer mon pouvoir. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra que dans maintenant quatre heures, mais je ressens comme le besoin de l'avoir.

J'ai toujours vu mes pouvoirs comme un fardeau, je me suis toujours demandée si ma vie ne serait pas plus belle sans eux, j'ai toujours eu comme l'espoir qu'ils disparaissent. Et pourtant, quand le Roi de la Connerie m'a dit que je ne les aurais plus pour cinq heures, je me suis sentie comme démunie. Aujourd'hui, quand je me suis enfuie, je me suis sentie faible, incomplète. C'était comme si une part de moi n'était plus là. Je comprends seulement maintenant que la vie sans mes pouvoirs ne serait plus la même. Je ne serais plus moi-même, ils font partis de moi. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans eux.

Lorsque je ressors de la salle de bain, tout le monde a déjà pris place dans le salon et il n'en reste donc plus. J'hésite énormément à le faire mais c'est Jack qui se frappe les jambes du plat de ses mains pour me dire de venir. Je souris et le rejoins avant de discuter avec les autres de ce que j'ai fais pendant que j'étais seule. Kristof me dit que demain, il m'accompagnera pour aller chercher les affaires que j'ai encore au motel.

\- Je peux y aller seule, lui dis-je.

\- Tu crois qu'on va te laisser seule après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? s'exclama Eugène.

\- Je n'assurais pas mes arrières, à ce moment ! me défendis-je.

\- On parle pas que de ça, commença Jack. N'oublie pas que tu es partie pendant trois semaines et qu'on a plus eu de nouvelles de toi.

Je me tasse un peu sur moi-même et il me serre dans ses bras. Je m'y blottie et finis même par m'endormir dans cette étreinte.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout ce qu'il s'est passé ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination et que je ne me réveille dans ma chambre moisie au motel mais j'ai la confirmation que je n'ai pas rêvé quand j'entends Astrid crier :

\- Anna ! Passe la télécommande, on s'en fiche de Zack Efron qui s'est fait des vacances à la plage !

\- Mais il est trop beau !

\- Et moi ? protesta Kristof.

\- Ne te compare pas à Zack Efron, c'est comme comparer des _Côtes d'Or_ et des _Milka_ ! Impossible !

Je ris toute seule dans ma chambre avant de me lever, me préparer et finalement, je me dirige vers le salon avec soulagement du fait que je suis bel et bien de retour dans ma famille. Je me serre un café et je soupire de joie quand je vois la buée sortir de ma bouche. Mes pouvoirs sont revenus... Après cela, je décide de m'accorder une journée de congé que je passe donc tranquillement au QG. Au soir, tout le monde est dans le salon lorsqu'un flash spécial sur des criminels qu'il faudrait à tout prix stopper se fait diffuser à la fin du journal.

\- Selon les autorités, de dangereux criminels seraient en liberté. Ils ont déjà causé la mort d'énormément de personnes et auraient, d'après nos sources, anéantis des bases militaires et d'autres projets terroristes... commença la présentatrice.

\- Eh, on pourrait peut-être les prendre dans l'équipe ! proposa Mérida.

\- Ils seraient dans les alentours de Chicago et...

\- Super ! Il y a plus qu'à temps la main ! rajouta Raiponce.

\- ... et sont très dangereux. Voici leur photos d'après les caméras de surveillance de la base militaire de Chicago.

Et là, nos photos défilent. D'abord Eugène, puis Harold, Josh, Kristof, Jack, Astrid et Mérida. Puis, la présentatrice rajoute un commentaire.

\- La chef de ce complot terroriste n'est autre que cette jeune fille, dont nous ignorons encore l'identité.

Cette fois, c'est ma photo à moi qui passe en gros plan à l'écran.

\- Si vous les croisez, veuillez contacter les autorités chargées de s'occuper de cette mission de la plus haute importance à ce numéro.

Le numéro des autorités s'affiche sur l'écran et je ne peux m'empêcher de le mémoriser. La présentatrice fini son émission et j'éteins la TV en vitesse en tournant la tête vers les autres.

\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé la chef du complot, dit Mérida. Je fais quoi, j'appelle ?

Dans une situation pareille, je devrais lui crier dessus que nous sommes tous menacé, qu'on risque de mourir, que tout les États-Unis savent qui nous sommes, je devrais faire tout ça, mais je ris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, un rire avec des accents d'hystérie mais un rire quand même. Puis ça se transforme en respiration bizarre, quelque chose de vraiment très louche et qui fait un bruit assez aigu, et je fonds en larmes. Je pleurs à chaudes larmes et Astrid, qui est à côté de moi sur le canapé, me serre dans ses bras tandis que je comprends que je risque maintenant la mort à chaque coin de rue. Même si cette guerre se finie, les gens ne me regarderont plus jamais comme avant.

\- Ca va aller... me dit Astrid. On est aussi dans la même merde que toi.

\- T'es pas celle dont ils vont avoir le plus peur !

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je suis celle qui va buter l'autre connard pour venger cette réputation non méritée.

Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras et tous me regardent pleurer. Après quelques minutes, je me calme et pars dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas méditer plus longtemps ce que je viens d'entendre et espère m'endormir assez vite, mais c'est peine perdue. Je m'autorise donc un cachet pour le rhume dont je n'ai pas besoin en espérant que cela m'aidera à mieux m'endormir. J'écoute des musiques à fond avec mes écouteurs, le but de l'exercice étant de m'empêcher de réfléchir à autre chose qu'aux paroles, et finis par trouver le sommeil tant attendus.


	22. Chapter 22 : Nouveaux alliés

Je me réveille à 6h du matin et j'ai beau essayé de toutes mes forces, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Finalement, je sors de la chambre d'un air abattue et vois que Jack et Kristof sont déjà levés. Ils font quoi, au juste ? Ah, ils jouent aux... cartes ? Ca existe encore, ce truc ?

\- Salut, me dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Salut, répondis-je en embrassant le sommet de leur crâne.

Je m'assieds à côté d'eux et Jack me propose de jouer une partie.

\- C'est pas que je suis nulle... mais en fait, oui, fis-je en déclinant sa proposition.

\- Pas grave, tu sais, il est pas très doué non-plus, me persuada Kristof.

\- Hey ! s'offusqua Jack.

\- Ok, je joue, acceptai-je. Ca te permettra de gagner au moins une partie dans ta vie.

Jack fait la navette entre Kristof et moi d'un air suspicieux.

\- Je vous signal que je suis le numéro 1 mondial ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- On va voir ça, rigola Kristof.

Nous entamons une partie et je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais compris les règles, alors je perds à chaque fois. Au moins, ça met Jack de bonne humeur. Je pense que sans l'aide constante de ce dernier, je n'aurais pas finie deuxième une seule fois. Puis, je gagne une partie et me lève d'un bond, folle de joie.

\- J'ai gagné ! m'écriai-je.

\- On se demande bien comment... marmonna Jack qui m'a en fait indiqué chaque carte à mettre depuis le début de la partie.

\- On s'en fout, c'est la première fois que je gagne à ce jeu de toute ma vie !

Ils rient et je me rassieds pour que nous puissions recommencer une partie durant laquelle, bizarrement, plus personne ne m'aide. Je finis donc dernière et pars vers ma chambre en vitesse.

\- T'es pas vexée parce que t'as perdu, si ? s'étonna Jack.

\- Pas du tout ! le rassurai-je. Je vais juste prendre un jeu de carte auquel je suis sûre de gagner.

Il pouffe et je reviens avec le _Uno_ , auquel je gagne quasiment toutes les parties. Ca remonte ma fierté d'un cran... _Je suis de retour !_...mais celle de Kristof en prend un coup. Après une heure de victoires, je vais me laver puis me dirige vers la porte.

\- Hep hep hep ! Tu vas où, comme ça ? m'arrêta Jack.

\- Je vais faire un tour en ville.

\- Tu es la personne la plus recherchée de tous les États-Unis et tu vas faire un tour en ville... désespéra-t-il.

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlève la main de la poignée en me tournant vers lui.

\- Tu te rends compte que si tu y vas, c'est la mort assurée ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Aurais-tu des tendances suicidaires ?

Je hoche de nouveau la tête d'un air indifférent. Il pousse un soupire et me ramène dans le salon, m'obligeant à m'assoir.

\- Et puis quoi ? Je vais rester enfermer ici jusqu'à ce que cette guerre se termine ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il.

\- Alors quoi ? Je veux être libre ! C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas !

\- Mais personne n'est libre ! s'exclama-t-il. Plus personne n'est libre et ne le sera tant que nous n'en aurons pas fini avec cette saleté de guerre !

\- C'est pas une vie ! m'écriai-je.

\- Je sais ! dit-il.

Les larmes commencent à couler et il vient me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je te promets qu'on libéra ce pays... Tu l'auras, ta liberté, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front.

\- Mais quand ? me lamentai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que ce sera le plus tôt possible.

Nous restons ainsi je ne saurais dire combien de temps, mais au bout de celui-ci, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Raiponce, qui est maintenant réveillée, va ouvrir avec prudence et pointe sa poil à frire sur la personne se trouvant à la porte.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen et je viens vous proposer un marché.

Je me tourne vers Kristof qui me sourit à son tour. C'est exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit lors de notre première rencontre.

\- Laisse-la entrer, dis-je à Raiponce.

Elle n'abaisse pas son arme mais se recule pour laisser passer cette Katniss ainsi qu'un blond se trouvant derrière elle. Elle s'avance vers moi et me tend la main, que je serre.

\- Katniss Everdeen, répéta-t-elle. Et voici mon petit ami, Peeta Mellark.

Il s'avance à son tour et me serre la main. Je pense savoir pourquoi ils sont ici.

\- Nous avons vu vos images passer à la TV et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais j'étais à la réception du motel le jour où tu as pris ta chambre. Je savais que je vous trouverais ici car c'est aussi là que nous nous sommes installés quand nous avons emménagé à Chicago en tant que résistants. L'endroit n'est pas des plus sûrs, j'aimerai donc vous proposer de venir dans notre refuge.

Ca fait beaucoup à assimiler d'un seul coup mais j'ai compris l'ensemble. Je hoche la tête et commence les présentations car les noms n'ont pas été mentionnés à la télé, sûrement qu'ils ne les connaissent pas.

\- Moi, c'est Elsa, Elsa White. Voici Kristof Bjorgman et Jack Frost, Raiponce Corona, celle qui vous a ouvert la porte et ma cousine, au passant. Astrid Storm et Josh Dalo, deux hero eux aussi. Elle contrôle l'air et lui, le feu. Eugène Fitzgerald, Harold Haddock ainsi Mérida Dunbroch. Ho, j'allais oublié, Emma Frost et Anna White, nos soeurs à Jack et moi, qui dorment encore à cette heure-ci.

\- Et puis c'est toi la marmotte... murmura Jack.

Je pouffe légèrement puis me reprends.

\- Enchantée de tous vous rencontrer, dit Katniss. Comme vous avez sûrement du le deviner, nous sommes des rebelles et nous avons notre QG non loin d'ici. Nous pensons qu'il serait bénéfique que nos deux groupes s'allient pour libérer cette ville, de plus, il me semble qu'avec une meneuse comme celle-ci, ce sera vite fait !

Je blanchie un peu et sourie. Elle me le rend et demande :

\- Alors, c'est d'accord ?

Je tourne la tête vers les autres qui hausse les épaules en gestes qu'il faut bien tenter, puis lève les yeux vers Jack qui a un air signifiant "Pourquoi pas ?" alors je me tourne vers Katniss et lui dis :

\- Ok, on est partants.

\- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Nous déménageons donc une seconde fois et prenons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Alors que nous embarquons, je l'interroge.

\- Katniss, est-ce qu'il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde, à votre QG ?

\- Ho que oui ! ria-t-elle.

Je ne rajoute rien et nous embarquons pour chez eux. Je comprends pourquoi elle a d'abord parlé d'un refuge. Tout est construit sous terre. Il y a plusieurs tunnels et beaucoup de chambres. Alors qu'elle nous conduit à la rencontre de ses amis, elle nous explique un peu l'histoire de ce lieu.

\- C'était un bunker de la guerre froide, anti attaque aérienne. Ces galeries sont construites plusieurs mètres sous terre et sont presque invisibles. On a découvert cet endroit alors qu'on fuyait une centaine de bloody scar, Finnick et moi. Depuis, on a tout rénové et on vit ici.

Nous débouchons dans une vaste pièce ressemblant à une salle de réunion transformée en salon. S'y trouvent principalement des hommes et une seule autre femme que Katniss, une rousse qui est serrée dans les bras d'un beau gars aux cheveux blonds et dont les yeux sont bleus/verts comme l'océan. Deux autres hommes discutant entre eux lèvent les yeux vers nous avec des sourires radieux. L'un est un blond dont les cheveux lui arrivent à l'épaule et à les traits vieillis. Quand à l'autre, c'est un petit homme aux cheveux de jais portant des lunettes rondes binoclardes qui semble heureux de nous voir arriver. Les deux sont des quadragénaires.

\- Je vous présente Haymitch Abernathy, Beete Lassier, Finnick Odair et Annie Cresta.

Tous ont fait un signe de la main au son de leur nom et je peux dire que le quadragénaire numéro un, le blond, s'appelle Haymitch, l'autre est Beete, la fille est Annie et l'homme dans les bras de qui elle se tient est Finnick. Je repasse donc en revue notre groupe et une fois les présentations terminées, nous attaquons les choses sérieuses.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous fais exactement ? demanda Beete.

J'entreprends de lui faire un bref résumé de ce par quoi nous sommes passés.

\- Avant que nous ne connaissions pas encore Jack, Kristof, Astrid et Josh, nous sauvions déjà la ville des bloody scar. Puis ils sont venus et nous sommes restés trois grosses semaines à l'ABS, la résistance. Mais elle a été explosée par le gouvernement quand ils ont compris où nous nous cachions alors pendant six mois, nous avons continuer de sauver la ville et il y a maintenant un mois, nous avons détruis la base. Là, nous avons retrouvé Emma, la petite soeur de Jack qu'on pensait morte, et après une semaine de paix, une dispute a éclaté la veille de notre départ pour Chicago. Je suis partie en solitaire et il y a quelques jours, je me suis faite enlevée après leur avoir rendue une visite nocturne. Ils m'ont sauvé et de là, la base a leur image des caméras de surveillance. Vous connaissez la suite.

\- Tu veux dire le moment où tu es devenue la personne la plus recherchée de tout le continent ? ironisa Finnick.

\- Oui, ce moment là, fis-je en grinçant des dents.

Il rit mais personne d'autre ne vient s'ajouter à sa plaisanterie, ce qui ne semble pas le déranger le moins du monde.  
\- T'inquiète pas, on s'y fait, me confia Katniss.  
Je sourie et ils expliquent un peu leur histoire.

\- Peeta et moi, on se connaissait pas vraiment quand on était petit. Mais après le météore, on était tous les deux orphelins. C'est là qu'on a trouvé Haymitch, en s'introduisant chez lui une nuit où il faisait particulièrement froid. Depuis, c'est comme un père pour nous. Puis son neveu, Finnick, n'a pas tardé à se joindre à lui parce que la fury a tué ses parents. Il a ramené Annie avec lui qui était déjà orpheline avant l'explosion du météore.

\- Check ! s'écrièrent Kristof et Jack en pointant leurs mains à Annie.

Elle rit puis leur tape dedans. Je lève les yeux au ciel en même temps que Katniss et elle me fait des yeux dont je comprends un peu la signification "J'avais pas assez avec Finnick, peut-être ?". Elle continue tout de même ses explications.

\- Et Beete, on l'a trouvé dans la rue.

\- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

\- En fait, il faisait parti d'un laboratoire scientifique mais après la nouvelle loi sur les personne ne pouvant soit disant plus servir au fonctionnement du système, il a été renvoyé.

Je comprends alors que sa chaise n'est pas différente des autres pour rien : c'est un fauteuil roulant.

\- Et comme on avait déjà trouvé cet endroit, on a plus eu qu'à le ramener, termina-t-elle.

\- On a pas encore explosé la base de Chicago car elle est très dangereuse et sophistiquée, rajouta Peeta.

\- Mais avec votre aide, je suis sûr qu'on va réussir et dans pas longtemps ! s'enthousiasma Haymitch.

Katniss se lève alors et demande :

\- Bon, je suppose que vous aimeriez voir vos chambres, non ?

\- Tu supposes bien, répondis-je.

Elle me souris et je le lui rends. Je l'aime bien, cette fille. Elle est plutôt gentille et j'ai bien vu qu'elle a une sorte d'indépendance qui la place en chef de file. Nous la suivons donc dans les couloirs du QG et nous arrivons à un grand avec plusieurs chambres.

\- Ce sont les plus sécurisées en cas d'attaque, c'est donc ici que les nôtres et les vôtres se trouvent, dit-elle en s'arrêtant au début du couloir. Faites comme chez vous.

Nous partons donc nous trouver une chambre et je remarque qu'elle porte des numéros délavés. Je prends la 152, exactement le même nombre qu'au camp de l'ABS, puis je vois Jack au loin. Il me regarde avec un immense sourire, il pense à la même chose que moi.

\- Bonne nuit et tout le blabla qui va avec, bisou câlin je m'en fous, bye, répéta-t-il comme la première fois.

Et comme la première fois, je lui lance un couteau de mes bottes juste à côté de la tête mais il ne sursaute même pas, il rit. Je fais de même avant d'entrer dans la chambre mais ne lui souhaite pas bonne nuit car il est quand même midi. Je commence à installer mes affaires et je désespère du célibat en voyant que c'est un lit deux places. Mais bon, j'ai quand même eu une relation ( bien qu'elle soit totalement heu... comment dire ? nulle ) avec Tobias.

Une fois le rangement fini, je sors pour trouver les autres qui sont presque tous réunis dans le grand salon/ table de réunion ( on va appeler ça le salon, pour faire plus court ) et cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde de retrouver Harold en grande discussion sur un système électronique ou je ne sais pas trop quoi avec Beete. Je vais donc m'assoir près de Katniss et nous commençons à parler de ce que nous avons déjà fait sur le terrain, échangeant des techniques de combats. Je vois Jack discuter avec Annie et je dois dire que ça me fait ressentir quelque chose de bizarre, assez désagréable. _Après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut !_ Absolument, en plus elle a déjà un mec. _J'aimerai bien voir comment il se fera remballer._ Je suis sûre qu'il a conscience qu'elle aime son mec. _Mais t'as pas fini ? J'essaie de revenir dans ta vie !_ Désolée.

Je vois aussi Finnick qui n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter de ça mais jette quand même quelques coups d'oeil furtifs aux deux autres. Quand Katniss doit aller voir Peeta pour je ne sais quelle raison, je viens m'assoir à côté de Finnick et dis sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger qu'elle traine avec Jack.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je vais pas non plus commencer à prévoir un plan pour les empêcher de trop se parler ou je sais pas quel autre truc ridicule et immature du genre, dit-il.

Je hausse les sourcils devant ce plan plus qu'ingénieux. Il me jette un rapide coup d'oeil puis revient sur moi avec de gros yeux et me demande :

\- Tu vas prévoir un plan pour les empêcher de trop se parler ou je sais pas quel autre truc ridicule et immature du genre, c'est ça ?

\- Moi ? Non, niai-je. _On_ va prévoir un plan.

Il soupire puis relève la tête vers moi.

\- Ok, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- C'est ce qu'on va chercher ensemble, répondis-je.

Et nous entamons un plan assez simple sur comment les empêcher de trop se parler. Il n'est pas très compliqué, mais ingénieux, quoi que peu discret. Nous devons simplement les appeler pour n'importe quel baratin dès qu'ils entament une discussion, ou alors nous nous incrustons dans la conversation en monopolisant l'attention, et c'est ainsi que je suis finalement devenue amie avec Finnick. Il n'est pas aussi hautain et imbu de lui-même que je le pensais. Il est même très sympa quand on s'y habitue.


	23. Chapter 23 : Une heure de malheurs

Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que nous sommes ici et l'équipe est plus efficace que jamais. Malgré le fait que je sois recherchée, je sors aider quand il le faut et j'aime ça car je me considère comme un rat enfermé dans son trou depuis que nous avons rejoins les autres. Je n'ai plus le droit de sortir, ce que je comprends en un sens, mais c'est quand même difficile de rester enfermée comme ça. Pour ce qui est du plan avec Finnick, il fonctionne assez bien et je vois aussi que Jack pousse un soupire de lassitude quand je viens pour discuter. Oui, comme il me prend toujours par surprise quand il discute avec Annie, je ne trouve pas grand chose d'intéressant à raconter alors je dis... heu... bah je dis clairement de la merde. Genre, je parle des couleurs de cheveux, du parfum de shampoing que je préfère, de la différence entre une noix et une noisette,... Bref, des trucs vraiment merdiques. Alors c'est normal qu'il ne veuille plus discuter avec moi, vu le genre de sujets que je lance. Quand à Finnick, il est aussi nul que moi pour improviser, ce qui fait que nous passons pour deux beaux idiots.

Je rejoins donc Jack et Annie qui entament une discussion. Un sujet, vite... La tomate est-elle un fruit ou un légume ? Non, je l'ai déjà fais hier. Heu... La poule avant l'oeuf !  
Je m'assieds à leur côté et Jack me regarde de travers. Changement de situation !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, l'air de rien.  
\- Il y a que tu deviens chiante, me dit-il  
Á cette remarque, je m'offusque. Et pourtant, il a raison. Je deviens chiante à toujours l'empêcher de parler à Annie, mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter. Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule, il y a Finnick, aussi ! Mais il l'a dit avec si peu de finesse que je lui en veux. Alors, sans perdre de temps, je me lève et pars vers ma chambre où je m'enferme à double tour pour ne plus ressortir avant demain. Et le lendemain, je dois malheureusement m'alimenter et donc sortir de ma chambre. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, il n'y a qu'Anna, Raiponce et Emma. Les autres sont je ne sais où et franchement, tant mieux. Je vais m'assoir pour regarder un film entre Anna et Emma quand je remarque que toute deux me jettent des regards insistants.  
\- Quoi encore ? soupirai-je  
Elles affichent de grands sourires en s'échangeant des regards complices, ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point.  
\- Bon, vous parlez ou je me casse deux jours dans ma chambre et vous me reverrez plus.  
\- Du calme, me dit Anna. C'est juste que comme moi, elle reconnaît l'amour.  
Je tourne lentement la tête vers elle en ouvrant de gros yeux.  
\- Quoi ? Mais je n'aime pas Jack ! protestai-je.  
\- Qui a parlé de Jack ? demanda Emma.  
Grr, je déteste les petites soeurs ! Anna et Emma éclatent de rire tandis que je commence à rougir.  
\- Tu vois ? rigola Anna. Il n'y a que lui qui arrive à te faire rougir !  
\- C'est faux ! reniais-je en rougissant encore plus.  
Elles repartent de plus belle et je décide d'aller dans ma chambre comme je leur avais dis. Une fois sur le seuil de la porte du salon, je leur crie :  
\- Je n'aime pas Jack ! Ce n'est qu'un idiot égocentrique et un battard niveau 100 !  
\- Ah bon ?  
Je me retourne pour découvrir Jack derrière moi qui a perdu la joie de son visage et me regarde avec le même air que lors de notre première rencontre. Cet air, je le déteste.  
\- Et en quel honneur ? m'interrogea-t-il.  
Je ne réponds rien et pars vers ma chambre non sans l'avoir bousculé au passage. Là, je mets en oeuvre mon plan et m'enferme pour deux jours. En soirée, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Ce n'est pas avec colère ni force que l'on frappe, mais répétitivement. Délicat mais sans s'arrêter, un bruit qui me met hors de moi.  
\- C'est qui ? finis-je par demander au bout d'un quart d'heure de self control.  
\- L'idiot égocentrique et battard niveau 100.  
Je ne veux pas lui ouvrir mais il continue de frapper et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je cède et ouvre la porte d'un geste furibond. Je m'apprête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais il est plus rapide que moi et m'en empêche.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça ? demanda-t-il.  
Je vois dans ses prunelles que je l'ai blessé et ça me fait mal au coeur.  
\- Pour que nos petites soeur arrêtent de me faire chier, finis-je par répondre.  
\- Donc tu ne le pensais pas ? m'interrogea-t-il.  
Pour toute réponse, je le serre dans mes bras.  
\- Bien sûr que non...  
Après une brève hésitation, il me rend mon étreinte. Ça fait tellement du bien de le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.  
\- Je m'excuse pour l'autre fois, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.  
\- De quoi ? l'interrogeai-je, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi il parle.  
\- J'aurais pas du te dire que t'étais chiante, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Si.  
Il est surprit mais ne rajoute rien. Mon ventre gargouille alors comme jamais et Jack se recule dans un rire. Il a entendu, la honte !  
\- On dirait que t'a faim, ria-t-il.  
Je m'empourpre et nous nous rendons au salon pour dîner. Une fois le repas fini, nous discutons de choses et d'autres pour finalement retourner dans nos chambres assez tard. Je suis heureuse que ce soit arrangé avec Jack et je pense que je vais arrêter d'essayer de l'empêcher de parler à Annie. Je préviens Finnick que je stoppe tout et il est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que cette histoire a trop duré.

Une semaine que nous sommes ici, trois jours que cette histoire est réglée, trois jours que la vie est beaucoup moins compliquée. Je me dirige vers le salon comme à mon habitude pour petit-déjeuner et tous le monde discutent normalement.

\- Elsa, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que deux amis à nous viendront tout à l'heure, me dit Katniss alors que je m'assieds à la table.

\- Ok, pourquoi me prévenir ? demandai-je.

\- Parce que tu pointes tous les étrangers avec un couteau dès qu'ils t'adressent la parole, me répondit Kristof.

\- C'est pas ma faute si je suis prévenante ! me défendis-je.

\- Ouais, "prévenante", répéta-t-il. "Dangereusement paranoïaque" serait plus approprié.

Tous le monde rient sauf moi qui trouve sa remarque fort vexante.

\- La première fois qu'on a rencontré Darwin, t'étais déjà méfiante, rigola Eugène.

\- Et j'avais raison, répliquai-je, ce fou furieux a kidnappé Anna, je vous signale !

\- Parce que t'as tout de suite été désagréable avec, me rappela Astrid.

\- Mais vous le faites exprès ! m'indignai-je. Allez dire que c'est de ma faute si le camp a explosé, aussi !

Un silence gênant s'abat dans la pièce et Harold hésite en m'expliquant :

\- C'était ton idée d'attaquer le convoi d'isitis et les bloody scar y avaient mis des mouchards.

Je les regarde tous uns par uns tandis qu'ils se tassent un petit peu sur leur sièges. Ils me pensent coupable, j'y crois pas ! Je me lève et me poste devant Harold en lui criant dessus.

\- Mais t'es sérieux ?! Tu vas aussi me reprocher le fait qu'on soit recherchés ?!

\- Si tu n'étais pas partie, on serait jamais allés te chercher et ils auraient pas nos photos... plaida Josh.

\- QUOI ?

\- Elsa, calme-toi... commença Anna.

\- TU ME DIS DE ME CALMER ALORS QUE TOUS LE MONDE M'ACCUSENT D'AVOIR TOUT GÂCHÉ ?

\- Je te dis de te calmer parce que je veux pas que tu te transformes en glaçon, répondit-elle en posant une main sur la mienne.

Elle la retire aussitôt en se chauffant les mains comme les gens normaux le font après avoir touché quelque chose de très froid. Je regarde le bout de mes doigts. _Bleu_. C'est trop tard.

\- Raiponce ! appela-t-elle.

\- Pas question... murmurai-je avant de partir en courant.

Cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas redevenir normale. Je ne suis même pas normale. Mais cette fois-ci, je vais éviter de leur attirer plus de problèmes, après tout, n'est-ce pas moi, la coupable ? J'arrive dans ma chambre et m'enferme à double tours, puis je cours dans la salle de bain et ferme également la porte en me réfugiant dans la baignoire. Je vois mes mains se recouvrir entièrement de glace et décide d'accélérer le processus en m'énervant un peu plus, ravivant le souvenir de leurs accusations dans mon esprit. En une minute, mes yeux - la dernière partie de mon corps à se glacer - deviennent de glace et je ne sais plus me mouvoir, mon corps est congelé et seul mon coeur bat. J'entends les cris des autres dans le couloir, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je suis maintenant de glace et ne leur attirerais plus d'ennuis, ils n'auront plus rien à me reprocher.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des coups de pieds frapper la porte de la chambre, puis un craquement signifiant que celle-ci à cédé. Juste après, c'est au tour de la salle de bain et je commence à stresser. Pitié, qu'ils ne l'ouvrent pas... Pitié, qu'ils ne l'ouvrent pas... De nouveau, un craquement, puis la porte tombe au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Je ne vois pas qui entre étant donné que mon regard est figé entre mes genoux en position foetale mais je devine que c'est Jack l'agresseur de mes chères portes quand j'entends sa voix à côté de moi parler la première.

\- Elsa ! s'enquit-il. Raiponce, vite !

Je ne sens pas le contact des cheveux de Raiponce mais le devine. J'essaie de me mettre le plus en colère possible, je ne veux pas redevenir normale, non...

\- Elsa, mets-y du tien ! m'ordonna ma cousine après quelques essais musicaux.

Non, non, non, non,...

Je sens mon souffle revenir, mes yeux se rouvrir, puis mon cou recommencer à se mouvoir, mes lèvres aussi, et elles ne prononcent que mes pensées.

\- Non, laissez-moi ! m'écriai-je.

Bientôt, mes membres redeviennent comme avant et je peux enlever brusquement la chevelure de Raiponce tout en me concentrant pour que ma colère revienne. Mais Jack me serre contre lui et je ne peux résister à ses étreintes. J'abandonne donc mais continue de murmurer mes paroles de protestation.

\- Non, je ne veux plus tout gâcher...

\- Tu ne gâches rien, me dit Jack. On ne veut pas que tu penses ça, c'est faux et tu le sais.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis une dangereuse paranoïaque qui est responsable de l'explosion du camp et de l'enlèvement de sa propre soeur, répliquai-je.

\- Mais non, nia-t-il. T'as gaffé, c'est vrai, mais on est tous impliqué dans cette histoire.

\- Et je suis la "chef" du complot, celle qui choisis de merder, rajoutai-je.

\- Tête de mule... marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

\- T'es aussi fort dans ton genre.

Il ne dit rien et me serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Ce que j'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras... _Enlève-toi de là tout de suite._ J'obéis à Fierté puis sors de la baignoire sans rien ajouter et je sens que Jack est surpris de ma brusquerie, mais je ne dois pas m'en préoccuper et obéir à Fierté. Raiponce essaie de me serrer dans ses bras mais je marche résolument sans m'arrêter. J'arrive dans ma chambre sous les yeux ébahis de tous et me dirige vers mon armoire d'où je sors une simple tenue avant de me tourner vers Anna.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si je prends ma douche dans ta salle de bain ? demandai-je innocemment. Ma porte ferme plus.

Elle reste bouche-bée de ma question mais hoche la tête et je pars pour sa chambre en sentant les regards percer dans mon dos. _Alors là, je suis fière de toi !_ C'est le principe d'une fierté. _Hé hé..._ J'affiche un sourire triomphant en sortant de la douche. Je me souviens d'avoir laissé mes habits sur le lit de la chambre et lorsque j'y vais, entourée d'une serviette, je vois Jack qui semble mal à l'aise de me voir avec rien en-dessous, mais il semble aussi triste ou plutôt empli de pitié. Je me doute que c'est ce sentiment qui l'a amené à venir à ma rencontre mais je ne cèderai pas, pas une larme ni quoi que ce soit. C'est Fierté qui me l'a imposé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je lentement comme si je parlais à un attardé.

\- Heu... va d'abord te changer, me dit-il.

Ok, il est vraiment mal à l'aise que je sois enveloppée d'une simple serviette. Je m'apprête à le faire mais Fierté me rappelle à l'ordre. _Tu vas quand même pas te soumettre ?_ Il s'agit de mon intimité. _On s'en fout, tu n'exécuteras pas ses ordres !_ Ok, ok, calme-toi, c'est bon.

\- Non, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire maintenant, répondis-je.

Il se gratte la nuque d'un geste nerveux mais je ne m'en préoccupe plus.

\- S'il te plais, va t'habil...

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es venu ? l'interrompis-je.

Il pousse un soupire lasse puis répond à ma question.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que c'est pas ta faute si on est dans cette galère.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai crus comprendre, lançai-je d'un ton froid.

\- Tu ne comprends pas qu'on est tous ensemble dans ce merdier, m'expliqua-t-il. On a toujours fais les choix ensemble, ou du moins si quelque chose ne nous plait pas, on ne gêne pas pour le dire !

\- Alors pourquoi ce serai de ma faute ? m'exclamai-je en commençant à hausser le ton.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! s'écria-t-il en élevant lui aussi la voix.

\- Va dire ça aux autres !

\- Ils le savent déjà !

\- Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier à essayer de trouver des excuses ? J'ai très bien compris que j'ai toujours merdé, c'est bon, viens pas en rajouter une couche !

\- Je viens te faire chier parce que ce ne sont pas de bêtes excuses, c'est la vérité !

\- Mais assume !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'assume ?!

\- Assume tes pensées, assume le fait que tu me prends pour un monstre et rien de plus que ça, parce que c'est ce que je suis ! criai-je.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es Elsa !

\- Et tu penses que c'est mieux ? Ca va bientôt faire quatre ans que ma vie est une tâche, que je ne suis même plus humaine, que je tue des gens, que je mets fin à des vies !

\- Et eux, tu penses qu'ils méritent de vivre ?!

\- Tous les êtres humains méritent de vivre !

\- Alors pourquoi t'aurais pas droit à ta chance ?

\- Parce que je ne suis plus une humaine ! J'ai un coeur de glace, je ne ressens plus rien ! Mon coeur est devenu un simple organe nécessaire à ma survie, plus quelque chose avec lequel je peux aimer, avoir pitié ou éprouver des sentiments !

\- Tu es capable d'aimer ! Pense à ta soeur !

\- Je ne sais même plus ce qu'est "aimer"... dis-je calmement.

Je m'avance vers mes vêtements tandis qu'il reste en silence face à mon calme déconcertant.

\- Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? demandai-je froidement.

Il croise les bras et s'assied sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il fait ensuite un signe de la tête vers la salle de bain en m'ordonnant :

\- Va te changer.

 _Je te l'interdis..._ Ah oui, il veut se la jouer comme ça ? _Non ! Ne fais pas ça !_ Si il veut faire le malin, il va le regretter. _ELSA !_

Je le regarde dans les yeux tout en continuant de me faire sermonner par Fierté et enlève mon essuie. _Elsa, arrête ça tout de suite !_ Il baisse les yeux en se prenant la tête dans les mains tandis que je me change devant lui.

\- Elsa... soupira-t-il sans me regarder, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Je finis de m'habiller et sors de la chambre en claquant la porte avec colère. Tant pis pour lui, je n'ai aucun problème de pudeur. Si ça l'a mis mal à l'aise, alors je suis contente de l'avoir fait. J'arrive dans le salon tranquillement, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, et les autres n'osent rien dire tandis que je m'assieds pour regarder la TV avec eux. Jack arrive quelques minutes plus tard et rougit énormément en me voyant, sûrement qu'après la scène qui a eu lieu dans la chambre, il doit être consterné de mon état mental. Il s'assoit près de Kristof et engage une discussion assez discrète sur je pense savoir quoi, mais je vois son interlocuteur ouvrir de gros yeux à la fin de son récit et je demande tout haut, pour que tous le monde entendent :

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

Jack ouvre de gros yeux tandis que j'affiche une mine satisfaite.

\- Du fait que tu aies perdu la tête, me répondit-il.

Je hoche la tête et continue sur ma lancée.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter une réputation pareil ? fis-je semblant de m'indigner.

Il se frappe le visage du plat de la main en secouant la tête de gauche de à droite dans un geste de désespoir et je vois que Kristof se pince les lèvres, faisant la navette entre Jack et moi.

\- Répond, ordonnai-je.

\- Elsa, je ne pense p...

\- Répond, répétai-je d'un ton plus autoritaire.

Il relève la tête et prend une expression ferme.

\- Tu t'es montrée nue devant moi, déclara-t-il. C'est bon, t'es contente ?

\- Oui.

Il replonge son visage dans ses mains tandis que les autres me regardent avec des expressions outrées et que je change de chaine.

\- Mais Elsa, ça va pas la tête ? s'indigna Anna.

Je fais une moue indifférente et elle vient se placer devant moi en me secouant par les épaules.

\- Si tu veux que je change la chaine, il suffit de demander, proposai-je.

Elle me gifle et je lui lance un regard noir.

\- T'es devenue une pute, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je couche pas avec des gens que je rencontre après deux semaines, lançai-je d'un ton cinglant.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, elle me lâche et je me lève pour partir de la pièce. Je me dirige vers l'escalier de la sortie, l'extérieur, et commence à monter les marches quand une main me retient par la manche. Cependant, je l'ignore du mieux que je peux et avance résolument vers la sortie quand la main me tire violemment en arrière et que je tombe presque des escaliers. Je suis retournée de force et découvre Jack avec une expression d'exaspération ornant son visage qui me regarde d'un air sévère.

\- Laisse-moi partir, demandai-je calmement.

\- Non, tu n'iras nulle part.

\- T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

\- Absolument.

\- T'as une dernière chance.

\- Je passe.

\- Ok, tu l'auras voulu.

Je donne un coup de pied dans son ventre et il se fait éjecter plus loin, mais il m'a retenue par le bras et je tombe avec lui. Je me relève immédiatement et gravis les marches en vitesse puis je sors en trombe de ma prison souterraine et sprint un long moment dans les bois. Après même pas une minute de course effrénée, je sens quelqu'un arriver par le haut se jetant sur moi et me plaquer au sol avec force. Je me retourne sur le dos pour découvrir Jack, essoufflé lui aussi, qui se tient juste au-dessus de moi.

\- Lâche-moi ! ordonnai-je.

\- Pour que tu ailles te faire tuer ? Pas question !

Je me débats du mieux que je peux mais il m'a immobilisé au sol de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. Je continue avec acharnement encore quelques temps puis commence à m'épuiser, pour finalement abandonner toute idée de fuite. Jack semble s'en rendre compte et au bout de quelques minutes, il se relève et je peux en faire de même.

\- Allez, viens... me dit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre vers le QG.

Je m'avance et lorsqu'il veut me prendre contre lui, je me dégage rapidement et continue ma tracée plus rapidement. Quand j'arrive au QG, je claque la porte avant qu'il ai pu entrer et me dirige le plus vite possible vers ma chambre. Je décide de me faire une porte de glace et m'enferme donc de cette manière dans la pièce avant de me poser sur le lit pour mijoter tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé en à peine une heure.

Premièrement, je me suis faite accusée de tous les problèmes que le groupe doit supporter.

Deuxièmement, je me suis changée en statue de glace, du à la colère face au accusation, colère bouillonnant encore en moi.

Troisièmement, ma dispute avec Jack et le fait que je me sois montrée nue face à lui.

Quatrièmement, la dispute avec ma soeur et mon insulte implicite à son égard suite à la sienne au mien.

Cinquièmement, ma fuite face à la vérité et mon désire d'en finir, donc de me livrer aux autorités.

C'est clair, je n'ai jamais eu autant de malheur en une heure. Impossible de faire pire. Et pourtant...


	24. Chapter 24 : Fuite

Dans l'après-midi, quelqu'un apparait derrière le mur de glace qui remplace la porte et je pousse un très long soupire.

\- C'est qui et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demandai-je.

\- C'est Mérida et je voulais te prévenir que les amis de Katniss sont arrivés.

\- Rien à foutre, déclarai-je.

\- Heu... je pense que ça risque de... comment dire ? hésita-t-elle. Viens voir, c'est tout.

Je repars dans un soupire puis désintègre le mur tout en me levant pour partir vers la porte, non sans trainer des pieds. Mérida n'ose rien dire durant le chemin jusqu'au salon, ce qui m'inquiète légèrement. Et quand j'entre dans la pièce, ce que je vois me laisse sans voix.

Tobias se lève et vient vers moi pour m'embrasser - sûrement que les autres ne lui ont rien dis. J'ouvre de gros yeux et recule mes lèvres des siennes en vitesse avant de me reculer tout entière. Il affiche un air déconcerté et je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. _Je te l'avais dis !_ Et je te le redis : tais-toi. _Surtout, ne lui dis rien de tout ça et dis-lui simplement que tu ne l'aimes plus._ Bonne idée !

\- Écoute... Tobias, je suis désolée mais je...

\- Tu l'aimes, hein ? demanda-t-il tristement en pointant Jack d'un geste de la tête.

\- Quoi ? Je... non... je... c'est pas ça ! Je ne l'aimes pas... il... non !

Et je rougis. JE DÉTESTE QU'IL ME FASSE ROUGIR MÊME QUAND IL NE FAIT RIEN ! _Je suis d'accord !_

\- Ne te justifie pas, me dit Tobias. J'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez quand on sortait ensemble et j...

\- NON ! JE LE DÉTESTE, TU COMPRENDS ?

Un silence de mort s'abat sur la pièce et je fais la navette entre Jack et Tobias pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je repars dans ma colère mais légèrement plus calme.

\- Il se croit maitre de tout juste parce que j'ai arrêté de l'appeler "Gamin", mais c'est faux !

 _Vas-y, vas-y, vas-y ! Enfin ce moment, je l'attendais depuis si longtemps..._

\- Ce n'est qu'un petit con désagréable qui n'assume rien et fait le gentil pour ensuite cracher dans mon dos quand je ne suis pas là.

 _Je me sens si puissante !_

\- Je déteste les faux culs et par-dessus tout, je le déteste !

 _Continue, allez..._

\- Alors non, je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerai jamais.

La température de la pièce chute en-dessous de 0°C, non du à moi, et je me retourne pour partir vers ma chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, je me mets à faire les cents pas, réfléchissant à une solution pour arrêter de foutre la merde partout où je vais. Je n'en vois qu'une seule : me livrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis sur la route en train de courir le plus vite possible vers la ville. Une fois arrivée au centre, je me dirige vers la place principale et compose le numéro des autorités, bien que je sois sûre que quelqu'un l'ai déjà fait dans la foule se tassant le plus loin possible de moi. Une fois que l'homme à l'autre bout de l'appareil a fini son petit discours d'introduction sur le service que j'appelle, je le renseigne en vitesse.

\- C'est un cas urgent. La chef du complot terroriste se trouve en ce moment même sur la place principale de Chicago, près de l'église.

Il me remercie de mon appel et je balance mon portable dans l'eau d'une fontaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, des Jeeps militaires débarquent sur la place et je leur fais coucou de la main. Quelques bloody scar se postent près de moi puis me passent les menottes et je leur rappelle :

\- N'oubliez pas le sérum pour neutraliser mes pouvoirs, je voudrais pas qu'il se mette à neiger quand on va me torturer.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, je sens une aiguille immense s'enfoncer dans mon cou et monte dans leur camion bizarre pour affronter mon destin. Quand ils arrivent à la base militaire, je vois un homme que je reconnais aussitôt.

\- Bonjour, ô grand Roi de la Connerie.

Mais il a pas fini avec ses gifles ? Je me fais conduire dans une salle aussi sombre que la dernière mais cette fois-ci, elle est bien plus loin dans la base que l'autre. Après quelques petites dernières modifications de je ne sais quoi, le Roi de la Connerie sort de la pénombre avec un air triomphant.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter d'avoir capturé quelqu'un qui s'est livré, expliquai-je. C'est même plutôt minable.

 _J'aime quand tu lui tiens tête, on sens que tu tiens à moi !_

\- Comment cela se fait-il que tu te sois livrée, au juste ? m'interrogea-t-il.

\- Va savoir.

Aïe, ses baffes font encore plus mal que la dernière fois ! _C'est pas grave, tant que je reste à tes côtés._

\- Répond à la question, ordonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi c'est si important ?

\- Répond !

\- Ok, ok, calme !

\- Alors ?

\- T'es vachement pressé !

De nouveau, une gifle.

\- Problème d'ex, répondis-je finalement.

\- Ho... La gentille petite adolescente a eu le coeur briser par son grand amour et décide de ne pas vivre sans lui, c'est ça ? fit-il d'un ton ironique.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te raconte toute l'histoire ou ça ira ?

\- Ferme-la.

\- Je la ferme si je veux.

\- Ou si je le veux.

\- Je vais pas me soumettre, non-plus !

\- Non, tu vas simplement la fermer parce que je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas revivre la même situation que la dernière fois.

\- C'est à dire ?

Il passe une main sur mes hanches et je comprends aussitôt où il veut en venir. Il ricane avant de déclarer :

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas me dire où toi et ta petite bande vous cachez.

\- Je pensais que je devais la fermer, répondis-je.

Bon sang, ça fait un mal de chien quand ça claque !

\- Répond à la question.

Je me pince les lèvres et garde le silence.

\- Répond !

\- C'est quoi le mot magique ?

\- Répond si tu veux pas mourir.

\- Imaginons que j'ai pas envie de mourir mais que je ne réponde pas, tu as d'autres options à proposer ?

\- La chaise électrique, peut-être ?

\- Sois plus imaginatif !

\- Mais quelle conne... soupira-t-il. Bon, pour la dernière fois : répond à la question.

\- C'était quoi, déjà ?

\- Où se cachent tes amis ?

\- Je donne ma langue au chat.

 _J'en peux plus ! Tu m'as tué... x')_

\- OÙ SE CACHENT-ILS ?

Je ne réponds rien. Pas question de lui dire.

\- Tu vas répondre, bon sang ?

Toujours rien. Je ne dirais rien, rien du tout.

\- RÉPOND !

Je continue dans le silence tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi. Je sens son haleine pestilentielle sur mon visage et fais la moue en retenant ma respiration. Il défait un bouton de ma chemise et me demande :

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Je ne dis toujours rien et il en défait un deuxième.

\- Vas-y, ne te gêne pas, lâchai-je après qu'il ait défait le troisième. J'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. Tu peux me torturer, me violer et tout ce que tu veux que je ne te révélerais jamais où ils sont.  
Il semble lire dans mon regard que je ne céderai jamais et s'éloigne brusquement en tapant du pied sur le sol dans un geste furibond.

\- Tu ne diras rien, hein ? demanda-t-il comme pour confirmer sa certitude.  
Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite et il sort de la pièce en commençant à donner un ordre à un de ses gardes. Dans les secondes qui suivent, deux hommes viennent m'emmener dans une vaste salle avec une table au milieu et des liens de cuirs, certainement pour m'y attacher. Je résiste mais ils réussissent à m'allonger sur la table et à m'emprisonner dans leur liens. Une voix se fait entendre dans un mégaphone, la voix du Roi de la Connerie  
\- Toujours décidée à ne rien dire ?  
Je reste silencieuse et il déclare :  
\- Bien, on verra ça plus tard.  
Un petit binoclard s'approche avec une seringue et me la plante dans le bras. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve transportée en enfer.  
Une douleur tel que je n'en ai jamais ressentie mélangée à une peur invisible me perse de toutes parts. C'est comme votre pire cauchemar mais en décuplé, bien plus douloureux et effrayant. Je ne sais même pas d'où me vient la peur, mais elle est bien présente et fais battre une chamade démesurée à mon coeur qui, j'en à l'impression, ne tiendra pas une seconde de plus. Et pourtant, chaque seconde passe et je vis toujours cette torture face à laquelle que je suis impuissante.  
Et soudainement, tous se finit. La douleur cesse et mon coeur reprend un rythme plus ou moins normal. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre un truc pareil...  
\- Alors ? demanda la voix dans le mégaphone.  
J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas revivre ça, mais je le ferais si c'est protéger ma famille. Je hoche la tête négativement et le scientifique se rapproche avec sa seringue. Et la torture recommence...  
Durant plusieurs heures, j'ai subis de nombreuses piqûres, toutes plus douloureuses et effrayantes au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans le temps. Heureusement, je suis maintenant dans une cellule et peux souffler un peu avant que demain, ils ne recommencent. Je m'endors, prise de petites convulsions, et je suis sûre qu'en ce moment, personne ne s'est encore rendu compte de ma fuite, au QG. Après tout, je reste souvent longtemps dans ma chambre quand je suis en colère et j'ai pris le soin de refaire le mur de glace pour que personne ne se doute encore de mon absence, geste que je commence à regretter. Mais je ne dois pas avoir de regret, c'est ma faute si je leur ai attiré des ennuis et je ne veux plus jamais qu'ils en aient. Jamais je ne cèderai à cette torture, bien que j'en ai une envie presque irrésistible. Mais je résiste, je résiste coute que coute car je dois les protéger. Après ce que je leur ai fais enduré, je me dois de le faire.

Le lendemain, ce n'est pas une séance de piqures qui m'attend mais plutôt une métamorphose en punching-ball. Car effectivement, ils me posent les questions sous la menace des coups et je ne tiens même plus debout à la fin de la journée. Ils me jettent sur le sol de ma cellule comme une vulgaire chaussette et je ne cherche même pas à me relever. C'est à peine si j'ai la force de me mettre dans la position la plus confortable possible, sur le dos, et le confort ne vient de toutes façons pas car j'ai des hématomes sur tout le corps, mon visage est en sang, chaque respiration est si douloureuse - bien que ce soit du aux cris d'hier - que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir recommencer. Et pourtant, je recommence. Je respire, je suis en vie, mon coeur bat faiblement mais je ne suis toujours pas morte, juste torturée. Je ne sais même pas si je finis par m'endormir car après ce qui me semble un long temps de souffrance mais trop court de repos, la cellule s'ouvre sur un garde qui est venu pour me chercher.

\- Debout, m'ordonna-t-il, j'ai ordre de te conduire au bureau de Gaunt.

Et c'est avec la plus grande douleur que je réussis à parler d'une voix rauque et faible.

\- Premièrement, j'ai plus la force de me lever donc tu vas le faire toi-même. Deuxièmement, c'est qui "Gaunt" ?

\- Notre supérieur, répondit-il. Fais pas ta faible et lève-toi.

J'y mets toute la volonté du monde mais n'y parviens pas.

\- J'y arrive pas, dis-je simplement de ma voix faible.

Il pousse un soupire et m'aide à me relever. Une fois sur pieds, il me lâche brusquement et je tombe presque, la douleur de mes jambes étant pire que tout autres. J'avance lentement, ce qui semble exaspérer le garde, mais j'avance. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivons devant un bureau puis il s'arrête et déclare devant ma surprise :

\- Il t'attend.

Je ne réponds rien et ouvre la porte avec la plus grande difficulté du monde. Là, j'y trouve le Roi de la Connerie, qui doit être Gaunt, et il me regarde avec ce sourire machiavélique qui m'inspire tant de peur.


	25. Chapter 25 : Traumatisme

\- Assieds-toi, je te prie, dit-il d'un ton gentil qui me fait me sentir encore plus méfiante.

Je reste debout et il pousse un soupire lasse.

\- Bon, je voudrais d'abord te poser une question...

\- C'est pas avec les piqures que tu fais ça, d'habitude ? demandai-je ironiquement.

 _Bien dit !_

\- Tu préfères ? répliqua-t-il.

\- T'es sérieux ? m'étonnai-je. Genre, je vais aimer me faire torturer ! Je suis pas masochiste, mon gars !

 _Tu as encore ta fierté !_ Exactement !

\- Comme je te le disais, ma première question est : Quel est ton nom ?

\- C'est un "Qui est-ce ?", c'est ça ? lâchai-je malgré moi.

\- Je me disais que ça fait quand même longtemps qu'on se connait, non ?

\- Oui, si on peut appeler ça "connaitre", tout ce que je sais sur toi, c'est que t'es un enculé de première classe...

\- Donc, dis-moi ton nom, ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Est-ce que je dois lui dire ? _Non !_ Alors je fais quoi ? Parce que crois-moi que ce dégénéré serait capable de me torturer pour savoir cette saleté de nom ! _Ben, tu n'as qu'à... mentir ! Ne lui donne pas ton vrai nom._ Bonne idée, je vais faire comme ça.

\- Pénélope Deauclair, mentis-je. Je suppose que c'est vous, cet enfoiré de Gaunt.

\- Effectivement, je suis cet enfoiré là.

 _Mouhahaha !_

\- Et bien, Pénélope, continua-t-il, nous voici à ma deuxième question qui est plus une proposition, un _accord_ , si tu veux... Et j'aimerai que tu réfléchisses longuement avant de me répo...

\- Accouche, le coupai-je.

Il semble contenir sa colère et me parle donc de son marché.

\- Tu te joins à nos troupes et nous aides. Ce sera bénéfique pour toi dans le sens où tu ne seras plus mise en cellule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Et malgré mon corps endolori, ma voix déchirée, mes poumons torturés, je ris. Je ris de plus belle même si je dois admettre que je souffre le martyr. Après quelques minutes d'un fou rire incontrôlable, j'essuie quelques larmes de rire qui ont coulé et relève la tête vers Gaunt, qui est maintenant déconcerté.

\- Vous oppressez le peuple, tuez des millions de citoyens sous prétexte que c'est la loi qui l'oblige, vous me kidnappez puis dites à tout le continent que je suis la plus dangereuse criminelle des États-Unis, vous me torturez et me menacez de viole, et vous venez de me proposer de me joindre à vous ? Je sais pas ce que vous avez fumé, mais c'est de la bonne ! rigolai-je.

Il est maintenant furieux et je laisse libre cours à mon hilarité. Mais quel con ! _Ca, il y a pas à dire ! Pff, te joindre à lui... Il se fout le doigt dans l'oeil._ Et comment !

\- Et bien, je suppose que tout ce cinéma signifie "non"... soupira-t-il de tristesse. Quel gâchis, tant de potentiel... Tu aurais fais des miracles !

\- Je _suis_ un miracle ! me complimentai-je.

Ben quoi ? J'aime les compliments !

\- Si tu veux, je suppose que tu as raison, me dit-il.

Je perds mon sourire et murmure doucement :

\- Je... j'ai... j'ai toujours raison...

Cette phrase m'a fait perdre toute mon assurance et je me sens perdre pieds. _Ressaisis-toi, ça va aller, souviens-toi de ce que tu as dis : "un petit con qui se croit supérieur"._ Oui... je... La tête commence à me tourner et je désespère. Ils ne viendront pas. Ils ne viendront pas et je vais mourir ici, seule et avec ma Fierté pour unique bien. Et encore, rien n'est acquis. _Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais avec toi jusqu'au bout._

Gaunt s'avance en sortant de son tiroir un pistolet qu'il charge avec une balle posée sur son bureau. C'est la fin, la fin de tout, la fin d'Elsa White, c'est _ma_ fin. J'aimerai me servir de mes pouvoirs pour geler son fusil, ce serait tellement facile et je m'en sortirais vivante... Pitié, revenez, j'ai besoin de vous, mes pouvoirs que j'aime, revenez je vous en supplie...

\- Une dernière volonté avant de disparaitre ? demanda Gaunt.

\- Va crever en enfer.

 _Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle "mourir avec Fierté"._ Je me suis promis que ce serait avec toi que je mourrais. _Je suis si émue..._ Adieu.

Gaunt appuie sur la gâchette mais rien ne se produit. Je relève la tête vers lui qui semble décontenancé et il ouvre son fusil pour découvrir que l'intérieur a gelé. IL A GELÉ ! Mes pouvoirs sont revenus !

\- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna-t-il. COMMENT CA SE FAIT ? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, LE SERUM EST SENSÉ ÊTRE INFAÏBLE !

\- Je te l'ai dis : je suis un miracle.

Je me crée un couteau de glace que je lui enfonce dans la tempe avec toute la force dont je suis encore capable.

\- Adieu, Roi de la Connerie, déclarai-je en fixant son corps avec dégout.

Je devine que je n'arriverais jamais à m'échapper en tuant tous les bloody scar de la base à moi toute seule, mais je dois trouver une solution. Cherche... cherche... tu peux le faire, creuse-toi les méninges...

J'ai trouvé ! Depuis le bureau, je pose mes mains vers la porte et mets toute ma concentration dans ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je crispe le visage sous l'effort et n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fais grand chose, mais c'est mon seul espoir. Je sors de la pièce pour arriver dans le couloir où comme je l'ai espéré, tout est gelés. Les murs sont presque tous recouverts de glace et tous le monde est figé et bleu. Je me précipite dans ce labyrinthe et trouve la sortie non loin de là. Avec quelques difficultés, je réussis cependant à ouvrir la porte principale et m'apprête à sortir, mais une douce odeur me retient. Du chocolat ! Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire : elle est folle ? Elle est sur le point de s'échapper d'une base militaire mais reste à cause de simple chocolat ? Et pour ma défense : je n'ai pas mangé depuis avant hier soir et de toute façon, tous le monde est congelé, je ne cours donc aucun risque. Et c'est pas n'importe quel chocolat, c'est du chocolat chaud ! Je m'approche de la salle des commandes et entame le chocolat chaud avec un plaisir sucré. Je repars ensuite vers la porte et cette fois, je m'enfuis pour de bon. J'ai quelques difficultés suite à ma torture d'hier et même quelques convulsions du au sérum du premier jour, mais je continue résolument ma marche jusqu'au QG. Je suis épuisée, torturée par mes blessures et hématomes, je sens encore les plaies sur mon visage chaque fois qu'il change d'expression, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas avant d'être rentrée au QG. La nuit est déjà tombée sur la sombre forêt quand j'arrive à l'entrée du refuge, et j'hésite vraiment à y aller. Mais je ne tiendrais pas plus de cinq minutes et mes jambes ont de plus en plus de mal à avancer. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers le salon non sans prendre appuis sur les murs. Quand j'arrive dans la pièce, les regards se tournent vers moi et j'entends quelqu'un s'exclamer mon nom, mais mes jambes flageolent et je perds connaissance sur le seuil de la porte.

J'ouvre les yeux sur ma chambre et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour reprendre mes esprits. Bizarrement, mes blessures ne me font plus mal, ce que je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Mais il me faut peu de temps pour saisir que ma cousine est la cause de mon bien-être et je me sens d'autant plus redevable. J'entends des pas en provenance du couloir et regarde à la porte - qui a été remise dans ses gongs - Jack arriver avec un carnet à la main ( il a toujours été doué en dessin ). Quand il me voit réveillée, il lâche tout sans s'en rendre compte et me regarde fixement tandis que j'en fais de même. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il va réagir et ça me met très mal à l'aise.

\- Salut, dis-je nerveusement après une minute de silence inerte.

\- Salut, fit-il après quelques secondes, toujours sans me lâcher des yeux.

Après une nouveau silence, des larmes commencent à couler tandis qu'il se rapproche du lit après avoir ramassé son carnet. Je ne dis toujours rien et lui non plus, ce qui laisse un vide phénoménal dans l'espace de ma chambre.

\- Je peux ? demandai-je timidement en pointant son carnet de dessin.

Il détache alors pour la première fois son regard du mien et me tend l'objet, que je saisis d'une main hésitante. Je lui jette un petit regard avant d'ouvrir le carnet et d'y découvrir de merveilleux dessins.

Sur la première page, les mots "Moyen-âge" sont inscrits. J'interroge Jack du regard et le sien me fait signe de tourner la page. J'y découvre un dessin de... de moi ? Il m'a dessiné avec un air sûr de moi et un flocon dans la main, sans compter le fait que je porte une robe de je ne sais quelle couleur qui rappelle fortement celles des reines de l'ancien temps. Je comprends alors que les mots sur la première page sont comme un thème. En avançant, je découvre le portrait d'Anna, elle aussi en robe mais je dirais plus de princesse. Puis Kristof, Mérida, Harold, Raiponce, Eugène, et un début du portrait d'Astrid et Josh. C'est époustouflant à quel point il a su cerner le caractère de chacun et aussi le simple fait de savoir si bien dessiner ! Je tourne la page du dessin incomplet d'Astrid et Josh pour voir encore un dessin de moi mais cette fois-ci, je suis seule sur la berge d'un lac avec la tête dans les mains dans un signe de désespoir. La même robe de reine qu'il a dessiné se perd un peu dans l'eau et mon regard aussi s'y plonge d'un air absent. Je tourne mon vrai regard vers Jack qui ne dit toujours rien puis referme le carnet en le lui rendant.

\- Tes dessins sont magnifiques, le complimentai-je d'une voix encore hésitante.

\- Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Je le lui rends et retombe lourdement sur le lit en poussant un long soupire.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour vous, pour arrêter de vous causer des ennuis, répondis-je presque machinalement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es revenue, si ça comptais tellement pour toi d'être loin de nous ?

Je laisse le silence régner quelques secondes mais estime qu'il mérite de savoir.

\- J'ai faillis me faire tuer, expliquai-je. Gaunt avait son fusil pointé juste entre mes deux yeux et je ne sais toujours pas comment ça se fait mais mes pouvoirs sont revenus à ce moment là. J'étais extrêmement affaiblie à cause de leur piqures et des coups que j'ai reçus et j...

\- Attends, quelles piqures ? me coupa-t-il.

Je me fige rien qu'au souvenir de cette torture et je subis même quelques convulsions. Je lui explique donc ces piqures d'une vois chevrotante.

\- C'était... horrible. Ils m'injectaient un produit dans les veines qui me faisait mal et... j'avais peur et je souffrais... mais j... je devais tenir. Mais c'était affreux... Jamais, plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça... plus jamais...

Les larmes commencent leur course sur mes joues et je ferme les yeux en essayant de les retenir, mais c'était si douloureux, et j'ai eu si peur. Je tremble beaucoup et me prends le visage dans les mains sans oser sangloter, car les pleurs ne faisaient qu'amplifier la douleur et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je sens que Jack me prend par les épaules pour m'attirer à lui et recule vivement. Chaque contact physique était comme une décharge électrique, et je ne veux pas, je veux pas revivre ça. Il semble surprit tandis que les tremblements s'intensifient, mais je ne dois pas pleurer car je risque de le sentir passer...  
\- Elsa, calme-toi, me dit doucement Jack. Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité, maintenant, il ne peut plus rien t'arriver.  
Je me calme peu à peu et il dépose lentement sa main sur mon épaule. Je tressaute à son contact mais ne fais rien pour m'en dégager. Lentement, il m'attire à lui et je recommence à trembler, guettant la décharge. Une fois qu'il m'a prise toute entière contre lui, je tremble comme jamais et il commence à me bercer doucement. J'ai peur, très peur... La décharge ne devrait pas tarder, je suis sûre qu'elle va arriver...  
\- Tu es en sécurité... me répéta Jack.  
Je ne me contrôle plus et éclate en sanglots.  
\- NON ! m'interdis-je de peur que le feu ne se propage.  
\- Ça va aller, calme toi...  
\- Jack, j'ai peur, non, non, non, non, non...  
Je continue de trembler et retiens le plus possible mes sanglots tandis que Jack me berce toujours de paroles douces. Ces piqûres auront laissé leur trace...  
Après quelques minutes, je ne tremble enfin plus mais reste dans ses bras car maintenant, j'ai peur de me faire enlever, si je pars. Je m'agrippe à Jack de toutes mes forces et son pull est froissé sous mes mains et mouillé au niveau de mon visage. Il me serre lui aussi mais semble déconcerté par mes réactions. C'est compréhensible : d'abord je fais une crise quand il touche mon pull et maintenant, je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée. Quelques sanglots veulent remonter et je suis repartie pour vibrer de toute part en m'agrippant à Jack de toute mes forces. Je ne dois pas le lâcher, je ne veux pas y retourner, par pitié, je ne veux pas...  
\- Elsa, je te promets que tu ne crains plus rien. Tu me crois ?  
Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part, je le sais parfaitement. Je hoche donc la tête en signe de dénégation.  
\- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.  
Je fais de nouveau signe que je n'y arriverais pas en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il.  
\- J'ai peur, chuchotai-je en tremblant toujours.  
\- Je sais mais il ne faut pas. N'aies pas peur... tu me fais confiance, oui ou non ?  
demanda-t-il encore une fois doucement.  
Je hoche cette fois-ci la tête en signe affirmatif et il semble un peu soulagé.  
\- Alors crois-moi : tu ne cours aucun risque. Tu es en sécurité, ici. Tu me crois ?  
Je hoche de nouveaux la tête de bas en haut et il essaie de me décoller un peu de lui pour me faire face, chose difficile vu comment je m'attache à son pull.  
\- Tu me crois ? répéta-t-il.  
Je hoche la tête puis des pas se font entendre dans le couloir et ma soeur débouche dans la chambre. Quand elle me voit, elle me fonce dessus et je recule le plus possible dans mon lit, ce qui semble la déconcerter.  
\- Elle a été traumatisée, lui expliqua Jack. Elle a du mal avec les contacts physiques et je ne sais pas encore quoi d'autre.  
Anna perd son sourire et me regarde avec pitié. Je baisse les yeux et me repositionne correctement dans mon lit. J'aimerai la serrer dans mes bras, mais je risque de souffrir et je ne veux pas ça.  
\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa ma soeur, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.  
Je hoche la tête et le silence fait son grand retour, mais Anna ne le laisse pas faire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? m'interrogea-t-elle. Si c'est pas trop dure d'en parler, bien sûr.  
J'hésite et commence à lui expliquer peu à peu ce que j'ai subis. Je lui explique non sans difficulté que les pleurs sont comme une brûlure, les contacts physiques comme une décharge électrique, les grésillement comme ceux d'un mégaphone sont directement associés à toute la torture et l'obscurité est signe d'étouffement. Elle et Jack écoutent attentivement tout le récit depuis que je me suis livrée et avant de partir, Anna promet de prévenir les autres afin qu'ils ne fassent pas la même gaffe qu'elle en se précipitant sur moi. Une fois qu'elle est partie, je me tourne vers Jack et il en fait de même pour moi. Une question me taraude l'esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de la poser.  
\- Tobias et Johanna, ils sont encore là ?  
\- Non, répondit Jack, ils sont partis ce matin.  
\- Ho, fis-je, hésitante. D'ailleurs il est qu'elle heure et on est quel jour ?  
\- Le 9 octobre 2020, 19h37, compléta-t-il en regardant son GSM.  
Je hoche la tête avant de poser une nouvelle question.  
\- Et j'ai dormis combien de temps ?  
\- Heu... fit-il en réfléchissant. T'es arrivée avant hier soir donc ça fait deux jours.  
\- Ok... mais comment ça s'est passé après mon départ et depuis mon retour ?  
\- On s'est rendu compte que tu étais partie un jour avant que tu ne reviennes. On a fait des recherches mais tu étais introuvable et ton tel était dans la fontaine - R.I.P d'ailleurs. Et le soir, t'es arrivée en très mauvais état et tu t'es effondrée sur le sol. On t'a remise dans ta chambre et rassure-toi, c'est Anna qui t'a changé - bien qu'il me semble que ça t'importe peu de qui te voit sans vêtements - puis Raiponce t'a soigné et on a attendu jusque maintenant que tu te réveilles.  
\- D'accord... dis-je en calculant tout ce qu'il vient de dire et en ignorant son commentaire sur qui me voit sans vêtements. Et est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?  
Il est pris au dépourvu et je me tasse un petit peu plus dans mon lit. Il a un air songeur et se pince les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchis, ce qui me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Après un long silence, il semble évident qu'il ne me pardonnera pas et une goûte, une seule, coule sur ma joue. Je l'essuie rapidement de mon pouce et n'ose pas regarder Jack dans les yeux car je sais que ce que j'y verrais ne me plairait aucunement.  
\- Oui.  
Je lève brusquement la tête vers lui après qu'il ait prononcé ce simple mot.

\- Oui, tu es pardonnée, ajouta-t-il.  
Des larmes - de bonheur cette fois - glissent le long de mes fossettes. C'était comme inespéré après ce que j'ai dis sur lui et là, il vient de me dire qu'il oublie tout, qu'il me pardonne. Il me reprend doucement dans ses bras et je tressaute encore à son contact, la décharge peut encore revenir. J'ai une furieuse envie de sangloter, mais je ne dois pas, je ne veux surtout pas de brûlure...  
\- Tu as le droit de pleurer, c'est normal d'éprouver des sentiments, me dit-il. Ca fait du bien de se lâcher, parfois.  
Non, je ne dois pas, sinon je vais encore sentir cette chaleur intense dans tout mon corps qui me fera souffrir. Rien que d'y penser, les tremblements reprennent.

\- Non, je ne dois pas... chuchotai-je pour moi-même. Contrôle-toi, non...  
\- Je te promets que tu ne risques rien, me dit-il doucement.  
\- C'est faux, les brûlures...  
\- Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi, j'ai pas raison ?  
Je hoche ma tête vibrante en signe que oui et il continue.  
\- Je te jure que les brûlures ne viendront pas...  
Je ne veux pas tenter l'expérience, qui sait, il a peut être tord. Je peux peut-être arrêter de retenir les sanglots quelques secondes et voir ce que cela fera... non, je ne peux pas ! Je dois tout de même essayer...  
Je relâche longuement mon souffle et mes sanglots par la même occasion. Je tremble plus que jamais et attends que le feu se propage de l'intérieur..  
Mais il ne vient pas. Jack avait raison, je ne brûle pas !  
\- Voilà... fit-il doucement tandis que je m'autorise à pleurer. Quelques fois, pleurer est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire...  
Et je sanglote ainsi pendant longtemps, je le serre très fort encore plus de temps et il me berce bien plus encore. Je déverse toute ma peur dans les larmes et ça fait un bien fou. Après de longues minutes à rester comme ça, Raiponce, Mérida et Josh arrivent dans la chambre et me regardent avec tristesse tandis que Jack me berce toujours. Après quelques secondes, ils s'avancent uns par uns pour se poster près du lit et je remarque qu'aucun ne me saute dessus, sûrement qu'Anna leur a expliqué que quand on me touche, je reçois une décharge. Sauf avec Jack, ce qui est bizarre, mais je guette toujours le moment où l'électricité viendra parcourir mon corps et que je devrais le lâcher...  
Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, mais même après deux jours de sommeil, je suis épuisée et fini par m'endormir dans cette étreinte. Lorsque je me réveille, je n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux car une conversation tourne autour de mon lit entre Jack, Anna, Eugène et Astrid. J'entends que Jack leur explique pourquoi j'ai peur de faire certaines choses et il leur dit que ce serait un traumatisme. Mais il n'a pas l'air de saisir à quel point je risque de souffrir à chaque contact, chaque sanglot, chaque seconde passée dans l'obscurité, chaque grésillement...  
\- La pauvre... murmura Astrid.  
\- Je me doutais qu'ils allaient lui faire un truc mais je ne m'imaginais pas que ça risquait de laisser ce genre de trace, révéla Eugène.  
\- Jack, tu penses que je peux ? demanda Anna.  
Est-ce qu'elle peut quoi ?  
\- Je suppose que ça ne lui fera rien, accepta-t-il.  
Mais que veut elle faire ? Après quelques secondes, je sens des lèvres se déposer sur mon front et ouvre de gros yeux reculant vivement la tête. Ils paraissent tous surpris mais je regarde fixement Anna avec peur. Si elle me touche... la décharge...  
\- Tu veux ma mort ?! m'exclamais-je.  
\- Elsa, je te jure que tu ne risques plus rien, me dit Jack.  
Je le fais la navette entre lui et Anna d'un geste vif et craintif.  
\- Je ne veux plus revivre ça, s'il vous plaît... suppliai-je.  
Un long silence s'abat sur la pièce que je finis par rompre malgré moi car mon ventre crie famine.  
\- Est-ce que... est ce que j'ai le droit de me lever ? les questionnai-je.  
\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Jack.  
Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas sans aide et il semble s'en rendre compte car il approche tout doucement ses mains de mon bras et une fois de plus, je tressaute. Mais encore une fois, je me laisse faire et il m'empoigne le bras pour m'aider à me relever. Une fois sur mes deux jambes, je chancelle un peu mais réussis à ne pas tomber grâce au soutien de Jack. Une fois que je tiens bien, il me lâche et je regarde autour de moi les autres qui ont tous les yeux fixés sur moi. Personne ne dit rien, moi comprise, par conséquent je me dirige vers la porte et commence à marcher dans les couloirs du QG.


	26. Chapter 26 : Contacts

J'ai du mal.

J'ai du mal avec les autres depuis mon retour. Je ne veux plus les toucher hors mis Jack qui est maintenant le seul avec qui je fuis pas au contact. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis sûre de ne pas me faire électrocuter avec lui, mais j'ai confiance. Il suppose que c'est parce qu'il m'a réconforté le premier et que je n'ai pas pleuré comme ça devant les autres donc ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de créer ce lien de confiance mais je ne sais pas s'il a raison. Une chose est sûre : il doit rester presque constamment à mes côtés car mes crises gèlent parfois des pièces et il n'y a que lui pouvant empêcher ça. De plus, je dors tout le temps avec la lumière allumée et j'ai besoin de Jack à mes côtés pour trouver le sommeil. Il m'est comme indispensable. Par la même occasion, Fierté a pris des vacances le temps que je me rétablisse, depuis maintenant quatre jours.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, ce matin, j'entends une conversation entre Harold et Haymitch qui me remémore quelque chose qu'il se peut que j'ai oublié de leur préciser.

\- Je m'inquiète, dit Harold, ça fait presque une semaine que les bloody scar ne font plus d'apparition.

\- C'est vrai, c'est assez bizarre, acquiesça Haymitch. Je pense qu'ils préparent un gros truc.

Je m'approche lentement d'eux et ils semblent remarquer mon hésitation. Cependant, il faut que je leur dise, sinon ils vont s'en faire pour rien.

\- En fait, ils ne préparent rien du tout, expliquai-je.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Haymitch. Ils ont peut-être changé de plan depuis que tu es partie et risq...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ils sont gelés.

Tous le monde dans la pièce m'interrogent du regard et je m'explique.

\- Pour m'échapper, j'ai du geler la base tout entière. Ils sont tous morts.

\- Et tu nous l'as pas dis plus tôt ? s'étonna Kristof.

Je tourne la tête vers lui qui me regarde d'un air ahuris.

\- Je... j'ai oublié ? fis-je plus comme une proposition.

Je vois Jack pouffer en se tenant le front tandis que les autres me regardent avec des airs impressionés.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as tué toute la base de Chicago à toi toute-seule et tu as genre... oublié d'en faire mention ? dit Finnick.

\- Heu... oui.

Et il rit. Il rit et frappe dans ses mains, bientôt rejoint par Eugène, puis Mérida, ensuite Harold et pour finir Jack. Tous les blagueurs professionnels du groupe et les chieurs dans l'âme réunis pour m'applaudir, que faire hors mis... saluer mon public ? Nous rions tandis que les autres sont simplement choqués que j'ai oublié de leur mentionner que notre mission à Chicago est maintenant finie.

\- Je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras ! s'écria Anna.

\- Mauvaise idée, déclarai-je.

Elle s'abstint de le faire mais Jack ne se retient pas et je me retrouve enlacée. Je lui rends son étreinte tandis qu'il rit de ma bêtise et je vois Anna un peu triste du fait que ses étreintes à elle soient dangereuses. J'aimerai la reprendre dans mes bras, mais je suis certaine que je risque de me faire électrocuter. Comme pour compenser, je serre fort Jack mais je sens la peur revenir au souvenir de ces électrocutions et mes crises de gèle me reprennent.

\- Calme-toi, me dit-il, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas...

Il a du sentir que le froid se propage et essaie sûrement de le retenir car aucune glace ne s'étend depuis mes pieds. Je calme donc mes tremblements et desserre mes mains de son pull en le relâchant tout doucement. Une fois suffisamment reculés l'un de l'autre, alors que je lui agrippe toujours les bras, il pose ses mains sur mes joues et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec son calme rassurant.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Je hoche la tête lentement et il me reprend dans ses bras en passant sa main dans mon dos. Les autres ne peuvent s'empêcher de me regarder avec pitié, ce que je déteste car il faut dire que ce genre de scène arrive souvent depuis mon retour. Je perds le contrôle au simple souvenir de ma torture, Jack vient m'empêcher de craquer et je le serre comme une bouée de sauvetage. Quand je desserre l'étreinte, il me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux et je me sens mieux. Je me sépare de lui pour retourner déjeuner et la conversation est alors collective.

\- Ca veut dire qu'on va bientôt quitter la ville ? demanda Raiponce.

\- Je suppose, on a plus rien à faire ici, répondit Eugène.

\- On ira où ? interrogea Kristof.

\- Le mieux ce serait de se rendre à Los Angeles, déclara Harold.

\- Mais c'est à l'autre bout des États-Unis ! s'écria Josh. On va y aller pour après revenir à New York, c'est ça ?

\- Non, il a raison, intervins-je.

Tous le monde tourne sa tête vers moi pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Il y a une concentration de rebelles importantes, là-bas. Si on y va tous ensemble, le nombre sera, j'en suis sûre, convenable pour attaquer la base. Cette base est une des plus importantes, il faut absolument la reprendre si on veut reprendre New York.

Harold lance son poing en l'air dans un signe de victoire et Astrid, qui à l'air d'accord avec nous, rajoute :

\- Je pense qu'on devrait au passage aller dans des villes comme Indianapolis, Kansas City, Denver et faire un détour par San Francisco. Qui sait, on arrivera peut-être à récolter de l'aide pour Los Angeles et une fois arrivés, on sera sûrs de gagner.

Je hoche la tête et entends une dernière voix, celle de Finnick, demander :

\- Génial, on part quand ?

\- Après-demain, décidai-je étant donné que personne n'a pris la parole.

\- Ok, bah on commence à remballer, déclara Peeta.

Je finis de déjeuner et pars pour ma chambre dans laquelle je fais déjà ma valise. Je prends mes armes personnelle, des objets qui me sont précieux comme le cadre de mes parents, ma soeur et moi, avant le météore, avant toute cette histoire, avant cette guerre, avant tout. Je l'ai récupéré deux mois après l'explosion du camp, dans les ruines de ce qu'était ma maison. Quand je commence à plier mes vêtements dans la valise, une chemise en particulier attire mon attention. C'est une simple chemise bleue à motifs blancs hivernaux, mais je la reconnaitrais entre mille, surtout maintenant que des traces rouges au creux du coude droits ne sont pas bien parties au lavage. C'est la chemise que je portais le jour où je me suis livrée, celle avec laquelle j'ai été torturée et qui a été transpercée par les aiguilles injectant ce produit maudit résultant de mon constant effroi.

En la voyant, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler et la lâche en tombant à mon tour à terre. Je vois la glace se propager sous mes pieds mais n'arrive pas à la retenir. En quelques secondes, ma chambre est entièrement gelée et je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, mes doigts gèlent en leurs extrémités et je vais devenir une statue, une fois de plus. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de me relever mais je reste à genoux, au sol, me métamorphosant en glaçon. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste traumatisée sans rien pouvoir faire, bien que j'ai envie de hurler de peur, mais au bout de ce temps, Mérida entre dans la chambre en parlant ( c'est d'ailleurs à ça que je la reconnais car je ne vois rien d'autre que le sol ).

\- Elsa, on a besoin de ton aide pour décharger les... RAIPONCE ! hurla-t-elle.

J'entends les pas de Mérida se précipiter vers moi puis vois seulement ses mains reprendre l'objet de tissu responsable de ma réfrigération.

\- Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis désolée, Elsa.

Raiponce déboule dans le chambre quelques secondes plus tard suivie de...

\- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Jack à Mérida, je suppose.

\- La chemise, c'est celle qu'elle portait quand elle était torturée, expliqua-t-elle.

Raiponce commence alors à chanter et je me sens d'abord respirer, puis au fur et à mesure, mon corps redevient normal. Une fois en pleine possession de mes mouvements, je me dégage en vitesse des cheveux de Raiponce et recule sur les fesses sans me rendre compte que je fonce dans les bras de Jack, puis éclate en sanglots. Les brûlures ne semblent pas revenir, donc je me laisse aller tandis que Jack me tient toujours à terre dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon, c'est fini, me murmura-t-il. C'est fini, tu ne crains plus rien...

Nous restons ainsi longtemps, sous l'oeil attendris de Mérida et Raiponce qui semblent tristes. Après quelques minutes, je me calme mais tremble encore un peu tandis que Jack se détend, sûrement que ça lui demande beaucoup d'effort de contenir mon pouvoir.

\- Elsa, je sais que c'est difficile mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça... me dit-il. Je t'assure que tu ne risques rien non plus au contact des autres, essaie, au moins.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, répondis-je d'une voix chevrotante, je ne veux pas revivre ça...

\- Et tu ne le revivras plus jamais, je t'assure que tu ne risques rien.

\- Mais qui te dit que tu ne te trompes pas ? essayai-je de le résonner.

\- Je suis sûr que non, confirma-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien et il fait signe à Raiponce, qui est restée là tout ce temps, de s'approcher.

\- Vas-y doucement, conseilla Jack.

Elle hoche la tête et commence à avancer délicatement et très lentement sa main de mon épaule. Plus elle s'approche, plus je me crispe et serre fort le pull de Jack. Je pense que mon pouvoir doit être presque déchainé car il a l'air extrêmement concentré. Quand ma cousine est sur le point d'entrer en contact physique avec moi, je ne résiste plus et me jette carrément sur Jack en le renversant sur le dos pour m'éloigner du danger. Je suis sur le torse de Jack et lorsque je relève la tête, il pousse un soupire en me regardant tristement et déclare :

\- La tâche risque d'être bien plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

Je ne dis rien et me relève tant bien que mal pour voir ma cousine verser une larme, mais ce n'est rien comparé au flot qui coule silencieusement sur mes joues. Je jette ensuite un coup d'oeil à Mérida, qui tient la chemise responsable de cette histoire, et je repars vers mon armoire, prends tous les vêtements sur les cintres et les fourres en boule dans ma valise avant de la refermer en vitesse. Personne n'a prononcé un mot et je romps le silence la première en me tournant vers Mérida.

\- Ils avaient besoin de mon aide pour décharger quoi, déjà ?

\- Les armes à main, répondit-elle, hésitante. Kristof et Josh ne sont pas sûrs de ce qu'il faut prendre pour Indianapolis parce qu'on ne sait pas encore comment sont organisés les rebelles, là-bas.

\- Tout, on prend tout.

Elle hoche la tête et sort de la pièce en silence. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce et je le romps encore une fois le première.

\- Raiponce, je suis désolée mais j...

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas, me coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus, tentai-je.

\- Alors à qui ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai du te faire quelque chose pour que tu perdes ainsi confiance en moi au point de croire que je pourrais te faire du mal.

Ses yeux reflètent un mélange de colère et de désespoir. Elle sort en trombe de la pièce tandis que j'essaie la rappeler, mais elle est déjà éloignée dans le couloir. Je me tourne vers Jack avec détresse et il semble qu'il soit triste, je ne sais pas exactement pour qui. Mais c'est Jack et il ne cherche pas à éluder la question.

\- Elle a raison, dit-il.

Les larmes recommencent à couler mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne leur fais pas confiance.

\- Jack, c'est pas ça...

\- Si, c'est exactement ça, fit-il en s'emportant un peu. On est ta famille, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir ton bien.

\- Dis-le si ça dérange.

\- Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas, soupira-t-il. C'est que ça leur brise le coeur ! Anna, ta propre soeur, comment tu peux avoir peur qu'elle te fasse du mal ? Tu as perdu ta confiance en eux et ça, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, mais c'est un fait. Tu n'as plus confiance en ta famille.

Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais c'est vrai. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai perdu la confiance que j'avais en eux, si bien que j'ose croire qu'ils me feraient du mal. Et je comprends maintenant ce qu'il veut dire quand il dit que ça les blesse, car qui ne serait pas blessé, à leur place ? J'essuie mes larmes et m'assieds sur mon lit en baissant les yeux. Je dois réparer ça, je me dois de le faire. Jack s'assoit à mes côtés et me serre contre son torse, mais je me recule.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as même plus confiance en moi ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est pas de ton étreinte dont j'ai besoin... murmurai-je.

Il fronce les sourcil d'un geste d'incompréhension tandis que je me relève et me dirige vers la porte.

\- C'est de celle de ma soeur, terminai-je.

Je cours dans les couloirs jusqu'au salon et lorsque j'arrive, je vois Anna en train de discuter avec Astrid et Eugène.

\- Anna ! l'appelai-je.

Elle se tourne vers moi tandis que je me précipite vers elle. Je la serre dans mes bras, non sans tressaillir, mais je la serre tout de même. Elle est d'abord déconcertée puis me serre très fort à son tour.

\- Ca m'a manqué, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Nous restons ainsi longtemps sous les yeux ébahis de tous et quand je la relâche, je vois qu'elle a elle aussi pleuré.

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je, de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

\- C'est oublié, me rassura-t-elle.

Je lui souris et me tourne vers Eugène.

\- Viens dans mes bras, mon Grand Crétin !

Il rit puis me serre gauchement dans ses bras.

\- Mon Petit Lapin a mis du temps... constata-t-il.

Je ris à mon tour puis me tourne vers Astrid. Et j'ai passé ainsi tout le QG, avec cela dit quelque difficulté et tressautement, mais je l'ai fais et j'en suis heureuse. À la fin de ma dernière étreinte, qui est avec Kristof, je remarque Jack adossé à la porte avec un doux sourire. Je me dirige vers lui et le prends à son tour dans mes bras, bien que j'ai déjà longuement profité de ses étreintes.

\- Tu as finis pas comprendre, dit-il d'une voix heureuse.

\- Ca va me prendre du temps mais je pense que... je pense que j'arriverais à oublier.


	27. Chapter 27 : Indianapolis

Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à Indianapolis et là, le défi sera de trouver les rebelles de la ville. Mais une fois arrivés, je n'y pense même plus. La ville de nuit est superbe ! Les réverbères brillants comme des paillettes d'or dans la nuit me font me sentir moins étouffée, l'activité de la ville est au rendez-vous dans cette cité merveilleuse et démesurément grande. Certes, Chicago est bien plus vaste, mais nous restons de simples pions d'échec dans ce plateau de guerre immense qu'est notre nouvelle ville, celle que nous devrons protéger. J'ai ouïs qu'autrefois, il y avait un zoo dans cette cité, mais avec les nouvelles mesures gouvernementales, les animaux ont été abattus. Ils ne les ont même pas réexpédié dans leur continent originaire, juste abattus pour plus de viandes...

Nous trouvons vite refuge dans un immeuble mais ne nous installons pas car demain, nous déménagerons pour rejoindre les rebelles originaires de la région. Je pars m'isoler car mes cauchemars risquent de leur faire avoir froid. Alors que j'installe mon sac de couchage, Jack arrive avec le sien et je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Un peu de compagnie ? proposa-t-il.

J'avais oublié qu'il ne ressent pas le froid, il ne risque donc pas de greloter toute la nuit. Je hoche la tête avec un sourire et il s'installe à mes côtés. Nous ne trainons pas longtemps et bientôt, Raiponce éteint la lumière. Je me sens comme étouffée, oppressée, comme... avez-vous déjà eu cette sensation désagréable de ne pas respirer bien que l'air rentre et sorte de vos poumons ? Parce que c'est ce que je ressens. J'inspire puis expire plusieurs fois, je sais que l'oxygène circule dans mon sang, qu'il passe par mes poumons, mais je n'en ai pas l'impression. J'ai plutôt l'impression que chaque respiration est un effort démesuré et inutile car j'étouffe, l'air ne passe pas, et pourtant je vis. Comment se fait-il ? Jack semble se rendre compte de ma difficulté et me serre contre lui.

\- Respire, me dit-il. Doucement, inspire... expire... inspire... expire... Doucement, voilà...

J'obéis et finalement, je commence à me sentir respirer. La tête me tourne un peu mais je n'en ai cure, tout ce qui compte c'est que je respire correctement. Ayant maintenant la certitude que mon corps est alimenté en oxygène, je me calme et serre Jack dans mes bras comme je le fais quand je ne tiens plus. Il frotte sa main dans mon dos en un geste de réconfort et je ferme maintenant les yeux pour trouver le sommeil cauchemardesque de tous les soirs.

 _Je suis au QG de Chicago, je sors de ma chambre et avance dans le couloir qui est plus noir et plus long que jamais. Je vois une lumière à l'extrémité de celui-ci et cours la rejoindre, mais il semble s'allonger de plus en plus et jamais je n'atteins mon but car en trébuchant, je me sens tomber sur plusieurs mètres dans l'obscurité la plus totale. J'atterris lourdement dans une pièce blanche comme neige et remarque que je suis allongée sur une table et attachée par des liens de cuir. J'essaie de me relever mais impossible tandis que Gaunt s'avance, le couteau enfoncé dans la tempe comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et me plante une seringue que je n'ai que trop vue dans le creux du bras. Soudain, le décor s'estompe et je suis libre de mes mouvements dans une pièce entièrement grise et entourée de ma nouvelle famille. Je souffre le martyr, étouffement, brûlure, électricité, bref : torture. Jack s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et c'est alors que tout s'arrête, je n'ai plus mal et suis libre de mes mouvements. Je me relève doucement et regarde Jack qui me sourit avant d'approcher son visage du mien et de..._

Je me réveille en sursaut sans finir le cauchemar qui pour la première fois, ne s'est pas fini à la piqure. Jamais je n'avais vu cette partie de l'histoire et je dois avouer que je l'aime bien. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée tandis que je me retire de ses bras, qui me serrent toujours depuis hier soir. Je sors délicatement de mon sac de couchage et le contemple dormir encore quelques temps avant de me ressaisir. Je prends en vitesse une tenue de ma seule valise et m'habille juste avant son réveille, qui est pour lui aussi en sursaut. Il semble inquiet en voyant que je ne suis plus dans ses bras puis son regard passe sur la pièce et lorsqu'il me voit, il s'apaise quelques peu avant de secouer la tête tandis que je souris.

\- Salut, chuchotai-je pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- Salut, bien dormis ? demanda-t-il.

\- On peut dire ça... Et toi ?

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire et je me rapproche de lui en me posant en tailleur sur mon sac de couchage.

\- T'es réveillée depuis combien de temps ? m'interrogea-t-il.

\- Franchement, aucune idée.

Nous rions silencieusement et il se reprend en me posant une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

\- Tu as rêvé ?

Je suis prise au dépourvu mais consent à répondre.

\- Je sais pas exactement si c'est ça mais... o-oui, je pense que c'est plus un rêve. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas... j'ai toujours aimé les rêves, dit-il simplement. Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

Je lui raconte mon rêve mais ne fait pas mention du rapprochement entre nos deux visages. Lorsque j'ai fini mon petit récit, je lui demande à mon tour :

\- Et toi ? Tu as rêvé ?

\- Oui, enfin c'était plutôt un cauchemar.

\- Sur quoi ? ajoutai-je curieusement.

\- C'était assez bizarre... Il y avait un homme sans visage qui... il t'emmenait toujours plus loin de moi dans une forêt et plus j'essayai d'aller vite, plus vous vous éloigniez. C'est pour ça que je te cherchais, quand je me suis réveillé.

Je hoche simplement la tête et cache ma joie du fait qu'il ait rêvé de moi. Nous discutons un petit temps et au fur et à mesure, les autres se réveillent et se joignent à la conversation. Alors que plus personne ne dort et que la discussion sur les capacités de Eugène face à un piment bat son plein, Anna me chuchote  
\- Je pourrais te parler ?  
Je la regarde puis hoche la tête et nous partons dans une pièce avoisinante. Là, ma soeur prend une expression sérieuse qui me fait un peu appréhender la suite puis se lance dans ses explications ou je ne sais quoi.  
\- Tu l'aimes.  
J'ouvre de gros yeux tandis qu'elle continue.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est flagrant pour les autres, mais je suis ta soeur et je sais quand tu es amoureuse. Tu aimes Jack, j'en suis sûre.  
\- Anna, on parle de Jack ! m'écriai-je. Je ne peux pas sortir avec !  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Premièrement, parce que je ne l'aime pas de cette manière. Deuxièmement, qui te dit qu'il m'aime aussi ?  
\- J'en suis sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il a fait un rêve dans lequel il ne t'atteignait jamais et t'a dit lui-même que c'était un cauchemar ! Les rêves sont le reflets de la réalité, à nous de la juger positive ou non ! Il a dit implicitement que sa peur était de ne jamais t'avoir, de ne pas t'atteindre, d'être loin de toi, que tu ne lui appartiennes jamais ! Si c'est pas de l'amour, dis-moi c'est quoi !  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Et même si ce que tu dis est vrai, je te le redis : je ne l'aime pas de cette façon !  
\- Non, Elsa... dit-elle calmement. Ce n'est même pas moi que tu essaies de convaincre, c'est toi.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi... soupirai-je.  
\- Peut-être... mais je te conseille de vite lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui. Tu sais, dans ce monde, on ne sait jamais combien de temps il nous reste aux côtés de ceux que l'on aime...  
Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et sort de la pièce en reprenant un naturel jovial. Je reste figée sur place dans oser prononcer un mot. Je n'aime pas Jack, il me semble que c'est logique. Il est comme un frère, pour moi... un frère très très très très proche mais un frère quand même, je ne pourrais pas sortir avec lui ! C'est Fierté qui m'a dit que jamais je ne devrais sortir avec lui et elle a raison, je pense... _J'ai toujours raison._ Je ne traine pas longtemps dans la pièce à essayer de me convaincre qu'Anna a tord et reviens vite avec les autres. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne s'est rendu compte de mon absence car Eugène monopolise l'attention avec son hésitation face à une cuillère de piment. Finalement, c'est Jack qui enfourne la cuillère et commence à courir partout à la recherche d'eau sous nos rires à tous. Je crée un petit tas de glace dans un gobelet que Josh fait fondre et Jack se jette dessus tandis que je ris aux éclats. Après qu'il ait fini de boire, il commence à insulter le piment.

\- Sa mère, ça arrache ! fit-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Ca te brûle toute la bouche, cette connerie !

Je ris d'autant plus qu'il a l'air d'en vouloir autant au piment. En même temps, il en prend un Italien, que dire de plus hors mis que ce sont les pires ? Il continue de tempêter ainsi encore quelques minutes puis retourne dans le cercle qui s'est inconsciemment formé au fur et à mesure que les autres se joignaient à nous.

\- Eugène, je te mets au défi de bouffer ce truc ! lança-t-il.

\- Non merci, je vais m'en passer, refusa le concerné.

\- Tapette ! m'écriai-je.

\- Chochotte ! lâcha Finnick.

\- Ben allez-y, bouffez ce machin ! nous défia-t-il.

Je m'apprête à prendre la cuillère mais Jack m'en empêche.

\- C'est bon, au pire je cours un peu et j...

\- Non, me coupa-t-il, c'est parce que t'es sensible aux brûlures et que ce truc-là... Bah ta bouche va brûler.

Je baisse les yeux et il me passe la cuillère à Finnick. Il a raison, bien évidemment. Je suis bien plus sensible aux brûlures depuis mon retour et mieux vaudrait que j'évite de faire des conneries du genre. Mais je ne dois pas pour autant laisser ma bonne humeur se faire massacrer donc je relève la tête et participe avec beaucoup plus d'entrain à la discussion. Après encore quelques temps de discussion, nous devons partir pour chercher les rebelles de cette ville. Évidemment, ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire car en tant que rebelles, ils doivent se cacher. Katniss trouve donc la solution.

\- On doit les attendre quelque part où les bloody scar ne nous trouverons pas mais qu'on est sûrs qu'eux le connaissent.

\- Tu le trouves où, ton endroit ? demanda Eugène.

\- J'ai déjà trouvé l'idée, c'est votre tour de chercher.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser devant l'air lasse d'Eugène.

\- Les toits, dis-je tout haut.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Eugène, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Les toits, répétai-je. Il faut se poster sur les toits.

\- Pour être sûrs que si il y a un sniper, on se fait descendre, ironisa Finnick.

\- Mais non, vous, vous restez ici pendant que Jack et moi on va sur les toits pour essayer de les trouver ou du moins, qu'ils nous trouvent. Vous êtes trop lents pour fuir en cas d'attaque, mais je vous rappelle que je sais faire des bons de 5m avec mes souffles glacé et que Jack sait voler ! expliquai-je.

\- Hey, on est pas lents ! protesta Kristof.

\- À peine, entendis-je marmonner Jack.

\- Bref, on y va et vous restez ici le temps qu'on les trouve ou se fasse trouver par les rebelles de la ville, conclu-je.

\- Si quelqu'un est contre ce plan, commença Jack, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Je souris et personne ne s'oppose au plan donc nous partons de ce pas pour les toits des immeubles. Ils ne sont pas très hauts ni nombreux donc nous nous posons sur le principal. À vrai dire, je serais incapable de vous dire son nom car les visites touristiques, les monuments et tout le bazar, ça a jamais été mon truc. Je descends du dos de Jack et me poste près de la rambarde en regardant la ville en activité. Elle ne semble presque pas avoir subit de dommage, depuis le météore. Les bâtiments sont presque tous intacts, les rues encombrées de monde comme notre ville avant le météore, tout semble si... normal.

\- On pourrait presque croire que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, murmurai-je tandis que Jack se rapproche de moi pour regarder la merveilleuse cité à mes côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cette ville est si belle, les gens semblent heur...

\- Non, pas ça, me coupa-t-il. Pourquoi ne vaudrait-elle pas la peine d'être vécue ?

Je me tourne vers lui comme il vient de le faire et le regarde dans le yeux.

\- Toutes ces attaques du gouvernement, les mesures de soi-disant sécurité, les problèmes de maladie, leur nouvelle loi presque tous les mois, cette constante anxiété, cette _peur_ qui ne m'a jamais quitté depuis le météore, toute cette merde qui vient nous prouver que jamais le sort ne nous sera favorable, que jamais on ne vivra vraiment et que la vie n'est même plus une vie. C'est ça qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu.

\- Tu as peut-être raison... fit-il d'un air pensif. Mais alors, autant tout stopper maintenant. On pourrait très bien sauter du toit dans l'immédiat et attendre la mort.

\- Mais non... soupirai-je.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Je baisse un peu les yeux mais il me prend par le menton et m'oblige à regarder ses iris d'un bleus glacé et profond.

\- Tous ces gens, on doit les aider, expliquai-je. Ils auront encore moins de liberté que ce qu'il le reste si on ne fait rien.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on se bat tout les jours, me dit-il. Pour qu'ils aient enfin leur liberté, que ces lois débiles soient enlevées et que la vie ait un sens, qu'elle valle la peine d'être vécue.

Je le regarde intensément puis il me serre contre lui dans une étreinte à vous briser les os.

\- La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue... murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je reste ainsi longtemps quand une voix se fait entendre au loin, une voix qui se rapproche.

\- Hey ! Les tourtereaux !

Une voix de femme. Je me sépare de Jack en me tournant vers notre interlocutrice qui est une femme aux cheveux châtains voir blonds et aux yeux marron. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts et je peux distinguer un tatouage d'oiseaux sur sa clavicule, trois oiseaux volant vers son coeur. Elle est habillée d'une tenue noir qui la fait un peu menaçante mais son visage n'a pas l'air fait pour porter le masque de dure à cuir que son corps pourrait trahir. Elle s'avançait d'abord vers nous d'un pas sûre d'elle mais elle semble avoir reconnu nos visages car elle parle à voix haute et sûrement dans un micro.

\- Ce sont eux, les rebelles de Chicago.


	28. Chapter 28 : Matinée choc

Nous sommes dans le QG des rebelles d'Indianapolis depuis maintenant deux jours. Tris Prior, c'est la fille qui nous a trouvé. Leur QG n'est constitué que d'elle, Christina et Caleb. Caleb est son frère et Christina, sa meilleure amie. Ils nous ont aussi dit qu'avant, il y avait un garçon du nom de Will mais qu'il est mort peu de temps après la création de leur petit groupe. Le QG est une sorte de petit appartement qu'ils ont rénové après que l'immeuble ait pris feu il y a un an. Les choses avancent donc lentement, à Indianapolis. Mais maintenant que nous sommes ici, tout devrait s'arranger. À vrai dire, le groupe est maintenant presque invincible ! Mais ce sera autre chose pour Los Angeles... Pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur notre objectif et ne plus penser à cette étape qui sera des plus hardes.

Je me réveille dans le salon avec la tête qui tourne. Que s'est-il passé hier pour que Anna, Astrid, Mérida, Raiponce, Tris, Katniss, Emma, Annie, Christina et moi nous soyons endormie dans le salon ? Ah oui, la soirée entre filles ! C'était bien évidemment une idée d'Anna et Emma et j'aurais préféré ne jamais y avoir participer mais j'ai été soudoyée. Ayant fini par craquer, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de passer une soirée à parler de vêtements et de garçons. La sensation de tournis, je pense que je la dois à l'alcool que j'ai consommé en un peu trop grande quantité. Mes soupçons sont confirmés quand je relève la main vers ma tête pour découvrir que j'y tiens une bouteille de vodka.

\- Ho mon Dieu... déglutis-je la bouche pâteuse en me frottant les yeux.

Je dépose la bouteille et me lève en m'étirant avant d'entendre des pas dans une chambre et d'en voir sortir Harold. Il regarde les filles endormies sur le canapé et les bouteilles d'alcool d'un air déconcerté puis me remarque et sourit un peu.

\- Salut, fis-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Salut. Gueule de bois ? demanda-t-il.

\- Carrément.

Il rit de mon engourdissement avant de se diriger pour faire du café.

\- T'en veux un ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ca peut pas me faire de mal...

Il sourit et me sert une tasse que je sirote très lentement.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? s'intéressa-t-il.

\- Si je m'en souviens, je te le dirais, blaguai-je.

Nous rions un peu puis je lui explique brièvement.

\- Je pense qu'on a parlé de Zack Efron, du nouveau parfum de _Dior_ et du mec le plus beau du QG.

\- Et vous avez dis quoi sur moi ?

Je pouffe un peu puis répète :

\- J'ai dis "le mec", ce qui t'élimine de cette catégorie.

Il prend un air faussement offusqué et j'affiche un sourire triomphant tandis que Jack arrive dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les mecs ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, répondit Harold, elle me disait juste qu'hier, elles avaient parlé du mec le plus beau du QG donc j'ai fait le rapprochement avec moi.

\- Je vois pas le rapport entre toi et le mot "mec", commenta Jack.

Nous rions et je lui chuchote :

\- C'est ce que je lui disais avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Connexion ! s'exclama-t-il.

Nous nous tapons dans la main puis il me pose LA question :

\- Alors, tu trouves que c'est qui le plus beau du QG ?

À ces mots, je rougis. Oui, je rougis car comment lui dire que je le trouve plus beau que tous les autres ? Son visage aux traits parfaitement dessinés me lance un regard amusé de ses yeux bleus de glace faisant papillonner un essaim dans mon ventre.  
\- Allez, dis-le ! m'encouragea-t-il. On le lui diras pas !  
 _C'est bien ça, tu te le diras pas ! On est sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance_... _Idiot._ Je peux peut être lui dire simplement sans trop faire se grimace et alors i... _Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu lui dis rien !_ Ok, ok...  
\- Alors ? demanda Jack d'un air malicieux.  
Je ne dis rien mais le regard que je lui lance est un peu trop significatif et lui fait perdre son sourire et devenir mal à l'aise. _Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment la pire actrice que j'ai jamais vu !_  
\- Je le savais, rigola Harold.  
\- C'est bon, je suis beau gosse, on le sait tous maintenant, essaya Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Mon cul, elle est juste en kiffe sur toi, lâcha Harold.  
\- Pas du tout ! m'écriai-je.  
\- Tu rougis ! me fit-il remarquer.  
\- N'importe quoi !  
\- On devrait prendre une photo.  
\- Pas question !  
\- T'es juste amoureuse de lui et tu refuses de le dire...  
\- Mais c'est faux !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?  
\- Je rougis pas !  
\- Demande lui ! Est-ce qu'elle rougit ?  
\- Oui, dit Jack.  
\- Ok, je rougis, mais c'est pas pour ça que je l'aime !  
\- Mais tu l'aimes quand même.  
\- Absolument pas !  
\- Arrête de le nier, j'ai compris.  
\- Ben tu te trompes!  
\- IL Y EN A QUI ESSAIE DE SE RENDORMIR ! cria Anna depuis le salon.  
Je ne ris même pas et jette un regard noir à Harold tout en me levant.  
\- Finalement, je vais la rejoindre !  
Il est totalement surpris tandis que je reprends ma place sur le canapé et ferme les yeux de nouveaux.  
\- Je pense qu'elle est encore un peu bourrée, déclara Jack.  
Lui et Harold rient au éclats alors je gèle leur café pour me venger. _Bien fait !_ Bande d'idiots...

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que j'aime Jack ? C'est un ami, rien de plus ! Certes, un ami beau gosse avec lequel j'ai lié plus d'affinité qu'avec ma propre soeur, mais un ami quand même ! Alors non, je l'aime pas ! C'est Fierté qui me l'a dit et je sais que jamais elle ne me mens pas. _Jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareille !_ Vous voyez ? Après quelques minutes, je vois que le sommeil ne vient pas alors je laisse tomber pour rejoindre les autres auxquels Eugène et Josh se sont rajoutés  
\- Tiens, tu es réveillée ? ironisa Harold.  
\- La ferme.  
Il rit avec Jack tandis que je continue mon café. Il est maintenant froid mais comme vous vous en doutez, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois la seule réveillée ? m'interrogea Eugène.  
\- Cauchemars, répondis-je simplement.  
\- Il s'y passe quoi ?  
Non mais il a pas fini avec ses questions ?  
\- Ben... Le plus souvent, il fait sombre puis je tombe dans la salle où je... ou je me faisais torturer, déglutis-je, puis Gaunt me fait cette... cette piqûre et j...  
Je me sens perdre le contrôle. Jack aussi le sent car il pose sa tasse pour me regarder intensément.  
\- Elsa, calme-toi... dit-il doucement.  
Je hoche la tête et pince les lèvres, mais je dois continuer, je me le dois.  
\- Et j'ai mal... dis-je la voix chevrotante. Ça brûle en même temps que j'étouffe et me fais é... électrocuter... p... puis je me réveille et c'est fini...  
Les larmes glissent silencieusement sur mes joues et je commence à regretter d'avoir poursuivi. Je recommence à trembler et la situation semble critique au niveau de mon pouvoir car Jack se lève et vient m'enlacer dans ses bras. Je laisse ma tasse sur la table et me blottie dans cette étreinte tandis que Jack passe sa main dans mon dos en un geste de réconfort. Je me calme peu à peu et il me relâche ensuite doucement.  
\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il.  
Je hoche la tête et il s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de moi sans perdre le contact avec mon bras, sûrement que c'est plus facile pour lui de contenir mon pouvoir comme ça. Je me tourne vers Eugène et les autres gars qui semblent mal à l'aise, tristes, devant cette scène, et me reprends.  
\- Voilà pourquoi je dors moins, conclus-je.  
Il secoue la tête comme pour chasser son malaise puis propose quelque chose d'assez tentant.  
\- Et si on les réveillait ?  
Je reprends mon sourire malicieux et nous nous levons pour aller près du canapé.  
\- Josh, Jack, je sais comment on va faire, dis-je tout bas.  
Je crée une plateforme de glace au dessus des filles avec Jack et Josh comprend alors qu'il doit la faire fondre.  
\- 3... 2... 1... compta-t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour chauffer la glace.  
L'eau tombe en plein sur les filles qui se réveillent en criant. Nous rions aux éclats puis Finnick a le malheur de lâcher :  
\- Elsa, t'as de la chance de te réveiller plus tôt !  
Et là, je pète littéralement un câble.  
\- Ah oui ? Tu penses que c'est cool de galérer pour s'endormir un minimum d'un sommeil atroce qui me fait perdre la tête dès que j'y repense ? Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir ? Crois-moi, je préférais être trempée jusqu'aux os comme elles plutôt que de vivre l'enfer tout les jours ! Tu crois sérieusement qu'une petite douche est pire que ce que je vis ? SOMBRE CRÉTIN !  
\- Elsa, dit Jack en posant une main sur mon épaule, tu sais que c'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire...  
\- Ben c'est ce qu'il a dit !  
Finnick s'avance vers moi avec calme et s'excuse.  
\- Elsa, je suis désolé, j'ai pas réfléchis et je te demande pardon.  
Je me calme et hoche la tête pour lui dire que c'est oublié mais ne dis rien. Ce qu'il m'a dit reste quand même à tourner dans ma tête et je suis encore une peu furieuse, mais je dois oublier...  
Pourtant, cela me semble impossible. Je pense que jamais je n'oublierais ce que j'ai subis, qu'il restera toujours quelques séquelles de l'enfer que j'ai traversé... Dans l'immédiat, je n'arrive pas à me projeter dans un futur lointain ou proche dans lequel tout serait oublié, ou je serais mariée à Jack et que nous aurions des enfants et... QUOI ? EST CE QUE J'AI PARLÉ DE ME MARIER À JACK ?  
\- Elsa, ça va ? s'inquiéta le concerné.  
\- Ou... oui, pou... Pourquoi ? bégayai-je.  
Il me prend par la tête et me montre le sol sous mes pieds. Un cercle de givre s'est étendu sans que je ne m'en rende compte mais Jack, lui, l'a bien vu !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je... j'ai... rien, rien du tout.  
\- Ben le rien du tout il te fait devenir presque transparente tellement t'es pâle ! s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Je vais bien, ok ? Je t'assure que je n'ai pas de problème.  
Il ne semble pas convaincu mais ne rajoute rien et s'éloigne d'un air suspicieux. Ouf, j'y ai échappe bel ! Je m'en retourne vers ma chambre pour prendre des affaires et part ensuite vers la salle de bain me laver. Je suis habillée d'un chandail court m'arrivant au dessus du nombril et d'un simple short en jean que j'affectionne beaucoup. Je finis de me tresser les cheveux quand Jack arrive dans la chambre et détail ma tenue d'un oeil critique.  
\- Ça te va bien, me complimenta-t-il  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en repensant à la fois où j'ai totalement pété les plombs et où je me suis montrée nue devant lui. On peut dire que je n'ai plus de secret pour lui si on enlève le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise comme jamais je ne l'ai vu auparavant.  
\- Jack, pour la fois où je... ben ou je me suis déshabillée devant toi, je voulais te dire que j...  
\- Non, ne dis rien et on oublie, me coupa-t-il.  
Je hoche la tête en baissant les yeux et je l'entends qui se rapproche de moi. Il prend alors mon visage par le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Encore une fois, son regard me fait l'effet d'un millier de papillons dans le ventre et la proximité de nos visages me donne envie de coller mes lèvres aux siennes. _Mais s'il te rejette ?_ Si il me rejette, tu risques de t'enfuir en courant. _Et je veux rester avec toi._ Ok, pas de rapprochement, c'est bon, j'ai compris... et puis pourquoi un besoin de rapprochement ?  
\- C'est oublié, dit-il en me replongeant dans la réalité.  
Je lui souris faiblement et il m'en fait un bien plus grand et bien plus beau. Il me lâche ensuite et se recule lentement vers la porte en marche arrière, ce qui m'oppresse.  
\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? le questionnai-je, soudain mal à l'aise.  
\- J'y ai réfléchis et je trouve que c'est toi.  
\- Moi quoi ?  
\- La plus belle fille du QG, déclara-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Je lâche mes chaussures que j'avais en main et reste bouche-bée, figée au milieu de la pièce mieux que n'importe quelle plante ne saurait le faire.


	29. Chapter 29 : Trahison

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je ne comprends pas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que chaque mission rate. Cela fait deux semaines que nous sommes ici et à chaque fois que nous tentons quelque chose pour reprendre un convoi ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, ça foire./spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / Je suis maintenant étendue sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les jambes de Jack, à repenser à chaque / Quand nous avons essayé de reprendre un simple convoi de nourriture, les bloody scar avaient l'air comme prévenu de notre arrivée et se mettaient en alerte dès qu'ils arrivaient dans la zone où nous étions sensés les attaquer. Lors de l'embuscade en ville, Astrid a faillit être arrêtée par un bloody scar qui l'a immédiatement reconnue. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle a son pouvoir de tempêtes car je ne pense pas que nous serions arrivés à temps. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Prévenu, reconnu, ces deux mots ont un lien qui me perturbe car je ne le trouve pas. Prévenu, reconnu... Prévenu, reconnu... Je pense avoir trouvé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Dans les deux cas, il faut l'aide de quelqu'un pour mettre l'action en oeuvre. Mais alors... cela voudrait dire que nous avons un traître parmi nous. J'ouvre subitement les yeux, ce qui surprend Jack qui était occupé à chipoter à mes cheveux. Il sent la vague de froid que je répands, c'est / - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s' / - Je sais ce qui ne va pas dans nos plans./spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / Il semble comme mis en marche tandis que je relève la tête pour me mettre droite./spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / - Il y a forcément un traître parmi nous, déclarai-je./spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / - Merde !/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / - Ben oui, c'est le mot à dire... confirmai-je./spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / - Au moins, on est sûrs que c'est pas toi./spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / - Je serais là dernière humaine sur terre que je ne me joindrais pas à ce gouvernement de malheur. Après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer, c'est une fleure que je leur fais de ne pas transformer l'Amérique en Antarctique./spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / Il rit et je devine que ce n'est pas lui non plus. À vrai dire, cette proposition ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, Jack serait bien le dernier des traîtres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Mais qui ? demandai-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- C'est ce qu'il va falloir découvrir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je me lève et envoie un message à tous les membres du groupe leur disant de se réunir dans le salon car nous avons quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer. Anna arrive surexcitée et me saute dans les bras, ce que je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais tout s'éclair vite. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble ! s'écria-t-elle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je la relâche, rouge de honte tandis qu'elle saute de joie et que Jack est hilare. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Wow, la calmai-je aussitôt, premièrement, ce n'est pas ce genre de choses importantes dont on parle et deuxièmement, on ne sort pas ensemble car je ne l'aime pas ainsi, je te l'ai déjà dit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Elle affiche une mine déconfite et les autres débarquent peu à peu. Une fois tout le monde réunis, j'explique la situation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Si nos plans foirent à chaque fois, c'est parce que les bloody scar sont avertis de nos attaques. Par qui ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'en ai déduis qu'il y a un traitre parmi nous. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cela semble les contrarier et je devine que dans le tas, quelqu'un joue la comédie. Il faut donc découvrir qui. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Passez vos portables, exigeai-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Qui nous dit que c'est pas toi ? intervint Caleb. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Tous le regardent avec des yeux surpris et il s'excuse en se rappelant que j'ai été torturée par cette bande de connards. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Bon, Jack et moi on va vérifier vos messages et appels./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Personne ne rechigne, bien que l'un d'entre eux doit certainement vivre le stress de sa vie, et Jack récolte les GSM. Nous ne perdons pas de temps et nous mettons de suite à la tâche. Ca ne m'enchante pas de violer ainsi l'intimité de mes amis, de ma famille, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Finalement, rien ne parait suspect et j'en déduis que le traitre doit certainement utiliser un autre moyen de contact. Par conséquent, ce sera surveillance optimale. Nous rendons les GSM à leurs propriétaires respectifs et commençons à leur expliquer le pan, ou plutôt les règles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Plus personne ne sortira la nuit, dit Jack. Si un seul d'entre vous est pris à passer un coup de fil à un numéro inconnu, on l'appellera. Harold, Beete, on veut pouvoir être connectés aux écrans de surveillances en permanence, vous savez nous faire ça ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"C'est aussi une petite question piège. S'ils disent que c'est impossible, nous redoublerons de vigilance sur eux car même si nous ne savons pas le faire, nous savons que c'est possible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Bien sûr, accepta Beete. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- On peut même vous le faire sur GSM, rajouta Harold. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"C'est clair qui aucun d'eux n'est le traitre. Nous leur passons nos téléphones sans méfiance et quelques minutes plus tard, Beete revient avec le logiciel déjà installé et explique à Jack le fonctionnement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Ca risque de vous prendre un peu de batterie et de giga mais j'ai rajouté une carte mémoire pour que vous puissiez y stocker d'autres données, expliqua-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je vois Jack hocher la tête et continuer de suivre ce que Beete raconte tandis que je me dirige vers Harold. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je sais que c'est à la limite de la paranoïa mais est-ce que tu penses pouvoir connecter nos oreillettes au réseau pour entendre les conversations téléphoniques./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- C'est assez facile à faire, oui... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je vais dans ma chambre chercher l'oreillette dans un de mes tiroirs ( oui, nous avons tous notre propre oreillette et la mienne est avec un mini panda au bout, c'est trop chou ! ) et la donne à Harold qui s'active à exécuter ma demande. Jack me dit qu'il m'expliquera ce soir le fonctionnement du logiciel de Beete et je lui demande de me passer son oreillette ( qui a, comme par hasard, une forme de flocon au bout ), qu'Harold connecte de la même manière que la mienne au réseau. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il va maintenant falloir être vigilants.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"* * */span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Donc, t'appuies là et tu sélectionnes le secteur de la ville que tu veux. Les écrans vont s'afficher en petit et tu choisis lequel tu prends, m'expliqua Jack en me montrant le logiciel de Beete, au soir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Et pour revenir au plan de la ville, c'est... ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"-Là, compléta-t-il en déposant son pouce sur un coin de la vidéo surveillance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Ok, merci, fis-je avec un sourire aimable. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il me le rend et je dépose mon GSM sur sa table de chevet avant de m'étendre sur son lit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Ca me désole de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se bat contre nous, dans le groupe, soupirai-je avec désespoir. On est sensés être une famille ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il s'étend à son tour à côté de moi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Si cette personne nous trahie, c'est qu'elle n'est pas de la famille, déclara-t-il./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- C'est vrai que j'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, avouai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"J'arrête de fixer le plafond en tournant ma tête à droite pour le fixer lui. Il semblerait qu'il me scrutait déjà. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- À quoi tu penses ? le questionnai-je, prise d'une soudaine curiosité. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il hésite à me le révéler, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant sans mot dire, mais finit par cracher le morceau. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je pense au fait que j'aime pas te voir triste. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Ben ferme les yeux parce que ça risque de prendre un bout de temps pour me voir sourire alors qu'il y a un traitre parmi nous... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je repositionne mon regard vers le plafond et soupire ( encore ). /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je suis sûr que j'en aurais un bien avant, dit-il après un silence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Et bien tu te trompes, murmurai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il s'est maintenant rapproché et tient ses mains en hauteur avec un sourire machiavélique. Je ne comprends ses intentions que trop tard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Non, pas ça ! m'écriai-je alors qu'il se jette sur moi pour me chatouiller. Stop ! HAHARRÊTE ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je ne contrôle plus mon rire et lui-même est hilare de ma tête et mes supplications. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- T'es cruel ! fis-je en riant aux éclats. Tu n'as donc... HAHA... aucune conscience ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Conscience ? demanda-t-il. Connais pas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il continue ses chatouilles pendant presque une minute entière ! Ca peut vous paraitre minable mais pour la victime, c'est l'éternité ! Quand enfin, il me lâche, je reprends mon souffle en étant encore prise de fous rires tandis qu'il rit de moi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je savais que tu arriverais à sourire, fit-il d'un air fier. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Enfoiré, rigolai-je en finissant de reprendre ma respiration. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il rit derechef et je me lève pour repartir vers ma chambre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Bonne nuit, lui souhaitai-je en l'embrassant la joue. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Bonne nuit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je vais me coucher et m'endors paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais cela ne dure pas... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je suis au QG de Chicago, je sors de ma chambre et avance dans le couloir qui est plus noir et plus long que jamais. Je vois une lumière à l'extrémité de celui-ci et cours la rejoindre, mais il semble s'allonger de plus en plus et jamais je n'atteins mon but car en trébuchant, je me sens tomber sur plusieurs mètres dans l'obscurité la plus totale. J'atterris lourdement dans une pièce blanche comme neige et remarque que je suis allongée sur une table et attachée par des liens de cuir. J'essaie de me relever mais impossible tandis que Gaunt s'avance, le couteau enfoncé dans la tempe comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et me plante une seringue que je n'ai que trop vue dans le creux du coude. Soudain, le décor s'estompe et je suis libre de mes mouvements dans une pièce entièrement grise et entourée de ma nouvelle famille. Je souffre le martyr, étouffement, brûlure, électricité, bref : torture. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je me relève d'un bond pour découvrir Caleb dans la chambre, un couteau à la main. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Caleb, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'étonnai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il devient plus pâle que moi et cache le couteau inutilement derrière son dos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je... heu... j'ai... c'est... j'avais... tu... heu... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ho non, je viens de comprendre... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Caleb, tu es le traitre, c'est ça ? demandai-je calmement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il essaie de s'approcher avec son couteau vers moi mais je tends en vitesse la main vers l'avant et il se fait geler contre le mur. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Relâche-moi ! s'écria-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Mais oui, sûrement... marmonnai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je m'approche de lui et prends le couteau de sa main en le plaçant sous sa gorge. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fais ça. Pourquoi tu nous as tous trahis ? Ta propre soeur ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous le méritez, cracha-t-il. Le gouvernement sait ce qui est bon pour notre pays, pas vous. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables et vous êtes sûrs de gagner cette guerre, mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est qu'ils l'ont déjà gagné ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- C'est faux, parce que nous, nous nous accrochons à nos espoirs, répliquai-je. Le gouvernement n'est qu'une bande de salopards bons à rien et jamais tu ne vivras assez longtemps pour voir notre victoire arriver, pour voir la liberté s'offrir aux États-Unis, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Les États-Unis sont déjà morts. Et bientôt, ce sera ton tour ! Tu es une faible, une conditionnée. La preuve : il suffit de te parler de ta torture pour que tu craques, siffla-t-il comme un serpent. Repense à ces piqûres, cette douleur, le feu que tu dis ressentir... Les étouffements, l'électrocution... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je commence à trembler, de rage... ou de peur ? Les larmes reprennent leur sillons sur mes joues. Il réussit à atteindre l'interrupteur avec sa main et éteint la lumière. Je me sens alors étouffer, je vois la glace se répandre sous mes pieds et lâche le couteau malgré moi. J'essaie de respirer, mais n'y parviens pas et place mes mains autour de ma gorge à la recherche de celles la serrant, mais aucune main n'y est. Je me griffe le cou en espérant les voir surgir de nulle part et les enlever, mais elles n'y sont pas et je suffoque. Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir, sûrement parce que j'ai crié tantôt, et ils se rapprochent de ma chambre. J'entends alors la voix d'Eugène./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Elsa ! cria-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il s'approche mais ne peut pas me toucher car il risque de se faire geler. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Jack, vite ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Les autres arrivent peu à peu et bientôt, Jack me prend dans ses bras tandis que quelqu'un rallume la lumière. Je commence à mieux respirer mais les larmes coulent toujours et je tremble énormément. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- C'est bon, je suis là, maintenant... murmura Jack. Tu ne crains plus rien.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Oh que si ! ria Caleb. Jamais tu ne seras en sécurité, ces piqûres ont laissé leur traces... À chaque coin de rue, tu risques de te faire kidnapper et tu subiras de nouveaux ces aiguilles, crois-moi ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Harold lui met un coup de poing phénoménal alors que je recommence à trembler. Jack me serre plus fort dans ses bras et moi, je le serre tant que je risque de trouer son pull. À vrai dire, je pense que je lui fais mal, mais il ne dit rien car il sait que j'ai besoin de lui plus que tout. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Calme-toi, il ment, me rassura-t-il. Tu ne cours plus aucun risque, c'est promis. Tu me fais confiance ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je hoche la tête comme la première fois qu'il m'a demandé ça et il me serre encore plus fort contre lui. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans Jack... Après quelques minutes, je me calme et les autres sont déjà presque tous partis avec Caleb ( Josh a fait fondre la glace ) pour en faire je ne sais trop quoi. Mais j'espère qu'il regrettera d'être né, sincèrement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je reste étendue sur le sol longtemps, ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais plus eu une aussi grosse crise, mais je finis par relever la tête et Jack se crispe moins, j'en déduis que je ne demande plus trop d'effort pour ce qui est de contenir mon pouvoir. J'essaie de me lever mais il me retient, signe que je risque encore de faire des dégâts. Je reste donc dans ses bras à humer son odeur et me détends. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? emTu vas arrêter tout de suite ! /emDésolée, c'est pas maintenant que je vais t'écouter. Quand je le sens qui relâche son étreinte, je ne repars pas tout de suite car j'aime cet endroit, je me sens bien. Dans ses bras, je suis à ma place, je suis comme chez moi. J'oublie tous mes soucis et autres tracas de la vie pour ne penser qu'au moment présent, parfois qu'à lui. Après quelques minutes, je décide d'être raisonnable et pars me recoucher. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Elsa ? hésita Jack sur le seuil de la porte. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Oui ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je me demandais... comment ça se fait qu'il ne t'a pas tué tout de suite ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Tu aurais préféré ? m'étonnai-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'empressa-t-il d'assurer. Juste, je ne comprends pas son hésitation... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes puis lui explique :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- En fait, il n'en a pas eu l'occasion parce que je me suis faite réveillée par mes cauchemars. Sinon, je serais sûrement morte, à l'heure qu'il est. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il médite cette réponse puis s'apprête à sortir, mais je le hèle juste avant. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Jack ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il se retourne et j'hésite un peu mais fini par me lancer. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui demande ça. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il se dirige vers moi et je l'invite dans ma couette en me blottissant contre son torse comme je l'ai si souvent fait. Il me caresse le haut du crâne avant d'y déposer un baiser et de murmurer : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Toujours./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"* * */span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de ce que nous allons faire de Caleb. On ne peut pas le tuer, par respect pour Tris, mais on ne peut pas non-plus le laisser rejoindre les bloody scar. Par conséquent, nous allons l'enfermer en cellule dans la base de Minneapolis ( notre ville d'origine que nous avons délivré il y a peu et où Tobias et Johanna vivent ). Tris et Christina l'accompagneront, d'abord parce qu'il faut quelqu'un pour le voyage, mais aussi car elles disent ne pas savoir continuer sans Caleb, même si c'est un traitre. Nous allons donc attaquer la base demain et nous pouvons être certains de réussir. Mais que nous réserve cette journée ? Nous le saurons quand nous y serons./span/p 


	30. Chapter 30 : Mort

Nous nous sommes introduits dans la base, Jack, Josh, Astrid et moi, depuis déjà une heure. Nous devons nous poster aux extrémités de celle-ci, le plan étant de déchainer notre pouvoir sur le quart qui nous a été attribué.

\- Je suis ok, dis-je dans mon appareil de communication.

\- _Idem,_ confirma Astrid.

\- _Idem,_ fit Josh à son tour.

\- Jack, on attend plus que toi, déclarai-je.

\- _Je sais mais ils ont des saletés de chiens qui ont la fury, je pense !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Aïe ! Bande de sales cabots !_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser en entendant cela. Après quelques minutes, il nous confirme finalement sa position.

\- _C'est bon, j'ai réussi à leur échapper à ces bâtards._

Je ris de nouveaux puis décompte.

\- 3... 2... 1...

Je déchaine mes pouvoirs de toute ma force et un vent d'hiver commence à s'installer dans mon quartier. Je ne le sens pas car je me suis créée un dôme de glace pour ne pas me faire envoler. C'est une tempête qui souffle sur la base, les flocons volent de toute part dans le vent soufflant de toute sa puissance. Les murs ont même du mal à tenir et j'entends les cris des bloody scar qui essaient de fuir, mais on ne fuit pas le vent. On ne peut que résister. Certains semblent me remarquer mais il leur est impossible de m'atteindre car le froid dans la zone m'entourant est si intense qu'ils gèlent directement. De toutes façons, qu'ils soient proches ou pas, ils seront tous morts de froid dans les prochaines minutes, que ce soit du au choc thermiques ou à leur réfrigération. Durant une dizaine de minutes, je déchaine l'hiver dans la base avant de me stopper. Brusquement, je tombe au sol sous l'effort que cela m'a demandé de déployer autant de force, mais je reste consciente. De plus, je suis en sécurité dans mon petit dôme de glace et je peux y rester encore quelques minutes. Mais je ne m'y éternise pas pour ne pas inquiéter les autres.

Le plan est que nous partions de notre quartier dès que tous les bloody scar y sont morts et rejoignons directement le QG une fois cela fini. Quand je reviens au QG, Astrid y est déjà et me saute dans les bras - après Anna, cela va de soi - en me félicitant, et réciproquement.

\- On a réussi ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oui !

Nous sautons de joie puis Josh entre dans le QG, couvert de suie. C'est clair que le feu, c'est pas le meilleur pouvoir du monde ! Mais au moins, c'est puissant.

\- Il manque plus que Jack, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Dans quelques minutes, Jack franchira le seuil de cette porte pour nous sauter dans les bras et voir qui a fait la plus grosse tempête de neige entre lui et moi, nous allons nous amuser longuement avant de repartir pour une autre ville, St Louis. J'ai hâte de le voir rentrer pour faire un jeux de glace avec lui, discuter de nos exploits... je suis si fière, pour la base !  
J'entame une discussion avec Harold, qui me rappelle quelque chose que j'avais complément zappé.  
\- Il faudra retirer le réseau téléphonique de vos oreillettes et pareil pour le logiciel vidéo.  
\- Oui, juste ! Je ne veux plus entendre les conversations d'amoureux entre Raiponce et Eugène, c'est tellement con ! m'exclamais-je.  
Eugène et Raiponce rougissent tandis que ma cousine se blottie dans les bras de son copain en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ce que j'aimerais faire ça avec Jack...  
Jack, qui n'est toujours pas rentré depuis une heure. Peut-être s'est-il perdu ou je ne sais quoi mais une chose est sûre, il a eu un problème. Je commence à stresser mais personne d'autre ne semble se rendre compte de l'absence du givré, pas même sa soeur.

Depuis déjà une journée, Jack n'est toujours pas revenu. Je ne suis plus la seule à me faire un sang d'encre pour lui et mon anxiété grimpe en flèche. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est sûr...

Il est maintenant 23h et je me mets à faire les cents pas dans le salon tandis que la température chute progressivement.  
\- Elsa, calme-toi... m'intima Anna.  
\- Non, ne me dis pas ça !

Je ne veux pas qu'elle le dise car il n'y a que Jack qui peut me le dire et seulement dans mes crises. C'est à Jack de me le dire, lui seul serait en mesure de calmer mon anxiété en ce moment, que ce soit par de douces paroles ou par un rire resplendissant dont il a le secret. J'ai besoin de lui, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, il le sait. D'ailleurs, qui saurait vivre sans lui ? En tous cas, pas moi. Je dois cependant me maîtriser si je ne veux pas geler les autres. Je me rassieds, non sans battre la mesure avec mon pied sur le sol, et allume la TV dans l'espoir d'occuper mes idées.

Peu à peu, les autres vont se coucher mais je sais que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil si Jack n'est pas rentré. Je regarde l'horloge. 02h00  
Ok, là, il a un gros problème. Je m'endors malgré moi et fait le plus atroce cauchemar de toute mon existence.  
 _Je suis dans le QG avec Jack quand subitement, le canapé sur lequel nous étions assis s'enlève et tout autour de nous ne devient qu'obscurité. J'essaie d'attraper la main de Jack mais quelqu'un m'en empêche, non pas en me reculant, moi, mais lui. Je relève la tête vers son agresseur et reconnais l'homme qui vient hanter mes nuits : Gaunt. Il sort une aiguille de nulle part et la plante dans le cou de Jack. C'est alors que celui-ci souffre le martyr comme j'ai souffert. J'essaie de le rejoindre mais une vitre m'en empêche et bientôt, Jack se fait tirer une balle dans la tête._  
C'est à ce moment que je m'éveille en sursaut. Je regarde autour de moi, paniquée, puis me dirige vers la chambre de Jack que j'ouvre à la volée, mais il n'y est pas. Je regarde l'heure. 7h. Je vais me prendre un café et réessaie la technique de la TV, qui ne fonctionne qu'à moitié. Peu à peu, les autres arrivent et ne semblent même pas surpris de me voir réveillée et anxieuse. Vers midi, je fais encore les cents pas quand un flash informations spécial défile à la fin du journal. Je réagis au quart de tour quand la photo de Jack s'affiche sur l'écran en gros plan.  
\- Il semblerait que le dangereux terroriste faisant parti du groupe à éliminer à tout prix dont on parlait il y a de cela un mois soit mis hors d'état de nuire. Dans la journée d'hier, les autorités l'ont surpris qui se sauvait de la base d'Indianapolis et l'on obligé à se rendre. Le jeune homme ayant refusé, il a été abattu sur le champ. La sécurité de la ville est en bonne voix de rétablissement,...  
Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. "Il a été abattu sur le champ". Voilà les mots de la journaliste. J'entends les lamentations des autres, les cris, les pleurs, mais bizarrement, rien de sort. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Je sais que jamais Jack ne se ferait abattre aussi simplement, il est trop doué et intelligent pour ça. C'est un mensonge inventé de toutes pièces, j'en suis sûre. Et puis, _j'ai toujours raison_ , toujours. Jamais je ne me trompe et je sais que Jack ne s'est pas fait descendre. Ils mentent, tout simplement.

 **Ils mentent.**

 **Ils mentent.**

 **Ils mentent.**

 **Ce n'est pas vrai.**

 **Un pur mensonge.**

 **C'est faux.**

 **Ils mentent.**

Je sors en trombe du QG et commence à courir dans la rue bondée.

 **Ils mentent.**

Je monte sur les toits pour ne pas me faire repérer et avance en vitesse vers ma destination.

 **Ils mentent.**

Je cours le plus vite possible, sans m'arrêter, je dois le sauver.

 **Ce n'est pas vrai.**

Et je ne comprends pas vraiment...

 **Un pur mensonge.**

À l'annonce de la journaliste, c'est comme si quelque chose s'était brisé de moi.

 **C'est faux, ils mentent.**

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, même quand Anna a été kidnappée.

 **Ils mentent.**

Puis, je comprends... Fierté m'a menti. _Jamais je ne te ferais ça !_

 ** _Tu_** **mens !**

Toute ces fois où il m'a réconforté, la fois où je l'ai rendu jaloux, le baiser qui m'a fait m'évanouir, ce besoin de l'avoir auprès de moi, les papillons dans mon ventre à chacun de ses regards, chacun de ses sourires, toutes ces fois où je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, les autres qui me harcelaient avec ça,...  
Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à comprendre. Je pense que je le sais depuis déjà un bon bout de temps mais que je refusais tout bonnement de me l'avouer, de m'avouer la vérité, cette vérité troublante qui a changé ma vie et qui a tout bouleversé, cette vérité qui je refusais d'admettre, que je n'acceptais pas, cette vérité...  
Cette vérité, c'est que j'aime Jack. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Jack Frost.  
Mais cela ne sert plus à rien. Anna avait raison : j'aurais du me l'avouer plus tôt, on ne sait jamais le temps qu'il nous reste avec ceux que l'on aime, dans ce monde. Et mon temps à moi est épuisé puisque... puisque...

 **Ils mentent...**

Non, ils ne mentent pas... mon temps est épuisé puisque... que...  
Jack Frost est mort.  
_

 **Narrateur Externe**  
Non loin de là, dans la base militaire d'Indianapolis, un prisonnier au cheveux de neige, aux yeux de glace et à la peau pâle comme un vampire est jeté sur un tapis de velours. Il est assez mal en point, le sang ruisselant sur son front, ses jambes endolories peinant à le maintenir debout. Il s'avance vers le bureau dans la pièce marbrée de toute beauté pour rejoindre son supposé locuteur qui semble ne pas se soucier de l'état physique de son invité, visiblement habitué à ce genre de maltraitance. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige perdant patience, il s'exclame à voix haute :  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
L'hôte ayant, d'après les apparences, quelques manières polies - est-ce du au costume de soie noir qu'il porte ou à son éducation, jamais nous ne le saurons - l'invite à prendre place sur un siège. Le garçon, bien qu'ayant toute les envies du monde de refuser, ne se fait pas prier car il ne tiendra plus debout très longtemps, c'est une certitude. Une fois assis, il répète sa précédente question.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
Son interlocuteur daigne alors donner une réponse au pauvre garçon ayant perdu l'espoir de voir l'aube du lendemain.  
\- Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nos rangs ? proposa-t-il.  
Le jeune adulte est déconcerté. Serait-ce un piège ? C'est fort probable. Ces gens n'ont aucun rapport avec lui, sinon qu'ils veulent gagner la guerre, mais pour leur camp. Il est déterminé plus que jamais à les tuer et s'est déjà promis d'accomplir sa mission il y a de cela deux ans. Il s'apprête à refuser l'offre mais une idée lui vient alors à l'esprit. Et si... peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre les rejoindre ? Non pas pour les aider, mais justement saboter leur projets et en avertir ses amis. Certes, la tâche ne serait pas des plus aisées, mais elle ne serait pas pour autant irréalisable. Et puis, il se doit d'aider du mieux qu'il peut malgré les conditions dont il est victime, il se doit de le faire pour une cette fille.

Cette fille se prénomme Elsa. La jeune blonde doit se faire un sang d'encre à l'idée que son ami ne soit pas revenu depuis hier, et ce qu'il aurait aimé revenir ! Mais si les chiens étaient moins résistants à l'hiver, il est sûr qu'il serait rentré chez lui pour la serrer dans ses bras comme il le fait si souvent lors de ses tourments. Et d'une part, lui-même aime ces étreintes partagées avec elle.

Il en est tombé sous le charme dès le premier regard, mais n'étant pas réciproque, il a du mimer la haine et le dégoût envers une créature qu'il trouvait divine. Et quand elle a commencé à l'apprécier, ce qui était pour lui inespéré, il a cru que son coeur ne battait plus que sous l'effet de l'amour qu'il ressent pour elle. Il l'aime tellement qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle... Malheureusement, ce n'est pas réciproque. Elle a répété maintes et maintes fois à ses amis que ses sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme n'allaient pas plus loin que d'une simple amitié, et que jamais ils n'iraient plus loin.

Et quand il l'avait embrassé pour stopper les encouragements de ses amis, il pensait que jamais il ne réussirait à mentir en avouant soi-disant qu'il n'avait rien ressentit. Alors, l'univers lui était tombé sur la tête et avait empli son coeur d'un vide infini quand elle eusse déclarer qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit. Cependant, jamais il ne l'aurait mis dans l'embarra en lui avouant ses sentiments, car elle l'aurait rejeté et leur missions auraient été bien plus compliquées, ainsi que la vie au QG.  
Oui, il devait faire son possible pour l'aider, ce n'était plus un choix mais une obligation.  
Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'homme en costume noir avait fait sa proposition et il commençait à appréhender sa réponse dans la mesure où si il refusait - ce qui serait fort probable - il devrait abattre le jeune homme au cheveux blancs. Hors, gâcher un tel potentiel n'est pas dans ses habitudes et il serait très contrarié s'il devait en venir à cette solution. Finalement, le jeune homme prend la parole pour, contre toutes les attentes de son interlocuteur, accepter le marché.  
\- Ok, j'accepte, déclara-t-il.  
Une expression de joie se dessine sur le visage du maître des lieux.  
\- Et bien je pense que nous allons très bien nous entendre, monsieur... ?  
Le jeune homme estimant qu'il serait préférable de ne pas donner de vrai nom dans la mesure où son interlocuteur saurait un jour qu'il est tombé dans un piège, il ment donc sur son identité qui restera par conséquent secrète de son ennemi.  
\- Jackson Overland, répondit-il.  
\- En tant que supérieur, vous m'appellerez Mr Jedusor mais sachez que mon nom complet est Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
\- Ok, m'sieur, consentit le jeune "Jackson".  
Mr Jedusor raccompagne gentiment son invité jusqu'à la porte à laquelle il prévient un garde de donner au jeune homme une chambre. Le soldat acquiesce et commence à conduire Jackson jusqu'à la chambre désignée par son supérieur. Une fois arrivés, il ouvre la porte sans mot dire et fait signe au nouveau d'entrer.  
\- Heu... T'es chelou avec ton silence, constata ce dernier.  
Le garde ne dit rien et laisse le jeune homme entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, celui-ci explore les lieux - une chambre dotée une simple salle de bain adjacente - avant de s'étendre sur le lit dur comme de la pierre occupant la plupart de l'espace de la chambre.

Il fixe le plafond sans le voir, les pensées occupées par la même jeune fille que tout à l'heure, de même qu'hier, avant hier et tous les jours depuis qu'il la connaît. Elle occupe ses pensées jours et nuits, mais il est sûr que lui ne doit même pas défiler dans ses rêves. Non, bien sûr que non... Elle ne rêve plus depuis la fois où elle avait fuit et c'était presque faite conditionnée par le même genre d'ordures que ceux l'ayant capturé. Il s'endort avec les pensées confuses, tournant encore et toujours autour de cette Elsa, et passe une nuit sans rêve.  
Ce "Jackson Olverland" n'est pas comme les autres humains. Il possède un pouvoir de glace avec lequel il pourrait s'évader, mais dormant paisiblement, il n'a même pas envisagé cette option, de plus qu'il a précédemment reçu une piqûre ayant pour effet de contenir ses pouvoirs . Mais Jackson ne s'appelle pas comme ça, vous savez tous qu'il a mentit. Son vrai nom ? Jack Frost.


	31. Chapter 31 : Le revenant

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Jack est mort.

J'ai d'abord dû rester dans ma chambre pendant six jours car ma tristesse était telle que je gelais quiconque s'approchait trop de moi ( sans le faire exprès, bien sûr ). Dehors, il neige continuellement et la ville est plongée dans un rude hiver précoce.

Les autres aussi sont abattus de tristesse, mais il est difficile de faire son deuil quand on cohabite avec un petite écervelée déterminée à venger la mort de son ami dont elle aurait aimé qu'il soit plus. Car effectivement, j'essaie tant bien que mal de partir pour la base de manière à tuer son commandant de mes propres mains, mais les autres m'en empêchent car ils savent que je serais capturée voir tuée à mon tour, ce qu'il serait préférable d'éviter ( selon eux ). Mais j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. "Vivre". Cette action ne m'intéresse plus et je me suis promis de tuer le commandant avant de me tuer à mon tour...

Jack. Il me manque terriblement et j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai besoin d'entendre son rire, je donnerais même n'importe quoi pour qu'il me rappelle Blondie ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Mais il ne le fera plus jamais car il est mort, tué par ces brutes. Plus jamais je n'aurai droit au réconfort que m'offrent ses bras dans lesquelles j'aimais tant me loger dans mes tourments, plus jamais je n'aurai droit à revoir son sourire si éblouissant qu'un millier d'étoile ne saurait rivaliser avec sa beauté, plus jamais je n'entendrais son fabuleux rire qui me transporte dans un autre univers plein de merveilles mais dont aucune n'est plus fantastique que lui, il ne saurait même plus m'appeler Blondie car il est mort, c'est un fait.

Et je compte bien venger sa mort, venger cet être extraordinaire dont je suis tombée amoureuse et que jamais plus je ne verrais. Je n'aurais même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire "Je t'aime". Mais je le ferais dans les cieux, si j'ai encore le droit de le rejoindre au paradis. La mort serait tellement plus simple... Mais je dois d'abord accomplir ma tâche.

Je cours dans la base militaire d'Indianapolis à la recherche d'un quelconque refuge, mais dès que je me dirige vers une porte, elle se volatilise, me laissant seule face à mes poursuivants. La centaine de bloody scar derrière moi s'arrêtent subitement, ce qui me surprend. Je vois alors Gaunt s'avancer avec un homme qu'il tient par le col. Cet homme, c'est Jack. Je me précipite pour aller l'aider mais je me fais retenir par Darwin, qui me frappe violemment de ses pieds tandis que je me recroqueville de douleur sur le sol de marbre. Soudain, tous disparaissent, me laissant seule avec Jack dans une obscurité totale, une vaste pièce sans sol, mur, ni plafond, tout est noir à l'infini. Sans me préoccuper du décor, je me précipite vers Jack qui ne bouge toujours pas et lorsque je retourne son corps, je m'horrifie devant la vue de son abdomen traversé par un de mes couteaux.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça, affirmèrent à l'unisson les voix de Gaunt, Darwin, Hans, Pitch, et tous les autres ennemis que j'ai pu me faire par le passé et qui me connaitront par le futur.

Je regarde de tous les côtés dans cette obscurité à la recherche d'où peuvent bien provenir les voix, mais ne vois âme qui vive à cents lieux d'ici. Je replonge mon regard sur le cadavre de Jack qui a maintenant ouvert les yeux dont les pupilles ont disparus tout comme ses magnifiques iris d'un bleu glacé et il semblerait que ce regard blanc et morne me soit destiné dans sa déclaration.

\- Tu m'as tué, c'est de ta faute.

Je me réveille en sursaut comme à mon habitude depuis trois semaines que je fais ce cauchemar, bien quand j'en eusse déjà fait auparavant. Mais celui-ci est le pire de tous, je le déteste. Je jette un regard à mon GSM. 03h00. Je m'apprête à replonger dans mon terrible sommeil mais une idée me vient à l'esprit. Les autres sont certainement couchés, à l'heure qu'il est. Et si je...

Oui, c'est l'occasion rêvée. Ironique quand on sait que le rêve s'est absenté de mes nuits depuis déjà longtemps ! Je me relève donc et m'habille, puis je reprends mes armes classiques - trois couteaux et un magnum - avant de me diriger vers la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Heureusement, personne ne se fait réveiller par le porte-parapluie inutile que je renverse et je sors donc du QG avec pour seule compagnie ma moto. Je fuis le plus rapidement possible à travers la ville et retrouve assez aisément la base des bloody scar.

Je m'introduis sans difficultés aucune dans la base - qui est très peu sécurisé au niveau de l'entrée - et commence à chercher le bureau du commandant. Ce salopard doit bien travailler quelque part... Je tourne dans tous les couloirs, pressant mon pas silencieux pour arriver au plus vite à trouver cette maudite porte de bureau.

J'ai déjà tout prévu : je l'attendrais dans son bureau jusqu'à l'aube. Je lui citerais un petit discours comme quoi je vais venger Jack puis lui gèlerais le cerveau doucement pour qu'il souffre longuement avant sa mort.

Je tourne à l'angle d'un mur et gèle deux gardes mais en passant à côté de l'un deux, je me fais arrêter par des mains se resserrant autour de ma taille. J'essaie de le geler à nouveau, sûrement que je n'étais pas bien concentrée, mais rien ne se passe. Serait-il immunisé contre mon pouvoir ? Il n'est pourtant pas violent avec moi et je fais mine de sortir le couteau de ma tresse, mais il semble - et contre toutes mes attentes - connaitre ma cachette car il le prend avant moi et le balance derrière lui. Je veux en prendre un de mes bottes mais il m'en empêche en se saisissant de mes poignets. Je m'apprête à lui donner un coup de pied mais me stoppe directement quand il s'écrie :

\- Non, Elsa !

Je suis hébétée du fait que cet inconnu connaisse mon prénom. Comment cela se fait-il ? Mais peut-être que je le connais, sa voix me dit quelque chose, après réflexion. Et puis, impossible de le deviner car les bloody scar portent tous des cagoules comme de vulgaires criminels. Criminels qu'ils sont. Cependant, celui-ci ne m'a pas tué et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il semble différent des autres... j'essaie de percevoir son regard à travers la cagoule, mais la pénombre m'empêche d'y voir clair. Puis, je vois une mèche blanche mal cachée dans la cagoule et, doucement, je la lui retire. Il ne dit rien, ne fait rien, ne réagit pas, tandis que je vois un revenant.  
\- Jack ? dis-je en hésitant entre déconcertion et euphorie.  
Je choisis l'euphorie et le gifle tout de même ( il n'avait pas à m'abandonner ! ) avant de le serrer dans mes bras tandis qu'il m'attire à lui en une étreinte de fer. Des larmes de joies coulent sur mes joues mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déconcertée.  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois en vie ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es rallié à ces enfoirés ?  
\- Je suis encore en vie parce que j'ai juste été capturé et je suis ici parce que j'essayais de réunir un max d'infos sur les agissement du gouvernement, répondit-il.  
Je fais mine de reculer, un peu surprise, mais il m'en empêche en me serrant toujours aussi fort dans ses bras.  
\- Je te croyais mort ! m'exclamais-je.  
\- Je sais et je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir laissé seule, mais je n'avais pas encore réussi à trouver d'échappatoire. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué...  
Je le serre d'autant plus fort et murmure :  
\- J'ai plongé la ville entière en hiver, je pense que tu m'as plus manqué que moi à toi.  
Il s'esclaffe et entendre son doux rire me fait un bien fou. Il me laisse finalement reculer et je reprends mon sérieux.  
\- Bon, on doit aller tuer le commandant de cette base, déclarai-je.  
Il perd son sourire et ouvre de gros yeux.  
\- Elsa, c'est aussi un hero, m'informa-t-il. J'ai découvert que d'un simple contact, il peut - s'il le souhaite - nous torturer. C'est directement de son ADN que sort le produit qui t'a torturé et tu peux me croire qu'il est dangereux, mais genre très dangereux. C'est pour ça que j'hésitais à partir tout de suite. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner une seconde fois.  
Je ne suis pas du tout convaincue par ses arguments. Après tout, je peux très bien le tuer à distance. Je me recule et pars en courant à la recherche du bureau de ce cher monsieur.  
Jack me suit de quelques mètres et je vois des pancartes avec écrit dessus "bureau du commandant Jedusor =". Je tourne à droite et une autre pancarte dans le genre est posée sur le mur du fond. Je m'apprête à tourner à gauche comme l'indique la pancarte mais un main m'attrape le poignet. Je me retourne pour découvrir Jack, qui ne veut pas que j'atteigne ma cible, et me débats du mieux que je peux. Malheureusement, il a beaucoup de force et je n'arrive pas à libérer ma main de son emprise.  
\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, affirmai-je, mais si c'est la seule solution pour que tu me lâches, je le ferais.  
Il me regarde avec une expression de dureté et ne lâche toujours pas mon membre, j'en déduis qu'il est conscient de ce qui va suivre. Ce n'est pas un combat à mort, je ne sors aucun couteau car je refuse de le blesser, mais j'ai un but à atteindre et il veut m'en empêcher, je ne peux donc qu'essayer de passer.  
Je lui fais un crochepied en traître et il perd l'équilibre, non sans m'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute. Je m'effondre donc au le sol et roule sur le côté pour me relever en même temps que lui. Sans perdre de temps, je lui assène un coup de pied sur le côté pour le bouger du chemin et alors que je me précipite pour le contourner, il me saute dessus et me plaque au mur. Je lui assène un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe et il se plie en deux mais me pousse de l'autre côté du couloir.  
Je le contourne mais il place son bras dans le chemin juste à temps et je sens l'air expulsé de mes poumons. Je saute pour passer au-dessus de son bras tandis qu'il m'attrape par les hanches et me retourne brusquement contre lui. Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre et il recule en me tenant l'avant-bras, ce qui me propulse sur lui. Cependant, je suis assez réactive et place mon autre avant-bras sous sa gorge en le plaquant ainsi au mur. Je vais devoir l'assommer ou quelque chose du genre, ce qui ne me plait aucunement... Mais je plonge mon regard dans le sien qui est profond et me perds dans l'océan de glace en ses iris.

\- Tu te souviens que tu me dois une faveur pour t'avoir aidé, avec Hans ? me rappela-t-il. Ben n'y va pas et tu n'auras plus aucune dette envers moi.

Je me souviens effectivement que j'ai une dette envers lui pour son service, mais je ne sais pas si j'accepterais de la mettre en oeuvre aujourd'hui. Non, on ne choisit pas la faveur à exécuter lorsqu'on a une dette envers quelqu'un et je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas refuser, c'est au-dessus de moi. Et moi ? Toi ? Toi ? TOI ? TU ME FAIS CHIER ! J'EN AI MARRE D'AVOIR UNE IMMENSE FIERTÉ ALORS POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, DÉGAGE ! D'accord :'''(...

J'oublie Fierté pour me reconcentrer sur Jack. Je suis en colère qu'il ose me demander ça maintenant, que je ne puisse pas refuser, et aussi qu'il m'empêche d'atteindre mon objectif.

Mais par dessus tout, je suis en colère du fait qu'il m'ait laissé le croire mort, qu'il m'ait abandonné même si ce n'était que temporaire... Il est toujours immobilisé au mur par mon avant-bras et soudain, un idée me vient en tête.

Il m'énerve tellement, en ce moment, et je l'aime tellement... Je ne connais pas le lien entre les deux, mais je sais qu'il me doit bien une faveur, une seule, celle de se laisser faire.

Et alors que son regard est profond et le mien intense, entre l'amour et la fureur, la fureur de l'amour, je le libère de ma prise, le prend par les deux côtés de sa veste de cuir ouverte et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je l'embrasse furieusement, avec passion mais aussi colère. Il doit me le rendre, il me le doit bien... Je le sens d'abord surpris, puis, avec plus d'assurance, il répond à mon baiser en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche tandis que je remonte mes mains jusqu'à sa nuque.

Il passe ensuite les siennes le long de mes épaules en descendant jusqu'à ma taille, bien que l'une d'elles se soit immobilisée dans mon dos. Ma passion redouble de hardiesse et je pense que lui aussi semble pris d'une brusque envie de tout envoyer balader. Je sens alors qu'il redouble de force et je recule vers le mur d'en face du fait que lui avance en descendant ses mains jusqu'à mes cuisses pour me soulever tandis que je sens le mur sur lequel mon dos est maintenant appuyé. Alors soulevée, je passe mes jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille en emprisonnant son visage dans mes paumes et peux sentir que nous avons tous les deux envie de plus. Ses lèvres descendent lentement jusqu'à la base de mon cou et ne peux réprimer un frisson avant des les embrasser de nouveau. C'est clair qu'il ne le fait pas parce qu'il me le doit, mais plutôt parce que lui aussi doit certainement m'aimer. La température chute mais j'ai plutôt une sensation de chaleur dans tout mon être et ne peux résister à l'envie d'enlever ma veste. Il m'y aide sans décoller nos lèvres et je serre un peu plus mes jambes autour de sa taille pour être sûre que jamais nous ne nous séparerons. Cette passion, cet amour, ces sentiments,... je ne sais pas si je saurais m'arrêter. Pourtant, il ne faut car ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni l'instant.  
Ses lèvres sont repassés dans mon cou quand je me stoppe subitement. Il s'en rend compte et s'arrête également en affichant une mine surprise.  
\- Jack, on fera ça plus tard si tu veux mais là, c'est vraiment pas le moment...  
Il hoche la tête et me prend par la main en nous dirigeant dans les couloirs. En quelques minutes à peine, nous sommes revenus à la porte d'entrée qui est notre sortie et il enfourche ma moto. Je me positionne derrière et glisse les clés dans le trou pour enclencher le contact puis il démarre tandis que je le serre dans mes bras par derrière. Je dépose de petits baisers dans son cou et vois le bord de ses lèvres former un sourire. J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps, le moment où je pourrais enfin l'embrasser sans gêne et arrêter de cacher mes sentiments.  
Nous arrivons au QG en peu de temps grâce à la conduite de fou de Jack. Une fois arrivés, il veut aller réveiller les autres pour les prévenir de son retour mais je l'en empêche.  
\- Non, s'il te plaît... le suppliai-je.  
\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
\- Parce que je sors enfin avec toi après avoir passé presque un mois à te croire mort et que les autres vont te monopoliser, donc je t'aurais pas que pour moi, dis-je avec la même mine boudeuse qu'une gosse de 5 ans.

Il ne semble pas convaincu par mes arguments et hésite.

\- Et puis, on a pas terminé, tout à l'heure, tentais-je avec un air qui se veut sexy pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Il affiche un sourire tout aussi malicieux que le mien et je le prends par la main en marchant à reculons vers ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte de dos et passe le seuil avant lui puis il la referme doucement en s'approchant de moi. Nos nez sont collés l'un à l'autre et je peux sentir son haleine mentholée souffler sur mon visage. Ce qu'il est parfait !  
Il lâche doucement ma main pour poser les siennes sur ma taille tandis que je reste immobile avec un grand sourire.  
\- Et on faisait quoi, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il d'un air joueur.  
\- Je pense que c'était ça... dis-je avant de déposer doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il me le rend puis se décolle lentement en contestant mes paroles.  
\- Non, ça ressemblait plutôt à ça... corrigea-t-il en m'embrassant plus fougueusement.  
À mon tour de le corriger.  
\- Peut-être même à ça... finis-je en lui enlèvent sa veste sans décoller mes lèvres des siennes et en la jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire. "Et c'est reparti". Effectivement, vous avez raison.  
Il nous fait avancer, moi à l'aveuglette étant donné que je suis dos au lit, vers celui-ci et bientôt, mes jambes entrent en contact avec son rebord. Je me couche sur le dos tandis que Jack s'allonge par-dessus moi et que mes lèvres retrouvent les siennes. Je retire mon haut et il en fait de même. Bientôt, nous ne faisons plus qu'un.


	32. Chapter 32 : Jedusor

Je me fais réveillée par un cri de joie. Cependant, me redresser d'un bond est exclu car je ne porte plus de haut. Jack non plus, mais nous avons tout les deux gardé nos bas, moi en short et lui en pantalon militaire. Je me souviens d'hier et du fait que je n'ai officiellement pas perdu ma virginité, juste ma pudeur envers Jack.  
Mais je ne m'attarde pas trop sur ces détails car Anna court partout dans le QG en réveillant les autres.  
\- JACK EST VIVANT !  
\- Quoi ? s'exclama la voix de Kristof. Il est où ?  
Ho non... _Ho non..._  
\- Dans la chambre d'Elsa ! répondit ma saleté de soeur.  
Les autres sont habitués à ce que Jack dorme des fois dans ma chambre certaines nuits ou j'étais troublée, ils ne se posent donc aucune question et déboulent dans la pièce. Je regarde Jack et commence à rougir de plus en plus. Lui aussi rougit, ce que je ne lui ai vu que très rarement.  
\- Jack ! s'écria un Harold aveugle et heureux de retrouver son ami.  
Il veut s'approcher mais Mérida est plus rapide et saute dans les bras de mon petit ami. Je cache toujours le haut de mon corps avec les draps et Raiponce demande :

\- Elsa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
J'ouvre de gros yeux et devient plus rouge qu'ils ne pourraient l'être en remontant la couette le plus haut possible par réflexe. Mérida me regarde et semble alors comprendre en faisant la navette entre Jack et moi, qui rougissons de plus belles. Apparemment, Eugène aussi a compris car il rit en déclarant :  
\- Et si on les laissait ? Je pense qu'ils ont une nuit d'insomnie à rattraper.  
J'ouvre de gros yeux et lui lance un regard noir du mieux que je peux mais n'y parviens pas tandis que les autres saisissent peu à peu le sens de ses mots en faisant le lien entre Jack et moi. Ils rient tous et je me blottie un peu plus dans les bras de Jack, sous les draps. Il m'y serre fort puis commence à chasser la bande d'idiots nous faisant face. Une fois tous le monde sorti, il se retourne dans ma direction - il a du sortir du lit - pour me jeter un regard désolé. Il revient ensuite vers moi et me prends dans se bras, collant au passage ma poitrine nue sur son torse dénudé à lui aussi, ce qui ne nous dérange ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
\- J'aurais du prévoir... soupirai-je de honte.  
\- C'est pas grave, tu les connais aussi bien que moi, ils oublieront vite, essaya-t-il pour me consoler.  
Je ne réponds rien et pars pour la salle de bain me laver. Après que Jack aussi soit passé sous la douche, nous allons dans le salon où les autres nous jettent des regards amusés. Alors que je me sers des céréales, ils entament un discours très déplaisant...  
\- "Je n'aime pas Jack !", commença Finnick en imitant une voix féminine qui doit être la mienne.  
\- "Et je ne l'aimerais jamais !", continua Eugène.  
\- "Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne rougis pas pour ça", rajouta Harold.  
\- "Jack, c'est Jack, on est juste amis", me trahis ma propre soeur.  
\- "C'est un égoïste narcissique..." fit Josh  
\- "... qui ne sait rien de rien et croit tout savoir !", compléta Astrid.  
\- "Alors non, je ne l'aime pas !", finit Kristof.  
Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe à l'issu duquel tous le monde éclatent de rire... sauf Jack et moi. Je lui lance un regard de détresse à travers l'hilarité des autres et il vient vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras comme il sait si bien le faire.  
\- Je vais les tuer... me lamentai-je.  
\- Non, n'oublie pas qu'on a besoin d'eux pour la guerre, m'interdit-il. Après ça, je dis pas.  
Je lève la tête vers lui et vois qu'il me sourit pour essayer de me remonter le moral.  
\- T'es parfait, tu le sais, ça ?  
Il s'esclaffe d'un rire léger qui me fait craquer et je le coupe en l'embrassant. Il me le rend bien en me prenant par les hanches et la voix d'Eugène se fait entendre.  
\- Vous avez eu toute la nuit pour faire ça, pas ici !  
Je rougis mais décide de ne pas jouer la petite victime comme ce matin et au grand étonnement de Jack, je passe mes mains autour de son cou en l'embrassant plus furieusement. Lorsque nous séparons brièvement nos lèvres pour reprendre notre souffle, il me chuchote d'un air amusé :  
\- Tu aimes les provoquer, hein ?  
Pour toute réponse, je l'embrasse de nouveau avec un sourire triomphant dont je suis certaine qu'il a conscience. Pour finir, je me sépare de lui doucement et remarque que les autres ont posé leurs regards ailleurs et ne font aucun commentaire. _BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM !_  
Nous déjeunons tranquillement avant de les rejoindre et de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
\- La base est officiellement détruite, dit Jack.  
\- Sérieux ? demanda Eugène.  
\- Comment vous avez fait ? interrogea Katniss.  
\- On a tout gelé, dis-je simplement.  
Quand nous nous sommes embrassé, nous avions un tel mélange d'émotions que tout à gelé autour. D'ailleurs, cette nuit, il a énormément neiger. Les autres dormaient et ne l'ont pas vu, donc la couche qui avait commencé à fondre quand j'ai retrouvé Jack n'a pas changé d'épaisseur et on peut encore accorder cela à ma tristesse, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement et nous devrons un jour ou l'autre trouvé l'excuse du siècle quand je perdrais ma virginité.  
\- Et comment ça se fait que tu aies survécu ? questionna Haymitch.  
Jack entreprends alors de faire un récit de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'il était au camp mais n'a malheureusement pas trouvé grand chose comme informations à nous communiquer étant donné que Jedusor ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance ( et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord dans son jugement ). Jedusor, qui est certainement mort dans la congélation de la base. Et si c'est de lui que vient le sérum de torture, alors je ne cours plus aucun risque. Alors que nous regardons un film tous ensemble, je tourne brusquement la tête vers Jack qui est surpris de mon agitation soudaine.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.  
\- Rien, c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte... c'est la première nuit sans cauchemar que je passe depuis ma torture à Chicago, expliquai-je.  
\- J'ai une hypothèse, lâcha Eugène. Je la partage ?  
Tous le monde rient et je lui relance un regard noir.  
\- Ferme ta gueule, Eugène, soupira Jack.  
Il veut répliquer mais Raiponce lui tapote l'épaule et il tourne sa tête vers elle avec un air curieux.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me défends jamais, moi ? se plaint-elle.  
\- C'est juste Jack qui est parfait et attentionné, empêchai-je Eugène de répondre.  
Raiponce ne dit rien mais serre Eugène dans ses bras, lui me lance un regard noir ( ça fait du bien de pas être celle qui le fait ) et que Jack rit en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Comment tu veux que je prenne ta défense si tu ne le fais même pas pour moi ? s'indigna Eugène.  
Raiponce soupire tandis que je me sens puissante du fait que Jack et moi nous défendons mutuellement contrairement aux autres et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Il reprend alors la vraie conversation.  
\- Je suis super heureux que tu ailles mieux au niveau de tes cauchemars, c'est bon signe. D'ailleurs, comment tu tenais quand j'étais pas là ?  
\- Je ne tenais pas, répondis-je.  
Il paraît un peu plus triste mais dépose un baiser sur mon front en me passant la main dans le dos en un geste de réconfort.  
\- Je suis là, maintenant... murmura-t-il.  
\- Et je compte te garder encore longtemps !

Il pousse une léger rire puis nous reconcentrons notre attention sur le film. Quand le personnage principal dit à sa petite amie "Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné rencontrer", Jack commente :  
\- C'est que tu n'as jamais rencontré Elsa...  
Je rougis tandis que les autres couples se renfrognent du fait qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé la réplique plus tôt.  
\- Jack ? fis-je d'un ton innocent.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je peux te confier quelque chose ?  
\- Bien sûr  
J'approche doucement ma bouche de son oreille.  
\- Je t'aime, murmurais-je.  
C'est la première fois que je le dis en pleine conscience de mes mots - parce que je le lui disais la nuit dernière, en soupirant d'extasie. Il sourit et tourne la tête vers moi pour m'embrasser amoureusement. Là, je me dis que ce sont officiellement les plus belles heures de toute ma vie.

St Louis, Kansas City, Denver, Salt Lake City, Sacramento.

Nous sommes maintenant à San Francisco.

Un mois que nous en avons fini avec Chicago, deux avec Indianapolis.  
Nous avançons beaucoup plus vite mais laissons désormais au moins une personne dans chaque ville, ce qui nous a valu de quitter Beete et Haymitch à Indianapolis, Finnick et Annie ainsi que Emma qui a décidé de rester avec eux à Denver et Katniss et Peeta à Sacramento. Nous laissons des membres de notre groupe seulement dans les villes ou aucun groupe rebelle ne loge.  
Finalement, nous sommes revenus au groupe de départ : Mérida, Harold, Kristof, Anna, Raiponce, Eugène, Astrid, Josh, Jack et moi. À vrai dire, même si j'aime beaucoup les autres, je préfère ça comme ça.

J'entends l'alarme du QG sonner ( oui, Harold nous en trouvé une prévenant des attaques de bloody scar ) et me dirige en toute hâte vers le salon. Je regarde la TV ( connecté au système de surveillance dès que l'alarme retentit ) et vois les bloody scar entrer dans un home. Mon Dieu... ils vont tuer les personnes âgées ! Je jette un regard grave à Jack qui me le rend d'un air paniqué, ayant compris ce qu'il se passe. Sans perdre une seconde, j'accours vers l'armurerie dans le grenier et prends les armes à feu avec lesquelles j'excelle. J'enfile ma tenue de combat par dessus mes vêtements et bientôt, Jack, Eugène, Astrid et moi - les seuls combattant présents au QG - filons à travers San Francisco pour rejoindre le home.

J'entre en trombe, faisant souffler un vent glacial sur toute la pièce - bien que ce n''était pas mon intention.

Sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je reçois un coup sur le côté gauche du crâne et m'effondre au sol en me le massant. À peine ma vue redevient-elle normale que je sens un pied cogner dans mon estomac à plusieurs reprises, puis mon assaillant me tire par la tresse et redresse ma tête pour que j'observe la pièce.

Jack est maintenu au sol par un homme qui appuie le pied sur son torse, Astrid est plaquée contre un mur et Eugène est tenu de tout les côtés par trois hommes d'une prise apparemment ferme. Autrement dit : on est dans la merde.

\- Alors, on a mal ? susurra une voix à mon oreille en allusion aux précédents coups que j'ai reçu.

\- J'ai l'ai d'aller bien ? rétorquai-je dans un geignement de douleur.

Je reçois un coup de pied sur le côté qui m'aurait fait tomber si personne ne me retenait par les cheveux. Ca arrache !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogeai-je l'homme aux cheveux de jets et au regard sombre venant d'apparaitre devant moi.

\- Tom Jedusor, répondit-il.

Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Non, Tom Jedusor est mort congelé, m'exclamai-je.

Il secoue la tête avec un sourire sadique.

\- J'étais allé rendre visite au président pour lui faire mon rapport mensuel, expliqua-t-il. Par conséquent, je n'étais pas à la base, la nuit de sa congélation.

Merde ! Mais alors... il peut encore se servir de son pouvoir ! Par pitié, pas ça...

\- Il me semble que tu as déjà eu quelques antécédents, à Chicago, déclara-t-il. Me tromperai-je ?

Je ne réponds rien mais mon teint blanc de colère vire au blanc cassé, correspondant au cramoisi pour les humains normaux. Jedusor parait s'en rendre compte car son sourire diabolique s'élargit.

\- Vois-tu, continua-t-il, d'après le président, tu étais soumise à la torture par sérum. Que dirais-tu de retenter l'expérience ?

\- Non ! m'écriai-je en commençant à trembler. Non, je vous en supplie !

\- Hélas, tes supplications ne valent rien et ma pitié s'est volatilisée après la trahison de Jason.

"Jason", c'est ainsi que Jack nous a dit qu'il s'était fait appelé durant son séjour à la base. Les larmes glissent doucement sur mes joues et je ne parviens qu'à produire un son aigu et étouffé presque inaudible quand je répète dans un murmure :

\- Je vous en supplie...

Puis, la douleur.

Le contact de Jedusor m'électrise tandis qu'une vive douleur se répand depuis mon dos, endroit où Jedusor a posé sa terrible main. L'adrénaline remonte en masse et la peur envahis tout mon être, je ne sais cependant pas de quoi j'ai peur. Si, j'ai peur de la douleur, mais la peur est une partie de la douleur, voyez-vous ? Je me tord dans tous les sens en criant et un sanglot m'échappe, me brûlant de l'intérieur, incendiant mon corps et mon esprit, me faisant hurler à m'en déchirer la voix. Avec les piqûres, cela durait parfois un quart d'heure, mais là, la dose est illimitée et je sens que ça ne va pas s'arrêter de si tôt. Je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux car je risque d'étouffer. De quoi croyiez-vous que la peur du noir venait ? La souffrance comme des lames que l'on enfonce dans mon dos, l'étouffement, l'électrisation et le feu. Je ne tiens plus, je n'ai presque plus de voix pour hurler et cela ne suffit plus, crier à plein poumon ne chasse plus assez la torture, plus du tout.

Soudain, tout s'arrête. Mais j'ai encore la trace de la douleur, je peux encore sentir la terrible main de Jedusor dans mon dos, je peux tout ressentir, l'incendie s'est éteint mais a ravagé mon âme, qui souffre le martyr. Je halte longtemps avant de comprendre que le Jack s'est libéré et jeté sur Jedusor. Je veux bouger pour aller l'aider, mais mes membres ne m'obéissent plus et même si ils le faisaient, ils sont trop endoloris pour servir. Je vois Jack souffrir au loin et, sans m'obéir, sans que je ne leur demande quoi que ce soit, ma main se déplace de quelques centimètres au-dessus de ma tête, tremblant toujours. Elle se saisit du couteau de ma tresse et, automatiquement, vise la tête de Jedusor. Mon bras et mon poignet lui viennent en aide et ensemble, ils lancent la lame en avant qui traverse le crâne de notre ennemi. Mes membres ayant accomplis leur mission, ils se relâchent tous et je perds connaissance en voyant le bout de mes doigts se glacer.


	33. Chapter 33 : Ardor of the depths

La douleur.

C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque mes pensées s'éveillent, sans pour autant que j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai des courbatures et je pense que c'est le fait d'avoir crispé mes muscles pendant la très longue torture de Jedusor. Je suis allongée sur le côté, le bras passé sous la tête, et j'ouvre les yeux en voyant Jack à mon chevet. Il dessine encore, comme la première fois que je me suis réveillée torturée, et me remarque assez vite.

\- Salut, dit-il.

Je veux le saluer à mon tour mais ma bouche est trop pâteuse et c'est comme si elle refusait de s'ouvrir, que ma gorge refusait de sortir un son.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Salut.

Un peu en retard. C'est comme si le signal que j'essayais d'envoyer à mon cerveau n'était arrivé que maintenant. Allez, plus vite !

\- Je vais bien, répondis-je automatiquement d'une voix faible.

Il me jette un regard signifiant qu'il en doute et je me corrige.

\- Je... j'ai mal un peu partout... et je...

J'essaie de me redresser mais c'est douloureux.

\- Aïe, ne pus-je m'empêcher de sortir.

\- Tu _aïes_ , conclut-il.

Je me rends compte que c'est en fait ce que j'ai dis et ne peux réprimer un sourire tandis que lui aussi sourit mais d'un air soucieux. Même plier les coins de ma bouche pour faire ce sourire est douloureux.

\- Oui, je aïe, essayai-je pour le détendre.

Il approche sa main pour me prendre dans ses bras mais se stoppe dans son geste, la main à quelques centimètres de mon épaule, semblant hésiter.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Je sais qu'il a peur que je sursaute ou autre chose comme je l'ai fais la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, je ne me sens pas méfiante et hoche la tête. Il soupire de soulagement et me prends doucement dans ses bras.

\- C'est douloureux, dis-je en parlant des courbatures qui me font souffrir dans n'importe quelle position.

Il serre moins fort mais moi, je le serre plus fort, et les larmes commencent à couler. Je sanglote légèrement et il dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

\- Merci.

Il est surpris que je le remercie et me demande :

\- De quoi ?

\- D'abord, de m'avoir sauvé. Et ensuite, d'être là pour moi.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'était douloureux de te voir souffrir, j'ai encore préféré me faire torturer par Jedusor. Et je serais toujours là pour toi, promit-il.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu te mettes en danger pour moi, compris ? fis-je d'un ton plus ou moins autoritaire.

\- Pas question, j'ai ressentis quelques secondes ce que tu as ressentis pendant des heures, c'était horrible, expliqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir ainsi, je refuse. Et d'ailleurs, bien joué pour Jedusor.

Je soupire de son entêtement mais je suis au moins d'accord avec lui sur une chose : c'était horrible. Rien que d'y penser, je recommence à trembler.

\- Elsa, doucement, me calma-t-il. Il ne reviendra plus jamais, maintenant.

Je hoche la tête et me calme non sans difficultés, mais j'y parviens. En fait, je n'ai rien fait, mais comme j'étais au bord de la crise, Jack a simplement déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'oublie tout pour ne me concentrer que sur ce baiser, sur ses lèvres. Il me calme immédiatement et je suis maintenant paisible, mais je refuse tout bonnement de séparer nos lèvres. Même quand Mérida entre pour prendre des nouvelles, il veut se reculer pour lui parler mais j'emprisonne son visage dans mes paumes et le maintiens contre moi. J'ai besoin de ce baiser, c'est comme un besoin primaire. Je le garde encore quelques temps et vous le connaissez, il n'est pas du genre à refuser de m'embrasser. Quand enfin, mes pensées sont vides de tout désagrément et que lui seul les occupe, je le relâche et colle mon front au sien en baissant le regard, reprenant mon souffle. Il redresse ma tête par le menton et je suis forcée de replonger dans ses yeux

\- Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il.  
Nous nous regardons intensément puis entendons un raclement de gorge. Nous tournons la tête en même temps pour découvrir une Mérida mal à l'aise se tenant sur le seuil de la porte. Nous rions un peu puis elle dit d'une voix mal assurée :  
\- Bon, ben je suppose que ça va... Les contacts physique, tout ça... fit-elle en agitant les mains dans des gestes circulaires comme pour tout englober. Pas de problème, si ?  
Je ris derechef.  
\- Non, on aura pas de problème avec ça, déclarai-je. Juste beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de courbatures.  
\- Et peut-être deux ou trois crises, rajouta Jack.  
Je le regarde de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, je suis surprise.  
\- Ne me dis pas que je pourrais te parler de la douleur en détail sans aucun problème, on vient de le voir.  
C'est vrai, je suis redevenue très sensible sur le sujet. Mais désormais, j'ai de quoi me calmer plus facilement. Et si cela consiste à bécoter mon mec... Je ne pense pas que ça me pose de problème, à aucun de nous deux, à vrai dire. Mérida s'avance pour me serrer dans ses bras, soulagée que je sois en meilleur état que la dernière fois.  
\- Tu nous as manqué, me confia-t-elle  
\- J'ai dormis combien de temps ? les questionnai-je en relâchant Mérida.  
\- Un jour entier, dit-elle en reculant. Il est 18h et on est rentré hier vers 16h.  
Je hoche la tête avant de scruter la pièce et de tomber sur le carnet de dessin de Jack. Je lui fais signe de me le montrer et il me le passe avec un sourire que je lui rends. On voit bien que c'est pour lui un soulagement de ne pas me voir replonger comme la dernière fois.  
Et comme la dernière fois, je tourne les pages pour découvrir non seulement les portrait d'avant, mais aussi le mien, le mien, le mien, encore le mien et le mien ainsi que le mien incomplet. Je suis sur une balançoire à regarder les champs environnant. Je suis comme le jour où il m'a retrouvé, à la base, les poignets maintenu par des deux mains sortant de devant le papier. Je suis en train de dormir paisiblement. Je suis en train de combattre des bloody scar dans un appartement. Je suis apparemment concentrée sur quelque chose tout en sortant le couteau de ma tresse. Et je suis en train de jeter un couteau à Jedusor. Sur ce dernier dessin, je ne suis pas complète et il n'a pas encore dessiné mes jambes.  
\- Comment tu fais pour aussi bien dessiner ? demandai-je, impressionnée.  
Il hausse les épaules avec un sourire et je lui rends le carnet en étant toujours surprise des chefs d'oeuvre que j'y ai vu.  
\- Perso, les dessins d'un gosse de 4 ans sont mieux fait que les miens, déclarai-je.  
Jack et Mérida rient et je me joins à eux.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre, me proposa Jack.  
\- Sérieux ? m'étonnais-je. Tu aurais la patience pour ?  
\- Bien sûr, ria-t-il. Et puis, je t'ai jamais vu dessiner, à part les plans d'attaque.  
\- Je ne dessine pas parce que je ne suis pas douée.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il te faut juste un peu d'entraînement, déclara-t-il.  
Je n'en suis pas convaincue. Pour moi, l'art est quelque chose qui ne s'apprend pas. On naît artiste, on ne le devient pas. Pareil pour le chant. Certaines personnes n'ont même pas besoin de cours pour que leur voix soit mélodieuse tandis que d'autres ne font que réciter des notes qui sonnent juste, mais il est clair que la personne étant doté d'un don les surpasse tous. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas débattre là-dessus mais c'est pour vous expliquer que l'on apprend pas le dessin, c'est inné ou pas, et dans le "pas", on ne saura jamais dessiner comme dans l'autre cas.  
\- Je ne pense pas mais si ça t'amuse, fis-je d'un ton joueur.  
\- Je relève le défi.  
Nous nous sourions puis Mérida, dont j'avais oublié l'existence, se manifeste pour nous dire qu'elle va informer les autres que je vais mieux que la première fois et nous la suivons du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce. Je me tourne ensuite vers Jack et l'interroge alors qu'une question me trotte l'esprit.  
\- Le home, les vieux... est-ce qu'ils sont...  
\- Morts ? compléta-t-il.  
Je hoche la tête pour dire que c'est bien le mot que j'allais prononcer.  
\- Non, ils n'ont même pas été là, me rassura-t-il. C'était un piège et on est tombé dedans la tête la première.  
Je me sens bête, juste ça. Je me sens bête d'avoir été piégée aussi facilement. C'est tellement con ! On a été pour sauver des personnes âgées et on a finalement dû se sauver.  
\- Jedusor est mort, cette fois ?  
\- Le couteau a carrément traversé sa tête, révéla-t-il. Planté dans le mur d'en face !

Il mime le geste de lancer le couteau et je me sens soulagée tout en poussant un soupire dû à ce sentiment.

\- Je peux aller rejoindre les autres ? demandai-je avec espoir.

\- Oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-il.

Je bouge - douloureusement à cause de mes courbatures _partout_ \- pour sortir mes jambes des draps et prends appui d'une main sur mon lit, de l'autre dans celle que Jack me tend. À peine mes pieds poussent-ils sur le sol que je ressens une vive douleur dans les jambes et je ne peux réprimer un geignement qui n'échappe malheureusement pas à Jack.

\- Rassieds-toi, me dit-il en appuyant sur mes épaules pour me faire m'assoir.

\- Non, j'ai pas mal, m'obstinai-je.

\- Marche un coup, réclama-t-il.

Je pose un pied devant et la grimace de douleur sur mon visage me trahis.

\- Tu vois ? fit-il en voulant encore une fois m'assoir sur le lit.

\- Non !

Je m'appuie un peu plus sur sa main car j'ai de plus en plus mal et il semble s'en rendre compte car il me lâche pour que je retombe, ce qui fonctionne. Je me retrouve sur les fesses et n'ai pas de meilleure idée que de bouder.

\- Je te l'avais dit, marmonna-t-il avec un air supérieur.

Je le foudroie du regard mais ne cherche même pas à me relever. À vrai dire, j'en suis incapable. Ca aussi, il le comprend, car il s'abaisse pour passer un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mes épaules, puis me soulève comme une princesse. Je garde mes bras croisés et la tête baissée ainsi que la lèvre inférieur légèrement avancée tandis qu'il me dépose sur le lit. En voyant mon expression boudeuse, il rit, ce qui fait que je lui lance un regard digne des plus grands assassins rajoutant à son hilarité.

\- Pourrie gâtée, ria-t-il, t'es pas habituée à ce que je te refuse quelque chose.

\- Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi ! me défendis-je.

\- Et tu m'en veux de ne pas te laisser te faire mal en marchant ? demanda-t-il d'un air rieur.

Je ne réponds rien et il comprend parfaitement.

\- Tu me fais la tête ?

Je ne réponds toujours rien et il rigole derechef. Il s'approche ensuite pour me lever le menton d'une main délicate et je détourne la tête car je sais que je ne résisterais jamais à ses yeux. Cependant, il me le reprend et quand mon regard croise le sien, je suis toujours contrariée mais ne peux en détourner les yeux.

\- Tu me fais la tête ? répéta-t-il avec ce sourire si énervant mais pourtant si irrésistible.

\- Oui, répondis-je le plus froidement possible.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne réagis pas. _Ne répond pas, ne répond pas..._ Bien sûr que non, j'ai encore Fierté ! Mais je l'aime tant... _Ne répond pas !_

Il décolle ses lèvres des miennes et son regard m'hypnotise littéralement.

\- Et là, tu me fais toujours la tête ?

Je suis furieuse mais ne peux résister et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. _Pff, soumise !_ Je sens ses lèvres sourire et essaie de le lui enlever en l'embrassant avec plus de passion, ce qui ne fait que l'agrandir.

\- Je te déteste, déclarai-je.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, me provoqua-t-il.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau puis me pose sur le lit en soupirant.

\- S'il te plait... le suppliai-je en voulant à tout prix me lever de ce foutu lit.

\- Non, refusa-t-il. Boude si ça te chante mais tu ne bougeras pas.

Je ne réponds rien et au bout de quelques minutes, les autres arrivent tous. Je les salue uns par uns et Anna me demande :

\- Elsa, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

\- Parce qu'elle sait plus tenir debout, répondit Jack.

\- Premièrement, tu t'appelles "Jack", pas "Elsa", répliquai-je. Et deuxièmement, je sais parfaitement tenir debout !

\- Donc tu t'es pas étalée sur le cul, tout à l'heure ?

Je ne dis rien et il parait fier tandis que les autres semblent comprendre le problème. Nous discutons tous ensemble quelques temps, parlant tantôt de l'ABS, tantôt du fait de mouiller sa brosse à dents avant ou après y avoir mis du dentifrice. En me souvenant que "ABS" signifie "Anti-Bloody Scar", une idée me traverse l'esprit.

\- Il faudrait se trouver un nom, déclarai-je.

\- Bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Eugène. Alors... toi, ce sera "Elsa". Lui, ce sera "Harold" et elle "Anna", lui on pourrait l'appeler "Krist...

\- Mais non, crétin ! le coupai-je. Je parlais du groupe. On a pas de nom, on est juste "le groupe".

\- Et alors, ça nous suffis, non ? fit Astrid.

\- Non, il faut que les gens nous connaissent comme une équipe, quelque chose qui marquera leurs esprits et qui...

\- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on ne se fasse pas connaitre, justement, me rappela Raiponce. C'est ce que t'avais dit à Darwin.

\- Mais à ce moment-là, on était pas les personnes les plus recherchées du continent, expliquai-je. Maintenant, tout le pays nous connait comme de dangereux terroristes à éliminer à tout prix, il suffit qu'on sorte et que quelqu'un soit attentif pour qu'il appelle les bloody scar. Et si, justement, on faisait tout pour que quand les gens nous reconnaissent, ils essaient de nous cacher ? On leur montre que nous ne sommes pas les véritables ennemis et que nous les soutenons, ils seront de notre côté ! Ils nous connaitraient comme les descendants de Jésus, leurs sauveurs !

\- Putain, c'est pas con ! s'exclama Harold.

\- Après tout, s'ils nous connaissent déjà, autant que ce soit en bien, admit Kristof.

\- T'as raison, c'est un bon plan, rajouta Josh.

\- J'ai toujours raison, acquiesçai-je.

Je tourne la tête vers Jack et il me sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- Mais pour qu'ils nous connaissent, il leur faut un nom sur les lèvres, déclarai-je.

Las, un silence de réflexion intense fait place au dialogue et Anna s'écrie :

\- Ho ! Je sais : _Teamten._

\- Quoi ? _Teamten_ , t'es sérieuse ? s'étonna Eugène.

\- Ben vas-y, dis-le si t'as mieux ! s'énerva Anna.  
\- Absolument : l _es dix forces_ , à la française.  
\- Alors là, tu rêves, dit platement Astrid. Je refuse de porter un nom aussi ridicule !  
\- Et que dites vous de _tenstrengths_ ? proposa Harold.  
\- Il y a pas pire, c'est non, refusa Raiponce.  
\- Hum... _intensity_? demanda Mérida.  
\- Bande d'idiots, vous allez me dire le rapport ? se moqua Jack.  
\- Nous, on cherche alors tais-toi et propose des trucs au lieu de tout dénigrer ! s'indigna Josh.  
Ils commencent alors tous à se disputer pour trouver un nom de groupe tandis que je cherche en solo.  
Harde. Notre tâche va être harde. Et pourtant, du fond de nos coeurs, nous voulons réussir. Harde, fond, harde, fond, ardeur, profond, ardeur et profondeur... ardeur des profondeurs. Non, ça sonne bizarre... et puis, ILLUMINATI !  
\- _Ardor of the depths_ ! m'exclamais-je.  
Dans tous le brouhaha, personne ne m'a entendu. Bon, il va falloir prendre des mesures assez radicales. Je me fais descendre la température de quelques degrés, ce qui attire automatiquement l'attention des autres sur moi.  
\- Ardor of the depths, répétais-je.  
Ils semblent tous pris au dépourvu mais ça à l'air de leur plaire car ils affichent des airs d'illuminés.  
\- Ça me plaît, déclara Harold.  
\- Par contre, ce sera long, fit remarquer Mérida.  
\- C'est simple, on prend que les initiales, dit Jack.  
\- AOTD ? récita Anna. C'est pas un peu chelou ?  
\- On a qu'à inverser les lettres, proposai-je. ATOD.  
\- Perso, j'adore, dit Jack.  
Je m'approche du mieux que je peux et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.  
\- Alors c'est officiel, conclut Eugène. Dorénavant, on sera Ardor of the depths et en plus court, l'ATOD.


	34. Chapter 34 : Description

La douleur.

C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque mes pensées s'éveillent, sans pour autant que j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai des courbatures et je pense que c'est le fait d'avoir crispé mes muscles pendant la très longue torture de Jedusor. Je suis allongée sur le côté, le bras passé sous la tête, et j'ouvre les yeux en voyant Jack à mon chevet. Il dessine encore, comme la première fois que je me suis réveillée torturée, et me remarque assez vite.

\- Salut, dit-il.

Je veux le saluer à mon tour mais ma bouche est trop pâteuse et c'est comme si elle refusait de s'ouvrir, que ma gorge refusait de sortir un son.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Salut.

Un peu en retard. C'est comme si le signal que j'essayais d'envoyer à mon cerveau n'était arrivé que maintenant. Allez, plus vite !

\- Je vais bien, répondis-je automatiquement d'une voix faible.

Il me jette un regard signifiant qu'il en doute et je me corrige.

\- Je... j'ai mal un peu partout... et je...

J'essaie de me redresser mais c'est douloureux.

\- Aïe, ne pus-je m'empêcher de sortir.

\- Tu _aïes_ , conclut-il.

Je me rends compte que c'est en fait ce que j'ai dis et ne peux réprimer un sourire tandis que lui aussi sourit mais d'un air soucieux. Même plier les coins de ma bouche pour faire ce sourire est douloureux.

\- Oui, je aïe, essayai-je pour le détendre.

Il approche sa main pour me prendre dans ses bras mais se stoppe dans son geste, la main à quelques centimètres de mon épaule, semblant hésiter.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Je sais qu'il a peur que je sursaute ou autre chose comme je l'ai fais la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, je ne me sens pas méfiante et hoche la tête. Il soupire de soulagement et me prends doucement dans ses bras.

\- C'est douloureux, dis-je en parlant des courbatures qui me font souffrir dans n'importe quelle position.

Il serre moins fort mais moi, je le serre plus fort, et les larmes commencent à couler. Je sanglote légèrement et il dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

\- Merci.

Il est surpris que je le remercie et me demande :

\- De quoi ?

\- D'abord, de m'avoir sauvé. Et ensuite, d'être là pour moi.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'était douloureux de te voir souffrir, j'ai encore préféré me faire torturer par Jedusor. Et je serais toujours là pour toi, promit-il.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu te mettes en danger pour moi, compris ? fis-je d'un ton plus ou moins autoritaire.

\- Pas question, j'ai ressentis quelques secondes ce que tu as ressentis pendant des heures, c'était horrible, expliqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir ainsi, je refuse. Et d'ailleurs, bien joué pour Jedusor.

Je soupire de son entêtement mais je suis au moins d'accord avec lui sur une chose : c'était horrible. Rien que d'y penser, je recommence à trembler.

\- Elsa, doucement, me calma-t-il. Il ne reviendra plus jamais, maintenant.

Je hoche la tête et me calme non sans difficultés, mais j'y parviens. En fait, je n'ai rien fait, mais comme j'étais au bord de la crise, Jack a simplement déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'oublie tout pour ne me concentrer que sur ce baiser, sur ses lèvres. Il me calme immédiatement et je suis maintenant paisible, mais je refuse tout bonnement de séparer nos lèvres. Même quand Mérida entre pour prendre des nouvelles, il veut se reculer pour lui parler mais j'emprisonne son visage dans mes paumes et le maintiens contre moi. J'ai besoin de ce baiser, c'est comme un besoin primaire. Je le garde encore quelques temps et vous le connaissez, il n'est pas du genre à refuser de m'embrasser. Quand enfin, mes pensées sont vides de tout désagrément et que lui seul les occupe, je le relâche et colle mon front au sien en baissant le regard, reprenant mon souffle. Il redresse ma tête par le menton et je suis forcée de replonger dans ses yeux

\- Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il.  
Nous nous regardons intensément puis entendons un raclement de gorge. Nous tournons la tête en même temps pour découvrir une Mérida mal à l'aise se tenant sur le seuil de la porte. Nous rions un peu puis elle dit d'une voix mal assurée :  
\- Bon, ben je suppose que ça va... Les contacts physique, tout ça... fit-elle en agitant les mains dans des gestes circulaires comme pour tout englober. Pas de problème, si ?  
Je ris derechef.  
\- Non, on aura pas de problème avec ça, déclarai-je. Juste beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de courbatures.  
\- Et peut-être deux ou trois crises, rajouta Jack.  
Je le regarde de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, je suis surprise.  
\- Ne me dis pas que je pourrais te parler de la douleur en détail sans aucun problème, on vient de le voir.  
C'est vrai, je suis redevenue très sensible sur le sujet. Mais désormais, j'ai de quoi me calmer plus facilement. Et si cela consiste à bécoter mon mec... Je ne pense pas que ça me pose de problème, à aucun de nous deux, à vrai dire. Mérida s'avance pour me serrer dans ses bras, soulagée que je sois en meilleur état que la dernière fois.  
\- Tu nous as manqué, me confia-t-elle  
\- J'ai dormis combien de temps ? les questionnai-je en relâchant Mérida.  
\- Un jour entier, dit-elle en reculant. Il est 18h et on est rentré hier vers 16h.  
Je hoche la tête avant de scruter la pièce et de tomber sur le carnet de dessin de Jack. Je lui fais signe de me le montrer et il me le passe avec un sourire que je lui rends. On voit bien que c'est pour lui un soulagement de ne pas me voir replonger comme la dernière fois.  
Et comme la dernière fois, je tourne les pages pour découvrir non seulement les portrait d'avant, mais aussi le mien, le mien, le mien, encore le mien et le mien ainsi que le mien incomplet. Je suis sur une balançoire à regarder les champs environnant. Je suis comme le jour où il m'a retrouvé, à la base, les poignets maintenu par des deux mains sortant de devant le papier. Je suis en train de dormir paisiblement. Je suis en train de combattre des bloody scar dans un appartement. Je suis apparemment concentrée sur quelque chose tout en sortant le couteau de ma tresse. Et je suis en train de jeter un couteau à Jedusor. Sur ce dernier dessin, je ne suis pas complète et il n'a pas encore dessiné mes jambes.  
\- Comment tu fais pour aussi bien dessiner ? demandai-je, impressionnée.  
Il hausse les épaules avec un sourire et je lui rends le carnet en étant toujours surprise des chefs d'oeuvre que j'y ai vu.  
\- Perso, les dessins d'un gosse de 4 ans sont mieux fait que les miens, déclarai-je.  
Jack et Mérida rient et je me joins à eux.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre, me proposa Jack.  
\- Sérieux ? m'étonnais-je. Tu aurais la patience pour ?  
\- Bien sûr, ria-t-il. Et puis, je t'ai jamais vu dessiner, à part les plans d'attaque.  
\- Je ne dessine pas parce que je ne suis pas douée.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il te faut juste un peu d'entraînement, déclara-t-il.  
Je n'en suis pas convaincue. Pour moi, l'art est quelque chose qui ne s'apprend pas. On naît artiste, on ne le devient pas. Pareil pour le chant. Certaines personnes n'ont même pas besoin de cours pour que leur voix soit mélodieuse tandis que d'autres ne font que réciter des notes qui sonnent juste, mais il est clair que la personne étant doté d'un don les surpasse tous. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas débattre là-dessus mais c'est pour vous expliquer que l'on apprend pas le dessin, c'est inné ou pas, et dans le "pas", on ne saura jamais dessiner comme dans l'autre cas.  
\- Je ne pense pas mais si ça t'amuse, fis-je d'un ton joueur.  
\- Je relève le défi.  
Nous nous sourions puis Mérida, dont j'avais oublié l'existence, se manifeste pour nous dire qu'elle va informer les autres que je vais mieux que la première fois et nous la suivons du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce. Je me tourne ensuite vers Jack et l'interroge alors qu'une question me trotte l'esprit.  
\- Le home, les vieux... est-ce qu'ils sont...  
\- Morts ? compléta-t-il.  
Je hoche la tête pour dire que c'est bien le mot que j'allais prononcer.  
\- Non, ils n'ont même pas été là, me rassura-t-il. C'était un piège et on est tombé dedans la tête la première.  
Je me sens bête, juste ça. Je me sens bête d'avoir été piégée aussi facilement. C'est tellement con ! On a été pour sauver des personnes âgées et on a finalement dû se sauver.  
\- Jedusor est mort, cette fois ?  
\- Le couteau a carrément traversé sa tête, révéla-t-il. Planté dans le mur d'en face !

Il mime le geste de lancer le couteau et je me sens soulagée tout en poussant un soupire dû à ce sentiment.

\- Je peux aller rejoindre les autres ? demandai-je avec espoir.

\- Oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-il.

Je bouge - douloureusement à cause de mes courbatures _partout_ \- pour sortir mes jambes des draps et prends appui d'une main sur mon lit, de l'autre dans celle que Jack me tend. À peine mes pieds poussent-ils sur le sol que je ressens une vive douleur dans les jambes et je ne peux réprimer un geignement qui n'échappe malheureusement pas à Jack.

\- Rassieds-toi, me dit-il en appuyant sur mes épaules pour me faire m'assoir.

\- Non, j'ai pas mal, m'obstinai-je.

\- Marche un coup, réclama-t-il.

Je pose un pied devant et la grimace de douleur sur mon visage me trahis.

\- Tu vois ? fit-il en voulant encore une fois m'assoir sur le lit.

\- Non !

Je m'appuie un peu plus sur sa main car j'ai de plus en plus mal et il semble s'en rendre compte car il me lâche pour que je retombe, ce qui fonctionne. Je me retrouve sur les fesses et n'ai pas de meilleure idée que de bouder.

\- Je te l'avais dit, marmonna-t-il avec un air supérieur.

Je le foudroie du regard mais ne cherche même pas à me relever. À vrai dire, j'en suis incapable. Ca aussi, il le comprend, car il s'abaisse pour passer un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mes épaules, puis me soulève comme une princesse. Je garde mes bras croisés et la tête baissée ainsi que la lèvre inférieur légèrement avancée tandis qu'il me dépose sur le lit. En voyant mon expression boudeuse, il rit, ce qui fait que je lui lance un regard digne des plus grands assassins rajoutant à son hilarité.

\- Pourrie gâtée, ria-t-il, t'es pas habituée à ce que je te refuse quelque chose.

\- Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi ! me défendis-je.

\- Et tu m'en veux de ne pas te laisser te faire mal en marchant ? demanda-t-il d'un air rieur.

Je ne réponds rien et il comprend parfaitement.

\- Tu me fais la tête ?

Je ne réponds toujours rien et il rigole derechef. Il s'approche ensuite pour me lever le menton d'une main délicate et je détourne la tête car je sais que je ne résisterais jamais à ses yeux. Cependant, il me le reprend et quand mon regard croise le sien, je suis toujours contrariée mais ne peux en détourner les yeux.

\- Tu me fais la tête ? répéta-t-il avec ce sourire si énervant mais pourtant si irrésistible.

\- Oui, répondis-je le plus froidement possible.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne réagis pas. _Ne répond pas, ne répond pas..._ Bien sûr que non, j'ai encore Fierté ! Mais je l'aime tant... _Ne répond pas !_

Il décolle ses lèvres des miennes et son regard m'hypnotise littéralement.

\- Et là, tu me fais toujours la tête ?

Je suis furieuse mais ne peux résister et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. _Pff, soumise !_ Je sens ses lèvres sourire et essaie de le lui enlever en l'embrassant avec plus de passion, ce qui ne fait que l'agrandir.

\- Je te déteste, déclarai-je.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, me provoqua-t-il.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau puis me pose sur le lit en soupirant.

\- S'il te plait... le suppliai-je en voulant à tout prix me lever de ce foutu lit.

\- Non, refusa-t-il. Boude si ça te chante mais tu ne bougeras pas.

Je ne réponds rien et au bout de quelques minutes, les autres arrivent tous. Je les salue uns par uns et Anna me demande :

\- Elsa, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

\- Parce qu'elle sait plus tenir debout, répondit Jack.

\- Premièrement, tu t'appelles "Jack", pas "Elsa", répliquai-je. Et deuxièmement, je sais parfaitement tenir debout !

\- Donc tu t'es pas étalée sur le cul, tout à l'heure ?

Je ne dis rien et il parait fier tandis que les autres semblent comprendre le problème. Nous discutons tous ensemble quelques temps, parlant tantôt de l'ABS, tantôt du fait de mouiller sa brosse à dents avant ou après y avoir mis du dentifrice. En me souvenant que "ABS" signifie "Anti-Bloody Scar", une idée me traverse l'esprit.

\- Il faudrait se trouver un nom, déclarai-je.

\- Bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Eugène. Alors... toi, ce sera "Elsa". Lui, ce sera "Harold" et elle "Anna", lui on pourrait l'appeler "Krist...

\- Mais non, crétin ! le coupai-je. Je parlais du groupe. On a pas de nom, on est juste "le groupe".

\- Et alors, ça nous suffis, non ? fit Astrid.

\- Non, il faut que les gens nous connaissent comme une équipe, quelque chose qui marquera leurs esprits et qui...

\- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on ne se fasse pas connaitre, justement, me rappela Raiponce. C'est ce que t'avais dit à Darwin.

\- Mais à ce moment-là, on était pas les personnes les plus recherchées du continent, expliquai-je. Maintenant, tout le pays nous connait comme de dangereux terroristes à éliminer à tout prix, il suffit qu'on sorte et que quelqu'un soit attentif pour qu'il appelle les bloody scar. Et si, justement, on faisait tout pour que quand les gens nous reconnaissent, ils essaient de nous cacher ? On leur montre que nous ne sommes pas les véritables ennemis et que nous les soutenons, ils seront de notre côté ! Ils nous connaitraient comme les descendants de Jésus, leurs sauveurs !

\- Putain, c'est pas con ! s'exclama Harold.

\- Après tout, s'ils nous connaissent déjà, autant que ce soit en bien, admit Kristof.

\- T'as raison, c'est un bon plan, rajouta Josh.

\- J'ai toujours raison, acquiesçai-je.

Je tourne la tête vers Jack et il me sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- Mais pour qu'ils nous connaissent, il leur faut un nom sur les lèvres, déclarai-je.

Las, un silence de réflexion intense fait place au dialogue et Anna s'écrie :

\- Ho ! Je sais : _Teamten._

\- Quoi ? _Teamten_ , t'es sérieuse ? s'étonna Eugène.

\- Ben vas-y, dis-le si t'as mieux ! s'énerva Anna.  
\- Absolument : l _es dix forces_ , à la française.  
\- Alors là, tu rêves, dit platement Astrid. Je refuse de porter un nom aussi ridicule !  
\- Et que dites vous de _tenstrengths_ ? proposa Harold.  
\- Il y a pas pire, c'est non, refusa Raiponce.  
\- Hum... _intensity_? demanda Mérida.  
\- Bande d'idiots, vous allez me dire le rapport ? se moqua Jack.  
\- Nous, on cherche alors tais-toi et propose des trucs au lieu de tout dénigrer ! s'indigna Josh.  
Ils commencent alors tous à se disputer pour trouver un nom de groupe tandis que je cherche en solo.  
Harde. Notre tâche va être harde. Et pourtant, du fond de nos coeurs, nous voulons réussir. Harde, fond, harde, fond, ardeur, profond, ardeur et profondeur... ardeur des profondeurs. Non, ça sonne bizarre... et puis, ILLUMINATI !  
\- _Ardor of the depths_ ! m'exclamais-je.  
Dans tous le brouhaha, personne ne m'a entendu. Bon, il va falloir prendre des mesures assez radicales. Je me fais descendre la température de quelques degrés, ce qui attire automatiquement l'attention des autres sur moi.  
\- Ardor of the depths, répétais-je.  
Ils semblent tous pris au dépourvu mais ça à l'air de leur plaire car ils affichent des airs d'illuminés.  
\- Ça me plaît, déclara Harold.  
\- Par contre, ce sera long, fit remarquer Mérida.  
\- C'est simple, on prend que les initiales, dit Jack.  
\- AOTD ? récita Anna. C'est pas un peu chelou ?  
\- On a qu'à inverser les lettres, proposai-je. ATOD.  
\- Perso, j'adore, dit Jack.  
Je m'approche du mieux que je peux et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.  
\- Alors c'est officiel, conclut Eugène. Dorénavant, on sera Ardor of the depths et en plus court, l'ATOD.


	35. Chapter 35 : Clouée au lit

_Ca y est, il a saisit que j'étais réveillée depuis le début._

J'ouvre des yeux emplis de larmes et le regarde avec peur en repassant dans ma tête tout son discours sur cette torture.

\- Elsa, je suis désolé, je pensais pas que t'étais réveillée !

Je ne l'écoute plus, mes oreilles sont restées bloquées sur son discours qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête tandis que je m'efforce d'appuyer sur pause. Je ne lui en veux pas mais là, je pense que je ne vais pas tenir. Je me prends la tête dans les mains pour essayer de me calmer et d'arracher ses précédents mots de ma tête, mais je ne saisis rien et ils se répètent inlassablement tandis que je crie.

" ...tu restes en vie chaque instant et ta seule envie, c'est de mourir pour tout arrêter parce qu'un monde sans cette souffrance te semble inimaginable.", " Tu suffoques mais tu trouves nulle part les mains que tu dois enlever alors tu peux qu'espérer mourir vite", "...elle me parlait d'une brûlure, comme un feu qui se propage.", "...j'étais sûr que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque à chaque battement, mais il tenait et je voulais que ça s'arrête absolument",...

Tout est décris à la perfection, _tout_. Les larmes coulent à flots le long de mes joues et je sens que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. J'enlève les mains de devant mes yeux mais cela ne change plus rien, qu'il fasse noir ou pas, les mains invisibles m'étranglent. Dans mon étouffement, je lâche un sanglot et la sensation de brûlure me revient en mémoire, alors je crie. Je crie à en perdre la voix et me tortille dans tous les sens comme pour échapper à cette seringue, cette piqûre.

Jack pose une main sur mon épaule et je recule, apeurée. Je le vois remuer les lèvres mais je suis devenue comme sourde et n'entends que ces mots "C'était atroce, trop atroce. Cette douleur qu'on ressent... On a mal, mais c'est comme si la douleur n'avait pas d'origine". Non, ça ne s'accorde pas avec ses lèvres, il ne prononce pas les mêmes mots, pourtant ce sont ceux-là que j'entends. Concentre-toi, il a peut-être quelque chose d'important à dire.

Finalement, sa voix m'apparait en échos, comme si quelqu'un parlait à l'autre bout d'une maison et se rapprochait de plus en plus de la pièce.

\- Elsa, c'est pas réel, je te jure que c'est fini, tu ne risques plus rien !

J'ai encore du mal à respirer et les larmes glissent toujours le long de me joues tandis que je recule le plus loin possible sur le lit.

\- Elsa, il est mort ! Ils ne pourront plus jamais avoir de sérum !

Je vois que la glace continue - quand a-t-elle commencé ? - sa propagation infernale dans la pièce et Jack aussi car il se retourne et crie à Eugène :

\- Sors vite !

Eugène sort de la pièce avec une expression d'anxiété et se précipite dans le couloir en refermant la porte.

\- Elsa, écoute-moi, je t'en supplie.

Je secoue la tête pour lui dire que j'en suis incapable, car je suis tout autant incapable de parler, respirant rapidement de courtes bouffées d'air.

\- Il va falloir que je te prenne la main pour contenir ton pouvoir, Elsa...

Je ramène en vitesse mes mains contre ma poitrine, souhaitant par dessus-tout éviter l'électricité.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il.

Je hoche la tête tout en soufflant toujours en vitesse accélérée dans l'espoir de mieux respirer, mais j'ai du mal.

\- Ok, alors laisse-moi prendre ta main sinon tu risques de tout geler...

J'hésite, mais je n'ai pas enduré toute cette souffrance pour tuer finalement moi-même ma famille. Je tends donc doucement la main vers lui, tremblant comme jamais auparavant je l'ai fais lors de mes crises, et il s'en saisit lentement. En quelques temps, la chambre redevient normale mais le lit est toujours gelé.

\- Jack, j'ai peur, haletai-je.

\- Je sais, mais ça va aller, je te le promets.

Doucement, il remonte ses mains jusque mon bras, mes épaules, mon dos, et je me retrouve bientôt enlacée dans ses bras. Je serre son pull si fort que je ne sens plus mes doigts et je pense même que je ne suis plus la seule à étouffer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé...

Je ne peux réprimer un sanglot que je ravale aussitôt.

\- Je t'en supplie, j'en peux plus, fais quelque chose, murmurai-je en retenant avec une énorme difficulté mes sanglots.

Évidemment, je sais qu'il n'est pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai besoin d'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose mais je veux d'abord être sûr que tu ne sursauteras pas...

\- Fais-le ! Par pitié, fais-le, pleurais-je.

Il me relâche brusquement, ce qui me déconcerte, prend vivement mon visage dans ses douces mains et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aussitôt, le rythme de mon coeur ralentit, je ne tremble presque plus et les larmes cessent leur flot. Je lui rends doucement son baiser en chassant au passage la sensation d'étouffement, mais je décolle brièvement mes lèvres des siennes pour reprendre mon souffle et sans dire mot, je les rassemble derechef. Il semblerait que le glace ai fini de se propager tandis que je passe une main - l'autre est toujours menottée - derrière sa nuque en me saisissant d'une touffe de ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus à moi. Il passe une main derrière ma nuque et une autre dans mon dos en m'embrassant toujours avec passion. Sans réfléchir, comme automatiquement, je le tire pour le rassoir sur le lit il est simplement assis, ses lèvres collées aux miennes, tandis que je passe une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille en les resserrant autour de manière à coller ma poitrine à son torse et finalement, je suis assise sur lui, collée de toute manière possible à son corps parfait, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent après plusieurs minutes intenses, le serre dans mes bras et murmure :

\- Merci.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Chuuut... le coupai-je. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il me compresse un peu plus fort contre lui et nous restons ainsi quelques peu avant que je ne m'endorme - réellement, cette fois - dans cette étreinte.

Je me réveille dans les bras de Jack et je le serre de mes deux bras... ce qui veut dire qu'il m'a retiré mes menottes ! Mais je ne compte plus me relever avant une semaine ( sauf pour les toilettes, pas le choix ).  
Je relève la tête et découvre que Jack était déjà réveillé puis baisse doucement sa tête vers moi en me souriant faiblement.  
\- Ça a été ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- J'ai refais le vieux cauchemar...

En effet, j'ai refais ce cauchemar où je suis au QG de Chicago, je cours dans un couloir sombre qui semble sans fin et retombe dans la salle où je recevais ces piqûres. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas Gaunt mais Jedusor et qu'il posait sa main sur mon visage en entier, ce qui m'empêchait de déchainer ma douleur dans mes cris.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir parlé de ça, hier... s'excusa-t-il encore une fois.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que c'est pas ta faute, tu savais pas que j'étais encore réveillée, répétai-je.

\- Ca n'empêche que je t'ai fais souffrir et ça, je ne me le pardonne pas, déclara-t-il.

\- Peut-être que si j'avais été moins obstinée, tu n'aurais jamais eu cette discussion avec Eugène. Et puis, ça devait sortir, on ressentait que t'avais ce besoin d'en parler...

\- Arrête ! me coupa-t-il. Encore une fois, tu penses à moi, au fait que j'avais envie de m'exprimer, mais même pas au fait que tu ne tiens pas si on en parle, que tu souffres. Encore une fois, tu fais passer les besoins des autres avant les tiens et tu en souffres, surtout hier !

\- Mais je m'en fous, tout ce qui compte, c'est que alliez b...

\- Non, il n'y a pas que ça qui compte, nia-t-il.

\- Pour moi, si.

\- Tu as le droit au bonheur, Elsa. Tu as le droit à vivre ta vie sans te soucier en permanence des autres.

\- Mais je dois vous protéger, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, j'ai une responsabilité envers ma famille, expliquai-je.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout porter sur tes épaules, on sait se protéger, on est plus des enfants...

\- Non, vous êtes des idiots, dis-je froidement.

\- Heu... pourquoi tant de gentillesse ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Parce que tu ne comprends rien à rien. Mais t'es l'idiot que j'aime alors t'es pardonné.

Il veut répliquer mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps en celant ses lèvres par un baiser. Il me le rend mais lorsque je me retire, il parait contrarié.

\- T'es vraiment butée... soupira-t-il.

\- Au moins, je sais l'assumer.

Chlan ! _Hé hé, bien dit !_

\- Je suis pas têtu ! s'indigna-t-il.

Je fais semblant de toussoter pour faire comprendre que oui.

\- Alors ça, c'est une nouvelle ! m'exclamai-je.

Je ris devant la tête d'offusqué qu'il fait et soudain, il semble s'apaiser et me regarde bizarrement, avec douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

\- Rien, j'aime juste te voir heureuse, déclara-t-il.

Je rougis un peu, ce que lui seul arrive à me faire faire, et il me ramène contre son torse d'où je m'étais soulevée pour me moquer.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais, avouai-je.

\- Comment je fais quoi ? m'interrogea-t-il.

\- Pour continuer de m'aimer après tous les ennuis que je te cause.

\- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! s'exclama-t-il en me donnant un petit coup sur le haut de la tête.

\- Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? m'indignai-je.

\- Tu ne m'attires pas d'ennuis, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Ben ta vie doit vraiment être triste, alors... commentai-je. Aïe ! Mais t'as pas fini, oui ?

\- Ma vie est heureuse...

\- Si on oublie le fait qu'on est recherché dans tout le continent et qu'on est en guerre contre le gouvernement, le coupai-je.

\- Elle est devenue heureuse grâce à toi, me dit-il.

\- Je ne vois pas comment. Après tout, tu t'es quand même fait frapper à nos premiers entrainements, ton chez-toi à explosé à cause de moi vu que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de récupérer le convoi, tu as dû me chercher dans une forêt pendant toute une nuit, tu t'es retrouvé à me supplier de revenir parce que j'avais quitté le groupe pendant trois semaines, tu as dû en plus de ça venir me sauver pour être affiché dans les rues comme étant un dangereux criminel, tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des efforts pour contenir mon pouvoir pendant mes crises et tu t'es retrouvé dans une base de bloody scar avec un commandant psychopathe qui pouvait te faire souffrir rien qu'au toucher. Il y a pas à dire, tu mènes la belle vie depuis qu'on se connait ! ironisai-je.

Il soupire de frustration face à mon entêtement et je fais comme si de rien n'était. Il ne veut rien comprendre.

\- Je m'en fous de tout ça, déclara-t-il.

\- Ben tu devrais pas. Trouve au moins une seule raison qui justifie que tu ne m'abandonnes jamais, le défiai-je.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Désolée, trouve autre chose.

\- Je t'aime et ça me suffis amplement, déclara-t-il. J'ai besoin de rien, seulement de toi et de te voir heureuse.

\- T'es fou, mon gars. Ca, c'est sûr !

\- Oui, je suis fou amoureux de toi, ajouta-t-il.

Aussitôt, mon coeur fond comme une guimauve et je me redresse pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu restes un idiot, soufflai-je.

Il rit et m'embrasse derechef avant que je ne me repositionne correctement entre ses bras.

\- Récapitulatif, dit-il. Je suis un idiot fou amoureux de toi qui a une vie triste depuis qu'on se connait mais qui t'aime tellement qu'elle est heureuse.

\- Je retirerais la fin, si j'étais toi, commentai-je.

\- Mais t'es pas moi et elle me convient très bien, me fit-il remarquer.

\- Malheureusement, ne pus-je m'empêcher de marmonner. Aïe ! Pourquoi t'es pas sourd ?

\- Parce que j'ai des oreilles, répondit-il.

\- Les sourds ont des oreilles, il y a juste un problème au niveau d... Mais arrête ! m'indignai-je alors qu'il m'a refrappé à la tête.

\- Alors te fous pas de ma gueule, dit-il.

\- Mais c'est trop tentant, j'y peux rien si tu es si... Hey ! T'es violent, en fait !

Je me masse la tête qu'il a frappé pour la x ème fois.

\- Bien sûr, je suis le gars le plus violent du monde !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et il prend un faux air offensé.

\- Toi ? Le plus violent du monde ? riais-je.

\- Ben quoi, je suis redoutable !

Je ris de plus belle quand je sens des doigts s'agiter près de ma taille et que les chatouilles commencent. Je gesticule dans tous les sens en riant aux éclats et en le suppliant d'arrêter tandis qu'il continue inlassablement cette malfaisance.

\- Dis que je suis invincible ! m'ordonna-t-il.

\- Ce serait mentir ! fis-je en ne pouvant contrôler mes éclats de rire.

\- Mais c'est ça ou je continue...

\- Ok, ok, t'es invincible !

Il me relâche et je souffle un coup. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répliquer quelque chose puis m'enfuir en courant car je suis clouée au lit pour encore trois jours.

\- Ca y est, je te re-déteste, déclarai-je.

Il rit et je le prends dans mes bras en me serrent très fort contre lui.  
\- Mon idiot de mec... murmurai-je affectueusement.  
Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête et je me blottie un peu plus dans ses bras.  
La matinée passe assez vite et bien que j'arrête de vouloir sortir, je cherche des solutions pour guérir plus vite. Cela exaspère Jack mais il ne dit rien car c'est toujours mieux que de devoir m'empêcher de me lever en permanence.  
\- Et Raiponce ne saurait pas me soigner ? demandai-je pour la sixième fois.  
\- Non, soupira-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dis que le pouvoir de Jedusor était très puissant et Raiponce n'arriverait pas à te guérir, sur ce coup.  
\- Quand on y pense, je pourrais peut-être prendre des béquilles...  
\- Non, tu devrais aussi prendre appui sur tes pieds pour te déplacer.  
\- Et des échasses ?  
\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu veux te balader en échasses ?  
\- T'as raison, c'est trop haut.  
Il secoue la tête en signe de désespoir mais je n'y fais pas attention, réfléchissant toujours à un moyen de sortir du lit sans prendre appui sur mes jambes.  
\- Un fauteuil roulant ? proposai-je  
\- Si j'en trouve un, je te préviens, dit-il.  
C'est vrai que la loi qui fait que la plupart des hôpitaux ont été éliminés réduit énormément nos chances de trouver ce genre d'objets.  
\- Elsa, s'il y avait une solution, on l'aurait trouvé, raisonna-t-il.  
Je pousse un soupire de tristesse et il me prend doucement dans ses bras tandis que je baisse la tête d'un air résigné.  
\- Tu verras, ça passera vite... murmura-t-il.  
\- C'est faux.  
Il resserre son étreinte sur moi et une larme coule sur ma joue pour s'écraser sur le pull de Jack en se gelant une fois imprégnée dans le tissu, formant une forme florale et circulaire givrée.  
\- Pleurs pas, j'aime pas te voir triste.  
Je me force à paraître normale pour ne pas le rendre triste à son tour mais c'est une épreuve.  
\- Encore une fois, tu penses à moi plus qu'à toi.  
Il a raison donc je ne réponds rien. Il ne comprends cependant pas mon point de vue et ça me froisse un peu.  
\- Idiot... soufflai-je.  
\- Un idiot qui t'aime, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Un idiot quand même.  
Il pouffe un peu puis me relâche.  
\- Tu veux commencer à dessiner ? proposa-t-il.  
C'est vrai qu'il m'avait dit qu'il allait m'apprendre mais ça m'était totalement sortis de la tête. Je hoche la tête et il sort son carnet d'un tiroir.  
Il commence ensuite à m'apprendre les bases et comprends que je n'exagérais pas quand je disais que j'étais très nulle. J'essaie de me concentrer mais rien n'y fait : ma fleure ressemble à un nuage difforme.  
\- Pauvre fleure... entendis-je marmonner Jack.  
Je me sens extrêmement conne et fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je n'arrive même pas à dessiner une misérable rose et voyant qu'il désespère, je lui rappelle :  
\- Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait de la patience !  
\- Oui mais t'as oublié de me dire qu'il faut aussi une capacité à supporter... heu... ben, à supporter les trucs moches.  
Je ne me vexe même pas car je dois reconnaître que le chien que j'ai fait tout à l'heure est particulièrement exécrable. En fait, on dirait une créature que l'on s'imagine sous le lit, étant gamin.  
\- Désolée d'être nulle.  
\- Pas grave, on aura qu'à dire que ce sont des gosses qui ont fait ça et ils y verront que du feu.  
Nous rions puis je lui repasse son carnet. Voyant qu'il n'arrache pas les pages, je suis déconcertée.  
\- Tu jettes pas les dessins ? demandai-je.  
\- Pas question, c'est du dos' ! s'exclama-t-il.

J'ouvre de gros yeux et essaie de lui reprendre le carnet des mains mais il le fourre dans l'armoire à l'autre bout du monde.  
\- Pour la troisième fois en deux jours, je te déteste, déclarai-je.  
\- Je m'amuse bien, moi... ria-t-il.  
Je le foudroie du regard puis il vient pour m'embrasser mais je recule et lui tourne le dos en croisant les bras.  
\- Tu fais la gueule ?  
Je hoche la tête sans me retourner vers lui.  
\- Je peux faire quoi pour me faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu déchires mes dessins, répondis-je.

\- Ah non, ce sont des archives ! s'exclama-t-il.  
Une idée me vient. Si lui ne veut pas détruire les feuilles, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- JOSH ! appelai-je.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il arrive dans la chambre d'un air aussi intrigué que Jack.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Brûle l'armoire.  
Il est ébahis et Jack éclate de rire, mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.  
\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Josh.  
\- Pose pas de question et fais-le, s'il te plaît, demandai-je.  
\- Non, il doit savoir que c'est parce que _Madame_ dessine comme un pied et que j'ai gardé les feuilles, dit Jack.  
Je lui lance un regard noir auquel il répond par l'hilarité.  
\- Je vais lui montrer, dit-il.  
 _Quoi ?_ J'ouvre de gros yeux et l'attrape par la manche pour le retenir.  
\- Non, c'est bon, m'exclamais-je. Je ne râle plus ! Je ne râle plus !  
 _Empêche-le d'y aller !_ Il rit mais se dégage de mon bras en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.  
\- Frost, tu vas le regretter ! m'écriai-je.

 _Il a pas intérêt à faire ça !_  
\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, rigola-t-il en sortant le carnet.  
\- Non, JACK !  
Il tend le carnet à Josh qui le saisi d'une main hésitante. _Dis-lui, il doit t'écouter à tout prix !_  
\- Lâche-ça tout de suite ! Brûle-le ! Non, ne l'ouvre pas !  
Trop tard. _Non !_ Jack lui montre les pages et Josh commence à rire. _Pitié, qu'il n'arrive pas à la voiture, pas la voiture..._  
\- C'est quoi ? interrogea Josh. Un carton avec une porte ?  
\- Une voiture, expliqua Jack.

 _Je déteste les véhicules !_ Ils rient tandis que je deviens blanche de colère.  
\- JACK ! criai-je.  
\- Oui, mon amour ? fit-il d'une voix amusée.

 _Je souffre ! Je suis à l'agonie, putain... Je me fais frappé mais là, c'est genre hyper violent !_

\- TU AS EXACTEMENT 10 SECONDES POUR DÉCHIRER CES PAGES ! tempêtai-je.  
\- Sinon quoi ?

 _Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, petit con !_ Je ne réponds rien et il pense que je n'ai rien en tête, mais bien au contraire...  
\- 7... 6... 5...

 _J'ai pas envie de te forcer à faire ça, Elsa, tu le sais. Mais on va être obligée..._ Ils rient et je suis plus que furieuse.  
\- 4... 3... 2... T'es sûr de toi ?  
\- Absolument, affirma-t-il.

 _Mauvaise réponse._  
\- 1 et 0, conclu-je.  
 _Go !_ Je retire brusquement mes draps et me lève en trombe du lit. Il ouvre de gros yeux et laisse tomber le carnet.  
\- ELSA !  
J'ai extrêmement mal et c'est à peine si je tiens debout. Je pousse d'ailleurs un geignement de douleur et fait la grimace, mais je m'efforce de tenir. Il se précipite vers moi et essaie de me rassoir, mais je me débats et tombe au sol en me tenant les jambes qui souffrent plus que tout. Mais malgré cela, j'essaie de me relever.  
\- T'ES FOLLE ? me cria Jack.  
\- Déchire ces foutus pages !  
Josh lui passe le carnet en vitesse et Jack s'empresse d'en arracher les pages sur lesquelles sont marqués mes affreux dessins. _Pfiou, sauvée._  
\- C'est bon, t'es contente ?  
J'abandonne les efforts pour me relever et me laisse lourdement retomber de ce que j'avais réussi à bouger. Les larmes de douleur coulent d'elles-mêmes tandis que je me tiens les jambes en geignant. Jack se poste à mes côtés mais n'ose pas encore me prendre dans ses bras de peur de me faire mal. À ce stade, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir plus mal au jambes mais il semblerait qu'il y ait pire car il n'agit toujours pas.  
\- Tu ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil ! m'ordonna-t-il.  
\- Ça risque pas ! acceptai-je en serrant les dents.  
Il ose enfin me prendre dans ses bras et me soulève du sol comme les autres fois. Je m'agrippe à son cou et lorsqu'il veut me déposer sur le lit, je ne le lâche pas.  
\- Tu me laisses, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Non.  
Il soupire et essaie tant bien que mal de me séparer de lui, mais c'est comme si on avait soudé mes mains entre elles.  
\- Émets ta condition, dit-il d'un air lasse.  
Il me connaît par coeur.  
\- Un bisou.  
Il m'embrasse et presque aussitôt, la soudure entre mes mains se brise et je retombe brusquement sur le lit, comme une feuille morte descendant en automne. Il se recule et soupire en ramassant son carnet. Josh est déjà sorti quand il se tourne vers moi.  
\- Tu es susceptible, bornée et pourrie-gâtée, énuméra-t-il.  
\- Oui, oui et non. Je ne suis pas pourrie-gâtée, juste convaincante ! me défendis-je.  
\- Ben t'étonnes pas si tu as quelques jours en plus clouée au lit après la scène que tu viens de nous faire !  
C'est vrai que je viens d'allonger d'au moins une journée ma semaine d'immobilité.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à déchirer ces pages plus tôt !  
\- Quelques dessins ne valent pas la peine de risquer de ne plus savoir marcher du tout ! s'exclama-t-il.  
 _Non, tu n'as pas intérêt ! Je te l'interdis, Elsa, non..._

\- Je suis désolée ! criai-je.  
 _NOOOOOOON ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME FAIRE TUER !_ Pars, je dois oublier ma fierté, sur ce coup.  
\- Je suis désolée, répétais-je. Ok ? J'étais sur les nerfs et j'ai péter les plombs. Je sais que j'aurais pas du faire ça mais c'était instantané. Tu me pardonnes?  
Je suis un peu en colère donc j'essaie de me calmer. _À l'aide... Je vais... m... mourir..._  
\- Oui... accepta-t-il. T'es pardonnée... Mais ne refais plus jamais ça.  
\- J'y compte pas. Ça fait un mal de chien !  
\- T'es masochiste ? ironisa-t-il.  
\- Pas aux dernières nouvelles...  
Il ne répond rien à mon sarcasme et je ne brise pas le silence. Finalement, après un long silence vide de toute émotion, il se lève et s'allonge à mes côtés. Je reprends ma position habituelle, blottie dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans son cou et la jambe gauche légèrement montée sur la sienne dans un geste possessif. Je me détends en fermant les yeux sans pour autant chercher le sommeil.

\- Jack ? demandai-je après une paisible éternité.

\- Oui ?

\- Quand cette guerre se terminera-t-elle ?

Il laisse un long silence régner et fini par répondre :

\- Le plus vite possible. Je te promets qu'un jour, on sera libre.


	36. Chapter 36 : Graffiti

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Jack ! le réveillai-je après même pas quelques secondes d'éveil. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Hum... quoi ? marmonna-t-il, encore somnolent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Jack, c'est aujourd'hui que je peux remarcher ! m'exclamai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Bonne anniversaire, fit-il en se rendormant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Mais tu m'écoutes ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je le secoue et il se réveille enfin brusquement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, parfaitement dégourdi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je pousse un soupire lasse mais c'est presque impossible de ne pas être heureuse en sachant que je vais pouvoir refaire usage de mes jambes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je veux me lever ! dis-je en enlevant les draps de mes jambes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Il comprend et se lève normalement en faisant le tour du lit pour venir de mon côté. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ok, mais vas-y doucement, me conseilla-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je hoche la tête avec un grand sourire et il me tend ses mains pour que je puisse m'y soutenir. Il est concentré pour être sûr de me rattraper si je tombe tandis que souffle un grand coup avant de poser pieds à terre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Mes jambes ne me font plus mal du tout et je peux enfin sentir le sol sous mes pieds. Je lève les yeux vers Jack, ivre de bonheur, et les repose sur mes pieds dont j'agite les mollets en riant presque. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Enfin ! m'enthousiasmai-je. Je marche !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Il me sourit et, voyant que je tiens bien, me lâche, non sans garder les bras tendu vers moi pour me rattraper en cas de besoin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je marche ! répétai-je, heureuse comme si je ne l'avais plus fait depuis une décennie. Je marche ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je relève une seconde fois la tête vers Jack qui semble presque aussi heureux que moi, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas plus béat que moi en cet instant. Sans prévenir, je commence à courir hors de la chambre en criant : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- JE MARCHE ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Réveillant tout le QG, je continue à peine 3 secondes debout. Car le problème, c'est que je ne suis plus habituée et je m'étale de tout mon long dans le couloir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Elsa, ça va ? s'inquiéta Jack depuis la chambre en se rapprochant d'après son pas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je le vois apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte et il est déconcerté face à ma position. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Parfaitement, dis-je en me massant les mains. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Il vient vers moi et m'aide à me relever tandis que Kristof et Eugène sortent de leur chambre. Les autres sont certainement trop flemmards pour se lever. Une fois debout, je saute d'excitation et Jack rit du fait que j'agisse comme une gosse de 6 ans à qui on proposerait d'aller rencontrer Barbie. Je ne tiens plus en place et il essaie de me calmer mais je suis beaucoup trop euphorique pour ça. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je savais pas que t'aimais marcher à ce point-là ! s'étonna-t-il./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je n'aime pas rester à rien faire, je me sentais beaucoup trop inutile, expliquai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Génial ! s'exclama Eugène. Si tu veux être utile, va faire à bouffer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je le foudroie du regard et attrape le premier objet à portée de main - un sac à Raiponce - pour lui lancer dessus. Il referme la porte de sa chambre avant de la rouvrir et de prendre le sac qui est tombé par terre. Il revient ensuite dans le salon et je pars déjeuner avec les autres. J'aimerai faire des pancakes mais par esprit de contradiction, je ne dois pas cuisiner. emEt puis quoi, encore ? Autant lui astiquer les godasses, aussi ! /emJ'ai encore Fierté ! Je prends donc des céréales et commence à faire tout sauf rester assise. Je vais à la cave pour m'exercer aux armes, je vais faire des abdos dehors, je vais courir dans les environs, mais je refuse de rester assise. Jack supporte à mes côtés mon hyperactivité constante sans rien dire car il sait que ça me fait du bien et le soir, je suis à la limite de refuser de m'allonger dans le lit. Je suis encore trop énergisée pour m'endormir et, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je me lève pour sortir de la chambre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tu vas où ? me demanda Jack, apparemment réveillé. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Dans le salon, je pense que je vais me faire un film ou quoi mais j'arrive pas à dormir, répondis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Il médite ma réponse et se lève à son tour. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je reste avec toi, déclara-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je souris et il vient avec moi regarder le film. Je gesticule énormément et cela semble l'agacer, mais je ne fais même pas exprès. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je vais faire du popcorn, dis-je après quelques minutes de film, à peine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je me lève et cours presque jusque dans la cuisine en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. Je mets les grains à chauffer et ils commencent à exploser en de petites boules jaunes sous le couvercle de verre qui les recouvrent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tu sautes autant que le popcorn, dit une voix derrière moi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je me retourne pour voir Jack arriver avec un grand sourire qui me fait fondre de l'intérieur. Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que je passe les miennes à son cou. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je suis juste trop contente d'être debout, répondis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ah bon ? J'aurais pas cru. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je m'esclaffe mais suis bientôt interrompue par ses lèvres. Je me soulève sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et notre baiser s'intensifie tandis que mes paumes emprisonnent son visage pour être sûre qu'il n'échappera pas de la prison de mes lèvres. Il redescend ses mains et me soulève sur le plan de travail. Je referme mes jambes autour de sa taille et il redescend ses lèvres dans mon cou. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Notre passion dure jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de cramé nous ramène à la réalité. Je tourne la tête vers le popcorn en même temps que Jack et nous rions avant de repousser rapidement la poil sur le côté de la plaque. Je replonge mon regard dans celui de Jack et laisse tomber le film et le popcorn pour le moment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"* * */span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je me suis finalement endormie dans les bras de Jack, sur le canapé, mais me réveille seule et dans notre lit. Je sors de la chambre en vitesse, quittant ce lieu infernal que je ne connais maintenant que trop bien, pour partir sous la douche. En tant que grande distraite, je ne me rends compte de la présence de Jack dans celle-ci qu'une fois entrée. Je sors sous ses rires face à ma distraction et attends qu'il ait fini. Une fois prête, je m'active à ce que je peux et remarque que tous ont l'air de m'attendre dans le salon. J'arrive d'un pas hésitant et ils me regardent m'avancer avec des airs sérieux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Il y a un problème ? m'enquis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Non, me rassura Astrid. C'est juste qu'Harold a eu une idée importante pour la suite de nos opérations. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je pousse un soupire de soulagement et m'assieds aux côtés de Jack en écoutant ce qu'Harold a à dire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ben j'avais pensé que... vu qu'on doit faire connaitre notre groupe, l'ATOD, à la population, on pourrait un peu imiter le genre de trucs qu'ils font dans Sexy Dance 4 - pour ma défense, c'est Mérida qui a voulu que je regarde avec elle. Ils appellent ça les flash mob mais nous, on va pas danser. On fera genre... je sais pas, on se fond dans la masse et on surprend les bloody scar en les tuant. Pendant ce temps, Jack fait un graffiti de notre nom sur un mur et on met juste une personne pour être sûr qu'il se fasse pas voir. Puis, on part et on laisse les gens avec le graffiti pour qu'ils sachent qu'on est avec eux. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alors là, c'est l'idée la plus géniale que j'ai jamais entendue ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vous voyez, quand on vous dis que Sexy Dance, c'est bien ! s'exclama Raiponce à l'adresse des garçons. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Nous rions puis je félicite Harold./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- C'est brillant ! On a juste à mettre au point l'attaque puis on démarre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ils acquiescent et nous prévoyons le plan tandis que Jack fait des brouillons de son futur graffiti. Eugène est désigné pour monter la garde car si jamais Jack se fait voir pas les bloody scar, c'est foutu, l'intérêt du plan étant le graffiti. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"À 15h, nous sortons du QG ( sauf Anna et Raiponce, naturellement ) accoutrés de fanfreluches de grands-mères. Je porte un long manteau descendant jusqu'un peu en-dessous des genoux, verts kaki et délavé. De sortes, je n'ai eu qu'à mettre un jean et de bêtes chaussures, mais j'ai en revanche été obligée de porter un chapeau violet extravagant et s'accordant peu avec l'exécrable manteau, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil qui me font des yeux de mouches./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"J'avance à pas rapide dans la ville et me place à l'endroit prévu. Je vois les autres se poster à leurs places et chuchote dans mon appareil :/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Jack, on attend plus que ton signal. Fais attentions aux chiens, cette fois, blaguai-je./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- emHaha, très drôle/em, grogna-t-il. emC'est bon, je suis prêt./em/span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / /span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- On peut commencer, chuchotai-je./spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je démarre les opérations en marchant vers la fontaine. Une fois là, je "tombe" dedans. Un bloody scar s'approche en me hurlant dessus que violer un monument public est punissable de mort et me traîne en dehors de l'eau. Je le regarde sans rien dire et il est déconcerté./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Madame, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais nous allons devoir avertir votre famille de votre arrestation, me dit-il/span qspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"uand même./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous me connaissez, déclarai-je./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il est surpris et se demande sûrement ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête mais moi, je regarde Astrid au loin qui sort d'un magasin avec la main dans la poche de son gun. Elle s'approche d'un bloody scar et commence à lui parler, je sais donc que je dois un peu traîner les chose alors je le fais./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je m'avance dans la foule, suivie du bloody scar, et tire au hasard un homme par le bras. Il est complètement pris au dépourvu mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Mais que faites-vous ? s'étonna le bloody scar./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous me connaissez, lui aussi./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il à l'homme que je tiens par le poignet./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je n'ai jamais vu cette femme de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt;  
line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Tout le monde sur cette place me connaît, dis-je. J'en suis sûre./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous n'êtes pas une célébrité ! me dit le bloody scar./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Non, en effet, acquiesçai-je./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je me recule de quelques pas et vois qu'Astrid est en train de s'énerver avec le bloody scar. C'est le signal. Je me place au centre de la place et monte sur le rebord de la fontaine, ce qui attire les regards./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Tout le monde me connait ! clamais-je haut et fort./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous êtes complètement folle ! cria un homme./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? demandai-je avant de me retourner vers le bloody scar. Vous non-plus ?/span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Arrêtez ce cinéma, m'ordonna-t-il. C'est ridicule !/span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Personne ne me reconnait ? criai-je en ignorant son ordre./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Aucune personne dans la foule ne semble me reconnaître et certains font signe que non de la tête, mais tous les regards sont rivés sur moi./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je défais mon manteau et jette mon chapeau dans ma fontaine avant d'envoyer valser ces horribles lunettes non loin. Je défais ensuite mon chignon pour laisser retomber la tresse de mes cheveux sur mon épaule et toute la place pousse un cri d'effroi. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Et là, vous me reconnaissez ?/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Aussitôt, le bloody scar sort son fusil et la foule s'éloigne le plus possible. Il prend l'homme que j'avais accosté et pointe son arme sur sa tempe./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Rends-toi ou je le tue, dit-il./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Non et non, le provoquai-je. En revanche.../spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je lève les doigts en l'air et Harold, le sniper de l'opération, tire une balle dans la tête du bloody scar dès que je claque des doigts. Il s'effondre au sol et l'homme me regarde avec un mélange de gratitude et de surprise dans le regard. Les bloody scar sur la place sont maintenant tous tournés vers moi et par conséquent, ignorent les autres./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous êtes cernée, dit l'un d'eux. Rendez-vous !/span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous me croyez vraiment assez bête pour venir seule ? m'étonnais-je. C'est vexant, vous savez !/span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Dans les secondes qui suivent, les autres tuent les bloody scar par derrière et je m'élance vers la foule d'où je vois sortir six bloody scar armés jusqu'aux dents./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je givre le sol et glisse dessus pour arriver plus vite auprès d'eux. Une fois là, je tends les paumes en avant et des pics de glace sortent de mes paumes pour entrer dans les canons de leur fusils et les briser. Je m'arrête au centre du petit cercle et ils jettent leurs armes en voulant m'attaquer au corps à corps, mais j'en gèle deux tout en sortant le couteau de ma tresse pour le lancer sur un troisième. Les trois autres entrent en collisions alors que je me jette à terre et roule sur le côté pour éviter de me faire prendre./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ils se relèvent et je prends déjà le couteau du cadavre pour le lancer directement dans le crâne d'un autre. Les deux autres sont maintenant plutôt proches de moi et je ne peux en geler qu'un seul avant de me faire renverser par le dernier. Nous roulons trois tours sur le sol avant qu'il ne finisse sur moi, les mains essayant tant bien que mal de se resserrer autour de ma gorge. Je relève brusquement mon genou droit pour lui mettre dans l'entrejambes et il crie de douleur avant de lâcher sa prise sur mon cou en tombant sur le côté. Je roule rapidement sur lui tout en sortant un couteau de ma botte et m'apprête à le poignarder, mais il me retient juste à temps et la lame est à quelques centimètres de son torse. Je pousse de toutes mes forces mais c'est un homme, il est donc plus fort que moi. Je donne un coup de pied dans son tibia et me penche en lui mettant un/span vspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"iolent coup de boule sur la tête. Je sens sa prise sur le couteau glisser et enfin, la lame perce sa cage thoracique. Je me relève vivement et vois que les gens autour sont ébahis. /spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Écoutez-moi tous ! m'écriai-je./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je cours vers la fontaine sur laquelle je remonte pour me faire entendre./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis ! Ce sont eux ! clamai-je en désignant les corps des bloody scar sur le sol. J'avais une vie avant cette nuit du météore, comme vous,. Et le gouvernement m'a pris la seule chose que je possédais encore : ma liberté. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous en avez marre d'être en danger alors que c'est la police qui vous menace. Les bloody scar sont des pions, le gouvernent est le roi. À nous de jouer les bonnes pièces pour gagner cette guerre. Parce que ce n'est pas un jeu mais bien une guerre. /spanCspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"'est une bataille que nous livrons jours et nuits dans ce monde pour libérer le continent du gouvernement. Je suis une jeune fille ayant l'espoir de vivre un jour une vie normale et tout comme vous, j'ai des rêves, des envies, des plaisirs et bien d'autres choses. Mais en aucun cas je ne cherche le pouvoir ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie tranquille. On vous a menti : nous ne sommes pas les terroristes, ce sont eux ! Alors je vous le dis : n'oubliez pas qui est votre véritable ennemi./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt;  
line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Personne n'applaudit mais je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais... Attendez, quelqu'un frappe dans ses mains... non, ils sont deux... maintenant trois... une dizaine et bientôt toute la place. Quand j'entends quelque chose qui me glace le sang, le faisant devenir encore plus froid qu'il ne l'était déjà./spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- emHAAA !/em hurla la voix de Jack./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Jack ! criai-je en me précipitant vers le lieu du graffiti. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je sprint jusque là et je vois Jack se tenant la jambe, adossé au mur tandis qu'Eugène coupe la veine d'un bloody scar avec son couteau. Je ne me préoccupe pas de lui et rejoins Jack qui serre les dents en essayant de retenir ses geignements de douleur. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Jack ! répétai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je regarde sa jambe avec anxiété en me doutant qu'elle doit être cassée. Un trou qui semble être fait par une balle est encré dans son pantalon qui se tâche de sang. Quelques instants plus tard, je suis rejointe par les autres, puis Harold et Kristof porte Jack dans la Jaguar ( on est spécialisé dans le vole de voiture ) et nous repartons vers le QG. Le graffiti était déjà fini, mais je me pose la question : comment cela se fait-il qu'il se soit fait tirer dessus alors qu'Eugène était sensé monter la garde ? Eugène ! Je rentre dans le QG et les autres vont porter Jack dans notre chambre tandis que Raiponce se précipite pour aller le soigner, mais je ne vais pas le voir tout de suite. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- EUGÈNE ! hurlai-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je m'avance dans le salon où je le trouve relever et qui me regarde d'un air intrigué. Je m'approche et le pousse violemment en arrière d'un coup sur le torse. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- T'ÉTAIS SENSÉ LE PROTÉGER ! criai-je. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS, BORDEL ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Elsa, j'étais distrait.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Distrait... répétai-je d'un air moqueur. DISTRAIT ? MAIS CA EXPLIQUE TOUT ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il recule, apeuré, mais je m'avance toujours vers lui furieusement et le repousse une seconde fois en arrière. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- ON EST PAS DISTRAIT QUAND ON EST EN MISSION, C'EST LA BASE ! l'engueulais-je. ET ON PARLAIT PAS QUE DE TA PETITE PERSONNE, IL Y AVAIT JACK, AUSSI ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je le pousse une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit plaqué au mur. Je me colle à lui et le gifle violement avant de sentir des bras me retenir par-derrière. Je me débats du mieux que je peux mais Josh est bien trop fort et me ramène quelques pas plus loin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Elsa, calme-toi ! s'exclama-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Non ! Il avait qu'à être moins con ! m'écriai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je suis désolé... s'excusa-t-il./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Ta gueule ! le coupai-je. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses à deux balles, t'aurais du faire ton boulot et c'est tout ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Mais j.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- TU LA FERMES, OK ? rugis-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- J'y peux rien si j'étais occupé ! se défendit-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- T'AVAIS PAS À ÊTRE OCCUPÉ À AUTRE CHOSE QUE DE LE PROTÉGER ! tempêtai-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Il y a pas que lui qui compte ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- MAIS TU AVAIS UN DEVOIR, UNE MISSION ! TU SAIS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ? CA VEUT DIRE QUE TU AVAIS DÉJÀ QUELQUE CHOSE À FAIRE, DONC T'AVAIS PAS À ÊTRE OCCUPÉ AVEC TES TRUCS DE MERDE ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je sens le bout de mes doigts se geler mais n'y fais même pas attention. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- TU AVAIS UNE TÂCHE ET TU L'AS SUPERBEMENT IGNORÉ ALORS SI J'ÉTAIS TOI, JE ME TASSERAIS COMME LE TAS DE MERDE QUE TU ES ! l'insultai-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je t'interdis de me traiter de tas de merde ! s'indigna-t-il en haussant le ton. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- T'AS RAISON, T'ES PAS UN TAS DE MERDE, JUSTE UN ENCULÉ ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il est furieux et s'avance vers moi d'un pas déterminé. Je n'ai plus l'usage de mes bras car ils sont de glace mais je serais prête à me battre avec les pieds si il le faut. Je n'ai cependant pas à m'en donner la peine car Josh l'empêche d'avancer plus et je me fais tirer dans une autre pièce par Harold. Une fois dans celle-ci, il claque la porte et je remarque que je suis dans ma chambre où Jack est allongé sur le lit, une grimace de douleur sur le visage, et Raiponce fini sa chanter. Elle enlève ses cheveux qui sont maintenant recouvert de sang de la jambes de Jack et il se détend un peu avant de lever les yeux vers moi, qui suis immobile, debout, presque entièrement gelée. Raiponce s'empresse de passer ses cheveux teinté de rouge autour de moi et quand je suis entièrement glacée, elle chante et je retrouve rapidement forme normale. Je la remercie et cours presque près de Jack qui me regarde avec un air désolé. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je suis désolé d.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Ne t'excuse pas, le coupai-je. Si l'autre idiot savait faire son boulot, on en serait pas là./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Elsa, j'ai entendu votre engueulade, révéla-t-il. Je veux pas que vous vous disputiez pour ça, c'est qu'une fracture. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Non, Jack. Imagine-toi que le bloody scar ait bien visé, lui expliquai-je. Tu serais mort, à l'heure qu'il est./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il ne répond rien car il sait que j'ai raison et je le prends dans mes bras, soulagée que les bloody scar soit si nuls. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs... murmurai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- C'est bon, je vais bien, me rassura-t-il doucement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je me sépare de lui et me tourne vers Raiponce qui à l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Je lui souris et elle explique à Jack : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Il va falloir que tu portes une attelle pendant une semaine et tu ne pourras pas aller sur le terrain pendant ce temps-là, mais tu pourras marcher. Je te laisses faire l'attelle en glace parce qu'on en a pas et que ça soulagera la plaie. Et Elsa, désolée de t'avoir tâchée de sang. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- C'est pas grave, lui souris-je, c'est un mal pour un bien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Elle me rend mon sourire et sort de la pièce en me laissant avec Jack. Nous restons silencieux longtemps et je finis par me blottir contre lui, hésitante de peur de lui faire mal, mais il semble ne pas souffrir et me serre plus fort dans ses bras. Je m'endors dans le silence et la tranquillité des lieux et suis plus que soulagée qu'il n'ai pas reçu un coup fatal./spanspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"- Jack ! le réveillai-je après même pas quelques secondes d'éveil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Hum... quoi ? marmonna-t-il, encore somnolent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Jack, c'est aujourd'hui que je peux remarcher ! m'exclamai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Bonne anniversaire, fit-il en se rendormant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Mais tu m'écoutes ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je le secoue et il se réveille enfin brusquement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, parfaitement dégourdi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je pousse un soupire lasse mais c'est presque impossible de ne pas être heureuse en sachant que je vais pouvoir refaire usage de mes jambes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je veux me lever ! dis-je en enlevant les draps de mes jambes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Il comprend et se lève normalement en faisant le tour du lit pour venir de mon côté. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ok, mais vas-y doucement, me conseilla-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je hoche la tête avec un grand sourire et il me tend ses mains pour que je puisse m'y soutenir. Il est concentré pour être sûr de me rattraper si je tombe tandis que souffle un grand coup avant de poser pieds à terre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Mes jambes ne me font plus mal du tout et je peux enfin sentir le sol sous mes pieds. Je lève les yeux vers Jack, ivre de bonheur, et les repose sur mes pieds dont j'agite les mollets en riant presque. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Enfin ! m'enthousiasmai-je. Je marche !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Il me sourit et, voyant que je tiens bien, me lâche, non sans garder les bras tendu vers moi pour me rattraper en cas de besoin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je marche ! répétai-je, heureuse comme si je ne l'avais plus fait depuis une décennie. Je marche ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je relève une seconde fois la tête vers Jack qui semble presque aussi heureux que moi, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas plus béat que moi en cet instant. Sans prévenir, je commence à courir hors de la chambre en criant : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- JE MARCHE ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Réveillant tout le QG, je continue à peine 3 secondes debout. Car le problème, c'est que je ne suis plus habituée et je m'étale de tout mon long dans le couloir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Elsa, ça va ? s'inquiéta Jack depuis la chambre en se rapprochant d'après son pas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je le vois apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte et il est déconcerté face à ma position. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Parfaitement, dis-je en me massant les mains. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Il vient vers moi et m'aide à me relever tandis que Kristof et Eugène sortent de leur chambre. Les autres sont certainement trop flemmards pour se lever. Une fois debout, je saute d'excitation et Jack rit du fait que j'agisse comme une gosse de 6 ans à qui on proposerait d'aller rencontrer Barbie. Je ne tiens plus en place et il essaie de me calmer mais je suis beaucoup trop euphorique pour ça. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je savais pas que t'aimais marcher à ce point-là ! s'étonna-t-il./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je n'aime pas rester à rien faire, je me sentais beaucoup trop inutile, expliquai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Génial ! s'exclama Eugène. Si tu veux être utile, va faire à bouffer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je le foudroie du regard et attrape le premier objet à portée de main - un sac à Raiponce - pour lui lancer dessus. Il referme la porte de sa chambre avant de la rouvrir et de prendre le sac qui est tombé par terre. Il revient ensuite dans le salon et je pars déjeuner avec les autres. J'aimerai faire des pancakes mais par esprit de contradiction, je ne dois pas cuisiner. emEt puis quoi, encore ? Autant lui astiquer les godasses, aussi ! /emJ'ai encore Fierté ! Je prends donc des céréales et commence à faire tout sauf rester assise. Je vais à la cave pour m'exercer aux armes, je vais faire des abdos dehors, je vais courir dans les environs, mais je refuse de rester assise. Jack supporte à mes côtés mon hyperactivité constante sans rien dire car il sait que ça me fait du bien et le soir, je suis à la limite de refuser de m'allonger dans le lit. Je suis encore trop énergisée pour m'endormir et, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je me lève pour sortir de la chambre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tu vas où ? me demanda Jack, apparemment réveillé. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Dans le salon, je pense que je vais me faire un film ou quoi mais j'arrive pas à dormir, répondis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Il médite ma réponse et se lève à son tour. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je reste avec toi, déclara-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je souris et il vient avec moi regarder le film. Je gesticule énormément et cela semble l'agacer, mais je ne fais même pas exprès. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je vais faire du popcorn, dis-je après quelques minutes de film, à peine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je me lève et cours presque jusque dans la cuisine en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. Je mets les grains à chauffer et ils commencent à exploser en de petites boules jaunes sous le couvercle de verre qui les recouvrent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Tu sautes autant que le popcorn, dit une voix derrière moi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je me retourne pour voir Jack arriver avec un grand sourire qui me fait fondre de l'intérieur. Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que je passe les miennes à son cou. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Je suis juste trop contente d'être debout, répondis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ah bon ? J'aurais pas cru. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je m'esclaffe mais suis bientôt interrompue par ses lèvres. Je me soulève sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et notre baiser s'intensifie tandis que mes paumes emprisonnent son visage pour être sûre qu'il n'échappera pas de la prison de mes lèvres. Il redescend ses mains et me soulève sur le plan de travail. Je referme mes jambes autour de sa taille et il redescend ses lèvres dans mon cou. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Notre passion dure jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de cramé nous ramène à la réalité. Je tourne la tête vers le popcorn en même temps que Jack et nous rions avant de repousser rapidement la poil sur le côté de la plaque. Je replonge mon regard dans celui de Jack et laisse tomber le film et le popcorn pour le moment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"* * */span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je me suis finalement endormie dans les bras de Jack, sur le canapé, mais me réveille seule et dans notre lit. Je sors de la chambre en vitesse, quittant ce lieu infernal que je ne connais maintenant que trop bien, pour partir sous la douche. En tant que grande distraite, je ne me rends compte de la présence de Jack dans celle-ci qu'une fois entrée. Je sors sous ses rires face à ma distraction et attends qu'il ait fini. Une fois prête, je m'active à ce que je peux et remarque que tous ont l'air de m'attendre dans le salon. J'arrive d'un pas hésitant et ils me regardent m'avancer avec des airs sérieux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Il y a un problème ? m'enquis-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Non, me rassura Astrid. C'est juste qu'Harold a eu une idée importante pour la suite de nos opérations. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Je pousse un soupire de soulagement et m'assieds aux côtés de Jack en écoutant ce qu'Harold a à dire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ben j'avais pensé que... vu qu'on doit faire connaitre notre groupe, l'ATOD, à la population, on pourrait un peu imiter le genre de trucs qu'ils font dans Sexy Dance 4 - pour ma défense, c'est Mérida qui a voulu que je regarde avec elle. Ils appellent ça les flash mob mais nous, on va pas danser. On fera genre... je sais pas, on se fond dans la masse et on surprend les bloody scar en les tuant. Pendant ce temps, Jack fait un graffiti de notre nom sur un mur et on met juste une personne pour être sûr qu'il se fasse pas voir. Puis, on part et on laisse les gens avec le graffiti pour qu'ils sachent qu'on est avec eux. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Alors là, c'est l'idée la plus géniale que j'ai jamais entendue ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vous voyez, quand on vous dis que Sexy Dance, c'est bien ! s'exclama Raiponce à l'adresse des garçons. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Nous rions puis je félicite Harold./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- C'est brillant ! On a juste à mettre au point l'attaque puis on démarre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ils acquiescent et nous prévoyons le plan tandis que Jack fait des brouillons de son futur graffiti. Eugène est désigné pour monter la garde car si jamais Jack se fait voir pas les bloody scar, c'est foutu, l'intérêt du plan étant le graffiti. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"À 15h, nous sortons du QG ( sauf Anna et Raiponce, naturellement ) accoutrés de fanfreluches de grands-mères. Je porte un long manteau descendant jusqu'un peu en-dessous des genoux, verts kaki et délavé. De sortes, je n'ai eu qu'à mettre un jean et de bêtes chaussures, mais j'ai en revanche été obligée de porter un chapeau violet extravagant et s'accordant peu avec l'exécrable manteau, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil qui me font des yeux de mouches./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"J'avance à pas rapide dans la ville et me place à l'endroit prévu. Je vois les autres se poster à leurs places et chuchote dans mon appareil :/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Jack, on attend plus que ton signal. Fais attentions aux chiens, cette fois, blaguai-je./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- emHaha, très drôle/em, grogna-t-il. emC'est bon, je suis prêt./em/span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / /span/emspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- On peut commencer, chuchotai-je./spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je démarre les opérations en marchant vers la fontaine. Une fois là, je "tombe" dedans. Un bloody scar s'approche en me hurlant dessus que violer un monument public est punissable de mort et me traîne en dehors de l'eau. Je le regarde sans rien dire et il est déconcerté./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Madame, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais nous allons devoir avertir votre famille de votre arrestation, me dit-il/span qspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"uand même./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous me connaissez, déclarai-je./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il est surpris et se demande sûrement ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête mais moi, je regarde Astrid au loin qui sort d'un magasin avec la main dans la poche de son gun. Elle s'approche d'un bloody scar et commence à lui parler, je sais donc que je dois un peu traîner les chose alors je le fais./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je m'avance dans la foule, suivie du bloody scar, et tire au hasard un homme par le bras. Il est complètement pris au dépourvu mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Mais que faites-vous ? s'étonna le bloody scar./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous me connaissez, lui aussi./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il à l'homme que je tiens par le poignet./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je n'ai jamais vu cette femme de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt;  
line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Tout le monde sur cette place me connaît, dis-je. J'en suis sûre./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous n'êtes pas une célébrité ! me dit le bloody scar./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Non, en effet, acquiesçai-je./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je me recule de quelques pas et vois qu'Astrid est en train de s'énerver avec le bloody scar. C'est le signal. Je me place au centre de la place et monte sur le rebord de la fontaine, ce qui attire les regards./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Tout le monde me connait ! clamais-je haut et fort./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous êtes complètement folle ! cria un homme./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? demandai-je avant de me retourner vers le bloody scar. Vous non-plus ?/span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Arrêtez ce cinéma, m'ordonna-t-il. C'est ridicule !/span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Personne ne me reconnait ? criai-je en ignorant son ordre./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Aucune personne dans la foule ne semble me reconnaître et certains font signe que non de la tête, mais tous les regards sont rivés sur moi./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je défais mon manteau et jette mon chapeau dans ma fontaine avant d'envoyer valser ces horribles lunettes non loin. Je défais ensuite mon chignon pour laisser retomber la tresse de mes cheveux sur mon épaule et toute la place pousse un cri d'effroi. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Et là, vous me reconnaissez ?/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Aussitôt, le bloody scar sort son fusil et la foule s'éloigne le plus possible. Il prend l'homme que j'avais accosté et pointe son arme sur sa tempe./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Rends-toi ou je le tue, dit-il./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Non et non, le provoquai-je. En revanche.../spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je lève les doigts en l'air et Harold, le sniper de l'opération, tire une balle dans la tête du bloody scar dès que je claque des doigts. Il s'effondre au sol et l'homme me regarde avec un mélange de gratitude et de surprise dans le regard. Les bloody scar sur la place sont maintenant tous tournés vers moi et par conséquent, ignorent les autres./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous êtes cernée, dit l'un d'eux. Rendez-vous !/span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Vous me croyez vraiment assez bête pour venir seule ? m'étonnais-je. C'est vexant, vous savez !/span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Dans les secondes qui suivent, les autres tuent les bloody scar par derrière et je m'élance vers la foule d'où je vois sortir six bloody scar armés jusqu'aux dents./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je givre le sol et glisse dessus pour arriver plus vite auprès d'eux. Une fois là, je tends les paumes en avant et des pics de glace sortent de mes paumes pour entrer dans les canons de leur fusils et les briser. Je m'arrête au centre du petit cercle et ils jettent leurs armes en voulant m'attaquer au corps à corps, mais j'en gèle deux tout en sortant le couteau de ma tresse pour le lancer sur un troisième. Les trois autres entrent en collisions alors que je me jette à terre et roule sur le côté pour éviter de me faire prendre./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ils se relèvent et je prends déjà le couteau du cadavre pour le lancer directement dans le crâne d'un autre. Les deux autres sont maintenant plutôt proches de moi et je ne peux en geler qu'un seul avant de me faire renverser par le dernier. Nous roulons trois tours sur le sol avant qu'il ne finisse sur moi, les mains essayant tant bien que mal de se resserrer autour de ma gorge. Je relève brusquement mon genou droit pour lui mettre dans l'entrejambes et il crie de douleur avant de lâcher sa prise sur mon cou en tombant sur le côté. Je roule rapidement sur lui tout en sortant un couteau de ma botte et m'apprête à le poignarder, mais il me retient juste à temps et la lame est à quelques centimètres de son torse. Je pousse de toutes mes forces mais c'est un homme, il est donc plus fort que moi. Je donne un coup de pied dans son tibia et me penche en lui mettant un/span vspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"iolent coup de boule sur la tête. Je sens sa prise sur le couteau glisser et enfin, la lame perce sa cage thoracique. Je me relève vivement et vois que les gens autour sont ébahis. /spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Écoutez-moi tous ! m'écriai-je./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je cours vers la fontaine sur laquelle je remonte pour me faire entendre./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis ! Ce sont eux ! clamai-je en désignant les corps des bloody scar sur le sol. J'avais une vie avant cette nuit du météore, comme vous,. Et le gouvernement m'a pris la seule chose que je possédais encore : ma liberté. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous en avez marre d'être en danger alors que c'est la police qui vous menace. Les bloody scar sont des pions, le gouvernent est le roi. À nous de jouer les bonnes pièces pour gagner cette guerre. Parce que ce n'est pas un jeu mais bien une guerre. /spanCspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"'est une bataille que nous livrons jours et nuits dans ce monde pour libérer le continent du gouvernement. Je suis une jeune fille ayant l'espoir de vivre un jour une vie normale et tout comme vous, j'ai des rêves, des envies, des plaisirs et bien d'autres choses. Mais en aucun cas je ne cherche le pouvoir ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie tranquille. On vous a menti : nous ne sommes pas les terroristes, ce sont eux ! Alors je vous le dis : n'oubliez pas qui est votre véritable ennemi./span/spanspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt;  
line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Personne n'applaudit mais je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais... Attendez, quelqu'un frappe dans ses mains... non, ils sont deux... maintenant trois... une dizaine et bientôt toute la place. Quand j'entends quelque chose qui me glace le sang, le faisant devenir encore plus froid qu'il ne l'était déjà./spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- emHAAA !/em hurla la voix de Jack./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Jack ! criai-je en me précipitant vers le lieu du graffiti. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je sprint jusque là et je vois Jack se tenant la jambe, adossé au mur tandis qu'Eugène coupe la veine d'un bloody scar avec son couteau. Je ne me préoccupe pas de lui et rejoins Jack qui serre les dents en essayant de retenir ses geignements de douleur. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Jack ! répétai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je regarde sa jambe avec anxiété en me doutant qu'elle doit être cassée. Un trou qui semble être fait par une balle est encré dans son pantalon qui se tâche de sang. Quelques instants plus tard, je suis rejointe par les autres, puis Harold et Kristof porte Jack dans la Jaguar ( on est spécialisé dans le vole de voiture ) et nous repartons vers le QG. Le graffiti était déjà fini, mais je me pose la question : comment cela se fait-il qu'il se soit fait tirer dessus alors qu'Eugène était sensé monter la garde ? Eugène ! Je rentre dans le QG et les autres vont porter Jack dans notre chambre tandis que Raiponce se précipite pour aller le soigner, mais je ne vais pas le voir tout de suite. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- EUGÈNE ! hurlai-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je m'avance dans le salon où je le trouve relever et qui me regarde d'un air intrigué. Je m'approche et le pousse violemment en arrière d'un coup sur le torse. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- T'ÉTAIS SENSÉ LE PROTÉGER ! criai-je. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS, BORDEL ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Elsa, j'étais distrait.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Distrait... répétai-je d'un air moqueur. DISTRAIT ? MAIS CA EXPLIQUE TOUT ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il recule, apeuré, mais je m'avance toujours vers lui furieusement et le repousse une seconde fois en arrière. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- ON EST PAS DISTRAIT QUAND ON EST EN MISSION, C'EST LA BASE ! l'engueulais-je. ET ON PARLAIT PAS QUE DE TA PETITE PERSONNE, IL Y AVAIT JACK, AUSSI ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je le pousse une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit plaqué au mur. Je me colle à lui et le gifle violement avant de sentir des bras me retenir par-derrière. Je me débats du mieux que je peux mais Josh est bien trop fort et me ramène quelques pas plus loin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Elsa, calme-toi ! s'exclama-t-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Non ! Il avait qu'à être moins con ! m'écriai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je suis désolé... s'excusa-t-il./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Ta gueule ! le coupai-je. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses à deux balles, t'aurais du faire ton boulot et c'est tout ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Mais j.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- TU LA FERMES, OK ? rugis-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- J'y peux rien si j'étais occupé ! se défendit-il. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- T'AVAIS PAS À ÊTRE OCCUPÉ À AUTRE CHOSE QUE DE LE PROTÉGER ! tempêtai-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Il y a pas que lui qui compte ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- MAIS TU AVAIS UN DEVOIR, UNE MISSION ! TU SAIS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ? CA VEUT DIRE QUE TU AVAIS DÉJÀ QUELQUE CHOSE À FAIRE, DONC T'AVAIS PAS À ÊTRE OCCUPÉ AVEC TES TRUCS DE MERDE ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je sens le bout de mes doigts se geler mais n'y fais même pas attention. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- TU AVAIS UNE TÂCHE ET TU L'AS SUPERBEMENT IGNORÉ ALORS SI J'ÉTAIS TOI, JE ME TASSERAIS COMME LE TAS DE MERDE QUE TU ES ! l'insultai-je./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je t'interdis de me traiter de tas de merde ! s'indigna-t-il en haussant le ton. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- T'AS RAISON, T'ES PAS UN TAS DE MERDE, JUSTE UN ENCULÉ ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il est furieux et s'avance vers moi d'un pas déterminé. Je n'ai plus l'usage de mes bras car ils sont de glace mais je serais prête à me battre avec les pieds si il le faut. Je n'ai cependant pas à m'en donner la peine car Josh l'empêche d'avancer plus et je me fais tirer dans une autre pièce par Harold. Une fois dans celle-ci, il claque la porte et je remarque que je suis dans ma chambre où Jack est allongé sur le lit, une grimace de douleur sur le visage, et Raiponce fini sa chanter. Elle enlève ses cheveux qui sont maintenant recouvert de sang de la jambes de Jack et il se détend un peu avant de lever les yeux vers moi, qui suis immobile, debout, presque entièrement gelée. Raiponce s'empresse de passer ses cheveux teinté de rouge autour de moi et quand je suis entièrement glacée, elle chante et je retrouve rapidement forme normale. Je la remercie et cours presque près de Jack qui me regarde avec un air désolé. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Je suis désolé d.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Ne t'excuse pas, le coupai-je. Si l'autre idiot savait faire son boulot, on en serait pas là./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Elsa, j'ai entendu votre engueulade, révéla-t-il. Je veux pas que vous vous disputiez pour ça, c'est qu'une fracture. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Non, Jack. Imagine-toi que le bloody scar ait bien visé, lui expliquai-je. Tu serais mort, à l'heure qu'il est./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Il ne répond rien car il sait que j'ai raison et je le prends dans mes bras, soulagée que les bloody scar soit si nuls. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs... murmurai-je. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- C'est bon, je vais bien, me rassura-t-il doucement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Je me sépare de lui et me tourne vers Raiponce qui à l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Je lui souris et elle explique à Jack : /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- Il va falloir que tu portes une attelle pendant une semaine et tu ne pourras pas aller sur le terrain pendant ce temps-là, mais tu pourras marcher. Je te laisses faire l'attelle en glace parce qu'on en a pas et que ça soulagera la plaie. Et Elsa, désolée de t'avoir tâchée de sang. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"- C'est pas grave, lui souris-je, c'est un mal pour un bien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Elle me rend mon sourire et sort de la pièce en me laissant avec Jack. Nous restons silencieux longtemps et je finis par me blottir contre lui, hésitante de peur de lui faire mal, mais il semble ne pas souffrir et me serre plus fort dans ses bras. Je m'endors dans le silence et la tranquillité des lieux et suis plus que soulagée qu'il n'ai pas reçu un coup fatal./span /span/p 


	37. Chapter 37 : Coincés

Cela fait deux jours que Jack porte son attelle et je n'ai toujours pas pardonné à Eugène d'avoir été "distrait". D'ailleurs, je perds mon sourire dès que je le vois et il en fait de même. Mais nous allons avoir un gros problème :

Les autres ont prévu d'aller rechercher Katniss et Peeta car nous aurons besoin de leur aide pour l'attaque sur la base. Par conséquent, Astrid, Josh, Mérida, Harold, Kristof et Anna ont prévu de partir demain. Je reste avec Jack et Raiponce doit rester aussi, mais Eugène refuse de s'éloigner d'elle. Je vais donc devoir faire la mission éclaireur avec lui.

Je vous explique : Demain, nous allons nous promener en ville pour voir l'effet qu'à eu notre apparition sur la place. Nous ne ferons qu'entrer dans des magasins et nous adresser à deux ou trois personnes par commerces, mais cela relève tout de même des difficultés car je n'ai aucune envie de rester avec lui durant toute une journée.

Je suis maintenant dans le salon avec Jack tandis qu'il essaie de me convaincre que ce ne sera pas si horrible que ça, que je devrais pardonner à Eugène, blablabla... quand Raiponce s'exclame :

\- Elsa ! T'es sur youtube !

Je me tourne vers elle avec de gros yeux en même temps que Jack.

\- Quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

\- Quelqu'un a filmé sur la place et la vidéo a atteint 1 000 000 de vues en deux jours ! C'est un record ! développa-t-elle.

\- Tu me fais une blague ! dis-je, sûre de moi.

\- Non, je t'assure ! insista-t-elle.

Elle s'approche de moi et me montre son GSM. Je m'y vois à partir du moment où je crie que tout le monde me connait, certainement que la personne voulait juste filmer une folle pour faire le buz, mais on l'entend murmurer "Oh my god..." quand je retire mon accoutrement. Je regarde ensuite en dessous et ce n'était pas un mensonge : la vidéo a en effet atteint le million de vues en deux jours. J'en lâche presque le GSM mais Jack le prend pour mieux voir juste avant.

\- Elsa, c'est complètement dingue ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je mets la chaine d'information et tombe sur ce que je voulais. La vidéo de moi défile au journal avec en fond, la voix de la présentatrice expliquant la situation.

\- Il semblerait que la jeune fille chef du complot terroriste ( il ne faut pas qu'ils contredisent le gouvernement ouvertement ) ait fait une apparition à San Francisco avec son groupe et ai tué plusieurs officiés bloody scar. Après cela, elle se serait enfuie en criant le nom d'un de ses coéquipiers et les autorités les ont perdu de vue. Voici la déclaration de Mickael Jines, témoin direct de l'évènement.

La vidéo laisse place à l'image de l'homme que j'ai saisi par la main et à qui j'ai sauvé la vie ( bien que ce soit moi qui l'ai mis en danger ).

\- Je me promenais tranquillement quand une femme m'a attrapé par le poignet en affirmant au bloody scar que je la connaissais, témoigna-t-il. J'ai évidemment répondu que non car je ne discernais pas ses traits sous son déguisement, puis elle est montée sur la fontaine et l'a enlevé. J'ai alors été brièvement pris en otage par le bloody scar mais elle m'a sauvé la vie...

Il se met en danger en expliquant ça devant tout le continent, mais il le fait quand même.

\- ...Je suis sûr que nous l'avons mal jugé. Elle ne fait pas le mal, elle cherche juste à vivre normalement. Elle est encore jeune et vive, elle n'est pas pour autant irréfléchie et infantile. Elle sait de quoi elle parle et elle affirme vouloir nous aider, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si dangereuse que les autorités le disent. Je ne prendrais pas parti dans ce conflit, mais si je dois le faire, je me rangerais à ses côtés.

Je reste bouche-bée et n'arrive plus à sortir un seul son tandis que la présentatrice continue ses explications.

\- Des images d'un graffiti ont été postées sur les réseaux sociaux tel que tweeter ou facebook.

Les images défilent et elle conclut :

\- Ce groupe semble se faire nommer "l'ATOD" ou comme on peut le discerner en toutes lettres dans le bas du dessin, "Ardor of the Depths". Quoi qu'il en soit, ces jeunes gens n'ont pas fini de nous intriguer.

Elle enchaine avec une autre information sur la propreté dans les villes et j'éteins la TV. Jack me referme la bouche, ce qui me réveille de mon état de choc, et je me tourne vivement vers lui pour voir qu'il affiche un grand sourire.

\- Le plan fonctionne ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. On est en train de ramener la ville de notre côté ! Tu as entendu cet homme comme moi, non ?

Je suis trop sonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit mais j'assimile chaque parole.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne le fera pas mais que s'il devait choisir un camp, ce serait le nôtre !

\- Il... je... nôtre... c'est... waw... j... tu... réussis-je à balbutier.

Il rit et me serre dans ses bras tandis que je suis encore sous le choc.

\- On va la gagner, cette guerre, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, et ce serait bien de voir si _tout le monde_ est d'accord avec ce gars, intervint Eugène. On décolle.

Il se lève et je soupire avant de me mettre debout à mon tour et de me revêtir d'un autre costume, plus discret cette fois. Finalement, le tour sera pour aujourd'hui.

Je suis devant la porte du QG et embrasse Jack pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Fais attention à toi, me souffla-t-il dans notre étreinte.

\- Compte sur moi.

Je me retourne et pars vers la ville aux côtés d'Eugène sans lui adresser la parole. Nous sommes en forêt, dans la périphérie, nous avons donc quelques minutes de marche pour arriver sur les lieux de notre mission. Les autres ont pris les véhicules et nous ont laissé une moto, mais je refuse catégoriquement de toucher Eugène du petit doigt.

\- Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de bien vouloir prendre la moto avec moi, me dit-il après quelques minutes de marche.

\- Tu me dégoutes, alors non, rétorquai-je.

Il ne répond rien et nous continuons notre marche encore un peu avant de voir un camion de bloody scar avancer sur la route, au loin. Eugène me pousse dans la forêt pour que l'on s'y cache mais ils nous ont vu et il est plus que suspect de voir des gens marchant seuls sur une autoroute et se cachant à l'arrivé des autorités. Ils descendent et arrivent au pas de course tandis que nous fuyons dans les bois.

\- Cours, t'arrête pas ! me cria Eugène.

Nous courons de plus en plus vite mais la difficulté due aux branches et aux denses herbes nous ralentit et la vitesse reste donc la même. Dans notre course effrénée, je trébuche sur une racine et Eugène doit m'aider à me relever. Nous avons perdu de l'avance et nos poursuivants nous ont de nouveaux dans leur champs de vision. Les balles volent de partout et nous faisons de notre possible pour les esquiver, mais c'est hélas une tâche de toute épreuve car il n'est pas évident de se concentrer sur les zigzags et notre avancé dans le même temps. Soudain, j'entends un bloody scar crier :

\- Le lance-roquette, vite !

J'ouvre de gros yeux et vois une échappatoire plus loin. Arrivée à ce niveau, je plonge en sautant sur Eugène pour l'emmener avec moi et nous roulons dans une grotte ou plutôt une sorte de petite cavité terreuse juste sous un rocher. La roquette frappe le haut de la caverne qui s'effondre en un éboulement, nous laissant coincés dans le noir, entourés de pierre de tous les côtés. Je me relève de sur Eugène et époussète les saletés de ma tenue tout en reprenant mon souffle de la course.

\- MERDE ! s'écria-t-il. T'AVAIS PAS DE MEILLEURE IDÉE QUE DE NOUS COINCER DE CE TROU ?

\- CE TROU NOUS A SAUVÉ LA VIE ALORS REMERCIE-MOI ! criai-je.

\- ON VA AUSSI CREVER ICI ALORS SUPER IDÉE, MERCI !

Je ne réponds rien car si je gèle ici, il n'y aura pas Raiponce pour me sauver. Je respire donc un grand coup et me calme en marchant sur ma fierté. _Ca fait mal, très mal..._

\- Lâche-moi, Eugène... bougonnai-je.

J'essuie une larme en soufflant longuement pour éviter de pleurer. Jack... Plus jamais je ne le verrais. Ce baiser était le dernier que nous aurons jamais échangé, cette étreinte bien trop courte était la dernière qui se resserrait autour de moi, cette requête, que je fasse attention à moi, était la dernière fois que j'entendais sa douce voix. Évidemment, on a pas le réseau dans la caverne, il nous est donc impossible d'appeler qui que ce soit venant de l'extérieur.

Je sors mon GSM et commence à faire défiler les photos de l'amour de ma vie tout en essayant de retenir le flot de larmes qui ne demande qu'à sortir.

\- T'es pas la seule à être triste de mourir, me dit Eugène, alors s'il te plait, j'aimerai bien éviter de mourir en me les gelant.

\- Je m'en fous, j'ai le droit de crever avec mes sentiments, refusai-je.

\- Elsa, t'es vraiment pas sympa. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !

\- Mais tu n'avais pas à être occupé à autre chose qu'à protéger Jack !

\- Je sais et je regrette. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Non.

Je me réfugie dans un coin de la caverne et fais une position foetale tout en regardant les images de ma vie défiler. Il me manque déjà. _Ils_ me manquent déjà. Toute cette histoire, cette vie, tout sera bientôt fini. Je vais mourir dans quelques jours et je ne pourrais rien y faire.

Je commence alors à me remémorer ma vie, les plus beaux moments que j'ai passé avec ceux que j'aime, _mes_ plus beaux moments.

 **FLASHBACK**

Je m'approche du miroir pour redécouvrir une petite fille d'alors 7 ans à la natte châtain et aux yeux chocolats dans une petite robe rose. Ma mère s'approche de moi et me tend mes ballerines blanches, que j'enfile rapidement. Nous descendons ensuite et Anna rentre avec mon père à la maison. Mes grands-parents paternel ( ceux maternel sont mort bien avant ma naissance ), ma mère, mon père, Anna et moi commençons alors la fête des 4 ans de ma petite soeur. Nous jouons dehors toutes les deux avec mes parents, nous sautons sur le trampoline, glissons sur le toboggan et nous propulsons sur les balançoires d'avant en arrière. Je suis heureuse.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Cette journée était tout simplement parfaite. Je m'en souviens en détails et ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes au souvenir de ma petite soeur et de ma vie d'avant, de mes parents et mes grands-parents, qui sont déjà décédés à cette heure. Un autre souvenir me revient.

 **FLASHBACK**

Je joue dans la cours de récréation avec mon amie Mérida. Nous avons toutes-deux 12 ans et sommes encore un peu sottes. Soudain, Mérida propose l'idée du siècle.

\- Et si on allait voler les réponses pour le contrôle de demain ?

\- Ouais ! m'exclamai-je.

Nous sourions puis commençons à partir dans les couloirs à la recherche de notre classe de maths. Une fois arrivées, nous nous introduisons dans le local, qui par chance est ouvert, et Mérida se dirige vers le bureau de la prof pour voler les réponses. Mais alors que nous nous apprêtons à repartir, il semblerait qu'une femme de ménage ou un ouvrier passe par là car nous entendons quelqu'un verrouiller la porte. J'ouvre de gros yeux en regardant Mérida qui en fait de même. Nous sommes enfermées.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je ris un peu en essuyant mes larmes au souvenir de cette après-midi. Nous avions du passer la nuit dans l'école car personne n'est venu nous ouvrir. Quand nous avons été retrouvées endormie sur les bancs le lendemain matin, je ne vous dis pas les engueulades que nous avons subis ainsi que les murmures qui ont agité l'école pendant près d'une semaine. De nouveau, un autre souvenir fait son retour dans mon esprit.

 **FLASHBACK**

Je suis à l'orphelinat avec Peter, Harold, Eugène, Mérida, Raiponce et Anna. Cette nuit, nous allons fuir pour retrouver notre liberté. Je finis d'emballer le peu d'affaires que j'ai encore, rejoins les autres dans le hall et nous mettons en marche notre première opération. Peter part le premier vers l'entrée et tire une bille de peinture sur une caméra de surveillance avec son fusil de paint-ball. Le garde à l'entrée est un bloody scar dont je gèle le fusil et les pieds. Il se rend compte qu'il a les pieds gelés et se tourne vers nous tandis que nous sortons d'un air naturel en lui faisant de grands sourires provocateurs. Je m'approche et lui arrache le fusil des mains avec une expression d'amabilité.

\- Je vais prendre ça, dis-je simplement.

\- Quoi ? Non, reviens, espèce de sale petite… Revenez !

Nous sortons en file indienne et une fois dehors, rions aux éclats.

-Vous avez vu sa tête ? s'exclama Eugène.

-Hilarant ! rigola Peter.

-Bon, on décolle, déclarai-je en essuyant des larmes de rires.

Ils font de même et nous partons en courant, non pas pour fuir mais sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, filant hors de la ville. Il y a quelques temps, Harold et moi nous sommes perdu dans la forêt et avons trouvé une maison qui conviendra parfaitement pour que nous y installions notre QG. Nous arrivons après une demi-heure de libre et là, Peter me fait une révélation qui me rend plus heureuse que je n'aurai jamais crus l'être en une seule soirée.

-Elsa… écoute, je sais pas comment te dire ça alors je vais y aller cash mais… Je t'aime.

Je suis surprise mais réponds à son baiser quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sais que jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un plus que lui, c'est impossible.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Et je ne me suis jamais autant trompée de ma vie. J'aime Jack plus que j'aimais Peter et je ne pourrais même plus l'aimer car il est mort, de toutes façons. De nouveau, les larmes roulent silencieusement sur mes joues.

\- Jack... chuchotai-je amoureusement, mais aussi tristement.

 **FALSHBACK**

Je suis allongée sur le canapé dans les bras de Jack. Il joue avec mes doigts tandis que je l'admire et il semble s'en rendre compte car il me demande :  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi tu souris ainsi ?  
Mon sourire s'élargit et je me redresse en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
\- J'attends toujours ma réponse... murmura-t-il en souriant

\- Je suis simplement surprise qu'un être si parfait me soit destiné.  
Il m'embrasse, plus longtemps que moi, et lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, il me répond :  
\- Je t'aime. Et c'est plutôt moi qui suis chanceux de t'avoir.  
Un troisième baiser s'ensuit durant lequel nous lions nos mains sans décoller nos lèvres. Bientôt, ses paumes remontent le long de mon dos et les miennes emprisonnent son visage. À la fin de notre baiser, nous collons nos fronts en reprenant notre souffle et je murmure :  
 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**  
\- Je t'aime...  
J'essuie mes larmes et me reprends, du moins j'essaie. J'éclate en de silencieux sanglots et verrouille mon GSM tout en me prenant la tête dans les mains, recroquevillée sur moi-même dans l'espoir de me cacher de la souffrance, qu'elle me perde de vue et arrête de s'acharner sur moi. Jamais plus je ne le reverrais, je n'ose même pas imaginer la peine qu'il ressentira quand il comprendra que je suis morte et Dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps cela se sera produit. Dieu seul sait aussi combien de temps je tiendrais. Dieu seul connaît mon sort et peut en décider. Mais Dieu n'existe pas, il n'est pour moi qu'une expression. J'ai arrêté d'y croire après la mort de mes parents. Après tout, s'il est si puissant et bienveillant que ce que l'on en dit, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas empêché ce drame ? Je pense que Dieu n'est qu'un personnage sur qui nous rejetons la faute de nos malheurs car nous avons constamment besoin d'un coupable, c'est la nature humaine qui est faite de la sorte.  
Je vais donc moisir ici comme mes parents après l'effondrement de la maison. Mon squelette reposera ici et le sang s'asséchera, ma chair pourrira jusqu'à devenir poussière et ce sera la fin d'Elsa White, la fille de glace.  
Je m'endors en pleurs et me réveille après à peine 4h de sommeil d'après mon GSM ( heureusement qu'il était chargé à bloc avant de partir ). 15h49. Les autres n'ont donc aucune conscience de notre situation. Je me morfonds encore longtemps et n'arrête qu'une fois qu'Eugène brise le silence.  
\- Elsa, tu dors ? demanda-t-il.  
 _Ne réponds pas._ À quoi bon ? Je vais bientôt mourir, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi.  
\- Non, répondis-je.  
Il laisse un silence avant de parler d'un truc totalement hors sujet.  
\- Tu te souviens, à l'orphelinat, quand on volé la chantilly dans les cuisines et qu'on est ressorti avec la bombonne ? La cuisinière est arrivée juste à ce moment-là et t'avais les pétoches, alors t'as crispé les mains sous l'effet de surprise mais c'est toi qui avait la chantilly et la cuisinière s'est tout reçu _dans_ le nez.  
Je pouffe un peu au souvenir de ce mauvais quart d'heure.  
\- Et même quand t'as eu un problème pour l'ouvrir, rajouta-t-il, tu testais au dessus de ta bouche et t'as eu le malheur de bouger au moment où ça sortait.  
Je ris et complète :  
\- Tu t'étais foutu de moi alors je t'ai fait un câlin et ton t-shirt était tâché, en plus, t'avais de la chantilly dans la barbe !  
Nous rions de bon coeur puis nous calmons et je me sens moins déboussolée.  
\- Ouais, c'était une sacrée nuit, confirma-t-il avec un accent d'amusement.  
Un long silence s'ensuit et je devine que nous pensons à la même chose.  
\- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé, Elsa. J'aurai du veiller sur Jack et je m'en veux beaucoup... mais je veux pas mourir en étant en froid avec toi, t'es comme ma soeur et je m'en voudrais. Je te demande pardon.  
\- Oublie ça, assurai-je. J'aurais pas du m'énerver sur toi, c'est juste que...  
Je ne trouve pas les mots et il le fait pour moi.  
\- Tu l'aimes et tu as eu peur pour lui.  
Je relève la tête vers l'endroit d'où provient le son de sa voix et acquiesce.

\- Oui, je l'aime.  
Il reste silencieux et j'éclaire avec mon GSM pour me poser à ses côtés. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'y serre fort en murmurant :  
\- Mon Petit Lapin...  
\- Mon Grand Crétin...  
Je souris car ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus appelés ainsi. Attention, je ne suis en aucun cas amoureuse de lui ! Il est comme un frère pour moi. On se taquine, on se protège et on aime rigoler, jamais nous ne nous avouerons que nous nous aimons ( ou très rarement ) mais nous le savons et ça nous suffis. Nous discutons longuement des souvenirs de notre adolescence et il est à peu près 3h du matin quand je me rendors.  
 _Jack. Je le vois, assis sur le lit, pleurant tandis qu'Harold essaie de le réconforter. Je m'approche pour le serrer dans mes bras mais ma main passe au travers et il ne semble pas avoir ressenti quoi que ce soit. Je réessaie plusieurs fois mais suis transparente et invisible. Je regarde alors autour et vois un carton au pied du lit. Je le ramasse et lis mon fairepart de décès. Je le lâche et recule en me couvrant la bouche de mes paumes. Jack semble enfin me voir._ _  
\- Tu m'as abandonné, déclara-t-il. Si tu savais la peine que je ressens... je t'aim_ ais _!_  
 _Le voir triste ainsi me brise le coeur_ et je me réveille en sursaut dans la grotte.

Eugène est en alerte face à mon agitation et je suppose que Raiponce ne doit jamais faire de cauchemars car Jack aurait tout de suite compris et m'aurait repris dans ses bras en me demandant ce que j'avais vu. Il me manque tellement...  
\- C'est rien, j'ai fait un cauchemar, le rassurai-je.  
\- Ho... fit-il d'un air hésitant.  
Je me recouche car d'après mon GSM ( dont il reste 14% de batterie vu que j'essaie d'économiser un max ), il n'est que 7h du matin. Je sais alors que je vais bientôt mourir, impuissante face à mon funeste destin.


	38. Chapter 38 : Sortis et exécutions

_Je cours le long d'une falaise avec Eugène, suivie d'une armée de bloody scar. Quand soudain, la falaise devient abrupte et nous nous stoppons. L'extrémité de la falaise commence à craquer et la terre vibre sous nos pieds, mais le craquement n'est pas normal, il fait un bruit beaucoup trop rocailleux._ _  
_J'ouvre les yeux et entendant ce même bruit mais venant du mur de pierre qui nous a piégé en ces lieux. Quelqu'un ou même plusieurs personnes semblent s'activer de l'autre côté. Je me tourne vers Eugène qui comprend tout de suite.  
\- Ils nous ont retrouvés ! m'écriai-je.  
\- ELSA ! cria la voix de Jack depuis l'autre côté.  
L'effet est instantané : je me précipite et colle mon oreille au mur.  
\- JACK ! l'appelai-je. Jack, je suis là !  
\- Elsa ! l'entendis-je répéter. On va vous sortir de là !  
\- Mais ta jambe ? demandai-je.  
\- Je me reposerais quand tu seras seine et sauve !  
J'entreprends de virer les roches de mon côté et suis bientôt rejointe par Eugène. En fin soirée, nous avons libéré un passage assez grand et à peine j'en sors, accourant presque, que je suis serrée dans des bras et sens le parfum enivrant de Jack m'entourer.  
Je pleurs avec le peu d'eau qu'il me reste encore dans l'organisme et il semblerait que Jack aussi.  
\- J'ai eu si peur de ne jamais te retrouver... murmura-t-il.  
\- Et moi de t'abandonner et que ce trou devienne ma tombe.

Je me desserre un peu de son étreinte et lui dit :

\- On va rentrer, tu as ta jambe qu...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, me coupa-t-il, je vais bien.

Je hoche la tête et me sépare de lui pour prendre Raiponce dans mes bras.

\- Merci.

\- Pas la peine, je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, répondit-elle.

Elle retourne vers Eugène une seconde fois et j'en fais de même avec Jack, puis nous marchons quelques peu avant d'arriver à la route. J'insiste pour que Jack et Eugène prennent la moto et c'est ce qu'ils font, me laissant dans une paisible marche aux côtés de ma cousine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? m'interrogea-t-elle après quelques minutes.

\- On longeait la route quand un camion de bloody scar est passé et nous à vu, expliquai-je. On s'est fait poursuivre dans la forêt pendant... peut-être un quart d'heure, je ne sais pas, puis j'ai entendu qu'ils voulaient nous tirer au lance-roquette alors j'ai plongé sur Eugène pour atterrir dans cette grotte. La roquette a touché le haut du mur et il s'est effondré.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un petit temps mais finit par parler.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

\- Oui, fis-je en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire.

De nouveau, le calme. Je pose alors la question qui me tourmentait dans la caverne.

\- Et vous, comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ?

\- Ben... on a glandé toute la journée mais j'avais un mauvais pré-sentiment parce que je ne vous trouvais sur aucun écran de la vile, commença-t-elle. Et ça s'est confirmé quand on vous a pas vu revenir, au soir. On a essayé de vous appeler plusieurs fois mais je pense que si vous ne répondiez pas, c'est à cause du réseau. Il était déjà assez tard donc alors ce matin, vers... 7h, je me suis faite réveillée par Jack. Il était vraiment agité et très, _très_ lourd ! m'informa-t-elle. Mais son acharnement a servi parce qu'il a été aussi minutieux que les experts et a vu les traces de pneus et de fuite à la lisière des bois. On a suivi le chemin de branches et racines cassées pour arriver à un tas de roche. Le lance-roquette avait été jeté quelques mètres plus loin et on a vite enlevé les pierres. La suite, tu la connais.

\- Oui, vous nous avez sauvé.

Je calcule toute l'histoire et ne peux m'empêcher de fondre de l'intérieur en entendant que Jack était si déterminé.

\- C'est surprenant, déclara Raiponce.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et l'interroge du regard, puis de la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est surprenant ? demandai-je.

\- La manière dont il tient à toi, m'éclaira-t-elle. Il t'aime tellement qu'il n'a pas peur de montrer ses sentiments aux autres. Et puis, il était si anxieux quand tu n'étais pas là.

\- J'étais aussi très inquiète p...

\- Pas que ça, me coupa-t-elle. Même quand vous ne sortiez pas ensemble, il pétait les plombs quand tu étais capturée. Et il niait encore t'aimer, mais on l'avait tous compris. Pareil pour toi... Ta tête quand on t'a forcé à l'embrasser... Anna et moi, on a tout de suite capté. C'est un lien fort qui vous uni, vraiment. J'avais même jamais vu ça.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais que j'aime Jack de tout mon coeur, mais je ne savais en revanche pas que c'était si unique.

\- Tu as sans doutes raison...

\- Et je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça...

Je médite tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire durant quelques minutes au terme desquelles nous arrivons au QG. Une fois devant la porte, je serre ma cousine dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas partagé de moment comme celui-ci avec elle depuis une éternité et je me rends compte que ça m'a manqué.

J'ouvre la porte et entre enfin en me dirigeant droit vers le salon où Jack m'attend déjà debout. Raiponce a raison, c'est rare les gars comme lui. Je lui saute dans les bras et cette fois-ci, nous prenons tout notre temps, serrés l'un contre l'autre tandis que le sentiment de sécurité qui accompagne ses étreintes revient s'insinuer doucement en moi. Dans ses bras, c'est là qu'est ma place. Dans ses bras, c'est là que je devrais toujours être. Dans ses bras, c'est ce que j'appelle "chez moi".

Si je mets du temps à bien vouloir le lâcher, il met une éternité et cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence doucereux, il desserre son étreinte et je me recule en lui lançant un regard profond. Le sien est aussi intense et je me recolle à lui, non pas pour le serrer dans mes bras mais pour l'embrasser longuement. Il me rend mon baiser avec amour et je ne sens plus la gravité, comme à chaque fois que nos lèvres se touchent. C'est comme si ce n'était plus la force d'attraction qui m'attirait au sol, mais lui. C'est l'astre autour duquel je gravite, le seul qui ai de l'importance à mes yeux, le seul qui puisse m'aimer comme je l'aime, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'aimer plus que je ne l'aime. Alors je le lui dis, et devinez ce qu'il me répond ?

\- Pas autant que moi je t'aime.

\- Impossible, contestai-je

\- Qui te dit ça ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire à tomber.

\- Moi, et j'ai toujours raison.

Il me prend le menton et m'embrasse délicatement. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime,...

Nous partons ensuite manger et quand j'ai fini, je déclare :

\- Bon, je vais prendre une bonne douche parce que je suis toute crade.

J'hésite à partir et ne sais pas si je suis prête, mais après avoir failli mourir, je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde à ses côtés et profiter du temps que nous avons ensemble tant que nous en avons, alors je lui murmure doucement pour que les autres n'entendent pas :

\- Je sais que je suis prête... _je te veux..._

Il me laisse partir pour la douche et je me décrasse avec application, mais un problème survient : menstruation. JE DÉTESTE CES RÈGLES À LA CON !

Wow, c'est vrai qu'on est en rogne, quand on les a ! Je pensais que les gars exagérait juste un peu...

Je sors de la salle de bain un poil bougonne et quand j'arrive à la chambre, Jack s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement. Merde...

\- Jack, on va pas pouvoir, murmurai-je d'un ton triste.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui dire ça et suis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je commence même à blanchir légèrement.

\- J'ai... mes trucs... éludai-je.

Il me jette un regard interrogateur signifiant que je vais devoir être plus explicite. Je pointe le sol mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui que je pointe et continue mes "explicitations" implicite.

\- Tu sais... mes règles, lâchai-je.

Il devient blanc et je me doute qu'il est mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- T'excuse pas... fit-il, toujours un peu gauche. T'y peux rien...  
Le pauvre, il doit vraiment être mal ! Et moi... bah je suis complètement désolée. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasse avant de filer au lit avec lui. Je me serre fort contre lui et le sens tendu.  
\- Tu sais, c'est pas contagieux, murmurais-je d'un ton lasse.  
C'est quoi cette manie des mecs de toujours être stressés quand on parle de règles ? Je me souviens d'un jour où Mérida avait ramené une boîte de tampons et l'a oublié sur la table du salon. Eugène et Harold ont surveillé la boîte toute la journée comme si elle allait les attaquer ! Une autre fois, Raiponce et Eugène déchargeaient les courses et il a jeté le paquet de serviettes sur le canapé comme s'il allait être contaminé par un virus. Vraiment immatures...  
Je m'endors quelque peu sur les nerfs ( mais ils exagèrent même pas, on est vraiment colérique, en fait ! ) et me réveille seule. Pff... On pari combien qu'il était mal à l'aise parce que ça pisse littéralement le sang dans ma culotte ?

Je me lève donc et me prépare avant d'arriver dans le salon où j'ai la surprise de découvrir que les autres sont déjà revenus. Anna me saute dans les bras, une habitude qui ne changera jamais, et je la serre encore plus fort car j'ai failli mourir sans lui avoir dis adieu et je m'en serais voulu... heu... à vie ?

Les autres me serrent un par un et une fois le tour fini, je demande :

\- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? Et où sont Katniss et Peeta ?

\- On est revenu dès que Raiponce nous a dit pour l'éboulement, répondit Josh. On avait fait une pause de nuit et donc, on était pas encore arrivés à Denver, et on a pas su reprendre Katniss et Peeta.

Je reste silencieuse face à cette déclaration. Toute cette histoire n'aura servi à rien.  
\- Donc, on a risqué nos peaux seuls pour que vous alliez les chercher et vous êtes même pas foutu de le faire ? récapitulai-je.  
\- Heu... hésita Harold après un long silence, oui.

Bon, je ne dois pas m'énerver, je ne dois pas m'énerver, je ne dois pas m'énerver... JE M'ÉNERVE !  
\- Alors on a fait tout ça pour rien ? Vous êtes cons ou quoi ? m'exclamais-je  
\- Elle est dans sa période, hein ? entendis-je murmurer Anna à Jack  
\- Oui.  
\- TAIS-TOI ! lui criai-je dessus.  
Il se tourne brusquement vers moi d'un air surpris et je m'approche en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, hein ? le sermonnai-je.  
\- Mais j..  
\- Non, tu te tais et tu viens !  
\- Mais...  
Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je le tire carrément par les oreilles comme les dames dans les vieux films et l'emmène dans la chambre sous ses cris de protestation. Je l'élance vers le lit ou il s'assoit en enfant sage tandis que je commence à tempêter.  
\- Franchement, c'est bien la peine de se donner tout ce mal pour rien faire ! Ils auraient pas pu aller les chercher ? ...  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je suis plus posée et Jack toujours assis sagement sur le lit. Je me rends compte que j'ai été un peu trop brusque avec lui tout à l'heure et me sens coupable.  
\- Jack, je suis désolée.  
Il ne dit rien et je le soupçonne de ne même pas écouter depuis tout à l'heure. Puis je me dis qu'il y a d'autres manières d'attirer son attention. Je me pose sur le lit à ses côtés et l'embrasse tendrement en passant les mains sur ses fossettes taillées à la perfection. Il me rend mon baiser avec hésitation et je me rapproche de lui tandis que ses mains passes dans mon dos pour me ramener contre lui. Je l'aime. Il se positionne bientôt sur le dos et je suis en califourchon sur lui, embrassant toujours ses lèvres si merveilleuse. Je l'aime... Il nous fait rouler sur le côté et je me retrouve bien assez tôt sous lui tandis qu'il me barre la route à droite et à gauche de ses bras, mais je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir, trop concentrée par le plaisir de ses lèvres pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'aime ! Je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et il redescend jusqu'à mes hanches, faisant parcourir mon corps d'un frisson aucunement dû au froid.  
\- Tu vois que c'est pas si terrible... murmurais-je.  
\- En effet, je dois le reconnaître.  
Je ris légèrement avant de me faire interrompre par ses lèvres. Il me murmure ensuite :  
\- J'aime voir tes lèvres sourire mais je les aime encore plus contre les miennes.  
\- C'est réciproque.

Je suis bien, parfaitement bien. Je me sens heureuse comme à chaque fois que je suis à ses côtés. Quand soudain, l'alarme retentit, signal que nous allons devoir agir en force pour je ne sais encore quelle mission. Jack se décolle légèrement de moi et me regarde avec sérieux.

\- Je déteste vraiment ces putains de bloody scar, déclarai-je.

Il se relève et nous repartons au salon pour voir l'alerte sur la TV. Des bloody scar trainent des personnes arrêtées sur la place, montant sur une estrade. Les prisonniers ont les yeux bandés et les mains liées tandis que les bloody scar les alignent en une rangée de cinq bien droite. Ce sont les condamnés à mort du mois. Car en effet, tous les mois, les personnes injustement arrêtées sont positionnées sur la place de manière à les exécuter en public. Dans ces cas là, nous intervenons rapidement pour sauver ces innocents.

J'accours à la cave mais Kristof et Harold en sortent déjà, les bras chargés d'armes et de vestes pare-balles. Sans plus attendre, j'enfile une veste et prends une mitraillettes ainsi que les cartouches qui vont avec, puis je sors en trombe du QG, suivie de Jack, Harold, Mérida, Kristof, Josh, Astrid et Eugène. Ils prennent la Jaguar et Jack me prend sur son dos avant de s'envoler vers le centre-ville. Nous arrivons avant eux et Jack se pose sur un toit en sortant son sniper accroché à l'arrière de sa tenue. Le commandant de la base de cette ville fait un discours par transmission à partir de l'écran géant ( bande de lâches... ) et Jack tire rapidement un premier coup dans la tête d'un des bloody scar sensés abattre les "criminels", qui s'effondre au sol sous les cris de tous.

\- Jack, tu as pris tes bombonnes ? demandai-je.

Il détourne son attention de la place et me fixe avec déconcertion.

\- Je...oui, j'en ai deux ou trois sur moi, répondit-il.

\- Bien, va faire un graffiti de l'autre côté du bâtiment, ordonnai-je.

Il ne répond rien et se lève pour partir mais je le retiens brièvement par la manche et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Fais attention, murmurai-je en le regardant dans les yeux intensément.

Il m'embrasse lui-même une dernière fois et répond :

\- Toi aussi.

Je le laisse partir et me place au sniper pour viser la tête d'un autre bloody scar. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre sniper tire sur un troisième et je suppose que les autres sont arrivés. Après avoir tué tous ceux chargés d'éliminer les prisonniers, je saute du toit tout en créant un vent de froid du mieux que je peux pour amortir ma chute. Je roule sur le côté en givrant le sol et me relève en ayant déjà sorti le couteau de ma tresse pour le lancer dans l'abdomen d'un bloody scar un peu plus loin. Sachant que je suis maintenant à découvert et donc une cible de premier choix, je cumule sur la droite, juste à temps car plusieurs balles s'écrasent sur mon précédent emplacement. Je décroche la mitraillette de mon dos et tire sur trois ennemis tout en me mouvant le plus possible afin de ne pas être abattue. Astrid, Eugène, Mérida et Kristof sont aussi sortis de leur cachette et m'aident dans ce furieux combat pour la vie des innocents.

\- Kristof ! lui criai-je étant donné qu'il est le plus proche de moi tout en enfonçant mon couteau dans le cou d'un bloody scar me sautant littéralement dessus. Il faut que quelqu'un aille veiller sur Jack, il est à l'arrière du bâtiment !

Il hoche la tête et part en courant vers le lieu désigné alors que je vois Josh arriver. Il n'y a donc plus qu'Harold pour assurer nos arrières. Je me précipite ensuite dès que j'ai une ouverture pour aller aider les condamnés.

\- Harold, couvre-moi... déclarai-je.

\- _Ok,_ acquiesça-t-il.

Je défais le bandeau du premier prisonniers et il me regarde avec surprise.

\- Vous êtes la fille qui...

\- Oui mais on s'en fout, le coupai-je en sortant un couteau de mes bottes.

Je tranche ses liens et lui ordonne tout en me précipitant vers le prochain des condamnés :

\- Aidez-moi à les libérer.

Il n'hésite pas une seule seconde et entreprend de défaire les liens du troisième alors que je finis de libérer le deuxième en lui faisant la même requête. Je me dirige ensuite vers le quatrième et lui, le dernier tandis que les deux autres, alors libres, fuient le plus loin et vite possible. Je délivre le quatrième un peu avant l'autre et sens soudain une vive douleur dans les côtes, mais pas comme si j'avais reçu une balle, plutôt comme si elles étaient cassées. Vivent les gilets pare-barres ! Ou presque, car je souffre terriblement.

\- Mademoiselle, s'enquit l'homme que je viens de libérer, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, fuyez !

Il ne réagit pas. Imbécile !

\- Hé ho, cassez-vous !

Il hésite mais s'exécute alors que je me tiens les côtes en geignant de douleur. Je serre les dents avant de voir un bloody scar approcher et de lui lancer mon couteau dans le crâne. Mais il était très proche et son corps retombe par-dessus moi, écrasant mes côtes. CA FAIT MAL, SA RACE ! Je hurle de douleur tout en essayant de le dégager, chose difficile étant donné son poids combiné à celui de ses armes et le fait que mes côtes fracturées réduisent ma capacité de mouvement. Des larmes de douleurs ruissèlent malgré moi et je ne peux que geindre tout en essayant d'enlever ce corps de par-dessus moi. Finalement, les combats s'achèvent et Eugène arrive le premier pour me dégager de là mais ne sait visiblement pas que j'ai les côtes brisées.

\- Allez, viens... me dit-il en me soulevant par la taille, ce qui me fait encore plus souffrir.

Je ne peux étouffer un cri de douleur.

\- Mes côtes... cassées...

Ma respiration se fait saccadée et j'ai mal au poumon droit. Mes côtes... elles sont en train de s'y enfoncer ! Je crie avec le peu d'air que mes poumons ont encore la capacités d'accueillir et c'est un mélange entre le hurlement et l'asthme.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Eugène. Heu... Je fais quoi ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même tandis que je halte. LES GARS, ON A UN GROS PROBLÈME ! les appela-t-il.

La tête me tourne sous l'effet de l'oxygène montant en trop grande quantité à mon cerveau et la douleur est insoutenable. Je crie toujours mais ne vois que le ciel qui m'aveugle tout en entendant les voix des autres arriver. Et soudain, mon hurlement se fait plus strident que tout car je pense que... mon poumon est transpercé.

\- ELSA ! cria la voix de Jack.

Je m'apaise au son de cette mélodie envoutante, bien que tragique, et halte toujours, mais je ne crie plus lorsque son visage apparait au-dessus du mien avec une expression de grande anxiété. Je n'ai que quelques secondes de conscience et je sais que je vais bientôt plonger, alors je murmure en expulsant le peu d'air que contenait encore mes poumons :

\- Jack...

Il me semble que ces mots avaient un gout de sang et je ne me trompe pas quand je sens le liquide chaud couler le long de mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne en ne me sentant plus respirer.


	39. Chapter 39 : Puzzle

_Je suis dans une salle entièrement blanche. Je me relève et remarque que non seulement j'étais allongée au sol, mais je suis aussi en blanc, portant une simple nuisette faite de dentelles en motifs de flocon. Je n'ai pas de chaussures et mes cheveux sont lâchés, bouclés et mouillés, bref : au naturel._

 _J'examine à gauche, puis à droite. Rien, toujours ces murs. Je regarde devant et suis stupéfaite qu'une porte se matérialise en un millier de petits cristaux blancs juste sous mes yeux. Ne sachant que trop faire, je m'avance avec hésitation vers cette porte et pose ma main sur une poignée en argent pur ayant une forme de flocon. J'appuie et pousse très délicatement la porte de peur que quelqu'un ne se trouve de l'autre côté et que je ne sois pas sensée sortir. Je passe lentement la tête derrière le battant. Rien._

 _Je sors entièrement de la pièce pour arriver dans ce lieu étrange et infiniment blanc. Il n'y a pas de sol et je ne tombe pourtant pas. Pas de mur mais je ne sens pas de vent, ni ne vois l'extérieur. Pas de plafond et non plus de ciel. Que du blanc, toujours du blanc et encore du blanc. Cet endroit est bizarre, je pense que je vais retourner dans la... dans la pièce dont la porte a disparue et les murs aussi. Je suis dans ce monde infiniment blanc, seule, isolée. Je tourne la tête de tous les côtés mais ne saurais finalement dire duquel je viens. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive à des lieux d'ici, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si c'est un lieu. Finalement, je me décide à bouger et marche de quelques pas hésitants d'un côté hasardeux. Je regarde à gauche... toujours rien._

 _\- Hé ho... dis-je d'une voix dont l'écho résonne encore. Il y a quelqu'un ?_

 _"Quelqu'un... quelqu'un... quelqu'un..." ces mots restent en suspens, se répétant dans le néant si clair de cet étrange univers._

 _\- Il... il y a personne pour me dire où je suis ? criai-je dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'entende._

 _Encore et toujours cet écho, puis le silence. Je ne rajoute rien et m'avance d'encore quelques pas avant de regarder vers la droite, cette fois. Mais c'est pas vrai, il n'y a vraiment personne, ici ! Ce n'est rien, je ne dois pas m'énerver. Peut-être que si je marche un peu, je trouverais quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Même une chaussette m'apporterait de la compagnie !_

 _Je marche à un rythme mesuré et regarde toujours de tous les côtés sans rien trouver. Puis, une question fait surface : qui suis-je ?_

 _Réfléchis, réfléchis..._

 _Je suis une blonde aux yeux bleus, la peau pâle comme l'hiver. Je le sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sais. La peau pâle... comme... l'hiver... l'hiver... la peau pâle... comme l'hiver... l'hiver !_

 _Je tends mes mains devant moi et me concentre de toutes mes forces pour essayer d'y arriver... oui ! Une boule de neige jaillit de mes mains pour tomber dans le vide infini de cet endroit étrange. Je ne la vois bientôt plus et regarde mes paumes avec un sourire. C'est déjà ça de retrouvé, comme souvenir._

 _\- Libérée, délivrée, les étoiles me tendent les bras ! chantai-je tout en m'amusant à faire neiger. Libérée, délivrée, non je ne pleurs pas ! Me voilà, oui je suis là ! Perdue dans l'hiver..._

 _Je commence à courir sous l'impulsion de l'euphorie et après un long temps, je m'épuise et tombe dans la neige que j'ai crée un peu plus tôt._

 _\- Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté._

 _\- Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige... murmura une petite voix enfantine._

 _Je me redresse d'un bond et regarde de tous les côtés pour voir d'où pouvait bien provenir cette voix. C'était une petite fille, je dirais de 11 ou 12 ans. Elle avait le ton de quelqu'un de triste et de perdu, mais je ne vois pas une seule ombre à des kilomètres à la ronde._

 _\- Quelqu'un a parlé ? demandai-je dans l'espoir qu'elle redise quelque chose._

 _\- Peux-tu ouvrir cette porte ? Pourquoi restes-tu enfermée ? On me dit "soit forte, le temps arrange tout", mais j'ai besoin de nous pour oublier que nous n'avons plus personne, plus aucune famille... Quel avenir pour nous ?_

 _Cette voix... je l'ai déjà entendu. De même que cet air ! Je dois certainement la connaitre, mais qui est-elle ?_

 _\- Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige._

 _Je me fige tandis que des souvenirs me remontent en mémoire. Anna. C'est ma soeur. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Ces mots, ce sont ceux qu'elle me répétait quand je venais d'entrer à l'orphelinat, avec elle, et que je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour ne blesser personne. Elle voulait me faire sortir mais jamais n'y parvenait. Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fait sortir, alors ?_

 _Je regarde droit devant moi pour la découvrir qui me regarde avec douceur. Les larmes se forment sous mes paupières tandis que je me relève et cours droit sur elle pour la serrer dans mes bras._

 _\- Anna... murmurai-je._

 _Elle me rend mon étreinte et je me sens emplie d'un sentiment fort. L'amour._

 _\- Anna, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? l'interrogeai-je en me reculant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens plus de rien ? Qui suis-je ?_

 _\- Je t'aime, me dit-elle._

 _\- Moi aussi, je t'aime mais..._

 _\- Tu avances bien, me coupa-t-elle en ignorant totalement ce que je lui dis. Continue comme ça, tu y arriveras._

 _Je me recule d'un pas, déconcertée. Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?_

 _\- Anna, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? De quoi tu parles ? J'arriverais à quoi ?_

 _Elle me sourit et... se désintègre. Ma soeur se désintègre sous mes yeux. Son visage se décompose d'abord en un millier de cristaux blancs semblables à ceux qui ont créé la porte et j'essaie tant bien que mal de la maintenir en place, mais c'est impossible._

 _\- Non, Anna ! m'écriai-je. Répond-moi, Anna !_

 _Elle continue de se dissiper dans l'air et je n'arrive pas à attraper les cristaux blancs, qui s'évaporent comme une fumée et partent de plus en plus loin. Bientôt, les derniers cristaux se volatilisent dans l'air et me laissent seule, encore._

 _\- Qui suis-je ? demandai-je au vide._

 _Je m'effondre à genoux au... sol ? Non, il n'y en a pas. Mais je m'y effondre tout de même, en proie aux larmes. Cependant, quelque chose manque. Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de pleurer ainsi, seule, abandonnée et isolée. Bon, ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai des morceaux à trouver, un puzzle à assembler et un passé à me remémorer. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste. Je me sens si seule..._

 _Soudain, une idée me vient à l'esprit : si je ne trouve personne pour me tenir compagnie, je n'ai qu'à le créer, ce quelqu'un ! Je me ressaisie et me concentre de toutes mes forces. Il faut que ça marche, il faut que ça... CA MARCHE !_

 _\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins, se présenta mon bonhomme de neige._

 _Je souris, heureuse de ma réussite, et me présente._

 _\- Bonjour Olaf ! Enchantée de te rencontrer, je m'appelle..._

 _Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de nom, lui dis-je après une brève hésitation. Ne m'appelle pas, ça te va ?_

 _\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il._

 _Il se jette sur moi pour me faire un câlin et je le lui rends, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un peu de compagnie dans ce vaste monde dépeuplé d'âmes._

 _\- Tu veux bien marcher avec moi ? lui demandai-je ( à qui d'autre ? )_

 _\- Bien sûr !_

 _Nous commençons donc à nous promener et il me raconte des histoires toutes bêtes, puis une chose que j'avais totalement zappé me revient en mémoire : Quand j'étais enfermée, à l'orphelinat, qui a réussi à me faire définitivement sortir de ma chambre ?_

 _\- Je m'envole dans le vent et vers le ciel... chanta une voix de fille._

 _Celle-là aussi, je l'ai déjà entendu ! Je me stoppe et Olaf continue d'avancer quelques peu puis s'arrête en se rendant compte que je ne le suis plus._

 _\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il._

 _Je réponds rien et essaie de me souvenir..._

 _\- Quand le vent s'élève et m'appelle... commençai-je tout bas. Sifflant dans le ciel d'été... Mais oui, c'est ça !_

 _Olaf ne semble pas comprendre mais je ne m'en préoccupe plus. Je me mets à faire les cents pas et entame la chanson._

 _\- La montagne chante et me rappelle ce qu'est la liberté, chantai-je beaucoup plus fort en me remémorant les paroles peu à peu. Et je vole, je m'envole..._

 _\- Dans le vent et vers le ciel... continua la voix._

 _Je me retourne de tous les côtés et cherche, en vain. Alors je continue._

 _\- Je m'envole..._

 _\- Dans le vent et vers le ciel, dire-t-on en même temps._

 _Je me souviens alors d'une fille aux cheveux de feu et au yeux bleu comme la rivière d'été. Toujours souriante et folle d'aventure, rebelle et indépendante. Mérida !_

 _\- Bravo, me félicita la voix de mon amie._

 _Je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où proviennent ces paroles et je la vois : la tignasse de bouclettes rousses sur le corps semblant si frêle de Mérida. J'accours la serrer dans mes bras et elle me rend mon étreinte de sa force inouïe._

 _\- Mérida, il faut que tu m'expliques où je suis, je ne comprends rien et j..._

 _\- J'ai hâte de te voir revenir, m'interrompit-elle comme Anna._

 _\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Méri !_

 _\- On se voit bientôt ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué._

 _Et comme Anna, son corps se désintègre sous mes yeux horrifiés. Non, non, non, non, non ! Non et non et encore non ! Comment cela se fait-il ?_

 _\- Elle est bizarre, cette fille, remarqua Olaf.  
Je ne dis rien et essuie les larmes de désespoir qui coulent le long de mes joues. Je dois me ressaisir. Déjà deux pièces du puzzle, je dois encore chercher pour trouver l'histoire de ma vie... mais je sais que j'y arriverais. Je redresse la tête et repars aux côtés d'Olaf dans ce désert d'une blancheur artificielle. Je marche très longtemps à ses côtés jusqu'à me sentir épuisée et même assoiffée._ _  
\- Olaf, ça ne te dérange pas si on se repose un peu ? demandai-je_ _  
\- Pas du tout._ _  
Et il continue son monologue sur les cavernes de la préhistoire._ _Cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose...  
\- Je veux pas mourir en étant en froid avec toi, t'es comme une soeur pour moi, me dit une voix d'homme.  
Je relève la tête et le cherche comme les autres, sans le moindre signe de vie. Mais je suis sûre que je le connais... Attendez... Des cheveux bruns, des yeux tout autant, un air dédaigneux sur le visage et un escroc dans l'âme... Eugène._ _  
\- T'as pas mis beaucoup de temps, cette fois, Mon Petit Lapin._ _  
Je regarde à droite, puis à gauche et c'est finalement de ce côté-là que je trouve Mon Grand Crétin. J'accours comme avec les autres et aie l'espoir qu'il répondra à mes questions.  
\- Eugène, qui suis-je ? Je t'en prie, dis-le moi...  
\- Il reste qui ? se demanda-t-il à lui même. Les quatre zigotos, la mienne et la tempête ambulante..._ _  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Répond-moi !_

 _\- Bon, j'ai d'autre trucs à faire, à plus ! me salua-t-il._ _  
\- Eugène t'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! m'écriai-je_ _  
Mais trop tard, il s'est déjà matérialisé en cristaux blancs._ _  
\- NON ! m'énervai-je. NON ! EUGÈNE, REVIENS!  
Je suis maintenant dans une fureur noire et ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ne fais-je que tourner en rond ?_ _  
\- Je me demande où se cache la vraie vie... chanta une voix mélodieuse._ _  
Je me retourne de tous les côtés et ne trouve évidement personne. Je tape du pied au sol tout en me tenant la tête dans les mains et pousse un cri de rage._ _  
_ _\- STOP ! J'EN AI MARRE, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOOOOOP ! hurlai-je._ _  
_ _\- Calme-toi, me dit Olaf, je commence à grossir..._ _  
Je le regarde et en effet : il grossit. Je me calme et essaie de toutes mes forces de revenir en arrière, remonter le temps.  
\- Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris... murmurai-je._ _  
Je me fige à l'entente de mes propres paroles. Mais je continue en me souvenant du reste._ _  
\- Guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie... Inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris..._

 _\- Ce qu'il m'a pris..._ _  
Je lève la tête pour voir Raiponce, ma cousine, ses longs cheveux d'or lui arrivant dans le dos, qui me contemple avec émerveillement. Je lui saute dans les bras mais ne m'y attarde pas car je dois lui poser mes questions._ _  
\- Raiponce, qui suis-je ? Je t'en supplie, répond-moi !_ _  
Elle ne dit rien mais commente finalement :_ _  
\- Tu y es presque, encore un petit effort._ _  
Je veux répliquer mais elle se volatilise déjà en cristaux blancs._ _  
\- Raiponce, j'ai besoin de_ réponses _... murmurais-je._ _  
Je me tourne vers Olaf avec une mine déconfite et nous repartons. Après un temps indéterminé, je me souviens d'un détail qui m'a échappé.  
"Il reste plus que les quatre zigotos, la mienne et la tempête ambulante". Une tempête... Soudain, le vent se déchaîne de toutes parts et je suis emportée sur quelques mètres avec Olaf avant de créer une sphère de glace autour de nous pour nous protéger. Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur, je réfléchis._ _  
Une tempête ambulante laisse à deviner qu'elle est une personne quand on sait qu'il parlait de gens à rencontrer. Je suppose que Raiponce était "la sienne" mais donc, il ne me reste que le ou la responsable de cette tempête et quatre autres personnes... Soudain, ma sphère se met à fondre et je sens le vent au dehors se stopper. Je me relève et regarde de droite à gauche. Le vent... la chaleur... Astrid et Josh._ _  
\- Enfin ! s'écrièrent-ils  
Je me tourne vivement vers mes deux amis et les enlacent en un câlin collectif. Bon, c'est l'heure des questions.  
\- Qui suis-je ?_ _  
\- Tu vas bientôt y arriver, plus que trois ! s'enthousiasma Astrid._ _  
\- Astrid, je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas qu..._ _  
\- Bon, on va te laisser, me coupa Josh. On se voit bientôt, je l'espère._ _  
J'ouvre de gros yeux._ _  
\- Non, ne partez pas !_ _  
Mais trop tard, ils sont déjà cristaux._ _  
Bon, ce qui me laisse avec trois... heu, trois quoi ?_ _  
Je dois chercher. Nous étions un groupe. Je suppose que... Attendez, il y a Eugène et Raiponce ainsi qu'Astrid et Josh... Anna et Mérida, avec qui sont-elles ? Allez, creuse-toi les méninges... Je sais !_ _  
\- T'en a mis du temps ! s'exclama Harold.  
Je le vois se tenir fièrement au côtés de Kristof et les enlacent dans mes bras. Je ne me donne même pas la peine de leur poser une question._ _  
\- C'est fini, tu vas pouvoir revenir bientôt, me dit Kristof._ _  
Je souris au souvenir du QG et de tout ce qui me revient avec. Soudain, alors que je bats des paupières, je suis de retour dans la salle du début. La même porte y est encrée et je m'avance d'un pas un peu moins hésitant, mais incertain tout de même. Quand j'arrive dans l'infini, je suis stupéfaite : je ne suis pas seule. Mes parents sont là, à m'attendre, posés ensemble. Je leur saute dans les bras et éclate en sanglots._ _  
\- Papa... Maman... Vous m'avez manqué!_ _  
\- On t'aime, ma chérie... murmura ma mère._ _  
Je me sépare d'eux et leur demande, toujours en pleurs :_ _  
\- Je vous en supplie, dites-moi qui je suis, je n'en peux plus de tout ces mystères..._ _  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il te suffit de choisir, me dit mon père._ _  
\- Choisir quoi ?_ _  
\- Choisir d'aimer._ _  
Je me recule de quelques pas, hésitante. Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Je lui pose la question et il me répond :_ _  
\- Tu aimes quelqu'un. Retrouve de qui il s'agit, tu peux le faire, il suffit d'y croire. Mais si tu choisis se baisser les bras... C'est maintenant que tu choisis : soit tu viens avec nous et nous te dirons tout, soit tu refuses et trouve cette personne. Alors, tu sauras qui tu es.  
\- Donc, si je retrouve qui j'aime... je saurais qui je suis ?_ _  
Ils acquiescent et je reste perplexe face à cette déclaration. Cherche, cherche, tu peux le faire..._ _  
\- L'amour guéris toutes les blessures... murmura ma mère_ _  
J'ouvre les yeux et vois qu'ils sont partis, me laissant seule avec mes pensées, car j'ai en effet choisi de trouver seule.  
Je me concentre du mieux que je peux et finis par faire neiger. De la neige... de la neige... Le froid... frileux... froid... Frost ! Je sais qu'il y a Frost ! Mais quel est son prénom ?_ _  
Je vois la neige tomber, blanche comme ses cheveux..._

 _Je vois la glace se former sous mes pieds, bleue comme ses yeux..._

 _Je sens l'amour monter en moi, ce que je ressens pour lui..._

 _\- Jack Frost... murmurai-je._

 _Je m'attends à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, comme les autre, mais il ne se passe rien. Je me tourne de tous les côtés, marchant partout à sa recherche, mais il n'y a personne._

 _\- Jack ! l'appelai-je. Jaaack !_

 _Je le cherche toujours quand je me tourne encore une fois dans un sens pour le voir quelques mètres plus loin et m'apaise en poussant un soupire de soulagement._

 _\- Jack..._

 _Je me précipite et le serre dans mes bras, bien plus longtemps que les autres. Il frotte sa main dans mon dos en un geste affectueux et dépose un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne alors que je fonds en y est, je sais ce qu'il me manquait quand je pleurais, tout à l'heure. Lui. C'est le réconfort de ses bras qui me manquait. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Comment ? Je me sens si coupable..._

 _\- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu t'oub..._

 _\- Chuuut... me coupa-t-il. C'est normal._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas normal, dis-je en me reculant._

 _\- Si, affirma-t-il, c'est parce que tu m'aimes que je suis le dernier._

 _Je suis totalement déconcertée._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe pour tous les gens comme toi, m'informa-t-il._

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? m'étonnai-je. Les gens comment ?_

 _\- Tu es dans le coma, déclara-t-il._

 _Ho non... Dans le coma ?_

 _\- Qui suis-je ? demandai-je, désespérée. Dis-le moi, je t'en prie._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, tu dois le trouver seule, me dit-il._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je._

 _\- Tu n'as donc pas compris... souffla-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi._

 _Compris quoi ?_

 _\- Alors explique-moi..._

 _Il reporte son attention sur moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux avant d'expliciter le tout._

 _\- Tu es dans le coma et tu dois remettre en place les fragments de ton passé pour te réveiller. C'est pour ça que tu nous as revu uns par uns._

 _\- Mais encore une fois, qui suis-je ?_

 _Il me prend le visage d'une main et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entends le tintement des cristaux blancs briser l'écho de mes dernières paroles et devine qu'il se désintègre, mais ne bouge pas. Je ne suis même pas en mesure de répondre à son baiser. Finalement, il sépare ses lèvres des miennes et me regarde toujours intensément mais avec un sourire léger._

 _\- Tu y es presque... murmura-t-il, courage_

 _Et bientôt, il se transforme en cristaux blancs volant qui partent dans un nuage scintillant soufflé par une brise légère. Une brise ? Je regarde à droite, de là d'où provient ce doux zéphyr et sais alors qu'il y a quelque chose par là. J'avance tout doucement, hésitante, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Je tente le coup !_

 _Je marche avec plus d'assurance et me sens comme énergisée lorsque le vent se fait plus fort. Bientôt, quelques flocons volent à mon opposé, mais je continue de marcher résolument vers ce vent. Le vent est maintenant puissant et j'ai du mal à avancer. Mais qu'y a-t-il là-bas ? Je ne pas tarde pas à être prise dans un blizzard et mets les mains devant mes yeux tout en les fermant pour me protéger, mais j'avance._

 _Lorsque je les rouvre, je suis ébahie du spectacle : je suis sur une montage, en pleine nuit, et il semblerait que le vent ai cessé, laissant place à une fine tombée de neige venant épaissir le tapis blanc enveloppant ce flanc de la montagne. Je marche toujours mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je dois faire. Jusqu'à ce que je la vois : cette lueur bleue sur le sommet._

 _En effet, à la pointe de la montagne brille une lueur bleue de mille éclats et je sais que je dois aller la chercher. J'accélère le pas et continue ma marche durant un temps qui me semble infini, mais je ne dirais plus que rien est infini après avoir quitté ce paysage blanc et vide dont je faisais partie il y a encore quelques temps. Car oui, je marche depuis longtemps et commence à me faire faible et épuisée, mais je marche. Finalement, je m'effondre à genoux dans la neige et pleurs des larmes qui s'envolent suite à la poussée du vent sur mon visage._

 _Je n'y arriverais pas, pas comme ça. Je suis trop affaiblie, triste et seule pour continuer. Mais n'est-ce pas pour cela que j'avance ? Pour ne pas être faible, ne plus être triste et être entourée des gens que j'aime ? N'est-ce pas pour trouver qui je suis que je continue d'avancer malgré les épreuves ? Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas comme ça, alors je dois trouver un autre moyen d'atteindre le sommet. Euréka !_

 _Je me relève difficilement et dirige les mains devant moi en y mettant toutes mes forces. Je dois le faire, ça doit fonctionner... J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir un immense escalier de neige érigé par mes soins se courbant pour monter jusqu'au sommet. Je pose un pied sur la première marche et elle se métamorphose pour passer de neige à glace en un motif floconneux. Je relève la tête vers le haut et pose délicatement mes mains sur les rampes qui se transforment elles aussi en glace. Je souris et suis soudain prise d'une joie revigorante pour commencer à courir le long de l'escalier, qui passe au fur et à mesure de mon avancée de blanc neigeux à bleu glacé._

 _Arrivée au-dessus, je me jette dans la neige et reprends mon souffle tout en faisant un ange. Je ris et bientôt, je me relève pour souffler un bon coup avant de regarder la lueur bleue. Elle est magnifique... Je m'approche lentement et tends la main en avant de percevoir en son centre un visage... le mien. J'approche encore un peu ma main jusqu'à toucher le centre de cette lueur, qui s'éteint. Mais ce n'est pas comme on éteindrait une lumière normale, non. Elle est comme aspirée par mon index qui était tendu vers elle et qui est maintenant, ainsi que toute ma main, replié vers ma poitrine en signe de défense. C'est alors que_ tout _me revient en mémoire._

 _Mon enfance, le moment où j'ai appris que j'allais être grande soeur, le moment où je suis entrée à l'école, celui où j'ai du tout abandonner pour vivre à l'orphelinat puis au QG, celui où Peter s'est éteint dans mes bras, le moment où j'ai rencontré Jack et Kristof, celui où j'ai découvert l'ABS, Astrid, Josh, et aussi celui où la résistance a explosé, celui où nous avons récupéré la base de Minneapolis, celui où je me suis faite kidnappée et l'autre fois où je me suis livrée pour finalement être torturée, sans compter celui où j'ai compris que j'avais perdu Jack en le croyant mort et où j'ai compris que je l'aimais, et par dessus tout, notre premier baiser._

 _Tous ces évènements, ils font parties de moi. Ils m'ont endurcie comme adoucie, ils ont changé ma manière de voir les choses, de voir la vie, d'en mesurer la valeur. Ils ont changé cette personne fragile que j'étais à la naissance, ils m'ont donné un but à accomplir et font de moi qui je suis._

 _Je suis Elsa White._

 _Je me sens comme glisser et soudain, une luge se forme sous mes pieds et je commence à dévaler la pente de la montagne en criant de plaisir et de peur. Le décor s'éclaircit et j'ai peur de revenir dans le monde blanc, mais ce n'est pas ça du tout. Bientôt, je vois plus flou, le décor s'estompe et..._

J'ouvre les yeux.


	40. Chapter 40 : Réveil

J'ouvre les yeux.

La première chose dont je prends conscience, c'est du "Bip, bip, bip,..." qui résonne dans la pièce. Je reprends petit à petit le contrôle de mes doigts, puis de mon corps, et me relève doucement. Je suis certes dans ma chambre, mais elle est envahie de machine d'hôpitaux. Je me souviens alors : j'étais dans le coma.

"Bip, bip, bip, bip,..." Cette machine m'énerve ! Je regarde mes bras transpercés par quelques aiguilles et n'hésite pas une seule seconde à enlever celle que je vois reliée à la machine infernale. "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP...". C'est pas vrai !

J'entends alors des pas précipités dans le couloir et il déboule dans la chambre. Il semble alors prendre conscience que je ne suis pas morte mais que j'ai juste arraché les aiguilles comme une brute et se précipite pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Elsa... soupira de soulagement Jack à mon oreille.

Je n'arrive pas à répondre mais le serre très fort dans mes bras. Je ne sais cependant pas combien de temps j'ai sommeillé. Je sens alors une goutte, une larme, s'écraser dans mon cou. Il pleure.

\- Jack, réussi-je à articuler, j'aime pas te voir pleurer... murmurai-je, penaude.

Il se sépare de moi et je vois les larmes rouler sur ses joues, mais ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, ce sont des larmes de joie.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, mais je pensais que... tu m'as tellement manqué !

Le voir si heureux et en même temps triste m'attendrie plus que je ne l'étais et je prends sa tête entre mes mains en collant mon front au sien.

\- Je me serais toujours réveillée, pour toi.

Il est heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais vu et les larmes coulent toujours le long de ses joues tandis qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes en me prenant le visage dans les mains alors que mes bras passent derrière sa nuque. Je lui rends son baiser avec amour et il se sépare légèrement de moi en murmurant :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime bien plus que ça.

Son sourire s'élargit plus qu'il ne l'était possible et je l'interroge :

\- J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

Il se recule un peu pour se poser sur une chaise proche du lit.

\- Un mois, répondit-il.

\- QUOI ? m'étonnai-je.

Il entreprend alors de me faire le récit de toute l'histoire.

\- Quand j'ai eu fini le graffiti, je me suis dirigé vers la place avec Kristof pour vous aider, mais les combats étaient déjà achevés et je t'ai vu qui criais de douleur. Quand je me suis approché, tu as arrêté de crier et as murmuré mon nom. Du sang est sorti de ta bouche et j'ai compris que ton état était vraiment critique, mais heureusement que Raiponce désobéit aux ordres parce qu'elle a voulu venir nous aider et qu'Eugène avait refusé, mais elle est quand même venue. Elle a su stopper l'hémorragie mais t'étais vraiment très mal en point. On est retournés au QG et on a reçu des machines d'un médecin pour s'occuper de toi. C'est le type que t'avais sauvé. Il est venu nous aider à tout installer et a tout montré à Raiponce avant de partir. Depuis, ça fait un mois que t'étais dans le coma.

Je reste bouche-bée face à sa narration. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir, mais je suis si engourdie que je n'y arriverais de toutes façons pas, même si je trouvais quelque chose à faire.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais eu trop de sang dans les poumons pour guérir et que tu allais mourir, me dit-il.

\- Hey, Jack, l'arrêtai-je doucement. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

Il ne parait pas convaincu alors je le prends par la main et la serre très fort.

\- Je vais bien, répétai-je.

Il relève la tête vers moi et me reprend une seconde fois dans ses bras.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention, me rappela-t-il.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, m'interdit-il. Je suis si heureux que tu sois réveillée.

\- Oui, nous aussi.

Jack et moi nous retournons d'un même geste vers la porte dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tiennent Anna et Mérida. Les autres aussi sont là mais ils attendent derrière, bloqués par les deux rouquines. Anna s'avance alors vers moi et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, compris ? m'ordonna-t-elle.

\- Compris, acceptai-je. Et c'était plus horrible de mon côté que du vôtre, je pense.

Elle me relâche en niant l'évidence ( du moins, c'en est une pour moi ).

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu as dormis longtemps et c'est tout. Nous, on s'est inquiété pour toi jours et nuits.

\- Peut-être, mais vous étiez ensemble. Moi, j'étais seule.

\- Tu dormais, me rappela Harold.

Je me tourne vers lui et fais un signe de dénégation avec la tête.

\- Oui, mais j'étais comme... amnésique. C'était très bizarre, j'étais seule dans ce paysage blanc et j... je ne me souvenais plus de rien, je ne savais plus qui j'étais et... Ouais, c'était très chelou.

Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds et j'entreprends de leur faire le récit de tout ce que j'ai vécu alors que j'étais dans le coma. Ils semblent surpris et sont totalement ébahis face à mon histoire.

\- ...et quand j'ai touché la lumière, je me suis réveillée, terminai-je.

Un silence pesant s'ensuit durant lequel tous ne font que me scruter avec ahurissement.

\- Elsa, tu sais que j'ai jamais entendu un truc pareil ? me demanda Raiponce en brisant le calme de la pièce.

Je ne réponds rien et Jack passe un bras autour de mes épaules avec un sourire frimeur.

\- Au moins, je suis son préféré ! se venta-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi ! lança Anna.

\- Pff... firent Mérida et Raiponce.

\- T'exagères, déclara Eugène.

\- À fond, commentèrent Kristof et Josh.

\- Vraiment, je vous jure... désespéra Astrid.

\- Elle nous aime tous autant les uns les autres, ajouta Harold. Pas vrai, Elsa ?

Il est sûr de lui. Terrible erreur.

\- Non, il a raison, confirmai-je.

Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Jack sous les protestations des autres et il sourit fièrement avant de tourner sa tête vers la mienne et de frotter affectueusement son nez au mien en riant.

\- Bon, commença Anna, Jack, tu sors.

J'ouvre de gros yeux avant de lui jeter un regard étonné. Elle s'approche en prenant Jack par le bras et commence à le tirer, mais je m'accroche à son autre bras et le tiens fermement.

\- Anna, non ! protestai-je.

Elle continue encore et je lui dis :

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire "non".

Elle s'exécute et je lui fais les yeux de chien battu. Elle ne s'attendrie pas le moins du monde et tire brusquement Jack, expulsant le pauvre garçon sur le tapis.

\- Non ! refusa-t-elle.

Elle reprend Jack et le sort de la pièce sous les regards amusés de tous, sauf le mien qui est littéralement horrifié. Elle revient dans la pièce et je sors le grand jeu : je fais les yeux de chien battu et... je pousse légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour attirer encore plus sa pitié ! Elle me regarde durement puis éclate de rire et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde la suit.

\- Mais quoi ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Tu verrais ta tête ! rigola Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Eugène va chercher mon Jack et il revient avec un petit rire. Je l'interroge du regard, encore déconcertée de l'hilarité de tous, et il me chuchote :

\- Ne m'en veux pas mais ils voulaient voir ta réaction.

Je m'offusque et évidemment, je lui en veux. Je les regarde tous rire et commence à tirer la tête en croisant les bras, ce qui est apparemment tordant de rire car ils repartent de plus belles. Jack essaie de me prendre dans ses bras mais le repousse rapidement avant d'entremêler de nouveau les miens.

\- Elsa, m'en veux pas... dit-il avec un accent d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Si.

Il pouffe et je tourne brusquement la tête vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir. Il rit d'autant plus et je me sens blanchir de colère tout en lui retournant le dos

\- C'est bon, ok, je m'excuse.

Je me détends mais je ne le laisse pas paraitre car j'attends de plus amples excuses.

\- Elsa, je suis désolé.

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue et ne résiste pas, me tournant vivement pour l'embrasser en passant mes bras de part et d'autre de son cou. Je me sens embrasser un sourire triomphant alors que les autres applaudissent en riant derechef.

\- Je te l'avais dis, entendis-je Raiponce murmurer à je ne sais qui. C'est rare !

J'ignore en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu puis sépare mes lèvres de celles de Jack en le regardant dans les yeux avec un grand sourire qu'il me rend.

\- Tu es extraordinaire, me dit-il.

\- Et toi, t'es parfait.

Je lui fais un petit bec avant de le lâcher et de me tourner vers les autres. Nous commençons à discuter de tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon coma et j'apprends qu'ils attendaient mon réveil pour attaquer la base. Demain, Astrid et Josh partent chercher Peeta et Katniss car ils sont les plus proches et qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. La dernière grosse base que nous avons détruite était celle de Chicago que j'ai entièrement gelé, mais c'était un exploit car je savais que ma vie en dépendait directement et que sous l'impulsion de mon instinct de survie, mon corps a presque de lui-même fait émaner du froid de moi. Mais ça me demanderait énormément d'effort de refaire un coup comme celui-là et je suis presque sûre que dans la mesure où ma misérable chance d'y parvenir fonctionnait, je m'évanouirais.

J'apprends que quelques villes ont été libérées par un ou deux clans rebelles, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle car nous aurons moins de difficultés. D'abord Vegas, puis San Diego, ensuite Phoenix, il nous restera quelques petites villes et enfin... New York.


	41. Chapter 41 : Explosifs

Je me redresse, éveillée, et regarde l'heure. 5h du matin. Et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons attaquer la base de San Francisco, et par dessus tout : Anna viendra.

J'ai insisté maintes et maintes fois mais elle est très convaincante et les autres sont d'accord pour qu'elle vienne. Par la même occasion, je suis passée pour la chiante de service surprotectrice, génial ! J'ai beau essayer, je ne retrouve pas le sommeil et me lève donc d'humeur bougonne. Mais par dessus tout, je suis anxieuse, et ce sentiment surpasse de loin tous les autres.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et jette un dernier regard à Jack, qui dort profondément. Ses bras sont toujours tendu là ou j'étais pour m'enlacer et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et me prépare, douche, habits légers pour le combat de façon à pouvoir enfiler ma tenue spéciale, dents, tresse dans laquelle je range mon couteau, bottes de cuir, mais je prends tout de même un pull pour y ranger mon gun.  
Je sors de la pièce une fois prête et dépose un baiser sur le front de Jack avant de partir de la chambre pour aller réviser encore et encore le plan.  
Eugène, Harold, Josh, Kristof et Jack devront placer des explosifs dans des endroits stratégiques. Nous n'en avons que très peu, malgré ceux que Katniss et Peeta ont apportés avec eux, il faudra donc qu'ils soient minutieux dans leur choix d'emplacements. Anna et Raiponce se posteront à la sortie et abattrons les bloody scar qui essaieront de s'enfuir de la base. Quand à Astrid, Mérida, Katniss, Peeta et moi, nous irons aider les autres dans le combat. Mais j'ai peur, très peur. J'ai très peur pour Anna. Non, je suis effrayée. Je suis effrayée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais car je suis sensée veiller sur elle.  
\- Elsa, tout va bien se passer...  
Je sursaute en sentant des mains se poser sur mes épaules et tourne la tête pour découvrir Jack me regardant avec pitié.  
\- Tu as dormi combien de temps ? m'interrogea-t-il.  
Je réfléchis quelques temps à l'heure à laquelle j'ai trouvé le sommeil, hier, avant de lui répondre :  
\- Quatre heures.  
J'ai dormis à 1h du matin. Il soupire et fait le tour du canapé avant de s'y assoir à mes côtés. Il me prend le petit dossier des mains ( oui, nous avons un dossier pour chaque mission ) et le dépose sur la table du salon alors que je ne réagis pas. Il me prend ensuite par la cuisse pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser, mais je suis bien trop soucieuse pour le lui rendre et il semble s'en rendre compte.  
\- Je t'assure que ça se déroulera à la perfection, murmura-t-il.  
Je secoue légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation tout en baissant les yeux pour ne pas m'embrouiller dans l'océan de glace que sont ses iris magnifiquement bleutées.  
\- Non, Jack... si jamais Anna...  
\- Il n'arrivera rien à Anna, me coupa-t-il d'une voix envoûtante.  
Je secoue encore doucement la tête mais il me prend par le menton de son index en essayant de me faire relever les yeux.  
\- Anna sait se défendre...  
\- Mais c'est ma soeur et j...  
\- Tu vas combattre sans t'occuper de ça parce qu'Anna est une grande fille.  
Il réussit à forcer mon regard à croiser le sien en abaissant sa tête et je détourne rapidement les yeux.  
\- S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit... commençai-je.  
\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, assura-t-il.  
Finalement, il me prend le menton d'une pince légère et une fois mon regard imbriqué dans le sien, impossible de me détourner.  
\- Regarde-moi. Il ne lui arrivera rien, répéta-t-il  
Je ne fais rien et il semble attendre une réaction car il le redit une troisième fois.  
\- Il ne lui arrivera rien... chuchota-t-il. Fais-moi confiance...  
Je hoche la tête et la baisse à nouveau tandis que, étant assise sur ses jambes, il me berce lentement tout en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.  
\- Fais-moi confiance... murmura-t-il à nouveau.  
Je souffle un grand coup en me laissant portée dans cette étreinte. Ses bras, je m'y suis réfugiée un millier de fois, je connais par coeur le creux que forme son torse lorsqu'il m'y serre, je sais exactement la mesure de son souffle, je pourrais entendre son coeur battre même à mille mètres tellement je l'ai entendu, et pourtant, jamais je ne m'en lasse. Il me procure une sensation de sécurité cent fois supérieure à tout les systèmes du monde, il me porte dans un monde que seul lui et moi avons déjà visité, un monde merveilleux et doux, dans lequel seul notre amour a sa place.

Nous restons ainsi je ne saurais dire combien de temps, mais ce temps me semble infini tout en étant jamais assez long. Même quand les pas de quelqu'un se font entendre, nous ne bougeons pas, ma tête toujours enfouie dans son cou et la sienne reposant sur la mienne, étroitement enlacés.

\- Salut, dit la voix d'Harold.

Je ne réagis pas et Jack non-plus, trop pris dans notre univers pour entendre le monde extérieur. Je sais qu'il est très tôt, 6h d'après l'horloge quand j'ai vu Jack arriver, mais je ne mesure plus le temps et peut-être est-il midi que je ne le saurais jamais, car je ne veux jamais me séparer de lui.

\- Elsa... dit une voix doucereuse que j'aime plus que tout. Réveille-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure...

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficultés et me rends compte que je me suis endormie dans les bras de Jack, encore sur ses jambes et les bras maintenant serrés de part et d'autre de son cou pour m'y accrocher. Il me maintient toujours fermement dans ses bras et je relève la tête pour voir deux fabuleux cristaux de glace me regarder tendrement.

\- Tu t'es endormie, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire magnifique.

\- Désolée, j...

\- T'inquiète pas, tu avais besoin de sommeil et puis, c'était agréable.

Il me l'avait déjà dit au QG de Minneapolis, mais nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là. Tandis qu'ici, je me sens comme une petite fille dans les bras de son papa.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure de l'attaque, m'informa-t-il. Tu viens ?

Je hoche la tête et me lève pour le laisser le faire à son tour, mais je suis un peu trop brusque dans mes mouvements car la tête me tourne et je suis sur le point de tomber. Heureusement, Jack me rattrape à temps et je suis collée à son torse, le regard plongé dans ses prunelles.

\- Faut y aller, déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Il me lâche la taille, par laquelle il m'avait rattrapé, et je me sépare de lui à contre coeur.

\- Enfin ! s'écria une voix.

Je me tourne vivement pour voir Kristof approcher et donner une tape dans le dos de Jack. Je blanchis légèrement tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieur avant de me reculer pour me rendre à la cave. J'y trouve Anna, qui regarde dans les quelques mitraillettes que nous possédons. Je m'approche silencieusement d'elle et essaie une énième fois de la convaincre de ne pas venir.

\- Anna, s'il te plait...

\- Stop, Elsa, me coupa-t-elle. J'en ai marre que tu me protèges tout le temps, je sais prendre soin de moi ! Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

\- Anna, ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance mais je m'inq...

\- Et bien arrête ! Je vais faire attention à moi, je suis pas dépressive, ni suicidaire !

Je reste sans voix tandis qu'elle prend une mitraillette et quelques cartouches de rechange avant de quitter la cave en trombe. Ok, elle est susceptible. Je soupire avant de prendre ma tenue spéciale conçue pour ce genre d'attaque, une tenue de cuir assez moulante entièrement noire et très pratique car elle est confortable et qu'il y a toutes sortes de cachettes dans lesquelles je peux mettre un maximum d'armes, ce que je fais avant de remonter vers le salon, où les autres m'attendent déjà. Je m'apprête à aller vers Anna pour insister une dernière fois mais Jack le voit et s'approche de moi en passant les bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir. Je ne me débats pas et colle mon dos à son torse tout en enfonçant l'arrière de ma tête dans le creux de son cou et en soupirant.

\- Jack, murmurai-je, je ne peux pas la laisser faire...

\- Si, affirma-t-il. Laisse-la, elle est capable de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Mais j...

\- Elsa, me coupa-t-il.

Ce simple nom sortis de sa bouche suffis à me faire taire et je reste collée de cette façon à lui jusqu'à ce qu'Eugène revienne de dehors en nous signalant que tout est prêt pour que nous y allions. Jack me relâche et nous sortons avant qu'il n'enfourche une moto et que je ne me mette derrière pour que nous partions finalement vers la base de San Francisco.

Après un long trajet, nous arrivons enfin devant le lieu tant redouté. Je descends avec les autres et avant de me séparer d'Anna, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner et de la serrer très fort dans mes bras. Elle me le rend car je suppose que c'est aussi assez inquiétant de me voir partir au coeur du combat.

\- Fais très attention, lui murmurai-je.

\- Je te le promets, dit-elle. Et toi, promets-moi de revenir.

Je me recule et la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je te le promets.

Elle me sourit et je le lui rends faiblement avant de me retourner vers les autres, qui n'attendent que nous. Je me dirige vers Jack et il passe une main autour de ma taille tandis que je dépose ma tête sur son torse tout en avançant vers la base. Nous arrivons au genre de poste de contrôle des portes et je m'avance la première pour "me présenter".

\- Bonjour, monsieur, le saluai-je aimablement.

L'homme à l'intérieur se réveille et se penche en avant pour me regarder.

\- Désolé mademoiselle mais c'est interdit aux ci...

Il semble comprendre enfin à qui il s'adresse et ouvre de gros yeux.

\- ...vils, continuai-je avec un sourire.

Je sors un couteau de ma tresse et en moins de deux, il est transpercé en plein coeur. Harold s'empresse d'entrer dans la cabine et pirate le système pour nous ouvrir les portes. Une fois rentrés, les gars s'enfoncent seuls dans la base en nous laissant, Peeta, les filles et moi sur le seuil de l'entrée. Je leur fais signe de la tête et pars devant alors qu'elles et Peeta me suivent de quelques mètres. Je gèle les gardes dans les couloirs et ils entrent dans les chambres dès que j'ai fini un couloir pour égorger les bloody scar pendant leur sommeil. Et nous fonctionnons ainsi pour le plus de couloir possible jusqu'à arriver à l'armurerie où ils assurent mes arrières tandis que je m'y engouffre tout en gelant le plus d'armes possible sur mon passage. C'est assez difficile, seule, mais j'y parviens et ressors tout de même en forme sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui ne se dissipe jamais qu'à la fin d'une mission. Je sais qu'une fois celle-ci terminée, une fois l'adrénaline partie, je serais épuisée.

Ils referment les portes et je les gèle ensemble avant d'entendre une voix dans mon oreillette, celle de Jack.

\- _Elsa, tu m'entends ?_

\- Oui, Jack, confirmai-je. Il y a un problème ?

\- _Non, allez juste vous mettre à l'abris, ça va bientôt péter._

\- Ok, bien reçu.

Je me tourne vers les autres qui ont eux aussi entendu la conversation et nous hochons la tête avant de partir dans les couloirs pour retrouver l'entrée. À peine arrivons-nous qu'un bruit assourdissant retentit dans toute la base, qui tremble de toutes parts. Je vois un mur légèrement fissuré, mais ce n'est pas encore trop grave... pas encore. Une deuxième explosion se fait ressentir qui me fait presque perdre l'équilibre. Une troisième me fait cette fois tomber aux côtés d'Astrid, et une quatrième semble si proche que je roule sur quelques mètres.

J'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond et entends Mérida crier mon nom avant qu'une colonne ne s'effondre suite à une sixième explosion, beaucoup trop proche à mon goût. Un bruit de craquement sonne au-dessus de moi et je roule juste à temps pour éviter de me faire écraser par l'éboulement du plafond. Je ne perds pas de temps et me relève en vitesse avant de courir à l'opposé de mes amis. Terrible erreur.

\- _ELSA, TU VAS DROIT DESSUS !_ hurla Katniss quelques mètres plus loin mais je ne l'entends que grâce à mon oreillette à cause du vacarme de la base s'effondrant.

Je comprends soudain la signification de ses mots, mais il est trop tard. Tout se passe alors comme au ralentit.

Je me retourne vers la gauche et vois une mine posée au pied d'une colonne avant que celle-ci n'explose et ne m'expulse violemment contre un mur. Mon dos le heurte de plein fouet et je retombe allongée sur le sol tout en essayant de me relever, mais ce n'est pas une tâche des plus aisées. Mon dos me fait extrêmement souffrir, mon visage est blanc sous l'effort, mes mains légèrement ensanglantées sont douloureuses et prises de convulsions, de plus que je sens un liquide chaud couler sur mon front. J'y passe ma main et lorsque je la ramène devant mes yeux, je perçois à travers des images floues mes doigts recouverts du liquide rouge et épais qui se révèle être du sang. Un son aigu persiste dans mes oreilles et je crispe le visage sous l'effort que cela me demande de me redresser sur les coudes. Mon oreillette émet alors un bruit bizarre qui s'éclaircit peu à peu pour devenir plus net à mesure que mon ouïe me revient.

\- _Elsa !_ me crie la voix de Peeta, que je vois se rapprocher bizarrement avant de comprendre que c'est ma vue et non sa course qui est brouillée.

Il arrive à ma hauteur et m'aide à me relever avant de fuir en courant avec moi, une main passée autour de mes épaules pour m'aider à avancer. Après une course folle dans les couloirs à la recherche de la sortie, nous débouchons enfin sur l'extérieur et nous jetons à terre juste à temps car le plafond de la base s'effondre derrière nous tandis que nous atterrissons dans un endroit plein de feuilles mortes et légèrement boueux. Peeta reprend son souffle mais je m'en trouve incapable et me retourne sur le dos en me tenant la tête, qui devient de plus en plus douloureuse à mesure que je respire.

\- Elsa, ça va ? s'enquit-il en se penchant sur moi.

Je ne réponds pas et continue de me tenir le haut du crâne où je sens le sang couler légèrement.

\- ELSA ! cria la voix d'Anna.

Elle arrive et je l'entends appeler Raiponce, qui me passe rapidement ses cheveux autour de la tête avant de commencer à chanter. Au fil de ma guérison, je prends conscience de quelque chose d'important.

\- Jack ! m'écriai-je. Ils sont toujours à l'intérieur, ils vont...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa ma soeur, ils sont sortis par un passage à l'arrière de la base. Ils en font le tour en ce moment-même pour nous rejoindre.

Je me sens rassurée et repose ma tête sur le sol en soufflant un bon coup. Effectivement, après quelques minutes de silence, j'entends Jack m'appeler ainsi qu'Eugène avec Raiponce, Harold avec Mérida, et patati et patata

\- Elsa !

C'est fou le nombre de personne qui ont crié ce prénom en moins d'une demi-heure ! Jack se précipite sur moi et je soulève le haut de mon corps tandis qu'il me sert dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de ma tête pour finalement y déposer la sienne.

\- Tu saignes, remarqua-t-il en voyant le sang qui coulait encore tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je, c'est soigné.

Il se sépare de moi et je m'assieds en tailleur sur le sol de feuilles mortes.

\- J'ai couru pour échapper à l'éboulement mais je suis pas très maligne alors j'ai foncé tout près d'une mine qui a explosé et m'a éjecté contre un mur, expliquai-je. Peeta est arrivé à temps et m'a sorti de là avant que je ne finisse en compote.  
\- Je lui suis redevable, déclara-t-il.  
\- On est deux, ajoutai-je.  
Il me sourit et je le lui rends.  
\- Bon, on décolle, nous signala Katniss.  
Jack m'aide à me relever et nous partons pour le QG dans notre précédent véhicule. De plus, j'avais raison _( comme toujours )_ : l'adrénaline redescend peu à peu et je sens la fatigue accroître au fur et à mesure que la sensation forte dans mon ventre disparaît. Je grimpe derrière Jack sur la moto et il démarre tandis que je me sens beaucoup plus mal que simplement fatiguée.  
\- Elsa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Jack.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je faiblement, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.  
\- Elsa !  
Je n'ai plus la force de le tenir et mes mains se détachent de sa taille tandis que je tombe vers l'arrière, chutant sur la route.


	42. Chapter 42 : Snowflakes

_Je n'ai plus la force de le tenir et mes mains de détache de sa taille tandis que je tombe vers l'arrière, chutant sur la route._  
Je dégringole sur plusieurs mètres suite à la vitesse de la moto et roule sur moi-même jusqu'à tomber en dehors de la route, dans les bois environnants. Je sens quelque chose de piquant et entre-ouvre les yeux pour découvrir que j'ai fini dans un buisson de ronces. Je n'ai même plus la force de me dégager pour ne pas souffrir des aiguilles mais lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je pense que c'est le fait de geler l'armurerie toute entière et énormément de gardes seule qui m'a affaibli. Jack déboule sur le côté suivi d'Eugène et Raiponce.  
\- Elsa ! cria-t-il.  
Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois qu'on me l'a crié dans l'heure. J'essaie de bouger le petit doigt mais en suis incapable et j'ai beau chercher à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, rien ne se passe. Jack fonce droit dans les ronces et me secoue tandis que je parviens à émettre un geignement. Il se met à neiger et je comprends que je n'y suis pour rien, mais ne cherche cependant pas plus loin car rester consciente est déjà un effort démesuré.  
\- Elsa, parle-moi, demanda-t-il.  
La difficulté n'est pas des moindres et j'y parviens péniblement.

\- Jack... murmurai-je d'une voix faible et rauque, je veux... dormir...

Il parait soulagé et murmure :  
\- Dors, mon ange, tu l'as mérité...  
\- Je sais.  
Il rit anxieusement et me dépose dans un habitacle moelleux et chaud. Une voiture, d'après l'odeur de cuir des sièges. La porte claque et je ne me résous toujours pas à dormir quand je vois Jack s'assoir sur le siège passager de devant. Il se retourne vers moi et me prend la main en y faisant des gestes circulaires avec son pouces sur le dos et en me lançant un regard tendre. Ce que je l'aime... Je continue de le regarder ainsi et lui surveille la route aux côtés de Conducteur X sans pour autant lâcher ma main. Je trouve finalement un sommeil apaisé.  
Je me fais réveillée par un bruit de portière qui claque, puis celle de derrière s'ouvre et je me fais soulever comme un bébé, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Jack. Je sais que c'est lui à sa douce odeur que je sens tout les jours que je passe à ses côtés depuis bientôt un an. Une porte s'ouvre et j'entends un interrupteur cliquer, puis un battant grince légèrement et une autre lampe semble allumée, je suis ensuite déposée sur quelque chose de doux et confortable avant de sentir des lèvres contre mon front. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé, pas même une paupière, lorsque des pas font le tour de ce que je devine être un lit et que le matelas s'enfonce un peu sous le poids de Jack, qui me serre contre son torse en me caressant la joue. Je me tourne et enfouis la tête dans le creux de son cou avant de simplement avancer les lèvres pour les déposer sur sa gorge. J'entends qu'il pouffe très légèrement avant d'embrasser le sommet de ma tête.  
\- Repose-toi... murmura-t-il.  
Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, pourtant j'en meurs d'envie. Je sais alors que seul lui pourra me faire somnoler de sa voix d'or.  
\- Jack ? demandai-je d'une voix encore rauque de fatigue.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Parle-moi, dis-je simplement.  
\- Je dois te dire quoi ? m'interrogea-t-il  
\- Parle, c'est tout, déclarai-je toujours faiblement. J'aime entendre ta voix...  
Je sens qu'il est surpris mais il commence à me parler comme je le lui ai demandé.  
\- Il y a presque un an, j'étais dans un camp appelé l'ABS, commença-t-il. Mon boss m'a demandé de suivre les rebelles de Minneapolis pour les recruter, alors je l'ai fait. Kristof est allé sonné à la porte et j'ai vu que quelqu'un la lui ouvrait, mais je ne voyais pas clairement à cause de la pénombre. Puis il m'a appelé donc je suis venu. Et devine ce que j'ai vu ?  
J'en ai ma petite idée...  
\- Un ange, continua-t-il. J'y croyais pas est pourtant, j'en avais un juste sous les yeux. C'était une fille magnifique avec de merveilleux yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds platine, mais elle était plus brillante, plus resplendissante que n'importe quel métal précieux. Et malgré son air méfiant, ses traits étaient si parfaits que je me demandais depuis quand les anges étaient aussi beaux. Céleste, c'est le mot pour décrire sa beauté et le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai du faire semblant que je ne l'aimais pas pour ne pas la brusquer, mais j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Et maintenant... je pense que j'étais loin de me douter que je pourrais l'aimer plus que ça, pourtant, c'est arrivé...  
Un sourire orne mes lèvres suite à ce récit, qui n'est toujours pas fini mais durant lequel je trouve le sommeil tant attendu.  
Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me sens bien mieux que tout à l'heure et je devine que je me suis bien reposée. Je relève la tête pour voir Jack endormi, me maintenant toujours contre lui. Je regarde l'heure sur mon GSM. 03h... Je pense que je suis légèrement décalée... Je soupire et reste dans le lit sans parvenir à me rendormir. Je reste donc éveillée, patientant jusqu'au matin tout en repensant à l'attaque d'hier qui ne s'est pas tout à fait déroulée comme prévu. En théorie, je n'aurais pas du risquer de me faire écraser deux fois de suite, et j'étais sensée être juste fatiguée suite à la congélation d'une bonne partie de la base, pas au bord de l'évanouissement

Vers 8 ou 9h, je sens la main de Jack caresser mes cheveux et ses lèvres y déposer un doux baiser tandis que sa prise sur moi se raffermie. Je me retourne et lui fais face en le regardant avec un sourire.

\- Tu es réveillée depuis quand ? m'interrogea-t-il.

\- Trois heures du matin, répondis-je.

\- T'as pas su te rendormir ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis reposée, le rassurai-je.

Il me sourit et me ramène contre son torse alors que m'a tête s'enfouie déjà dans son cou. Il continue de me caresser le haut de la tête et pose une question qui me consterne.

\- On est quel jour ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, avouai-je.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi tu dis ça ? m'étonnai-je.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite mais je comprends quand il chuchote à mon oreille :

\- Bon anniversaire.

Je relève la tête vers lui en ouvrant la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Cela semble drôle car il s'esclaffe tandis que je me sens de plus en plus bête.

\- T'avais oublié ? demanda-t-il en riant.

\- Totalement, déglutis-je avec difficulté.

\- 18 ans, c'est rare d'oublier un truc pareil !

\- Si on laisse Eugène et Harold organiser ça, tu peux être sûr de tout oublier demain avec les cocktails qu'ils vont nous sortir ! blaguai-je.

Nous rions ensemble cette fois-ci.

\- T'inquiète pas, ce sera pas eux, affirma-t-il.

\- Si c'est Anna ou Raiponce, on risque de se faire tous les _Twilights_ et vous allez devoir faire un streepthese.

\- Non, ce sera pas ça non plus, fit-il en rigolant toujours.

\- Astrid et Mérida vont nous emmener une journée faire les magasins.

\- Tu peux rêver !

\- Josh et Kristof, ça risque de se passer avec un pistage en forêt ainsi que quelques explosifs et franchement, j'ai eu ma dose, hier.

\- Non, ce sera rien de tout ça, expliqua-t-il. Ce sera une journée entre toi et moi.

\- Voilà qui est plaisant, dis-je en imaginant le genre de journée parfaite qui s'annonce.

\- J'espérais que tu dises ça, avoua-t-il.

Je souris plus qu'avant et m'apprête à sortir du lit, mais il me retient par la taille en me faisant basculer vers l'arrière et tomber sur le dos. Je ris et il s'exclame :

\- Tu ne partiras pas sans autorisation !

\- Et je l'obtiens comment ?

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorante, jeune fille, fit-il d'un air "menaçant".

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, démentis-je alors que je sais pertinemment ce qu'il veut.

\- Ah bon ? Et est-ce que je l'obtiendrais comme ça... ?

Je sens ses doigts s'agiter sur ma taille pour me chatouiller et ne peux réprimer un éclat de rire.

\- Je ne comprends toujours paAHAHAHA...

Il s'est mis à me chatouiller bien plus cruellement et je le supplie d'arrêter en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris !

Il s'arrête et je reprends mon souffle en me posant sur les genoux. Il maintient toujours ses mains diaboliques autour de ma taille comme une menace et je fais exprès d'être très lente. Il appuie légèrement et je pousse un petit rire tout en me dégagent du mieux que je peux.

\- Attends, c'est bon ! dis-je, amusée.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et lui dépose un petit bec avant de sauter du lit en rigolant de sa tête d'outré.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? s'indigna-t-il. Reviens ici immédiatement, sale gosse !

J'affiche un immense sourire et secoue la tête comme une enfant essayant de paraitre innocente.

\- Espèce de méchante fille ! Je t'ordonne de venir !

Je hoche de nouveau la tête en signe de dénégation et ne peux réprimer un fou rire. Il se lève alors et j'ai maintenant reculé contre le mur. J'essaie donc de m'enfuir mais il me retient par la taille et m'empêche de rire à sa manière. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, je glousse et il déclare :

\- C'est déjà mieux.

\- Je peux partir ? le narguai-je.

\- Pas question, refusa-t-il, tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes !

Je ris et il m'embrasse derechef. Après cette petite scène, nous nous préparons et partons vers le salon. À peine j'entre que tous se mettent à me chanter la chanson d'anniversaire.

Tout le monde applaudit et je blanchis tandis que Jack arrive avec un petit paquet. Je me demande bien ce que ça peut être et serre mon amoureux dans mes bras avant même d'avoir ouvert son cadeau. Je le prends ensuite avec un grand sourire et déballe le papier autour pour découvrir une petite boite dont j'ouvre le couvercle. Je vois alors le plus beau bijou qu'il m'ait été donné d'admirer : une fine chaine d'or blanc avec, en pendentif, un élégant flocon de neige incrusté de pierres précieuses semblant être du diamant, sauf en son centre où ce doit être un saphir. Et sont gravées dans deux espaces sur lesquelles il n'y a pas de pierres les lettres "J" et "E".

Je laisse couler une larme en relevant la tête vers Jack tandis qu'il prend le bijou et me l'accroche délicatement autour du cou. Il prend ensuite mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse sous les applaudissements de tous.

\- Merci, murmurai-je en mettant fin à notre baiser. C'est le deuxième plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu de ma vie.

\- C'était quoi, le premier ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Toi.

Il semble dans un état de béatitude totale et pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cet anniversaire s'est avéré être le plus beau de ma vie. Entre pic nique au lac et baignade près des chutes, je n'ai pas quitté ni Jack, ni ma joie, et ce de toute la journée. Au soir, les autres ont fait une petite fête et nous sommes en train de nous amuser tous ensemble, quand Harold éteint les lumière et que la même chanson que ce matin est entamée tandis qu'Anna porte un gâteau glacé dans ses bras en l'amenant dans la salle à manger, où nous sommes tous regroupés. Le gâteau est décoré d'une figurine de moi en glace et cette figurine tiens une arme sur son épaule d'un air redoutable. Je devine que c'est une confection de Jack.

Après la chanson, je souffle sur les bougies, dont une ne s'éteint pas. Je souffle dessus et une autre se rallume. J'essaie encore et une troisième s'enflamme. Je tourne un regard noir mais avec un grand sourire amusé vers Josh et nous rions tous de bon coeur. Il me fait un clin d'oeil et j'éteins la bougie avant de les enlever avec Anna et de couper le gâteau, qui se révèle être un régal. Cette soirée est tout simplement magique, et elle l'est encore plus quand Raiponce met une musique douce et envoutante qui fait que Jack se dirige vers moi.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main devant lui comme dans l'ancien temps.

\- Jack, je ne sais pas danser, avouai-je.

\- C'est un slow, dit Anna en me poussant du canapé, pas besoin de savoir danser pour faire ça !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner que Jack m'emmène déjà vers un espace libre du salon. Il me prend par la taille et je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque tandis que nous nous balançons d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Je me sens ridicule, déclarai-je.

Nous dansons tous les deux dans le salon et personne ne suit, il y a de quoi paraitre idiots.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, me dit-il simplement.

Nous continuons à suivre le rythme et mon coeur bat la chamade de l'amour que je lui porte.

\- C'est notre première danse, remarquai-je.

\- Bien vu. Tu vois que c'est pas si difficile ?

\- Bon, ok, j'avoue que c'est pas trop compliqué...

\- "Pas trop", souffla-t-il. C'est que ça a l'air dure !

\- Tu m'as comprise, riais-je.

Je suis surprise qu'il ne rigole pas et surtout, son regard m'interpelle. Il est doux et pensif.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? l'interrogeai-je en blanchissant légèrement.

Il laisse un petit silence avant de me répondre :

\- J'aime admirer ce qui est magnifique.

Je vire du blanc au rouge pivoine, couleur que seul lui parvient à me faire prendre.

\- Ça te va bien, le rouge, commenta-t-il.

\- Cherche pas à me mettre mal à l'aise ! protestai-je.

Mais je suis toujours aussi colorée qu'une pivoine. Il prends alors une de ses mains pour replacer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille sans que nos regards ne se soient quittés.

\- Tu es la plus merveilleuse personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, complimenta-t-il.

\- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu me comprends, tu m'as toujours soutenu et n'as pas abandonné une seule fois. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en aimer un autre que toi, ni même plus que toi.

La chanson est maintenant finie et il me serre affectueusement contre son torse.

J'entends alors Anna s'écrier :

\- C'est trop chou !

Je me tourne vers elle et la vois avec son GSM à la main avant de comprendre qu'elle filmait.

\- Anna ! rugis-je.

\- Désolée, Elsa, mais c'était adorable !

\- "Que c'est romantique !", l'imita Harold en faisant une mimique ridicule.

Nous rigolons tous de ma petite soeur qui se renfrogne quelques peu. Après cette petite soirée, nous allons nous coucher et je suis épuisée, mais comblée. Jamais je n'avais passé une aussi belle journée de toute ma vie et je pense bien que j'étais en train de faire la visite du paradis. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai et j'ai encore des doutes quand à la véracité de cette journée de rêve.

Je suis heureuse.

Je suis amoureuse.


	43. Chapter 43 : Les clans de Los Angeles

Ca y est, aujourd'hui, nous partons pour Los Angeles.

Nous avons prévenu tous nos amis - les rebelles des villes libérées - de nous y rejoindre et partons donc maintenant. Je finis de me préparer et sors de la salle de bain pour découvrir Jack m'attendant dans la chambre avec un magnifique sourire que je ne peux que lui rendre.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

Il regarde la chambre et déclare :

\- Cet endroit va me manquer.

\- Pas à moi, répondis-je, j'y ai passé assez de temps, que ce soit clouée au lit ou dans le coma !

Après tout ce que j'y ai vécu, cette chambre est bien la dernière dans laquelle je voudrais m'attarder.

\- Tu as sans doutes raison, supposa-t-il.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

Il replonge son regard dans le mien et me prend la main. Je les observe et relève la tête vers lui.

\- Direction LA, dit-il.

\- LA, acquiesçai-je après un silence.

Nous sortons de la chambre et nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur où les autres sont déjà prêts. Jack me lâche la main pour aller vers une moto et je grimpe à sa suite en posant ma tête contre son dos.

\- Accroche-toi bien, ok ? demanda-t-il.

Je sais qu'il repense à quand je l'ai lâché et suis tombée sur la route, il y maintenant une semaine.

\- Oui, Jack, soupirai-je. Je te rappelle que j'étais vidée, à ce moment-là.

Il n'ajoute rien et démarre l'engin dans un vrombissement sonore avant de filer d'ici pour nous rends à Los Angeles. Sur le chemin, nous parlons quelques peu, bien que pas énormément.

\- Tu pense qu'il y a encore des casinos ?

\- Pourquoi ça ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Avec Kristof, on avait déjà parlé de se faire un peu de blé...

\- Pas question ! refusai-je. Premièrement, t'as pas encore l'âge ! Deuxièmement, tu es recherché ! Et troisièmement...

Je me stoppe. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire mon troisième argument, mais il est malheureusement curieux.

\- Quoi, troisièmement ?

Je laisse un silence vacillant et fini par lâcher :

\- Troisièmement, c'est blindé de putes...

Il s'esclaffe et je me sens blanchir.

\- Quoi ? ria-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu veux pas que j'y aille ?

Je ne réponds rien et il comprend par mon silence.

\- T'es pas possible ! rigola-t-il. Pourquoi j'irai faire ça ?

J'hésite à lui dire mais je ne pourrais pas lui cacher éternellement.

\- Ben parce qu'on a jamais... enfin, je pensais que tu aurais envie de... hésitai-je.

\- Elsa, c'est pas parce que tu ne te sens pas prête que j'irais chercher ailleurs, me rassura-t-il. Je peux comprendre.

\- Ah.

\- Je ne cherche pas ça, et je peux attendre. Je respecterais toujours tes choix, sauf s'ils sont dangereux.

Je suis soulagée. Je redépose paresseusement ma tête contre son dos et peux sentir son cours battre la chamade, exactement comme le mien.

Nous arrivons à Los Angeles peu de temps après et lorsque nous entrons en ville, le spectacle est ahurissant.

Los Angeles, cette ville dont les réverbères et les slogans publicitaires l'illuminaient tant qu'elle était l'un des points les plus éclatant sur la surface du globe, n'est plus qu'un triste et sombre endroit ravagé par la guerre. Les rues, auparavant remplies de monde et grouillantes de bruits, même la nuit, sont désertes et sans vie. Le sol est jonché de débris, que ce soit des balles ou des morceaux de bâtiments. Plusieurs cadavres se tassent dans les allées et bon nombre d'entre eux sont des bloody scar, ce qui laisse présager que les rebelles de cette ville ne sont pas des plus pacifiques... Mais au moins, ils agissent, et c'est une bonne chose pour nous. Je reste cependant en état de choc : Los Angeles n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

\- C'est foutu pour le casino, murmura Jack d'un air absent.

Je ne dis rien et nous continuons à arpenter lentement les rues désertes. Finalement, nous descendons de nos motos et ne disons mot, car les regards suffisent.

\- Il va falloir trouver un endroit où loger, déclara Anna.

\- On se met en recherche, ordonna Jack.

\- Pas la peine, dit une voix rauque.

Nous nous retournons tous en même temps pour découvrir un homme de, je dirais, la trentaine, adossé à un mur. Il tient un boumerang dans sa main et nous fait un sourire narquois qui me fait tout de suite comprendre.

\- ATTENTION ! criai-je en me jetant sur Jack pour nous mettre à terre.

Juste à temps car un homme de... un homme de _sable_? roule en avant, sûrement a-t-il voulu sauter sur Jack par l'arrière. Nous nous relevons sans plus attendre et remarquons que les autres ont été fourrés dans des sacs par les hommes de sable, qui sont en train de les jeter dans un tunnel, au sol. Je suis presque sûre qu'il n'était pas là, avant. Nous nous mettons en position de combat et je sors le couteau de ma tresse pour le lancer sur la manche de l'homme au boumerang. Il l'évite de justesse et j'ai à peine le temps de remarquer que Jack est emporté par un homme de sable avant de me faire placer à mon tour un sac sur la tête. Je me débats comme je peux en hurlant des injures tandis que je me sens chuter. Je devine que je suis dans l'espèce de tunnel et sors un couteau de ma botte pour déchirer le tissu m'enveloppant. Je m'extirpe du sac et roule sur plusieurs mètres, signe que j'ai atteint le sol. Je pousse un petit geignement de douleur en me tenant l'épaule, sur laquelle j'ai reçu le choc, avant de me redresser le plus rapidement possible.

\- Les voilà ! s'enthousiasma une voix masculine assez grave.

Je tourne mon regard vers la provenance de ces mots et découvre un homme imposant, à la barbe blanche et aux yeux couleur du ciel, qui se tient aux côtés de celui de tout à l'heure et de deux autres curieux personnages.

Le premier est un petit homme trapu et scintillant... IL SCINTILLE ? Et la deuxième est une femme de corpulence assez normale, si ce n'est qu'elle a des hanches disproportionnées et est recouverte de plumes. Je savais bien que l'isitis change beaucoup l'apparence première des hero, j'en suis témoin directe, mais là... Il faut reconnaitre qu'il y a plus à plaindre que moi !

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? m'étonnai-je.

L'homme barbu s'avance vers moi et me tend la main, mais je refuse catégoriquement de la serrer après le kidnapping qu'ils viennent de nous faire subir.

\- Je m'appelle Nord Christmas, se présenta-t-il. Voici Ophélia Tooth, Sam Dream et Bunny Easter.

Ok donc lui, Nord; la femme, Ophélia; le petit homme, Sam; l'enfoiré de la ruelle, Bunny.

\- Nous savions que vous viendrez prochainement, enchaina-t-il. Notre groupe forme les gardiens de LA, nous avons été les premiers résistant à défendre la ville et...

\- ELSA ! cria Jack en sortant de nulle part.

Il se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras tandis que je le serre presque aussi fort que lui, sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'avec sa force virile, je risque d'étouffer.

\- Jack... haletai-je. J'étouffe !

\- Ho, désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant de me relâcher.

\- Prends tout ton temps, surtout, grommela Bunny.

Jack se tourne vers lui et le dévisage longuement.

\- Tu la touches encore une seule fois et je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse, le menaça-t-il.

\- C'est rien, Jack, assurai-je.

Bunny s'avance vers Jack d'un pas menaçant et ils se défient du regard.

\- "Jack", c'est ça ? demanda le connard. Excuse-moi de te dire ça comme ça, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses me faire mal.

\- Tu crois ça ? dit Jack en s'avançant encore d'un pas, les mettant presque de front.

\- J'en suis sûr, c'est pas un foetus dans ton genre qui me fait peur !

Aussitôt, je recule Jack par le bras pour me mettre face à Bunny avant de lui asséner une droite majestueuse. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai tellement frappé de mes poings que je n'ai même plus mal.

\- Tu l'insultes encore une seule fois et tu verras ce que c'est que de souffrir, affirmai-je.

\- T'as besoin de ta meuf pour te défendre, en plus, s'enfonça-t-il en se redressant.

Putain, sa meuf, elle va lui en faire bouffer ! Jack s'avance et lui fait une chose que je l'avais jamais vu faire : il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Bunny et celui-ci pâlit, semblant manquer d'air. Il suffoque et Jack retire sa main avec un sourire tandis que Bunny reprend son souffle. Je me tourne vers mon mec avec de gros yeux et il m'en fait des innocents.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et vois que Bunny s'est éloigné alors que Nord se rapproche et nous sourit.

\- Bon, où on en était, pépé ? demandai-je.

Il se vexe à cette remarque mais se reprend rapidement.

\- Donc, nous voulions vous proposer de rejoindre notre groupe !

\- Super, c'était justement notre but, assura Jack.

\- Mais il m'a toujours semblé que les rebelles de Los Angeles étaient fort nombreux, non ? m'étonnai-je.

\- C'est vrai... et faux, hésita Nord.

\- Comment ça ? insistai-je.

\- Et bien... En fait, nous ne sommes pas le seul clan rebelle de la région, mais nous avons assez grâce aux hommes de sable, expliqua-t-il. C'est le pouvoir de Sam : il peut créer du sable à volonté et lui faire prendre vie.

\- Waw, c'est fou ! s'exclama Raiponce, qui arrive avec les autres.

\- Attendez, m'empressai-je de demander, vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas alliés aux autres clans rebelles ?

Nord semble mal à l'aise et répond très clairement :

\- Heu... non.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda Jack en me prenant par taille.

\- C'est en partie parce qu'Evelyn n'est pas des plus pacifiques... marmonna Nord.

\- On y peut rien ! se justifia Ophélia. On a essayé mais elle disait qu'elle savait gérer seule avec sa bande et on a pas préféré insister.

Elle s'approche et je me colle un peu plus au torse de Jack. Elle est à moins de cinq mètres de celui-ci, distance n'étant non-autorisée à une personne autre que les filles du QG.

\- Et il n'y a pas d'autre clan rebelle ? continua Jack.

\- Ben non, répondit Ophélia, visiblement mal à l'aise. Enfin, on pourrait dire que oui, mais c'est plutôt une grosse gang qui lui appartient et qui est dispersée un peu partout en ville. On mène nos activités en solo et parfois, ça arrive qu'on se retrouve en même temps sur le terrain, mais on repart direct chez nous dès que le combat est fini.

WOW, ELLE EST À UN MÈTRE DE LUI ! LA SITUATION EST CRITIQUE !

J'appuie légèrement sur le torse de Jack pour nous ramener en arrière, mais il reste sur place. DANGER, DANGER, SOS !

\- Ok... fit Jack tandis que je force discrètement sur son torse et qu'il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Sinon, c'est quoi vos pouvoirs ?

MAIS BON SANG, RECULE !

\- Bunny sait créer des tunnels, dit-elle, Nord est télé-kinésiste, Sam donne vie à son sable spécial et moi, j'ai des ailes qui me permettent de voler.

\- Sérieux ? demanda Jack en souriant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a à lui sourire ? Hein ? HEIN ? RETIRE CE SOURIRE DE TON VISAGE !

\- On pourrait peut-être s'entrainer ensemble, ce serait cool de voir les techn... Elsa, arrête ! s'écria-t-il en me regardant enfin.

\- De quoi ? fis-je innocemment.

\- Pourquoi tu me pousses ainsi ?

\- Mais je ne te pousse pas !

Je ne sais pas lui mentir, il est le seul avec qui je n'y parviens pas correctement.

\- Arrête de mentir, ordonna-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien et soupire en croisant les bras.

\- Tu boudes ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et me tourne dos à lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je ne réponds rien et il soupire avant de m'enlacer par derrière comme j'aime qu'il le fasse quand je boude ( ok, je suis immature, mais j'assume ! ). Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et murmure :

\- Pourquoi tu boudes ?

 _Tu sais quoi faire._

\- Hum... grommelai-je

\- Hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix coquine que je lui aime. Pourquoi tu boudes ?

 _Continue encore un peu, on y est presque._

\- Parce que, marmonnai-je.

\- C'est pas une réponse... murmura-t-il avec un accent d'amusement.

 _Allez, derrière ligne droite..._

\- C'est après une question donc c'est une réponse, déclarai-je.

Il pouffe et me dépose un bisou sur la joue. _BINGO ! Mission accomplie._

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le vois sourire avant de coller mon front au sien. J'entrecroise nos doigts, ses bras passant toujours autour de moi, et m'adosse à son torse. Je suis bien, comme ça.

\- T'es pardonné, conclus-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? s'étonna-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu peux pas savoir, mais t'es pardonné.

Évidemment, il n'a rien fait ( quoi qu'il m'a rejetée ! ), mais il faut montrer à Ophélia qu'il est déjà à moi.

\- Hum, hum, toussota Bunny. Surtout, vous dérangez pas.

Un regard suffit pour nous mettre d'accord avec Jack et je prends délicatement son menton du bout des doigts avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous y allons franchement pour faire chier le monde. Il passe sa langue dans ma bouche comme il le fait si bien et nous continuons jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque. Nous voyons du coin de l'oeil les autres regarder ailleurs et rions légèrement avant de nous retourner vers eux, lui m'enlaçant toujours par derrière et moi toujours appuyée sur son torse.

\- Bien, dit Nord en se tapant dans les mains, je pense que vous avez fait un long voyage et que vous êtes tous fatigués, non ?

Nous hochons la tête comme des enfants face à un professeur.

\- On va vous montrer vos chambres, déclara-t-il.

Devinez qui vient comme par hasard nous montrer la notre ? Ophélia !

\- Vous venez ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aimable que j'ai envie de lui ÉCLATER.

Jack hoche la tête et je réprime mon envie de lui répondre d'aller se trouver un autre mec à draguer. Nous avançons à sa suite et je serre encore plus la main de Jack. Je vérifie son regard et vois qu'il s'attarde sur les hanches d'Ophélia, alors je lui frappe l'épaule.

\- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! ordonnai-je sèchement.

Je l'entends marmonner un truc du genre "putainjairienfait" et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? IL NE ME PREND PAS PAR LA TAILLE COMME D'HABITUDE ! ALERTE ROUGE ! Nous arrivons à la chambre et Ophélia nous laisse devant la porte.

\- C'est ça, casse-toi... chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

\- T'as dit quoi ? demanda Jack tandis que nous entrons dans la pièce.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

C'est fou comment je n'arrive pas à lui mentir !

\- Si, t'as dit un truc du genre "casse" ou je suis plus trop quoi... réfléchit-il.

Merde ! _C'est pas vrai..._

\- Attends... fit-il en semblant trouver une réponse. T'es jalouse ?

J'ouvre de gros yeux et rougis. _Non mais pas du tout, là._ _.._

\- Quoi ? Mais tu te goures sur toute la ligne ! niai-je.

\- Elsa, tu ne peux pas me mentir...

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

\- Bien sûr que si ! ria-t-il. Ho, t'essayais de me pousser pour ça ?

\- Mais non ! affirmai-je.

\- Et tu ne boudais pas vraiment, hein ? continua-t-il tandis que je rougis de plus en plus.

COMMENT FAIT-IL POUR ME FAIRE ROUGIR ?

\- Bon, ok, je suis peut-être _un peu_ jalouse ! avouai-je.

\- Si t'es "un peu jalouse" comme t'es "un peu susceptible", on est pas sortis de l'auberge... marmonna-t-il.

\- Mais elle te draguait, c'était flagrant ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Ah bon ? Genre quoi ?

\- Elle se tenait à moins de 5 mètres de toi !

Il ouvre de gros yeux et se retourne de l'armoire pour me regarder avec une expression ahurie.

\- Attends, répète ?

\- Elle se tenait à moins de 5 mètres de toi, si tu me dis qu'elle te draguait pas...

Aussitôt, il éclate de rire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais il se tord de rire et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est de moi qu'il rit. Je m'offusque et boude vraiment, cette fois. Je m'assois sur le lit et croise les bras et lui tournant le dos. Il n'a toujours pas fini de rire quand il s'exclame :

\- Ho, Elsa, c'est bon ! Mais tu devrais juste t'entendre !

Je continue de lui tourner le dos et l'entends qui se rapproche par derrière.

\- Tu boudes vraiment, cette fois ?

Pour toute réponse, je dégage violemment ses mains de mes épaules en les agitant, ce qui le fait pouffer.

\- T'es vraiment fâchée, là ! rigola-t-il.

Je ne réponds toujours rien et il s'assoit sur le lit, de l'autre côté, avant d'essayer de m'enlacer à nouveau. Je me dégage une deuxième fois, mon coup étant très calculé. _Je lui ai tout appris._

\- Ho ho ! Tu ne veux vraiment plus de câlin ? demanda-t-il.

Je continue sur mon silence et il murmure :

\- Pas de câlin, ok...

Il faudra bien plus que ses étreintes, cette fois. Je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou et ne réagis pas.

\- Je suis pardonné ?

Je ne réponds rien. _Bien, c'est ça..._ Il continue cependant, déterminé.

\- Et là ?

Je fais signe de la tête que non. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse plus doucement le cou, laissant peut-être même une trace. Je sens un frisson me parcourir tout le corps et il redemande :

\- Cette fois, je suis pardonné ?

Je hoche la tête et il rit légèrement avant de m'allonger sur le dos et lorsque j'essaie de me relever, il me l'interdit :

\- Non, moi aussi, j'ai des exigences.

\- De quel genre ?

\- De ce genre là... dit-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

\- Hum, je pense pouvoir les exécuter, déclarai-je.

Il rit et nous passons un petit moment assez tranquille dont nous avons manqué ces derniers temps avant de nous habiller pour dormir un peu. Ça y est, nous sommes à Los Angeles.

\- Puisqu'on vous dit qu'il faut essayer ! m'écriai-je.

\- Elsa, tu ne comprends pas ! persista Nord. Ils vont vous tuer sur le champs !

\- Comme si on savait pas se défendre ! Merci de la confiance ! m'indignai-je

\- Je sais que vous êtes très fort mais eux aussi ! insista-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? Qui a libéré plus de 10 bases bloody scar en moins d'un an ? Qui a rallié San Francisco à sa cause ? Qui ?

\- Ce ne sont pas eux ! ajouta Jack. Nous, oui. Mais eux, ils n'ont même pas détruit cette base !

\- Vous nous dites que ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont ici ! lui rappelai-je. Et rien n'a bougé, si ce n'est que la ville est détruite !

\- Vous n'irez pas, c'est tout ! refusa-t-il.

VA TE FAIRE !

\- Ben tu sais quoi ? demandai-je quand même. On ira. On a pas besoin de votre autorisation.

Il est surpris et je prends Jack par le poignet pour nous faire sortir du QG. Ils nous appellent pour nous retenir mais nous continuons d'avancer résolument vers la porte, que nous franchissons à deux. Une fois dehors, Jack s'abaisse et je grimpe sur son dos avant qu'il ne s'envole vers le centre ville. Nous arrivons pile au moment où une attaque retentit au loin et Jack se dirige là-bas en vitesse. Je vois une poignée de rebelle combattre contre des bloody scar et sans hésitation, je saute du dos de Jack et tombe sur six mètres sans me faire une seule égratignure grâce à un souffle de glace que je crée de mes mains. J'atterris un genou au sol et y pose la main pour le geler mais je calcule mon coup de façon à ce que les rebelles n'aient rien. Les bloody scar tombent et je vois les rebelles me regarder avec ébahissement. Les bloody scar se relèvent difficilement et me jettent des regards affolés.

\- Surveillez vos arrières, leur conseillai-je avec un rictus narquois.

Ils semblent intrigués, puis Jack arrive et tire sur deux hommes, un fusil dans chaque main, avant de m'en lancer un. Pendant ce temps, l'un des ennemis est passé à l'attaque en pointant une mitraillette sur moi. Je me crée un épais mur de glace et le combat reprend.

Jack en assomme un avec la crosse de son pistolet tout en lui faisant un croche-pied. J'en prends un et le pousse - non sans tirer une balle dans son épaule - sur celui que Jack a assommé. Je le vois faire un tour sur lui-même avant d'asséner un coup de pied dans la tête de l'homme à la mitraillette. Je n'en regarde pas plus car je m'abaisse à temps pour éviter de me faire mitrailler la poitrine. Je tourne la tête vers mon agresseur et arrache une tranche de glace à mon mur pour la lancer en disque sur lui. Il se fait presque couper en deux et je suppose qu'il tombe au sol, mort, mais n'en observe rien car je roule sur le côté et fais un croche-pied à un autre ennemi. Il pointe son fusil sur ma tête et j'en prends le canon d'une main pour le détourner sur ma gauche. Il tire à ce moment précis et je lui donne un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe avant de lui arracher son fusil et de le frapper avec d'un coup sur le crâne. Il meurt sous le coup et je me retourne en plaçant sa carabine devant moi comme bouclier face aux balles d'un autre. Un rebelle se charge de lui tirer dans la tête et je me détourne en lançant un couteau dans un bloody scar sur le point de le tuer. Je vois un ennemi me tirer dessus et me courbe par l'arrière de justesse, les balles m'effleurant de peu. Je fais une roue arrière et me relève en lançant mon deuxième couteau, celui de ma tresse, sur le bloody scar. Apparait derrière lui un autre et celui-ci n'hésite pas à me tirer dessus. Un mur de glace se dresse à cet instant entre la balle et moi. Je tourne alors la tête pour voir Jack se détourner en frappant un autre bloody scar et comprends rapidement que c'est de lui ( qui d'autre ? ).

Il veille sur moi même quand il combat... Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante, de l'aimer. Mais bon, on a autre chose à faire pour le moment ! L'autre se précipite pour contourner le muret et je lui tire une balle dans l'abdomen. Je vois alors Jack poser sa main sur l'épaule d'un bloody scar et comme la dernière fois, avec Bunny, le bloody scar se crispe et pâlit. Mais que fait-il ? Mon mec tourne la tête vers moi et ouvre des yeux horrifiés tandis qu'un petit objet tombe à mes pieds. Je baisse les yeux pour découvrir une grenade. Dégoupillée. Et elle explose.


	44. Chapter 44 : Alliance

_Je baisse les yeux pour découvrir une grenade. Dégoupillée. Et elle explose._

Je reprends conscience sans ouvrir les yeux, sentant quelque chose de doux m'envelopper. En dessous, c'est mou. Un lit. Je me décide à séparer mes paupières mais le passage du noir total à la lumière me fait mal aux yeux, alors je me protège le visage d'une main en poussant un geignement.

\- Elsa !

Je regarde par l'ouverture entre mes doigts et vois Jack est à mon chevet qui me prend dans ses bras. Pour le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillée ainsi, je suis habituée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je en le serrant plus fort.

\- La grenade a explosé à tes pieds, expliqua-t-il. J'ai eu le temps de la refroidir juste un peu alors tu ne risques pas trop gros, mais c'était chaud.

\- Merci, murmurai-je.

\- Fais plus attention, la prochaine fois, dit-il.

Je n'imagine même pas comment il a dû s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours moi qui me prends les sales coups. Lui est plus prudent. Ou doué. Ou les deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne passe jamais des heures voir des journées entières à m'inquiéter pour lui tandis que lui, c'est presque hebdomadaire.

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je.

\- Ne t'excuse pas...

\- Je te fais stresser à chaque fois, ça me rend dingue.

Il me relâche pour plonger ses iris glacées dans les miennes.

\- Tu t'occupes encore de moi alors que t'as failli mourir, constata-t-il. Faut que t'arrêtes.

\- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais, assurai-je.

Il soupire face à mon entêtement et me reprend dans ses bras.

\- En tous cas, je suis content que tu sois réveillée. Ça rendra la tâche moins difficile.

Je me recule, déconcertée.

\- Quelle tâche ? demandai-je.

Il se gratte l'arrière de la nuque avant de répondre :

\- Ben... Quand les gardiens disaient que c'est pas facile de convaincre la faction de s'allier à nous... Je pense que c'était un euphémisme - Comment ça ? C'est quoi "la fraction" ?

\- Faction, me corrigea-t-il. C'est comme ça que se fait appeler le clan d'Evelyn.

\- Attends... On est où, là ? m'étonnai-je.

\- On est dans l'autre clan rebelle de LA.

On aurait pas pu me le dire plus tôt, je suppose !

\- Tu pourrais tout m'expliquer ?

Il soupire et entame son récit :

\- Après que la grenade ait explosé, je me suis précipité pour voir comment t'allais. Mal. Très mal. T'étais en sang et brûlée à plusieurs endroits, à plusieurs degrés. Heureusement, c'est comme si tes pouvoirs avaient comme repris le dessus et quand les combats ont terminé, tes brûlures étaient parties comme par magie, mais t'étais toujours dans un sale état. Les rebelles m'ont proposé de venir ici pour te soigner et comme notre but premier était d'y aller, je ne me suis pas fait prié. Ils t'ont soigné et j'ai prévenu les autres par message qu'on rentrerait pas tout de suite. J'ai aussi rencontré Evelyn, la chef du clan rebelle qu'ils appellent "la faction". Depuis, j'essaie de la convaincre de s'allier à nous, mais elle est très têtue... voir pire que toi.

 _Impossible !_

\- Mais je suis toujours hésitant quand à savoir laquelle est la plus butée, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je le lui rends.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'arrive toujours à mes fins, lui rappelai-je.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis content de ton réveil.

\- Ho, donc je serre juste à la convaincre et basta, c'est ça ? m'offusquai-je.

Je suppose que ça y est, je suis enfin réveillée, on va pouvoir la convaincre. Évidemment, on est content que pour ça ! _Pff, il est décevant !_

\- Susceptible... marmonna-t-il.

Il reprend d'une voix plus claire :

\- Elsa, tu sais que je pensais pas qu'à ça.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non, je suis surtout soulagé que t'ailles mieux, assura-t-il.

Il passe sa main dans la mienne et serre fort.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il.

Je fonds de l'intérieur. _Et toi, t'es naïve._ Fierté ? _Oui ?_ Juste : ta gueule.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Désolée mais c'est pas ma période, je suis inquiète pour tout, ces temps-ci, lui confiai-je.

\- Je sais, mais on va traverser ça ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait.

Je ne peux que me sentir bien en cet instant. Il me réconforte toujours.

Je me recule pour lui faire de la place sur le lit et il s'assoit en me serrant contre lui.

\- On va la gagner, cette guerre, assura-t-il.

\- Et après ? demandai-je, curieuse. Tu penses qu'on fera quoi ?

Il réfléchit et déclare :

\- On fera sûrement des études, puis on se mariera et on aura des enfants. On vieillira ensemble, on regardera jouer nos petits enfants sous la véranda, le dos de travers, les cheveux blancs.

\- Tu remplis déjà cette condition, plaisantai-je.

Nous rions à cette remarque.

\- J'aimerai prendre un nouveau départ, avouai-je. Tout reprendre à zéro, avec toi et personne d'autre.

\- Comme tu voudras, murmura-t-il doucement. Tant qu'on est ensemble, le reste m'importe peu.

Je me blottie contre son torse, attendrie par ses paroles.

\- Tu penses que nos enfants auront des pouvoirs, eux aussi ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- Sûrement. Et puis, on pourra se faire des batailles de boules de neige en plein été, comme ça.

Je rigole et confie :

\- Quand j'imagine notre fille, je vois une petite fille adorable avec des cheveux tout bancs, comme les tiens. Et puis, elle aurait les mêmes tâches de rousseur que moi. Mais ses yeux, je suis certaine qu'ils seront noisette comme les tiens avant l'isitis. Je la vois jouer dans la neige, près d'un chalet, et on ferait des bonhommes de neiges avec elle.

\- Qui te fit qu'on aura une fille ?

\- Moi, riais-je. On pari, si tu veux.

\- Nan, je suis sûr que tu vas avoir raison...

 _Elle a toujours raison._

\- Et puis, continua-t-il, je pense qu'elle sera adorable.

\- Si elle te ressemble, elle le sera, assurai-je.

Il s'esclaffe.

\- Et si elle te ressemble, ce sera un ange ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es adorable, dis-je avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Mais c'est toi la meilleure...

Je souris et nous restons ainsi quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'une rebelle entre dans la chambre pour dire je ne sais encore quoi à Jack. Lorsqu'elle me voit réveillée, elle ouvre de gros yeux.

\- Tu es réveillée, constata-t-elle.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, grommelai-je.

\- Ho, désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle. Je m'appelle Nathalie Prior.

\- Prior ? m'étonnai-je.

\- C'est le nom de mon mari.

\- Attendez, est-ce que vous connaissez une certaine Tris Prior ? demanda Jack. Et Caleb ?

Ce dernier nom a été prononcé avec dégout.

\- Caleb est mon fils, et je ne connais pas de Tris, mais j'ai en revanche une fille qui s'appelle Béatrice, répondit-elle.

Je suis légèrement choquée. Cette femme est la mère de Caleb et Tris !

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vous les connaissez ?

\- Oui, malheureusement, dit Jack.

Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tris est très gentille, commençai-je. Mais Caleb est...

Jack me devance.

\- Caleb est un traire et a essayé de la tuer, lâcha-t-il.

\- Jack ! m'indignai-je.

\- Ben quoi ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers moi. C'est vrai !

Je soupire et tourne mon regard vers Nathalie, qui semble choquée.

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je pour Jack.

\- Pas moi, ajouta ce dernier.

Je le foudroie du regard et essaie de me lever, mais il me maintient fermement par la taille. Finalement, Nathalie passe outre cette révélation et explique la raison de sa présence ici.

\- Jack, Evelyn veut te voir.

\- Ok, dites-lui que j'arrive dans quelques minutes, la prévint-il.

Elle hoche la tête et s'en va je ne sais où tandis que je réprimande Jack.

\- Tu pouvais pas être un peu plus gentil ? Non mais je rêve, la pauvre ne les a plus vu depuis le début de la guerre et lui balances que son fils est un traitre !

\- Rectification : c'est un enfoiré, me "corrigea"-t-il.

\- C'est pas une raison, elle ne t'a rien fait !

\- Il t'a fait faire une des plus grosses crises que tu n'aies jamais faites et il a essayé de te tuer ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je sais ! Mais que veux-tu qu'elle y fasse ?

\- Rien, répondit-il plus posément.

L'atmosphère est chargée et je n'aime pas ça. Après un silence pesant, je le romps.

\- Aide-moi à me lever.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et sort du lit. Je m'assieds sur le rebord et prends sa main pour qu'il me soutienne. Je me tiens debout sans trop de difficultés et garde sa main dans la mienne encore quelques temps, mes yeux fixant les siens. Il me fait signe de marcher et je fais quelques pas autour de lui, tenant toujours sa main. Je me colle à son dos en l'enlaçant par derrière, ses mains descendent de mes cuisses à mes genoux et il me soulève tandis que je m'accroche à lui. Je ris et il part dans les couloirs en me portant sur son dos.

C'est un lieu assez sombre, les couloirs s'enchainant sans fin dans le lugubre habitacle. Quelques personnes semblent surprises de nous voir et j'ai l'impression qu'ici, le bonheur est exclu.

Jack semble connaitre le chemin par coeur et nous arrivons devant une porte qui, je suppose, donne sur le bureau ou je ne sais quoi d'Evelyn. Jack me fait descendre doucement de son dos et je ris en l'enlaçant par derrière. Il frappe la porte et retenant lui aussi son rire.

\- Entrez ! permit une voix de femme.

Jack se saisit de la poignée et d'une autre main, de la mienne, avant de pousser le battant pour l'ouvrir sur une pièce assez miteuse.

Une table circulaire prend place en son centre et quelques étagères sont collées contre les murs, certaines poussiéreuses. Les murs sont défraichis et une atmosphère atroce règne en ces lieux. Assise à la table se tient une femme à l'allure sérieuse, de larges boucles brunes encadrant son visage aux traits creusés, ses grands yeux marrons ayant l'air étonnés et elle semble plus âgée, mais pas jusqu'à la quarantaine.

\- Salut, Evelyn, dit Jack. Tu m'as demandé ?

Alors c'est elle, Evelyn. Elle est bien différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

\- Bonsoir, Jack, le salua-t-elle. Oui, je voulais te proposer de te joindre à moi pour diner.

Attendez, QUOI ?

\- Wow ! fis-je en m'avançant. D'où tu l'invites à diner ?

Jack me recule par la main mais je reste sur place, alors il m'attire à lui en posant ses mains sur mes hanches tandis qu'Evelyn sourit et que je suis en mode défensif.

\- Bonsoir, Elsa. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était un simple diner professionnel, me rassura-t-elle.

\- Ouf ! ne pus-je retenir.

J'entends Jack pouffer derrière moi et me détends légèrement. Fausse alerte...

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Jack.

Par contre, là, c'est ce que j'appelle un cas d'urgence urgente. Je me tourne vers lui avec de gros yeux et il rit silencieusement.

\- Elsa...

\- Chut ! Tais-toi ! chuchotai-je.

Il semble avoir du mal à contenir son hilarité et je lui donne une tape qui se veut discrète sur l'épaule. Finalement, nous nous installons à table avec Evelyn et je surveille Jack de près, ce dernier amusé de ma réaction. _Sérieux ?_

\- Alors comme ça, tu n'as que 17 ans ? s'étonna-t-elle à l'adresse de Jack.

 _Ça te pose un problème, pouffiasse ?_ Voilà, en quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. Et toi, combien, déjà ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- 36, répondit-elle.

\- C'est encore assez jeune, commenta-t-il. Tu ne fais si vieille, tu es même assez bell... Aïe !

Il me regarde et je peux vous assurer que mes pieds deviennent de plus en plus sauvages, ces derniers temps.

\- Oui ? demandai-je innocemment.

\- Rien, soupira-t-il.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire naturel et Evelyn parait septique.

\- On est quand même mature, se défendit Jack. On pourrait avoir le même âge.

Mais vas-y, dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle, comme ça on est fixé ! Je lui redonne un coup de pied et il pousse un petit cri de surprise en se tenant la jambe. Il me lance un regard noir et moi, un insistant.

\- Bon, Evelyn, m'engageai-je avec sérieux, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'assure que Jack ne m'intéresse p...

\- Pas de ça, la coupai-je.

Elle semble surprise mais prête à écouter.

\- Il faut que vous vous unissiez aux gardiens.

Elle soupire et je devine qu'elle doit en avoir marre.

\- J'ai déjà dit que nous agissons seuls, assura-t-elle.

\- Ben va falloir changer ça.

\- Qui es-tu pour me dire comment gérer la faction ? Tu n'es qu'une jeune fille de 18 ans !

Un silence s'installe et Jack se prend la tête dans les mains. Je fixe Evelyn avec ahurissement. _Nan mais je rêve, elle a pas dit ça ?_

\- Et merde... marmonna Jack.

 _Fais lui sa fête._

\- Tu as raison, commençai-je. Je suis qu'une jeune fille de 18 ans. Une jeune fille de 18 ans qui a pris sa vie en main à 14 ans après avoir vu mourir ses parents mourir sous l'éboulement de sa maison. Une jeune fille de 18 ans qui a dû apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs seule pour ne pas blesser sa petite soeur. Une jeune fille de 18 ans qui est devenue orpheline et a dû fuir pour ne pas être recrutée par le gouvernement. Une jeune fille qui, avec une bande d'amis, a essayé de sauver sa ville natale. Une jeune fille qui a vu son petit ami mourir dans ses bras et qui en avait du sang sur les mains. Une jeune fille qui a subit plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat, que ce soit à la piscine, quand on a essayé de la noyer, ou quand elle combattait seule contre 36 bloody scar parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec sa famille et avait du aller seule sur le terrain pour se ramasser une balle dans l'épaule. Une jeune fille dont le corps est recouvert de cicatrice de toutes ces luttes. Qui a été kidnappée et presque conditionnée par ordre du gouvernement. Qui est restée dans le coma un mois entier. Qui a crut son ami mort à cause de ce même gouvernement. Qui a failli perdre sa soeur. Qui a tout perdu hors mis elle. Qui vit chaque jour en étant jamais sûre de vivre le suivant. Qui risque sa vie dans le combat. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle veut libérer ce pays. Et tu sais c'est qui ? Cette jeune fille de 18 ans, c'est moi. Mais jamais je ne serais arrivée jusqu'ici seule. J'ai toujours été accompagnée de ma famille. C'est aussi elle qui m'a souvent sortie de mes mauvais pas, de mes dépressions, parce que j'en ai connu beaucoup ! Alors si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir seule, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil ! Ensemble, on est plus fort, alors il faut que vous vous unissiez aux gardiens parce qu'on ne gagnera jamais chacun de son côté !

Un long silence s'ensuit durant lequel Jack me fixe intensément; Evelyn à les yeux rivés sur son assiette et pince les lèvres tandis que mon regard est dirigé uniquement vers elle. Toutes ces choses que j'ai cité précédemment, elles ne sont pas là pour faire éloquentes. Elles le sont peut-être, mais elles font avant tout parti de ma vie. Le tout forme mon histoire, ma vie, moi. Tous ces évènements m'ont changé et on fait de moi qui je suis. Je ne peux pas laisser salir mon nom après avoir vécu ce que j'ai vécu, ça m'est impossible. Et je refuse que tous ces efforts soient gâchés par une écervelée qui veut rester dans son coin. Cette écervelée lève alors les yeux vers moi et semble se réveiller de son absence d'esprit. Je ne fais toujours pas attention à Jack qui me regarde encore.

\- Tu as gagné, dit Evelyn. On va s'unir aux gardiens. Pour gagner cette guerre.

 **Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je m'excuse mais je ne posterais pas avant le 13 juillet car je pars en vacances. J'espère tout de même que cette fic vous plait ^^ Sachez que je poste normalement tous les deux jours, pour celles qui n'ont pas remarqué.**

 **Kiss 3**


	45. Chapitre 45 : Deuxième étape

Cela fait près d'un mois que nous travaillons tous ensemble à renverser la base de Los Angeles. La coopération est plus que réussie et les choses avancent vite ! Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Beete, Finnick, Annie, Emma, Tris, Christina, Tobias et une partie des rebelles libérés à Minneapolis ainsi que dans les autres villes sont arrivés au cours du mois. Je dois dire que j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en voyant que Tris et Tobias sortent ensemble, mais ce n'est rien comparée à celle de sa mère d'avoir revu sa fille. D'après cette dernière, elles ont été séparées durant une attaque sur Indianapolis et sa mère a été capturée puis envoyée à LA, mais la faction l'a sauvé et recruté. Depuis, elle ne savait pas que sa fille était en vie, de même pour son fils, mais celui-ci n'est pas venu car il est resté dans sa cellule avec quelques rebelles de Minneapolis.

En bref, nous venons de finir le plan pour la base de LA et Jack et moi quittons pour rester ensemble, comme la plupart du temps. Mais Ophélia vient vers nous et Jack semble ravi de sa présence. Youpi, on rêve tous que de ça : une pouffe qui vient le draguer ! Je me crispe tandis que Jack s'avance pour lui faire la bise. Je ferme les poings et essaie de ne pas paraitre trop tendue, mais de toutes façons, il n'a d'yeux que pour elle !

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, avec tout le monde ici, on a pas eu le temps de faire un peu plus connaissance, répondit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

QUOI ? FAIRE CONNAISSANCE ? TU VAS FAIRE CONNAISSANCE AVEC MON PONG SI CA CONTINUE ! _Encore une fois et tu la démolie !_ Compte sur moi !

\- Ouais, c'est dommage, fit Jack.

MAIS C'EST UN GROS FOUTAGE DE GUEULE !

\- Je me demandais si, vu que tu peux aussi voler, ça te dirait de t'entrainer avec moi. Parce que je galère un peu avec mes ailes et peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer quelques techniques...

QUEL GENRE DE TECHNIQUES ? PAUVRE CONNE ! ET LUI, IL LUI SOURIT. MAIS JE VAIS LES BUTER, CES CONS !

\- Ben je sais pas si c'est pareil parce que je me serre du vent, mais je suppose que je pourrais t'aider, dit-il.

C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à voler : mes vents ne sont pas aussi fort que ceux de Jack, mais ma glace tient en revanche mieux. MAIS DISONS QUE C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

\- Ok, tu veux qu'on fasse ça quand ? le questionna-t-elle.

Ca dépend de quoi tu parles, espèce de pute ! _Défonce-la !_ Non, après c'est Jack qui va me défoncer. Et je risque de me défoncer quand il l'aura fait. Car je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- Ce soir vu qu'on attaque la base dans deux jours, répondit-il. On se rejoint ici ?

MA GUEULE, IL LUI DONNE UN RENDEZ-VOUS OU CA SE PASSE COMMENT ?

\- Ok, à ce soir.

VOILA, CASSE-TOI, SALOPE !

\- Elsa, t'es constipée ? s'étonna Jack.  
Je me tourne vers lui et ne comprends pas sa question.  
\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demandai-je en grinçant des dents.  
\- Parce que tu es toute blanche, expliqua-t-il.  
Ben oui, je blanchis de colère.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'interrogea-t-il.  
Je ne réponds rien et il se souvient.  
\- Ho, c'est cette histoire comme quoi elle s'approche de moi à moins de 5 mètres ? Elsa, t'es excessivement possessive.  
Ok, j'avoue que pour cette fois là, j'étais excessive, mais vous êtes témoins que là, elle le draguait !  
\- Je t'assure que cette fois-ci, c'était flagrant ! m'exclamai-je.  
Il soupire et déclare :  
\- Calme-toi, je t'assure que même si elle essayait, je la repousserais. T'es rassurée ?

À moitié. Mais je vais quand même vers lui pour que nous repartions à notre chambre. C'est décidé, ce soir, je vais surveiller leur entraînement.

Jack et Ophélia sont maintenant en train de jouer dans les airs, virevoltant comme de gentilles petites fées innocentes... Pff, elle, innocente ? Je crois pas, non. Je suis cachée dans un vieil habitacle tout délabré et inhabité.  
C'est alors qu'Ophélia "perd l'équilibre" et tombe en chute libre. Jack étant parfait, il se précipite et la rattrape juste à temps. IGNORANT ! Je détourne les yeux de la scène et me précipite pour rentrer, mais j'ai malheureusement eu le temps de la voir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de _mon_ mec. Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre en essayant de contenir ma peine en me rassurant pour ne pas geler. Faites qu'il l'ai repoussé, faites qu'il l'ai repoussé,... Je me recroqueville sur le lit et attends son retour, qui ne tarde pas tant que ça. Il claque violemment le battant et j'entends ses pas se stopper, mais ne le vois pas car j'ai toujours la tête entre les genoux.  
\- Elsa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.  
Je relève la tête et le regarde de mes yeux emplis de larmes. C'est la gorge nouée que je demande :  
\- Dis-moi que tu l'as repoussé...  
Aussitôt, son expression d'adoucie et il comprend. Il s'avance alors pour m'enlacer dans ses bras tandis que je n'ai pas bougé.  
\- Bien sûr, Elsa, me rassura-t-il de sa voix douce. Je n'aime que toi.  
Je pleurs tout de même et il continue de m'étreindre.  
\- T'avais raison, elle me draguait, ajouta-t-il.  
\- J'ai toujours raison.  
Il rit peu assurément et nous restons ainsi encore quelques temps avant qu'il ne m'explique que quand elle l'a embrassé, il l'a directement repoussé et qu'elle paraissait moins gentille, ayant l'air plus de s'en foutre totalement, regardant ses ongles avec intérêt. Il l'a engueulé pendant ce temps et elle est partie sans rien dire. En fait, ce n'était qu'une comédie de la gentille...  
Jack s'est comporté exactement comme il devait le faire, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour, ce qui me surprend car il me semble impossible de l'aimer plus que je ne l'aime, pourtant je bats mon record quotidiennement.

Nous attaquons la base aujourd'hui. Ce n'est même plus une mission d'infiltration. En fait, nous comptons nous éparpiller dans à ville, mais pas les hero, qui iront dans la base même. Ceux de la ville vont attirer la plus grosses partie au dehors et nous autres tuerons les lâches à l'intérieur. Bunny et moi sommes désignés pour tuer le commandant. Moi, c'est une évidence. Mais Bunny ? Allez vous me dire. C'est pourtant d'une simplicité effarante : ses tunnels me feront entrer directement dans le lieu voulu. En fait, son don nous est très précieux car nous irons tous par ses tunnels. Une fois tout le monde passés, il en créera un autre pour nous deux. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à tirer.  
Astrid saute dans le tunnel et c'est finalement Jack le dernier du groupe. Je m'approche et le fixe intensément.  
\- Promets moi que tu feras attention, cette fois, demanda-t-il.  
\- Je te le promets... Et toi, reviens-moi.  
Il sourit faiblement et hoche la tête avant de lâcher ma main et de reculer doucement. Il se laisse tomber en arrière dans le trou pour me faire rigoler, ce qui fonctionne. Je me tourne alors vers Bunny, qui soupire et referme le tunnel d'un claquement de doigt. Il re-claque et un autre tunnel apparaît dans le sol. Il me fait un signe en direction de celui-ci en déclarant :  
\- Après toi.  
Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, je m'avance et saute dans le trou. La chute est assez brève et j'atterris sur mes pieds. Je relève la tête en entendant Bunny arriver et découvre une pièce d'aspect officiel. Je suis en son centre et des bibliothèques en acajou ornent les murs, sauf sur un où se trouve un bureau. Le mur opposé est doté d'une porte que je suppose être l'accès au couloir. Ho, et aussi, un homme est assis au bureau. Sûrement est-ce lui que nous devons abattre.  
\- Bonjour, monsieur, dis-je poliment.  
Qu'on soit fixé : j'aime me moquer des gens dans leur derniers instants.  
\- Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Elsa, fais pas chier, soupira Bunny.  
\- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! m'exaspérai-je.  
Je sors mon gun et le pointe sur la tête du gars, qui est complètement pris au dépourvu.  
\- Avez-vous une dernière volonté ? demandai-je. En fait non, on s'en fout.  
Ouais, je peux vraiment être sadique des fois que j'en ai l'occasion. Je tire une balle dans à tête de cet enfoiré et me retourne vers Bunny avec une tête angélique.  
\- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, on va aider les autres, déclara-t-il.  
Je hoche la tête et nous partons vers les coups de feu. Je vois un vrai champ de bataille dans un couloir et sur une rambarde, une tourelle. Exactement le genre d'arme qui peut faire foirer un plan en beauté. J'y remarque Jack qui court plus loin vers l'objet mais ce dont il ne prend pas conscience, c'est de la mine à une centaine de mètres de lui. Je me précipite et accours dans l'escalier pour empêcher Jack de se faire exploser. Je cris son nom mais les coups de feu couvre mes tentatives et il est sur le point de poser son pied sur un objet qui lui sera fatal. Je ne trouve d'autre solution que de lui geler les pieds au sol. Il paraît surpris et je me vais près de lui le plus vite possible pour lui expliquer brièvement en le dégelant.  
\- Couvre-moi ! Je suis désolée mais t'as faillit marcher sur une mine, t'aurais explosé et ça aurait plu à personne, surtout pas moi !  
Je finis d'enlever la glace et il m'abaisse subitement par les épaules. Des balles passent juste à ce moment au-dessus de nous et nous nous relevons en voyant la tourelle dirigée vers nous. Je gèle le canon mais ce truc est puissant et risque de briser la glace. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Jack et il tourne la tête vers moi.  
\- Jack, lance-moi, demandai-je.  
Je ne saurais passer à pied sur la rangée de mine qui entoure la tourelle.  
\- T'es complètement folle ! s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Oui, maintenant fais-le.  
Il ne discute pas et je me recule de quelques pas. Je pousse un court sprint et il me saisit par les bras pour me soulever du sol en même temps que je saute. Il me fait passer par-dessus lui d'une culbute et j'atterris en équilibre sur le canon de la tourelle. Je sors mon couteau et m'abaisse pour égorger le bloody scar y étant assis. C'est alors que je prends la décision de le pousser pour prendre sa place. Waw, j'avais jamais été dans un de ces trucs et c'est stylé... Je commence à tirer sur les hommes à l'étage et du bas que je peux atteindre, comme ceux dans la cours principale. Finalement, les combats s'achèvent et je sors de ma machine en soupirant de soulagement. Je fais un signe de la main à Jack, qui est redescendu, et celui me le rend.  
\- Alors, comment va la ville ? demandai-je dans mon appareil.  
\- _Elle est libre, Elsa_ , dit Mérida avec de l'émotion, de la joie plutôt dans la voix. _Elle est libre.  
_ \- _Elsa ?_ dit Jack depuis en bas.  
\- Oui ?  
\- _On vient de libérer Los Angeles_ , formula-t-il mes pensées.  
Effectivement, nous avons libéré LA. Cela me semblait si lointain, il y a encore un an. On m'aurait dit que j'allais aimer Jack, que j'allais vivre tout ça et que j'en viendrais à LA, je ne l'aurais pas crus. Et pourtant, nous y sommes. Il reste encore quelques villes avant New York, mais nous approchons. Le gouvernement ne paie rien pour attendre, nous allons l'anéantir et libérer les USA. Nous y arriverons. Ensemble.  
Je déclare dans mon appareil :  
\- Oui, maintenant... on peut commencer la deuxième étape.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Le nom de l'espoir

Cela fait cinq jours que nous avons libéré la base de Los Angeles. Ce soir, tous les rebelles ayant participé sont réunis dans la vieille usine désaffectée qui sert aux gardiens. Nous organisons une grande fête pour fêter l'évènement et tout le monde s'amuse bien. Je discute avec Mérida de tout et de rien, nous rions, puis Raiponce et Astrid se joignent à nous, et Anna me saute carrément dessus. Je dois dire que cette soirée et une des meilleures que j'ai passé.

Je vois alors Nord monter sur une table et siffler fort pour réclamer l'attention de la salle. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui et il commence à citer avec assurance ce qui semble être un discours.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Alors je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, donc par la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de beaucoup d'entre vous, car nous sommes énormément, alors je m'en excuse. Mais je voulais vous dire merci. Je sais que vous ne le faites pas pour moi, mais vos efforts méritent bien ça. Non, _vous_ le méritez.

"I ans, j'ai senti un tremblement de terre, et j'ai découvert de nouveaux pouvoirs. Un an plus tard, les citoyens ont commencé à se faire oppresser par le gouvernement. J'ai su que je devais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver ce pays, alors je l'ai fait. Et je n'étais pas seul ! Mais nous étions trop peu pour vaincre à nous seuls les bloody scar de Los Angeles.

"Et je vous avoue que j'ai perdu espoir. J'étais sûr que cette guerre continuerait, que jamais cela ne cesserait, que notre vie allait se résumer aux combats. Oui, j'ai perdu espoir, et j'en ai honte. Mais maintenant, plus. L'espoir est revenu, et cet espoir, il s'appelle Elsa White...

Aussitôt, des chuchotements agitent la salle tandis que je reste bouche-bée et que Mérida me donne une tape amicale dans le dos. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais alors là, _pas du tout_ ! Et c'est pas fini !

\- J'ai d'abord entendu parlé de la libération de Minneapolis, et je n'y croyais pas. Qui avait fait ça ? Et _comment_? Plus tard, les informations ont parlé d'un groupe "terroriste" et je me suis dit "Ça doit être ceux de Minneapolis ! Mais qui sont-ils ?". Et j'ai vu les photos défiler. Des _adolescents_. Tous. Je n'en revenais pas. Des adolescents ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! J'étais sûr qu'ils allaient se faire tuer prochainement, c'était plus que probable. Mais non...

"Ils pourraient faire tomber à l'eau toutes les statistiques. Ils ont enchainé ville sur ville, sans perdre un des leurs, les mensonges du gouvernement se sont confirmés et ils ont fini par rallier le peuple à leur cause ! Mais le plus surprenant, c'était cette fille. Elle devait avoir quoi ? 17 ? 18 ans ? Pas de quoi mener une révolte ! Mais elle l'a fait. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vécu tant d'épreuves, plus que nous tous réunis, et pourtant, elle était si forte !

"Elle a su parler comme les plus sages, combattre comme les plus fort, mener comme les plus grands... Extraordinaire ! Et elle est arrivée ici. Déjà, elle ne s'est pas laissée prendre à notre petit kidnapping ! Elle a su nous rallier à la faction, ce qui était inespéré. Du talent, je vous le dis... Combative, éloquente, intelligente, sage, perspicace, et bien d'autres ! Elle possède toutes ces qualités, et pas que ça. Douce, gentille, compatissante, pleine de vie,... Oui, elle est prodigieuse. C'est une hero, une meneuse, une combattante, une aimante, une rebelle, mais avant tout une jeune fille. Et cette jeune fille, c'est Elsa White.

Il finit sur ces mots et la salle entière l'applaudit, sauf ceux près de moi, qui _m_ 'applaudissent. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir, je suis très émue. Jamais personne n'avait parlé de moi ainsi. Mérida et Raiponce se lancent des regards complices tandis qu'Anna me serre dans ses bras, et je suis encore sonnée. Mais je prends conscience d'une larme perlant sur ma joue et me réveille en l'essuyant.

C'est alors que Mérida et Raiponce arrivent avec leur copain respectifs et qu'Eugène et Harold se dirigent vers moi pour me porter. J'ouvre de gros yeux et ils me prennent par une jambe chacun pour m'assoir sur leurs épaules. Ils rient et je finis par me joindre à eux, trop heureuse pour exprimer autrement ma joie. Ils se mettent à avancer vers l'estrade sous les applaudissements et les cris de tous. Certains veulent même que je leur tape dans la main !

Je sens les pressions d'Eugène et Harold se relâcher et tombe vers l'arrière en poussant un petit cri de surprise, mais je me fais réceptionnée par la foule de rebelle en délire. Ils me font avancer sur le dos et je pousse de petits cris de joie avec toutes ces personnes. Wow, à croire que je suis la chanteuse d'un concert ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tous ces gens m'acclament.

Ils me déposent sur l'estrade et je cours serrer Nord dans mes bras, en proie à des larmes d'intense bonheur. Il me rend mon étreinte et la salle applaudit encore. Je finis par me détacher de lui et me tourne vers les rebelles en déposant des baisers sur mes mains, que je leur envoie. J'essuie mes larmes et ris encore, puis les applaudissements se calment et il semblerait que je doive parler.

C'est la gorge nouée par l'émotion que je m'exprime.

\- Les gars, je sais pas quoi dire... Merci ! Merci de me soutenir et... Oh mon Dieu, je... j'arrive pas à trouver les mots, c'est... waw !

Je suis trop bouleversée ( positivement ) pour parler correctement et pose une main sur ma bouche pour cacher mon ébahissement tandis que la foule applaudit encore. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux en marchant un peu pour me reprendre.

\- C'est extraordinaire de vous savoir tous avec moi ! Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'était juste libérer ce pays pour permettre à ma soeur Anna de vivre pleinement sa vie, alors je me dis que tout ça c'est... waw ! répétai-je. Je vous jure que j'ai pas de problèmes pour m'exprimer d'habitude mais là... je sais pas quoi dire !

Un fou rire général agite la salle et je continue comme je peux.

\- Je sais pas trop dans combien de temps, ni même si je verrais ce jour, mais je peux vous assurer qu'on va la gagner, cette guerre ! Même si j'y laisse la vie, j'en fais le serment. Pitch ne paie rien pour attendre ! Encore une fois, merci beaucoup, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça fait plaisir.

Les applaudissements repartent et cette fois-ci, mon nom résonne dans la salle. "Elsa ! Elsa ! Elsa !". Ce son me procure une sensation d'infini bonheur, c'est encore peu dire, car c'est tout simplement merveilleux. Je saute de l'estrade et repars vers mes amis en tapant dans les mains de beaucoup de rebelles, les saluant et autres choses agréables. J'arrive enfin près du reste d'Ardor of the Depths et tous me félicitent chaleureusement, les applaudissements retentissant toujours mais plus calmement. Puis Jack débouche devant moi avec un sourire rayonnant et je lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser. Les cris et les acclamations repartent de plus belles, ce qui nous fait quelques peu rire. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, il me dit :

\- Tu vois ? Quand je te dis que tu es extraordinaire !

Je rigole et décroche mes bras de sa nuque en me reculant. J'ai rarement été si heureuse, si émue. Tout ces gens scandant mon nom, ça me réchauffe le coeur et je suis plus que reconnaissante. Finalement, la fête dure jusque tard dans la nuit, une nuit d'euphorie et d'amusement total. Je m'endors dans les bras de Jack, comme à mon habitude, et pour la première fois depuis plus de 6 mois, je rêve. Certes, je ne fais plus tout le temps de cauchemar et je pense que c'est dû à Jack, mais il m'arrive fréquemment de me réveiller en sursaut suite à un périple quelconque d'une nuit. Quand ce n'est pas le cas, je passe toujours une nuit sans rêve. Toujours, sauf cette nuit.

 _Je suis assise sous la véranda, regardant mes petits enfants jouer dans la neige qu'ils ont créé avec mon aide, car il sont eux aussi doués de pouvoirs. La porte s'ouvre sur Jack, qui en franchis le seuil. Son visage porte des rides, ses traits sont vieillis, comme les miens, mais ses cheveux sont restés pareils, blancs. Je repense à notre jeunesse, quand je lui ai dit qu'il remplissait déjà une condition du grand-père, et m'esclaffe quelques peu, ce qui l'intrigue._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _Je ris et explique :_

 _\- Je t'avais dit que tu avais déjà les cheveux d'un vieil homme, tu t'en souviens ?_

 _Il sourit et s'approche lentement de moi, dû à la vieillesse. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et me prend la main en me regardant amoureusement comme il le fait toujours depuis nos 17 ans._

 _\- Tu avais raison, dit-il._

 _\- J'ai toujours raison._

\- Waw, même endormie !

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde Jack, qui semble amusé. Je soupire avec un sourire et me repasse le rêve en tête avant d'éclater de rire. C'est pas vrai ! Vraiment, je suis pliée en quatre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jack.

À cette phrase, je me tords de rire car c'est exactement celle qu'il a dit dans mon rêve. Mon hilarité le déconcerte, mais il affiche l'esquisse d'un sourire. Je me calme finalement et lui raconte la petite histoire, qui semble le surprendre. Quand je finis mon récit, il porte le sourire bienveillant et le regard semblable à celui d'un père voyant son enfant heureux. Je remarque que l'aube pointe à la fenêtre et me tourne à nouveau vers Jack, qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

\- Tu voulais me réveiller pourquoi ? demandai-je.

Il s'éveille alors de ses songes.

\- Ho ! Oui, en fait, on a une information de la plus haute importance pour San Diego, répondit-il avec sérieux.

Je hoche la tête et m'extirpe du lit en m'étirant. Je file ensuite me préparer à la salle de bain avant que nous ne partions pour la salle principale. Lorsque nous arrivons, le reste de l'ATOD est devant un poste de TV tout défraichi. Je m'apprête à questionner mais Jack me fait taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Il fait signe vers la TV et je regarde ce qui captive donc tant les autres.

-... Smerkov, le dirigeant de l'armée russe, est en ce moment même dans l'avion l'emmenant à la ville de San Diego. D'après les sources, il devrait y rencontrer un représentant du gouvernement dans un but militaire, mais rien n'est sûr. La concentration de rebelle y est moindre, contrairement à une ville avoisinante, à savoir Los Angeles, dont la base a été anéantie il y a maintenant six jours. Les affaires de Smerkov restant confidentielle, nous ne saurons en dire plus pour le moment, mais il est de l'avis général que tout ceci ai un rapport avec la reprise en force des rebelles...

La présentatrice enchaine sur d'autres nouvelles et Raiponce éteint le poste. Un silence pensant règne dans la pièce durant lequel tout le monde se fixe. Je finis par formuler les pensées de chacun.

\- Du nucléaire.

La Russie est réputée pour cela. Si le gouvernement les appelle pour anéantir les rebelles, c'est forcément cela que ça va inclure.

\- Ils vont nous faire exploser au nucléaire, compléta Jack.

\- Attends, fit Josh. Genre "Crac, BOUM !" ?

\- Ouais, crac boum... répondis-je, absente.


	47. Chapitre 47 : Smerkov

\- Ho, la vache... murmura Eugène. Ouais, c'est le mot. Le silence pesant reste gravé dans l'atmosphère tendue et je médite le tout pour trouver une éventuelle solution. Récapitulons : un dirigeant russe viendra à San Diego, son rang laissant supposer un hôtel de luxe. Cet homme venant de l'étranger, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il ait un jour vu l'avertissement des "dangereux criminels" que nous sommes, ce qui nous facilitera la tâche. Il vient certainement négocier du nucléaire, il faudra donc lui arracher des renseignements par la force. San Diego est connu aussi par le fait qu'elle ne possède pas de base, car elle dépend de celle de Phoenix. Ça y est, j'ai un plan. - Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, déclarai-je. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et semblent prêts à écouter ce que j'ai à dire, alors je me lance. - Vous irez à Phoenix pour déjà chercher les rebelles de la ville tandis que je ferais un détour par San Diego pour obtenir des réponses. Je vous rejoindrais dès que j'aurais réussis et v...  
\- Wow ! m'interrompit Jack. Tu n'iras pas toute seule à San Diego ! Je soupire. Je déteste quand il est sur protecteur... Mais c'est chou de sa part. - Jack, je sais me débrouiller seule, assurai-je. Rappelle-toi à Chicago...  
\- Ho mais justement, je me souviens très bien de Chicago, quand tu as été kidnappée et la fois où tu t'es livrée pour la torture ! s'exclama-t-il. Je me renfrogne quelques peu à cette remarque. Je ne supporte pas quand on reparle de ça. - On fait comme tu veux mais je viens avec toi, conclut-il.  
Je hoche la tête et me tourne à nouveau vers les autres pour attendre leur réponse. Ils semblent tous d'accord avec ce plan. Soudain, je me souviens.  
\- Jack ! C'est demain, ton anniversaire ! - Ah oui... fit-il, apparemment lui aussi avait oublié. Mais je prépare déjà mon cadeau depuis quelques temps et je dois dire que je suis impatiente à l'idée de le lui donner. - Oui mais on avait pas prévu le départ à Phoenix pour demain ? demanda Astrid. Je la regarde avec un grand sourire.  
\- Pas grave, ce sera une journée entre lui et moi ! clamai-je. Les autres rient et Jack passe un bras autour de mes épaules en s'esclaffant à son tour. - Alors je te donne ton cadeau aujourd'hui, décidai-je. - Tu en avais prévu un ? s'étonna-t-il. Je lui donne un coup sur la tête. - Bien sûr, idiot ! m'indignai-je. - Joyeux anniversaire... chantonna Mérida. Nous rions et je prends Jack par la main. Je commence à nous mener à l'extérieur et me stoppe devant l'usine. Je lui fais signe de rester là et pars pour les garages de la faction. - Mais tu vas où ? cria-t-il depuis son emplacement dont il n'a toujours pas bougé. - Reste ici, je reviens ! répondis-je avant de tourner à l'angle d'un mur. Je cours dans toute la ville et arrive à la faction. Je me dirige vers les garages, dans lesquels j'ai rangé une Lamborghini Aventador. Oui, j'ai volé dans un garage de voiture... mais j'ai quand même laissé de l'argent ! Dans les cent mille. Je sais que ce n'est pas assez, mais leur prix sont un peu exagérés. Bref, je grimpe dans la véhicule et ne peux m'empêcher d'envier Jack pour son cadeau. Je suis géniale ! Et modeste !  
Waw, elle est vraiment super cette bagnole ! Je m'amuse avec l'accélérateur dans les rues menant à l'usine et lorsque j'arrive en me garant juste devant Jack, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de sa tête. Il rit de bonheur et se tient la tête en sautant sur place comme un gosse qui verrait le père Noël. Je sors de la voiture et agite les clés, j'entends alors ce qu'il crie de joie. - Elsa, t'es la meilleure ! fit-il en minaudant. Une Lamborghini ! Waw, c'est énorme ! Je ris de son euphorie et lui lance les clés par dessus le capot, qu'il attrape en rigolant. - Ça te plaît ? demandai-je. Il lève les yeux vers moi. - Si ça me plaît ? C'est génial ! s'enjoua-t-il. Je contourne le véhicule pour me tenir à ses côtés et il est encore ahuris. - Elle est à toi, déclarai-je. Joyeux anniversaire !  
\- T'es trop... c'est juste... Il ne trouve pas les mots et m'embrasse longuement.  
\- Merci, merci, merci ! répéta-t-il. - C'est rien ! assurai-je. - Rien ? s'étonna-t-il. Ouais, plus ou moins. Plus. - Tu veux faire un tour ? - Ouais ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à un gosse le soir de Noël. Il contourne le véhicule pour se mettre en place conducteur et me demande : - Tu montes ? Je me penche par la vitre pour lui répondre :  
\- Non, je vais aller préparer les affaires pour San Diego. On se voit au déjeuner.  
\- Ok ! Je souris et me recule avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Les autres sont tous là et me jettent des regards interrogateurs..  
\- Où est Jack ? demanda Harold. - Il joue avec son cadeau, dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Je vois Anna ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour demander ce que j'ai offert à Jack, mais elle est coupée car un bruit puissant de moteur retentit dehors, signifiant que Jack a démarré, et on peut entendre ses cris de joie s'éloigner avec la voiture.  
J'éclate de rire et les autres me regardent avec ébahissement. - Elsa, c'était quoi ce cadeau ? m'interrogea Eugène.  
\- Une Lamborghini Aventador, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaule ne s'accordant pas avec mon regard amusé. Aussitôt, ils poussent des cris de protestations, des murmures impressionnés et autres. Je pars pour ma chambre en rigolant intérieurement et commence à faire les valises pour San Diego. Jack revient vers 13h et semble plus énergique que jamais. Il est encore plus heureux et agréable que ça n'était possible. Je suis en train de manger lors de son arrivée et il vient me serrer par derrière, passant ses bras autour de moi et déposant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête. - Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ? demandai-je, sûre de ma réponse. - Comme jamais ! s'exclama-t-il. Je m'esclaffe et il s'assoit à côtés de moi pour manger. Il prend plaisir à nous expliquer chaque détail de la voiture. Je vois bien que les autres sont impressionnés, surtout les gars, et je suppose que ce doit être un bidule machin chouette exceptionnel car ils le regardent avec de gros yeux et font des commentaires genre "Naaan ! T'es pas sérieux ?" ou "Putain, trop la classe !" et nous les filles, on est plutôt en mode "Waw ! J'ai pas tout compris, mais waw !". Néanmoins, il est heureux, et c'est l'essentiel. Demain, nous partirons pour San Diego tous le deux tandis que les autres seront déjà parti pour Phoenix ce soir.

Nous sommes arrivés hier à San Diego et trouver un endroit où loger était un jeu d'enfant. Un motel abandonné était aux portes de la ville et nous n'avons eu qu'à nous n'avons eu qu'à nous installer, mais je dois avouer que j'ai des doutes sur l'origine des bruits dans les murs. Jack le nie, mais je mettrais ma main à couper que ce sont des rats. De toutes façons, nous ne restons là-bas que pour la nuit, car nous espionnons les agissement du russe toute la journée. Je sors de la salle de bain et Jack est en train d'admirer les clés de sa voiture, allongé sur le lit. Je m'approche et m'allonge sur lui en soupirant, ce qui le fait rire. - Rien à faire, t'es toujours aussi légère que la première fois, déclara-t-il. Je grogne et arrête d'essayer de me faire lourde. Il pouffe et je lui prends la clé des mains en l'admirant par dessus son épaule. Oui, position fort bizarre : il est allongé sur le lit, je suis sur lui, les bras passés de part et d'autre de son cou tenant la clé et la tête posée sur son épaule. - Demain, va falloir s'attaquer à Smerkov, soupirai-je. - Ok, on ira lui rendre une petite visite dans son hôtel, déclara-t-il. - Faudra prendre un max d'armes.  
\- Je sais.  
Nous restons silencieux et je finis par rouler sur le côté pour m'enlever de son dos. Je m'endors sans trop de difficultés, si ce n'est que les rats me font flipper *************  
Je descends de la voiture aux côtés de Jack. Celui-ci caresse encore une fois l'engin avant de se décider à partir pour l'hôtel juste en face. C'est celui dans lequel séjourne l'autre enfoiré. Nous traversons le hall en faisant profil bas et je fais le guai tandis que Jack va voir sur les ordinateurs de l'accueil dans quelle chambre se trouve Smerkov. Il revient rapidement et murmure :  
\- 368. Je hoche la tête et nous partons à la recherche de la chambre 368. Je finis par la trouver et m'immobilise devant la porte avec Jack, hésitante. - Jack, il ne parlera jamais, soupirai-je. - Faut essayer, on a pas d'autre solution.  
Il a raison. Il va falloir gérer avec la force. Ou peut être... Mouais, c'est toujours mieux que notre plan. Je commence à enlever ma veste, ce qui semble déconcerter Jack. Je retire les manches et lui fourre mon habit dans les bras tandis qu'il ne comprend rien. - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Je retire l'élastique de ma tresse et défait cette dernière en enlevant le couteau que j'y range habituellement. - Il y a un autre moyen d'arriver à nos fins, dis-je en passant la main dans les cheveux pour les laisser retomber sur mes épaules. - Heu... Je ne suis pas sur de te suivre. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? - Toi ? fis-je en enlevant mon haut. Rien. Mais moi, en revanche... Je me recule d'un pas pour me regarder dans le reflet d'une vitre. Soutif, short, cheveux lâchés... Ouais, ça le fait. - Et tu vas faire quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. - J'ai d'autres atouts que la force. Il comprend où je veux en venir et ouvre de gros yeux. Je m'y attendais. - Elsa, je vais pas te laisser faire ça ! protesta-t-il.  
\- Hey, je vais pas vraiment coucher ! m'indignai-je. Juste lui faire croire que je suis la pour ça, le temps de récolter des informations. - Mais tu vas quand même pas jouer la pute pour un vieux pervers du genre ! rétorqua-t-il. - Crois-moi que j'aime pas ça non-plus, mais je vais pas me laisser faire et puis, dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.  
Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, j'entre dans la chambre d'hôtel de Smerkov et prends bien le soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.  
Le lieu est assez simple, un lit deux places prenant la plus grosse partie de la pièce. Une armoire se tient sur le mur de droite et sur celui de gauche, je peux voir une porte avec derrière ce que je suppose être une salle de bain. Assis sur le lit, l'homme que j'ai vu passé à la TV comme étant Smerkov. Wow, il est encore plus moche en vrai. ! Vraiment le cliché du gros porcs russes qui travaille dans la politique. Il paraît d'abord surpris de me voir, puis me reluque de haut en bas avec avidité. Ouch, ça va faire mal. - Bonjour, dis-je de ma voix la plus sexy. Il en paraît satisfait. - Bonjour, mademoiselle. Il ne pose pas de questions, c'est qu'il a vraiment des idées noirs derrière la tête. Je suis DÉ-GOU-TÉE. Mais je joue mon rôle et m'approche avec le moins d'hésitations possible. Je m'assieds face à lui, sur ses genoux, et il me répugne de plus en plus quand il passe ses mains sur mon cul. Je ne dois pas arracher sa tête, je ne dois pas arracher sa tête...  
\- Vous êtes ici pour combien de temps ? demandai-je. - Combien de temps avez-vous ? BEURK ! - Autant que vous voulez... STOP LE CARNAGE !  
\- Et que vous dois-je ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Rien de spécial, mais je suis d'un naturel assez curieuse... - Que voulez-vous savoir ? Il est vraiment très con. - Quel est le but de votre voyage ? Et cet idiot répond : - Je fais affaire avec le président.  
Il commence alors à poser sa répugnante gueule de babouin sur ma bouche et je dois me contrôler pour cacher mon dégout, surtout qu'il pose sa main sur mes seins. Je me souviens des punitions qu'on avait à l'école et essaie de me calmer. Je ne dois pas le tuer avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses. Je ne dois pas le tuer avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses. Je ne dois pas le tuer avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses.

\- Et quel genre d'affaires ? insistai-je.  
\- Rien de bien intéressant, déclara-t-il en collant ses lèvres dans mon cou. ARK, C'EST DÉGUEULASSE !  
\- Ça m'intéresse... admis-je. Il soupire et recule la tête tandis que je sens ses mains passer derrière mon dos et essayer de dégrafer mon soutien gorge. Ho non...  
\- Et bien, il voudrait que je lui vende 5 tonnes de nucléaire pour détruire un certain clan rebelle, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je ne fais que marchander, expliqua-t-il. Quoi ? Cinq tonnes de nucléaire ? Autant dire qu'on risque gros ! Il me retire mon sous-vêtement mais j'ai encore une question tandis qu'il tâte mes seins et que j'ai une envie folle de lui cracher au visage. - Et l'affaire est-elle conclue ? - Non, je suis sa dernière offre et j'essaie donc de marchander au plus cher, avoua-t-il.  
Ok, ça me suffit. Il passe ses mains à ma taille pour essayer de m'enlever mon short mais je prends le couteau dans ma botte droite et le fait basculer sur le dos en plaçant mon arme sous sa gorge, les genoux posés sur ses bras pour l'immobiliser. - Mais que faites-vous ? s'étonna-t-il. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur Jack, qui semble pressé. - Elsa, on est repérés ! dit-il. Je tourne la tête vers lui et réciproquement, sauf qu'il me jette un regard interrogateur en me voyant la poitrine à l'air et le couteau sous la gorge de Smerkov. - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda ce dernier.  
Je reporte mon attention sur lui et sans perdre de temps, lui tranche l'artère. Je me révèle ensuite rapidement puis range mon couteau avant de remettre mon soutien-gorge tandis que Jack regarde l'homme avec dégout. - Je déteste que tu aies dû faire un truc pareil, déclara-t-il. - Pareil, mais j'ai eu les réponses, dis-je en reprenant mes autres vêtements enlevés dans le couloir qu'il me tend. Je finis de les enfiler quand j'entends des pas lourds dans le couloir. - Ils sont là ! s'écria une voix. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on est repérés. Jack me passe ma mitraillette et part ouvrir la fenêtre pendant que je charge mon arme. Je le vois penché par dessus le rebord et me demande ce qu'il fait jusqu'à ce qu'il me rappelle : - Je sais voler ! - Ah oui. D'un côté, c'est la seule solution, ou bien par la porte dans laquelle les bloody scar donnent des coups pour l'ouvrir. - Vas-y ! dis-je à Jack. Je vais passer par le rebord ! Il s'exécute et je me mets alors à fouiller dans la chambre à la recherche de papiers. Je regarde d'abord dans un bureau que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, sur le côté, puis sur et dans la commode, et entends le verrou céder sous les coups répétitif des bloody scar. Je ne trouve d'autre alternative que de me réfugier dans l'armoire juste à côté de moi et ferme le battant juste à temps avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la pièce.  
Je retiens mon souffle et leur pas sont discret, fouillant la pièce du regard. Je sens alors quelques chose de bizarre sous moi et me rends compte qu'il s'agit de feuilles. Un dossier, comme j'en cherchais, et si Smerkov l'a caché là, c'est que c'est important. Je prends le dossier et reporte mon attention sur le sujet de "comment vais-je me sortir de ce bousier ?" Je ne peux pas les geler car je ne pourrais pas tous les faire à la fois et que cela risque d'attirer l'attention des autres. Me servir de mon pouvoir est exclu, et je ne vois qu'une seule alternative, risquée mais pas pour autant irréalisable. Un bloody scar approche dangereusement de l'armoire et c'est le moment ou jamais. J'ouvre la porte à la volée, l'assommant au passage, et sors en trombe de ma cachette pour courir hors de la chambre. - C'est elle, attrapez-la ! ordonna une voix. Je suis déjà dans le couloir et sprint un grand coup vers un côté de l'allée. Mauvais choix, c'est celui où se trouve l'ascenseur, l'escalier est à l'autre bout. Les bloody scar sortent des chambres et j'appelle la machine en créant un mur de glace entre moi et le reste du couloir. Les coups de feu retentissent et frappent mon mur tandis que je tambourine sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, qui prend vraiment son temps. Ouvre-toi, saleté de machine ! Il s'ouvre enfin et j'entre en me précipitant vers le panneau des étages. Je tape répétitivement sur le 0 et mon mur explose tandis que les portes se referment sur moi. Les bloody scar se précipite mais trop tard, les portes sont closes et l'ascenseur descend. Je me prépare en suppliant l'engin d'aller plus vite et il s'ouvre sur le hall d'entrée. Je sors d'un air naturel, comme si tenir une mitraillette était des plus banals, et traverse le hall avec anxiété, car les bloody scar y sont nombreux. J'entends alors les portes de l'escalier s'ouvrir à la volée et quelqu'un crie : - Vite, ne la laissez pas s'enfuir ! Je cours vers la sortie et étant un tourniquet et non des portes normales, je m'y insère au dernier moment avant que mon quart ne soit pris entre trois vitres. Quand enfin, je suis dehors, une voiture se gare dans un dérapage devant moi et la vitre du chauffeur se baisse pour laisser voir Jack. - Grimpe ! m'ordonna-t-il. Je ne me fais pas prier et contourne le véhicule au pas de courses. A peine ai-je refermé la porte que le tourniquet laisse passer les bloody scar. - DÉMARRE ! hurlai-je à Jack. Il enclenche le contact à pleine vitesse dès le début et je me fais plaquer contre le siège à cause de la rapidité du truc. Nous sommes déjà au bout de la rue et je vois les bloody scar monter dans leur véhicules pour nous suivre. C'est parti pour une course poursuite.

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, en tous cas, toutes vos vues me font super plaisir ! Voilà, je voulais juste vous le dire et la suite Samedi ^^ Kiss 3 


	48. Chapter 48 : Course poursuite

_C'est parti pour une course poursuite._

\- Plus vite, Jack ! m'écriai-je.

\- Je fais ce que je peux !

Je continue de jeter des regards derrière par dessus la vitre et entends retentir des coups de feu.

\- MA BAGNOLE ! ragea Jack.

\- Il y a plus important, là ! lui rappelai-je.

Il ne dit rien mais marmonne quelque chose d'intelligible. Je me penche alors à l'extérieur tandis qu'il conduit avec beaucoup de concentration. Je passe le haut de mon corps par la vitre et sors mon gun en me tenant au siège. J'ai du mal à ne pas basculer à cause de la vitesse et essaie de tirer dans les roues des voitures nous poursuivant. Je me tourne de l'autre côté après avoir éliminé un véhicule et vois que Jack va bientôt devoir prendre un virage, alors je rentre à l'intérieur et souffle un bon coup en rechargeant mon fusil.

\- On va à Phoenix, clamai-je.

\- On a encore nos affaires au motel, on peut p...

\- Jack, on est poursuivi par au moins 20 putains de bagnoles blindées, et je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il va y en avoir d'autres ! m'exclamai-je. On a pas le temps de se faire une pause pipi !

Il ne répond pas tout de suite et tourne un second virage.

\- Ok, mais on y arrivera pas avec les autres qui nous collent au cul, faut que tu travailles seule sur ce coup là, dit-il.

\- T'inquiète, je gère, affirmai-je.

J'ai maintenant rechargé mon gun et repasse à la fenêtre en visant la vitre d'un véhicule. Je loupe ma cible plusieurs fois, mais parviens à briser le verre et tuer le conducteur, car la voiture part dans la fourrée des bois. Je retourne encore à l'intérieur et souffle un peu en passant la main dans mes cheveux. Je ressors, abats deux voitures, cette fois-ci en les touchant aux pneus, et lorsque je me rassois correctement, une question me vient à l'esprit.

\- Est-ce qu'on aura assez d'essence ?

\- J'ai fait le plein hier donc normalement, oui, me rassura Jack.

Je soupire de soulagement et il vire violemment de droite, ce qui me fait légèrement tomber sur lui. Je me redresse tant bien que mal et repars vers l'extérieur pour viser une énième voiture, mais j'arrive à la fin de ma recharge et dois retourner à l'intérieur. Manque de bol, je n'ai plus de cartouches, je prends donc ma mitrailleuse et commence à tirer longuement sur nos poursuivants. Je réussis à éliminer 5 ou 6 véhicules quand j'en vois un sur lequel un homme se poste au toit et tient un bazooka.

J'ouvre de gros yeux et rentre en prévenant Jack.

\- Ils vont tirer au bazooka.

\- QUOI ? cria-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Je le regarde à mon tour et explique :

\- J'ai vu un gars avec un bazooka, ça devrait pas tarder à...

Je vois dans le rétroviseur le type tirer la roquette et me stoppe dans ma phrase, ce qui alarme Jack.

\- ATTENTION ! hurlai-je.

Il esquive juste à temps en décalant violemment la voiture sur le côté et je me cogne contre le bord de la portière. La roquette explose quelques mètres plus loin dans un virage et Jack tourne rapidement le coin.

\- C'était chaud... soufflai-je.

\- Ma caisse... fit-il, au bord des larmes.

Il l'aime vraiment, cette bagnole ! Je ressors mais vois juste avant une pancarte comme quoi nous avons quitté la périphérie de San Diego. Pas étonnant, vu la vitesse à laquelle nous allons. Je continue de viser sur les voitures de derrière et finalement, je parviens à toutes les éliminer au bout d'une heure. Lorsque je rentre, pour la dernière fois je l'espère, je ris de joie.

\- On les a semé ! déclarai-je.

\- Wouhouuuuu ! cria-t-il.

Il me tape dans la main et nous sautons sur nos sièges, puis il prend un virage serré et nous perdons notre joie.

C'est comme quand j'ai appris que le père Noël n'existe pas. Ce changement d'humeur, cet espoir détruit... Ouais, c'est pareil :

Un barrage de police est installé en pleine route et nous filons droit dessus.

\- Jack... fis-je d'une voix tremblante, voyant qu'il continue sur sa lancée.

Il ne s'arrête toujours pas et je stresse de plus en plus.

\- Jack ! répétai-je.

Il ne fait rien ou plutôt, il accélère. Nous fonçons droit dessus.

\- JACK ! criai-je.

Il enlève une main du volant et la tend devant lui en doublant de vitesse. C'est alors qu'une rampe de glace apparaît juste au-dessus du barrage de police. La voiture roule sur cette rampe et est propulsée dans les airs. Je me sens même décoller de mon siège. Je pousse un long cri strident et Jack, d'amusement. Je ne sais pas s'il a tout calculer, mais la voiture retombe sur ses deux roues dans une grande secousse et continue sa trajectoire, cependant, les bloody scar sont de nouveau à notre poursuite. Je regarde Jack suite à la cascade qu'il nous a fait faire et il paraît plutôt content.

\- Occupe-toi d'eux ! me rappela-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et repasse derechef à la fenêtre. Je fais déraper une voiture tout à droite, qui fonce sur la gauche, et l'effet domino agit car elle s'écrase contre une voiture, qui s'écrase contre celle d'à côté, et ainsi de suite. De sorte, je découvre qu'il y a deux rangées de poursuivant et que je n'ai éliminé que la première. Je rentre dans la voiture et désespère.

\- Jack, ils sont deux fois plus !

\- Heu... fit-il en réfléchissant. Je sais pas, moi... Gèle la route !

Waw, pas con ! Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et prends une arme derrière avant de me pencher par la vitre. Je me concentre et ne réussis pas à geler tout le chemin, mais au moins le suivit de la Lamborghini. Deux voitures au loin dérapent dessus et entre en collision. Quatre sur le côté ralentissent un peu mais deux autres n'ont pas eu ce réflexe et explose avec les deux voitures. Je tire sur un des véhicules quand un bruit qui ne présage rien de bon fait son entrée. Un _hélicoptère._ Je retourne dans la sécurité de la Lamborghini et préviens Jack.

\- Ils ont un hélico.

\- Je vois ça ! dit-il en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

\- Je fais comment ? m'enquis-je.

\- Démerde-toi, t'es une grande fille !

\- Ah bah super, merci de ton aide ! m'emportai-je.

\- Désolé mais là, c'est pas le moment !

\- N'essaie pas de dévier le sujet ! m'énervai-je.

\- JE NE DÉVIE PAS LE SUJET MAIS ON A UN HÉLICO ET QUATRE VOITURE QUI NOUS COLLENT AU CUL ! hurla-t-il.

\- ARRÊTE DE CRIER !

\- MAIS VA LES BUTER !

Je n'ajoute rien et me penche derechef par la vitre. J'abats un véhicule en visant ses pneus et retourne à l'intérieur.

\- On a des grenades ? demandai-je à Jack.

\- Je dois en avoir deux ou trois derrière, répondit-il.

Je passe une jambe derrière et m'y installe pour chercher ça. Je fouille rapidement et trouve un petit sac dans lequel i grenades, puis je retourne devant avec. Je sors ensuite et regarde quelle voiture est la plus proche avant de dégoupiller une grenade à l'aide de mes dents, une main me maintenant à la voiture et l'autre tenant l'objet. Je lance l'explosif et la grenade atterrit au pied d'une voiture, qui explose alors qu'elle roule juste au-dessus. Je refais de même avec la deuxième et il ne reste qu'une voiture quand la nôtre tourne un virage. Je lâche ma grenade dégoupillée sous l'effet de la surprise et me rattrape de justesse au toit de la voiture, ayant failli tomber. Je rentre encore et Jack s'excuse.

\- Désolé, je l'avais pas vu venir !

Je hoche la tête et ne réponds rien avant de repasser le haut du corps par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, la dernière voiture a compris que je lançais des grenades et elle zigzag sur la route, réduisant mes chances de l'atteindre à 1 sur 3. Je finis pas réussir à geler une roue et balance la grenade en hurlant :

\- BOUFFE-TOI ÇA, BÂTARD !

Je me loge à nouveau dans la voiture et cette fois, il ne reste que l'hélicoptère.

\- Jack, ralentit un peu, l'avertis-je. Je vais monter sur le toit.

\- T'ES FOLLE ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu ne tiendras pas !

\- Je vais me geler à la voiture, crétin !

Il se renfrogne et je ne sais si c'est dû à l'insulte, au fait que je prenne autant de risque ou celui que je vais peut-être griffer sa voiture. La troisième solution est la plus envisageable.

Je tiens ma mitrailleuse d'une main et de l'autre, je m'agrippe au haut de la voiture. Je m'extirpe par la vitre et grimpe dessus en peinant à me maintenir en place.

Finalement, je parviens à me lever et ne perds pas une seule seconde pour me geler les pieds au métal. Je prends alors ma mitrailleuse et la pointe vers l'hélicoptère. Je tire plusieurs coups dans la paroi mais n'arrive a rien. Je finis par trouver le réacteur et tire dedans, le faisant exploser. L'hélicoptère vire en fumant sur le côté et tombe vers les bois entourant l'autoroute. Cependant, moi qui me croyait au bout de mes peines, je me trompais car il semblerait qu'il y ait un sniper dans l'engin et il me tire dessus. Je reçois la balle à l'épaule gauche et me la tiens instantanément. La douleur est assez intense et vive, ce qui est dur à supporter. Je réussis, je ne sais comment, à retourner à l'intérieur de la voiture, et geigne un peu de douleur en maintenant la main sur mon membre, ce qui alerte Jack.

\- Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

\- Balle dans l'épaule, dis-je en serrant les dents.

\- Tiens bon, on arrive bientôt, m'informa-t-il.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Il rit anxieusement et me félicite.

\- Bravo, t'as géré sur ce coup.

\- Merci, c'est un peu grâce à toi, répondis-je.

\- Non, j'aurais du te conseiller un truc ou quoi, désolé...

\- C'est rien, oublie, le rassurai-je.

Je le vois sourire faiblement et il tourne la tête vers moi en gardant une main sur le volant. Il porte l'autre à mon épaule et examine quelques peu soucieusement. Lorsque je tourne mon regard sur la route, je vois un fan la traverser.

\- ATTENTION ! criai-je avant de me saisir du volant et de tourner brusquement sur la gauche.

Je reviens ensuite rapidement dans le chemin et soupire un bon coup.

\- Bravo, t'as sauvé bambi, dit Jack.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et il a repris le volant en portant un air amusé sur le visage. Je ris quelques peu et doucement, nous partons dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Nous déversons tout le stress de cette journée dans notre hilarité et je dois dire que je m'amuse bien.

Entre mon rôle de pute auprès de Smerkov, le stress de la cachette et la fuite dans l'hôtel, suivis d'une première partie de la course poursuite, puis du tremplin de glace, l'élimination de deux rangées d'une bonne dizaine de voiture bloody scar chacune et l'explosion d'un hélicoptère, sans ajouter mon sauvetage du fan, je dois dire que cette journée était des plus palpitantes, mais pas tout à fait dans le bon sens.

Nous rions bien et finissons par nous calmer au bout de quelques minutes. Je reprends conscience de la douleur dans mon épaule et me retiens de geindre pour ne pas encore plus alarmer Jack, mais il s'en rend compte et passe doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la blessure, ce qui me fait tressaillir. Je me souviens alors d'une chose qu'il ne m'a jamais expliquée et lui pose la question.

\- Jack, quand tu combats ou genre, à notre rencontre avec Bunny, tu fais un truc bizarre. C'était... tu as posé ta main sur son épaule et il avait l'air tout penaud.

\- Ho, ça ! fit-il sans quitter la route des yeux. C'est une nouvelle technique que j'ai apprise il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un mois, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis inspiré de la métaphore "C'est comme si on avait refroidi l'air de mes poumons" que j'ai lu dans un livre pour en faire quelque chose de vrai. Ça consiste simplement à... ben refroidir l'air voire les poumons de la personne. Avec Bunny, j'ai fait que l'air, mais pendant les combats, je le fais à la barbare et je refroidis tout parce que j'ai pas le temps d'être minutieux. Ça fonctionne assez bien.

Je médite ce qu'il vient de me dire quelques temps et appuie la tête au carreau de mon côté. J'ai très mal à l'épaule et j'espère que nous arriverons bientôt.

\- Rassure-moi, il t'a rien fait, Smerkov ? demanda-t-il.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et me sens mal à l'aise. Il me jette un coup d'oeil mais doit garder les yeux sur la route.

\- Je suis vraiment obligée de te le dire ? me lamentai-je.

\- Si c'est si grave que ça, oui.

\- Il a rien fait de grave, rassure-toi, dis-je avec l'espoir qu'il ne pose plus la question.

Espoir vain.

\- Et il a fait quoi ?

Je soupire de frustration.

\- Ben il m'a touché où ça le chantait et il m'a embrassé comme il voulait, expliquai-je.

\- Je me disais bien, admit-il. Je le tuerais s'il tu l'avais pas fait...

\- Comment ça, tu te disais bien ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Ton cou.

Il passe ses doigts légèrement rougis par mon sang sur ma gorge et je relève la tête en posant moi aussi les doigts là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu... ?

\- C'est rouge, me coupa-t-il.

Je plaque ma main contre ma gorge et lui passe tristement ses doigts sur mon visage. J'ouvre le petit panneau sur lequel se trouve un miroir et examine ma gorge, où s'affichent des traces de suçons. Bon sang, je déteste ce type...

\- J'aurais pas dû te laisser faire, dit Jack.

Je le regarde derechef et vois qu'il est à moitié sur la route, à moitié sur moi.

\- C'est bon, c'est passé, déclarai-je avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Non, c'est pas bon, affirma-t-il. Ce type allait te violer et moi, je restais derrière la porte, à attendre. Je m'en veux.

\- Ben tu devrais pas, le sermonnai-je. Je te rappelle que c'était mon idée, j'étais d'accord, et tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais jamais laissé aller jusque là.

Il ne répond rien mais ne semble pas convaincu. J'abandonne le sujet pour aujourd'hui et repose la tête contre la vitre en essayant d'oublier la douleur dans mon épaule. Mission impossible. Après quelques minutes de silence tranquille, Jack me demande :

\- Appelle les autres pour les prévenir qu'on arrive dans pas longtemps.

\- Ok, acquiesçai-je en sortant mon portable de ma poche. D'ailleurs, combien de temps ?

\- Je dirais une demi heure à tout casser, répondit-il.

J'ouvre de gros yeux et le regarde avec ébahissement, ce qui semble le faire rire.

\- Cette caisse est plus rapide que la lumière ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je n'ajoute rien et garde mon expression jusqu'à ce que j'appelle Raiponce pour la prévenir que nous arrivons dans pas longtemps. Elle nous dit de nous rendre près de l'aéroport de Phoenix une fois arrivés et je raccroche en lui expliquant aussi que j'ai une blessure. Je passe donc le reste du trajet à me reposer sans pour autant dormir et nous arrivons à l'aéroport après une demi heure.

Le voyage ne nous aura pris que trois heures au lieu de cinq. Anna se précipite vers moi comme à son habitude mais je ne peux réprimer un petit sifflotement de douleur lorsqu'elle m'enlace et elle se retire en regardant sa manche couverte de mon sang. Mon sang, qui a beaucoup coulé.

J'ai de plus en plus mal à la tête et des difficultés à comprendre le monde qui m'entoure. Je suis serrée contre le torse d'Harold pour nos retrouvailles mais me sens de plus en plus faible. Je lui tapote l'épaule du doigt et il se stoppe dans sa discussion avec Jack pour me regarder. Je peine à lever la tête et ne parviens même pas à sortir un son tant je me sens mal. Mes jambes flageolent et je tombe, mais Harold me rattrape juste à temps et crie quelque chose aux autres que je n'entends pas à cause de mon état second. Je vois flou et mon mal de crâne s'intensifie avant que je ne ferme les yeux.

 **Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je ne pourrais pas poster avant une bonne semaine car je serais en stage en interne donc voilà ^^ Je sais que beaucoup d'auteur ici ont déjà un métier ou font des études, mais je n'ai que 13 ans ! Je me sens petite, dites donc !**

 **Bref, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez lâcher un com' ou quoi, ça me ferait super plaisir ;-)**

 **Kiss 3**


	49. Chapter 49 : Confinée

_Je vois flou et mon mal de crâne s'intensifie avant que je ne ferme les yeux._

Je les rouvre sur une chambre qui m'est inconnue et me rends compte que je suis dans les bras de Jack, qui joue à un jeu sur son GSM. Je le vois car mon dos est appuyé contre son torse et que ses bras sont passés autour de moi en se rejoignant un peu plus loin que mon nez. Je relève la tête et cela attire l'attention de Jack, qui verrouille son téléphone sans mot dire et me regarde intensément. Je lui lance un regard tout autant.

\- Tu m'as fait une de peur bleue... dit-il après un moment.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée. Je me sentais vraiment trop mal.

Il soupire et resserre l'étau de ses bras.

\- Tu t'es évanouie, m'informa-t-il. Tu t'es effondrée et je t'ai rattrapée à temps. On t'a amené ici et Raiponce a rapidement chanté. Tu as dormi 4h.

\- Ça va encore, commentai-je.

\- Ouais, c'est ton record. D'après Raiponce, tu avais juste perdu beaucoup de sang et ses pouvoirs ont ranimé la production d'hémoglobine. Tu avais seulement besoin de repos alors je ne me suis pas trop inquiété.

Je soupire de soulagement car je ne supporte pas de le voir anxieux.

\- Et au fait, pourquoi t'es restée dans la chambre de Smerkov aussi longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je voulais trouver un dossier ou quoi, et j'en ai trouvé un dans l'armoire, répondis-je.

\- Il est où ?

\- Je l'ai laissé dans la voiture, dis-je.

Il hoche la tête et dépose un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Anna rentre dans la chambre et il semblerait que ce soit pour vérifier mon état.

\- Raiponce à dit qu'elle devrait pas tarder à...

Elle me voit jouer avec les ficelles de la capuche de Jack et se stoppe dans sa phrase.

\- ... se réveiller, termina-t-elle.

Je lui souris et elle se précipite sur moi pour m'enlacer. Lorsqu'elle se relève de notre étreinte, elle se met à frapper Jack à la tête et je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Aïe ! Anna ! Mais arrête ! se lamenta-t-il.

\- Je t'avais dit de me prévenir à son réveil ! fit ma soeur en continuant de l'agresser.

Je décide d'intervenir et prends les bras d'Anna pour qu'elle arrête de martyriser Jack.

\- Wow, tout doux ! dis-je en essayant de l'apaiser. On se calme, la bagarreuse !

Elle respire profondément et se recule.

\- Je suis calme, ce n'est rien, je suis calme...

Et soudain, elle repart à la charge. Jack place ses avant-bras devant lui pour faire bouclier et j'essaie de calmer Anna, qui s'acharne sur mon mec. C'est alors que nous entendons un rire et tournons tous en même temps la tête vers la porte pour découvrir Kristof se marrant juste derrière. Je le comprends, la scène doit être drôle POUR CEUX EXTÉRIEURS À CELLE-CI ! Anna se stoppe et lance un regard mauvais à Jack.

\- Anna, c'est bon, je suis réveillée maintenant ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Je lui ai dit de me prévenir quand tu serais réveillée ! se défendit-elle.

\- Il aurait de toutes façons pas pu partir parce que je le tenais contre moi !

Son regard noir se tourne vers moi et je vous parie ce que vous voulez qu'elle a ses règles ! Finalement, elle reste avec Kristof et Jack ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je discute avec ma soeur pour essayer de la détendre et elle change de sujet avec celui qui me plaît le moins.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes arrivés plus tôt ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais aimé qu'on soit encore là-bas ? éludai-je.

\- Non ! Mais je me pose juste la question de votre appel à 30 minutes de la ville.

Elle a raison que c'est un peu bizarre, et c'est Jack qui prend la parole.

\- On avait obtenu des réponses de Smerkov mais on s'est fait repérés à l'hôtel alors on a dû fuir et on s'est fait poursuivre pendant plusieurs heures sur la route, expliqua-t-il.

Ils nous regardent avec des airs impressionnés et je remercie intérieurement Jack de ne pas avoir dit comment j'ai obtenu les réponses.

\- Jack va nous expliquer tout ça, me dit Anna, repose-toi.

Je deviens légèrement mal à l'aise car Jack ne connaît pas les réponses.

\- C'est moi qui ait interrogé Smerkov, fis-je avec l'air le plus naturel possible.

Cela semble fonctionner car elle ne pose pas de question. Elle, Kristof, Jack et moi allons ensuite vers le salon de notre nouveau QG, ou je rencontre de nouveau rebelles.

C'est assez spécial car ils sont douze. Et ils sont tous frères. Les frères South. Oui, ce sont les frères de Hans. Je suis légèrement sous le choc. Je les salue tous un par un en oubliant leur prénom au fur et à mesure, ensuite je dis bonjour à ma famille et Eugène lâche _la_ remarque.

\- Tu t'es permis des folies avec Jack ! rigola-t-il.

Je cache mon cou et blanchis, ce qui l'alarme car à ce genre de plaisanterie, je rougis, étant en rapport avec Jack et que seul lui arrive à me faire prendre cette teinte. Ce dernier arrive par derrière et me prend par la taille avec la mâchoire serrée sous l'effet de la rage.

\- Ça va pas ? s'enquit Eugène.

\- Elsa, tu nous caches quelque chose, comprit Anna.

Je me tourne vers elle et baisse les yeux sans oser répondre. Je vais me faire massacrer...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas ? demanda Astrid.

Je ne réponds rien et sens Jack indécis, alors je le supplie du regard de ne rien dire.

\- Ils ont le droit de savoir, assura-t-il.

\- S'il te plaît, le priai-je.

\- Désolé...

J'ouvre de gros yeux et il se tourne vers eux en entamant le récit et toute notre mésaventure, à partir de notre entrée a l'hôtel jusqu'à ma balle dans l'épaule en passant par chaque détail de notre course poursuit. À la fin de sa narration, les autres me regardent avec ébahissement et je ne peux cacher ma gêne.

\- Elsa, t'étais pas obligée de faire ça ! s'écria Anna.

\- On aurait jamais obtenu les réponses autrement ! me justifiai-je.

Jack soupire et les autres affichent des airs désespérés que je ne comprends pas.

\- En attendant, on connaît leur plan ! m'exclamai-je.

Jack me lâche pour me prendre le visage dans les mains et forcer mon regard à croiser le sien. Le geste en est presque violent.

\- Elsa, t'as pas l'air de comprendre, déclara-t-il. Tu recommences. Tu te soucies de nos besoins avant les tiens. Tu as été jusqu'à te déshabiller devant un homme dont tu ne connais que le nom pour nous assurer une réussite du plan. C'est pas normal !

Je ne réponds rien et baisse les yeux, mais il me tient toujours la tête.

\- Regarde-moi.

Je ne le fais pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à lire la déception dans son regard.

\- Elsa, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Je finis par céder à sa voix d'or et relève les yeux vers lui. Son regard est doux et intense, et je me sens horrible.

\- C'est pas normal, répéta-t-il dans un murmure étouffé.

Je garde les yeux fixés sur ses prunelles et ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a raison. Il a raison sur le fait que ce n'est pas normal. Mais je dois faire des sacrifices pour ma famille, je le leur dois bien après tous les malheurs que je leur ai apporté. Et ça, Jack ne le comprends pas.

\- Viens là... chuchota-t-il en me prenant contre lui.

Je me laisse faire et sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. Nous restons plusieurs minutes ainsi et Jack fini par dire, sans pour autant me lâcher :

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais faire un truc pareil... Je propose que tu sautes les prochaines missions.

Aussitôt, je me recule.

\- Non ! protestai-je. Je dois vous accompagner. Vous avez besoin de mon aide !

\- On a besoin que tu sois seine et sauve, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Mais je vais bien ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne veux plus jamais voir ça de ma vie, dit-il en posant le bout des doigts sur mon cou.

\- Je ne compte pas le refaire de si tôt !

\- Mais je suis sûr que tu le referais si c'était pour une mission, déclara-t-il, et c'est un refus catégorique.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de "mais", me coupa Anna. Tu resteras ici, rien à ajouter.

Je me tourne vers elle et vois qu'elle affiche une expression de dureté.

\- C'est pas à toi de me dire quoi faire. Tu es ma _petite_ soeur ! dis-je en insistant sur le mot "petite".

Elle veut répliquer mais Kristof la devance.

\- Ok, elle pas, mais on est tous d'accord pour dire que tu devrais rester ici quelques temps.

\- Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas _tous_ d'accord ! m'exclamai-je, sûre de moi.

Personne ne dit rien et je les regarde uns par uns. Ils portent un air sérieux et je me fait plus patraque.

\- Vous... vous êtes tous contre moi ? m'étonnai-je.

\- On est pas "contre" toi, ajouta Harold.

\- Ça ne change rien, vous... bon, ok, j'ai compris, m'offusquai-je. Je reste.

Aussitôt, ils se méfient. Que je cède aussi facilement n'est jamais arrivé. Et ça n'arrivera franchement jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Josh.

\- Moi ? fis-je d'un ton faussement innocent. Rien du tout.

Ils se méfient. Ils ont raison.

\- C'est quoi ton plan ? insista Jack.

\- Je n'ai pas de plan, assurai-je. Je vais rester sagement ici en attendant que vous ayez fini vos missions.

\- Tu vas te casser pendant notre absence, hein ? devina-t-il.

\- T'es vachement perspicace quand tu t'y mets, le complimentai-je.

Il pose la main sur sa tête et soupire derechef.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, va falloir quelqu'un pour te surveiller.

\- Ok, acceptai-je simplement.

Bande de pigeons. Vraiment des pigeons. Rhou rhou !

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Rien. Du. Tout.

Je souris et il secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Il la relève ensuite vers moi et s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais je le devance.

\- Je vais dans notre chambre. À plus.

Et je me dirige vers le lieu donné sous un silence de plomb. Comme je le prévoyais, Jack arrive quelques secondes plus tard en accourant dans la chambre, anxieux du genre de chose que je pourrais faire.

Mais je suis simplement étendue sur le lit, un visage suspect mais une attitude on ne peut plus normale. Ce qui n'est pas normal. Il vient se poster en face du lit et prend un air sérieux.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu mijotes.

Je ferme le livre que j'avais pris et me lève en déposant l'objet sur le lit. Je m'approche de Jack et déclare :

\- Ben c'est simple, pourtant. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies toujours pas compris.

\- Compris quoi ? s'emporta-t-il.

Je ferme la porte à clé et reste devant pour barrer le passage.

\- Si je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller, toi non-plus.

Il soupire d'agacement.

\- Elsa, tu sais très bien qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour...

\- "On a juste besoin que tu sois sein et sauf.", l'imitai-je.

Voilà. C'est ce qu'on appelle "se foutre de la gueule du monde". Fallait pas me chercher !

\- T'es vraiment énervante...

\- Non, je suis convaincante, rectifiai-je. Rappelle-toi : j'arrive toujours à mes fins.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Moi aussi, mon amour, le narguai-je.

Je m'avance vers lui avec sérieux et reprends le vrai sujet.

\- Alors choisis : soit tu me laisses participer aux opérations, soit tu restes ici avec moi, imposai-je.

Je suis déjà sûre de ma réponse et me prépare mentalement à mon triomphe, quand il me répond ce que j'attendais :

\- Ok, alors je reste.

Je sour... Attendez, quoi ? _C'est pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout !_ Est-ce qu'il vient de refuser ? Il est en colère tandis que je suis décontenancée. Il se recule ensuite et se pose sur le lit avec son GSM en chipotant dessus, mais je reste plantée là, comme une conne. Une conne que j'ai en fait l'impression d'être. Finalement, je pousse un petit cri de rage et me pose aux côtés de Jack pour essayer de le faire perdre à _Subway Surfer._ _Vengeance !_

Cette nuit, je dors en tournant le dos à Jack et en me tenant le plus éloignée possible, car je suis toujours furieuse que l'on me confine dans le QG pendant une période indéterminée. Je m'endors avec la rage bouillonnant en moi, et cela entraîne un cauchemar.

 _Lorsque je me réveille le matin, je me dispute encore avec lui, nous nous engueulons vraiment fort, nous jetons toutes sortes d'insultes à la figure... puis d'objets. Je lui lance le premier solide qui me tombe sous la main et avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit d'un vase, l'objet vole dans la pièce pour s'écraser sur la tête de Jack, qui tombe au sol, mort._

Je me réveille en sursaut, haletante, puis je me mets à pleurer. Je l'ai tué. C'était de ma faute. Je sanglote silencieusement, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, jusqu'à ce que je sente des bras m'enlacer doucement par derrière. Mes sanglots redoublent et je me presse contre Jack, qui approche la tête de mon cou pour y déposer de simples baisers avant de me chuchoter une fois que mes sanglots se calment :

\- Tu as vu quoi ?

\- On... on se disputait, et c'était horrible jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce que je te tue par accident...

Je repars dans mes pleurs et il resserre son étreinte affectueusement.

\- J'aime pas quand on se dispute, avoua-t-il.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en essuyant mes larmes.

\- Et toi ?

\- Oui, répondit-il.

Je suis soulagée et en pousse même un soupir.

\- Tu pourras quand même rester avec moi ? le sollicitai-je.

Il pouffe et Répond:

\- Ok, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir...

Je souris faiblement à travers la pénombre et me tourne face à lui.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je dans un murmure.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je me rendors, dans ses bras cette fois, et ne fais plus de cauchemar de la nuit.

Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes arrivés à Phoenix et je dois dire que j'adore cette ville de ce que j'en ai déjà vu. Je n'ai cependant pas eu le temps de la visiter comme il se doit car je suis un peu recherchée...

Jack reste avec moi depuis le début de la semaine. Bien sûr, nous sommes souvent avec les autres, mais je préfère ces instant de tranquillité partagés avec lui. Il est le seul à parvenir à me faire me sentir vivante. Franchement, il m'arrive parfois de me demander comment est-ce que je faisais pour vivre sans lui. Quel était le sens de ma vie ? Il devait être bien pour que je ne manque de rien alors que je ne connaissais pas Jack.

Je discute avec Mérida dans le QG quand l'alarme retentit, signalant son éminent départ pour le combat. Elle se lève en trombe et accourt vers l'armurerie avant de sortir aux côtés des autres en parlant de la situation d'attaque.

Je désespère et baisse les yeux en fixant longuement le sol, triste. J'ai bien envie de me défouler, frapper sur un ou deux bloody scar pour chasser tout ce calme de mon être manquant terriblement d'adrénaline ces derniers temps. Oui, je suis une fille du combat.

\- Allez, c'est pas si terrible, me consola Anna en venant me serrer dans ses bras. Au moins, on peut rester ensemble !

J'essaie de montrer de l'enthousiasme pour ne pas lui gâcher le plaisir et nous finissons par rire et discuter de tout et de rien. Je vois Jack me regarder avec un sourire bienveillant et le lui rends, heureuse de partager ces instants avec ma soeur. Après deux heures, les autres ne sont toujours pas revenus et je commence à douter. Nous essayons de leur parler dans leur oreillettes mais ils ne répondent pas, et c'est une voix rauque qui s'élève du haut parleur.

\- Bonjour, très chers amis, dit l'homme à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

\- Wow, je suis pas ta pote ! m'exclamai-je. Tu te calmes direct !

Je vois Jack sourire anxieusement et nous écoutons la réponse de mon nouveau meilleur ami.

\- Moi ? Non, effectivement, nous ne sommes pas amis, dit-il. Mais eux, sont-ils vos amis ?

J'entends alors des cris de rage et reconnais la voix d'Eugène. Raiponce aussi car elle panique.

\- Vos combattants étant mis hors jeu, vous ne sauriez vous défendre face à 50 de mes meilleurs hommes, continua-t-il. Et je suppose que vous tenez à la vie de vos petits camarades, pas vrai ?

\- Ne les touche pas, enfoiré ! grognai-je.

\- Il n'est pas bien vu pour une demoiselle de dire des grossièretés, me réprimanda-t-il.

\- Il n'est généralement pas apprécié de voir ses amis kidnappé par des enculés, rétorquai-je.

Il soupire d'agacement.

\- Passons outre ce détail, s'agaça-t-il. Je vous propose donc de nous donner le contrat de Smerkov en échange de la vie de vos amis. N'étant pas en mesure de négocier, je suis certain de vous voir ce soir à l'entrée de l'autoroute pour un échange.

\- Bien sûr, je viendrais au rendez vous avec plaisir pour t'en en coller une belle !

Mais il a déjà désactivé l'oreillette et nous avons perdu le contact.

Je suppose que cet homme travaille pour le président. C'est une évidence. De même que le fait que nous possédons apparemment un contrat qui leur est essentiel. Et aussi, le fait qu'ils pensent que tout nos combattants sont dans leur prison. Rhou rhou ! Ces pigeons...

\- On pense à la même chose ? demanda Jack.

Je relève la tête vers lui et la hoche.

\- Faut y aller, déclarai-je.

\- Ok, mais il nous faut un plan, dit Anna, et un bon.

J'acquiesce et m'assieds à la table en croisant les bras dessus.

\- Bon, on s'y met, décrétai-je.

Jack, Raiponce et Anna m'imitent, puis nous entamons notre stratégie.

\- J'ai une idée, nous informa Jack. On prend le dossier, et on s'y rend tous, mais seules Anna et Raiponce leur seront visibles. Elsa et moi, on sera caché dans les bois pour les prendre par surprise.

\- Wow, on ne prendra pas le vrai dossier là-bas, compris ? m'indignai-je. Imaginez que ça foire et qu'ils réussissent à partir avec. Là, on sera dans la merde.

Un silence de réflexion s'installe et Raiponce déclare :

\- Ben on prendra un faux dossier, genre un tas de vieille feuille, et on ira avec.

\- Bonne idée, cous', la félicitai-je.

Elle sourit et je trouve encore une autre fail.

\- Jack, on pourra pas se cacher dans les bois. Ils auront certainement des hommes déjà dedans, expliquai-je.

Il paraît ennuyé et réfléchit à une solution, mais je l'ai déjà trouvé.

\- On ira à l'arrière de la voiture, dis-je, sûre de moi.

\- Et s'ils regardent derrière ? demanda Anna.

\- Ils n'iront pas, assura Jack, ils ne soupçonnent rien, et ils croiront que vous serez seules.

Elle hoche à tête et nous commençons à prévoir les détails. Anna et Raiponce sortiront de la voiture avec le dossier et iront à la rencontre de leur émissaire. Jack et moi resterons dans la voiture en attendant de voir s'ils respectent leur engagement, ce qui ne sera sûrement pas. En réalité, je m'attends plutôt à ce qu'ils capturent Anna et Raiponce, c'est pourquoi nous avons incrusté des mouchards dans les barrettes de leur cheveux. Vivent Harold et ses technologies bizarres ! La suite sera alternative : soit ils laisseront notre voiture plantée là et nous n'auront plus qu'à les suivre, soit ils la prendront et nous devrons nous faire discret, mais au moins, nous serons déposé directement dans la base sans aucun autre effort que le silence. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à regarder sur nos appareils où se trouvent les filles pour savoir où sont les autres afin de les libérer.

Et oui, ils ont besoin de moi. Besoin de nous.

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis de retour et je m'excuse de mon grand retard mais j'étais en vacances, puis a un stage, puis je suis retournée en vacances, et j'ai complètement zappé de poster la suite ! En fait, je poste en même temps sur wattpad et j'ai oublié ce site, je m'excuse mille fois, mais maintenant, je suis de retour !

Aussi, je dois avouer que je me demandais si cette histoire plaisait car je n'avais ni review, ni autre signe que les gens aimaient, mais Porkadel m'a envoyé une petite review et ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que les gens suvait, donc je vais continuer de poster ! 3 Désolée et merci, Porkadel !

Je vous poste cinq chapitre de suite, avec l'espoir que ça vous plaise !

Kiss 3


	50. Chapter 50 : Otages

\- Tout est ok ? demandai-je à Raiponce avant de partir.

\- Oui, allez vous mettre derrière, répondit-elle.

Je hoche la tête et prends Jack par le poignet pour l'emmener à la voiture d'Eugène ( Jack refuse catégoriquement de prendre sa Lamborghini s'il y a un risque qu'elle aille dans la base des bloody scar ). J'ouvre la portière et m'avance dans le véhicule pour essayer de m'assoir confortablement sur le sol, derrière le siège conducteur. Je me retrouve en position foetale contre la portière et Jack galère un peu plus à cause de sa taille.

\- Tu vois que 1m71, c'est une bonne taille ? me moquai-je.

Il pouffe et réussi à se poser correctement. C'est hyper confortable, je vous dis pas ! C'est ironique, bien sûr...

\- Mais j'y arrive avec 1m86, répondit-il.

\- Tu sais, ça m'épate que tu sois le plus petit gars du QG, avouai-je.

Je ris et il prend un air offensé.

\- Je suis hyper grand ! protesta-t-il.

\- Oui, mais les autres ont tous dépassé 1m90.

\- J'estime avoir une taille normale, déclara-t-il.

\- Et tu l'as, mais je pense que si tu n'avais pas été si sportif - en même temps, tu combats depuis tes 15 ans -, tu aurais fait ma taille. D'ailleurs j'aurais certainement fait 1m60.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui s'esclaffe.

\- Quand je pense qu'avant, il y avait que les joueurs de basket qui faisaient 1m90, se rappela-t-il.

\- Ouais... Peut-être qu'un jour, ça reviendra, espérai-je.

\- Ou peut-être pas et nos gosses seront les plus petits d'entre leurs cousins, lâcha-t-il.

Nous rions et les filles entrent dans la voiture.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Raiponce

\- Du fait que vos gosses vont traiter les nôtres de Hobbits, expliquai-je.

Tout le monde rit et Anna lâche :

\- C'est pas notre faute si leur parents le sont !

\- Hey ! nous indignons Jack et moi en même temps.

Elles éclatent de rire et Raiponce démarre le contact.

\- On est très grands... marmonnons-nous.

\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! fit Raiponce pour en rajouter une couche.

Le trajet se déroule dans une discussion sur les tailles idéales et apparemment, Jack et moi sommes officiellement des Hobbits. Mon argument ? On a sauvé la Terre du Milieu, ma gueule ! Je dois aussi dire que c'est bien triste car des tailles comme les nôtres auraient été super i ans. Mais non, il a fallu que la norme devienne 1m80 pour les femmes et 1m90 pour les hommes ! Bande de perches...

Nous arrivons au lieu de rendez-vous à l'heure, et c'est là que les choses prennent véritablement de l'ampleur.

\- Faites attention, leur chuchotai-je avant qu'elles n'ouvrent leur portière pour sortir du véhicule.

\- Je pense qu'on saura pas faire grand chose, commenta Anna.

Elle sort de la voiture, Raiponce de même, et nous entendons tout grâce à leur barrettes. Des oreillettes auraient éveillé les soupçons.

\- Bienvenue, très chères ! dit la voix de l'homme qui nous a proposé ce marché.

\- Bonsoir, répondit froidement ma soeur. Où sont nos amis ?

C'est une chose que je trouve extraordinaire chez ma soeur : elle sait garder son sang froid. Elle agit toujours avec assurance et autorité quand il le faut, et jamais ne flanche. Ce n'est pas un don mais un acquis. Elle ne l'avait pas encore quand nous étions dans l'ABS, mais peu après son kidnapping, elle a commencé à s'affirmer.

\- Où sont mes papiers ? rétorqua l'homme

\- Là, dit Raiponce, et je suppose qu'elle montre les feuilles.

Nous avons fait un faux contrat, il manque la feuille de signature, certaines autres et tout est en vrac. De quoi occuper l'homme pour un petit moment.

\- Et bien, je vous remercie, très chères, déclara celui-ci. Je pense que votre mission est accomplie. Saisissez-vous d'elles.

J'entends les fausses protestations de Raiponce et Anna, des pas et des bruits lourds d'armes puis une porte se referme. Maintenant, c'est le choix : vont-ils laisser la voiture et nous permettre de les suivre avec, ou vont-ils nous emmener directement à leur base ?

C'est cette deuxième proposition qui est prise quand la portière conducteur s'ouvre et qu'un homme s'engouffre dans le véhicule. Je retiens mon souffle et Jack de même, et je peux discerner son anxiété à travers la pénombre.

\- Quel bijou ! s'exclama le conducteur.

Je peux presque entendre Jack penser "Heureusement qu'on a pas pris ma Lamborghini !". Nous restons silencieux durant tout le trajet et l'homme arrive à la base en citant un mot de passe, que je retiens par précaution.

\- Kcalb.

Wow, c'est chelou, mais pas si compliqué que ça, tout compte fait : Kcalb - Black. Pitch Black. Le président. Je mémorise le tout pour être sûre de me souvenir un jour, dans le besoin.

Soudain, une grande lumière de garage illumine tout et la voiture pénètre dans la base. Le contact s'arrête alors et l'homme descend. Pigeon un jour, pigeon toujours.

Nous attendons quelques minutes et je chuchote à Jack :

\- Tu penses que c'est bon ?

\- Attends encore un peu, le temps que les filles soient dans leurs cellules.

Bien réfléchis. Si elles ne sont pas encore jetées en prison, tout ça ne servirait à rien.

\- C'est flippant... commentai-je.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Après quelques minutes, je me lève et lui aussi. J'ai les jambes engourdies à cause de ma position et ce n'est guère agréable. J'ouvre la portière et sors de la voiture en préparant mon flingue, juste par précaution.

La pièce est assez simple mais vaste, un rangement continuel de voiture et camion, tous devant une porte de garage par véhicule. Je m'avance un peu vers les camions tandis que Jack s'étire en se plaignant du confinement. J'en cherche un assez rapide mais assez grand pour nous permettre de fuir en vitesse d'ici une fois les autres récupérés.

\- Jack, on prend lequel ? demandai-je en me baladant entre deux camions.

Il arrive par derrière et regarde les deux véhicules avec intérêt.

\- Hum... réfléchit-il, je dirais celui-ci.

Il pointe un des camions et je regarde le numéro devant la place.

\- Cherche des clés avec un numéro 37, ordonnai-je.

Il hoche la tête et sort de la petite allée entre les deux véhicules. Je le suis et il cherche du regard dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers un panneau sur lequel sont accrochées énormément de clés de voiture. Il décroche celle sur le numéro 37 et se retourne avec le sourire d'un enfant fier.

\- Allez, viens, lui intimai-je en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.

Il me suit en fourrant la clé dans sa poche de jean. Je sors en première et pointe mon fusil dans le couloir pour tirer si un ennemi y est présent, mais rien. J'avance lentement, sur mes gardes, et Jack à ma suite.

\- Regarde sur l'appareil d'Harold pour savoir où elles sont, chuchotai-je.

Il s'exécute tandis que je monte la garde et moins d'une minute plus tard, il m'indique :

\- Va à gauche.

Je tourne à l'angle du mur et je me rappelle alors qu'il y a des caméras. C'est exactement à cause de ces saletés que nous avons été dit "dangereux terroristes".

\- Jack, gèle les caméras, ordonnai-je, car je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire.

\- Ah oui, bien vu.

Je me devine qu'il les gèle et avance dans le couloir en regardant de tous ses côtés.

\- Droite, me prévint-il au fond du couloir.

Je tourne et ne suis pas surprise de voir deux bloody scar s'y promener. Ils avancent dans notre sens et ne semblent pas m'avoir vu, alors je me rabats sur le côté et regarde Jack avec sérieux.

\- Il y en a deux.

Il hoche la tête et les voix des deux hommes se rapprochent. Je prépare mon couteau et Jack en sort un de sa veste. Lorsqu'ils débouchent sur notre couloir, nous leur lançons notre arme chacun et ils s'effondrent à terre, mort. Si utiliser nos fusils auraient trop attiré l'attention, deux cadavres gisant dans une allée est tout aussi discret. Je regarde autour de moi et vois une porte avec écrit dessus "Bureau du concierge". C'est bon, on a compris que c'était un débarras ! Nous réussissons à y cacher les corps et continuons notre avancée, toujours prudemment. Plusieurs fois, nous tuons des gardes, tantôt avec nos armes, tantôt en les gelant, et je dois empêcher Jack de filer dans les cuisines.

\- Mais t'as pas fini de manger ? m'énervai-je.

\- J'y peux rien si je suis en pleine croissance ! se défendit-il.

\- Tu as 18 ans, ta croissance est finie !

\- T'es sûre ?

Je soupire et il fait l'innocent.

\- Estomac sur pattes... marmonnai-je. Bon, concentre-toi sur la mission !

\- Ok, ok !

Nous reprenons et arrivons finalement devant une porte dont il dit que les filles sont juste derrière. J'ouvre le battant d'un coup de pied et découvre un couloir sombre avec, sur les côtés, énormément de cellules. J'avance dans l'allée et me fait appeler.

\- Elsa ! s'exclama Mérida.

Je me retourne et me précipite vers sa cellule.

\- Méri, on va vous sortir de là, la rassurai-je.

Elle a été jetée en cellule avec Josh, Eugène avec Astrid, Kristof avec Harold et Raiponce avec Anna. Je regarde le verrou et m'interroge.

\- C'est du métal. Pourquoi tu l'as pas ait fondre, Josh ?

\- Ils nous ont injecté un sérum qui neutralise nos pouvoirs, expliqua Astrid.

J'avais complètement oublié cette connerie ! J'inspecte la serrure et sors mon couteau pour essayer de forcer le mécanisme. Après 5 minutes environ, un petit cliquetis signifie que j'ai réussi et j'ouvre la porte avant que Mérida ne me saute au cou. Jack et moi entreprenons de tous les libérer et une fois le dernier verrou brisé, des lumières s'allument tout le long du couloir.

Nous observons, déconcertés, avant qu'une paire de mains n'applaudisse lentement. Nous nous tournons à l'unisson vers la provenance du bruit et découvrons un homme suivit de ses gardes, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

\- Et bien, et bien, je dois avouer que vous êtes épatants ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais me pensiez-vous réellement si naïf ?

\- Un peu, oui, admis-je.

Il ne parait même pas contrarié.

\- J'ai entendu parlé du fait que tu uses beaucoup du sarcasme.

\- Wow ! Tu te calmes direct ! ordonnai-je. Je suis pas ta pote, ni ta "très chère", alors tu vas redescendre de tes grands chevaux et nous laisser passer, capito ?

Cette fois, son sourire s'efface et je sens les autres s'agiter derrière moi.

\- Je dois admettre que tu es coriace, mais sache qu'ici, c'est moi qui fait la loi...

Il entame son monologue et méchant diabolique, mais je ne l'écoute plus. Mon attention est discrètement attirée par les poutres au plafond du cachot - car oui, c'en est un. Sur l'une d'elle est perpendiculairement alignée une rangée de plante de bois collées ensemble, en chaine. Il semblerait qu'elles ne soient maintenues que par une grosse corde descendant près de la porte. Oui, exactement comme dans l'effet dominos. Si la corde cède, la première planche tombe et entraine les autres dans sa chute, qui formeront alors un mur entre nous et nos ennemis, nous permettant de fuir à l'opposé du couloir pour en ressortir. L'autre débile continue toujours son monologue et je reste discrète mais concentrée sur mon plan.

\- ... alors, je vous livrerai au président et gagnerai son respect, termina ce con. Voyez que je ne suis pas si naïf !

Un silence s'installe et je dis d'un ton claironnant :

\- Les gars, quand je vous le dirais, courez.

\- Tu penses pouvoir t'échapper ? demanda Monsieur-Je-Me-Crois-Tout-Puissant.

\- Non, avouai-je.

Il parait content jusqu'à ce que j'ajoute :

\- J'en suis sûre.

Son visage se décompose et il n'a pas le temps d'agir avant que je ne crie :

\- MAINTENANT !

Je lance un couteau sur la corde, qui se tranche instantanément, mais n'en regarde pas plus car je fuis avec les autres. Nous courons dans les couloirs quand l'alarme retentit et que des lumières rouges teintent les murs.

\- Jack, c'est par où ? criai-je.

\- Heu... Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

\- JACK !

Il ne répond pas et tourne à l'angle d'un mur, toujours en courant. Nous voyons une horde d'une petite dizaine de bloody scar approcher au bout de celui-ci.

\- Heu... À droite ! improvisa Jack.

Nous rebroussons chemin pour partir sur la droite et j'érige un mur de glace pour retarder ceux du couloir et en crée un autre derrière nous. Nous sprintons dans ce labyrinthe - comme notre premier jour à l'ABS - et trouvons miraculeusement le garage. Jack gèle les portes et je lui demande presque en criant sous l'emprise du stress :

\- C'était quel numéro ?!

Jack se retourne avec anxiété.

\- Heu... le... fit-il en fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de la clé, heu... 37 !

Il me brandit la clé et je sors celle d'Eugène pour la lui passer tandis que Jack court vers le camion.

\- Monte ! ordonnai-je à Eugène.

Il accourt vers sa voiture et moi vers le camion, où sont déjà entrés les autres. Eux sont dans l'espace de stock à l'arrière tandis que Jack et moi sommes devant. Il galère à mettre la clé sur le contact et je le presse.

\- Plus vite !

Il réussit enfin et enclenche brusquement le contact. Il ne perd pas de temps et donne un grand coup sur la pédale de marche arrière, ce qui fait reculer le camion par la porte de garage à une vitesse d'au moins 70 km/h. Je vois des bloody scar arriver par le devant mais ils ne sont pas montés dans un véhicule et se contentent de tirer sur les nôtres. Ils réussissent à exploser la vitre du camion mais je repousse les verres brisés avec un souffle de glace le plus puissant possible.

Je ne sais trop comment il fait ça, mais Jack tourne violemment le volant au maximum et le camion change de sens. Il appuie alors sur l'accélérateur en un crissement de pneu impressionnant avant que nous ne filions le plus loin et vite possible d'ici. Une fois notre avancée stable, je me penche par la fenêtre entre l'avant et l'arrière du camion pour demander aux autres :

\- Ça va, personne n'a rien ?

\- Anna a quiché, m'informa Kristof, et Raiponce a emmêlés ses cheveux avec ceux de Méri dans le vomi, mais sinon ça va.

Je suis rassurée et me remets droite.

\- Et toi, demandai-je à Jack, rien de cassé ?

\- Non, ça va, me rassura-t-il.

Je pousse un profond soupire de soulagement avant de sentir une vive douleur dans le ventre à mesure que l'adrénaline redescend.

\- Aïe... gémis-je en passant une main sur la douleur.

Je sentis un liquide chaud et épais avant de voir Jack se tourner vers moi.

\- Elsa, ça va ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non...

Je baisse les yeux en m'adossant à mon siège pour mieux observer mon ventre... transpercé par une balle. Jack fixe la blessure avec de gros yeux.

\- Merde ! Tiens bon, on arrive bientôt, me dit-il.

Je ferme les yeux en serrant les dents, les doigts légèrement relever au-dessus de la blessure mais n'osant pas la toucher.

\- Combien de temps ? demandai-je.

\- 15 minutes, répondit-il, anxieux.

\- Putain... soufflai-je.

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et me sens prise d'une fatigue incroyable, ce dont Jack semble se rendre compte.

\- Elsa, je t'interdis de dormir, est-ce que c'est clair ?

J'acquiesce faiblement mais il ne semble pas rassuré pour autant. Je suis dans un état second, comme ailleurs. Je vois le paysage nocturne défiler au dehors, j'entends les bruits du camion et les mots de Jack pour m'occuper, mais n'y comprends rien, car c'est comme si plus rien n'avait de sens. J'essaie de me concentrer, mais peine déjà à me souvenir de qui je suis. Je n'arrive plus à penser clairement et ma vue se brouille, mais je m'efforce à ne pas dormir car je sais que je risque de ne jamais me réveiller. Le temps me paraît long jusqu'au moment où je me rends compte que le camion est arrêté et que Jack l'a déjà contourné pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il se précipite à l'intérieur et je ne vois que lui, qui continue de me parler pour me maintenir éveillée.

Tout est comme au ralentit, flou et lent, mais étrangement, j'en vois chaque détail. Il me pose sur ce que je suppose être un canapé avant de se retourner et de hurler quelque chose. Je pense le distinguer...

\- RAIPONCE !

Je soulève ma main à grandes peines pour prendre la sienne et il me regarde avec anxiété.

\- Désolée... murmurai-je faiblement.

C'est trop d'efforts, je n'y arrive pas. Il s'abaisse à genoux près du canapé et me crie presque dessus.

\- Non, Elsa, faut que tu tiennes ! RAIPONCE ! hurla-t-il en se retournant avant de me regarder à nouveau. Elle va arriver, tiens bon, je t'en prie...

Je ferme les yeux, bien que j'essaie de toutes mes forces de les garder ouverts. Il me secoue par les épaules et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses cris.

Puis, je sens quelque chose de doux se répandre dans ma blessure et inspire grandement. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Raiponce retirer ses cheveux et Jack, toujours à genoux, me regarder avec les joues sillonnées de larmes. Je pose une main sur son visage et il la prend dans une des siennes pour l'embrasser. Il les tient alors contre son torse en essuyant ses larmes et je souris avant de m'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.


	51. Chapter 51 : Besoin d'aide

Je me réveille sur le canapé et sens une présence assise dessus. Une discussion agite la pièce et j'écoute attentivement.

\- Jack, arrête de t'en faire ! soupira Raiponce. Elle devrait se réveiller dans pas longtemps.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

J'entends les soupirs lasses de tous et sens le pouce de Jack passer sur ma main, qui est tenue dans la sienne. J'y réponds d'une légère pression et aussitôt, il s'exclame :

\- Elle est réveillée !

J'ouvre les yeux mais ne vois rien car tout est caché par une touffe de cheveux blancs. Jack m'enlace de ses bras musclés et je lui rends son étreinte avec force.

\- Enfin ! s'écria Harold.

Jack me relâche en rougissant, ce qui lui est rare, et je me tourne vers les autres avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Il a suffit que tu le murmures une fois ! commença Anna.

\- Une seule _petite_ fois ! ajouta Kristof.

\- "Je t'aime, Jack", expliqua Astrid.

\- Rien que ça ! ajouta Josh.

\- Et il est parti dans ses interminables questions ! s'exaspéra Eugène.

\- Sans arrêter _une seule_ fois ! continua Harold.

\- "Elle va se réveiller, hein ?", imita Mérida.

\- "Raiponce, tu es sûre que ça a bien fonctionné ?", dit la concernée.

\- "Vous pensez qu'elle se réveillera dans combien de temps ?", compléta Eugène.

\- "Et si elle était blessée autre part ?", récita Harold.

\- "On l'aurait pas vu et ce serait foutu !", ajouta Anna.

\- Prochaine fois que tu parles pendant ton sommeil, je t'égorge ! me menaça Josh.

Waw, ils ont vraiment l'air exaspérés ! Je regarde Jack, surprise, et il baisse la tête, apparemment honteux.

\- Jack, c'est vrai ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Heu... oui, avoua-t-il.

Je lui prends le visage dans les mains pour l'obliger à me regarder et murmure :

\- Je t'aime, Jack.

Sur ces mots, je l'embrasse doucement. Je suis tellement attendrie qu'il se soit ainsi inquiété pour moi. Les autres soupirent encore mais je ne m'en préoccupe plus. Lorsque je décolle mes lèvres de celles de Jack, je le reprends dans mes bras et souffle un bon coup, soulagée.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu as fini, laisse-la moi, dit Anna.

Je me retire de l'étreinte de Jack pour la regarder mais Jack me reprend contre lui, possessif, ce qui amuse tout le monde.

\- Non ! refusa-t-il.

Je souris et il m'allonge sur ses jambes comme un bébé, ce qui fait que j'éclate de rire accompagnée des autres sauf Anna et lui.

\- Rends-moi ma soeur ! exigea-t-elle.

\- De toutes façons, elle a avoué que j'étais son préféré, frima-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi, je suis sa soeur, je te rappelle, s'exclama-t-elle. Le même sang coule dans nos veines !

\- Techniquement, non, car le sang se renouvelle continuellement, expliqua Jack. Alors que nous, on pourrait dire qu'on a le même sang vu que l'isitis de glace y coule tout le temps.

Alors là, il a fait fort... Aller jusqu'à dire que je ne suis pas vraiment liée à ma soeur mais bien à lui. Waw ! Ma cadette se renfrogne et abandonne tout espoir, car Jack est presque aussi têtu que moi. J'ai dit "presque".

\- Sinon, comment tu t'es faite tirée dessus ? questionna Harold.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et il semblerait que toutes soient tournées vers moi.

\- Franchement ? J'en ai aucune idée, avouai-je.

\- Waw, t'as fait fort ! s'exclama Josh.

Ouh... Cette phrase porte à croire que c'est moi la coupable, en mode "Tu es une incapable". Hors de question que je laisse passer ça. _T'as pas intérêt._

\- Oui, j'ai fait fort, admis-je, mais je te rappelle que vous seriez encore dans vos cellules si j'avais pas fait fort !

Son visage se décompose et il n'ajoute rien. _Bien, ferme ta gueule._ Un long silence s'installe durant lequel tout le monde se fixe, et Jack le rompt.

\- J'ai faim, déclara-t-il.

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux et les gars explosent de rire tandis qu'il me lance un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Mais t'es vraiment un morfal ! m'écriai-je.

\- Je t'ai dit que ma croissance n'est pas terminée ! se défendit-il.

\- C'est qu'il y a de l'espoir ! lâcha Eugène.

Tout le monde éclate de rire et Jack blanchit de colère tandis que je suis partagée entre l'hilarité et l'indignation. Je choisis cette dernière.

\- Hey ! Jack est très grand ! protestai-je.

\- Pour un Hobbit, très certainement ! consentit Harold.

\- Donc pour toi ! ajouta Anna à mon intention.

Je me joins à Jack dans le blanchissement de peau et il me porte sur ses genoux tandis que je râle un peu. Les autres n'ont pas fini de rire et je m'appuie sur le torse de Jack de soupirant.

\- Jack ? demandai-je.

\- Oui ?

\- On pense à la même chose ?

\- Un muffin ?

Je désespère vraiment, là !

\- Non, je parlais de leur foutre de la neige dans le dos, expliquai-je.

\- Bonne idée.

Les autres n'ayant pas entendu notre petit échange à cause de leur rire, ils ne réagissent que lorsque nous faisons tomber un tas de neige dans le dos de chacun. Ils se mettent à courir partout sous nos rires et je tape dans la main de mon mec.

\- Des Hobbits, certes, mais des Hobbits redoutables ! s'exclama-t-il.

Nous continuons à rigoler de la tête des autres le temps qu'ils entrent tous dans leur chambre pour se changer.

\- Bien joué, Meri, me félicita-t-il.

\- Beau boulot, Pipin, lui retournai-je.

Nous rions encore et remarquons que les autres ne reviennent pas. Je dis à Jack :

\- Je pense qu'ils ont pris peur.

\- Pff, bande de chochottes... murmura-t-il.

\- Au moins, on est tranquilles, déclarai-je.

\- Ouais, mais tu vas aussi devoir te changer.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et il pointe mon ventre. Je comprends quand je vois la tâche de sang sur mon t-shirt et relève les yeux vers lui, dont le regard est tendre.

\- Tu m'as fait flippé, m'informa-t-il. Quand t'as fermé les yeux... je... j'ai cru que tu allais mourir...

\- C'est ce qui serait arrivé sans Raiponce, déclarai-je.

Il soupire de soulagement et me reprend dans ses bras. Sans Raiponce, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Et pas que les blessures : sans elle, je serais encore à l'orphelinat, congelée à cause du deuil de mes parents.

\- Bon, je vais me laver, déclarai-je.

Je me sépare de Jack et pars pour la salle de bain afin de me décrasser. Je me change d'un simple pyjama avant de rejoindre Jack dans la chambre. Celui-ci part se préparer à son tour pour ce qu'il reste de la nuit et je m'allonge déjà dans le lit en cherchant le sommeil, qui ne vient que lorsque Jack me prend contre lui. Je pense que c'est un soulagement pour tout deux de me savoir en vie, car je ne pourrais le laisser, l'abandonner.

\- DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS, ON A UNE GROSSE JOURNÉE QUI NOUS ATTEND !

Je me réveille en sursaut et vois Jack surpris, lui aussi. Je crie, il crie, alors je re-crie, donc il re-crie, et nous tombons chacun de notre côté du lit. L'enfoiré nous ayant réveillé se paie notre tête et je me relève difficilement pour voir que cet enfoiré n'est autre qu'Harold. J'enlève l'élastique de mes cheveux pour refaire ma tresse en bougonnant tandis qu'il explique la raison de sa malheureuse venue.

\- Les South ont appelé, ils ont besoin d'aide.

Je ne réponds pas, Jack non plus, et Harold ressort dans le couloir.

Nous avons dû trouver un autre QG que les frères South car nous aurions été trop nombreux, mais nous gardons toujours contact avec eux. Si nous sommes en trop grosse difficulté, nous nous appelons pour demander de l'aide. D'ailleurs, nous aurions pu le faire, hier...

Je fixe l'emplacement où Harold se tenait d'un air rageur et entends Jack murmurer :

\- Enfoiré...

Ouais, exactement. Je finis ma tresse et il me regarde en forçant un sourire.

\- Prochaine fois, on lui gèle les couilles, déclarai-je.

\- Ok pour moi, accepta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, nous sourions réellement et je vais chercher des affaires dans l'armoire pour lui lancer ses habits par dessus le lit. Nous nous habillons avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine et Harold réprime un sourire en nous voyant arriver.

\- Tu refais ça, je te tue, le menaçai-je en m'assoyant à côté.

\- Je prends le risque, ça en valait la peine ! ria-t-il.

Je lui donne une tape peu amicale sur l'épaule et il se la masse tandis que je me tourne vers les autres en prenant un croissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demandai-je. Les South.

\- Ils ont un problème, leur trois aînés ne sont pas revenus de leur mission, il y a trois jours, et ils n'ont toujours pas de nouvelles, expliqua Astrid. Deux d'entre eux sont allés pour les chercher et eux non-plus ne sont pas revenus. Ils demandent notre aide.

\- Le temps que je finisse mes Kellogg's et on y va, déclara Jack.

Nous rions et après que le morfal ait fini de manger ainsi que moi, nous prenons nos armes pour aller au QG des South. Jack paraît heureux de réutiliser sa voiture car il n'en a plus eu l'occasion depuis la course poursuite. Nous partons à l'autre bout de la ville et débarquons chez les South après quelques minutes. Nous trouvons ce qu'il reste de la fratrie dans le salon, et lorsqu'ils nous voient arriver, ils lèvent tous les yeux en même temps avec des regards désespérés.

\- Salut tout le monde, hésitai-je. Qui n'est pas là ?

Oui, il faut enchaîner.

\- Kilian, Emery et David étaient partis les premiers, expliqua celui que je pense être Ted. Laurent et Bart étaient sensés faire des recherches mais ne sont pas revenus et on s'inquiète beaucoup.

\- Ok, vous avez déjà prévu un plan ? demanda Harold.

\- Ben c'est ce qu'on cherchait, répondit Philippe. Je vous en prie, faut nous aider.

Je hoche la tête et m'approche de la table, sur laquelle je pose mes mains en scrutant les visages de chacun.

\- Quelle était leur mission ? interrogeai-je.

\- Ils étaient sensés aller sauver des otages près de l'aéroport, dit William.

\- Vous avez des informations sur ce sauvetages ? demanda Raiponce.

\- Genre quoi ? s'étonna Colin.

\- Genre un enregistrement, un dossier sur la mission ou des photos, expliqua Harold.

Je vois Jeff et Shun se regarder et hocher la tête avant que Shun ne se lève et dise :

\- On pourrait peut-être essayer d'analyser la bande son de leur micro avant la perte de contact.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Harold et celui-ci m'en fait un en hochant la tête pour dire que c'est possible. Il s'avance vers Shun et ce dernier conduit Harold dans une autre pièce, suivit de Jeff. Ok, ce sont eux, les geeks du groupe.

Je me tourne vers le reste du groupe et aperçois Loriot poser un dossier bleu sur la table de la salle à manger, où nous sommes tous réunis.

\- C'était le plan pour la mission, expliqua-t-il.

Il l'ouvre et je vois un schéma détaillé d'une certaine partie de l'aéroport, qui est maintenant abandonné.

\- Ils étaient sensés passer par ce conduit pour arriver à la salle des départs. Là, Kilian devait occuper les bloody scar, Emery devait assurer la sécurité et David libérer les otages qui étaient restés enfermés dans les toilettes pour femmes. On a d'abord plus reçu de réponse de David, puis un cri à été entendu dans l'appareil de Kilian, mais c'était pas le sien, je pense que c'était celui d'Emery, mais son appareil était déjà coupé. Puis ça s'est gâté autour se Kilian et plus rien. Les oreillettes étaient déconnectées et les caméras ont été brisées. Le lendemain, toujours pas de nouvelles, on a envoyé Laurent et Bart pour voir s'il y avait des traces, un mot ou indice, quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider à les retrouver, mais eux aussi ont subitement disparus.

J'écoute attentivement et Eugène déclare :

\- C'est que l'aéroport n'est plus sûr, il doit y avoir un petit groupe qui squat. À mon avis, ils ont kidnappé Kilian, Emery et David pour vous y attirer en chaîne et tous vous capturer. Vous avez bien fait de nous appeler, on a déjà eu une fois ce genre de situation.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Ted.

\- Ouep, acquiesçai-je. C'était à Minneapolis, Jack, Kristof, Astrid et Josh n'étaient pas encore là.

\- Il y avait de soi-disant rebelles cachés dans l'église, continua Anna. Peter et Harold étaient allés voir mais ils se sont fait capturés. Plus tard, Elsa, Mérida et Eugène ont été voir et Raiponce et moi, on a remarqué sur leur caméras arrière qu'il y avait plusieurs bloody scar cachés dans l'église alors que Pet' et Harold étaient tranquillement exposés en appâts près de l'autel.

\- Heureusement, elles nous ont avertis à temps que c'était un piège, narra Mérida. On a su se défendre mais... pas tous. Harold avait un couteau sur lui, mais pas Peter parce qu'il savait voler donc il avait jamais besoin de ce genre d'arme. Sauf cette fois-là...

Mes yeux se mettent alors à picoter tandis que ceux qui étaient là lors de l'événement me jette des regards en biais. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder mon calme, mais cette scène restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Colin.

Les autres hésitent à le formuler mais je me tourne vers lui et déclare d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Il a été tué. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Elsa, c'est pas vrai... essaya Eugène.

\- Si, l'interrompis-je. Si, c'est de ma faute. J'ai lancé un couteau contre le mur derrière parce qu'il reculait et que je me disais qu'il allait l'attraper pour tuer le bloody scar qui le menaçait, mais j'ai été trop bête. Le bloody scar ne lui a pas laissé le temps de reculer assez et lui a tiré dessus. Si j'avais tué moi-même le bloody scar, ça n'aurait pas causé de problème. Il serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

Je me tais par la suite mais repense à cet instant, cet instant qui m'a fait sombrer dans la dépression durant un mois entier.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- PETER ! hurlai-je en le voyant s'effondrer sous les balles du bloody scar.

Je tire sur ce dernier en me précipitant vers mon petit ami, qui commence à baigner dans son sang. Les murs se recouvrent de glace tandis que les combats s'achèvent et que je pose la tête de Peter sur mes genoux en retenant les sillons de larmes qui menacent de s'allonger. Le rouquin agonise et j'essaie de le calmer.

\- Ça va aller, Peter, assurai-je, la voix chevrotante. On a te soigner, Raiponce va arriver... Je suis désolée, Peter... Ça va aller, ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir...

Je continue ainsi mes murmures et il calme sa respiration saccadée pour me chuchoter :

\- Elsa... j-je... je t'...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois. Je le secoue pour le réveiller, mais rien.

\- Non, Peter, reste avec moi ! criai-je. Peter, je t'en supplie ! PETER !

Une tempête de neige s'élève dans la bâtisse tandis que je supplie mon amour de revenir. Mais il ne m'entend plus. Il est déjà parti. Il est déjà _mort_.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, raisonna Anna.

\- Bon, on prévoit un plan ou on s'attarde sur un fantôme ? éludai-je.

Tous se jettent des regards entendus et nous entamons une stratégie pour récupérer les cinq frères kidnappés. Le sauvetage est prévu pour le lendemain, et nous retournons donc à notre QG après une journée de préparation.

Je finis de m'habiller et remarque que Jack semble hésitant à parler de quelque chose, assis sur le lit à me contempler d'un air tracassé.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demandai-je.

Il baisse les yeux mais finit par dire :

\- Aujourd'hui, quand... hésita-t-il, quand tu as parlé de Peter... Tu étais encore... Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

Cette question me surpris, mais je répondis tout de même :

\- Non, je ne l'aime plus. Et si tu te poses la question, je ne sortirais plus avec lui s'il était encore en vie, parce que je t'aime toi, et bien plus que je ne l'aimais. C'est normal que je sois encore sensible à cette histoire, parce qu'il est mort dans mes bras, et que j'aurais pu empêcher ça ! Mais je ne l'aime plus, je t'aime, plus que ça ne devrait être autorisé, alors ne t'en fais pas.

Il vient me serrer dans ses bras, rassuré, et je soupire de soulagement.

\- Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, déclara-t-il.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout.

Nous restons debout dans les bras l'un de l'autre longtemps et finissons par nous séparer pour aller dormir. Demain sera une rude journée.


	52. Chapter 52 : L'aéroport

Le plan me fait stresser.

Nous devons nous séparer en groupe de 3, Raiponce et Anna restant au QG des South. Par conséquent, je suis avec Eugène et Kristof. J'aurais aimé être avec Jack, histoire de le savoir sain et sauf, mais il faut un hero par groupe, et nous ne sommes que 4 pour 5 groupe. Celui de Mérida, Philippe et William va déjà se retrouver sans hero. Le but du plan est que nous nous séparions dans l'aéroport et attendions de voir si un groupe est attaqué. Si oui, nous devons tous nous rendre à son emplacement et le sauver tout en kidnappant un homme pour lui demander des réponses. Un peu brusque mais si vous avez une autre idée, je suis preneuse.

Je me sépare de Jack avec anxiété comme à chaque fois et pars avec Eugène et Kristof dans "notre" partie de l'aéroport, ou plutôt celle dont nous avons la charge.

\- Ok, les gars, à partir de maintenant, vous la bouclez, leur ordonnai-je.

Je charge mon fusil et commence à raser un mur silencieusement. Ils me suivent et je me stoppe à l'angle du mur pour passer discrètement la tête de l'autre côté. Rien. Je tourne donc à droite et le même schéma se répète plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un regroupement de personnes. Je m'apprête à leur tirer dessus lorsque je vous qu'il s'ait en fait de Mérida, Philippe, William, Astrid, Loriot et Jeff. Ligotés. Je vois alors le groupe de Jack, Shun et Colin s'avancer pour leur venir en aide, n'ayant pas compris le piège. Car en effet, à peine ont-ils atteint les prisonniers que plusieurs fléchettes sortent de nulles parts pour les toucher chacun. J'observe horrifiée le groupe tomber à genoux dans les vapes et des hommes sortent de nulles pars pour les ligoter comme les autres.

Je lance un regard paniqué à Eugène et Kristof avant de comprendre que ces gens peuvent écouter notre conversation, car j'en ai vu prendre les oreillettes de Jack et Shun. Nous ne pouvons donc plus compter sur Raiponce ni Anna, et j'ôte mon appareil de mon oreille. Eugène et Kristof le comprennent et font de même avant de les éteindre et je me retourne à nouveau vers le groupe d'otages en le rangeant dans ma poitrine.

\- Faut un plan, chuchotai-je aux gars.

Je me retourne derechef vers eux et les vois hocher la tête.

\- Il va falloir un kamikaze, expliquai-je tout bas.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Eugène dans un murmure. Mais t'es folle ?

\- Fitzgerald, je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué mais il y a une dizaine de fous furieux qui tirent à la sarbacane quiconque s'approche... commençai-je.

\- Justement !

\- Tu vas pas la fermer, oui ? murmurai-je sèchement. Donc, je disais, ils tirent quiconque s'approche, mais ils se mettent à découvert pour transformer leur victime en appât, ce qui est notre seule chance. Alors tu vas y aller maintenant et quand c'est dangereux malades pointeront leurs têtes de cons, Kristof et moi, on va les exploser.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Parce que tu râles et que ça me fera du bien que tu fermes ta gueule un peu, expliquai-je. Maintenant, go !

Sans qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je le pousse discrètement vers les otages et Mérida, qui est réveillée ainsi que Loriot, le regarde avec de gros yeux, le pensant très certainement stupide - ce que, de moi à vous, il est.

Je vois Eugène hésiter mais plus le choix, il s'avance d'un pas incertain vers le groupe et lorsqu'il y est, je le vois chuchoter quelque chose à Mérida, qui semble surprise et sûrement lui a-t-il dit que nous allons attaquer bientôt. Il se reçoit alors plusieurs fléchettes et je vois articuler sur ses lèvres "Je te déteste", certainement à mon intention, avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.

Les dérangés sortent alors de nombreuses cachettes et une fois qu'ils sont tous là, je lance à Kristof un regard déterminé et nous hochons la tête avant de nous jeter dans la bataille. Je jette un couteau dans le dos d'un bloody scar - je l'identifie à sa cagoule - et il s'effondre au sol tandis que Kristof en vise deux avec son fusil à pompes. Je les compte d'un coup d'oeil - 6 - avant de pouffer. Facile ! Ils n'avaient l'avantage que par la ruse !

Deux d'entre eux tournent la tête vers moi et les quatre autres vers Kristof, ce qui est assez peu égal. Je m'abaisse pour éviter les balles des deux sur moi et écarte les bras pour viser avec des pics de glace deux des quatre sur Kristof. Ils tombent au sol et Kristof en a tué un en esquivant la... LA MASSUE DE L'AUTRE ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT FUMÉ ? ON EST PAS CHEZ LES CROMAGNONS, BORDEL ! Mon temps de stupeur me vaut une éraflure par une balle à la taille, mais rien de grave. Kristof en tue un deuxième et ne reste qu'un duo rapide à éliminer, un couteau pour l'un et alors que Kristof s'apprête à égorger le dernier, je lui crie :

\- NON, KRIS !

Il s'arrête et me lance un regard surpris. Le bloody scar en profite pour lui enfoncer un couteau dans la jambe et Kristof le lâche tandis que je me relève rapidement en approchant du bloody scar. Je fais alors un geste horrible mais je n'ai plus le choix : je lui coupe la main. Mérida et tous les autres, qui sont maintenant réveillé, me lancent des regards horrifiés, mais le pire est celui de l'homme en face de moi qui se tient le moignon. Stoïque, je m'approche et lui enlève la cagoule avant de le prendre par les cheveux et de demander :

\- Où sont les autres otages ?

\- Dans ton cul, sale pute ! fit-il avant de me cracher dessus.

Je pince les lèvres et lui fous une gifle avant de reposer ma question.

\- Où sont les autres ?

Il semble hésiter et je tire plus fort sur ses cheveux.

\- Où ? insistai-je.

\- Dans les sous-sols, finit-il par répondre. Ils sont dans les sous-sols.

\- Merci.

Sur ces mots, je reprends mon couteau et le lui enfonce dans le coeur. Je lâche ses cheveux et il s'effondre au sol, mort, tandis que je me retourne vers les autres, qui me regardent avec ébahissement. Je remets ma lame dans mes bottes et déclare :

\- Direction les sous sols.

Ils hochent tous la tête avec absence et je me dirige vers eux avec Kristof pour couper les liens qui les retiennent. Lorsqu'ils se relèvent, ils n'osent prononcer mot et je vois que Jack semble soucieux envers moi. Il m'enlace et je me laisse faire avant que nous ne partions pour les sous sols. Et oui : nous prenons l'ascenseur. Mais lorsque celui-ci s'ouvre, telle est notre surpris que de découvrir au moins 30 bloody scar campant sur le parking. Tous tournent la tête vers nous à notre arrivée et Eugène lâche :

\- Ho ho.

Puis c'est la merde.

Mérida s'acharne sur le bouton de l'ascenseur tandis que les bloody scar nous foncent dessus. Et bon, je vais vous passer toute cette défaite, mais nous finissons embarqué, sans arme. J'ai juste le temps de discrètement prendre mon oreillette et l'activer avant qu'ils ne me passent des menottes.

C'est clair que plus jamais de ma vie je ne prendrais l'ascenseur.

Ils nous jettent tous dans la même cage installée au beau milieu du parking et nous y retrouvons Kilian, Emery, David, Laurent et Bart. Enfin, je les vois de loin, car alors que les autres sont déposés dans la cage, trois gardes me maintiennent à l'extérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? m'énervai-je.

L'un d'eux dit d'un air qui ne me plaît aucunement :

\- On nous a dit que si on te trouvait, on pouvait s'amuser... alors, on va jouer, beauté.

Ça sent pas bon. Et je dis pas ça que parce qu'il pue de la gueule ! Jack entend ça depuis la cage et se colle aux barreau

\- NON ! cria-t-il. Elsa !

Je me débats pour le rejoindre mais rien n'y fait.

\- Jack ! essayai-je.

Je réussis à me libérer quelques secondes et fonce vers les barreaux. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse, mais bientôt, les gardes me reprennent les bras et m'attirent vers l'arrière.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! leur ordonnai-je. JACK !

Mais je suis déjà emmenée plus loin et ne vois plus la cage. Alors, la foule d'une trentaine de bloody scar est réunie dans la salle où donne l'ascenseur et ces bâtards me regardent arriver avec des yeux avides.

Je déteste être une femme.

Les gardes m'assoient de force sur une chaise et réussissent à m'y ligoter tandis que je me débats. Un homme, que je devine le chef du groupe, s'avance vers moi avec un sourire goguenard tandis que mon regard est juste meurtrier. Il avance une main et je siffle :

\- N'essaie même pas.

Il rit et pose sa main sur mon sein tandis que je me débats pour l'enlever. Ça fait bien rire l'assemblée autour et il se pose sur moi, assassinant mes cuisses au passage.

\- Tu sais que t'es belle ?

\- Ça doit te changer de ton miroir.

Il s'apprécie pas et serre mon sein à m'en faire mal. Je pousse un geignement.

\- On a mal ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je me sens super bien, vraiment, ironisai-je.

\- Allez, Fred ! C'est mon tour ! le héla un type.

\- MAIS C'EST LE TOUR DE PERSONNE ! protestai-je.

Le dénommé Fred se retire et c'est au tour d'un autre pervers de s'asseoir sur mes pauvres cuisses.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle... déclara-t-i

MAIS LÂCHEZ MOI, BORDEL DE CUL !

Il passe justement sa main dessus et resserre.

\- Bon, c'est mon tour, là ! clama un autre.

BANDE DE BÂTARDS !

\- Ok, attends ! râla celui sur moi.

Il veut avancer ses lèvres vers moi mais je lui mets un coup de boule. Il me gifle puis se lève pour laisser un autre me toucher. Et j'en subis ainsi 7 jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'écrie :

\- Ce serait mieux sans tout ce tissu !

Ho putain... Le pire est quand tous les autres acquiescent. Et là, "Fred" vient vers moi avec un couteau et déchire mon haut.

\- C'est déjà mieux ! s'exclama un gars tandis que je me retrouve en soutien gorge.

\- Mmm... moi je trouve ça trop habillé. Peut-être sans le bas...

\- Et qu'on voit ce qu'il y a dedans !

MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PAS FERMER VOTRE GUEULE ?

Fred sourit et passe la main dans mon short pour me la toucher tandis que j'essaie de m'échapper. Il serre et je sens qu'il bande carrément. Ces gars me révulsent...

\- Hey ! Y en a une deuxième ! s'exclama un autre.

Je tourne la tête pour découvrir Mérida se débattant. C'est pas vrai...

\- C'est comme les Kinder : on partage !

MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS UN KINDER ! Fred se lève et un autre prend place, de même que sur Mérida, et sur moi, le gars déclare :

\- Moi, je vais un peu explorer...

B.A.N.D.E. D.E. G.R.O.S. P.O.R.C.S. II défait la tirette de mon short et je panique tandis qu'il ouvre la sienne, et au dernier moment, vraiment l'ultime de chez ultime, celui où je ne pensais plus que ce serait possible, juste avant qu'il ne me pénètre, un bruit de bip. Et ce bruit, je le reconnais bien pour souvent utiliser ce fumigène. Mérida aussi car nous bloquons nos respirations et la fumée se répand de partout. L'homme s'affale sur moi et j'essaie de le pousser, mais je suis toujours ligotée.

Alors, surgissent des fumigènes nos sauveurs : Harold, Josh et Ted. Harold se dirige vers moi et je m'écrie :

\- Tu ne soulèveras pas ce corps ! J'ai la foufougnette à l'air en-dessous ! Va chercher Jack et c'est tout !

Intimidé par mon autorité et non désireux de me voir sans rien, il rebrousse chemin et part à la recherche de la cage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack revient d'humeur rageuse et je soupire de soulagement. Il dégage le corps de dessus moi et remet ma culotte et mon short correctement, toujours furieux, avant de défaire mes liens. Je me jette sur lui et le serre dans les bras avec force. Il me rend mon étreinte d'une force à m'en briser les os, mais je ne bronche pas. Les larmes roulent d'elles même et je ne peux m'empêcher de remercier Dieu de m'avoir sauvé, car ça relève du miracle.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont... ? commença-t-il.

\- Ils n'en ont pas eu le temps, mais c'était moins une, le devançai-je. .

Il soupire de soulagement et je le relâche.

\- Prochaine fois, tu me fais rentrer dans la cage en rondelles s'il le faut, compris ?

\- Compte sur moi.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, nous tuons tous les bloody scar endormis et je me réserve ce Fred.

\- Fais de beaux rêve, bâtard... susurrai-je avant de lui trancher la gorge.

Lorsque nous finissons, nous nous accordons quelques minutes de retrouvailles pour tous et Mérida compatit plus que tout autre. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte.

\- T'y as échappé de peu... déclara-t-elle

\- Ça a été ? m'inquiétai-je. Ils n'ont rien fait de...

\- Ben disons que mon 85B en prend un coup.

Nous rions peu franchement mais ça détend l'atmosphère et Eugène arrive pour me prendre contre lui, aussi soucieux qu'un grand frère.

\- Ils t'ont pas touché au moins, Lapin ?

\- Ben un peu, quand même... admis-je.

\- Pff... On touche pas à mon Lapin ! s'indigna-t-il.

Jack rit avec les autres et Eugène le fixe avec un regard faussement mauvais.

\- Ça vaut pour toi aussi ! Tu touches un seul de ses cheveux et je te tue !

Je pouffe et déclare :

\- Ben je vais me faire la boule zéro comme ça il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Nous nous esclaffons et je veux retourner vers Jack quand je me fais percutée par le côté. Harold s'est jeté sur moi pour me faire un champion.

\- Aïe ! Arrête ! Ça fait mal ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Alors, la foufougnette à l'air ! Ça a été ?

Je blanchis et vois les autres rire, sauf Jack. Lui est sérieux.

\- Si t'avais bougé le corps, je crois que je t'aurais tué, avouai-je en me libérant de son emprise.

\- Je l'aurais pas fait !

\- Non, tu préfères les salades de carottes ! lâchai-je.

Tout le monde explose de rire sauf lui et Mérida, qui rougissent comme jamais. Je calme mon hilarité et réussis _enfin_ à atteindre Jack en m'adossant à son torse. Une heure plus tard, nous sommes de retour au QG et épuisés. Nous ne disons rien du presque viol à Anna car elle paniquerait pour rien, et nous inventons une sortie de situation autre. Je vais ensuite me coucher dans les bras de Jack comme tous les soirs et nous discutons un peu de la journée. Je lui raconte tout ce que j'ai subit et il écoute attentivement, car sachant que je ressens le besoin d'en parler, il insiste pour que je me confie. Je n'aime pas faire cela car je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, mais il me répète que c'est ma tendance à faire passer les besoins des autres avant les miens et une fois tout sorti, je dois avouer que je me sens mieux.

\- ... et là, il allait clairement me violer mais heureusement, les autres sont arrivés pile à temps, terminai-je.

Il me serre plus fort et je me doute d'à quel point il a dû être tourmenté dans la cage.

\- J'ai eu une de ces peurs, avoua-t-il. J'ai vraiment flippé, j'osais pas m'imaginer ces gros dégueulasses tous avec toi, j... Arg, ça me fout les boules rien que d'y repenser !

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me faire violée par ces types. Ça aurait pas été super comme première fois.

\- Ouais, c'est clair qu'il y a mieux... confirma-t-il.

Me vient alors une question que je ne lui ai jamais posée :

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi quoi ? m'interrogea-t-il.

\- C'était quoi, ta première fois ?

Il pâlit et hésite à me la confier, mais il finit par le faire.

\- C'était... ma mère.

\- QUOI ?

\- J'étais battu et violé.

Allez savoir comment on viole un gars. Je reste choquée.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! m'indignai-je.

\- Emma et moi, on a pas eu une enfance facile, dit-il tristement

Je me sens mal pour lui.

\- Jack, tout ça, c'est du passé. Maintenant, tu as gardé ta soeur, et tu t'es trouvé une vraie famille. Une famille qui t'aime.

Il paraît plus détendu.

\- Et n'oublie pas le plus important, dit-il.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et il répond :

\- Toi.

Je souris et enfouis la tête dans son pull doux, collant ma joue à son cou étrangement froid.

\- Tu sais quoi ? demandai-je.

\- Hum ?

\- On remet les compteurs à zéro. Maintenant, t'es puceau toi aussi.

Il pouffe et acquiesce.

\- Ok, d'accord, fit-il de son rire argentin absolument magnifique. Le puceau et la vierge, sans problème.

\- Comme ça, ce sera notre première fois à chacun, déclarai-je.

Un silence s'installe et il dépose un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Je repense alors à quand j'ai coupé la main de cet homme.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? demandai-je.

Il est surpris, je le sens.

\- Ben rien, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Quand j'ai coupé la main de cet homme, aujourd'hui... J'ai l'impression de perdre mon humanité, confiai-je.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, et je me demande à quoi il pense.

\- C'est qu'une impression, mentit-il.

\- Non, j'ai bien vu les regards de tout le monde, même toi. Vous aviez _peur_.

Peur de moi. De ce dont je suis capable. N'ai-je donc pas de limite ?

\- Elsa, on a pas peur de toi, assura-t-il. On a juste été très surpris, mais on sait que tu ne nous ferais pas de mal.

\- Mais aux autres ? Je deviens insensible, j'ai... J'ai peur de devenir un monstre.

\- Hey, tu n'es pas un monstre, murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas un monstre et n'en seras jamais un. Et si jamais ça devait arriver, je serais là pour te remettre dans le droit chemin, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas à le faire. Que tu te rendes compte, que tu aies peur, c'est déjà une preuve que tu es quelqu'un de bon. Il nous arrive de faire les mauvais choix, mais l'important, c'est de ne plus les refaire.

Je médite sa réponse et il caresse mes cheveux doucement.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, chuchota-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et finis par m'endormir contre lui, comme chaque soir.


	53. Chapter 53: Caca Javel, Mou et tout Cou

Cela fait une semaine que nous avons agis dans l'aéroport, et je me suis rendue compte que c'était la mission la plus moitié foirée mais moitié réussie que nous avons fait. Mais bon, on en est tous sortis indemnes, et je ne me remets plus trop en question, même si le doute reste.

Nous sommes tous dans le salon à discuter de choses et d'autres lorsque la discussion entre Anna et Raiponce commence à se gâter. Anna se lève et crie :

\- PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE C'EST LE BÉBÉ PHOQUE !

Heu... oui, c'est cela.

Raiponce se lève à son tour.

\- NON ! C'EST LE BÉBÉ OURS !

Ok...

\- MAIS LE BÉBÉ OURS MANGE LE BÉBÉ PHOQUE ! s'écrie Anna.

\- PARCE QU'IL LE MÉRITE !

Très bien, continuez à parler de bébés phoques et d'oursons comme si de rien n'était.

\- LE BÉBÉ PHOQUE N'A RIEN FAIT AU BÉBÉ OURS ! s'indigne ma soeur.

\- MAIS LE BÉBÉ OURS EST UN MAMMIFÈRE ! COMME NOUS ! s'exclame Raiponce.

\- LE BÉBÉ PHOQUE AUSSI EST UN MAMMIFÈRE ! lui rappelle Anna.

\- OUI MAIS SES POILS SONT PRESQUE INVISIBLES ALORS QUE LE BÉBÉ OURS EST TOUT DOUX !

\- Elles sont loin, déclare Josh.

Les filles se tournent vers lui.

\- ON T'A PAS CAUSÉ ! grondent-elles à l'unisson.

Jack, Harold, Kristof et Eugène rient discrètement de Josh et j'échange un regard amusé avec Mérida.

\- Les filles, vous énervez pas... essaie Astrid.

\- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE RESTE CALME QUAND ELLE DIT QU'UN BÉBÉ PHOQUE EST PLUS MIGNON QU'UN BÉBÉ OURS ? crie Raiponce.

\- PARCE QU'IL L'EST ! répond Anna.

J'entends Jack chuchoter à Harold :

\- Le sujet qui fâche !

Je réprime mon rire à grandes peines et les entends étouffer pour retenir les leurs.

\- ELSA ! crie ma soeur.

Je sursaute et la regarde, apeurée.

\- Heu... oui ? dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- JE VEUX UN BÉBÉ PHOQUE !

Kristof se précipite hors de la pièce et je l'entends rire comme une baleine dans celle d'à côté. Je réponds alors :

\- Anna, ça va pas être possible tout de suite mais...

\- EUGÈNE ! JE VEUX UN BÉBÉ OURS ! crie Raiponce.

Eugène s'apprête à répondre mais Anna le coupe.

\- NON ! IL VA MANGER MON BÉBÉ PHOQUE !

\- JUSTEMENT ! s'énerve Raiponce.

Je me retourne sur le canapé pour regarder les gars, qui jouait au poker sur la table, et échange un regard entendu. Nous nous levons tandis que les filles continuent de s'engueuler comme du poisson pourri, puis Harold et Eugène prennent Raiponce alors que Jack et moi prenons Anna. Elles se débattent et Mérida nous vient en aide, puis Jack réussit à prendre ma soeur en sac à patate et nous la déposons dans sa chambre. Elle vocifère comme quoi elle va frapper l'ourson de Raiponce et cette dernière assure que son ourson mangera le phoque d'Anna. Jack l'assied de force sur le lit et l'oblige à le regarder. Il déclare alors :

\- Anna, cette histoire de bébé phoque et bébé ours est bien trop superflue pour que tu te fâches avec Raiponce...

Je lui souris et pose une main sur l'épaule de ma soeur. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et j'ajoute :

\- C'est le bébé panda le plus mignon.

Jack ouvre de gros yeux et Anna repasse à l'indignation.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Jack soupire et elle se lève. Elle ne comprend pas !

\- Anna ! On parle d'un bébé panda ! je raisonne.

\- ET D'UN BÉBÉ PHOQUE!

\- MAIS IL EST PAS BEAU ! IL EST TOUT MOU !

\- ET LE BÉBÉ PANDA EST UN MÉLANGE DE CACA ET DE JAVEL !

\- PREMIÈREMENT : IL EST PAS BRUN MAIS NOIR ! ET DEUXIÈMEMENT : JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE L'INSULTER COMME ÇA !

\- BÉBÉ PANDA EST UN CACA JAVEL ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- BÉBÉ PHOQUE EST UN CACA MOU ! je réplique.

La porte s'ouvre sur Raiponce et Jack ne sait plus quoi faire, se reculant près de Mérida.

\- C'EST LE BÉBÉ OURS LE PLUS MIGNON ! assure-t-elle.

Nous nous tournons vers elle et Anna crie :

\- LE BÉBÉ PHOQUE EST LE PLUS MIGNON ! BÉBÉ OURS EST UN CACA TOUT COURT !

\- Ho... c'est pas vrai... désespère Jack en se tenant le visage et secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- JACK ! je crie.

Il relève la tête.

\- VA PLANTER DU BAMBOU DANS LA CHAMBRE ! ÇA VA ATTIRER BÉBÉ PANDA ! MAINTENANT ! j'ordonne.

\- Heu... Oui, mon amour ! fait-il, apeuré.

Il essaie de fuir vers la porte mais Raiponce lui barre le passage.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS DE CACA JAVEL AU QG ! crie-t-elle.

Jack se recule mais alors qu'il est dos à moi, je le pousse dans l'autre sens.

\- ALLEZ ! JE VEUX UN BÉBÉ PANDA ! j'exige.

Raiponce pousse dans l'autre sens.

\- JE VEUX UN BÉBÉ OURS ! crie ma cousine.

\- ET MOI, UN BÉBÉ PHOQUE ! ajoute Anna.

Je pousse Jack vers la porte et Raiponce à l'opposé, nous poussons en même temps et le pauvre est écrabouillé entre nous. Mais j'aurais mon bébé panda !

\- CACA TOUT COURT ! crie Anna.

\- CACA JAVEL ! crie Raiponce.

\- CACA MOU ! je crie.

Nous poussons Jack qui étouffe et les autres entrent dans la pièce en regardant la scène avec ahurissement.

\- À l'aide... ! suffoque Jack.

Aussitôt, Josh se précipite avec Astrid pour l'extraire de notre emprise. Ils le prennent par la taille et Raiponce et moi nous partageons ses bras.

\- BÉBÉ PANDA EST LE PLUS MIGNON !

\- CACA JAVEL EST PAS BEAU ! l'insulte Anna.

\- CACA MOU VAUT PAS MIEUX ! rétorquai-je.

\- ALORS C'EST BÉBÉ OURS LE PLUS MIGNON ! conclut Raiponce.

\- MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI, OUI ? _hurla_ Mérida.

Nous tournons toutes trois la tête vers elle et elle s'énerve.

\- ON S'EN FOUT DE CACA JAVEL, CACA MOU ET CACA TOUT COURT ! TU N'AURAS PAS DE PANDA, décrète-t-elle en me pointant, PAS PLUS QUE TU N'AURAS DE PHOQUE, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention d'Anna, ET TU N'AURAS PAS NON PLUS TON OURS ! finit-elle en pointant Raiponce.

Un silence pesant s'ensuit et Jack en profite pour se réfugier dans les bras d'Harold. Mais genre littéralement. Porté en princesse. Et Harold le protège. Raiponce, Anna et moi nous regardons, interdites, et je finis par m'offusquer.

\- Ok, pas de bébé panda, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand on aura une invasion de bambou !

Sur ces mots, je sors de la pièce en furie, claquant la porte au passage, et m'enferme dans ma chambre pour bouder sur le lit. Évidemment, Jack n'arrive pas tout de suite, et j'attends bien une heure en ruminant contre les oursons et les phoques. Après cette heure, la porte s'ouvre doucement sur Jack, qui passe la tête dans l'encadrement en me jetant un petit regard paniqué. Voyant que je ne fais que bouder, assise sur le lit en croisant les bras, il ose entrer mais toujours lentement de peur que je ne lui explose à la figure. Il s'approche du lit et s'assied dessus en me prenant très précautionneusement dans ses bras.

\- Je veux un panda... gémis-je.

Il me frotte le dos en geste de réconfort.

\- Ça va aller... hésite-t-il. Tu vas t'en remettre...

\- On pourra en avoir un ? je demande.

\- Heu... À la fin de la guerre.

Je souris et relève la tête pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- T'es le meilleur ! Allez, on s'y met !

Il paraît surpris.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben on va planter du bambou, bien sûr !

Il ouvre des yeux gros comme des ballons et se lève mais pour me rassoir.

\- On fera ça une autres fois, déclare-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et l'alarme du QG retentit. Aussitôt, je me mets en alerte et accours dans le salon pour voir sur l'écran avec les autres une scène des plus choquantes : des jeunes de 12 à 15 ans emmenés dans une vieille sidérurgie et rassemblés en groupe. On voit bien que les jeunes paniquent et n'osent dire mot de peur de se faire descendre par les bloody scar.

Un bloody scar arrive devant les caméras et les brise alors, ruinant tous nos contacts avec l'usine. J'échange un regard avec chacun de mes amis et reste consternée, car toutes les issues de l'usine sont bouchées.

\- On peut pas entrer, c'est une mission suicide ! s'exclame Astrid.

\- Si, il y a une autre issue, assura Josh.

Nous l'interrogeons tous du regard et il déclare :

\- Les toits.

Nous ouvrons tous de gros yeux, sauf Harold et Kristof, bizarrement.

\- On n'arrivera jamais à escalader l'usine ! s'exclame Astrid.

\- Non, confirme Harold, mais on peut s'y déposer.

Les regards se tournent vers lui, mais il regarde Kristof et ce dernier hoche la tête. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tant pis pour les dernières modif's, dit le blondinet.

Harold hoche la tête et se reconcentre sur nous.

\- On va se parachuter.

\- QUOI ? nous étonnons-nous tous en même temps.

Il porte cette expression impassible qu'il porte quand nous prévoyons un plan, et se recule de la table en nous faisant signe de le suivre. Je me place à côté.

\- Harold, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu les trouves où, tes parachutes ? Et ton avion ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi sans cesser de marcher vers la sortie.

\- À l'aéroport.

Ben oui, c'était quand même un peu évident.

\- Kristof et moi, on travaille dessus depuis quelques temps et on a perfectionné leur meilleur avion.

\- C'était à ça que tu passais ton temps ! s'exclame Mérida.

Il tourne la tête vers elle puis se reconcentre sur son avancé.

\- Oui. On va pouvoir se parachuter au-dessus de la sidérurgie et de là, on devrait pouvoir entrer par le toit.

\- Ok mais si on réussit, on sort comment ? demanda Eugène. Sans compter qu'on aura une centaine de gamin avec nous !

\- Par les tunnels, répondit Josh. Il y en a toujours.

Ah bon ?

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, qui pilote ? je demande.

\- Moi ! se propose Raiponce.

\- T'as déjà piloté ce genre d'engin ? je m'étonne

\- On a pas trop le choix, et je pense pouvoir y arriver.

\- Celui-là n'est pas trop compliqué, dit Kristof. On va vous apprendre les bases, à toi et Anna, et vous piloterez à deux.

Nous sortons et Jack et moi prenons la Lamborghini tandis qu'eux vont ensemble dans leur voiture. Nous nous rendons à ce maudit aéroport afin qu'Harold et Kristof nous fasse monter dans un jet privé, mais son propriétaire doit déjà être mort.

Harold et Kristof se dirigent avec Raiponce et Anna dans la salle de pilotage. Josh et Astrid trouvent les parachutes mais il n'y en a que sept et nous sommes huit à nous rendre sur le terrain.

\- C'est pas grave, assure Jack. Je peux voler, n'oubliez pas.

\- Ah ouais, pas con, commente Eugène.

Jack hausse les épaules et nous concluons l'affaire en attendant que Raiponce, Harold, Anna et Kristof aient fini avec les commandes. Finalement, je vais faire une chose que j'ai rêvé : du saut en parachute. Mais je ne dois pas divaguer, car nous sommes là pour sauver des adolescents, et non nous amuser.

Direction la sidérurgie.


	54. Chapter 54 : Sidérurgie

\- Non, je le fais pas ! crié-je au dessus du vent.

C'est le moment de sauter. La porte de l'avion est ouverte et tout le monde a déjà sauté sauf Jack et moi. Lui n'a pas peur mais est resté pour voir s'il allait y avoir un trouillard dans mon genre.

\- Elsa, on a plus le temps, dit-il. Tu sautes maintenant ou jamais.

J'hésite devant la porte. Je ne peux pas le faire, j'en suis incapable. Je jette un regard à mon petit ami et le sien recèle une lueur que je déteste. Il s'avance et j'ouvre de gros yeux.

\- Non, Jack, pas ça... je panique tandis qu'il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Jack... NON !

Il me pousse et je tombe de l'avion en poussant le plus long cri de ma vie. J'essaie de battre des ailes mais je n'en ai pas, ce qui fait que je continue ma chute vers le sol.

\- JACK, SI JE SURVIE, JE TE TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE ! je hurle.

Il arrive à côté de moi et j'entends les rires des autres dans mon appareil, ainsi que sa voix qui me dit :

 _\- Elsa, tu survivras si tu déploies ton parachute !_

J'aimerais bien, mais je suis trop tétanisée. Je n'arrive pas à bouger un muscle tandis que mon coeur bat à du 200 à l'heure, voir plus. Jack, qui tombe avec moi dans un air totalement détendu - limite le gars envoie un message - se rapproche et tire sur le cordon de mon parachute. Celui-ci se déploie et ma chute ralentit brusquement. Je soupire, bien que je ne sois pas au bout de mes peines, et cela le fait rire.

\- Je vais te tuer, c'est décidé, soufflé-je.

Il s'esclaffe et c'est alors qu'un problème survient : une des cordes de mon parachute lâche. Je re-panique et re-crie.

\- JACK !

Aussitôt, il se précipite et me prend contre lui. Je m'accroche à ses vêtements comme si ma vie en dépendait, car c'est le cas. Je le serre si fort que je pense qu'il doit avoir mal.

\- C'est bon, je suis là, me rassure-t-il.

\- Me lâche pas, pitié, me lâche pas, me lâche pas, me lâche pas,... je murmure continuellement.

\- Jamais, promet-il.

Notre descente se faisant plus lente, le parachute retombe sur nous et nous sommes entouré de blanc. J'ai une peur bleue et il s'en rend compte car il m'informe :

\- Elsa, je vais devoir accélérer la descente. Ok ?

Je hoche la tête et nous redescendons alors plus rapidement. Je le serre encore plus fort, si c'est possible, et garde la tête enfouie dans son cou. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se pose et le parachute nous retombe à nouveau dessus, mais je n'ose bouger.

\- Faut y aller, murmure-t-il en me lâchant.

Je me résous à le lâcher et le regarde dans les yeux, encore sonnée. Il essuie une larme qui a coulé et m'embrasse le front avant que les extrémités du parachute ne soient soulevées par Eugène et Harold.

\- Vous venez ? demande Eugène.

Je hoche la tête et me faufile en dehors du parachute suivie de Jack. Mérida vient me serrer dans ses bras à peine sortie.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, ma belle, déclare-t-elle.

\- Bon, il y a une centaine de gamins qui attendent dans l'usine. On y va ? se lasse Kristof.

Je me sépare de ma meilleure amie et nous entrons par une porte sur le toit de l'usine. C'est officiellement maintenant que l'opération commence.

Nous nous séparons en 4 duo pour libérer un max de jeunes à la fois. Évidemment, je reste avec Jack. Mérida est avec Harold, Astrid avec Josh, donc Eugène et Kristof se sont mis ensemble pour l'opération.

Il semblerait que les bloody scar aient remis l'usine en marche pour nous accueillir, car alors, tout devient bien plus compliqué. Jack et moi partons par un côté de l'usine et marchons dans les couloirs métalliques, nos fusils en garde, et tournons à l'angle d'un mur. C'est alors que nous débouchons sur un grand espace rempli des jeunes adolescents, tous paniqués. Des bloody scar les gardes silencieusement et les jeunes murmurent entre eux, apeurés, interloqués, et bien d'autres sentiments.

\- C'est ici, déclaré-je.

\- J'avais pas remarqué, ironise-t-il.

Je soupire et veux m'avancer vers un groupe de filles âgées de... 15 ans, allez, mais Jack me retient en me bloquant de son bras. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et il sourit.

\- On va s'amuser un peu .

Lasse, je le regarde se diriger vers le groupe d'adolescentes et tapoter l'épaule de l'une d'entre elles. Les autres le regardent avec ébahissement et c'est vrai que c'est assez drôle. Lorsque la fille se retourne, elle fait de ces yeux... Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie ! Je me retiens d'exploser de rire et entends Jack murmurer :

\- Les filles, vous venez ?

Bien qu'il soit dos à moi, je devine son immense sourire et me tape un fou rire discret quand elles hochent toutes la tête, gardant leur bouche ouverte. Jack leur fait signe de venir et elles le suivent avec les mêmes expressions avant de venir dans mon coin. Je leur souris et leurs yeux s'agrandissent à nouveau en me voyant. J'échange un regard amusé avec Jack et murmure :

\- Allez, retourne en choquer d'autres.

Il rit et je peine à réprimer le mien. Lorsqu'il est parti, je perds mon hilarité en entendant les murmures des petites salopes à côté de moi.

\- C'est lui !

\- Oh mon Dieu, il est trop beau !

\- À fond !

\- Il a un de ces culs !

\- Et vous avez vu ses yeux ?

J'ouvre grands les miens et les tourne vers elles avec ahurissement. Elles remarquent ma tête et m'interrogent du regard.

\- Vous avez pas fini ? je m'indigne.

\- Ben quoi ? s'étonne l'une de ces sales...

\- Il est trop beau ! ajoute une autre.

\- Tu trouves pas ? demande une troisième.

BANDE DE PETITES PUTES !

\- Si, justement ! C'est mon mec, connas...

\- Elsa ! m'appelle Jack en arrivant. Les autres.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le vois revenir avec un groupe d'autres filles. Elles le suivent comme le premier groupe et il me sourit, ignorant. Quand il repart, je ne peux m'empêcher de mater son cul avec les gosses. HEY !

\- Mais vous faites quoi, là ?

\- Il est pas à toi ! dit une du deuxième groupe.

\- Ben si, justement ! On sort ensemble ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Elles se taisent et l'une d'elles s'avancent vers moi.

\- T'es cocue, il est canon. Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle. Je m'appelle Noa et voici ma jumelle, Dina.

Elle me tend la main et je décide qu'elle est excusée. _Ouais, tu peux, elles ont l'air sympa._

\- Elsa, dis-je en la serrant.

Une deuxième s'avance et se présente.

\- Fatima, mais appelle-moi Fatou.

Je souris.

\- Et moi, c'est Florence, dit une autre en venant vers moi. Fatou, Noa, Dina et moi, on est soeurs.

\- Je vous aime bien, avouai-je. Tant que vous approchez pas mon mec.

Elles pouffent et une autre sort du tas.

\- Je m'appelle Claire et voici...

\- Jeanne, se présente celle désignée.

\- Je m'appelle Alysée, dit la plus petite du groupe.

\- Clara.

\- Aude.

\- Aurélie

\- Saorie.

\- Marie.

Une plus timide murmure :

\- Juliette.

Je m'approche et pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Juju, je ne suis pas ta prof de maths. Je ne vais pas te torturer.

 _Sauf si tu touches à Jack._

\- Je sais, fait-elle avec un petit sourire, mais j'ai peur.

Je m'adoucie et la prends dans mes bras. Elle me serre comme une dingue.

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi, assuré-je.

Elle me relâche et je me redresse pour découvrir que Jack me regarde avec tendresse. Il a avec lui un groupe de garçon et tous me regardent avec de gros yeux, sûrement à cause de ma réputation.

\- À ton tour, dit Jack.

Je souris et m'approche pour lui déposer un petit bec avant de partir pour la fosse de jeunes. Je m'approche d'un groupe de garçons et tapote l'épaule de l'un d'eux comme Jack l'a fait avec les filles. Ils me regardent avec ébahissement et je chuchote :

\- Je vous emmène ?

Je. Kiffe. Être. Sadique.

Ils hochent la tête et les gamins de 12 ans me suivent jusqu'au coin où j'ai laissé Jack. Il est blanc de colère, les gosses hilares, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Elsa, retourne-y ! m'ordonne-t-il en se mettant devant les mecs.

Surprise, je m'exécute et vais chercher un groupe d'ados de 15 ans. Ils me regardent d'abord avec de gros yeux quand je leur dis de me suivre, puis, alors que je leur tourne le dos, l'un deux me plante la main là où il ne faut pas. J'ouvre de gros yeux en me stoppant et me les entends rire tandis que sa main se resserre. Je me tourne vers eux, furieuse, et un des gars se recule. Je devine que c'est lui, l'auteur de ce sale coup. Je lui fous une gifle extraordinairement belle et il garde la trace de ma main sur sa joue sans perdre ce sourire.

\- Tu sais que t'es bonne ? demande un autre.

Bon sang, je suis en train de faire un effort démesuré pour ne pas leur trancher la gorge maintenant. _Moi, j'aurais dit que t'as le droit mais c'est toi qui vois._

\- Vous fermez vos gueules de cons où je vous jure que vous brûle les couilles avec du métal en fusion, c'est clair ? je murmure autoritairement.

Ils rient et je prends le bras de celui qui m'a foutu sa main entre les jambes pour le lui tordre. Il murmure des injures et lorsque je le relâche, il ramène sa main contre lui avec une expression horrifiée.

\- Fallait pas me chercher, p'tit con !

Il n'ajoute rien et je me retourne pour continuer mon avancé vers notre cachette. Une fois-là, Jack - qui a tout vu - prend le gars par le col pour le plaquer au mur. Je le laisse faire. J'en ai fini avec ce connard.

\- Tu refais ça, t'es mort, compris ? le menace Jack.

Alors oui, Jack est d'un naturel jovial, amusant, rassurant et sympathique, mais quand il est en colère, ça rigole pas. Et là, il est carrément vénere. Je pense qu'il donne beaucoup pour ne pas gueuler. Menaçant, dangereux, autoritaire, c'est ainsi que je qualifierais Jack quand il est furieux - pour l'avoir subi quand j'étais clouée au lit et que j'ai essayé de m'échapper à plusieurs reprises. L'ado flippe complètement.

\- Est-ce t'as compris ? insiste Jack. Une seule fois, un regard de travers, et tu vas bouffer surgelé.

Le gars hoche précipitamment la tête, stressé. Jack le relâche et se tourne vers moi, toujours furieux contre le petit con. Moi aussi, je suis en colère. Et comme pour les provoquer, il vient me prendre par la taille et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je lui rends furieusement son baiser, puis il se sépare de moi et regarde les jeunes, qui sont maintenant tous intimidés par sa fureur.

\- _On va avoir un problème,_ me dit la voix de Mérida dans l'oreillette.

\- Oui, je t'écoute, confirmé-je.

Les autres aussi et Harold, qui est avec elle, explique :

\- _Il reste quelques groupes mais les bloody scar sont pas totalement cons et se sont mis en alerte en voyant qu'il en manque._

\- Ouais, ça risque d'être problématique, grogne Jack.

\- Vous parlez à qui ? demande un des gars de la bande du salop.

\- Ta gueule, lui ordonnons Jack et moi d'une même voix.

Tous les autres pouffent de lui et nous écoutons le plan d'Eugène.

\- _On pourrait attirer leur attention à un endroit de l'usine et pendant qu'ils y vont tous, on prend les derniers gosses._

\- _Pas con,_ commente Josh.

\- Je le fais, dit Jack. Elsa, reste ici pendant que j...

\- Mais t'es con ? je m'étonne. J'y vais avec toi ! Pas question de te laisser seul !

\- Oh my God, c'est trop romantique... murmurent Florence, Fatou et Jeanne.

Je les ignore parce que je cherche déjà des arguments, sachant que Jack va refuser. _Et comme t'as toujours raison..._

\- Je peux me débrouiller seul, tu sais, j'ai pas 4 ans !

\- Non, t'en as 2. Maintenant, tais-toi.

Les jeunes pouffent et il se résigne.

\- _Ok_ , acquiesce Astrid _, dites à votre groupe que dès que les bloody scar se seront précipités en dehors de la fosse, ils doivent absolument se grouiller pour y retourner. On se les partagera._

\- Bien reçu, confirmé-je. Deux minutes et on décolle.

Ils ne répondent rien et je suppose que c'est un oui. Je me tourne vers le groupe des ados et leur explique la situation. _De manière à te faire respecter, s'il te plait !_

\- Les bloody scar sont en alerte, on ne peut pas opérer pour sauver les autres comme avec vous. Jack et moi, on va aller faire diversion autre part dans l'usine pour permettre à nos coéquipiers de sauver les derniers jeunes...

\- Tu nous laisses seuls ? s'étonne Juliette, penaude.

Je m'approche d'elle, triste.

\- Non. Je t'ai promis de te ramener chez toi, mais les autres aussi ont besoin de notre aide.

\- Dès que les bloody scar s'en iront à notre recherche, commence Jack, vous courrez au centre de la fosse rejoindre les derniers. Nos amis viendront vous prendre, alors ne chipotez pas et suivez-les.

Ils hochent la tête, puis Alysée et Claire viennent vers moi.

\- Fais attention à toi, Elsa. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

\- À la fin de la guerre, j'en suis sûre, je réponds avec un sourire.

Je vois Noa, Marie, Clara et Aude lancer des regards désespérés vers Jack.

\- Les filles, il est à moi, leur rappelé-je, cette fois souriante.

Elles se réveillent de leur fixation et se retournent vers moi.

\- Pour l'instant ! ajoute Florence, que je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Oui, plus tard, il sera à moi ! assure Aurélie.

Nous rions toutes ensemble avec Jack et Saorie me fait la remarque tout bas, mais malheureusement pour elle, pas assez :

\- N'empêche qu'il a un beau cul.

Jack fronce les sourcils et retourne la tête pour regarder ses fesses tandis que je ris avec les autres filles, sauf Saorie, qui rougit un peu.

\- Je suis la seule qui trouve que le plus beau, c'était celui aux yeux verts avec des cheveux bruns ? demande Fatou.

J'ouvre de gros yeux.

\- Harold ? s'étonne Jack.

\- Attends, il s'appelle comme ça ? l'interroge-t-elle. Dommage, il était trop beau !

\- _Elles vont me tuer !_ rit Harold dans mon appareil, car il entend tout.

\- Allez, on y va, déclaré-je.

\- Non, attends ! s'écrie Juliette.

Je me retourne et elle se jette dans mes bras. Je suis d'abord surprise mais lui rend son étreinte.

\- On se reverra ? demande-t-elle.

\- À la fin de la guerre, peut-être.

Elle se sépare de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu me promets de t'en sortir ?

Que cette fille - dont je ne connais que le nom - se soucie ainsi de moi m'attendrit.

\- Je te le promets.

Elle sourit et décroche un bracelet de son poignet. C'est un de ces bêtes bracelets en élastiques de couleur, roses et jaunes.

\- Tiens. Tu ne nous oublieras pas, comme ça, dit-elle en me le donnant.

\- Jamais, murmuré-je en la reprenant contre moi.

\- C'est trop d'amour, je craque ! lâche Claire.

Je ris et Dina déclare :

\- Câlin groupé !

Elles se jettent toutes sur moi et Jack rit. Lorsqu'elles me relâchent, Juliette dépose un baiser sur ma joue et je me relève - elles m'ont faite tomber - avec amusement.

\- Je vous passe mon num, vous êtes trop choux, décidé-je.

J'épelle mon numéro et elles le notent, puis Jack soupire.

\- Bon, on n'a plus de temps à perdre. Go !

Je hoche la tête et me sépare de ces anges pour courir à la suite de Jack. Nous trottinons dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à un bassin de fer en fusion. Une grande bassine avec un liquide orangé et luisant, chaud et dangereux. C'est parfait !

\- Bon, on fait quoi pour attirer leur attention ? je demande à Jack.

Il sourit sournoisement.

\- On fait la bonne vieille méthode, déclare-t-il. HEY ! ON EST LÀ !

C'est vrai que c'est efficace, de base. Je me mets à hurler avec lui.

\- ON EST LÀ ! IL Y A GAMIN, ICI !

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Hey ! s'offusque-t-il. IL Y A BLONDIE, AUSSI !

\- OUAIS MAIS GAMIN EST PLUS ÉNERVANT ! je crie.

\- PAR CONTRE, BLONDIE EST PLUS CONNE !

\- Hey ! je m'offusque à mon tour. GAMIN A UN PLUS BEAU CUL !

\- Rapport ? s'étonne-t-il avant de crier à nouveau. C'EST FAUX ! SON CUL EST PLUS BEAU !

\- Tu le mates souvent, peut-être ?

\- Plus que tu ne le crois. EN PLUS, ELLE EST BELLE !

\- PAS AUTANT QUE LUI ! VENEZ VOIR ! SI ÇA, C'EST PAS UN CANON... !

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI ! JE VOUS JURE QU'ELLE EST MAGNIFIQUE !

\- Pff... soufflé-je en observant son cul. MA GUEULE, C'EST UN APOLLON, CE GARS !

\- MAIS ARRÊTE DE MATER MON CUL !

\- IL EST TROP PARFAIT, J'Y PEUX RIEN !

\- MAIS JE M'EN FOUS !

Je m'approche et lui pince le cul.

\- VOILÀ, COMME ÇA, C'EST FAIT !

Il me pince le mien.

\- MAINTENANT, TU VOIS CE QUE ÇA FAIT !

\- JE T'AIME, BORDEL DE MERDE !

\- _C'est bon, ils arrivent,_ rit Kristof dans l'appareil.

J'échange un regard amusé avec Jack.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit-il.

Je souris et entends les bruits de pas dans le couloir. Effectivement, ils arrivent.

\- Ils sont là ! crie une voix dans un couloir plus loin.

\- SANS BLAGUE ? je lâche. PUTAIN, OÙ ?

Jack se tape une barre et je souris fièrement.

\- On dégage, déclare-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et nous nous retournons pour courir vers l'autre entrée, mais des bloody scar se font aussi entendre par là.

\- Ho ho, fais-je simplement.

\- L'autre côté ! lance Jack.

\- MAIS QUEL AUTRE CÔTÉ ? je panique.

Il pointe le bassin de métal en fusion et commence à grimper une échelle sur le mur à côté. N'ayant d'autre choix, je grimpe à sa suite et vois alors que nous n'avons qu'un rebord de pas plus de 50 cm pour avancer autour du bassin.

\- Jack, tu peux pas voler ? je demande.

\- Non, il fait trop chaud pour ça, j'arriverais pas à me servir du vent.

C'est vrai que la chaleur est accablante. J'ai l'impression d'être passée au four. Les bloody scar sont maintenant au bas de l'échelle et je presse Jack.

\- On a pas le temps de chipoter, avance !

Il s'exécute et nous commençons notre périlleuse avancé pour la vie. Les bloody scar débarquent en haut tandis que nous tournons à un coin. Ils tirent et ratent souvent leur cible, mais lorsqu'une balle atterrit là où j'allais avancer ma tête, je sursaute et trébuche. Je glisse du rebord et Jack m'attrape une main pour me maintenir finalement dans le vide. Je pose mon autre main sur le rebord et la panique monte, de même que la température.

\- Elsa, accroche-toi ! crie-t-il en serrant les dents sous l'effort.

Je crispe les muscles du visage et il tire tandis que je me hisse comme je peux. Je réussis à m'allonger sur le rebord et il m'aide à me relever. Nous nous pressons comme nous pouvons pour avancer le plus rapidement possible, mais la tâche n'est pas des plus aisées. Les bloody scar sont assez proches et nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi, sinon, nous serons rattrapés.

Collée à la paroi, je me stoppe net et essaie de créer de la glace au-dessus du bassin. Évidemment, celle-ci fond, mais je jette alors le jet d'eau sur les bloody scar. L'un d'eux, surpris, tombe dans le métal en fusion et pousse un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Jack ayant vu toute la scène fait la même chose et cette fois, deux bloody scar chutent. Nous reprenons ensuite notre avancée et je crée un peu de glace derrière nous pour que lorsqu'elle fonde, les bloody scar glissent dessus.

Nous arrivons bientôt au bout du bassin et la sortie nous est directement offerte. Jack ouvre la porte à manivelle et nous découvrons la forêt derrière, la liberté, mais à plus de 20m du sol. Super ! Jack se tourne vers moi et me prend contre lui avant de sauter dans le vide. Il vole un peu et nous nous éloignons au dessus des bois quand les coups de fusils retentissent. C'est alors que Jack s'en prend un dans l'épaule et j'ouvre de gros yeux tandis que nous tombons dans la forêt.


	55. Chapter 55 : Natacha

_Jack se tourne vers moi et me prend contre lui avant de sauter dans le vide. Il vole un peu et nous nous éloignons au dessus des bois quand les coups de fusils retentissent. C'est alors que Jack s'en prend un dans l'épaule et j'ouvre de gros yeux tandis que nous tombons dans la forêt._

La chute est longue et j'essaie de la maitriser avec mon souffle de glace, mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour notre vitesse et nous atterrissons en roulant sur plusieurs mètres. Jack me lâche alors et continue de rouler séparé de moi, mais je le fais aussi et ne m'arrête que lorsque je percute un arbre par la taille. Je pousse un long geignement en me remettant sur l'autre côté et ouvre les yeux pour voir Jack, lui aussi allongés dans la neige, mais inerte.

\- JACK ! criai-je.

Ignorant la douleur, je me lève et accours vers lui. Je me pose à genoux dans la neige et le retourne sur le dos pour voir que sa tête est traversée d'une coulée de sang. Son épaule est bien amochée par la balle et je n'ose y poser mes doigts de peur d'aggraver la situation.

\- Jack, ho non... soufflai-je.

Je crée un petit tas de neige pure que je pose sur son épaule pour le refroidir. Je prends ensuite sa tête sur mes genoux et vérifie d'où vient le sang, découvrant qu'il porte une énorme coupure sur le crane. Ne sachant que faire, je regarde de tous les côtés et appelle à l'aide.

\- À L'AIDE ! JE VOUS EN PRIE, ON A BESOIN D'AIDE !

Je regarde Jack, inconscient, et essuie une larme.

\- Ça va aller, mon amour, je te le promets, murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur une partie de son front non-ensanglantée.

J'entends alors des pas pressés dans la neige et tourne la tête à gauche pour découvrir une femme d'une quarantaine, voir cinquantaine, arriver avec une expression anxieuse. Ses cheveux sont coupés en carré et ses yeux, aussi chocolatés que sa courte chevelure, reflète une lueur soucieuse. Elle est d'une corpulence assez mince et cela s'accorde assez bien avec son fin visage.

\- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, murmurai-je d'une voix étouffée.

Elle se précipite vers moi et scrute Jack avec empressement. Elle passe une main sur son épaule et regarde sa tête avant de se lever et m'informer :

\- Je vais chercher de quoi l'emmener, restez ici.

\- C'est pas la peine, attendez.

Je me lève à mon tour et crée une planche de glace en-dessous de Jack avant de la faire léviter en l'air. Je me tourne vers la femme et elle se réveille de son état de choc pour me faire signe de la suivre. Je presse le pas et nous arrivons à une cabane en forêt qui doit être chez elle. Nous entrons et je ne fais même pas attention au décor. Elle me désigne un canapé et je désintègre la glace pour laisser doucement Jack retomber dessus.

Elle s'approche et je la regarde soigner mon petit ami avec anxiété. Elle me demande parfois d'aller chercher quelques choses comme un bandage en m'indiquant où ils sont, où de maintenir son épaule d'un certaine façon, et après deux heures, elle a finit de le soigner. Je reste sur le canapé, tenant la main de Jack, tandis qu'elle m'explique :

\- Il a reçu un sacré choc sur la tête, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se réveille déjà demain, de plus qu'il a besoin de repos. Vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra, rassurez-vous.

Je relève la tête vers elle.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup. Je vous suis redevable.

Elle fait signe comme quoi ce n'est rien et prend une chaise pour la rapprocher du canapé afin de discuter avec moi.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Natacha, me permit-elle. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Elsa, et lui, Jack.

Elle sourit et me prend la main en un geste de soutien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va se réveiller.

Je hoche la tête et regarde à nouveau Jack avec tristesse. C'est donc ça qu'il ressent tout le temps. À chaque fois que je me prends une balle, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce vide, cette tristesse, ce doute, cette... peur. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, mais je suis inquiète.

\- Tu l'aimes, hein ? demanda Natacha.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et hoche la tête.

\- Ça se voit quand tu le regardes, m'informa-t-elle. Il a les mêmes pouvoirs que toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirmai-je. Mais lui sait voler. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est retrouvé en forêt. Les bloody scar nous ont tiré dessus alors qu'il volait et il s'est fait touché, alors on est tombé et voilà le résultat.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, ma belle. D'ici 2 jours, il sera réveillé et vous pourrez continuer à sauver le monde.

Je souris à cette remarque et demande :

\- Auriez-vous un téléphone ? J'ai perdu tous contacts avec mes amis dans la chute.

\- Non, désolée, je vis isolée ici depuis plusieurs années et je rejette tout ce qui peut se rapporter à la vie urbaine.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogeai-je, curieuse.

Elle se pince les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

\- Disons que j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec ma famille et je ne veux pas qu'ils me recontactent, éluda-t-elle.

Je suis un peu triste pour elle. Ce doit être affreux de vivre ainsi, seule, pendant plusieurs années. Je compatie.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, non ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Oui, un peu, avouai-je.

\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose, déclara-t-elle en se levant pour se diriger de l'autre côté de la cabane, vers la cuisine.

J'observe alors le lieu pour la première fois.

Quand on entre, on se retrouve face à un lit une place avec de vieux draps un peu délavés dessus. Quelques pas plus loin, le "salon", constitué du canapé, un fauteuil et une bibliothèque remplie à craquer de livres. Et à l'autre bout de la cabane, la cuisine avec juste un table simple, en bois. Je vois aussi une porte et devine qu'elle donne sur la salle de bain. Le tout donne assez bien, un style de vie assez tranquille.

\- Tu peux aller prendre une douche, si tu veux, me prévint-elle. J'ai des affaires qui devraient t'aller.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends une douche en méditant tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je peine à croire que ce matin, je me disputais avec Anna et Raiponce pour savoir qui était le plus mignon entre un bébé panda, un bébé phoque et un ourson. Oui, tout cela semble remonter à longtemps. Et pourtant...

Je sors de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette et Natacha me désigne un tas de vêtements. Je retourne dans la pièce pour m'habiller et porte finalement un pantalon de la bonne taille, mais un pull un peu long. Cependant, cela convient, et je ne dis rien pour retourner sur le canapé, près de Jack.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous mangeons toutes les deux et je lui explique la folle histoire de notre sauvetage à l'usine. Elle me parle un peu de son mode de vie en forêt, et je dois dire que j'aimerai bien vivre comme elle. Mais j'ai un pays à sauver. Peut-être plus tard, à la fin de la guerre, peut-être que oui, je pourrais vivre isolée du monde aux

côtés de Jack, nous élèverions nos enfants ensemble et juste nous deux. Oui, peut-être. Ce serait le paradis.

Je me réveille suite à une petite agitation sur le côté. J'ouvre les yeux et vois que Jack pousse un geignement typique du matin en se retournant sur son épaule libre. Je me lève en trombe du fauteuil et vais m'assoir sur le canapé pour le regarder se réveiller. Deux jours que j'attends un signe de vie ! Il ouvre doucement les yeux et me fixe avec un air interloqué. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je le prends dans mes bras en faisant bien évidemment attention à son épaule. Il me serre de son bras libre et je le relâche doucement pour ne pas le faire retomber sur le canapé comme une pierre.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs... murmurai-je pour ne pas réveiller Natacha, car nous sommes effectivement en pleine nuit.

\- Je suis désol...

\- T'excuse pas, le coupai-je. Pour une fois que c'était pas moi.

Il ne répond rien mais demande :

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Deux jours. Tu t'es pris une balle dans l'épaule alors on est tombé et t'as dû te cogner sur un rocher parce que tu t'es aussi pris un coup sur la tête.

\- Et toi, t'as rien ?

Je soupire. Et puis c'est moi qui ait une tendance à trop m'inquiéter pour les autres...

\- Non, j'ai rien. Quelques bleus mais rien de grave.

Il n'ajoute rien et je me baisse pour l'enlacer à nouveau.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, ordonnai-je.

\- Oui, maman.

Je souris et me redresse. Nous passons la nuit ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et au matin, c'est Natacha qui nous réveille. Je lui souris avant de me retirer de l'étreinte de Jack, qui a du mal à se réveiller. Je m'assieds sur le canapé et lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux et découvre Natacha, il dit une chose qui restera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit.

\- MAMAN ?

QUOI ? Comment ça, "maman ?" ?

\- Jack, c'est toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Le choc se lit sur le visage de chacun, moi comprise. Je suppose qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause de sa croissance et de sa transformation en hero, mais lui la reconnait bien, et déjà que je suis en état de choc, dire que lui aussi serait un euphémisme. Je pense qu'il va faire une crise cardiaque. Elle se jette sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Aïe ! lâcha-t-il.

Elle n'a pas fait attention à son épaule et se recule avec les larmes aux yeux. Lui n'a pas bougé, toujours ébahi.

\- Jack, ça va ? m'enquis-je.

\- On s'en va, décida-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? fis-je à mon tour.

\- QUOI ? ragea-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère. T'AS PAS VOULU DE MOI ALORS JE M'EN VAIS, OK ?

Un silence de plomb s'installe et je me dis qu'il a le droit. Sa mère est partie quand il était petit, elle l'a violé, et elle l'a laissé se faire battre par son père avec sa soeur. Il a le droit. Sa fureur est compréhensible. Il se lève et je vois bien qu'il a mal à l'épaule, mais il est si déterminé que je n'ose protester. Mais sa mère, si.

\- Mon petit chou, je n...

\- TU LA FERMES, OK ? J'AI 18 ANS, JE SUIS PAS TON PETIT CHOU, JE SUIS RIEN POUR TOI, TU COMPRENDS ? TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ, TU AS ABANDONNÉ EMMA, TU N'ES PAS MA MÈRE !

Il se met à neiger dans la cabane et dehors, une tempête fait rage. Je me lève pour essayer de calmer Jack.

\- S'il te plait, calme-toi, dis-je d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus. On va partir mais il faut que tu te calmes.

\- Je t'ai soigné ! s'indigna sa mère, réduisant en miette mes efforts.

\- MAIS J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE ! JE PRÉFÈRERAIS CREVER QUE DE TE RESTER AVEC TOI UNE SECONDE DE PLUS !

\- Jack, s'il te plait... tentai-je.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me parler sur ce ton ou je te jure que... menaça-t-elle.

\- TIENS, ON SE DÉCOUVRE L'ÂME D'UN PARENT ? TU TE METS ENFIN À T'OCCUPER DE MOI ? NON, JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! 14 ANS DE VIE AVEC DES PARENTS COMME VOUS, JE REFUSE DE TE PARDONNER ! JE REFUSE DE T'OBÉIR ! C'EST TROP TARD POUR TE DÉCIDER À BIEN VOULOIR DE TES GOSSES !

Le silence retombe et il redit sèchement :

\- On s'en va.

Je ne bronche pas, elle non-plus, regardant Jack avec ahurissement, et il me prend par la main pour nous faire sortir de la cabane. La neige vole en tous sens et le vent se déchaine de toutes parts, la colère de Jack étant de l'extrême. Une minute après que nous soyons sortis, il s'arrête subitement et s'effondre à genoux, en proie aux larmes. La neige retombe d'un seul coup et le vent cesse, mais une fine neige continue de flotter sans descendre, comme figée dans le temps. Je m'abaisse pour prendre Jack contre moi et il se laisse aller tandis que je le réconforte.

\- Chuuut... fis-je doucement. Ça va aller... C'est passé... Chuuut...

Je le berce et il ne réagit pas, pleurant sans sangloter. Ça me fend le coeur de le voir ainsi, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre sinon le consoler.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je, je ne savais pas que c'était elle.

Il ne répond pas et je continue de le réconforter quelques temps avant qu'il ne se redresse. Je le regarde, soucieuse, et demande :

\- Ça va aller ?

Il hoche la tête et essuie ses larmes en détournant la tête, honteux d'avoir pleuré. Je pose ma main sur son épaule libre pour le soutenir.

\- C'est normal de pleurer. On peut pas toujours tout contenir. Je ne vais pas te juger, je ne te jugerais jamais. Pour le nombre de fois où tu m'as réconforté, je ne veux pas que t'aies honte de me montrer tes sentiments, compris ?

Il acquiesce et je le reprends dans mes bras.

\- Viens-là... chuchotai-je.

Il me serre fort et je lui frotte le dos en geste de réconfort. Nous finissons par nous séparer et Jack s'élève de quelques mètres au-dessus des arbres pour voir où nous sommes. Il ne peut plus me porter, nous allons donc devoir marcher. Et c'est ce que nous faisons. Je vois bien qu'il souffre à cause de son épaule, mais je suis hélas dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. L'aube pointe le bout de son nez quand nous arrivons à l'autoroute.

\- Jack, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer ? m'inquiétai-je.

Il secoue la tête en signe de dénégation, pourtant, il parait épuisé. Je lui prends la main pour l'encourager et il force un sourire, sûrement pour me rassurer. Nous continuons donc notre avancé durant plusieurs heures sans prononcer un seul mot, et finissons par rentrer dans la périphérie de Phoenix. Nous nous finissons par retrouver notre QG et lorsque nous entrons, les autres tournent leur tête vers nous pour ouvrir de gros yeux.

\- ELSA ! cria ma soeur en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je ne réponds pas à son étreinte mais la laisse faire. Elle se détache de moi et je me tourne vers Jack.

\- Il faut te soigner.

Il n'ajoute rien et les autres sont déconcertés. Je leur explique alors brièvement qu'il a reçu une balle dans l'épaule et pendant que Raiponce le soigne, je raconte à tous notre aventure.

\- Mais pourquoi il s'est énervé contre sa mère ? s'étonna Astrid.

Je me pince les lèvres, mal à l'aise, et baisse les yeux. Les autres ne savent pas qu'il a été battu et violé étant petit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit à moi d'en parler, éludai-je. En bref, c'était pas le grand amour quand il était petit et ça a laissé des séquelles.

Ils hochent la tête et Raiponce sort de la chambre en fermant silencieusement la porte. Nous la regardons tous et elle me fixe moi.

\- T'aurais dû le forcer à dormir un peu. J'ai eu du mal parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'énergie, mais ça va. Il pourra reprendre dans quelques jours. Là, il dort.

\- Merci, Raiponce, dis-je en me levant pour l'enlacer.

Elle me rend mon étreinte et je la relâche pour entrer dans la chambre. Jack est profondément endormi et je m'avance doucement pour lui déposer un baiser dans les cheveux. Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me laver et reviens toute propre pour m'allonger à ses côtés. Alors, en plein sommeil, il se retourne pour m'emprisonner dans une étreinte de fer. J'ouvre de gros yeux il entoure ma taille de son bras et me colle extrêmement fort à lui. J'essaie de légèrement desserrer son étreinte, mais il en amplifie la force en roulant sur le dos, m'allongeant sur lui. Je ne sais pas comment réagir car dès que je tente un truc, ses bras bougent dans toutes sortes de positions pour me maintenir contre lui. Au moment où il pose une main sur mes fesses, bien qu'il soit endormi, je rougis et essaie une dernière fois de me bouger, mais il roule encore et si ça continue, je vais me faire écrasée. Je suis donc un peu étouffée, mais fini par m'endormir de cette manière en trouvant finalement que cet attachement est plus qu'adorable.

 _ **Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **J'aurais normalement du poster mercredi mais j'étais chez une amie donc je n'ai pas pu ! Et oui, je ne suis qu'au collège ( je dis ça car nombre des lecteurs sont déjà dans la vie active ^^ On se sent petit ! )**_

 ** _: Je sais, je suis réputée sur wattpad pour être une grosse sadique x) Ne t'inquiète pas, Fierté va revenir bientôt ! Elle est pas très présente ces derniers temps mais c'est parce qu'elle était surtout là pour retarder le Jelsa ! ( oui, je suis très très sadique )_**

 ** _Porkadel : De rien mais c'est à moi de te dire merci ! Je n'avais pas abandonné mais j'avais en fait abandonné fanfiction en voyant que personne n'était actif sur cette fic ! Tu es la première à me mettre une review ^^ Donc non, pas honte à toi !_**

 ** _Je vous poste le chapitre 56 dans quelques minutes, merci à toutes pour vos vues 3_**

 ** _Kiss_**


	56. Chapter 56 : La Clone

\- Merde... souffla Jack, enfin réveillé.

J'attends depuis environ 4 heures qu'il se réveille, et voici que cela se produit enfin. Je relève la tête vers lui et il blanchit.

\- Bien dormi ? je demande.

\- Heu... oui. Et toi ?

\- Hum... ouais. Tu peux retirer tes mains ?

Cette fois-ci, il rougit, et remonte ses mains à mes hanches. Le pauvre, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je lui souris, sourire signifiant que ce n'est rien, et il redevient blanc.

\- Désolé, j...

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, assuré-je. Par contre, j'aimerai respirer un peu.

\- Ho !

Il me relâche et je me retourne sur le dos pour inspirer longuement. Bon sang, ça fait du bien !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? me questionne-t-il.

\- Tu m'as serré hyper fort, j'essayais de bouger et tu doublais de force. Mais c'est pas grave, t'étais chou.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne-t-il.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je me tourne vers lui.

\- Oui, t'es tout le temps chou.

Il pouffe et me reprends contre lui, cette fois-ci en faisant exprès de m'étouffer. J'ai la tête collée contre mon gré à son t-shirt et il rit tandis que je gémis.

\- Jack, marmonné-je.

\- Ah non ! Si c'est chou et qu'en plus, je peux t'avoir rien que pour moi, je le fais.

\- Bâtard... réussis-je à prononcer.

Il rit et desserre son étreinte. Je redresse la tête et lui lance un regard noir, ce qui le fait s'esclaffer.

\- Tu sais quoi ? je demande.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- T'auras pas de _beusou_ , décrété-je.

\- QUOI ?

J'affiche une mine satisfaite et il est complètement outré.

\- Ça fait trois jours ! s'indigne-t-il.

\- Ben ça en fera quatre.

Je me soulève de son torse et m'apprête à repartir quand il me reprend par la taille pour me maintenir contre lui. Il me fait alors des yeux de chiens battus.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Non.

\- Allez !

\- Non.

\- Pitié !

\- Je n'ai aucune pitié.

Il raffermit sa prise et essaie de forcer ma tête à venir vers la sienne, mais je résiste.

\- Elsa ! se plaint-il.

Je pouffe et il se redresse alors, me laissant assise face et sur lui. Il essaie de me faire avancer par le dos mais je le pousse de mes mains et il a la bonne idée de les prendre dans une seule des siennes. De l'autre, il avance ma tête et réussit à m'embrasser. Évidemment, une fois nos lèvres liées, je ne me débats plus. Je lui rends donc son baiser et il lâche mes mains, me permettant ainsi d'encadrer son visage tandis que ses paumes descendent sur ma taille. Il soulève mon pull et alors qu'il passe à ma tête, je le rabats sur Jack, nous mettant ainsi tous les deux à l'intérieur du pull. Il rit avant de continuer de m'embrasser ainsi, sous mon pull, mes bras passés de part et d'autre de sa nuque tandis qu'il me tient toujours par la taille.

\- T'es pas possible... murmure-t-il en riant.

\- On s'en fout. Au moins, là, on est tranquilles, chuchoté-je.

Il replonge pour m'embrasser et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge doucement sans que nos lèvres ne se séparent. Alors je m'apprête à retirer mon pull, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et je me retiens dans mon geste, car Jack a déjà envoyé valser mon soutien-gorge.

\- Les gars, il neige dehors, qu'est-ce qui se ... commence Harold tandis que je me fige.

Jack aussi, et il me prend contre lui pour cacher ma poitrine à nue malgré le pull.

\- ... passe ? termine Harold. Bon, je vais vous laisser.

Je n'ai toujours pas sorti un mot quand il referme la porte et je continue de fixer Jack, interdite.

\- Je déteste ces pouvoirs, déclare-t-il.

\- On est deux.

\- Allez, c'est pas grave. Une autre fois.

Je soupire et il enlève le pull pour nous laisser à l'air libre. Je ne veux pas bouger de ses bras, mais il le faut... ou pas, en fait.

\- Tu veux pas partir, hein ? demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en signe de dénégation et il soupire en me frottant affectueusement le dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me sépare de lui pour m'habiller et il part pour la douche tandis que je vais petit-déjeuner. Harold me lance un regard amusé et je soupire en m'asseyant à table.

\- Alors ? demande Astrid.

C'est pas vrai !

\- Alors rien du tout, je réponds sèchement.

\- Désolés mais on a vu une tempête dehors donc... commence Mérida.

\- Vos gueules.

\- Ouh la ! Lapinou est pas contente ! lâche Eugène.

\- La ferme, Fitzgerald.

Ils rient de mon amertume et Jack sort de la salle de bain, bougon lui aussi.

\- Et ben, vous respirez la joie de vivre ! s'exclame Josh.

\- On t'a pas causé, répondons Jack et moi d'une même voix.

Ils s'esclaffent et j'échange un regard entendu avec Jack, puis nous nous levons et sortons du QG ensemble.

\- Vous allez où, comme ça ? nous hèle Anna.

\- Soit on frappe des bloody scar, soit c'est vous ! je réponds près de la porte. À toi de choisir.

Personne n'oppose d'argument et je sors première. Jack claque la porte et nous ne disons mot. Il s'abaisse et je grimpe sur son dos avant qu'il ne prenne son envol vers la ville. Arrivés là, nous marchons dans les rues en nous faisant petit avant que je ne tourne à l'angle d'un mur pour tomber face à face avec... _moi_. Aussitôt, je me regarde avec ébahissement et l'autre moi m'assène une droite magistrale.

WHAT'S THE FUCK ?

Je tombe au sol et ne me relève pas tout de suite, car je me contemple, enfin je regarde l'autre moi, enfin vous me comprenez ! Elle s'avance vers moi et lève son pied pour me frapper à nouveau, mais je ne me laisse pas faire et roule sur le côté. Jack reste ahuris et donc, dans l'incapacité de m'aider, mais genre la vraie moi. L'autre moi ( bon, on va l'appeler Josette sinon on s'en sort plus ) me prend par la tresse et me soulève ainsi du sol tandis que je crie. Jack se précipite alors et s'apprête à frapper Josette, mais je vois qu'il hésite, incapable de me frapper, mais sa distraction me permet de mettre un coup de pied dans le bassin de Josette et elle me lâche en tombant au sol. J'échange un regard entendu avec Jack et il s'abaisse pour que je remonte sur son dos. Une fois fait, il s'envole et retourne au QG, où nous entrons en trombe et je préfère fermer la porte à double tour.

Les autres nous lancent des regards interrogateurs et je fixe Jack, interdite. Alors, je m'évanouis.

Je bats plusieurs fois des paupières et reprends conscience du monde qui m'entoure petit à petit.

\- Elle est réveillée, entendis-je.

Je me redresse et vois tout le monde dans le salon qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Je les fixe et leur parle de quelque chose qui me consterne.

\- Vous allez pas me croire. J'ai fait un de ces rêves ! Jack et moi, on marchait dans la rue et puis, il y a une autre moi qui est arrivée, donc on a combattu, et...

Je vois les regards qu'ils échangent et comprends alors.

\- C'était pas un rêve, c'est ça ? je demande.

Ils ne répondent pas mais paraissent mal à l'aise et Jack me prend dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? je le questionne.

\- Un clone, répond Harold. Enfin, on suppose. C'est la seule hypothèse plausible.

Je fronce les sourcils en me séparant de l'étreinte de Jack.

\- Attends, ça existe ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Oui, depuis déjà plusieurs années, bien avant le météore même. Mais le truc, c'est qu'on les avait créés pour donner des organes ou des trucs du genre, alors qu'ils étaient aussi des êtres humains, donc ça a été interdit.

Je reste stupéfaite de cette explication. Jack me referme la bouche et je secoue la tête pour me réveiller de mon effarement.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, quelqu'un a créé un clone de moi ? je demande.

\- On dirait bien, confirme Harold. Et ça pourrait bien être le gouvernement.

\- QUOI ? je crie.

Il parait mal à l'aise pour moi.

\- Avec ce clone, ils pourraient nous tromper, ainsi que le peuple. En plus, ça te perturbe énormément, tu auras donc plus de mal à combattre. De notre côté, on aura du mal à vous différencier.

Ma respiration se fait saccadée, de même que le rythme des battements de mon coeur.

\- Wow, tu vas pas t'évanouir une seconde fois ? s'enquit Jack.

Je fais signe de la tête que non et me calme en respirant un grand coup. Je me lève subitement et cours vers la porte pour sortir en vitesse tandis que les autres m'appellent, mais je prends la clés et les enferme en laissant la clé sur la serrure et en gelant le battant dans ses gongs. Il se met à neiger tandis que je prends une moto et file vers la ville.

Je vais retrouver cette clone et la tuer. Je dois le faire, sinon, tous nos efforts pour nous refaire une image auprès de la population seront réduits à néant, de même que si elle me trouve avant, elle risque de blesser ma famille.

J'arrive en ville et descends de ma moto pour me diriger vers la place principale. Ce que j'y trouve me révulse : ma clone est en train de tout saccager.

\- HEY ! je la hèle.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, de même que toute la place, et je vois leur visage ahuris faire la navette entre nous deux. Elle sourit sournoisement et s'élance vers moi tandis que j'en fais de même. Je lance un jet de glace vers elle et elle contre avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors, elle est proche de moi et enrobe son poing de glace pour m'asséner un coup dans le visage, mais je désintègre sa glace et ne me mange qu'une droite sur la joue. Quand je tombe au sol, j'en profite pour lui faire un croche-pied et elle tombe avec moi, sauf que je me relève avant elle en essuyant mes lèvres.

\- Salope... je murmure.

Elle se relève à son tour et j'essaie de la frapper au ventre, mais elle prend mon poing et le tord, alors je lui met un coup de genou dans l'estomac et elle me rend un coup de boule. Nous reculons toutes les deux et je me masse le front en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée par le fait que je ne gagne pas ce corps à corps.

Je sors le couteau de ma tresse et repars à la charge, mais elle me maintient le poignet et je lui mets un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais encore une fois, elle part. Elle prend alors avec difficulté mes deux mains dans une seule des siennes et me reprend mon couteau, mais je réussis à me libérer en créant une plaque de givre à partir de mes pieds. Nous glissons dessus et c'est alors que j'entends :

\- ELSA !

\- Jack ! rugis-je.

Je tourne la tête en même temps que mon clone vers lui et c'est alors que mon clone a la bonne idée de créer un mur de glace entre Jack et nous. Le temps qu'il le désintègre, je combats contre mon clone et elle réussit à nous faire échanger de côté. Le mur n'est plus là et Jack hésite entre nous deux. Mon clone est décidemment quelqu'un de très intelligent. _Ça, c'est sûr !_ Fierté, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Jack fait la navette entre moi et mon clone sans savoir sur qui tirer.

\- Jack, je t'en supplie, c'est moi ! ment ma clone.

Je n'aurais _jamais_ dû crier son nom.

\- Mais t'es pas gênée, toi ! je m'indigne.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers Jack en le suppliant du regard.

\- Il faut que tu me croies, c'est moi !

Le pauvre ne comprend plus rien à rien et ma clone est très malin.

\- Elle ment ! Ce n'est qu'une clone ! Comment peux-tu hésiter ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Putain, c'est une grosse salope, celle-là ! je m'exclame. Jack, je t'en prie, ne la crois pas !

Son fusil vole de l'une à l'autre et je dis pour moi-même, sûre que tout espoir est perdu :

\- Il va me tirer dessus...

Il n'entend pas et ma clone prononce la phrase de trop :

\- Je t'aime.

Jack semble mener un combat intérieur et finit par me tirer dans la cuisse. Je pousse un cri et tombant au sol en me tenant la jambe.

\- JE DÉTESTE AVOIR TOUJOURS RAISON ! je crie.

\- MERDE ! entendis-je jurer Jack.

\- Idiot, ricane ma clone.

J'entre-ouvre les yeux pour voir Jack tirer vers ma clone, mais elle crée un mur de glace pour intercepter la balle. Jack envoie alors le mur sur elle et elle essaie de contrer, ce qui donne une scène des plus étranges. Le mur est entre les deux, des pics de glace de chaque côté, et eux sont à quelques mètres, les bras tendus vers l'avant pour essayer de pousser le mur à distance. C'est comme s'ils appuyaient directement sur le mur, et heureusement, Jack est un homme donc a plus de force que moi, par conséquent ma clone. Il réussit à pousser le mur sur ma clone, qui se fait transpercer de partout par les pics.

Il ne perd pas de temps et se précipite vers moi pour analyser ma cuisse transpercée par sa balle. Je ferme les yeux pour ignorer la douleur et n'ose pas retirer mes mains de la blessure.

\- Elsa, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas compris qu...

\- Laisse, le coupé-je en serrant les dents sous la douleur.

Il retire mes mains en vérifiant la plaie tout en se confondant en excuse.

\- Putain, quel con, je m'en veux, elle m'a berné et...

\- La ferme, dis-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains pour l'embrasser brièvement, ce baiser signifiant que je le pardonne.

Il n'ajoute rien et passe un bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre derrière mes genoux. Ce lieu étant proche de ma cuisse, je retiens un petit cri de douleur car je peux lire la souffrance sur son visage. Si je lui ai pardonné, je ne pense pas que lui se soit pardonné. Il s'envole directement pour le QG et rentre par la fenêtre, ce qui explique que lui seul soit venu. Les autres nous regardent arriver avec de gros yeux et Jack me dépose sur le canapé avec maintenant de la colère. Raiponce se précipite vers moi pour enrouler ma cuisse de ses cheveux et chante rapidement. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement et scrute la pièce à la recherche de Jack, mais il n'y est plus.

\- Les gars, où est Jack ? je demande.

Ils haussent les épaules et j'entends un bruit de verre brisé dans notre chambre.

\- Je pense que je l'ai trouvé, déclare Eugène.

Je me lève en trombe du canapé et me précipite dans la chambre pour découvrir Jack faisant les cent pas en se tenant la tête avec fureur. Je me précipite vers lui.

\- Jack, calme-toi ! dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je peux discerner la rage dans ses pupilles habituellement si douces.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, elle nous a tous les deux bien eu, assuré-je.

Son regard est dur et impassible.

\- Tu sais que j'ai hésité à te tirer dans la tête ?

Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps et je déglutis difficilement.

\- Ben... tu... tu l'as pas fait.

Il pousse un grognement et non-seulement la température baisse, mais la pièce commence à geler. Il est vraiment furieux, furieux contre lui-même.

\- SI JE T'AVAIS TIRÉ DANS LA TÊTE, T'AURAIS FAIT QUOI ? hurle-t-il.

Je ne trouve rien à dire, intimidée par sa colère.

\- RIEN ! T'AURAIS RIEN FAIT PARCE QUE TU SERAIS MORTE ! ET TU SAIS CE QUE J'AURAIS FAIT SI JE T'AVAIS TUÉ ?

Je ne réponds rien, rien et encore rien.

\- RIEN ! J'AURAIS PLUS RIEN FAIT ET SURTOUT PAS VIVRE ! JE ME SERAIS TUÉ, PARCE QUE JE REFUSE DE VIVRE SANS TOI, ENCORE MOINS SI ÇA AVAIT ÉTÉ DE MA FAUTE !

\- ÇA SUFFIT, JACK !

Il n'ajoute rien mais respire à grande bouffée de fureur, je suis cependant moi aussi en colère qu'il puisse penser à ça.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as fait, Jack ? Tu m'as tiré dans la jambe. La _jambe,_ insisté-je. Tu sais qui tu as tué ? Tu as tué ma clone. Donc tu vas te calmer et arrêter de penser à ça, compris ? Et même si je mourais, je t'interdis de te tuer. Est-ce clair ?

Les larmes brillent dans son regard, mais aucune ne coule. Il hoche la tête et baisse les yeux, mais je prends son visage dans mes mains pour forcer son regard à croiser le mien. Je scrute ses iris avec sérieux, autorité et _amour_.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un truc pareil.

Il ne répond rien, ne laisse rien paraitre, et c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ses yeux. Ils reflètent ses sentiments. Et là, il est affecté. Affecté et souffrant. Je colle mon front au sien et nous restons ainsi quelques temps jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. J'entends la voix d'Anna s'élever.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-elle.

Je me sépare de Jack sans pour autant décrocher de son regard.

\- Oui, la rassuré-je.

Elle laisse un silence puis Jack et moi nous tournons vers elle.

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? sollicite-t-elle.

Je prends la main de Jack et hoche la tête avant d'aller avec lui dans le salon pour retrouver les autres, consternés par nos cris. Je m'assieds sur les jambes de Jack et entame le récit de notre combat.

\- J'ai trouvé ma clone sur la place et elle s'est attaquée à moi. On a combattu et Jack est arrivé alors elle nous a changé de place en créant un mur de glace pour ne pas que Jack le voit. Après ça, elle lui a assuré que c'était elle et...

\- Je lui ai tiré dessus, dit Jack.

\- Au clone ou à Elsa ? demande Josh.

\- Elsa, répond-il. J'ai tiré dans sa jambe.

Les autres paraissent horrifiés et je double ma pression sur sa main.

\- Jack, c'est pas ta faute.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demande-t-il en pointant la cicatrice sur ma cuisse.

Je ne réponds rien mais m'énerve un peu. Il me reprend par la taille et force mon regard à croiser le sien.

\- Je t'ai blessé, Elsa, et ça, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Demande à qui tu veux, mais c'est impossible que je me le pardonne. Je t'ai fait du mal.

\- Jack...

\- Si tu m'avais tiré dessus, si tu avais été à ma place, comment aurais-tu réagi ?

Je ne réponds rien. D'un côté, il a raison. Je n'aurai pas pu me le pardonner. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable.

\- Bon, et la clone ? demande Eugène.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et Jack pose son front contre mon épaule.

\- Jack l'a tué, répondis-je avant de tourner la tête vers lui, qui n'a pas relevé la sienne. Et pas moi.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux en les caressant doucement mais il n'a aucune réaction.

\- Au moins, oublie ça, veux-tu ? j'essaie.

Il hoche la tête et nous restons tous dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid se lève en déclarant :

\- C'est déprimant, tout ça. Je vais manger.

Nous l'observons se diriger vers la cuisine et je continue de triturer les cheveux de Jack.

\- Tu veux même pas manger ? je demande pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il pouffe, un peu trop sarcastiquement à mon goût, mais relève la tête et force un sourire.

\- Ouais, je dois encore grandir.

Je souris faiblement et me lève pour qu'il en fasse de même. Alors qu'il s'assoit à table, je vais prendre une douche car j'ai encore du sang sur ma jambe et que les combats salissent toujours. Jack va aussi prendre la sienne et nous passons une après-midi des plus normales, sinon qu'aux infos, ils préviennent du combat avec ma clone. C'est une bonne chose car ça rabaisse le gouvernement, mais en revanche, plusieurs personnes sur la place ont filmé et les vidéos rendent sa tristesse à Jack. Au soir, nous discutons encore et quand je pense que cette journée avait si bien commencé, cela me rend aussi triste.


	57. Chapter 57 : Disparition

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Désolée, j'étais censée poster mardi mais il y a eu un gros problème avec le serveur. Après ça, j'ai totalement oublié, je m'en excuse ! De plus qu'aujourd'hui était ma rentrée scolaire ( il y en a qui sont encore au collège ^^ ) et il y a eu des problèmes avec les profs que j'aime pas, blablabla, la peur d'avoir une classe de merde, ... enfin, le blabla habituel !**

 **Pokadel : Merci beaucoup 3 Je dois t'avouer que j'ai pris autant de plaisir à faire souffrir Jack qu'Elsa ! ( #MonSadismeMeTuera XD ) Franchement, l'idée du clone était pour moi très superflue, je l'ai faite sur un coup de tête et ça a beaucoup plu sur wattpad, apparemment ! Hélas, il n'y aura pas d'autres problèmes avec ;-) Et pour répondre à ton P-S, je poste normalement tous les 3 jours mais il y a souvent des problèmes comme je ne sais pas... mardi, par exemple, le serveur bugait ! Enfin, tu vois XD Et en fait, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir de l'avance sur mes fictions afin de poster régulièrement, mais le problème est que j'ai accumulé pas mal de retard sur celle-ci et qu'à un moment ou un autre, je posterai dès que je finirai un chapitre :-/ Cette irrégularité me déplait mais je n'ai en quelques sortes pas le choix.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai encore un peu d'avance pour le moment ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 57 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira bien 3**

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demande Harold

Nous sommes passés à l'attaque. C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons exploser la base de Phoenix. Nous y étant déjà perdus une fois, nous allons pouvoir nous en sortir relativement bien dans tous les couloirs.

Cette fois-ci, les frères South seront de la partie et nous nous sommes divisés en 4 groupes, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à obtenir d'être dans celui de Jack. Résultat : Eugène, Harold et Mérida, qui forment le reste du groupe, n'arrêtent pas de lâcher des commentaires comme "Oh non ! On doit avancer nous !" ou "Les placards sont fait pour se cacher, pas de cochonneries !" mais Jack et moi nous retournons contre Mérida et Harold tandis qu'Eugène est neutre à sa façon. Il parle à Jack de ses boules de neige et à Mérida, de salade de carottes. Bref, c'est Eugène. Et tout ça pendant la mission ! Pas de problème, en pleine opération ! Puis ça part loin quand Harold et Jack se disputent pour savoir qui est la plus belle entre Mérida ou moi, et nous sommes toutes les deux rouges comme des tomates.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'Elsa est bien plus belle ! insiste Jack.

\- N'importe quoi ! proteste Harold. Mérida est la lumière qui illumine ma vie ! Elle est bien plus rayonnante !

\- Pff, t'as jamais vu le sourire d'Elsa ? s'exclame Jack. Même les étoiles ne sauraient rivaliser avec ça !

\- Mérida est un soleil ! Et elle est la plus belle de l'univers ! lance Harold.

\- T'as bien regardé Elsa ? Elle est plus magnifique et resplendissante qu'un ange ! assure Jack.

\- Mouais, mais Mérida la surpasse, elle est merveilleuse et pleine de vie, continue Harold.

\- Elsa est gracieuse, agile, douée et sans elle, on n'en serait pas là, déclare Jack. Elle peut faire tomber n'importe qui sous son charme.

Je hausse les sourcils et il ajoute en marmonnant :

\- Mais elle a pas intérêt à essayer...

Je pouffe et m'avance pour lui prendre la main.

\- Tss... Méri est parfaite, c'est tout, lâche Harold.

\- _Vous allez la fermer, oui ?_ se lasse Josh par l'appareil.

Jack et Harold se défient du regard avant d'hocher la tête et de reprendre leur sérieux.

\- Enfin... entendis-je chuchoter Eugène, las.

J'ignore son commentaire et entraine les autres vers la salle des machines. J'entre discrètement avec Jack et Eugène avant que nous ne tuions silencieusement les bloody scar à l'intérieur.

\- C'est bon, chuchoté-je.

Harold entre et je ressors de la salle pour rejoindre Mérida dans le couloir. Elle me jette un regard en biais, gênée autant que moi. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se ravise, puis réessaie et je hoche la tête.

\- Ils sont cons, dis-je à sa place.

Elle ferme à nouveau la bouche et hoche la tête.

\- Ouais, acquiesce-t-elle.

\- _Désolé de t'aimer, Elsa_ , grogne Jack depuis l'autre pièce.

\- _On se sent aimés, vraiment,_ ajoute Harold.

J'échange un regard amusé avec Mérida et nous explosons discrètement de rire.

\- _C'est ok, les portes sont fermées et l'alarme, désactivée_ , déclareHarold.

\- HEY ! crient des voix dans le couloir.

Mérida et moi tournons en même temps la tête vers deux bloody scar tournant à l'angle du mur et je n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Je me place au centre du couloir et tire sur les deux hommes, qui s'effondrent sous l'impact des balles. La porte s'ouvre sur Jack, Harold et Eugène, qui sortent avec précipitation.

\- Merde, on est repéré ! jure Jack.

\- Finement observé, ironisé-je. Jack, suis-moi !

Il obtempère et je le prends par la main pour nous enfoncer dans les couloirs à la recherche du bureau du commandant.

\- On va où ? demande-t-il tandis que nous courons et que les bloody scar sortent de partout.

\- Dans ton cul, troisième porte à gauche !

Il comprend et entre à la troisième porte sur le mur de gauche. Je pénètre à sa suite dans le bureau du commandant, mais celui-ci est vide. Je fronce les sourcils sans m'en rendre compte, contrariée, et m'avance de quelques pas dans la pièce. Je regarde à gauche, à droite, puis me retourne pour interroger Jack du regard mais il n'est plus là. Là, ça sent le roussis. Je veux retourner vers la porte mais elle se referme violemment. Que se passe-t-il ? Je me recule, déconcertée, et bute contre le bureau. Je me retourne pour observer le meuble et lis un papier posé dessus.

 _Rien n'est jamais joué, très chère. Je ne suis pas naïf._

\- Qu'est-ce qu... ? je commence avant d'entendre un panneau coulisser à ma gauche.

Je tourne la tête dans cette direction et vois une partie du mur glisser sur une autre, révélant ainsi une porte dissimulée ainsi que le commandant, le gars qui me prend sans cesse pour sa pote. Il affiche une mine triomphante qui ne me plait aucunement.

\- Comme on se retrouve, lance-t-il joyeusement.

Je me fais mine de le pointer à l'aide de mon fusil mais suspends mon geste en voyant que je ne l'ai plus. Je pense que je suis légèrement dans la merde.

\- C-comment... ?

\- Comment ça se fait ? compléta-t-il. Ho, c'est simple.

Sur ces mots, il lève la main et fait un mouvement vers son bureau, faisant disparaitre une boite de crayon. Il fait disparaitre les choses ? Jack ! J'ouvre de gros yeux à cette pensée et m'empresse de demander :

\- O-Où emmenez-vous ces choses ?

Il ricane, un rire qui me tape vraiment sur les nerfs, de plus que j'ai une anxiété assez grandissante.

\- Où je veux ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je me sens trembler petit à petit. Ça fait vraiment flipper.

\- Mon... mon ami ? I-il est... ?

\- Dans la base. Je voulais juste vous voir jouer à cache-cache.

Ce gars me fout le sum. Et ça l'amuse. Je sens le bout de mes doigts me piquer mais ne fait rien pour retenir mes pouvoirs. Justement, je pointe la paume vers lui, la rage s'installant en moi, les yeux commençant à me picoter. Si jamais Jack est en danger, il arrivera malheur à l'homme se tenant en face de moi. Non, ça, c'est d'office. Mais je ne peux supporter l'idée de savoir Jack en péril.

L'homme semble sûr de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de me faire disparaitre et que cela ne fonctionne pas. L'expression de son visage parait d'abord intriguée, puis déconcertée, enfin paniquée et il me jette un regard anxieux. Le mien est tout simplement hargneux.

\- Où est-il ? je demande d'une voix inquisitrice.

Il parait totalement dépourvu, ce qu'il est.

\- J... Je... Il...

\- FAITES LE REVENIR ! exigé-je.

\- J'en suis incapable, il faut qu'il soit...

\- MAINTENANT ! le coupé-je.

\- Je ne peux pas...

Un vent violent s'élève dans la pièce, faisant voleter des flocons au fur et à mesure de leur création due à ma rage. Sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, bien que je ne tente pas de l'arrêter, un pic de glace d'une dizaine de centimètres vient se figer dans son crâne. L'homme s'effondre devant moi, mort, et je le regarde tomber avec dégout avant de me retourner pour partir de la pièce avec précipitation.

Je claque la porte et vois des bloody scar accourir à chaque extrémité du couloir. En furie, j'écarte les bras de chaque côté en envoyant par la même occasion de puissants jets de glace dans lesquels les deux personnages restent figés. Je tourne à gauche et une tempête commence à s'élever tandis que celle en moi fait des ravages.

\- _Elsa ! Jack ! Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'inquiète la voix de Kristof dans l'appareil.

\- SORTEZ ! crié-je. SORTEZ DE LA BASE TOUT DE SUITE !

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu... ?_ tente Eugène.

\- IL A PRIS JACK ! SORTEZ MAINTENANT !

Je tourne à l'angle du mur et marche précipitamment à la recherche de ma moitié. Un groupe d'une petite dizaine de bloody scar s'y tient et je pousse les mains en avant, envoyant une immense bourrasque de vent qui les recouvre de givres tandis qu'ils tombent au sol. Ils essaient de se relever mais je crée une rampe de glace sur eux, les figeant ainsi dans l'eau solide éternellement. Je me mets à courir et me crée une planche de glace à la dernière minute pour gravir la rampe. Je saute ensuite et atterris en créant un chemin de glace sur lequel glisser au fur et à mesure.

Je parcours ainsi les couloirs, gelant les bloody scar dès que j'en vois ou les transperçant. Le vent me propulse agilement sur ma planche et l'adrénaline me permet de tenir. Elle bouillonne en moi comme jamais, et mes nerfs ne demandent qu'à se déchainer par la vitesse et la violence. Je rumine ou crie, ne savant lequel, mais une chose est sûre, je suis en colère. Je suis furieuse comme jamais.

Je finis par pénétrer dans un couloir où une porte se brise furieusement pour laisser apparaitre Jack, une expression de grande détermination sur le visage. Il abaisse son pied avec lequel il a certainement frappé et s'apprête à me lancer une attaque à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, mais il se stoppe dans son élan. Mon attaque étant déjà à moitié lancée, je retiens mes bras et par conséquent, ma centaine de pics de glace, qui restent suspendus en l'air, face à lui, qui semble s'apaiser à ma vue. J'en fais de même.

Les pics retombent au sol dans un titillement de cristaux et j'abaisse les bras en soupirant de soulagement. Il lui faut moins d'une seconde pour se précipiter vers moi, rompant le silence soudain, et je m'avance moi aussi pour l'enlacer. Il me serre avec force et je peux sentir son poult battre démesurément, de même que le mien.

\- Jack... soufflé-je.

\- J'ai eu peur pendant un moment qu...

\- C'est bon, je suis là, le rassuré-je.

Je me sépare de lui mais pas totalement, le tenant par les avant-bras en plongeant mon regard dans l'océan glacé de ses iris.

\- J'ai tué le commandant et gelé une bonne partie de la base. Je sais pas comment ça ira quand on sortira mais je pense qu'on a bientôt fini.

Il hoche la tête et dépose furtivement un baiser sur mon front avant de me prendre par la main et de m'entrainer dans une direction qui m'est encore inconnue.

\- On va où ? je le questionne.

\- On sort.

\- Mais la b...

\- T'as pas vu le thermo ? demande-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils et il s'arrête en plein milieu d'un couloir, semblant chercher quelque chose, avant de me trainer à un endroit précis et de pointer un thermomètre sur le mur. La température affichée n'y est plus, le liquide a gelé et est descendu au maximum, semblant devoir aller plus loin. Inférieur de -20°C.

\- Ils sont tous morts, formule Jack.

Je reste muette et il repart dans le dédale de couloir, toujours en me trainant par la main. Au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline et le stress me laissent, je m'épuise et commence alors à peiner dans mon avancé. Jack court, par surplus, et je n'arrive plus à suivre, trainant presque des pieds. Il semble s'en rendre compte car il s'immobilise et me soulève en passant une main sous mes cuisses et l'autre dans mon dos. Déjà, passer mes bras autour de lui m'épuise et je laisse ma tête retomber lourdement sur son épaule, fatiguée. Il ne court plus mais marche rapidement et au bout de quelques minutes, nous sortons enfin de la base. Même dehors, il a quelques peu neigé, et Jack avance encore un peu avant de rejoindre les autres qui semblent éloignés. Je ne vois rien, ayant préféré fermer les yeux par éreintement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit la voix de Mérida.

\- J'ai été téléporté dans leur réfectoire sans savoir comment, explique Jack. J'ai cherché à retrouver Elsa et quelques minutes plus tard, une tempête s'élevait dans la base. Je l'ai trouvée et je pense qu'elle est lessivée, elle a tout donné et a encore une fois détruit une base toute seule.

Je sens une main frêle se poser dans mon dos, sûrement ma meilleure amie, et geins faiblement pour signaler mon éveil.

\- Ouh, elle est claquée, déclare Harold.

J'aime quand on parle de moi comme si j'étais pas là. Vraiment.

Jack dépose un baiser sur ma tempe et se remet à marcher en suivant les autres vers ce que je suppose être les véhicules. Ma fatigue ne fait qu'accroitre et je suis exténuée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Jack s'assoit ensuite dans ce que je suppose être la voiture et m'allonge sur la banquette arrière, ma tête sur ses genoux. Je me surpasse, faisant un effort démesuré, et entre-ouvre les yeux pour le voir la tête appuyée contre la vitre, le regard flottant vers l'extérieur, mais ses mains chipotent dans mes cheveux. Il baisse les yeux vers moi et me sourit faiblement avant que je ne referme les paupières, m'abandonnant aux bras de Morphée.

Je m'éveille doucement, seule dans mon lit, avant de me repasser les derniers évènements en tête. Je me redresse très lentement et observe la chambre, ne sachant trop pourquoi, avant de m'extirper des draps en m'étirant. Je remarque alors que je suis en chemise de nuit et ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qui m'a changé de vêtements.

Je me lève et pars pour le salon en le cherchant du regard, mais il n'est pas là, de même qu'Astrid et Eugène. Les autres sont tous présents et me regardent arriver sans trop d'intérêt, habitués à ce genre de scène.

\- Où est... ? commencé-je.

\- Ils sont allés faire le ravitaillement, me devance Harold.

Je hoche la tête, déçue, et pars vers la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Effectivement, il était temps qu'ils aillent reprendre de quoi nous nourrir : il ne reste plus que deux tranches de pains et un fond de bouteille de lait. Youhou, le festin !

Quand on parle de "ravitaillement", c'est en quelques sortes aller faire les courses. Avant, nous achetions, mais depuis que nous avons été dit dangereux terroristes, nous nous rendons une fois par mois dans les réservent pour voler un peu de tout. Il le faut bien, même si cela nous déplait. Après tout, la population doit être sauvée et pour cela, il faut que nous soyons en vie et pour vivre, nous devons nous alimenter alors pour nous alimenter, nous n'avons d'autre solution que celle-ci.

Je décide que je mangerais lors de leur retour et pars donc me préparer. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur Jack qui brandit un paquet de je ne sais quoi en dansant. Il est suivit d'Eugène qui se joint à lui dans sa célébration, semblant aux anges. Ils entament une danse que je pense être vaudou et Jack finit à genoux dans le salon, Eugène tournant autour en le vénérant. Nous les fixons tous avec des regards déconcertés et Jack plonge ses prunelles vers les cieux avec un air divin, tout ça avant de déclarer :

\- On a trouvé du chocolat.

QUOI ? DU CHOCOLAT ? Les autres sautent de joie mais je fixe Anna, qui me renvoie un regard de défi. Ça va partir en sucette...

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, dit-elle.

\- Pas si j'arrive avant toi !

Je me tourne vers Jack et me jette sur lui en même temps que ma soeur. L'argenté ouvre de gros yeux et tandis que nous le renversons, nous battant pour récupérer cette boite de chocolat. Anna me tire par le pied et je m'accroche au pantalon de Jack, qui tient la boite relevée au-dessus de sa tête. J'agite mes pieds et réussis à faire lâcher prise à Anna, me permettant ainsi de remonter sur mon petit copain qui tient toujours la boite hors de ma portée. Il essaie de reculer mais je grimpe sur lui et me pose en califourchon, cherchant à atteindre la boite.

Soudain, je sens que l'on me tire par les cheveux et tombe sur la droite pour découvrir Anna se jetant vers Jack. Je la tire par la cheville et elle s'effondre sur lui, qui tend le paquet de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper. Je ramène ma cadette vers l'arrière et elle fait le rouleau sur moi, tournant de façon à m'écraser tout le corps. Je donne un coup de genou au moment propice et m'extirpe tant bien que mal de son emprise. Je finis par me jeter à nouveau sur Jack, nous faisant rouler sur le côté, et il pousse un cri apeuré tandis que je grogne de rage.

Il réussit à me placer sous lui mais je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille en m'accrochant à lui de la façon des paresseux. Il relâche les bras et je sens un gros choc dans le dos quand celui-ci entre en contact avec le sol, décrochant mes bras de sa nuque. Cependant, mes jambes restent accrochées et je fais un abdos de sorte à lui donner un coup de boule. Alors qu'il est légèrement sonné, je me saisis du paquet de chocolat, me défait de lui et roule sur le côté. À peine sortie qu'Anna s'élance vers moi, mais je lève la jambe à temps et elle la reçoit dans le ventre. Sans plus perdre de temps, je me relève et regarde les autres autour de moi, qui me fixent avec des air ahuris.

Jack est allongé sur le côté, se tenant le front en me regardant avec déconcertion ; Anna est debout, les mains sur le ventre en me lançant un regard meurtrier et les autres sont regroupés de l'autre côté, atterrés. Finalement, je déballe la boite et coupe un carré, que j'enfourne dans ma bouche en leur lançant un regard menaçant.

\- Qc'est on ohohat, déclaré-je, les papilles salivant de la saveur de ma douceur. _( C'est mon chocolat )_

Raiponce en lâche sa pince avec laquelle elle voulait rassembler ses cheveux tandis que Jack se relève difficilement. Tous restent ébahis hors mis ma soeur et mon copain, qui m'assassinent du regard.

\- Il y avait encore quatre caisse dans le coffre ! s'indigne Jack.

Aussitôt, Anna relève la tête vers lui, en alerte, et se précipite vers l'extérieur. Astrid entre à ce moment là avec deux sacs de course et nous observe avec innocence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle.

Mes yeux la menace à son tour et j'entends Josh expliquer derrière moi, le choc retentissant dans sa voix :

\- Il a ramené du chocolat. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé...


	58. Chapter 58 : Voiture Vs Copine

Nous arrivons maintenant à Dallas. La ville est superbe, une des rares encore belles malgré la guerre. El Paso a été libérée il y a peu et nous sommes donc parti directement pour Dallas. Aujourd'hui, nous arrivons et déjà, un problème survient : les entrées de la ville sont occupées par des barrages de police. C'est pas vrai, ça ! On est même pas encore arrivés en ville qu'on doit déjà combattre ! Y'en a ras l'cul !

Josh étant sur sa moto, je l'entends à travers mon oreillette.

\- _Les gars, on va avoir un problème._

\- Nan, tu crois ? ironise Jack, bougon du fait que je conduise sa voiture.

Oui, je l'ai supplié et il a fini par accepter. J'avais tellement envie de la conduire ! Et elle est superbe !

\- _Je propose qu'on s'arrête et qu'on les prenne par surprise,_ dit Josh _, genre on sort tranquilles et..._

 _\- On va se faire descendre,_ le coupe Harold.

\- Perso, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, avoué-je.

Un silence prend place et Jack m'interroge du regard. Je le lui renvoie avant de me reconcentrer sur la route avec un sourire narquois involontaire.

\- Jack, ferme les yeux, ça va pas te plaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu... ?

\- C'est parti, le coupé-je.

J'appuie sur l'accélérateur d'un coup sec et la voiture double de vitesse. Jack crie, voire pleure, et se cache finalement les yeux en voyant que je suis imperturbable. En quelques secondes, nous sommes au barrage et je défonce les barrières grâce à la voiture. Je continue sur ma lancée tandis que des bruits de sirènes de police retentissent derrière nous. Jack retire les mains de ses yeux et tourne la tête vers moi en paniquant.

\- ELSA ! MA BAGNOLE ! PUTAIN, JE VAIS TE BUTER S'IL Y A UNE GRIFFE DESSUS !

\- J'en doute fort, déclaré-je sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- REGARDE UN PEU OÙ TU V... s'emporte-t-il en tournant la tête vers le pare-brise avant de blanchir encore plus que sa colère ne le permet. C'EST QUOI CETTE FISSURE ? JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER !

Je ne me préoccupe plus de ses menaces et me reconcentre sur notre avancé car les bloody scar sont maintenant à notre poursuite.

\- JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES OS ET M'EN SERVIR COMME COUVERTS POUR BOUFFER TA CHAIR ! me menace Jack.

\- Bon appétit, dis-je en tournant un virage menant à un pont.

\- ARRÊTE-TOI OU JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE BROYER DE LA TÊTE AUX PIEDS POUR TE SERVIR EN PÂTÉ POUR CHAT !

\- C'est mignon, les chats, fais-je remarquer en dépassant une voiture par la droite, qui klaxonne pour me signaler mon erreur.

\- JE VAIS ME SERVIR DE TES ONGLES POUR RÉPARER CE PARE-BRISE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! pleure-t-il.

\- N'oublie pas le vernis, lui rappelé-je en zigzagant entre deux camions.

\- Ma voiture... ! sanglote-t-il en caressant l'air bag sous son carreau.

Je me reconcentre sur mon avancé et vois une ouverture sur la droite, à la fin du pont. J'accélère juste avant qu'un 4x4 ne me bloque le passage et ralentis quelques peu dans le virage, mais je sors du pont de justesse. Je trace en esquivant les voitures et Jack, qui ne dit plus rien, en état de choc, fixe la route d'un air penaud.

\- Jack, l'amour de ma vie que j'aime plus que tout ? essayé-je.

Il grommelle pour me confirmer qu'il a compris que je parlais de lui. C'est lui le fâché alors que c'est moi qui me suis presque faite cracher dessus.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

De nouveau, un grommellement presque inaudible. Je tente le tout pour le tout.

\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas de nous débarrasser des cons qui nous collent au cul, mon chou ?

Cette fois-ci, il n'ajoute rien et se redresse en ouvrant sa fenêtre. Il sort le haut du corps et je le vois prendre une grenade dans son pantalon avant de la dégoupiller et de la jeter derrière nous. Quelques secondes plus tard, un immense crissement de pneu suivi d'un bruit sourd de crash ainsi que d'une explosion. Jack retourne à l'intérieur de la Lamborghini avec cette même expression d'indifférence et se penche vers l'arrière de la voiture en fouillant dans les poches des sièges. Il en ressort trois grenades et une minute plus tard, toutes ont explosé sur la route, entrainant avec elles les voitures des bloody scar.

\- _Les gars, qui est où ?_ demande la voix de Kristof dans nos appareils.

\- _Raiponce et moi, on est dans le centre ville avec Josh, Astrid, Harold et Mérida,_ répond Eugène. _Les autres ?_

\- _De l'autre côté du pont,_ nous renseigne Anna. _Jack, Elsa ? Vous êtes toujours vivants ?_

\- Moi, oui, confirmé-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à Jack qui réconforte sa voiture, mais je pense que Jack va se suicider. Il y a un éclat dans le pare-brise.

Eugène rit et demande, dans ses accents d'hilarité :

 _\- Comment il le prend ?_

Je regarde à nouveau Jack.

\- Il se tape la tête contre l'air bag, répondis-je.

\- _Il le vit mieux que ce que j'aurais pensé,_ avoue Josh.

Je souris avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à mon mec.

\- Ah, maintenant, il se tire les cheveux en plus et je pense qu'il se pince parce qu'il veut se réveiller.

J'entends les rires des autres et Jack grogne.

\- Je vous entends, vous savez, nous informe-t-il.

 _\- On sait,_ assure Mérida, _d'ailleurs, on compatie._

Je peux les entendre pouffer dans leur appareils. Et Jack repart dans ses sanglots. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse aimer cette caisse à ce point ! Il continue de se frapper la tête et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher, sûre que ça lui passera. Après tout, il le doit bien ! Je devrais être à sa place ! Il n'a pas arrêté de m'engueuler.

\- _On se rejoint où ?_ demande Harold.

 _\- Je propose sur la place,_ dit Raiponce _, celle des jets d'eau._

\- Bien reçu, confirmé-je. On y va.

Les autres suivent dans leur accord et je prends la direction du centre. Nous arrivons aux jets d'eau rapidement et je sors de la voiture en première en faisant le tour. J'attends que Jack sorte mais rien. Lasse, je vais près de sa portière et l'ouvre pour découvrir Jack continuant de se taper la tête contre l'air bag.

\- Je veux mourir, déclare-t-il.

BOUM ! Un coup de tête.

\- Je veux mourir, répète-t-il.

BOUM ! Un autre coup de tête.

\- Je veux mourir, insiste-t-il.

BOUM ! Encore un.

\- Je veux mourir, geint-il.

BOUM ! Derechef, sa tête souffre.

\- Je veux mourir... ! pleure-t-il.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! Je vous laisse deviner.

Je soupire et le maintiens droit par les épaules avant de détacher sa ceinture et de le hisser hors de la voiture. C'est comme transporter un cadavre. Il ne fait rien. Finalement, je le maintiens sur pieds et le prends par la main avant de le trainer vers le centre de la place. Il est aussi vivace qu'un zombie, et c'est peu dire !

Lorsque nous arrivons près des jets d'eau, les autres sont déjà là et fixent Jack avec pitié et amusement. La pauvre a l'air abattu. Il exagère ! Non ? Apparemment pas car Eugène vient l'enlacer et ils fondent en larmes tout les deux. Pour une voiture ? Une voi-ture ! C'est pas la mort, quand même !

\- Je compatie, mon gars, dit Kristof avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

\- Mon bébé... murmure Jack d'une voix étouffée.

\- Oui ? je demande.

\- Pas toi ! Ma Lamborghini !

Je reste incrédule face à cet aveux. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme ça fait plaisir. Qui la lui offerte, au juste ? Ben moi ! Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, Jack ! Évidemment, je garde le silence mais croise les bras sur ma poitrine et le fusille du regard avant de me tourner vers les autres, bougonne.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ?

\- On répare mon grand amour ! s'exclame Jack.

Je hausse les sourcils, surprise et même vexée. Anna pince les lèvres en faisant la navette entre nous et les autres attendent ma réaction. Je ne vais rien dire, je ne tiens pas à l'offenser ! Faudrait pas fâcher bébé Jack ! Déjà qu'il choisit sa voiture plutôt que sa copine, c'est qu'il est maltraité le pauvre chou ! _Vraiment pitoyable..._

\- Ok, acquiesçai-je sèchement, allez réparer le _seul_ et _unique_ amour de Jack. Moi, je pars chercher un logement.

Tous sont surpris de ma réaction sauf Jack, qui garde son humeur maussade en ignorant mon sarcasme.

\- Allez-y ! j'ordonne.

Jack n'a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois qu'il accourt vers son bébé tandis que les autres hésitent. Je leur lance un regard assassin leur signifiant clairement qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à désobéir et tous vont vers Jack en montant dans leur véhicule respectif, me laissant une moto. Je rumine contre Jack tandis que je l'enfourche.

Il n'était pas sérieux, si ? Si, bien sûr ! Il accorde plus d'importance à sa foutue bagnole qu'à moi ! La preuve : il ne m'aurait en temps normal jamais laissé seule dans une si vaste ville. Je le déteste. Il m'énerve trop. POUR UNE FISSURE SUR SON PARE BRISE À LA CON ! UNE FISSURE ! ET ENCORE, ELLE FAISAIT PAS PLUS DE CINQ CENTIMÈTRES ! CINQ !

La neige commence à tomber tandis que mon sentiment change. Ce n'est plus la colère mais la tristesse qui m'habite. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait ainsi. Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir fait cette éclat, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et puis, c'était pour nous sauver ! Les autres ont eu l'occasion d'arriver sur la place sans les bloody scar à leur trousse et nous avons fini par leur échapper. Je pense qu'il exagère. Mais par dessus tout, je reste blessée. Blessée de son geste. Blessée qu'il ait implicitement dit préférer une voiture à moi.

Je finis par trouver un vieil appartement abandonné, à la lisière de la ville. Toute cette zone semble abandonnée et je donne les informations à Anna par messages pour s'y rendre. En temps normal, je l'aurais fait à Jack, mais là, je lui fais la gueule. Clairement.

Anna me répond que c'est ok puis s'enquit.

 **Tu lui en veux, non ?**

Je regarde fixement le message avant de répondre.

 **Oui, bien sûr que je lui en veux.**

J'ai mis un point pour souligner ça. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas si facilement, cette fois ci.

 **Et lui ? Il m'en veut ?** j'envoie.

 **Je sais pas, il est avec les gars en train de discuter avec un garagiste.**

 **Ok**

Sur ce mot, je verrouille mon GSM et me pose sur un vieux canapé de l'appartement en attendant. J'essuie une larme furtive mais me reprends vite. Pourquoi pleurerais-je ? Je refuse d'être faible.

Je me relève et me mets au travail, vérifiant l'état de l'appartement, qui semble correct. Il y a deux chambres en trop, ce qui m'arrange grandement. J'ai déjà un petit plan en tête pour faire regretter à Jack ses paroles.

Les autres arrivent en début d'après-midi et je trouve un Jack tout sourire, remis de ses émotions. Sérieusement ? Ils me saluent tous et je ne dis rien, attendant de voir comment il réagira.

\- Salut, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Il s'apprête à m'embrasser la joue mais je me lève, les bras croisés, et me dirige vers une chambre dont je claque violemment la porte. _Phase numéro une entamée._

Moins d'une minute plus tard, on frappe à la porte.

\- C'est qui ? je demande.

\- Jack, répond-il.

Je ne réponds rien et la porte s'ouvre. _Il va prendre cher._

\- Je t'ai pas autorisé à entrer, je lui rappelle.

Il est surpris mais s'avance quand même dans la chambre.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Oui.

\- À quel point ?

\- Beaucoup.

Il laisse un silence avant de reprendre.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Et j'ai fait quoi ? je demande.

\- Pourquoi t'as massacré ma voiture ?

Je ne dois pas crier. Je dois rester calme. Je dois, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le fais.

\- Jack ! C'était un éclat ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai juste chercher à nous sortir de là !

\- Mais tu as...

\- J'AI QUOI ? je le coupe. J'AI SAUVÉ LES AUTRES ? J'AI DÉMOLI LE BARRAGE ? JE NOUS AI SORTI DE LA MERDE ? HEIN ? J'AI FAIT QUOI ?

Il reste silencieux, figé, et je décide de l'enfoncer pour lui faire payer ses dires.

\- ET TOI ? T'AS FAIT QUOI ? TU M'AS CRIÉ DESSUS, TU AS PLEURÉ, TU AS JOUÉ LE MARTYR, TU M'AS FAIT CLAIREMENT COMPRENDRE QUE TU PRÉFÉRAIS CETTE BAGNOLE À MOI ET TOUT ÇA POUR QUOI ? HEIN ?

Il entrouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Je réponds pour lui à ma propre interrogation.

\- POUR UNE FISSURE ! UNE PUTAIN DE FISSURE À LA CON !

Il ne trouve rien à dire. J'ai raison, il a tord, nous le savons tous les deux. Finalement, après un très long et lourd silence, je prends les choses en mains et ordonne froidement :

\- Sors.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Je passe la nuit ici, il y a deux autre chambre. Sors.

Son visage se décompose et il reste là quelques instants avant de baisser la tête en la hochant lentement et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je suis trop en colère pour lui parler. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui pour un certain temps. Il me faut peut-être juste un peu de repos. Aucune idée, mais je ne veux plus le voir pour aujourd'hui.

Je tire le verrou de ma chambre et me pose sur le lit pour laisser les larmes couler silencieusement sur mes joues. Ces dernières s'écrasent sur le coussin et comme toujours lorsqu'elles viennent d'une émotion négative, elles créent des forment florales de givre sur le lieu où elles disparaissent.

Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, peut-être l'éternité, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Qui est-ce ? je demande en m'efforçant de contrôler ma voix.

\- Raiponce, Mérida, Anna et Astrid, répondent les filles.

Je me lève et vais leur ouvrir. Elles me regardent toutes avec des expressions de profondes pitié. Je les fais entrer et elles se retournent vers moi, Mérida me demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? je l'interroge, histoire de combler les trous.

\- Ben on a entendu comment il t'a gueulé dessus dans la voiture, commence Raiponce, on est parties quand il a parlé de son grand amour. Il est sorti de ta chambre il y a 3h et s'est enfermé dans une autre. On s'inquiète tous pour vous, il neige beaucoup, dehors.

\- Est-ce que vous avez cassé ? me questionne Astrid.

Je la regarde et fais signe de dénégation de la tête en essuyant mes larmes. Anna est la première à venir vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras et je me laisse porter dans cette étreinte.

\- Explique nous, murmure-t-elle doucement.

\- Je suis furieuse de la manière dont il m'a parlé et tout ça alors que j'essayais de nous sortir de là. Je lui ai exposé la situation et... pas très délicatement. Je l'ai engueulé et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas rester avec lui ce soir. Je l'ai fait sortir et voilà.

Astrid s'approche de moi et me frotte affectueusement le dos.

\- Il aurait jamais dû te gueuler ainsi dessus pour son éclat à la con, dit Raiponce.

\- En plus que c'est réparé, ça, ajoute Mérida. T'as bien fait de l'engueuler un peu, il a vraiment pas les idées en place.

\- Sa voiture contre sa copine, résume Astrid. C'est clair qu'il va devoir faire fort pour rattraper ça.

Je leur souris un peu. Ça fait du bien s'être soutenue. Un câlin collectif s'ensuit et je demande :

\- Il n'a rien dit ?

Elles se séparent de moi et Astrid hoche négativement la tête.

\- Il est sorti de ta chambre et est directement allé dans une autre. Les gars sont allés lui demander sa version des faits.

Je pense qu'en ce moment, il doit être très mal. Tant mieux, c'est de sa faute.  
Mais le plus blessant dans toute cette histoire... c'est qu'il ne m'a même pas dit une seule fois "pardon".


	59. Chapter 59 : Excuses

Idiot.

Jack n'est qu'un idiot.

Nous ne nous sommes plus reparlé depuis hier et j'attends dans ma chambre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser. Il le sait.

Pourquoi ne vient-il pas, alors ?

Parce que c'est un idiot. C'est la seule réponse que j'ai trouvé.

Jack n'est qu'un idiot.

Quelle heure est-il ? 23h. Cela fait plus de 24h que je ne l'ai pas vu, n'ai pas eu le moindre contact avec lui. Il me manque.

Mais il doit s'excuser. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Il n'avait pas à me traiter de la sorte.

Je mijote donc ici depuis hier. Je ne suis pas sortie, même pas pour manger, car cette dispute m'a coupé tout appétit. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre sur Harold et Flynn. Ils me trouvent étendue sur mon lit et je ne fais que relever la tête pour savoir que c'est eux.

\- Oui ? je demande, sûre qu'ils ne sont pas là pour rien.

\- On est venus te nourrir, déclare Harold.

Aussitôt, je me lève du lit et essaie de fuir, mais Eugène m'attrape par la taille tandis que je me débats.

Ils sont venus plusieurs fois essayer de me convaincre de manger, mais j'ai à chaque fois décliné. Tout à l'heure, Anna et Astrid sont venues avec un bandage mais ne sont pas parvenues à m'attraper. J'y ai alors échappé. Cependant, face à Eugène et Harold, je reste impuissante.

Eugène me fait une clé de bras et j'essaie tant bien que mal de me dégager, mais il me maintient en cette position. Ça le fait même beaucoup rire ! _Hahahaha... ! Crétin._

Harold montre une assiette de pâte et je ferme la bouche, décidée à ne pas céder. _Ce serait trop lâche. Résiste à l'appel de la sauce au fromage._

Il approche la fourchette de ma bouche mais je pince les lèvres en tournant la tête.

\- Tu veux pas, hein ? demande-t-il.

\- No... commencé-je, et il me fourre une bouchée de cinq pâtes dans la bouche.

J'essaie alors de les recracher, mais il pose sa main juste à temps et tient mes lèvres collées, m'obligeant à garder les pâtes en bouche.

Je mâche donc mais garde tout dans ma bouche. Harold, pensant que j'ai avalé, retire ses doigts de mes lèvres avec un grand sourire.

\- Et ben voilà ! s'égaille-t-il. C'était pas si compliqué, tout compte...

Je crache alors la mixture sur lui. Il reçoit tout sur le pantalon et ouvre de gros yeux tandis qu'Eugène peine à contenir son hilarité.

\- Fait, terminé-je pour lui avec un sourire vainqueur.

Il échange un regard avec Eugène et hoche la tête. Ça sent mauvais pour moi.

Il prend alors la fourchette et racle la bouillie sur son pantalon tandis que j'ouvre de gros yeux. Il sourit, approche la fourchette et étale le prémâché de pâtes sur mon visage. Je hurle de dégout et il en profite pour me remettre les pâtes en bouche. Il repose sa main dessus et je le fusille du regard.

\- Tout ce que tu recracheras ira sur ton joli petit visage d'ange, déclare-t-il.

Je n'ai d'autre choix que de manger. Ainsi, Eugène me maintient immobile, Harold essaie de me nourrir et je proteste. Pour me faire ouvrir la bouche, il change constamment de technique : chatouilles, insultes pour que j'ouvre la bouche quand je les lui retourne, il me raconte même des trucs de mecs sur le sexe assez répugnants pour que lorsque je pousse un geignement de dégout, il enfourne encore ses salopes de pâtes dans ma bouche.

Lorsqu'il ne reste que de la sauce dans l'assiette, il échange un regard entendu avec Eugène, cet horrible sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, et il me la met sur le visage, encore. Je crie derechef et ils rient aux éclats avant qu'Eugène ne me lâche et qu'Harold ne dépose l'assiette sur une étagère.

\- C'est bien, me félicite Harold.

\- T'as vu cette grande fille ? lui demande Eugène. Elle a finit toute son assiette !

Je les foudroie du regard et ils repartent à rire. Eugène m'ébouriffe les cheveux en un geste affectueux... De l'affection, oui... SAUF QUE C'EST PLUS RÉCIPROQUE MAINTENANT !

\- Fais pas cette tête, Els' ! Jack a eu pire !

\- Sérieux ? je grogne.

\- Non, fait Harold en explosant de rire. Mais on a quand même dû l'attacher à un meuble.

Je soupire.

\- Pas ça. Il ne veut plus manger non plus ?

Ils échangent des regards penauds et se tournent derechef vers moi.

\- Non... confirme Eugène. Hier, il était super mal.

\- Il s'en veut de t'avoir mal parlé, ajouta Harold. Il nous l'a dit.

\- Pas à moi.

\- On sait. Mais tu devrais lui pardonner, dit Eugène.

\- Il ne me l'a pas demandé.

Ils restent silencieux. J'ai encore raison.

\- Tu veux qu'on lui dise ?

\- Non. Je veux qu'il se décide de lui même.

Ils hochent la tête. Je pense qu'ils sont d'accord avec moi. _Il y a de quoi._

\- On va te laisser, dit Eugène.

\- Bonne chance, lance Harold.

Ils partent tous les deux et je me rends dans la salle de bain pour me décrasser de la bouillie de pâte sur mon visage. Je décide de prendre ma douche, l'heure étant plutôt tardive, et sors avec une simple serviette autour de moi. Lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre, je découvre Jack, assis sur le lit. Il lève les yeux vers moi à mon entrée et je vois qu'il est à la limite de pleurer. La seule chose qu'il dit est celle que j'attends depuis le début.

\- Elsa, je suis désolé.

Je reste là, sur le seuil de la porte, à le fixer sans savoir quoi dire. Il se lève et vient vers moi en s'expliquant.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis con. Je sais que j'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Je m'en veux beaucoup tu sais, parce que je n'en suis pas sûr. Par pitié, ne me déteste pas, je suis vraiment désolé mais je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus. Pardonne-moi.

Il est maintenant presque collé à moi et prend mon visage dans ses mains.

\- Pardonne moi, mon amour, répéta-t-il.

Il ne m'embrasse pas et je me doute qu'il n'est pas sûr que j'accepte son baiser. Je retrouve enfin mes mots et réponds simplement :

\- Tu es pardonné.

Il semble soulagé et s'approche pour m'embrasser doucement. Je lui rends tendrement son baiser et lorsque nous séparons nos lèvres, il me prend contre lui.

Je ne l'enlace pas, devant garder ma serviette, mais je me colle plus à lui. Au bout d'un moment de quiétude, il me relâche en me détaillant du regard.

\- Une douche à cette heure ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Va dire ça à Eugène et Harold, je grommelle.

Il m'interroge du regard et j'entreprends de lui expliquer comment ils m'ont nourrie contre mon gré.

\- Je leur suis reconnaissant, déclare-t-il à la fin de mon récit.

\- Quoi ? je m'indigne. De quoi, au juste ?

\- C'est de ma faute si tu ne mangeais pas, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal.

\- Jack... soupiré-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule, assise à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, dit-il en me prenant par la taille pour me poser sur ses jambes avant de capturer mes lèvres en l'emprise des siennes.

Je n'hésite cependant pas à l'embrasser avec passion. Il pose ses doigts dans le noeud de la serviette et le défait d'une simple pression. Je pose alors les mains sur la serviette pour la maintenir contre moi.

\- Non, Jack, je murmure. Pas maintenant.

Il ne parait pas vexé ni déçu, ce qui me rassure. Il se contente de m'embrasser la joue.

\- Ok, j'attendrai, dit-il tendrement.

J'en suis soulagée. Je ne me sens pas prête tout de suite et encore moins à la suite d'une dispute. Je suis heureuse qu'il respecte ainsi mon choix d'attendre. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses.

Finalement, je mets mon pyjama et retourne dans le lit avec lui, me mettant dans ma position fétiche : un bras autour de son torse jusqu'à son autre épaule et une jambe passée sur les siennes ainsi qu'une partie de mon corps appuyé sur le sien, le tout en un geste possessif.

Car Jack est à moi. Il l'est depuis longtemps et le restera toujours.

C'est _mon_ amour.

Nous sommes tous là, à attendre, et je commence à m'ennuyer. Il était prévu qu'un convoi d'armes arrive à la périphérie de la ville, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient du retard. Cependant, il y a quelque chose de louche. Nous sommes là depuis trop longtemps à mon goût. À celui d'Astrid aussi, apparemment, car elle sort de sa cachette et se place au centre de la rue, sûre qu'il n'y a rien.

\- On y va ! lança-t-elle.

Ou pas. Tous sortent mais je reste, ne pouvant plus les retenir. C'est alors qu'un coup de fusil retentit et qu'une balle vient se loger dans le ventre de Mérida. Harold hurle et se précipite vers elle tandis que les autres sont en alerte. Les bloody scar sortent de partout et je pense qu'ils sont beaucoup trop pour notre groupe. Astrid fait lever un vent puissant mais reçoit une fléchette dans l'épaule avant de s'évanouir. Josh sort alors son briquet et en développe je boule de feu, qu'il lance sur une partie du groupe. Tous se font cramer mais il reçoit une fléchette à son tour et s'effondre au sol.

C'est si simple que ça en devient compliqué.

Ils tirent sur l'un des nôtres et se montrent afin de démasquer les plus forts d'entre nous pour mieux les neutraliser avant de tous nous avoir.

J'observe, horrifiée, Jack se prendre une fléchette dans le dos lorsqu'il essaie de geler le sol pour les faire tomber.

Que puis-je faire ?

Les autres se mettent alors à tirer dans le tas et finissent bien vite neutralisés a leur tour.

Je ne peux qu'opérer en toute discrétion.

Je fais doucement baisser la température et bientôt, il se met à neiger. Les bloody scar observent avec des airs horrifiés avant que l'un d'entre eux ne s'écrie :

\- IL MANQUE LA MENEUSE ! TROUVEZ LA !

Je crée doucement de la glace vers cet homme et emprisonne ses pieds dedans. Il s'affole et c'est alors que je sens que l'on me tapote le dos. Je me retourne pour voir un bloody scar et n'aie pas le temps de réagir qu'il le plante une fléchette dans le bras.

C'est alors que tout devient flou. Je me sens engourdie et fatiguée avant de tomber au sol. Je suis cependant éveillée tandis que l'homme me traîne au centre de la ruelle.

\- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé, lance-t-il fièrement.

Très rapidement, je me sens reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Mes membres engourdis redeviennent normaux et mon énergie monte en puissance. Je reste cependant immobile, attendant le bon moment, quand celui-ci se présente.

\- Hey ! Vous là ! appelle une voix de femme.

Allongée sur le côté, je peux voir qui elle est. Elle porte une tenue assez légère, un short noir et un chandail court noir. Elle est chaussée des bottes lacées noir elles aussi et tout son maquillage est centré sur celle couleur. Ses cheveux sont cependant violet et elle avance avec grâce et style, de toute la finesse de son corps pâle.

\- Faut pas chercher l'ATOD, dit-elle. Ce sont eux qui vont vous trouver.

Je souris et me saisis brusquement des chevilles de mes agresseurs. Je les gèle de la sorte avant de me relever pour découvrir que la fille lance un couteau droit sur moi en me criant de me baisser. Je m'exécute et entends le couteau se planter quelque part derrière moi, mais je suis occupée à me relever et me crée un dôme de glace.

C'est alors que je le fais exploser de tous les côtés pour que les cristaux de glace à se loger dans les corps de mes ennemis. J'ai pris évidemment soin d'éviter mes alliés. Des bloody scar sortent de derrière des décombres et me visent tous avec leur fusil. Je n'ai pas le temps de me créer un bouclier. Il est trop tard.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne rien voir de ma mort, mais rien. Je ne sens rien. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir un champ de force retenant les balles. Je cherche du regard qui est mon sauveur et découvre qu'il s'agit de la gothique. Elle porte un sourire d'aisance et tient ses mains écartées vers l'avant, vers moi. Elle croise mon regard et son sourire s'élargit avant qu'elle n'écarte encore plus les mains, ce qui pousse les champs de force à s'écarter pour renvoyer les balles vers leur origine. Les bloody scar manquant de réflex se les prennent dans le torse et s'effondrent dans les mêmes temps. Impressionnant. Je reste ébahie devant ce spectacle.

\- Waw... j'entends murmurer.

Je me retourne vers ma famille pour voir que Raiponce retire ses cheveux du ventre de Mérida en fixant elle aussi avec ahurissement les champs de force de la gothique. En fait, tous sont atterrés - Astrid, Josh et Jack étant maintenant réveillés. Jack me rejoint et m'enlace d'un geste protecteur tandis que nous observons le combat se dérouler entre la fille et une trentaine de bloody scar. Nous sommes maintenant coincés dans notre bulle de champ de force, ébahis du spectacle qui s'offre sous nos yeux.

Les bloody scar sortent de leurs cachettes et visent tous la fille, qui ferme les yeux. Une bulle jaune, comme ses champs de force, se crée autour d'elle et bloque les balles. Certaines restent bloquées, d'autres se désintègrent. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, son champ de force disparaît mais son sourire apparaît et les balles retombent au sol. Elle envoie un champ de force sur un groupe de six ou sept bloody scar, qui sont traversés par le champ de force. Certains se prennent simplement un immense coup qui leur est surement fatal, d'autres se voient traversés par le champ de force, désintégrés. Seul un résidu de poussière passe la frontière jaune, et il s'envole avant de ne plus exister, comme des cendres lors d'un feu de camp. Comme si l'homme n'avait jamais vécu.

Elle renvoie un champ de force sur un autre groupe un peu plus nombreux et le même phénomène survient. Ainsi, elle élimine un troisième groupe et nous voyons un dernier groupe fuir de l'autre côté. Soudain, une lumière au dessus d'eux vacille et la fille se retourne pour leur envoyer un champ de force à leur tour.

Puis c'est fini. Il n'y a plus personne hors mis nous et cette gothique. Le champ de force nous entourant retombe et le silence aussi. Tout le monde se fixe et je n'arrive plus à enlever les mains de Jack de ma taille, car il est figé. Il observe la fille avec ébahissement, comme nous autres, et je suis un peu pareil sauf que je garde ma liberté de mouvement. Je finis par décrocher ses mains musclées de ma taille et m'avance première vers la fille. J'essaie de ne pas paraître trop choquée lorsque je dis :

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvé.

Elle sourit.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je déteste ces idiots.

Je pouffe.

\- C'est le cas de nous tous.

J'entends les autres s'avancer derrière moi et Harold déclare :

\- Impressionnant comme pouvoir. J'aurais jamais cru que ça existait.

Elle rit avant d'expliquer un peu son origine.

\- À la base, c'est un pouvoir de protection. Il ne se déclenchait qu'en cas de besoin. Mais depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai appris à l'utiliser et je peux maintenant faire ce que je veux avec. En soit, je suis invincible car les balles ne me traversent pas, les couteaux non plus... Ma peau est comme mon bouclier.

Un bouclier. C'était un bouclier. Fascinant.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Elsa, me présenté-je. Voici Jack, mon mec. Si tu y touches, tu crèves. Ma soeur, Anna, et son copain, Kristof. Raiponce, ma cousine, Eugène, son mec. Mérida et Harold, des amis d'enfance, Astrid et Josh, ancien membre de L'ABS tout comme Jack et Kristof avant qu'elle ne soit explosée par ma faute mais on a fait du chemin, depuis.

Elle assimile toutes ces informations avant de me tendre la main en se présentant à son tour.

\- Marie-Angéline, rebelle depuis 5 mois.

Marie-Angéline... Oh... nous restons tous surpris de ce prénom... euh... peu adapté à la personne.

\- Putain, la pauvre... murmure Eugène.

\- Tes parents t'aimaient vraiment pour t'avoir appelé ainsi ? demande Harold.

Bande de cons... N'empêche que je suis d'accord. On appelle pas sa fille Marie-Angéline si on l'aime ! Il faut vraiment détester son gosse pour lui mettre une honte pareille !

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et elle continue.

\- Mais appelez moi Angel. Je préfère.

\- T'as pas plutôt envie de te faire appeler Marie-Petit-Jésus ? demanda Eugène avant d'éclater de rire aux côtés d'Harold.

Je peine à réprimer mon sourire car je me doute que ce ne doit pas être agréable. Cependant, ils sont tellement cons que je n'y parviens qu'à moitié. Bon sang, Marie-Petit-Jésus, ils n'avaient rien de plus drôle ? Intérieurement, je suis tordue de rire.

Jack, à côté de moi, se recule pour aller rire avec les autres, ne pouvant contenir son hilarité face à Marie-Petit-Jésus. Mon sourire s'affiche

Tout de même et ce surnom me tourne en tête, alors je me retourne bientôt vivement vers les trois autres idiots et explose de rire à leurs côtés. Bande d'idiots finis ! Marie-Petit-Jésus, c'est ridicule ! Elle a pas une tête de sainte !

\- Mon dieu, ris-je, sauvez moi de ces cons !

\- Mon Dieu ou Marie-Petit-Jésus ? demande Jack dans ses accents d'hilarité.

Je le frappe à la tête en me tenant le ventre avant de m'accouder à lui, peinant à tenir debout. Lui aussi car il s'effondre au sol et je tombe avec lui, riant aux éclats.

Finalement, nous nous calmons et j'essuie une larme de rire en aidant Jack à se relever. Je lâche tout de même quelques éclats avant de redevenir normale et de retourner près des autres et Angel. Oui, obligée de l'appeler comme ça sinon je repars à rire. Cette dernière discute avec Astrid de je ne sais quoi. Je me sens tout de que mal pour elle.

\- Angel, désolée, c'est juste qu'avec Eugène et Harold, ça devient dur de garder son sérieux. Je m'excuse.

Elle me reluque quelques instants, chose que je déteste, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Ok, va pour toi, mais soit ils s'excusent, soit tu m'aides pour une vengeance.

\- Dans l'hypothèse plus que probable où ils ne savent pas ce que sont des excuses, ce sera avec plaisir que je t'aiderais.

Elle sourit et je lui tends la main derechef. Elle s'en saisit et nous les secouons vivement pour signer notre accord.

 **Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Premierement, je tiens à m'excuser car encore une fois, j'ai oublié l'existence de ce site, écrivant sur wattpad x) Je m'escuse mille fois et encore !**

 **Ensuite, merci de vos reviews à celles et ceux qui en mettent, ça me fait plaisir 3 Sur ce, je tiens tout particulièrement à répondre à l'une d'elle.**

 **crossfan66 :**

 **Je sais, il y a énormément d'incohérence. D'ailleurs, on les enchaine. Je sais aussi que le personnage d'Elsa est très compliqué, et je peux comprendre que tu ne l'aimes pas, ça m'est déjà arrivé dans certains livres. Je suis au courant que quelqu'un de normal n'aurait normalement pas su tirer ainsi sur un chauffeur, mais au fond, ça aurait enlevé toute la classe du truc, non ? x) Ok, je sais, classe ou pas, c'est pas très cohérent, mais bon... Je trouvais ça vraiment cool et puis, ne pourrait-on pas envisager le fait que s'étant mise au lancé de couteau et au combat depuis ses 14 ans, Elsa ait développé un certain talent ? Aussi, j'avoue que ses réactions sont parfois et même souvent débile, et aussi, le fait qu'elle ne s'avoue pas ses sentiments, mais j'ai essayé un max de retenir le tout parce qu'en réalité, les chapitres sont divisés en 5 tomes ( pas terminés ) de 15 chapitres, et je voulais garder le final où elle comprend ses sentiments pour la toute fin du tome 2 x) Oui, pas très sympa mais drôle quand vous avez 500 abonnés qui attendent la suite et qui te gueulent dessus en assurant qu'elles vont te déchiqueter en petits morceaux. Bref, passons !**

 **Ensuite, je dois l'avouer : ils sont tous cons pour qu'Elsa soit intelligente x) Coup de pute mais ça passe quand même avec la plupart de gens ! ( ok, faut vraiment que j'arrête le foutage de gueule ) Mais en gros, je voulais vraiment faire passer Darwin pour un incompétent et soumis de mes deux :') Au début, il était censé être super cool et tout, une sorte de soutient pour Elsa, mais je me suis finalement rendue compte que je ne l'aimais pas et je l'ai fait connard dans les règles de l'art en commençant par l'incompétence. Je dois avouer qu'avec Jack et Kristof, c'est peut-être con de les avoir envoyé pour récupérer les résistants mais comme tu l'as vu, ils étaient aux réunions et tout donc ils n'avaient pas choisis des gens au hasard. En revanche, j'avoue que j'aurais dû penser à les faire vérifier les autres, c'est pas con...**

 **Justement, s'ils n'ont rien fait jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres, c'est parce que Darwin était un incompétent. Aussi, j'admets que ce n'est peut-être pas très discret, une résistance en plein air.**

 **Pour l'énervement de Gaunt où il tape du pied, ben j'ai pas mal pensé au moment dans** ** _Hunger Games_** **ou Katniss fait exploser les provisions et qu'elle dit en regardant Cato "Ainsi, il y a vraiment des gens qui tapent du pied quand ils sont énervés ?" ou un truc du genre. Ça m'a pas mal fait rire et j'ai voulu faire une référence que seule moi pouvait comprendre, mais une référence quand même ;-)**

 **En parlant de référence, je savais que Pénélope Dauclair et Gaunt n'étaient pas des noms connus de tous et c'est justement pour ça que je les ai mis, histoire de reconnaitre les Potterhead dans le tas ^^ J'en ai d'ailleurs trouvé pas mal ( encore une fois, sur wattpad )**

 **Il y a justement des hero dans les bloody scar, comme Jedusor, mais peu, car au fond, les hero, je les considère pour la plupart surdoué et donc, un surdoué n'est pas assez dérangé pour se joindre à un gouvernement oppressant. Et je sais, les pouvoirs ne sont pas si indispensables que ça, mais j'estime que c'est comme un lien entre eux et, étant LA fan de Jelsa par excellence, je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher. Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais ce n'est pas une sciences-fiction avec de la romance mais, de base, c'est une romance avec de la sciences-fiction. C'est quelque chose que je m'efforce parfois de rappeler.**

 **Pour finir, je sais qu'on n'en apprend pas tant que ça sur le personnage de Josh et j'aimerais bien changer ça à un moment ou un autre mais chaque fois, j'oublie, trop attirée par le Jelsa, j'en oublie le reste. Je m'en excuse et j'essaie parfois d'arranger ça avec d'autres personnages.**

 **Voila, c'était ma petite ( ok, on retire cet adjectif très mal placé ) réponse à ta review qui m'a au final fait assez plaisir car c'est super de recevoir des commentaires constructifs, histoire de m'améliorer. J'espère cependant que ma fiction ne te donne pas envie de t'arracher les globes oculaires à la petite cuillère pour les manger dans du lait à la place de tes céréales et je nourris l'espoir que la suite te plaira ! En tous cas, merci encore, je suis ravie de savoir tout ça, ça me permettra de m'améliorer par la suite ( sauf que là j'ai un truc genre 5 ou 6 chapitres déjà écris à poster donc les incohérences y seront certainement encore présentes ). Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais essayer de ne plus répéter les mêmes erreurs ( sauf le fait que les bloody scar sont débiles. J'aime quand ils meurent ).**

 **Aussi, pour ma défense : J'ai 13 ans !**

 **Je pense que ça pourrait expliquer le fait que je ne suis pas la plus normale ni parfaites des écrivaines de ce site ! ;-) J'espère néanmoins être assez passable pour mon jeune âge comparé à beaucoup de superbes auteurs de ce site !**

 **Voili voilou ! Je vais vous poster les derniers chapitres et je m'excuse mais les postes ne seront pas fréquent du tout car je sais que je vais encore oublier ce site jusqu'à un jour où je vais le voir dans ma barre de favoris et me dire "Oh, tiens ! Et si j'allais un peu dessus !" puis "Oh, mais c'est vrai, j'ai le chapitres truc, chose et machin à poster !" avant de voir les reviews et vues et de me dire "MERDE ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE DÉFONCÉE !" et là, je vais me rappeler que vous êtes quasi tous et toutes majeurs et que vous devez vous dire en ce moment "Putain elle a pas finit sa NDA là ?" en riant et qu'en fait ben je commence jamais mes phrase par "Oh !..." et encore moins mes pensées. Bref... je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... PUTA !**

 **Kiss 3 #UneJeuneAuteurComplètementDébileQuiEspèreAvoirDesReviewsEtQuiVousOrdonneDeRetirerCeSourireDeVotreVisageCarNonElleN'EstPasUneEspèceDePandaEnVoieDeDisparitionMaisBienUnArbricotEnchantéQuiFaitFaireDesPetsMagiquesQuiTuentToutLeMondeEnDevenantUnGénocideDeMasseEtQuiExtermineraTouteLaPlanèteTerreVoireLaLune**


	60. Chapter 60 : Dispute

Après un moment à parlementer, nous emmenons Angel au QG. Nous lui proposons de s'installer et elle accepte, alors nous la mettons dans une des deux chambres de trop. Dorénavant, nous ne pouvons plus accueillir qu'un seul rebelle. Évidemment, je refuse Jack à l'approcher quand il veut aller la voir pour discuter. Je ne comprends pas comment fait Anna pour accepter que Kristof y aille. Jack s'offusque, dans notre chambre.

\- Elsa ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de connaître notre nouvelle alliée ?

\- Laisse la s'installer, au moins !

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas pareil à Kris ?

Je ne trouve rien à dire. Il m'a coincé.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, soupire-t-il.

\- C'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance !

\- Non, tu es jalouse. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens me parler de confiance ? Et je ne suis pas jalouse !

Il rit jaune. _Attendez, c'est de l'ironie, ça ?_

\- Oui, et moi je suis David Beckham, dit-il sans cesser son petit ricanement.

Non, c'est même plus de l'ironie : c'est de l'arrogance. _Petit con !_

 _-_ Tu me parles pas comme ça, ok ? je m'énerve.

Il parait surpris.

\- Je suis qui, hein ? Ton chien ?

\- Non, mon mec, et je pense que le respect est censé exister aussi, dans un couple !

\- Alors d'où tu me donnes des ordres ?

\- Je te donne pas des ordres !

\- "Non, tu n'iras pas !", fait-il en m'imitant grossièrement. C'est quoi, hein ? Une invitation à danser ?

\- Non, une façon de te garder !

\- Ben oui, manque plus que la laisse !

\- T'as pas fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?

\- Je me fous pas de ta gueule, j'essaie de te comprendre !

\- Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis !

\- Parce que tu dis de la merde !

Ouh... là, je l'ai gros sur la patate. Il ne va pas s'en sortir avec de simples excuses, cette fois-ci !

Mon visage se décompose et il se rend peut-être compte qu'il a été trop loin car il se calme et la température remonte, mais je la fais inconsciemment rechuter.

\- Elsa, c'est pas ce que je voulais d...

\- Ok, le coupé-je sèchement en ignorant sa précédente phrase.

\- Mais non, Els'...

\- Ok, va la voir et dis lui bien de ma part que je te veux plus, qu'elle peut te prendre si elle veut.

\- Attends, tu romps ? fait-il, la panique se faisant ressentir dans sa voix.

\- À toi de me le dire !

\- Mais non, je t'aime et...

\- Si tu m'aimes, pars.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pars. Je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Il passe à la colère.

\- À demain, dans ce cas, dit-il froidement.

Il se dirige ensuite vers la porte et demande :

\- Autre chose à dire ?

\- Ben non vu que je dis de la merde.

Et il claque la porte. La glace s'étend un peu dans la pièce et je reste debout, poings serrés, furieuse. Quand je desserre les poings, ma rage me quitte pour laisser place à la tristesse. Je tombe au sol, en pleurs, et essaie de me ressaisir, mais je n'y parviens pas.

J'ai confiance en lui. Je l'aime et si je devais placer ma vie entre les mains de quelqu'un, ce serait bien les siennes. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Je ne suis pas l'aimante la plus merveilleuse du monde. Je ne sais pas exactement comment me comporter et j'ai sans cesse peur qu'il se rende compte que n'importe qui est mieux que moi. J'ai peur qu'il me quitte pour une autre, pas qu'il me trompe. Je ne comprends déjà pas ce qui a pu le faire tomber amoureux de moi, et je m'efforce de le garder, mais doucement, il m'échappe. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce sentiment que s'il regarde un tout petit peu plus loin, il trouvera mieux que moi. Une fille qui se sente prête à sauter le cape de la première fois. Une fille qui n'a pas une trop grosse fierté que pour s'excuser de temps en temps. Une fille un peu moins niaise, peut-être que c'est ça qu'il veut ? Une fille qui ne piquerait pas une crise à chaque fois qu'il parlerait à une autre. Une fille qui ne lui attirerait pas que des problèmes.

Une fille meilleure que moi.

Ce sont toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas qui font que je n'ai pas confiance en moi.  
Je ne veux juste pas le perdre.

Lorsque je me sens calmée, je me lève en essuyant les sillons sur mes joues et me secoue quelques peu. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me voit ainsi. D'un autre côté, je ne tiens pas à le voir du tout. Il m'a blessé avec ses propos comme quoi ce que je dis ne compte pas car rien n'est sensé. Qui nous a mené jusqu'ici ? J'aimerai qu'il s'en souvienne car il a l'air d'avoir oublié.

Cependant, je n'ai de nouveau plus goût à rien, sans lui.

Alors je recommence comme la dernière fois. Je ne vais pas manger avec les autres. Ils laissent passer mais je me doute que ce ne sera pas éternel et que l'épisode des pâtes va de nouveau survenir.

Je ne dors presque pas pour pleurer toute la nuit. Je voudrais tellement le voir surgir dans la pièce pour m'assurer qu'il m'a pardonné et qu... Attendez, quoi ? Non, c'est a lui de s'excuser, pas à moi !

Le lendemain, l'alarme sonne. Je réagis immédiatement et prends une ou deux armes pour aller aider, mais aussitôt, Anna me retient en posant une main sur mon épaule tandis que je le dirige vers la porte.

\- Wopopop, pas si vite, jeune fille ! Tu n'iras nulle part !

\- Comment ça ? je m'étonne.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir, tu n'es donc pas en état de te battre et d'après les cernes sous tes yeux, tu n'as plus dormi.

\- Anna, je dois aider !

\- Hors de question, ajoute Raiponce en prenant en même temps Jack par le poignet. Vous deux, vous restez ici et vous aidez à notre façon. Pas d'énergie ni de vitamines et vous comptez combattre ? Laissez-moi rire !

\- Mais... tente Jack.

\- Pas de mais. Assis, ordonne Raiponce en le lançant presque sur le canapé.

Anna me fait avancer à reculons et je finis à côté de Jack, bien que je m'efforce de ne pas le regarder.

\- Pas bougé, ajoute ma soeur.

\- Ça y est, les cousines se rebelles ? lance Jack.

 _"- Blondie se rebelle, hein ?  
\- Gamin ne sait pas ce qu'est le principe d'une résistance, à ce que je vois." _

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de réagir, je me lève en trombe et accours vers ma chambre. Je m'y enferme à double tour et recule en fixant la porte comme si elle allait m'attaquer. Je finis par heurter le lit et tombe dessus plus que je ne m'y assois.

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

Je comprends que j'ai eu tord _. Non..._ Ta gueule. Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça avec Jack. Certes, il n'avait pas à me parler comme ça non plus, mais c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à agir de la sorte. C'est de ma faute. Je dois m'excuser. _Mais..._ JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER !

J'essuie mes larmes avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la porte. De retour dans le salon, Raiponce et Anna sont occupées à parler avec les autres sur l'opération tandis que Jack reste sur le canapé avant un air mécontent. Lorsqu'il me voit arriver, je vois passer une ombre de tristesse dans ses yeux et sûrement parce que les miens sont rouges. Je me déplace pour me mettre face à lui et me concentre pour prononcer ces quelques mots :

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. C'était très stupide et immature de ma part, mais sache que ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance. Je t'aime et je n'hésiterai jamais à te faire confiance. Pardonne-moi.

Là, c'est le moment où il me remballe parce que mes excuses sont trop plates.

Mais il me fixe longuement avant de se lever pour me faire face comme il se doit. Je lève donc la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et je me rends soudain compte que je déteste plus que tout cette tête qu'il a en plus que moi. J'attends qu'il me remballe mais il n'en fait rien.

\- Je suis content que t'aies compris. J'accepte tes excuses.

Je voudrais bien lui demander s'il est sérieux mais ce serait peut-être idiot de ma part. À la place, je scrute chacune de ses pupilles et y voit que toute colère s'est envolée. Je passe donc les bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse tandis que ses mains se posent dans mon dos pour m'attirer à lui. Nous nous embrassons langoureusement et lorsque je me sépare de lui, il me sourit. Je le lui rends timidement. Je le prends ensuite par la main, bien qu'indécise, et l'emmène à notre chambre. Je ne suis pas du tout sûre de ce que je fais lorsque je le fais basculer sur le lit. Je me pose en califourchon sur lui et lui retire son t-shirt. Il s'étonne.

\- Elsa, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne suis pas sûre du tout. À la place, j'élude.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce qu'il y a encore 3 jours, tu ne voulais pas aller trop vite.

Je me pince les lèvres, collant mon front au sien. Il se rend compte de mon hésitation et se redresse en encadrant mon visage de ses deux mains.

\- Tu ne dois pas te sentir forcée. Je ne veux surtout pas ça, murmure-t-il doucement.

\- Mais toi...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'attendrai. Je suis prêt, mais je ne veux pas que tu te presses pour moi si tu ne le veux pas.

Il force mon regard à croiser le sien en me relevant la tête.

\- Une première fois ne doit pas être précipitée.

Je hoche la tête sans quitter son regard. Il me caresse la joue avant de m'enlacer, et je me laisse porter dans cette étreinte pleine de douceur, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Le silence tombe et il se met à me bercer doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ? demande-t-il.

J'hésite avant de répondre.

\- Quand tu pensais que je n'avais pas confiance en toi. C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. Enfin, en mes agissements. Parfois, j'ai peur que tu me quittes pour une autre moins chiante et qui... qui ne te ferait pas attendre.

\- Elsa... soupire-t-il dans mon cou. Tu penses sérieusement que je t'abandonnerais pour du sexe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je m'y connais vraiment pas.

Il secoue négativement la tête contre mon épaule.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée.

\- Justement.

\- Je serai patient. Je peux, rien ne presse. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Mais comment ça, une moins chiante ?

\- Ben tu sais, une qui ne te ferait pas chier en permanence. Enfin, tu vois le genre de nana parfaite dont tous les gars rêvent ! Belle, intelligente, tolérante, drôle,...

Il me coupe aussitôt.

\- Tu es parfaite.

\- Non, tu mens.

\- Si, tu es déjà magnifique.

\- J'ai une tête de hamster.

\- Pas du tout. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais belle comme un ange, voire plus.

Je grommelle un petit peu et il continue.

\- Tu es aussi très intelligente.

\- Disons plutôt que je suis pas totalement bête.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu nous surpasses tous. Et aussi, tolérante... ben...

\- Je ne le suis pas du tout.

\- D'un côté, je vais pas te cacher que j'aime ça. On sent que tu m'aimes, dans ces moments là.

\- Genre on ne le sent pas assez quand je fais ça ? je m'étonne en l'embrassant légèrement.

\- Si, mais c'est encore différent. Et aussi, tu es très drôle.

\- Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?

\- J'ai souvenir d'une fille qui criait dans une usine que j'avais un beau cul pour faire diversion... déclare-t-il pensivement.

Je ris avant d'ajouter :

\- Et c'est vrai. Il est aussi beau que celui de Zac Efron.

Je glisse alors une main sous ses fesses et en pince une. Il sursaute.

\- Hey !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es parfait ! Aussi, il y a quelque chose à l'usine que tu as dit et qui me consterne. Tu as dit que j'avais un beau cul, j'ai ironisé en te demandant si tu le matais souvent et tu as répondu "plus que tu ne le crois". Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? je l'interroge.

Il se fige et sourit comme un idiot.

\- Ben tu sais, je suis plutôt chanceux en sachant que t'es loin d'une planche à pain, enfin je veux dire, t'as un minimum de formes, et même beaucoup, enfin je veux dire qu'elles sont belles, non, t'es très belle, et elles sont waw d'ailleurs je suis pas le seul à le dire, non pas que j'en discute beaucoup enfin si, il y a beaucoup à dire, même Eugène admet qu'il y a plus à dire qu'avec Raiponce mais pas trop non plus, on en parle pas tout le temps, tu sais que je ne tolérerai jamais qu'on parle trop ainsi de tes formes, bien qu'il y ait matière à dire sur le sujet, enfin je veux dire, elles sont pas à la Nicky Minaj mais t'es heureusement très loin de Taylor Swift, d'ailleurs je trouve que tu es comme il faut, t'as pas trop de formes mais juste assez pour être _bonne_... heu... je veux dire, _bien_ , donc, étant plutôt chanceux de t'avoir, j'en profite de temps en temps pour admirer ce qui est beau enfin, pas tout le temps, hein, mais assez souvent, c'est toujours un plaisir pour mes yeux. Crois pas que je suis un gros pervers, hein ! Juste... J'aime... heu... ben... j'aime te mater.

C'est ça, enfonce-toi. On sait jamais, même si t'as déjà touché le fond, continue de creuser. C'est bien de persévérer pour ta tombe, très bien.

Au regard que je lui lance, il sourit comme un idiot et je remarque alors pour la première fois ses yeux voler à mon décolleté. Je parie ce que vous voulez que ce n'est pas la première.

\- Jack ?

\- Oui, mon amour ?

\- Juste... tais-toi.

\- Bien sûr, mon amour.

Nous restons tous les deux silencieux quelques temps et je remarque alors que son regard vole parfois à mes formes. C'est fou ce qui m'échappait, avant ! C'est alors que j'ai une idée... Qui pourrait peut-être lui plaire. **(NDA : Ame sensible s'abstenir. Sérieux, les petites pures et innocentes, sautez là et dites vous qu'elle s'endort dans ses bras, surtout vous, Noa et Fatou ! Je vois déjà les "*vomis*" arriver approcher à grands pas )**

\- Jack ?

\- Hum hum ? acquiesce-t-il.

\- Tu... tu voudrais me toucher ?

\- Je peux ? s'étonne-t-il comme un enfant un soir de Noël.

Ce gars peut vraiment être désespérant.

\- O-oui, si ça te fait plaisir. On sort ensemble, t'as le droit.

Son regard est vraiment émerveillé. Oui, c'est le mot. Il semble comme dans un monde utopique.

\- T'es sûre ? demande-t-il, méfiant.

\- Puisque je te dis que oui. Sauf si tu veux pas...

\- Non, non ! Enfin si, je veux !

Pfiou, quel gamin ! Il hésite encore, fixant mes seins sans trop de retenue.

\- Je t'oblige pas, hein, expliqué-je. C'est comme tu veux.

Finalement, il tend les mains vers mes seins et les saisit. Sa tête... on dirait qu'il vit un rêve ! Peut-être que c'est le cas. Aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a l'air de bien se plaire.

De mon côté, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je le regarde, il me touche, les yeux sur mon décolleté, et je pense qu'il hésite toujours parce qu'il est très léger dans son touché. Je pense qu'il n'ose pas, de peur de m'indigner ou autre. Il me regarde dans les yeux, et je vois à quel point ça semble merveilleux pour lui. Sérieusement ? Il resserre doucement et là, je ressens quelque chose dans mon bas ventre. C'est étrange, j'ai souvent cette sensation lorsque les choses deviennent plus sensuelles entre nous.

Je ne vous cache pas que la situation est très bizarre, nouvelle pour moi. La sensation aussi. Je n'avais jamais autorisé personne à me toucher ainsi.

\- Elsa ?

\- Heu... oui ? hésité-je.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

\- Dis plutôt que t'aimes ça, dis-je simplement.

\- Aussi.

Je sens une bosse se former sous moi. Je gigote un peu pour la signaler à Jack, qui blanchit.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Ben... heu... ma... mon...

\- Oh ! Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Il se racle la gorge en pointant mes seins du menton.

\- Hé hé... pour ça, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Ho... c'est pas grave.

Il hausse les sourcils.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Au cas où tu ne le remarquerai pas, tu es en train de ploter mes seins. Ton pénis ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ce mot.

\- De quoi ? Pénis ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Qu'est-ce que pénis a de bizarre ?

\- Arrête de le répéter.

\- Oh, c'est parce qu'on parle de ton pénis que ça te met mal à l'aise ?

\- Tais toi.

\- Tu sais, pénis est un mot comme les autres.

\- Tu aimerais que je parles de ton trou ?

\- Tu en as aussi un, juste qu'il n'est pas au même endroit.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, là.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé avec ça.

\- Non, c'est toi qui a prononcé le mot de trop.

\- Lequel ? Pénis ?

\- Mais arrête !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Arrête avec ce mot !

\- Tu as bien parlé de "mon trou".

\- Il va bien falloir l'élargir.

\- Pourquoi ? Ton pénis est comment pour la moyenne ?

\- Elsa...

\- Allez, dis le moi ! Gros ? Fin ? Petit ? Grand ?

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai une grosse bite ?

\- Jack !

\- C'est toi qui en a parlé la première !

\- Tu as parlé d'élargir mon trou ! Faut savoir comment !

Il ne répond pas et j'ajoute :

\- Tu sais, une fois, je regardais un journal humoristique et il y en avait un où les femmes témoignaient de leurs expériences sexuelles. La plupart disaient préférer les grosses que les petites parce que ça donnait plus de sensati...

\- Elsa !

\- Je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre !

\- Toi, comme t'es là, t'es crevée. Anna avait bien dit que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Alors ? Jack ? Réponds sinon je répète le mot que tu n'aimes pas.

\- Els'...

\- Comment est ton pénis ?

Il ne contient pas un soupir avant de répondre :

\- Gros, long, tu vas kiffer, maintenant dors.

Il me prend par les épaules et me force à m'allonger sur lui.

\- Mais est-ce que ça fait pas mal quand ça...

\- La première fois, oui, me devance-t-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça dure combien de temps la...

\- J'en sais rien, maintenant dors. T'en as bien besoin.

\- Mais j'ai des questions à poser !

\- Tu les poseras quand tu auras dormi, déclare-t-il. Ça devient urgent.

\- Le verbe "spermer" existe vraiment ?

Il se prend le visage d'une main.

\- Oh la la... fait-il, désespéré. Ferme les yeux, tu auras tes réponses après.

\- Tu vas quand même pas me violer, si ?

\- Mais non, bien sûr que non !

\- Alors pourquoi tu me dis de fermer les yeux ?

\- Pour que tu dormes ! Allez !

Je me mets à fredonner une chanson qui me passe par la tête tandis que je ferme les yeux.

\- _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ?..._

Et je m'endors finalement ainsi après peu de temps, dans les bras de Jack.

 **( NDA : Je vais essayer de survivre pour vous écrire la suite XDDDD MAIS JE MEURS LÀ ! Comment j'ai pu la faire tomber si bas ? X'D )**

D'après le réveil, j'émerge en fin d'après-midi. Je me mets à blanchir toute seule lorsque je me souviens de la discussion que j'ai eu avec Jack juste avant de dormir.

Je suis une cruche.

D'ailleurs, il n'est pas là. En revanche, l'angoisse me submerge. Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi ? J'ai été très débile, ça a du le mettre mal à l'aise...

Finalement, la porte s'ouvre sur Jack qui se passe une serviette dans les cheveux. Oh... ben oui, il a juste été faire sa douche. Je suis bête, aussi.

Lorsqu'il me voit, il s'adosse au seuil de la porte avec un air narquois, comme avant, et me demande :

\- Pose tes questions.

Cette fois-ci, je rougis. Il s'esclaffe de son rire mélodieux et cela me fait me sentir d'autant plus bête. Il approche du lit et s'y assied, apparemment décidé à me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ben quoi ? T'avais l'air très curieuse !

C'est pas vrai... Je me prends la tête dans les mains, honteuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais... ? je m'interroge moi-même.

\- C'est toujours comme ça quand t'es fatiguée ou bourrée. Tu te mets à avoir des pensées pas très catholiques et tu les exprimes, dit-il simplement comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose des plus normales.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, c'est juste que la plupart du temps, t'oublies. Il y a eu des exceptions.

Il semblerait que oui car je me souviens de fois où j'étais fatiguée et j'étais plutôt normale.

\- Ah bon ? Je dis genre quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'anniversaire de Raiponce ?

\- Heu... plus très bien.

\- Normal, t'étais bourrée, avoue-t-il. Ben ce jour là, t'as demandé à Josh de te toucher.

\- QUOI ?

\- Ouais, confirme-t-il, l'air plutôt détendu. Il a rit, Astrid a piqué sa crise et je t'ai tout de suite emmener dormir. Le pire, c'est quand j'ai dit "Tu vas te coucher, maintenant" et que t'as répondu "On va coucher ?".

Je ne sais même plus où me mettre tellement je suis mal. Pour lui, c'est apparemment une habitude.

\- À cause de toi, je peux jamais me bourrer la gueule comme je veux parce que je dois garder un oeil sur toi, rit-il.

\- Et tu m'en veux ? je demande.

\- Sur le coup, je me dis que c'est chiant, mais après, je te remercie quand je vois vous avez tous la gueule de bois tandis que je suis sobre.

Il semble se perdre dans ses pensées et j'en fais de même. Finalement, je romps le silence :

\- Et la mission ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Il reprend son sérieux et semble plutôt mal à l'aise.

\- Rien, rien du tout, je t'assure que tout va super bien, c'est vraiment un succès !

Ok, il y a une merde.

\- Jack ?

\- Crois moi, continue-t-il, rien de grave, enfin...

\- Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien du tout du tout de chez tout.

Je n'avais jamais entendu cette expression de toute ma vie.

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- Je ne mens pas, c'est juste que... heu... Eugène s'est fait attrapé et emmené à Houston.

\- QUOI ? EUGÈNE ?

\- Heu... oui.

\- MON GRAND CRÉTIN ?

\- Celui là... dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- COMMENT T'AS PU ME CACHER ÇA ?

\- Justement, j'ai pas su...

\- JACK ! TU SAIS QU'IL EST COMME MON FRÈRE ! crié-je en me levant d'un bond.

\- Oui, mais je comptais pas te le dire comme ça...

\- ÇA NE CHANGE RIEN ! MAINTENANT, JE SAIS, ET JE VAIS FAIRE UNE BANQUISE DE LEUR BASE !

Sans perdre de temps, je me dirige vers la porte, Jack sur mes talons.

\- Elsa, on a déjà essayé, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule...

\- ON PARI ? crié-je en faisant volte face tandis que j'ouvre la réserve.

\- C'est pas que je te sous estime mais les bloody scar sont de plus en plus forts...

Sans réfléchir, je le prends par le col et lui susurre ces mots :

\- Je sais qu'ils sont de plus en plus forts, mais moi aussi. Ils ont osé s'en prendre à Eugène, ils vont voir ce que c'est que de finir avec des glaçons à la place de leur soit disant couilles à la con. Je ne vais pas laisser mon frère se faire torturer comme je l'ai été, c'est juste hors de questions. Je refuse de le voir souffrir comme j'ai souffert, alors j'en mourrais s'il le faut, mais je le sauverais.

Je le lâche, furieuse contre les bloody scar, et rentre dans la réserve afin de prendre une arme, une seule, celle que je n'ai encore jamais utilisé. C'est une arme inventée par Harold spécialement pour moi. Le principe est un peu celui d'un fusil, mais je crée les munitions avec de la glace. Je prends l'embout qui sera le plus mortel, le plus redoutable en fonction de la "balle" que j'y créerai, adaptée à l'embout. Des pieux de glace d'une vingtaine de centimètres, aussi pointus que des poignards.

Je décroche l'arme de son socle et entends Jack déclarer derrière moi :

\- Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi.

Je tourne les talons dans sa direction.

\- Non, reste ici. Cette fois-ci, ça va se régler entre eux et moi.

\- Elsa, je ne vais pas te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup toute seule ! s'indigne-t-il.

\- IL VA FALLOIR ! m'emporté-je. IL VA FALLOIR PARCE QUE SI JE ME FAIS ATTRAPER, JE VEUX ÊTRE SÛRE QUE QUELQU'UN SACHE QUE J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !

Je me rapproche de lui et souffle un grand coup pour me calmer. Je déclare plus calmement :

\- Il va falloir parce que si on se fait attraper, je refuse de te voir torturer.

\- Elsa, on est invincible, à deux, murmure-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue.

J'appuie légèrement ma joue sur sa main, appréciant cette caresse.

\- Non, Jack. Tu es ma faiblesse. C'est toi.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de faiblesse, c'est vrai, mais si tu venais à souffrir ou à mourir, je serais anéantie. Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre le risque aujourd'hui.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, doux mais peut-être trop court.

\- Je t'aime.

Je me sépare de lui à contre coeur et pars en vitesse vers le bas de l'immeuble qui nous serre de garage. Je prends une moto et l'enfourche en vitesse avant de foncer vers Houston.

Jack est ma faiblesse. Il l'a toujours été, en fait. S'il venait à mourir, tout ce à quoi j'aspire n'existera plus. Je me bats aujourd'hui pour que nous puissions vivre heureux, un jour, mais s'il meurt, je ne serai plus jamais heureuse. Alors, mon combat deviendrait vain et j'abandonnerais assurément. Rien que l'idée de le voir souffrir m'est insupportable. Certes, nous avons nos chicanes, ces derniers temps, mais je sais que ça n'est qu'une passe, et cela ne change en rien mon amour pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, les bloody scar m'ont volé celui que je considère comme mon frère. Peut-être vont-il le torturer aussi pour avoir des réponses. Je compte aller le sauver. Même si je dois y laisser la vie, je le ferai. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas vainqueur, je peux vous l'assurer.

La victoire est à nous.


	61. Chapter 61 : Capturés

J'arrive enfin à la base. Ces bloody scar ont voulu prendre Eugène. Ils vont voir ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se frotte trop au danger alias moi. Déjà, je gèle le garde à l'entrée. Je commence à me demander si je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'un fusil. Cependant, je le garde car on ne sait jamais.

Je m'introduis sans difficulté aucune dans la base et souffle un bon coup. C'est parti. Je vais retrouver Eugène et défoncer ces demeurés de bloody scar. Ils vont me le payer. L'idée de savoir Eugène torturé en ce moment me donne des frissons mais surtout, m'emplie de rage. Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse ce que j'ai subit. En soit, c'est impossible, car ils n'ont plus de sérum, mais ils peuvent en revanche le frapper à volonté et je ne doute pas qu'ils aient d'autres moyens de lui arracher des réponses.  
Je dois agir le plus rapidement possible.

Je tire sur deux gardes à l'aide de mon fusil et pénètre dans un couloir d'un blanc neigeux et illuminé de toutes parts. Exactement le genre de lieu où un psychopathe travaillerait à torturer ses victimes. Je flippe.

Mais j'accélère le pas. Eugène doit être derrière une des nombreuses portes du couloir. Enfin... Certaines portes contiennent un couloir de plus, ce qui ne me facilite pas la tâche.

Alors que je pénètre dans un énième couloir, j'entends un bruit sourd. Comme si quelqu'un se faisait frappé et éjectait brusquement l'air et ses poumons. Eugène est ici. Je le sais.

Je m'avance dans le couloirs sans plus faire dans la discrétion et écoute à chaque porte pour savoir quelle est celle où se fait frapper mon ami. C'est alors que le bruit me paraît plus clair à une porte. J'y colle mon oreille et écoute ce qu'il se dit.

Une voix rauque et menaçante s'élève alors tandis que les bruits de coups s'interrompent.

\- On va pas te le répéter 600 fois : où vous cachez-vous ?

Un silence fait place avant que la voix d'Eugène, faible et étranglée par la fatigue, ne réponde.

\- Au cas où tu le verrais pas, je suis pas caché mais juste devant toi.

Un cri de rage suivit de celui d'un violent coup s'ensuit. Je peux entendre Eugène pousser de long râles de douleur et sans plus perdre de temps, je charge mon fusil et ouvre la porte à la volée. Moi qui pensait trouver seulement un homme, je suis mal barre : la pièce est entourée d'hommes contre les murs. Je les regarde, déconcertée, et Eugène soupire.

\- Mon Petit Lapin, t'aurais pas du venir !

\- Et te laisser mourir ? Plutôt crever moi même !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, dit l'homme qui interrogeait mon frère de coeur.

Là, vous pouvez être sûrs que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que j'ai été capturée. Ils m'ont injecté une dose phénoménale de sérum pour maîtriser les pouvoirs et j'ai l'impression d'être droguée, ce qui est peut être le cas. Je suis dans l'une de leur cellule, adossée au mur du fond. Les cellules sont très modernes. Ce sont comme des chambres d'un mètre cinquante sur deux mètres sauf qu'il n'y a rien à l'intérieur hors mis une toilette et le détenu. Tout est blanc. Tout.

Trop propre à mon goût. Ça manque de naturel.

Soudain, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre grâce à un automatisme et la personne qui se tient derrière est celle que je ne m'attendais jamais à voir.

C'est le président, Pitch Black.

La peur. C'est la première chose que je ressens à la vue de cet être méprisable bien que charismatique, il fallait se l'avouer.

J'ai peur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il se tient là, debout, devant moi, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et malgré ma peur, je le fusille du regard. Je trouve cette force en moi et rassemble toutes mes forces pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas intimidée, bien que ce soit faux.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- N'essaie pas de me cacher ta peur, jeune Pénélope. Je sais que tu es terrifiée en ce moment même. Tu te demandes comment va ton ami. Tu crains de ne jamais sortir d'ici.

Il se met à avancer d'un pas lent et imposant vers moi.

\- Tu as peur que je ne te tue, et que jamais tu ne revois... Cet être. Un homme, me tromperai-je ? Un homme que tu dois certainement aimer.

Il s'abaisse à mon niveau et me susurre :-

Bien sûr que je vais te tuer. Mais pas tout de suite.

Je suis pétrifiée. Comment sait-il tout ça ? Comment a-t-il deviné que j'ai peur ? Je n'ai pourtant rien laissé paraître. Je décide de reprendre les choses en mains.

\- Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici ? je le questionne.

\- Oh, et bien c'est simple : je voulais assister à ton interrogatoire en personne.

\- Quel honneur ! j'ironise.

Il sourit. Ce sourire n'augure rien de bon.

\- Me ferais-tu le plaisir de m'accompagner jusqu'à ta salle d'interrogatoire ?

\- Mangez vos morts, enfoiré.

Il rit. Ce rire à un accent un peu trop sadique à mon goût. Il se reprend rapidement avant s'expliquer :

\- Donc, je suppose que tu ne veux pas voir ton ami aux cheveux blancs ? Jackson, si je ne m'abuse.

Aussitôt, ces mots déclenchent en moi une alarme pire que toutes. Je me lève subitement.

Jack est venu jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi ? Ah oui... parce qu'il a vu que je ne revenais pas et a voulu me sauver ! CRÉTIN ! ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN FINI !

\- Oh... Je vois qu'on a touché un point sensible ! lance-t-il gaiement.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de le toucher ! je menace.

Il s'esclaffe.

\- Oh, mais on dirait que tu as peur. De quoi, au juste ? De moi ? Ou du sérum ? Je ne suis pas sur de bien distinguer ta peur des deux.

Je me tends sans même en prendre conscience.

\- Impossible, le sérum est détruit, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

\- Oh, certes, Jedusor n'est plus là pour en fournir, mais nous avons gardé une petite réserve pour les cas spéciaux comme toi. Tiens, regarde.

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, il brandit une seringue, qu'il me plante dans le bras.

La douleur revient, souvenir de mes cauchemars éveillée. Mes jambes flageolent et je tombe au sol en me recroquevillant sur moi même. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. La douleur me lance de partout, et j'ai comme l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je voudrais poser mes mains dessus pour en arracher la douleur, mais elles n'arrivent pas à toucher mon crâne, à seulement quelques centimètres de ce dernier. Soudain, je hurle. Puis, je brûle. Ma douleur s'intensifie et je crie d'autant plus avant que tout ne s'arrête subitement.

C'est haletante que je reprends mes esprits. Je décrispe peu à peu mes muscles mais n'ose me relever. J'assemble mes mains en tremblant comme jamais et me berce par la folie, seule. Enfin, si on oublié Pitch qui me regarde avec amusement, à côté.

\- Tiens, écoute, dit-il simplement.

C'est alors que je les entends. Les cris.

Jack crie mon nom. Je n'arrive pas à répondre, mais c'est en revanche sa voix qui me donne la force de bouger pour me relever doucement. Pitch me sourit et toute ses dents, voyant que je tremble encore comme rarement, et il me fait signe de le suivre dans le couloir. Je ne peux pas refuser. Je ne veux pas re-subir cette piqûre.

Et puis, je veux voir Jack.

J'ai peur. J'ai peur et ce qui va suivre.

Nous arrivons à une porte aussi blanche que le reste et Pitch me fait signe d'entrer première. Je m'exécute et à peine j'entre que je suis enlacée par des bras de fer. Je rends son étreinte à Jack.

\- Elsa, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé... ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas du venir, Jack, sangloté-je. Il va te faire du mal, pars... !

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer que je suis arrachée à lui.

\- Jack !

Je suis maintenue par quatre bras et le regarde se faire mettre à genoux, devant moi. Il se débat mais je vois bientôt un homme se rapprocher avec une seringue.

J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans le cellule et de me prendre les seringues.

Car maintenant...

C'est jack qui va payer pour moi.

La seringue s'enfonce dans son cou et son visage se crispe sous la douleur. Les mains le lâche tandis qu'il est secoué de convulsions, et soudain, il se prend la tête dans les mains en tombant vers l'avant. Je le regarde rouler et bientôt, hurler de douleur, avant de crier à mon tour qu'on le soigne. Personne ne m'écoute mais je suis en revanche relâchée et je me jette à genoux près de lui, les larmes sillonnant mes joues. Mon coeur se brise petit à petit en le voyant ainsi souffrir. Je suis si impuissante...

\- JACK ! je hurle. S'IL TE PLAÎT, NON ! JACK !

Il pousse un cri plus long que les autres et je le serre dans mes bras tandis qu'il crie et souffre. Une larme roule sur sa jouer et je l'entends crier que ça le brûle. J'essaie de le secouer pour le réveiller de sa douleur, mais rien n'y change, et je relève des yeux inondés de larmes vers les hommes dans la pièce.

\- JE VOUS EN PRIE, ARRÊTEZ ÇA !

Ils restent impassible et l'un d'entre eux demande :

\- Où logent vos alliés ?

Je ne peux pas le leur dire, seulement les supplier tandis que Jack serre mon bras à m'en faire mal, se tordant de douleur.

\- Ne dis... rien ! parvient-il à articuler.

Je lui prends le visage dans les mains et l'entends redoubler ses hurlements.

Soudain, je me souviens : les contacts sont comme une décharge. Je le lâche avec empressement et il éclate en sanglots sans cesser de se rouler à terre. Je ne peux même pas le réconforter.

\- JACK, S'IL TE PLAÎT ! je pleure. PAS ÇA !

\- Dites nous ou sont vos alliés, exige un homme.

Je relève la tête vers eux.

\- AIDEZ MOI, JE VOUS EN PRIE !

\- Où ?

\- ELSA ! hurle Jack à plein poumons.

C'en est trop. Je ne peux supporter de le voir ainsi souffrir. Je relève derechef la tête vers eux et leur hurle l'adresse du QG avec empressement avant de replonger le regard sur Jack. Un bloody scar sort une autre seringue et l'enfonce dans le bras de Jack, qui se calme peu à peu. Sans perdre de temps, je saute pour le serrer contre moi en le berçant doucement, ma voix flanchant tandis qu'il continue de pleurer. Je le comprends. Personne ne saurait s'en empêcher face à une telle douleur.

\- Ça va aller, mon amour, je murmure d'une voix étranglée. Ça va aller, je te promets.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains en écartant d'une main les mèches de son front, que je ramène en arrière pour embrasser cette espace de devant avant de le ramener contre moi pour le bercer.

\- Plus jamais... ça... fit Jack en tremblant.

\- C'est fini, mon amour, c'est fini... dis-je d'une voix étranglée en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Mettez la en cellule, ordonne la voix de Pitch à travers un interphone. On exécute le garçon maintenant.

Aussitôt, je relève les yeux vers les soldats, qui se dirigent vers moi.

La rage m'emplit et je vois rouge avant même qu'ils n'aient compris ce qu'il se passait.

De la glace se propage subitement de mes pieds et envahi la pièce. Les bloody scar se précipitent vers la porte et sortent en hâte dans le couloir tandis que je gèle la base entière. À travers la glace, je localise Eugène et m'assure qu'il soit en sécurité dans sa cellule... Ils ont voulu tuer Jack, ce dernier étant encore dans les bras, tremblant comme une feuille.

Et je hurle. Je hurle à en mourir tandis que la base se met à trembler. Je fais vibrer la glace avec force en hurlant à plein poumons pour me faire évacuer ma rage et la puissance dans ce cri. Un blizzard s'élève dans la pièce et je serre Jack à l'en étouffer sans cesser mon hurlement. La base se met à s'écrouler de toutes parts, et je m'assure de la sécurité de trois personnes. Eugène, Jack et moi. Le reste peu aller se faire foutre.

Après je ne sais combien de temps, je me tais, essoufflée. L'énergie commence à me manquer et je ne sais pas si je vais tenir. Je tombe sur le côté, Jack serré contre moi, et de sombre dans l'inconscient.

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, je suis en train de me mouvoir. Enfin, je suis portée. Par qui exactement ?

\- Ça va, mon petit lapin ? demande Eugène quand je soulève la tête.

Ainsi, j'ai réussi. Il est sain et sauf. Pas tout à fait mon cas.

\- Où est...? je commence.

\- Il est là, tiens, regarde.

Il me soulève le haut du corps pour m'orienter vers Jack. Celui-ci me fixe avec intensité et croise les bras sur son torse comme s'il avait peur.

Ne me dites pas qu...  
\- Jack... je murmure en tendant une main vers lui.

Il ne s'en saisit pas. Il est traumatisé.

\- Eugène, lâche-moi, dis-je faiblement. Je veux le rejoindre.

\- Non, Elsa, tu ne tiendras p...

\- Lâche moi !

Il cède et me repose délicatement au sol afin que je ne trébuche pas ni quoi que ce soit. Aussitôt, j'avance vers Jack, qui semble hésiter. Je tends la main vers lui mais il ne s'en saisit pas.

\- Mon amour, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je murmure.

Il ne dit rien mais contemple ma main avec hésitation.

\- Souviens toi que je t'aime. Et j'ai déjà ressenti ce que tu ressens. Je te demande juste d'avoir confiance.

Ses yeux ne décrochent pas de ma main et, lentement, il approche la sienne pour l'y déposer. Lorsque nos doigts entrent en contact, il semble apeuré, mais je le rassure d'une pression bien calculée. Il lève les yeux vers moi, et nos deux regards sont emplis de larmes.

Ce que je redoutais le plus est arrivé. Ils lui ont fait du mal.

Je remonte doucement ma main à son bras, sans être trop brusque, puis je passe à son épaule, et je dépose délicatement l'autre main sur son autre épaule. Je les remonte à son visage et m'approche par la même occasion. Lentement, j'approche mes lèvres des siennes, et il se laisse faire, sans broncher ni quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, il ne m'aide pas spécialement car il ne s'abaisse pas. Il est comme figé.  
Mes lèvres se posent doucement sur les siennes et j'essaie de lui arracher une réaction, qui vient après quelques secondes. Il me rend timidement mon baiser, et attrape lentement ma taille. J'hésite à introduire ma langue dans sa bouche, mais je le fais, et je caresse la sienne avec tendresse. Il semble se reprendre et bientôt, nous échangeons un vrai baiser. Il n'a plus peur et m'embrasse langoureusement, sans plus trembler ni quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque je me sépare de lui pour reprendre mon souffle, c'est lui qui m'attire à lui pour m'étreindre.

\- Je t'aime, chuchoté-je.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je le serre bien plus fort et je sens une goûte d'eau tomber sur mon crâne. Il pleure.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai divulgué notre cachette aux bloody scar. Certes, c'était pour le protéger, mais maintenant, les autres aussi sont en danger.

Je remarque alors pour la première fois que la base est déserte.

\- Où sont les bloody scar ? je demande.

\- Quand tu as fait trembler la glace, ils sont tous sortis. Enfin, certain. On ne sait pas où sont aller les autres, dit Eugène.

C'est alors que ça fait tilt dans ma tête.

\- Si, moi, je sais, déclaré-je.

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi et la panique grimpe lorsque j'ajoute :

\- Ils sont partis pour le QG.

Le visage d'Eugène se décompose.

\- Comment... ?

\- Ils lui ont injecté cette piqûre et j'avais pas le choix, dis-je tandis que l'émotion se fait ressentir dans ma voix. Il souffrait trop, j'en pouvais plus, j'ai craché le morceau et...

Soudain, je réalise enfin ce que cela implique.

\- ANNA !


	62. Chapter 62 : J'aurai

_\- Ils sont partis pour le QG._

 _Le visage d'Eugène se décompose._

 _\- Comment... ?_

 _\- Ils lui ont injecté cette piqûre et j'avais pas le choix, dis-je tandis que l'émotion se fait ressentir dans ma voix. Il souffrait trop, j'en pouvais plus, j'ai craché le morceau et..._

 _Soudain, je réalise enfin ce que cela implique._

 _\- ANNA !_

Je me tourne vers Jack, qui panique à son tour, avant de refaire face à Eugène. Sans même nous concerter, nous courons vers l'extérieur de la base. Jack court vers un moto et je vais avec lui en indiquant à Eugène la mienne. Je me place derrière Jack, qui tressaillit. Je m'en veux. J'aurais dû accepter qu'il vienne, j'ai été bête. Nous aurions tué tous les bloody scar de la pièce à deux, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Nous arrivons finalement au QG, mais aucune voiture n'y est, hors mis les nôtres. Les bloody scar ne sont pas encore arrivés. Sans perdre de temps, je descends de la moto et accours vers l'intérieur. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et trouve presque tout le monde dans le salon hors mis Kristof et Astrid.

Ils nous interrogent du regard tandis qu'Anna se jette dans mes bras, mais je la repousse dans son étreinte, ne pouvant me permettre de perdre du temps.

\- LES GARS, VITE, ON DÉGAGE ! crie Eugène.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Harold.

\- LES BLOODY SCAR ARRIVENT, FAUT BOUGER !

Aussitôt, même si je me doute qu'ils ne comprennent pas tout, ils réagissent et se mettent à courir partout, prenant quelques affaires nécessaires. Je sais comment tout cela va finir. Mes parents aussi voulaient s'assurer de prendre quelques affaires quand la maison s'est écroulée... s _ur eux._

Je refuse de faire deux fois l'erreur de laisser le temps au malheur de s'abattre sur ma famille.

Anna, elle, sait, et elle est déjà sortie. Je prends Jack par le poignet sans le ménager et de même avec Harold, qui est le plus proche, et je me dirige en courant vers la porte de sortie.

\- Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonne Harold.

\- Faut sortir, pas le temps de prendre des breloques ! On repassera plus tard, s'il faut !

\- Mais...

\- SORTEZ !

Il parait surpris mais les deux s'exécutent et je me tourne sans plus tarder vers Eugène.

\- Gégé, on sort d'ici !

\- Elsa, on doit prendre de quoi...

\- TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! PRENDS RAIPONCE ET PARTEZ !

Il hoche la tête et j'ordonne de la même façon à Josh de sortir, Mérida étant déjà partie en m'entendant gueuler sur Eugène. Voyant que tout le monde est sorti du QG, je pars à mon tour. Chaque seconde nous est comptée.

Lorsque je sors du QG, les voitures et motos ne sont plus là. Seul Jack demeure sur le bas de l'immeuble et il me fait signe d'approcher. J'accours et il me prend contre lui avant de se mettre à voler. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Il a tellement confiance... Quand je me suis faite torturée, j'avais peur, tout le temps, et lui, il ne tremble plus. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas souffert assez pour en garder un souvenir horrible. Dans tous les cas, ça me soulage, car si le voir souffrir était déjà une torture, je ne supporterais pas que cela ait laissé des séquelles.

Une fois hors de portée de notre QG, il se stabilise et me fait grimper sur son dos pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou en posant paresseusement la tête sur son épaule et soupire tandis qu'il repart je ne sais où, sûrement d'un lieu convenu avec les autres.

\- Tout est de ma faute... murmuré-je.

\- Dis pas ça, Els'...

\- J'aurais dû t'écouter, on serait allé à deux et on les aurait tous défoncé, mais là... j'ai tout gâché, encore une fois.

Me tenant par dessous les cuisses, il exerce une certaine pression sur l'une d'elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, on va rejoindre les autres aux portes de la ville avant de démarrer pour Atlanta...

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? je m'étonne.

\- On ne peut plus rester à Dallas et tu as encore détruit une base à toi toute seule, celle d'Houston. Ça t'en fait combien en solo, déjà ?

Je pouffe.

\- Sérieusement, t'en as détruit pas mal toute seule.

\- Ouais, mais c'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir, grogné-je.

\- Ça n'empêche que tu restes extraordinaire.

Je blanchis légèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se pose aux portes de la ville où les autres nous attendent. Je descends de son dos en vitesse et cours serrer Anna dans mes bras, heureuse de la savoir saine et sauve. Elle me rend mon étreinte avec une force qu'elle a rarement manifestée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle.

\- Anna, tout est de ma faute ! Les bloody scar connaissent notre planque, je leur ai tout dit !

Les autres retiennent des hoquets d'horreur tandis que je me retire des bras de ma soeur.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Elsa ? s'indigne Harold.

Tous me fixent, la déception dans le regard, et je peux y lire qu'ils se sentent trahis.

\- Les gars, je suis vraiment désolée, ils avaient Jack et ils l'ont torturé sous mes yeux, je pouvais rien faire, j'ai...

Ils ne semblent pas me comprendre. Ils croient toujours que je les ai trahis, ce que j'ai en partie fait, bien que ce ne soit pas mon intention.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? je m'étonne.

Ils échangent des regards avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Elsa, tu as dévoilé notre QG à des gens qui veulent notre mort, raisonne Astrid. Comment t'as pu faire ça ?

Je me décompose. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Les larmes embuent peu à peu mon regard et ma gorge se noue. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis la seule et unique coupable. Je voudrais leur expliquer tout, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, ce qui m'empêche de me défendre ou quoi que ce soit. Ma propre famille me tient pour responsable, encore une fois. Jack s'est fait torturé. Je les ai trahis.

\- Les gars, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir ! s'exclame Jack en se plaçant devant moi. Sans elle, je serais sûrement taré, à l'heure qu'il est !

Je me tourne vers lui. Il ne comprend pas.

\- Jack, sans moi, tu ne te serais pas fait torturé, dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

Je ne le vois presque plus, ma vue devenant floue, et je distingue juste qu'il me prend contre lui en me frottant le dos pour me réconforter.

\- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'étais pas là, je suis vraiment désolée, pleuré-je.

\- Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas, déclare-t-il. N'est-ce pas ?

Je me doute qu'il s'adresse aux autres.

Qui ne répondent pas.

Ils m'en veulent.

\- Les gars ! leur lance Jack sur un ton de reproche. Elle y peut rien, dites lui !

Un silence s'ensuit durant lequel mon coeur se brise. Je sens le bout de mes doigts geler et me doute que je vais me changer en statut de glace, alors je me blottie un peu plus contre Jack en prenant soin de ne pas l'enlacer.

\- Jack, ça recommence.

Il ne semble pas comprendre et se sépare brièvement de moi en m'interrogeant du regard. Je baisse les yeux en levant les poings qui sont serrés et gelés. Il ouvre de gros yeux avant de se tourner vers les autres, qui sont totalement pris au dépourvu.

Je déteste geler. C'est la pire chose au monde. Ma glace est si puissante qu'elle ne se propage pas seulement vers l'extérieur mais aussi en moi. Jack n'a pas ce problème, sa glace n'était pas aussi puissante que la mienne. Mais moi, je l'ai, et je peux vous assurer qu'être paralysé, éveillé, mais sans même pouvoir respirer tout en restant vivant, c'est la pire sensation du monde.

Je me mets à sangloter dans ses bras et petit à petit, mon corps se fige et je suis statue de glace. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce serait bien mieux pour eux que je ne dégèle pas. Malheureusement, Raiponce approche et m'enroule de ses cheveux avant de pousser la chansonnette. Je reprends peu à peu forme normale et inspire bruyamment tandis que Jack m'enlace à nouveau. Je pleure dans ses bras longtemps avant qu'il ne décrète :

\- On pars pour Atlanta. Maintenant.

\- Mais... s'oppose Mérida.

\- On y va, c'est tout. On a plus rien à faire ici.

Le silence s'installe et bientôt, j'entends les pas des autres avant que les moteurs des motos et celui d'une voiture ne résonnent. Jack me détache légèrement de lui en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Il essuie mes larmes d'un revers du pouce avec délicatesse, mais elles ne cessent de couler.

\- Ils savent que c'est de ma faute... chuchoté-je.

\- Chut, ne dis pas ça, répond-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ils comprendront, laisse leur un peu de temps.

Je hoche la tête. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. Peu après, nous partons dans sa Lamborghini, direction Atlanta. Nous restons silencieux durant plusieurs heures. Je me contente de regarder à la fenêtre, accoudée à l'air bag, pensive. Un peu de givre s'étend sur ma vitre, mais je retiens le reste de s'échapper. La température de l'habitacle est basse, mais aucun de nous n'en prend réellement conscience. Je ne remarque même pas que je sombre doucement dans le sommeil, mais une fois dedans, cela me semble sans issue.

 _La seringue s'enfonce dans son cou et son visage se crispe sous la douleur. Les mains le lâchent tandis qu'il est secoué de convulsions, et soudain, il se prend la tête dans les mains en tombant vers l'avant. Je le regarde rouler et bientôt, hurler de douleur, avant de crier à mon tour qu'on le soigne. Personne ne m'écoute mais je suis en revanche relâchée et je me jette à genoux près de lui, les larmes sillonnant mes joues. Mon coeur se brise petit à petit en le voyant ainsi souffrir. Je suis si impuissante..._

 _\- JACK ! je hurle. S'IL TE PLAÎT, NON ! JACK !_

 _Il pousse un cri plus long que les autres et je le serre dans mes bras tandis qu'il crie et souffre. Une larme roule sur sa joue et je l'entends crier que ça le brûle. J'essaie de le secouer pour le réveiller de sa douleur, mais rien n'y change, et je relève des yeux inondés de larmes vers les hommes dans la pièce._

 _\- JE VOUS EN PRIE, ARRÊTEZ ÇA !_

 _Ils restent impassible et l'un d'entre eux demande :_

 _\- Où logent vos alliés ?_

 _Je ne peux pas le leur dire, seulement les supplier tandis que Jack serre mon bras à m'en faire mal, se tordant de douleur._

 _\- Ne dis... rien ! parvient-il à articuler._

 _Je lui prends le visage dans les mains et l'entends redoubler ses hurlements._

 _Il pousse un cri plus long que les autres et je le serre dans mes bras tandis qu'il crie et souffre. Une larme roule sur sa joue et je l'entends crier que ça le brûle. J'essaie de le secouer pour le réveiller de sa douleur, mais rien n'y change, et je relève des yeux inondés de larmes vers les hommes dans la pièce._

 _La seringue s'enfonce dans son cou et son visage se crispe sous la douleur. Les mains le lâchent tandis qu'il est secoué de convulsions, et soudain, il se prend la tête dans les mains en tombant vers l'avant. Je le regarde rouler et bientôt, hurler de douleur, avant de crier à mon tour qu'on le soigne. Personne ne m'écoute mais je suis en revanche relâchée et je me jette à genoux près de lui, les larmes sillonnant mes joues. Mon coeur se brise petit à petit en le voyant ainsi souffrir. Je suis si impuissante..._

 _\- JACK ! je hurle. S'IL TE PLAÎT, NON ! JACK !_

 _\- JE VOUS EN PRIE, ARRÊTEZ ÇA !_

 _Ils restent impassible et l'un d'entre eux demande :_

 _\- Où logent vos alliés ?_

 _\- Ne dis... rien !_

 _\- JE VOUS EN PRIE !_

 _Il pousse un cri plus long que les autres et je le serre dans mes bras tandis qu'il crie et souffre. Une larme roule sur sa joue et je l'entends crier que ça le brûle. J'essaie de le secouer pour le réveiller de sa douleur, mais rien n'y change, et je relève des yeux inondés de larmes vers les hommes dans la pièce._

 _\- Où logent vos alliés ?_

 _\- ARRÊTEZ ÇA !_

 _\- Ne dis... rien !_

 _\- JACK ! S'IL TE PLAÎT, NON ! JACK !_

 _\- Où logent vos alliés ?_

 _\- Ne dis... rien !_

 _\- JACK !_

 _Je suis si impuissante..._

 _\- Où logent... ?_

 _\- Ne dis... rien !_

 _\- S'IL TE PLAÎT, NON !_

 _Ils restent impassible. Une larme roule sur sa joue et je l'entends crier que ça le brûle. La seringue s'enfonce dans son cou et son visage se crispe sous la douleur. Je me jette à genoux près de lui._

 _\- JACK ! S'IL TE PLAÎT, NON ! JACK !_

 _\- Où logent vos alliés ?_

 _J'essaie de le secouer pour le réveiller de sa douleur, mais rien n'y change._

 _\- Ne dis... rien !_

\- Elsa, réveille-toi !

Je me sursaute avant de me redresser. Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues, ma respiration haletante, avant de prendre conscience d'un main sur mon poignet. Je relève la tête vers Jack, ce dernier me fixant avec anxiété. En le voyant sain et sauf, je ne peux que me jeter à son cou, l'enlaçant à lui en briser les os. Il m'enlace en retour mais je peux sentir sa confusion dans son étreinte.

\- T'as vu quoi ? s'enquit-il.

Je contrôle mes sanglots et explique :

\- Toi. Je revoyais ta torture.

Il se fige à ces paroles et me recule doucement pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je vois qu'il déglutit à deux reprise pour s'exprimer avec calme.

\- Elsa, je vais bien, je t'assure. C'est vrai que c'était... ( il parut faire un effort considérable pour reprendre ) horrible, mais je... je n'ai plus peur. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu souffres ainsi à cause de moi.

\- C'est pas ta faute, Elsa, il faut que tu le comprennes.

Il pose une main sur ma joue et je l'appuie dessus, appréciant ce geste. Son regard m'intime la confiance, et l'amour. Je finis par hocher la tête.

\- Allez, on ne traine pas trop. Il reste encore quelques heures de voyage, m'informe-t-il.

\- Combien, exactement ? je demande d'une petite voix.

\- Cinq, répond-il en redémarrant.

Je ne réponds rien à cela et dépose paresseusement ma tête contre la vitre de la voiture. Encore cinq heures avant Atlanta. Cinq heures avant de retrouver les autres. Cinq heures avant de leur faire face.

Durant le trajet, je regarde par la fenêtre en observant le paysage défiler au fil du parcours. Je pense à cette guerre. Au fait que tout parait si normal, quand on regarde au dehors.

En admirant le paysage, je pourrais croire que je suis en simple voyage avec Jack. Je pourrais me dire que nous allons voir mes parents. Je pourrais penser que dans les champs alentours, de agriculteurs s'activent encore, alors qu'en réalité, tout est détruit. Je pourrais penser à tout ça. Peut-être qu'en ce moment, s'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre, je serais en train de dîner avec mes parents et Anna, chez nous, en sachant que j'irais le lendemain au lycée pour continuer ma vie normalement, rigoler avec Mérida, et toutes ces choses qui sembleraient si normales. En ce moment, des petits enfants qui sont peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est devraient jouer dehors, avec leurs amis ou même leur famille. Je pourrais me dire qu'une famille profite d'un barbecue, que des amis se font un ciné, qu'une fille est en train de regarder une série avec un pot de glace sur les jambes à cause d'une rupture.

Qu'une famille pleure un proche.

C'est la seule chose qui reste. La seule chose de la vie normale qui, malgré la guerre, continue de subsister. La peine. La douleur. Le désespoir. Ce sont ces sentiments qui demeureront toujours.

Je voudrais tellement aller faire un ciné avec Mérida, puis discuter avec elle en faisant les boutiques, avant de rentrer chez moi ou ma mère me demanderait comment s'est passée ma journée. Elle me dirait d'aller me laver les mains car nous mangerions bientôt, alors je le ferais et j'installerais la table, vite aidée d'Anna. Mon père arriverait et déposerait un baiser sur mon front avant de s'installer à table pour que nous dinions. Je leur parlerais du film, de ce que j'ai acheté, de mes projets de la semaine. Ils me demanderaient même quel métier je voudrais faire, je leur répondrais que j'en sais rien, et ma mère se lancerait dans un de ses interminables discours sur le choix de mes études qui serait primordial. J'écouterais, choisirais un métier avant de changer le lendemain.

Car c'était ainsi que se déroulait la vie, avant. Parfois, je me disais que la chose la plus grave qui pouvait m'arriver serait la mort de mes parents.

Maintenant, je sais que je me trompais. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne m'imaginais tout ce qui s'est passé. Le météore, l'orphelinat, le gouvernement, notre groupe, l'ABS, Jack, l'ATOD, la rébellion, la torture,... rien de tout cela n'était envisageable. Moi qui ne courait pas plus de cinq minutes en sport, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je deviendrai combattante de haut niveau, je l'aurais assurément pris pour un fou.

C'était comme ça que tout aurait dû se passer. Pas comme aujourd'hui. Toutes ces vies perdues chaque jour, ces combats, la pauvreté et bien d'autres, rien n'aurait dû exister.

En cet instant, alors que je regarde au dehors en m'imaginant une vie meilleure, ma vie d'avant, en la comparant à celle d'aujourd'hui, je me fais une promesse. Une promesse que je compte bien tenir.

Un jour, cette guerre se finira. J'en suis certaine, et j'y compte bien. Mais ça, je me le suis déjà promis. Un jour, tout sera terminé, nous serons libre, et alors, je pourrai vivre cette vie dont je rêve aujourd'hui.

Un jour, je serai mariée à Jack, nous aurons nos enfants derrière, dans la voiture, et je suppose qu'ils se disputeront. Je regarderai par le carreaux, j'admirerai le paysage, et je repenserai à cet instant. À aujourd'hui. Je repenserai à tout ce que j'ai et que je vais encore traverser, et alors, à ce moment précis, cette seconde, je sourirai. Car j'aurai réussi.

Je dois réussir. Je dois vivre cet instant. Je veux le vivre. Pour me souvenir alors du chemin que j'aurai fait. Je veux faire du chemin, des erreurs, je veux vivre, souffrir, me tromper, recommencer, mentir, trahir, aimer, jouer, rire, danser, sauter, avoir, perdre, donner, recevoir, partager, mourir, choisir,... Je veux faire tout ça. Je veux vivre ma vie. Je veux une vie, une vraie. Je veux.

J'aurai.


	63. Chapter 63 : Supermarché

Arrivés à la ville, il pleut. Super ! Vraiment, c'est chaleureux, tout ça !

Jack gare sa voiture sur le parking d'un supermarché, où les autres attendent. Eux sont arrivés un peu plus tôt, et ils sont déjà dans le magasin.

Il pleut des cordes. La bruit se répercute dans le silence de notre habitacle quelque peu chaleureux, et j'ai peine à distinguer le supermarché sous la couche d'eau qui se déverse du ciel. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'on avait pas vu une pluie pareille. Ou plutôt, une drache.

Depuis le météore, qui a pas mal réchauffé la planète avec la couche d'ozone, il ne pleut presque plus. Je pense que cela fait trois ans que je n'ai pas vu une aussi grosse pluie.

Je finis par tourner la tête vers Jack, qui fixe l'extérieur. Il doit se rendre compte que je le fixe car il me regarde ensuite, et nous échangeons un regard neutre.

La pluie. C'est une des choses que j'ai toujours adoré. Pas les petites bruines, non ! Je parle de vraies pluies, comme celle-ci ! C'est si génial !

Je me mets à sourire. Jack sourit en fronçant les sourcils, déconcerté, et soudain, je me sens pressée. Sans réfléchir, je tâte à l'aveuglette sans le quitter des yeux et ouvre la portière à la volée, le parking étant presque vide. Je lâche un éclat de rire tandis que je sors sous la pluie. Aussitôt, en moins de trois secondes, je suis trempée. Les nombreuses gouttes martèlent délicatement mon corps, qui se mouille rapidement en faisant coller mes vêtements à ma peau. Mes cheveux, totalement détrempés, retombent devant mon visage, ruisselant de gouttelettes.

Je me sens libre, authentique. Sous la pluie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis heureuse. Je trouve ça amusant, vraiment, et je voudrais ne jamais partir.

J'entends un éclat de rire, presque étouffé par le son de la drache, et me retourne pour découvrir un Jack d'une sexy attitude qui m'en coupe le souffle. Littéralement.

Son t-shirt colle à sa peau, laissant voir ses abdos si parfait qu'on pourrait les croire dessinés. Les gouttelettes roule sur son visage souriant, et ses yeux sont presque cachés par ses cheveux qui, malgré la pluie, continuent de se rebeller en épis quoi qu'un peu aplatit. Il passe la main dedans en secouant la tête, et je suis sur le point de fondre.

Il se rapproche de moi et je ne comprends pas tout de suite ses intentions avant qu'il ne me porte au-dessus de lui à la manière des danseurs classiques. En fait, je suis son parapluie, là !

Je rigole et ouvre les bras en étoile pour profiter pleinement de l'eau sur mon corps. Je l'entends rire en dessous, et il se fait un pas en avant mais glisse, et nous finissons l'un sur l'autre, lui en dessous et moi dans l'autre sens, sur lui. Je relève le buste et lui de même, puis me relève. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider, mais il me tire et je finis allongée sur lui, nos visages à quelques centimètres.

Il rit, d'un rire si envoutant que je ne sais même plus l'imiter. Il prend conscience de ma fixation et se plonge à son tour dans mes yeux. Le silence tombe, je ne prends plus conscience de rien, ni de la pluie, ni de la guerre, ni quoi que ce soit. Seules deux choses compte : Jack et notre bonheur.

Je m'avance doucement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, très délicatement. Ce baiser est un peu mouillé, mais chaleureux, agréable, et nous laissons nos langues danser à l'unisson en nous transmettant notre amour. Il est si doux, si tendre, que j'ai du mal à accepter le fait que je doive me séparer de lui pour respirer. Je sens qu'il veut retirer ses lèvres, certainement pour ça, mais j'en suis incapable. Je double d'intensité, mais il finit par gagner et sépare nos lèvres.

\- Tu vas me tuer, rit-il, essoufflé.

\- Je t'aime à en mourir, répondis-je, reprenant moi aussi ma respiration.

Il rit derechef avant de déposer un bref baiser sur mes lèvres en se redressant. Je finis assise sur lui, face à face, et il prend mon visage dans ses mains en me contemplant. Je me sens rougir sans raison apparente. En même temps, il suffit de le regarder.

\- T'es trop sexy, je vais crever, lâché-je.

Il s'esclaffe et je prends soudain conscience de mes mots. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur et il déclare :

\- Arrête de faire ça, tu vas me faire craquer.

À mon tour de rire, pour finalement me relever. Il se lève à son tour et se met à m'examiner du regard. Il parait amusé.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je.

Il relève les yeux sur les miens.

\- Rien, c'est juste qu'avec la pluie, c'est un peu transparent.

Je baisse les yeux vers ma tenue et remarque alors que mon t-shirt rose pale détrempé laisse voir mon soutien-gorge. Je blanchis.

\- Oups...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi, dit-il pour me rassurer.

\- Oui mais on va entrer dans un supermarché et je te parie ce que tu veux que tous les hommes ne vont pas avoir autant de retenue que toi.

Il blanchit en trois secondes, ouvrant de gros yeux.

\- Attends, viens, dit-il, soudain pressé.

Il me prend la main et nous marchons ensuite vers le préau du supermarché. Là, il retire son t-shirt et me le donne.

\- Jack, t'es pas sérieux ? m'étonné-je.

\- Si. Hors de question que je laisse des gars te mâter à leur guise.

Je fais la navette entre son t-shirt et lui, dont le regard ne me laisse pas le choix. Je finis par prendre l'habit trempé et l'enfiler par dessus le mien. Ça doit faire très cloche, j'en suis sûre, mais après tout, c'est mieux que rien.

Jack, en revanche, est torse nu. Et avec les gouttes d'eau roulant sur son corps, je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. Puis, je réalise que si lui ne veut pas qu'on me matte, je risque de décapiter toutes les filles du magasins. Déjà que des ados de 15 ans parlent de lui et son cul, je n'imagine même pas ce qui risque d'arriver avec des filles de mon âge !

Je retire son t-shirt.

\- Remet-le ! ordonné-je.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Ça ! dis-je en pointant ses abdos.

Il parait surpris.

\- De quoi, ça ?

Je m'approche et lui fais signe de lever, les bras, ce qu'il fait, et je lève les pieds pour lui faire enfiler son t-shirt comme à un enfant. Il semble totalement confus.

\- Mais pourqu... ?

\- T'as pas vu le corps que t'as ? Je te conseille grandement de garder ce t-shirt si tu veux pas avoir plusieurs meurtres sur la conscience, sauf bien sûr que si elles te regardent, c'est qu'elles l'auront mérité, ces putes...

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'exclame-t-il.

\- Si moi, je risque de me faire reluquée, toi, je ne t'en parle même pas ! Tu vas te faire kidnapper par une meuf psychopathique qui te veut à elle toute seule, et je peux te dire que je refuse catégoriquement que ça arrive...

Il se met à rire.

\- Oh, t'as peur que je me fasse draguer ? comprend-il.

\- Oui.

Il s'esclaffe et je le prends par la main pour rentrer dans le magasin, mais il résiste devant les portes.

\- Wow, tu fais quoi, là ?

Je me retourne vers lui.

\- Ben je vais retrouver les autres, tiens !

Il rit jaune.

\- Attends, tu dis que j'ai un beau corps, mais t'as pas vu tes seins ?

Alors là, je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. J'entrouvre la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sort.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va acheter des vêtements corrects à l'intérieur, déclare-t-il.

Je hoche la tête sans trouver quoi dire. Il prends alors les choses en main et c'est à lui de me trainer dans le supermarché.

\- Ok, alors on va d'abord trouver des vêtements, puis on cherche les autres... commence-t-il sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Mais je m'immobilise à l'entrée. Il n'a rien vu et continue de parler, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de fusil que l'on charge se fasse entendre. Il tourne la tête et comprend alors que nous sommes dans la merde comme rarement.

Une trentaine de bloody scar tiennent nos amis en otages.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, soupire Jack.

L'un deux s'avance, fusil pointé vers nous, comme tous les autres.

\- Pas un geste ou nous ouvrons le feu.

Je ris.

\- Attendez, vous êtes sérieux, là ? demandé-je, surprise. "Pas un geste ou nous ouvrons le feu" ? Pour ça, vous dites "Haut les mains, cowboy !" et c'est tout aussi cliché !

\- Ferme ta gueule, pétasse ! lance l'un d'eux.

Je soupire de soulagement.

\- Ahh, _ça_ , c'est plus naturel !

Ils paraissent tous déconcertés tandis que mes amis et Jack sourient. Finalement, je me joins à eux.

\- Pourquoi elle sourit, elle ? j'entends un bloody scar demander.

Mon sourire s'élargit. Ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

\- Pour ça, dis-je en m'avançant d'un pas.

Aussitôt, ils tirent tous en même temps.

Mais rien ne se passe. Ils paraissent démunis, et je ris presque. Ils sont juste ridicules.

L'un d'eux à l'intelligence d'ouvrir son fusil pour voir qu'il est gelé. Pendant ce temps, je m'avance tranquillement et défais délicatement le noeud d'Anna.

\- Alors, soeurette, dit-elle une fois son bandeau à la bouche retiré, contente de ton petit effet ?

\- Plus que jamais.

Je relève les yeux vers les bloody scar. Ils se mettent à s'agiter.

\- Hey ! Vous avez pas des ciseaux ? demandé-je.

Eugène rit malgré son bâillon et je me relève.

\- Vous savez qu'il va falloir vous tuer ? dis-je au bloody scar.

Ils paraissent surpris et c'est alors que j'entends un cri de guerre. Je me retourne vivement et sors un couteau pour l'enfoncer dans le ventre d'un bloody scar. L'attaque peut commencer.

Je retire mon couteau en soutenant le regard du mourant et balance son corps sur le côté pour me retourner brusquement. Un autre s'élance vers moi, machette à la main, et je me surprends à trouver ça normal. Je lui fais un petit sourire et prends la pose. Il fronce les sourcils sans stopper sa course et soudain, s'immobilise. Il fixe ses pieds et les voit geler au sol. Je m'avance et il relève la tête Il ouvre de gros yeux et je lui balance mon poing dans la face. Il tombe vers l'arrière et je marche sur lui en laissant retomber mon couteau sur lui.

Je vois un autre homme arriver en courant vers moi mais je m'en fiche. Il me saute dessus et je m'abaisse pour prendre la machette de l'autre. Oui, ça fera l'affaire.

Le bloody scar m'est passé au-dessus et je me retourne en tendant la machette, sentant un autre homme approcher derrière moi. Je lui enfonce la machette dans le corps et tends le pied derrière moi, heurtant de plein fouet un autre homme. Je le savais !

Je retire la machette pour couper net la taille de celui que j'ai poussé avec mon pied. Je sens que je devrais ramasser mon couteau, mais avec cette machette, je ne risque pas d'en avoir besoin, alors je laisse tomber. C'est alors que deux hommes à la fois me fonce dessus. Je soupire.

Je prends un couteau et le lance dans le plus proche avant de tendre le bras pour enfoncer la machette dans le corps du deuxième. Le troisième n'est armé que d'un fusil inutile, mais qui sait le genre de dégâts cela peut-il causer lorsqu'il s'abat sur votre crâne ? Il est maintenant trop proche pour que je le tue à distance, et il lève la fusil, près à me l'abattre dessus. Je lève la machette à temps et coince son fusil avec. Il est drôlement fort, et je sais que je tiendrai pas longtemps. Nous nous défions du regard et je plisse les yeux, méfiante, puis souris. Il se doute qu'il va se passer quelque chose de pas très avantageux pour lui car il ouvre de gros yeux. Effectivement, mon genou droit s'élance tout seul entre ses jambes et il se tarde pas à tomber par terre sous la douleur. Je brandis haut la machette et l'abat dans son torse.

Anna, qui combat avec les mains liées dans le dos, s'approche de moi en en repoussant quelques uns. Nous échangeons un regard et elle s'abaisse en levant bien haut les mains. Je balance mon dernier couteau, qui tranche ses liens, avant d'aller se figer dans la tête d'un bloody scar arrivant derrière.

Elle se redresse habillement et se retourne en arrachant le couteau de la tête de l'homme avant même qu'il ne soit tombé.

J'entends alors qu'un homme approche derrière moi et fais volte face pour trancher la tête de cette personne en une fois. Je n'attends pas la voir tomber pour me retourner et vois alors que Jack Raiponce est sur le point de se faire tuer par un bloody scar. Jack défends nos amis en otages, mais il ne semble pas avoir vu l'homme, et je n'ai d'autre option que de lancer ma machette.

Elle vient se figer en plein dans le torse de l'homme, qui crache un jet de sang sur ma cousine avant de tomber. Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'une arme mais ne vois que trois bloody scar se lançant à mon assaut. Je sors alors mon petit gun de mon soutif et tire sur l'un, puis le deuxième, mais je le rate de peu tandis que je me tourne vers le troisième, que j'abats rapidement. Un tour sur moi-même et j'en tue un ou deux dans le combat avant de revenir à l'autre que j'ai raté. Je tire, mais je n'ai plus de balle, et c'est alors qu'il se fige et tombe. Je vois apparaitre un couteau dans son dos et quelques mètres plus loin, ma petite soeur, se redressant.

\- ARRETEZ ! crie une voix.

Tout le monde se tourne vers l'origine du son, les bloody scar restant compris, et nous en découvrons un tenant Mérida par les cheveux, un couteau sous la gorge.

Je savais que j'aurais dû reprendre le mien. En cet instant, je n'aurais eu qu'à le jeter sur lui et tout serait réglé. Mais là, nous sommes dans l'impuissance de faire quoi que ce soit. Jack semble assommé, plus loin, et je panique en voyant ma meilleure amie en danger de mort.

\- Arrêtez, ou je la tue, s'essouffle l'autre.

Le silence tombe. Il nous fixe tour à tour, Anna et moi, et je décide de ne pas laisser passer. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Subtilement, je m'abaisse à genoux. Anna me regarde, effarée, mais me suit lorsqu'un bloody scar s'approche en pointant un couteau dans son dos. Je pose délicatement mes mains au sol de façon à ce qu'ils ne prennent pas conscience des mes intentions. Je me mets à tâtonner à la recherche d'une arme, mais ils me disent alors :

\- Les mains derrière la tête.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Résignée, je place les mains derrière ma tête comme indiqué avant de sentir le bout d'une lame pointer dans mon dos. Je ne bouge pas, le souffle court, mais lève les yeux pour vérifier qu'ils ne fassent pas de mal à Mérida.

Tout espoir semble perdu. Par dessous sa cagoule, je discerne un sourire carnassier, et il tire un peu plus sur les cheveux de Mérida. Elle grogne et il place mieux la lame sur sa gorge.

Puis, il deux mains surgissent de derrière et lui croque la nuque.

L'homme, maintenant mort, tombe sur le côté et laisse voir un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, à la barbe marquée, et aux yeux d'un bleu électriques.

\- Stilinski, c'est maintenant ou jamais, déclara-t-il, un accent d'amusement dans la voix.

Une voix s'éleva dans le supermarché, mais elle n'annonça pas le numéro de commande de ma boucherie.

 _\- Mister Hale, je sais faire mon boulot, quand même. Tu ne leur as même pas passé les masques !_

L'autre semble se rendre compte d'une erreur.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Même les bloody scar ne réagissent pas, curieux de voir la suite. Cela dit, je ne me laisse pas surprendre. J'échange un regard avec Anna et nous hochons la tête en signe d'accord.

Aussitôt, je me retourne en même temps qu'elle et donne un coup de pied dans le tibia du bloody scar derrière moi. Il lâche son couteau pour se tenir la jambe et je m'en saisis en me relevant. Je l'enfonce dans son ventre et le retire vivement pour le lancer sur un autre, plus loin. Je cours ensuite vers un fusil, le dégèle et le lance à Anna, qui s'est débarrassée de son bloody scar et attrape l'arme au vol. Je vois un couteau fuser vers moi et ferme les yeux, ne pouvant le rattraper à temps.

Mais rien ne vient. Je ne suis pas transpercée par la lame. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir un mur de glace formé devant moi, et je tourne la tête pour voir un Jack réveillé, les mains tendues vers l'avant. Son regard croise le mien et je me souviens alors que je ne suis pas sans arme. J'oublie tout le temps, mais j'ai mes pouvoirs. Ils sont ma principale arme.

Cependant, je ne les utilise pas car je vois un objet voler vers moi. Je m'en saisis par réflexe et capte qu'il s'agit d'un masque à gaz. Je relève les yeux, déconcertée, et croise les yeux du bruns qui en enfile un. Les autres les ont déjà enfilés, Jack ayant presque fini de les libérer, et je vois alors une fumée rosée sortir des grilles d'aérations. Sans plus chercher, j'enfile mon masque. Tout juste car la fumée se répand vite.

Une voix, celle du nouveau, s'élève à travers son masque à gaz.

\- Bon travail, Stilinski !

 _\- C'est pas moi, le toutou !_ répond l'autre voix.

\- Ha, ha, fit le brun avec ironie. Je t'ai déjà dit, je suis pas un chien.

 _\- Mais non, mon amour !_ rit l'autre.

Décidément, ils sont bizarres. Je vois le brun surgir de la fumée vers moi, tenant Anna par le poignet, cette dernière tenant Raiponce, qui tient ainsi Mérida, tenant Jack, Eugène, Harold et Josh.

\- Tu viens, _Blondie_ ? demande-t-il.

Ce surnom m'irrite quelque peu. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, mais je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça, dorénavant.

Il me prend la main de son autre main et je me rends compte d'à quel point sa poigne est forte. J'en ai presque mal. Cela dit, je ne me plains pas car il nous sauve la vie.

Grâce à lui, nous sortons du supermarché et arrivons sous le préau du dehors. La pluie tombe toujours. Je retire mon masque à gaz, respire à grandes bouffées l'air humide, et sens alors des bras m'enlacer par derrière. Je reconnais le souffle de Jack et m'appuie contre son torse en passant mes bras par dessus les siens. Il se met à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, m'entrainant avec lui dans cette danse rassurante, et je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que les autres sont eux aussi en train de se rassurer.

\- T'as assuré, aujourd'hui, Zaza.

Je ne réponds rien, appréciant ce calme après la tempête, et au bout d'une minute, la voix du brun s'élève à nouveau.

\- Stilinski, tu bouges, oui ?

\- Retourne-toi, gros beta !

Jack me lâche en fixant les inconnus et j'en fais de même. Derrière le brun, un deuxième, plus petit, au visage plus rond et paraissant plus jeune, se tient là. Ses yeux à lui sont bruns.

Lorsque le plus grand se retourne, et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Le plus petit se tourne vers nous et me tend la main en se présentant :

\- Stiles Stilinski, pour vous servir !

Je ris et lui serre la main. Il pointe d'un pouce son ami.

\- Lui, c'est Derek Hale. Lui en voulez pas, c'est normal qu'il ne se soit pas présenté, il a pas toutes ses neurones.

\- Hey ! J'exige des excuses ! lance Derek.

Stiles rit et se retourne vers son ami avant de l'embrasser.

Alors je vous le dis juste, hein, pour que vous ne me jugiez pas : je ne suis pas homophobe. Mais comprenez bien que c'est quand même un choc.

En revanche, je connais une homophobe : ma cousine.

Et elle s'évanouit.

 **Re-coucou !**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ( Non, je ne regarde pas Secret Story ) et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vais essayer de ne plus mettre autant de temps pour poster sur ce site mais je sens que ça va pas changer grand chose et que je vais de toutes façons poster dans 87 ans la suite de cette histoire x) Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous INTERDIS de penser une seule seconde que je pourrais abandonner cettte fic ! Je suis Jelsalovever aka Florence xxxx ( je vais pas vous dire mon nom de famille, on sait jamais qu'il y ait un pedobear ) et quand je commence une fiction, JE NE L'ABANDONNE** ** _JAMAIS_** **!**

 **Bon, je vous laisse, je pense que je vais aller prendre mes médicaments ( looooooooooooool ) ! JE DÉCONNE, JE VAIS ME DÉFONCER LA VOIX EN CHANTANT L'ALBUM DE TOVE LO EN BOUCLE POUR ÉCRIRE DU CACA ARC-EN-CIEL EN L'HONNEUR DES LICORNES ET PANDAS MAGIQUES !**

 **Ok, je sors - []**

 **Baiser 3**

 **PS ( ptn je sais vraiment pas la fermer x) ) : Si vous voulez mon Wattpad, pour ne pas attendre les chapitres durant les 87 prochaines années, c'est** ** _Jelsalovever_** **et là-dessus, pour les fans de ce couple, j'ai une tonne de fiction Jelsa ( ainsi qu'une fiction sur Courgette et Tomate mais c'est une** ** _trèèèèèèèès_** **longue histoire ) et un recueil de pensées ^^ Si vous voulez mon facebook, venez me voir en mp et on pourra parler et tout ! Je serai ravie de vous avoir en ami ( tu veux être mon ami ? )**

 **Maintenant, si nous PARLONS corps, vous avez le parfait mis tellement sur moi! JURE, il ne vous prendra pas longtemps! Si vous me aimez bien, nous baiser pour la vie sur et ainsi de suite!**

 **D'accord, je me tais.**


	64. Chapter 64 : Talking Body

_Stiles rit et se retourne vers son ami avant de l'embrasser._

 _Alors je vous le dis juste, hein, pour que vous ne me jugiez pas : je ne suis pas homophobe. Mais comprenez bien que c'est quand même un choc._

 _En revanche, je connais une homophobe : ma cousine._

 _Et elle s'évanouit._

Nous fixons tous Raiponce tomber au sol, surpris, et Jack pouffe même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande Stiles.

Comment lui dire cela sans le choquer ?

\- Elle a peur des gays, lâche Harold.

Je vois bien que les deux autres sont choqués tandis que Mérida donne un coup de coude à son petit-copain, qui se masse les côtes sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Les deux autres échangent un regard honteux et je m'avance pour sauver la situation. Enfin, essayer.

\- Vous vexez pas, surtout ! On a aucun problème avec ça, Raiponce c'est Raiponce, alors ne vous en inquiétez pas.

Je me retourne pour lancer un regard à ma cousine évanouie tout en marmonnant :

\- Et puis, je pense que ça la guérira de son homophobie.

J'ai toujours trouvé débile cette peur des gays, ou le dégoût que cela peut inspirer à certains. Ils ont le droit de s'aimer, ce sont des gens comme nous, ils n'ont pas de problème ni quoi que ce soit. J'en ai toujours voulu à ma cousine lorsque le sujet était abordé. Elle ne comprend pas, reste butée sur ses idées. Maintenant que nous allons très certainement nous allier avec les autres, elle va devoir faire un effort. Je sens qu'on va bien rire.

Après un petit silence, Derek s'avance.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ça nous est déjà arrivé, ce genre de situation.

Je m'étonne.

\- Vraiment ?

Stiles se gratte l'arrière de la nuque et se permet d'ajouter :

\- Enfin, pas jusqu'à l'évanouissement, mais bon...

\- Autant dire que Raip' est un cas désespéré, conclut Mérida.

Les autres font mine de la contredire mais abandonnent. Nous la connaissons tous trop bien.

Un long silence s'installe durant lequel personne ne prononce mot, mal à l'aise. Je contemple les autres un à un avant de finir par échanger un regard rapide avec Jack, pour revenir sur Derek et Stiles.

\- On... On s'est pas présenté, commence Jack. Je m'appelle Jack. Jack Frost. Et voici Elsa White, ma petite amie. Enfin, pas besoin de vous le préciser vu que vous... dit-il avec un petit rire gêné. Enfin... vous...

Nous n'avons jamais paru aussi ridicule de toute notre vie. Je me prends la tête d'une main en la secouant de droite à gauche, désespérée, et il se gratte l'arrière de la nuque en même temps que Stiles. Ça pourrait être drôle à voir si nous n'étions pas si mal à l'aise.

Merci Raiponce !

\- Bon, reprend Eugène. ( Il se met à désigner chacun en nous énonçant ) Jack Frost, sort avec Elsa White aka petit lapin. Petit lapin, soeur de Anna White, sort avec Kristof, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas là. Kristof, ancien résistant de l'ABS aux côtés de Josh, en couple avec Astrid Storm, qui n'est pas là non plus. Ce couple de taré est formé d'un hero de feu et l'autre, de vent. La guignol aux cheveux indomptable et sans âme car rousse, c'est Mérida Dunbroch, copine d'Harold Haddock, qui est aussi mon meilleur ami. Moi, Eugène Fitzerald, je suis le mec de Raiponce-L'Homophobe. Voilà, je pense que le tout est résumé.

Contre toutes attentes, Stiles se met à rire. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la tête de son petit-ami le fait taire.

\- Et donc... vous êtes tous en couple, en fait ? demande Derek.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorque Jack. T'as une idée derrière la tête ?

Il me prend par la taille et me colle à lui. Puis c'est moi la possessive-jalouse-totalement barge...

\- Pour rien, répond Derek, surpris de la presque agressivité de Jack. C'était histoire d'être plus... loquace.

Il jette un regard noir à Stiles, comme si c'était de sa faute, et l'autre sourit innocemment.

\- Ça va, tu vas pas nous faire un caca-garou ! **( NDA : comprendra qui pourra x) #CousinMiguel )** Et puis, tu parles vraiment jamais sauf pour faire des plans où tu vas pouvoir démonter un bloody scar !

Ok donc Derek n'est pas bavard. Super, ça fera moins de réponses à donner.

\- Bref, merci de nous avoir sauvé, dis-je en m'avançant. On vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Attention à comment tu montres ta reconnaissance, grogne Jack en me prenant par le poignet pour me ramener vers l'arrière.

Je suis surprise qu'il agisse ainsi. Quand Angel s'est ramenée, qui n'avait pas confiance en qui, déjà ? Soudain, je réalise.

\- Les gars, où est Angel ? je demande, paniquée.

\- Elle était avec Kristof et Astrid, répond Mérida.

Je me tourne vers elle.

\- Ils sont où, eux, d'ailleurs ?

\- Ils étaient partis faire le ravitaillement, répond-elle. On les a prévenus d'aller à Atlanta, mais ils auront du retard.

Un poids s'ôtent et je relâche mon souffle. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je le retenais. Nous commençons donc à expliquer brièvement à Derek et Stiles comment nous sommes arrivés ici, que nous devons nous rendre à Atlanta et que les autres arriveront bientôt. Nous leur proposons de se joindre à nous et ils paraissent alors mal à l'aise.

\- On ne pourra pas aller avec vous à Atlanta, dit Stiles.

Nous les interrogeons du regard et Derek explique :

\- On est des fugitifs. Ils nous ont un jour capturés mais on a réussi à s'échapper et depuis, on fuit sur les routes ou dans les petites villes pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Je réprime mon hilarité. Eugène, Harold et Jack explose carrément de rire tandis que Mérida et Anna pouffent. Je finis par ne plus me contenir et explose de rire aux côtés des gars. Lorsque nous nous calmons, nous remarquons que Derek et Stiles sont totalement déconcertés.

\- Attendez, vous êtes des fugitifs ? s'étonne Eugène, réprimant un nouvel excès de rire. Parce que vous vous êtes libérés ?

Ils hochent la tête et je me retiens de partir à rire.

\- Les gars, dis-je avec un accent d'amusement, si on s'interdisait une ville parce qu'on y est recherchés, on n'irait vraiment nulle part de chez nulle part ! Le vide intersidérale !

Ils ne disent rien et je pense qu'ils doivent se sentir un peu cons. Il faut dire que c'est drôle ! Non ? Nous sommes poursuivis par les autorités sur tout le continent, et pourtant, nous allons de ville en ville sans cesser de nous montrer pour éveiller la population. Nous devons le faire, sinon, personne ne le ferait à notre place !

\- Vous pensez qu'on pourra y retourner ? s'étonnent-ils.

\- Non, on en est sûrs ! assure Harold.

Ils hésitent, échangeant un regard, avant que Stiles ne hausse les épaules et Derek hoche la tête avec une moue. Je dois avouer que ce gars est vraiment beau. Cela dit, pas autant que mon Jack. Lui est unique ! Néanmoins, je suis pas mal perturbée par les yeux constamment bleu électrique de Derek.

Après quelques minutes, nous nous mettons d'accord et partons pour Atlanta dans nos véhicules. Les deux autres ont le choix de venir soit dans la voiture d'Eugène, soit dans la notre, et Stiles me fait un sourire chaleureux avant de se diriger vers moi. Derek le suit et ils entrent donc dans l'habitacle de la Lamborghini. Je rentre côté passager et Jack se replace en conducteur après une course sous la pluie.

J'attache ma ceinture, connaissant la conduite de Jack, et me tourne ensuite vers nos deux passagers.

\- Je vous conseille de vous accrocher, dis-je avec un sourire à Stiles qui se trouve derrière Jack.

Le petit brun me sourit et une main me plaque ensuite correctement sur mon siège. Je relève la tête pour voir mon petit-ami, bougon, me contempler avec un regard dur. _Oh... Monsieur est jaloux ?_ Putain, t'es encore là, toi ? _J'ai toujours été là. Jamais tu ne me feras partir._ Je te hais. _Moi je m'aime. En même temps, je suis aussi parfaite que toi !_ Merde, tu sais que je ne peux pas répliquer à ça. _Niarkniarkniark !_ Connasse.

\- Regarde devant toi, ordonne mon mec.

\- Je te signale que j'ai pas le mal des transports.

\- Si, ment-il.

\- Ben non, si je te le dis ! D'où tu viens avec ça, toi ?

\- Je m'en fous, maintenant tu l'as. Regarde tout droit.

Je hausse les sourcils et me tourne vers la route en soupirant. _Vraiment un gamin !_ Mais trop !

Je fixe l'extérieur, lasse, avant de me tourner vers Stiles et Derek pour lancer la conversation.

\- Alors, vous en êtes arrivés là comment ?

\- Elsa... grogne Jack.

Je claque de la langue en regardant devant moi mais les fixe dans le rétroviseur. Je vois bien que ça fait chier Jack.

\- En fait, commence Derek, on était beaucoup, à la base. Enfin... Il y avait Lydia, Scott, Alison, Isaac, Deaton et les jumeaux, mais après la mort d'Alison, Scott et Isaac ont tout lâché et se sont fait tuer. Sans eux, on n'était plus aussi fort, alors Eiden est mort et son jumeau est parti. Il disait qu'il arriverait jamais à continuer sans son frère. Il n'y avait plus que Lydia, Deaton, Stiles et moi. Un jour, on s'est tous fait choper, et j'ai réussi à m'évader avec Stiles. On est allé pour récupérer Lydia et Deaton mais ils nous ont dit qu' "on était plus utiles qu'eux" et ont assuré nos arrières. On est parti en les laissant dans la base, et je pense que maintenant, ils sont...

Il hésite à finir sa phrase, semblant honteux, et je compatie de plus en plus pour eux. Je me tourne en laissant un faible sourire aux deux, qui gardent la tête baissée, et Jack pose une main sur ma cuisse. Je relève les yeux vers lui et il parait plus doux mais me fait tout de même signe de regarder devant moi. Bon sang, je le hais.

\- Les gars, vous voulez voir un truc cool ? demande-t-il aux deux autres.

Je souris. Ça va partir en cacahuète.

Le couple l'interroge du regard il me fait un clin d'oeil avant d'enclencher la sixième vitesse. Il pousse sur l'accélérateur et la voiture monte dans les 300km/h. Nous crions et rions.

\- ON VA DÉPASSER EUGÈNE ! crie Jack, excité comme un gosse.

Je me tasse dans mon siège et il rit avec les cons derrière avant de se placer à côté de la voiture de mon grand crétin. Ils roulent alors à la même vitesse et Jack ouvre ma fenêtre, donnant sur le côté où Eugène a baissé la sienne.

\- Frère, on se fait une course ? propose le brun.

\- Ouais ! s'enjoue Jack. Le premier arrivé à Birmingham gagne... euh...

\- LA DERNIÈRE BARRE DE CHOCOLAT ! crie Eugène.

Je réagis aussitôt.

\- QUOI ? IL EN RESTAIT UNE ?

Les deux idiots ouvrent de gros yeux et Jack se pince les lèvres avant d'échanger un regard paniqué avec Eugène. Ils ont pas osé... ?

\- Là, je pense que c'est une course pour la vie ! s'écrie Eugène.

Et il accélère, nous passant devant. Jack panique en refermant la fenêtre.

\- NAN MAIS T'ES SÉRIEUX, LÀ ? je hurle. IL Y AVAIT ENCORE UNE BARRE DE CHOCOLAT ? _MON_ CHOCOLAT ? _MA_ VIE ?

\- Si je l'ai, je te la donne, promet-il.

\- T'AS INTÉRÊT !

Il me jette un regard anxieux avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il plisse les yeux et repart encore plus rapidement. Nous revenons au niveau d'Eugène et je rebaisse la fenêtre pour y passer le haut du corps.

\- ON VA GAGNER, BÂTARD ! criai-je.

\- RÊVE, ON EST PUISSANTS ! hurle Raiponce depuis la place passagère.

\- BÉBÉ PANDAAAAAAAAAAA !

Jack accélère tandis que je crie ce mot et je me retrouve à faire des gestes obscènes à la voiture d'Eugène. Le bras de Raiponce passe par la fenêtre pour me rendre la politesse et je rentre l'intérieur en me tournant vers Jack avec sérieux.

\- Défonce-les.

\- Compte sur moi !

Il change de vitesse pendant que je referme la fenêtre et repasse au-dessus des 300km/h. Nous et les deux derrière crions comme des dégénérés. Nous voyons alors une pancarte prévenant que Birmingham n'est plus qu'à 50km. Jack rit.

\- Ce sera fait en moins de deux !

Mais alors qu'il rechange de vitesse, une Porsche verte nous passe devant, un doigt d'honneur trônant par la fenêtre.

\- Eugène... je grogne.

\- T'inquiète, on va le défoncer, assure mon mec.

\- On y arrivera jamais à cette vitesse ! remarque Derek, la tête penchée entre les deux sièges de devant. FONCE !

\- Accrochez vos ceintures, ça va péter ! s'exclama Jack.

\- ATTENDS ! je l'arrête.

Tout le monde est surpris et me fixe avec de gros yeux. Ça parait évident, non ?

\- On peut pas le faire sans musique ! je m'exclame.

Jack hoche la tête et les autres rient. J'allume la radio et monte le son à fond. Nous nous retrouvons à chanter _Talking Body_ tous ensemble tandis que Jack accélère de plus en plus. Par surplus, c'est un remix **( NDA : Tove Lo - Talking Body - Gryffin Remix, dans le média )** et nous dansons presque dans la voiture. Nous dépassons Eugène et les 350km/h en même temps. La conduite de fou nous amène rapidement à moins de 30km de Birmingham.

\- ELSA ! hurle Jack par-dessus la musique.

J'arrête de chanter pour l'écouter.

\- CHANTE !

Il baisse alors le son et je me retrouve à chanter la chanson la plus chaude de l'univers au niveau... enfin, vous voyez.

\- _Now if we're talking body !_ ***Maintenant si nous parlons corps***

 _You've got the perfect one so put it on me !_ ***Tu en as un parfait alors pose le sur le mien***

 _Swear in won't take you long_ ***Juré, ce ne sera pas long***

 _If you love me right_ _ *****_ **Si tu m'aimes de la bonne façon***

 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_ ***Nous** ** _baisons_** **pour la vie, encore et encore et encore***

Le remix continue et je me tourne vers lui en montant le son. Durant le début du drop, je souris d'abord malicieusement avant de me détacher, prise d'une impulsion soudaine due à la chanson, l'adrénaline et le son. Il rit en gardant le volant du bout des doigts tandis que je me penche vers lui sous les cris chauds de Derek et Stiles. Je me mets à l'embrasser avec passion. Il me le rend en gardant un oeil sur la route, ralentissant quand même. À vrai dire, nous avons pris tant d'avance qu'il serait difficile de nous rattraper, désormais. Nous échangeons nos lèvres, faisons danser nos langues au rythme de la musique, et il s'interrompt parfois pour vérifier que nous ne fonçons pas dans un arbre. Les paroles reprennent et je murmure pour lui quand il fixe la route :

 _\- Love can be love_ ***L'amour peut être l'amour***

 _Anything you want I'll give it up_ ***Tout ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai***

 _Lips, lips are kiss,_ dis-je en l'embrassant brièvement.* **Les lèvres, les lèvres sont un baiser***

 _Bite me while I taste you fingertips_ ***Mors-moi pendant que je goûte le bout de tes doigts***

Il rit et m'interrompt durant le reste des paroles en plongeant sur mes lèvres. Penché l'un vers l'autre, nous continuons sans presque jamais nous arrêter.

 _\- On and on and on_ , murmurai-je entre deux baisers. ***Encore et encore et encore***

Nous nous embrassons jusqu'au refrain, les deux autres dansant derrière, et je reprends dans un murmure :

\- _Now if we're talking body_

 _You've got a perfect one so put it on me_

 _Ooh, now if we're talking body !_

 _So put it on me !_

 _On and on and on._

Encore et encore, il s'exécute. Les deux derrière s'amusent à crier et nous encourager en indiquant parfois à Jack s'il y a un problème sur la route. Finalement, la chanson se termine et je souris en posant mon front contre son épaule droite, reprenant mon souffle en souriant. Il s'esclaffe et je me replace sur mon siège, définitivement heureuse. La chanson change et nous crions, rions et chantons ensemble. Jack repart en grande vitesse et bientôt, nous voyons le panneau de Birmingham.

Ça hurle. Nous crions notre victoire à nous en déchirer la voix.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! je crie à Harold en lui balançant un coussin à la figure.

Il explose de rire en entendant ma voix absolument déchirée du fait d'avoir trop crié et c'est comme ça pour tout le groupe, même Jack. Ils se fichent tous de moi parce que j'ai mal aux cordes vocales. Eugène répète mes phrases en exagérant les aigus et je le foudroie du regard.

\- Toi, t'es mort, dis-je ma voix déraillée.

\- Toiii, fait-il en montant dans les aigus avec exagération, t'es mort !

Les autres n'en peuvent plus et je me jette sur lui. Une vague de flamme s'interpose entre nous et je me tourne avec rage vers Josh, qui réprime son sourire. TOUS DES BATARDS DANS CE QG !

 _Mais toi, ferme ta gueule et ils auront plus rien à dire !_ Je vais faire ça.

Je croise les bras, les fusillant tous un à un du regard, mais ne prononce mot. Ils calment leurs rires et Anna essaie de me faire parler.

\- Elsa, ça va ? Tu veux un truc pour ta gorge ?

La sincérité dans sa voix est aussi visible flagrante que celle dans la voix du méchant loup lorsqu'il s'adresse au petit chaperon rouge **( NDA : Je connais mes classique !)**. Je lui fais mon plus beau doigt, ce qui les fait tous rires, et je dirige furieusement vers la cuisine du QG.

Nous avons, pour le coup, trouvé les sous-sols d'une maison effondrée pour guise de QG. Nous avons énormément cherché, mais cette cachette s'est finalement présentée et nous n'avons pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle est parfaite. C'est une grande cave, la maison relevant de la bourgeoisie, et nous avons en prime trouvé une tonne de nourriture et de matériaux assez utiles en soit. Pas le plus luxueux mais peut-être bien le plus fournis des QG que nous ayons déjà eu.

Ainsi, je me fais un lait chaud avec du miel et je m'assieds à la petite table de bois en sirotant ma boisson à la paille. Ça fait un bien fou. J'ai l'impression que l'on caresse ma gorge avec un pinceau de chaleur. Cette sensation est parfaite.

Je finis par soupirer en entendant des pas derrière moi et me retourne pour découvrir Josh qui me sourit. _Bâtard_. Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

\- Désolé, dit-il simplement. On voulait pas te vexer avec ça.

J'affiche un rictus peu convaincu et hoche la tête. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec Jack, Derek et Stiles, vous avez niqué Eugène et Raiponce à la course ? demande-t-il.

Je pouffe et hoche la tête.

\- Tu sais qu'avant, je faisais du kart ?

J'ouvre de gros yeux, surprise, et il sourit.

\- Et ouais ! J'en faisais depuis mes 6 ans et je comptais devenir le nouveau Schumacher, mais avec cette guerre... j'ai plutôt eu intérêt à devenir le nouveau Jackie Chan.

Je ris et il se joignit à moi.

\- Tu voudrais faire quoi, une fois tout ça terminé ? demande-t-il.

Je retire la paille de ma bouche et marmonne une réponse.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je voudrais travailler dans la politique. Histoire que tout ce qu'il se passe maintenant ne se reproduise pas. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais beaucoup faire avocate, histoire de faire payer leurs crimes aux connards qui le méritent.

\- Bon ben on peut dire que tu es ambitieuse ! Moi je dis qu'avec tout ça, on va sortir libre de la guerre et un camion va nous rouler dessus. Pouf ! Fin de l'histoire !

Je ris.

\- Ouais, tout ce qu'on aura fait nous aura bien servi !

Il s'esclaffe en se relevant et s'apprête à repartir mais revient sur le seuil de la porte pour déclarer :

\- Au fait, ta voix cassée est trop.

Puis il disparait par l'arc de la pièce. Je soupire et sirote mon lait au miel, ce qui soulage mes cordes vocales. Bon sang, nous n'aurions jamais du crier autant dans la voiture !

Cela fait maintenant près d'une semaine que nous sommes arrivés à Atlanta et je dois avouer que la tâche me semble d'une part de plus en plus facile mais aussi laborieuse. J'ai l'impression d'être habituée, mais aussi que nous avons encore du chemin à faire. Je n'aurais jamais dit cela il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an, à l'ABS. Cela me semblait presque impossible ! Néanmoins, je pense que nous pourrons y arriver d'ici quelques mois, sachant que de plus en plus de villes sont libérées dans les environs de New York. Les rebelles s'éveillent enfin, depuis LA.

Je ne sais cependant quelle sera l'issue de notre dernier combat.


	65. Chapter 65 : Arsenic

Nous sommes tous réunis dans le QG, attendant une éventuelle attaque de la part des bloody scar. Il ne se passe rien de spécial, alors nous commençons déjà à élaborer une stratégie pour l'attaque sur la base d'Atlanta. Le problème est que plus on se rapproche de New York, plus les bases sont gigantesques. Certes, pas forcément plus sécurisées que celle de Los Angeles, mais d'une grandeur bien supérieure à d'autres. Le problème est que nous ne saurons jamais tous les maitriser à dix. C'est impossible. Autant les autres bases étaient faciles, exceptés Los Angeles, mais nous y étions nombreux, hors ici, nous sommes treize. Treize sur une aussi grosse base, ça ne va pas le faire.

Je commence à désespérer avec Eugène et Mérida en prévoyant les plans quand un bruit de porte qui claque violemment précède les cris d'Harold et Josh.

\- LES GARS, ON VA TOUS LES BUTER ! crie Harold.

\- ON EST PUISSANT, PUTAIN ! ajoute Josh.

Bon, comme ça c'est clair. Ils arrivent dans la pièce, les yeux pleins de vie, et sautent partout. Nous les regardons arriver et Harold pose une grosse bouteille d'un liquide incolore sur la table de plan. Nous regardons tous la bouteille mais je suis la première à relever la tête vers l'imbécile qui affiche un sourire fier. Ah non, ils sont deux.

\- C'est quoi ? je demande, légèrement consternée quand à leur santé mentale.

Harold veut répondre mais Josh s'avance pour le faire. Harold se tourne vers lui et lui pose la main sur la bouche, limite le gifle.

\- Non, c'était mon idée !

Josh retire violemment sa main.

\- Ouais mais c'est moi qui l'ait trouvé !

\- Ça change rien, je le dis !

Ils se mettent à se chamailler comme des gosses pour nous dire quel est cet étrange produit.

\- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI À LA FIN ? crié-je.

Ils se retournent à deux vers moi, échangent un regard, et hochent la tête, avant de nous regarder tour à tour pour s'arrêter sur moi et déclarer d'une seule et même voix :

\- De l'arsenic.

J'ouvre de gros yeux, surprise, avant de m'émerveiller de leur brillante idée.

\- Les gars, vous êtes trop forts !

\- Vous l'avez trouvé où ? demande Mérida.

\- À l'ancien hôpital, dit Harold. Le gouvernement n'a pas songé qu'il y avait des produits toxiques là-bas. Tu sais, pour certains traitement, en petite dose, c'est très utile !

Les autres s'empressent de l'interroger mais je calcule déjà le volume d'arsenic liquide qu'il nous faudra pour toute la base. En comptant qu'avec un centigramme d'arsenic, on est déjà mort, il nous faudrait bien mille litres pour la base, à répandre en gaz. Le problème, c'est que l'on est pas sûr d'avoir mille litres.

\- Harold ?

\- Oui, Elsa, je t'assure qu'on aura assez, me devance-t-il.

Je relève les yeux, surprise, et il me sourit fièrement. Je m'apprête à parler quand il me coupe à nouveau.

\- Il y a des ambulances pour le transport, on peut les utiliser. Josh chauffera les bombonnes. On a trouvé du matériel pour les quarantaines dans l'hôpital, alors ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout prévu.

\- Oh... fais-je simplement. Et sinon, vous savez pas ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

Il perd son expression de fierté en même temps que tout le monde me regarde, surpris. Je lève les mains en signe d'ignorance.

\- Ben quoi ? J'ai faim, et puis il sait pas tout !

Josh et Mérida soupire tandis qu'Eugène et Harold me jettent des regards malicieux.

\- Des pâtes aux quatre fromages, ça te va ? demande Eugène.

J'ouvre de gros yeux à la pensée de cet épisode. Ils s'esclaffent, ce qui me contrarie, et c'est alors qu'Anna arrive dans la pièce.

\- À manger, bande de cons !

\- Nous aussi, on t'aime, lui retourne Mérida en remballant les plans.

Ma soeur s'esclaffe avant de tourner les talons pour aller prévenir les autres. Comment je le sais ? Elle crie à la progéniture d'un certain canin de venir table. Nous ne nous faisons de notre côté pas prier pour aller manger.

Lorsque nous arrivons, nous nous installons, et Eugène se pose à ma gauche, Harold à ma droite. Je bug quelques secondes avant de prendre un peu du plat. Ils se rapprochent tous les deux d'un même mouvement oppressant. Je me stoppe dans mon geste, tourne la tête vers Eugène, puis Harold, et vois que les deux me regardent fixement. D'accord. Tout est normal.

Je reprends mes gestes, plus lentement, et c'est alors que les deux se rapprochent encore plus, de façon à me coller. Je lâche mes couverts, qui tombent bruyamment dans mon assiettes, mais les autres sont trop occupés à se servir et s'installer pour le remarquer. Je ferme alors les yeux, respire un grand coup pour ne pas m'énerver et reprends mes couverts.

Une main se pose sur chacune de mes cuisses et je sursaute en ouvrant de gros yeux. Jack, face à moi, m'interroge du regard, mais je n'y réponds pas. Les deux idiots sont encore occupés à se rapprocher.

\- Elsa ? murmure Eugène.

\- Elsa ? dit Harold.

\- Eh ! Elsa ! ajoute Eugène tout aussi bas.

\- Eeelsaaa, continue Harold.

\- Elsa ?

\- Elsa !

\- Elsa.

\- Elsa...

\- Elsaaaa ?

\- Eeeelsa ?

\- Ellllllsa.

\- Elssssa.

\- Elsa.

\- Elsa.

\- Elsa.

\- Elsa.

\- QUOI ? m'énervé-je en me tournant face à l'un, puis l'autre.

\- Oh, rien, dit Eugène avec indifférence.

Le self control est quelque chose d'impératif dans ces cas là. Je respire longuement pour me calmer avant d'attaquer ma salade avec rage.

\- Mange tes légumes, c'est bien, commente Eugène.

Je serre les dents, essayant de l'ignorer tandis que lui et Harold me compressent presque entre eux. Harold approche sa bouche de mon oreille et y murmure :

\- Ça te fait un beau cul.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque je lâche mes couverts, la table entière tourne la tête vers moi. Les deux crétins ayant développé depuis longtemps une capacité de self control quand à leurs blagues, ils font semblant de m'interroger du regard.

\- Elsa, ça va ? demande Astrid.

Je tourne la tête vers elle, reprenant mes esprits, tandis que tout le monde me fixe.

\- Oui, ça va très bien, confirmé-je.

Alors qu'en fait, j'essaie en ce moment même d'écraser le pied d'Harold. Je tourne la tête vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir, essayant de vaincre ses pieds, et lorsque je regarde à nouveau mon assiette, c'est le vide total. Je comprends bien vite que c'est la faute d'Eugène et le fusille du regard.

\- Connard.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? fait-il semblant de s'indigner pour que tout le monde me regarde encore une fois.

Je blanchis, prenant sur moi, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en me resservant. Jack, en face de moi, ne semble rien remarquer, écoutant attentivement le discours de Josh sur l'arsenic.

\- Par contre, t'as pas besoin d'aide pour les seins, déclare Eugène.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, ahurie, et il sourit fièrement. Je finis par revenir à mon assiette, essayant de rester calme, quand Eugène repose sa main - car ils les ont retirées - sur ma cuisse. Je sursaute et m'énerve.

\- PUTAIN EUGÈNE, ARRÊTE !

Harold fait de même. Je me tourne cette fois vers lui.

\- HAROLD ! RETIREZ TOUT DE SUITE VOS MAINS OU JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS LES COUPE !

Ils échangent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Mais ce sont bien les seuls. Les autres sont tous consternés par ma colère tandis que je vois rouge. Lorsqu'ENFIN, ils retirent leurs mains et se reculent légèrement, je soupire, tannée. Le silence, rompu par leurs seuls rires, se fait lourd.

\- Heu... On peut savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ? demande Anna.

Aussitôt, les deux se figent en regardant Jack. Hey ! Bonne idée, ça ! Vu comme il est jaloux, ça va partir en couilles ! Bon, ils sont deux contre un aux pouvoirs de glace. Mouais, je vais dire que c'est équitable pour ne pas culpabiliser, même si je sais que c'est totalement faux.

Je prends leurs voix et me mets à les imiter.

\- "Mange tes légumes, ça te fait un beau cul", "t'en as pas besoin pour tes seins", "Elsa ? Elsa ? Elsa ? Oh, rien !", ils font pas chier à la fin !

Je peux sentir à quel point ils sont tendus quand Jack se met à faire la navette entre eux, le regard dur. Ce regard qui glacerait le sang, même à moi. Tout le monde parle du fait qu'ils sont chiant, mais entre nous quatre, c'est la tension. Finalement, mon copain retourne lentement à son repas, mais les deux autres ne se détendent pas pour autant, sachant que ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire.

\- Balance, déclare Harold.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais au moins qu'on va se faire tuer ? demande Eugène, la tension dans la voix.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Salope, disent-il à l'unisson.

\- Je vous entends, déclare froidement Jack.

L'esquisse d'un sourire apparait sur mon visage et je lance un regard triomphant aux deux bruns, comme une enfant ayant gagné le soutien de son papa dans une dispute avec son frère. N'empêche qu'ils ont raison. Je suis vachement salope. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Lorsque le repas se finit, je débarrasse la table avec ma cousine en observant du coin de l'oeil Eugène et Harold essayer de fuir tandis que Jack les bloque à l'aide d'un mur de glace. J'en lâche mon assiette.

\- Restez ici, vous, dit-il froidement.

Un Jack qui vous en veut est tout simplement la chose la plus terrifiante qui soit. Il ne crie jamais mais reste froid, dur et insensible, ce qui est dix fois pire. Vraiment, j'en ai des frissons.

Les deux coupables se retournent, apeurés, et le regardent avant de baisser les yeux. Je souris, attendant la suite.

\- Vous, dit-il en les désignant chacun à leur tour, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous touchiez Elsa en lui parlant de ses seins.

Oho, ça va mal finir ! J'ai hâte...

\- Jack... commence Eugène.

\- Et aussi, pourquoi vous avez mentionné son cul. Comment vous en savez autant ?

Les deux cons semblent mal à l'aise, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre pour Harold et se mettant les mains dans les poches pour Eugène. Jack continue de faire la navette entre eux.

\- Alors ?

Il me semble qu'Harold marmonne quelque chose, mais je suis trop loin pour l'entendre. Cela semble mettre Jack en rogne car il ouvre de gros yeux en serrant la mâchoire.

\- T'as dit quoi, là ?

Mais c'est Eugène qui répète la phrase d'Harold, un peu plus fort cette fois, et je rougis - non pas blanchis - à ces mots.

\- Parce qu'elle est bonne.

Le poing de Jack va s'écraser presque automatiquement sur son nez. Harold n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'en prend aussi un dans la joue, et les deux se tiennent le visage en geignant. Jack, quant à lui, secoue la main en leur lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Encore une fois et je vous transforme en glaçon, menace-t-il.

Il se masse le poing, semblant y avoir mis énormément de force, avant de relever les yeux vers moi, furieux. Je n'ose bouger, tétanisée par la dureté de son regard. Il me fait signe de venir et je ne peux protester. Il fout vraiment les chocottes. Mais je le suis reconnaissante. C'est dans ces moments là que je sais qu'il tient à moi à ce point, et ça me fait du bien.

Lorsque j'arrive à son niveau, il me prend par la taille et m'entraîne jusqu'à notre chambre, où il s'assied sur le lit en me prenant sur ses jambes. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

\- Merci, chuchoté-je.

\- Je vais les tuer, déclare-t-il. Je vais leur arracher la tête à tous les deux. Je hais qu'ils parlent de toi ainsi.

\- J'aime pas ça non plus, répondis je en fermant les yeux.

\- Il faut que t'arrêtes d'être canon.

Je pouffe.

\- Toi aussi, alors.

\- Non, sans ça, je ne suis pas sûr de te garder.

Je relève la tête, surprise. Pourquoi dit-il cela ?

\- Comment ça ? je m'étonne.

\- Si j'étais pas si fabuleusement beau...

\- Et modeste.

-... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on serait...

\- Jack ! je l'interromps.

Il paraît surpris. Vraiment ? Really Nigga ?

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je t'aime pour ça ?

Je vois à sa tête qu'il hésite. Oh là là, le conseil !

\- Je t'aime pour qui tu es, pas parce que tu es sexy et atrocement irrésistible ! C'est ta personnalité que j'aime plus que tout. Je m'en fous du physique. Dans cinquante ans, on sera vieux, ridés, mais je t'aimerai toujours autant. Parce que je t'aime trop pour une seule vie.

Il s'adoucit, passant une main sur ma joue. Il embrasse mon front avec délicatesse, ce qui m'arrache un rougissement, et murmure :

\- Je t'aime, zaza. Plus que ma propre vie.

Il se met à me bercer doucement en fredonnant un air apaisant. Je souris en reposant ma tête sur son épaule et il enfouit la sienne dans ma nuque. Il se met à un déposer de petits baisers, toujours en fredonnant, et remonte à ma mâchoire en m'obligeant presque à relever la tête. Je glousse tandis qu'il m'embrasse partout, maintenant mes mains pour m'empêcher de le faire partir. Bon sang, c'est si atrocement agréable.

\- Jack ! je ris.

\- Mmhh, grogne-t-il, tais toi...

Je ris d'autant plus.

\- Stop, c'est horriblement bon !

\- Raison de plus, dit-il en passant partout ses lèvres si douces.

\- Gamin ! je rigole.

\- Je sais...

Il me pousse depuis mes poignets vers l'arrière et je tombe vers l'arrière, couchée sur un Jack me tenant les poignets à la manière des petits enfants avec leur grands parents. Je me mets à rire lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres sur mon ventre pour y souffler, mais en même temps, je frissonne.

\- Jack !

Il se met à embrasser cette fois mon nombril, mon ventre, ce qui me fait perdre mes moyens. C'est alors qu'il me redresse enfin, tête à l'endroit, et je n'ai pas le temps de crier "ouf" que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes.

\- Gamin peut être, admet-il, mais un gamin qui t'aime.

\- C'est réciproque, je réponds simplement.

Il rit et m'embrasse derechef avant de brusquement me refaire tomber vers l'arrière. Je pousse un cri qui le tord de rire et nous repartons dans nos délires d'enfants. C'est amusant comme tout. Finalement, j'ai la bonne idée de le tirer vers moi. Ainsi, nous tombons tous les deux à terre, bien qu'il m'enlace de façon à ne pas me faire mal, et nous rions aux éclats en essayant de nous calmer.

Je me pose alors sur lui, qui rit comme jamais, et me penche avec un grand sourire vers sa nuque pour lui faire un suçon. Pour le coup, monsieur est calmé et ses mains m'enlace rapidement dans le dos en redescendant peu à peu. Lorsque je me retire, il a certes une trace rouge mais aussi un grand sourire. Sans prévenir, je roule sur le côté, hilare, et il me prend dans ses bras pour rouler dans l'espace que nous avons.

Lorsque ma tête bute contre un coin de meuble, il s'inquiète immédiatement mais je ris en tenant l'arrière de mon pauvre petit crane martyrisé.

\- Ouille ! fais-je en riant, bien que je sente la douleur.

\- Merde, je suis désolé ! s'exclame-t-il, inquiet . Montre un peu...

Je relève la tête vers lui, la main toujours plaquée derrière, et repars à rire.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai subit, tu t'inquiète encore pour ça ? je m'étonne.

Il n'en paraît même pas perturbé et déclare avec détermination :

\- Oui. Maintenant montre moi ça.

Oh mon dieu, il est si protecteur que ça ? Il me retourne de force pour avoir l'arrière de ma tête et l'inspecte en retirant ma main. Il exagère grave, là ! Sérieusement ?

Quelqu'un frappe alors trois coups à la porte. Jack s'apprête à répondre mais je le devance.

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre sur Anna et je la regarde entrer avec un sourire innocent tandis qu'elle s'interroge sur ma position dans les bras de Jack, tous deux allongés à terre. Elle finit par se reprendre.

\- Les autres établissent le plan pour l'arsenic et ils demandent si vous voulez être présents.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié cette connerie ! Je me redresse sur un coude en hochant la tête.

\- Ok, dis leur qu'on arrive dans cinq minutes, la prévins-je.

Elle me fait un sourire et quitte la pièce, non sans un regard préventif à Jack. Je pouffe. Il m'interroge du regard.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention parce qu'Anna protectrice est égale à Anna chocolat.

Il ouvre de gros yeux.

\- Et Anna chocolat est égale à...

\- Elsa chocolat, oui, confirmé-je.

Aussitôt, il se lève en trombe.

\- On y va ! s'exclame-t-il. Allez !

Je ris et me lève à mon tour. Nous partons pour la salle des plans, où se trouvent déjà tous les autres.

\- Bien ! lance Josh. Maintenant qu'on est tous là, on peut vous expliquer ce qu'avec Harold, on avait pensé faire !

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en placer une qu'ils se lancent dans des explications de comment nous allons répandre l'arsenic dans la base. L'enjouement avec lequel Harold en parle me confirme ce que je savais déjà : c'est un psychopathe.

Après plusieurs heures à se contredire, s'entendre et s'accorder, nous avons un plan exact de ce qu'il faudra faire si nous ne voulons pas nous aussi mourir de l'arsenic. Nous prenons le plus de précautions possible, même si certaines choses ne seront pas évidentes.

Nous voulons opérer au plus vite. Et ainsi, le soir même, nous sommes dans des ambulances volées et remplies de bombonnes d'arsenic. Je conduis un des deux véhicules avec Eugène à côté. Il semble mal à l'aise, certainement pour tout à l'heure. Les autres sont à l'arrière de l'ambulance, et si je me doute d'une chose, c'est bien que Jack écoute.

Eugène s'éclaircit la gorge sur le trajet.

\- Elsa ? Hum... je voulais m'excuser... pour tout à l'heure. Tu sais, quand... quand j'ai... enfin... Harold et moi... tu vois, quoi.

Je hoche la tête, septique, mais j'ai parfaitement compris qu'il s'excuse pour le diner.

\- T'es pardonné, décidé-je. Ne t'inquiète plus à propos de ça. Évite juste de recommencer des trucs du genre.

\- Promis, petit lapin.

Je souris, tournant brièvement la tête vers lui, avant de me reconcentrer sur la route.

\- Donc tu vas arrêter les blagues chiantes ? récapitulé-je.

\- Une partie.

\- Et tu arrêteras de me mater ?

\- Tout à... quoi ?

Je hausse un sourcil en lui lançant un regard dubitatif. Il semble anéanti.

\- Merde... je hais les promesses rapides.

\- Hé hé, moi j'adore ça !

Il me fusille du regard. Je m'esclaffe et retourne à la route avec un sourire triomphant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à la base d'Atlanta. Je reste éberluée devant sa grandeur. Elle est vraiment gigantesque.

Nous ne perdons pas plus de temps à l'observer et commençons à mettre le plan en oeuvre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, j'en ai marre de m'en prendre plein la gueule. Je reste dans l'ambulance, vu que nous devrons démarrer immédiatement après que Josh ait chauffé les bombonnes. Question de survie.

Cela dit, il est difficile de rester en place. Nous ne sommes jamais servi de la sciences à un niveau si élevé pour combattre. Nous sommes peut-être en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de nos vies, ou bien le dernier acte de celles-ci.

Je me mets à tapoter le volant du bout des doigts, la boule au ventre. Si un de nous est touché par le poison, nous sommes vraiment mal. Je vois du givre s'étendre peu à peu sur le pare-brise et me stoppe subitement dans ma panique. Il faut que je reste calme si je veux que le plan fonctionne. Je prends un grande inspiration, puis expire longuement, et efface le givre sur le verre. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. J'appuie ma tête sur le dossier du siège en fermant les yeux, cherchant à rester le plus zen possible sous peine de tout faire foirer.

C'est alors que la portière passagère s'ouvre à la volée, des cris retentissant au-dehors. Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers la droite pour y découvrir Kristof sautant dans l'ambulance.

\- Démarre ! crie-t-il, paniqué. Josh a respiré du gaz !

Je ne perds pas de temps, appuie sur l'accélérateur et démarre en vitesse pour rentrer au QG. Derrière, j'entends quelqu'un vomir avant de geindre. La voix d'Astrid s'élève de l'arrière, avec des accents de panique. Un bruit de chute, et Astrid s'écrie :

\- JOSH ! CALME-TOI, RESPIRE ! JOSH !

J'accélère tandis qu'une nouvelle gerbe se fait entendre. Kristof tape du pied, stressé, et je pousse le véhicule à ses limites.

Après quelques minutes seulement, nous arrivons au QG. Je n'ai même pas encore totalement immobilisé le véhicule que Kristof en saute. Une fois le contact coupé, je bondis à mon tour hors de l'ambulance et accours derrière pour voir Harold et Jack soutenir Josh, qui semble vraiment mal en point. Ses pieds trainent à terre, ce qui fait que ce sont les gars qui le portent.

\- Elsa, va chercher Raiponce ! lance Jack, l'effort de porter Josh se voyant sur son visage.

Je ne me le fais pas dire à deux reprises et accours à l'intérieur. Je descends les marches pour me rendre dans notre planque en elle-même et trouve Raiponce en train de faire les cent-pas. Elle relève les yeux vers moi à mon arrivé.

\- Josh s'est fait empoisonner, prépare toi ! m'écrié-je.

Elle ouvre de gros yeux et rassemble immédiatement ses cheveux en se préparant à l'arrivé de Josh, qui ne tarde pas. Il est prit de convulsion tandis que les autres le posent sur le canapé. Raiponce se précipite vers lui, l'enveloppant de ses cheveux, et commence à chanter sa chanson. Le brun se calme peu à peu, mais reste pâle et maladif. Raiponce chante deux fois la chanson pour être sûre, et lorsqu'elle s retire, il gémit en se retournant dans le canapé. Astrid se précipite à son chevet, caressant ses cheveux avec inquiétude.

Nous le contemplons tous, anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandé-je.

C'est Harold qui m'explique.

\- Tout se passait bien et les bombonnes allaient pas tarder à exploser quand les bloody scar nous ont pris par surprise. Josh a été retenu plus longtemps et quand il est sorti de la base, il s'est effondré en se convulsant.

\- Tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir ? demande Astrid.

\- J'en sais rien, je pense qu'il va encore sentir les effets secondaires pendant une ou deux semaines, dit-il.

\- C'était con, déclaré-je, très con. Plus jamais on fait un truc pareil.

\- Ouais, mais ça en valait le coup, on a éliminé une base en une soirée ! lance Eugène.

Nous le fusillons tous du regard et il se fait petit.

\- D'accord, j'ai rien dit.

Le silence retombe. Finalement, nous repartons chacun sur nos activités tandis que les gars transportent Josh dans leur chambre, à lui et Astrid.

C'est finalement épuisée que je vais me coucher, souhaitant plus que tout finir cette journée pour passer au lendemain, que j'espère meilleur.


	66. Chapter 66 : Conflits

Je sens quelque chose me tapoter la cuisse, allongée sur le flanc. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, encore somnolente, et tourne la tête vers l'origine de ces petites tapes. Un fantôme se tient nez à nez avec moi.

Je hurle en roulant sur le côté pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Je m'empresse de me relever, mais à peine debout que le blanc me monte aux joues en voyant Jack retirer un masque, mort de rire. Comment il l'a eu, d'abord ? Cela dit, je ne me pose pas trop la question, trop occupée à le frapper avec les coussins pour me venger. Il est recroquevillé dans le lit, mais c'est peine perdue car il ne peut s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Je continue de me déchainer sur lui, furieuse.

\- CRÉTIN ! finis-je par crier en balançant le coussin, blanche de colère.

Il se tient le ventre pour ne pas mourir sous son hilarité. Je prends la couverture et la lui fous sur la tête avant de quitter la chambre en furie.

\- Alors ? demande Eugène en me voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

\- Alors quoi ? craché-je.

Je remarque alors que je ne suis pas la seule fille du QG à faire la gueule. Raiponce est assise sur le canapé en compagnie de Mérida et Anna, toutes trois croisant les bras, boudant comme des gosses. Astrid est sur les jambes d'Angel, et elles font la même tête que les autres. Même Stiles est assis par terre, en face du post de télé, et possède la même expression que les filles, sinon qu'il a les traits un peu plus virils. Oh, je vois ! Ils se sont donnés le mot pour nous faire chier ! _Bande d'enculés..._ T'es encore là, toi ? _Je ne t'ai jamais quitté. Maintenant va t'assoir à côté de Stiles._ Mais Jack va... _Justement. Question de pure fierté. Il va s'excuser si tu te fais proches du petit brun_. Si tu le dis...

Je relève les yeux vers les autres gars du QG qui vaquent à leurs occupations en lançant quelques petits regards moqueurs aux filles - et Stiles. Je me décide à rejoindre mon clan et pars m'assoir à côté de Stiles, adoptant la _Bouditude Attitude_. C'est comme ça que je l'appelle.

Évidemment, ça secoue d'un fou rire général les gars. Encore plus lorsque Jack arrive, essuyant des larmes de rire. Je le vois me jeter un regard amusé ; le mien est noir. Lorsqu'il va s'assoir à côté de Josh - tiens tiens, Mr est réabli ? -, je me décide à entamer la deuxième partie de mon plan. Enfin, celui de Fierté. _Je suis trop forte._ Bon, on l'excusera, la modestie c'est pas son fort.

Je me rapproche de Stiles, qui me jette un petit regard. Il s'arrête en voyant le mien.

\- T'as un plan là, non ? demanda-t-il.

\- Compte sur moi. Fais genre on est proche, soufflai-je. Ils vont être jaloux.

\- Quoi ? M...

\- Fais le, c'est tout, chuchotai-je d'un ton sec. Maintenant, ris comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de drôle.

Il éclate aussitôt de rire. Je me joins à lui, sous les regards interrogateurs de tous. Nous nous contemplons alors quelques instants et rions réellement. Il est atrocement cool, ce type ! Il nous faut bien cinq minutes pour calmer nos fous rires à chaque regard. Je me doute qu'en ce moment, soit Jack, soit Derek, soit les deux sont en train de nous assassiner du regard. Je lui chuchote :

\- Laisse faire, je gère, et joue avec mes cheveux.

Moi seule peux voir la déconcertion dans ses yeux tandis que je pose ma tête sur ses genoux croisés en m'allongeant sur le sol. Le regard que nous échangeons, bien que discret, est très significatif, et il se met à chipoter à mes cheveux. Lorsque je sens qu'il me met une de mes mèches dans la narine droite, je sursaute et éclate de rire.

\- Mais t'es con ? rigolai-je.

\- Si tu savais à quel point ! Tiens, regarde...

Il essaie de mettre la mèche dans mon oreille gauche. Je me débats, hilare, mais il semble être fort quand il le veut et me maintient bien pour ne pas que je bouge trop, ce sous les regards ébahis de toute la bande.

Lorsque je suis finalement hilare, la tête sur ses genoux, et qu'il relâche mes cheveux en riant à son tour, un double bruit violent de chaise que l'on pousse se fait entendre.

\- C'EST BON, LE SPECTACLE EST FINI ! s'écrie Derek.

Il se ramène vers nous mais Jack est déjà là, plus jaloux des deux, et me prends par le poignet pour me soulever du sol comme si j'étais une peluche.

\- Fin du numéro, t'as gagné, déclare-t-il en me reposant sur mes pieds.

Je réprime à grandes peines mon sourire. En fait, je n'essaie pas spécialement. Trop de fierté pour le cacher, c'était trop bien joué. Stiles, lui, a carrément été levé par le t-shirt. Notre copain à chacun à côté de nous, nous échangeons encore un regard et rions comme jamais. Je vois, du coin de l'oeil, Jack hocher la tête en même temps que Derek, comme s'ils étaient télépathe, et il me porte par la taille pour m'éloigner de Stiles. Je ne contrôle toujours pas mon hilarité lorsqu'il m'assied sur le plan de travail. Sa tête est en ce moment mémorable.

\- Tu sais que je te hais ? demande-t-il une fois que je suis un peu calmée.

\- Moi aussi, mon amour.

\- Et tu sais que tu vas morfler pour ça ?

\- On ne se venge pas d'une vengeance, chou.

\- Tu sais aussi que je ne supporte pas quand tu parles à un autre gars, hein ?

\- C'est parce que t'es un jaloux possessif, bébé.

\- Je te hais.

\- Je sais.

Les autres éclatent tous de rire, moi comprise, sauf Jack, qui a l'air partagé entre l'envie de me tuer ou de m'enlacer. Je le contemple quelques instants en silence, soutenant son regard, le temps que les autres se désintéressent de nous. Puis, c'est la baffe.

Il se tient la joue, ahuris, tandis que je me fais sérieuse. Il est limite en colère. Sans que j'ai pu prévoir, il me prend par la main et m'emmène vers notre chambre, l'air furieux. Les rôles sont inversés ou comment ça se passe ? Il ouvre la porte, me balance presque à l'intérieur, et claque le battant avant de me fusiller du regard. Je sais déjà comment ça va finir.

\- Faut que t'arrêtes, _White_ , lance-t-il froidement.

\- Déjà, m'appelle pas comme ça, _Frost_ , répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il se met à faire les cent pas.

\- Tu sais qu'on faisait ça pour rire, nan ? demande-t-il. Tu le sais ou tu es si profondément autiste et atteinte par la stupidité humaine que tu es toi-même devenue une moins que rien incapable de réfléchir avec un minimum d'intelligence et un semblant de perspicacité ?

Je le fixe avec ébahissement. Il continue.

\- Parce que j'ai pas l'impression que dans ta tête, tu aies un minimum de capacité cérébrale vu comment tu agis quand on te fait une blague. Tu pouvais pas te contenter de bouder quelques minutes avec les autres, non ! Il faut toujours que _Madame_ se sente supérieure aux autres dans son égocentrique manière d'être, tout ça pour satisfaire un besoin complètement absurde de fierté dont elle n'a pas besoin ! Ben oui, ce serait dommage qu'elle fasse un truc demandant un minimum de réflexion une seule fois dans sa putain de vie de narcissique ! J'ai pas raison ?

Oh putain... Ça va barder.

\- Non, t'as pas raison, ricané-je amèrement. J'espère seulement que t'es pas sérieux ? Tu n'as pas réellement dit ce que tu as dit, hein ? Parce qu'il serait temps qu'on fasse un retour en arrière, mon petit coco, à ce moment de ma vie où tu m'as menottée à mon lit parce que j'étais trop sur ma soi-disant tendance à sauver tout le monde sauf moi ! Tu te souviens de ce jour où j'ai failli me faire violer pour des réponses que je n'ai pas données ? Et celui où j'avais un fusil pointé juste entre les deux yeux parce que j'ai refusé de vous trahir ? Ou je dois encore te rappeler la fois où je me suis mangé trois balles dans le ventre pour que vous puissiez sauver ma soeur ? Ben oui ! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais faut choisir entre ce que tu veux !

\- Je veux que tu sois raisonnabl...

\- À quoi bon ? le coupé-je. De toutes façons, quoi que je fasse, je vais toujours me faire engueuler, à l'exception qu'avant, on me bassinait pour que je pense à moi et maintenant, on vient limite de punir comme une stupide gosse parce que j'ai pas supporté de me faire humilier par une bande de connards !

Il ouvre de gros yeux, semblant offensé. Je sais que chaque mot que je prononcerai aura désormais un impact.

\- Ah ouais, on est des connards, maintenant ? s'indigne-t-il. Je suis plus "ton bébé" ou "ton chou" mais le connard de service qui fait chier dès qu'il peut, c'est ça ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me comporte en garce lorsque je souris et réponds avec calme :

\- C'est qu'il en a fallut du temps pour comprendre.

De la glace se répand sous ses pieds. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais aussi bien contrôlé mes pouvoirs qu'en ce moment.

\- Oh... bébé pas content ? demandé-je, commençant à me délecter de cette cruauté par simple frustration. Ben bébé fout le camp.

Il hausse les sourcils, passant lui aussi à ce mépris que je ressens.

\- Je suis pas ton bébé, je suis le connard de service. C'est au tour de la pute de sortir.

Je ne réussis pas à cacher mon ébahissement. Mon propre mec vient de me traiter de pute. Jack vient de m'insulter comme quoi je suis une pute. Je suis censée réagir comment ?

\- T'as dit quoi ? je demande en m'approchant.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, pupute, dit-il en s'avançant à son tour, nous mettant face à face.

\- Je te prie de répéter, _Gamin_. Je te laisse une dernière chance, dis-je simplement.

Il porte cette même expression qu'autrefois, lorsque l'on ne se supportait pas. Il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille et y murmure :

\- Casse toi, Blondie.

Je reste figée durant quelques instants, le temps qu'il se redresse avec une expression de fierté. Je le gifle.

\- Tu veux pas tes clés, par hasard ? demande-t-il.

\- Et toi, ton baiser ? je lui retourne.

Il semble comprendre ce que j'insinue par là. J'ai le temps de voir dans ses yeux qu'il a compris son erreur que je tourne les talons pour sortir en coup de vent de la pièce. Je prends soin de l'y enfermer.

Je retourne dans le salon du QG, où tous me fixent avec malaise. Ça y est, j'en ai marre.

\- Wow, vous êtes vraiment chiant, vous le savez ça ? À force de toujours voir comment ça va entre Jack et moi, je vais finir par casser pour que vous arrêtiez de faire chier avec ces regards !

J'en vois qui pincent les lèvres, d'autres ouvrent de gros yeux, mais c'est Anna qui me met inconsciemment sur la piste en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- Il est juste derrière moi, c'est ça ?

Certains hochent la tête, d'autres ne disent rien. Je soupire et fais volte face pour découvrir Jack, le visage dur et impénétrable.

C'est une chose que je hais avec lui. Il a beau souffrir intérieurement, il veut garder ça pour lui en devenant dur et froid de façon à vous repousser. Mais moi, je le connais comme personne. Et je sais voir dans ses yeux qu'il souffre de mes mots. Je commence à m'en vouloir. Je n'aurais pas dû le traiter de connard.

C'est d'une voix dure qu'il demande :

\- Quoi, tu veux qu'on casse ? C'est ça ?

Mon sang se glace plus qui ne l'est déjà. Il ne peut pas dire ça.

\- Non ! je m'écrie.

\- Dis le, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Non, Jack ! J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, je...

Je baisse la tête, dépitée, pour essuyer une larme. Il ne peut pas me faire ça. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Jamais je ne m'en remettrai, si cela devait arriver. Je retiens un sanglot à grandes peines et murmure :

\- Je suis désolée...

Deux bras délicats m'entourent pour me ramener contre son torse. Je sanglote silencieusement, évacuant la panique de le perdre, et il dépose un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Je finis par me calmer.

\- Je m'excuse, princesse, murmure-t-il doucement. J'aurais pas non plus dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait.

\- C'est ma faute. T'as raison, j'ai rien dans la cervelle.

\- Non, pas du tout. Crois pas les conneries que je t'ai dites.

Je ne réponds pas, restant encore quelques instants dans ses bras. Je finis par me reculer, et il en profite pour me relever la tête en douceur, un doigt délicat sous mon menton. Il m'essuie une larme.

\- On cassera pas, assure-t-il. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Un sourire se dessine lentement sur mes lèvres, qu'il embrasse amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime bien plus encore, murmuré-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans le salon en compagnie de tous les autres. Je discute avec Harold, débattant de nos chances de réussites en misant sur la science. Il est plutôt motivé d'avoir éradiqué une base entière en moins de deux heures avec seulement un moindre dédommagement, tout ça grâce à du gaz. Oui, une réussite. Il est prêt à retenter ce genre de coup. De mon côté, je suis sceptique quant au fait que nous risquons gros, sans aucune prudence.

\- Ok et supposons qu'on soit tous pour, tu trouves où, une autre tonne d'arsenic ? demandé-je.

Il parait surpris. Apparemment, j'ai un raisonnement de merde.

\- Elsa, la science, c'est pas comme les combats ! On va avoir une tonne de possibilités nouvelles, et j'ai déjà ma petite idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire la prochaine fois...

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! je proteste.

\- Attends, pourquoi ce serait toi qui devrait décider ? demande-t-il. On a qu'à demander leurs avis aux autres. Hey ! Les gars !

Tous se tournent vers nous. Harold propose alors son idée.

\- Vous pensez pas que ce serait plus efficace la prochaine fois d'utiliser la science pour éliminer la base ?

\- Ben ouais, acquiesce Anna. C'était parfait !

\- Je confirme, ajoute Astrid. On avancera plus vite.

\- Quoi ? je m'étonne. Mai...

\- C'était pas con du tout, assure Kristof. Perso, je recommencerai sans aucune hésitation.

\- Vous êtes tarés ? s'étonne Eugène.

\- Nan, je trouve que c'était plus qu'ingénieux ! lance Jack.

Je reste ahurie. Comment font-ils pour être d'accord avec ça ? J'échange un regard avec Eugène, qui semble le seul aussi indigné que moi de l'idée.

\- C'est pas normal ! s'exclame Eugène. On pourra pas contrôler ça éternellement !

\- Si on connait notre matière, on a aucune chance de rater, raisonne Josh. Harold et moi, on était premiers dans nos classes.

\- Vous allez éradiquer une base entière à 17 ans sous prétexte que vous étiez forts en sciences à 14 ans ?! je m'indigne.

\- Pas que ça, on...

\- Vous êtes complètement barges ! Je pensais que l'arsenic t'aurais remis les idées en place, mais pas du tout, en fait ! T'as besoin de te faire désintégrer pour comprendre ?

\- Elsa, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas... essaie Raiponce.

\- Nan, elle a raison ! me soutient Mérida. Quand exactement est-ce que vous êtes tous devenus cons comme ça ?

\- Réfléchis un peu, Méri... tente Harold en essayant de la prendre par la taille délicatement.

\- C'est ce que je fais ! s'exclame-t-elle en se reculant de son emprise. Et je sais que j'ai raison, avec Elsa et Eugène. On peut pas faire ça !

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Jack. Ça ira deux fois plus vite, c'est plus sûr pour nous et ce sera mieux fait ! Alors ? Pourquoi vous êtes contre ?

Il scrute Eugène, puis Mérida, moi, et semble attendre une réponse de l'un de nous. Je me lève subitement en faisant voler derrière moi ma chaise, furieuse. Tous me fixent, mais mon regard est braqué dans celui de Jack. Je serre les dents de rage, le regard froid, avant de déclarer sèchement :

\- Parce que c'est _lâche_.

Et je sors en coup de vent de la pièce.

Je n'aimais déjà pas trop le plan avec l'arsenic mais alors là, ils veulent recommencer quelque chose d'aussi lâche ? Vous devez vous dire que je suis stupide, mais franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est horrible de mourir sans avoir pu le décider. C'est pour ça que nous combattons les bloody scar : ils s'attaquent au peuple, aux malades, à tous les innocents. En revanche, ils ont choisi de se battre et de mourir pour leur cause. Si nous les tuons par un gaz - ce contre quoi ils ne peuvent pas se battre - ou que sais-je, nous ne valons pas mieux qu'eux. Je refuse de tuer de la sorte. Si quelqu'un doit mourir par ma volonté, je veux voir cette personne. Je ne veux pas être en retrait, comme une lâche, et observer la scène. Quitte à me prendre six balles dans la tête, je préfère mourir au combat. Je suis sûre qu'eux aussi.

Je sors du QG pour aller me balader dans Atlanta. Bon, ok, c'est pas vraiment une balade, c'est plus un petit coup de ménage dans la ville histoire de tuer deux ou trois bloody scar, s'il en reste.

Et pour tout dire, ils tombent pile à temps. Une pharmacie.

Devant le bâtiment à la croix lumineuse, un camion à moitié rempli attend tandis que trois bloody scar sortent et rentrent dans la pharmacie avec des cartons pour ceux qui sortent et rien pour les autres. Ils font ainsi des vas-et-viens sous les supplications du commerçant.

\- Je vous en prie, pas ceux là, ils sont destinés à une femme qu... Non, laissez cela, je ne peux rien faire sans... Par pitié,...

Il court d'un bout à l'autre en suppliant les bloody scar, qui l'ignorent superbement.

Je me cache à l'angle d'un mur et observe brièvement la scène avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Je soupire. Ils sont vraiment sans pitié...

J'entends alors un bruit sourd, puis une autre voix que celle du commerçant menacer.

\- Toi, tu me saoules, déclare la voix. Les gars, on l'embarque. Direction Washington.

Le pharmacien commence à paniquer. Il les supplie. C'en est trop pour moi. Je tourne à l'angle du mur et avance vers la pharmacie.

\- Hey, monsieur ! l'appelé-je.

Deux bloody scar sont là ainsi que le commerçant, tenus par le col par l'un des deux hommes. Tous trois tournent la tête vers moi quand j'arrive, mais je dirige vers celui qui tient le pharmacien. Avant qu'il ait pu capter quoi que ce soit, je lui fous un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Il en lâche le commerçant, perd l'équilibre et tombe par terre sous mon regard las. Je secoue ma main.

\- Putain, ça fait du bien, je déclare en relevant les yeux.

Le pharmacien est sonné. L'autre bloody scar, lui, se précipite vers moi en lâchant sa caisse. Il pointe son fusil et je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin d'être expert pour le geler. Juste d'avoir des pouvoirs de glace.

\- Pff, pathétique... marmonné-je.

Cependant, j'avoue que je me sens un besoin de me défouler. Il me tire dessus mais rien ne se passe. Il essaie plusieurs fois en appuyant sur la gâchette, mais rien. Vas-y, du con. Continue, t'y es presque.

\- CHARLES ! crie-t-il en balançant son fusil au sol.

L'autre bloody scar sort de la pharmacie après quelques secondes durant lesquelles je me cure les ongles. Je gèle son fusil d'un bref geste de la main.

\- Oh putain... murmure "Charles".

\- Allez-y, professeur Xavier, déclaré-je en continuant de me curer les ongles. Avec vous et Sherlock, on est servi en perspicacité, aujourd'hui.

Je relève les yeux pour les voir reculer vers la pharmacie. Xavier s'engouffre en premier à reculons, suivi de Sherlock. Vraiment cons.

\- C'est pas malin de s'enfuir dans un cul de sac, déclaré-je à moi même.

Je pénètre dans la pharmacie en arrêtant avec mes ongles. J'ouvre le battant à la volée ; aussitôt, les balles fusent. J'ai le réflexe naturel de lever les mains devant moi, ce qui crée un mur de glace dans lequel les balles viennent se figer.

\- Bande de bâtard... je murmure, ébahie.

\- TIRE ! crie la voix de Sherlock.

Ces connards devaient avoir des fusils à l'intérieur. Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas comment me sortir de ce bousier. Mais bon, je vais trouver ! Je suis bien obligée, en fait.

Je garde les mains tendues afin de maintenir le mur en bon état tandis que les balles s'y enfoncent une à une. J'ai bien fait de le faire épais. Réfléchis, Elsa, réfléchis...

Les mains tendues vers l'avant, mes yeux se dirigent d'eux mêmes vers le sol. Mais oui ! Je n'ai qu'à les geler depuis là ! Quoi que, je vais être vidée, après ça, en comptant les fusils mais surtout le mur. À chaque balle qui s'y enfonce, j'ai l'impression qu'on me picote les mains. Ça devient de plus en plus dur de le maintenir en place. Oh et puis de toutes façons, je vais quand même être épuisée, et si je n'agis pas maintenant, je n'aurai bientôt plus de force pour les geler !

Je me décide sur l'instant et commence à répandre, à partir de mes pieds, du givre sur le sol. De la glace serait de trop, je n'ai besoin que de givre.

Je laisse ainsi se propager la glace en essayant de maintenir ma protection, quand je sens enfin leurs pieds sur le givre. Je n'hésite plus et les gèle rapidement. Les coups de feu cessent en une seconde. Le calme revient.

Je m'effondre à genoux, épuisée, et respire grandement pour me reprendre. Une fois remise, je lève les yeux vers le mur, mais il est trop opaque pour que je distingue autre chose que deux silhouettes, derrière.

Je me relève péniblement, sentant la fatigue monter, et contourne le mur pour vérifier que tout est ok.

Je reste ahurie par ce que je trouve derrière.

D'habitude, lorsque je gèle les gens, je gèle leur sang, leurs tissus, enfin vous voyez quoi !

Je ne les avais encore jamais _changés_ en glace.

C'est un peu comme quand je fais mes crises ou que je pique une grosse colère. Ils ne sont pas gelés, ils sont vraiment devenus deux statues de glace. C'en devient effrayant.

Je les contemple quelques instants, choquée, avant d'entendre une voix derrière moi.

\- M-merci...

Je sursaute et me retourne pour découvrir le pharmacien, qui semble entre la gratitude et la panique. Il tremble légèrement. Il se rapproche lentement de moi, hésitant, et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je... je vous remercie, ajoute-t-il.

Je regarde les statues face à moi, puis fais volte face pour regarder le commerçant.

\- De rien, monsieur. La prochaine fois, vous devriez prendre leurs fusils et leurs tirer dedans.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- On sait tous se battre. Il faut juste s'en donner les moyens, ne pas avoir peur. Arrêtez de trembler, approchez-vous discrètement ; un coup de coude dans les côtes ou un coup de pied bien placé peu tout changer. Si vous avez leurs fusils, vous n'avez plus qu'à tirer.

Il reste ébahi. Je souris faiblement, tapote son épaule, et me dirige vers la sortie. Devant le camion, l'autre bloody scar se relève en gémissant. Je l'avais oublié, ce con. Je me rapproche, sors le couteau de ma tresse et lui tranche vite-fait la gorge. Il retombe, cette fois mort, et je soupire en me redressant. C'est triste, hein ?

Je quitte ensuite les lieux, retournant au QG. Je suis calmée, désormais. En fait, je suis épuisée. J'ai juste envie de rentrer et de me jeter sur mon lit pour y dormir. Je m'en fous même si les autres font les lâches, tant que je dors.

Et puis, je suis encore sous le choc des statues. Ça n'était jamais arrivé.

On dirait bien que mes pouvoirs augmentent en puissance. Si c'est cela, j'ai de quoi réussir. De quoi les battre tous. De quoi les tuer tous.

Et ça commence vraiment à me faire peur.


	67. Chapter 67 : Contrôle

Lorsque je rentre au QG, je fonce dans la chambre sans demander mes restes. Malheureusement, quand je suis passée par le salon, Raiponce et Stiles semblent m'avoir vue.

\- Elsa ! m'appelle Raiponce.

Je ne réponds pas, continuant à tracer vers ma chambre. Je pénètre dans la pièce en claquant la porte. Je m'adosse au battant, épuisée, et me laisse glisser tout contre. Je finis recroquevillée contre la porte, à terre, et je m'efforce de rester éveillée pour réfléchir à mes pouvoirs. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si les crises reprennent, comment je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas blesser les autres !

J'entends comme un bruit de craquement et relève les yeux pour découvrir la chambre commençant à se geler. J'ouvre de gros yeux. Ça ne peut pas arriver, il doit y avoir un moyen... Je me relève subitement, mais j'ai aussitôt envie de retomber à terre. Je suis totalement vidée, comme je l'avais appréhendé. Les pieds de plombs, je recule, apeurée par mes propres pouvoirs, mais je heurte la porte. Trois coups résonnent de l'autre côté.

\- Elsa, est-ce que ça va ? demande Jack de l'autre côté. Je voudrais te parler, il faut pas que tu...

Il continue de me parler mais je n'écoute pas. Il est ma solution. Lui seul peut m'aider dans ce cas-ci. Je me retourne et ouvre la porte avec précipitation, me démenant avec la serrure gelée. Je finis par la dégeler et ouvre la porte à la volée. Jack, se tenant derrière, écarquille les yeux en voyant la chambre recouverte de glace.

\- Els...

\- Aide moi, je t'en supplie...

Il repose ses yeux sur moi, l'expression abasourdie.

\- Je comprends pas, commencé-je, la voix chevrotante, ils deviennent de plus en plus puissants, et je sais pas quoi faire, c'était encore jamais arrivé, je pouvais voir au travers, mais je contrôlais plus, pourtant je croyais que si ! J'ai pas envie de leur faire du mal, j'ai peur, si jam...

\- Elsa ! me coupe-t-il.

Je me tais tandis qu'il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Je sens les larmes monter, et j'ai beau essayer d'étouffer les sanglots dans ma gorge, rien n'y fait, ils finissent par passer. Je remarque alors la glace dans le couloir et recule de plus en plus, les yeux ronds, effrayée à l'idée de faire du mal aux autres. Jack se retourne vers le couloir pour voir ce que je regarde. Il s'empresse de fermer la porte et de se tourner vers moi. J'ai eu le temps de me reculer jusqu'au coin de la pièce. Je sens mes jambes flageoler, et bientôt, tombe à terre. Il se précipite pour venir m'enlacer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il.

\- Mes pouvoirs... ils deviennent plus puissants, j'ai peur de pas savoir les contrôler, j... je veux pas leur faire du mal !

\- Tu ne vas rien leur faire, tu as su les contrôler jusqu'ici, pourtant ils ne sont pas devenus plus puissants en trois secondes !

Il semble peiner à contenir mes pouvoirs car il se tait, l'expression du visage crispée. Je me mets à paniquer. Ma respiration se fait haletante. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu passer de si calme en sortant de la pharmacie à ça... J'essaie de respirer, mais l'air rentre et sort sans vraiment être passé.

\- J-Jack !

\- Tu peux le faire, tout ça c'est dans ta tête ! Tu as toujours eu le contrôle, c'est toi qui décide si oui ou non, ça sort ! Alors contrôle toi !

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire, mais je n'arrive pas à penser comme ça. **( NDA : Référence HG )** Ma respiration commence vraiment à me causer problème...  
Il prend alors mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse. J'ouvre de gros yeux, surprise du geste, et recule machinalement la tête, mais il bouge ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne réponds pas aussi intensément, quelques peu mélangée, mais j'accepte volontiers son baiser. Je ne sens plus ce mal aux poumons, mon rythme cardiaque battant légèrement moins vite mais pas calmement pour autant...

Il mordille légèrement ma lèvre inférieure et je lui permets l'accès à ma bouche. Sa langue caresse la mienne, commençant une danse endiablée, mais nous manquons bientôt d'air. Il se retire alors de mes lèvres, gardant mon visage dans ses mains. Je le contemple avec des yeux de merlan frits.

Il caresse mes joues de ses pouces avant d'écarter une mèche de mon visage. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

\- C'est toi qui décide d'avoir le contrôle, déclare-t-il. Toi et toi seule.

Je ne réponds pas, incapable de sortir un mot. Il embrasse doucement mon front avant de lâcher mon visage, mais il passe un bras autour de mes épaules en se tournant vers le reste de la chambre.

Dégelée. Normale. Comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il avait raison. Je contrôle mes pouvoirs. Je suis la seule à en avoir le contrôle et la seule qui peut les garder sous ma volonté.

Il me rapproche de son bras autour de mes épaules et dépose un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Je ferme alors les yeux, épuisée comme rarement.

\- Merci, murmuré-je.

\- C'est normal, ma belle. C'est normal...

Je sens le sommeil venir. Je devrais peut-être aller dans le lit... Mais il est à un mètre, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Je ne vais jamais y arriver. J'ouvre les yeux, espérant que la distance ait réduit... non. Je soupire, les paupières lourdes. Je devrais peut-être demander à Jack... mais vous imaginez pas cette flemme que j'ai. Je m'imagine même le lui demander, mais lorsque je reprends un peu conscience, je comprends que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me décide.

\- Tu dors avec moi, s'il te plaît... marmonné-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mmm, gémis-je de frustration. Tu dors avec moi ? je reprends d'un ton plus clair.

\- Oh ! fait-il en comprenant. D'accord !

Ce gars est vraiment con. Mais je l'aime plus que tout. C'est comme mon gros nounours à moi. Et puis je ne peux pas dormir sans.

Il se lève, s'attendant sûrement à ce que je fasse de même. Que dalle ! Je tombe sur le côté, me claquant la tête au sol, mais rien à foutre, je suis trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux. Je l'entends pouffer. C'est ça, fous toi de moi ! Bientôt, des bras me portent jusqu'au lit. Par contre, là, je veux bien bouger : pour m'enfoncer dans les couvertures. Jack s'installe à côté de moi, mais sur les couvertures. Ça sent le gars qui va s'éclipser pendant mon sommeil. Hors de question.

\- Sous la couverture, ordonné-je faiblement.

\- Hm ?

\- Toi, sous la couverture, je répète.

\- Oh ! Non, j'ai ch...

\- Mens pas, tu vas te casser après, je marmonne. Allez, sous la couverture.

Je l'entends soupirer mais garde la tête à moitié enfoncée dans mon coussin. Une fois qu'il est correctement mis, c'est-à-dire que je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas se casser quand je dors, je me blottis contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il passe un bras autour de moi, et je me laisse faire. Je suis tellement bien, comme ça. Je ne comprends pas comment on arrive à se disputer autant, ces temps-ci...

\- Je suis désolée, chuchoté-je, somnolente.

\- De quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

"De ne pas te mériter" ai-je envie de répondre, mais je ne dis rien, non pas que je le lui cache ou quoi que ce soit, mais simplement parce que je suis en train de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée après y avoir tant résisté.

Je me réveille lentement, les paupières lourdes, et ne prends pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sais où je suis.

Dans les bras de Jack.

Je finis pas ouvrir les yeux pour le contempler. Il n'a pas bougé, ayant toujours un bras autour de moi pour me ramener vers lui, sinon que son autre est sous sa tête. Il est réveillé, contemplant le plafond. Il a l'air totalement pris dans ses pensées, ne semblant pas m'avoir remarquée.

Je laisse ma flemme de côté et me redresse pour déposer un baiser sur ses joues si douces. Franchement, on dirait des joues de bébés. Elles sont parfaites. Je vous jure, je pourrais les caresser toute ma vie.

\- Réveillée ? demande-t-il.

\- Non, somnambule.

Il pouffe.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? dit-il finalement.

Je me fige. C'est vrai, toute cette histoire lme revient et je me souviens aussi ne pas lui avoir raconté pour les statues. Un petit coup de flippe me prend sur le coup, mais il s'empresse de me calmer.

\- Elsa, il n' arrivera rien, les autres ne sont pas là !

L'air de rien, cette information me calme directement. Ils sont en sécurité. Mais où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ?

\- Comment ça ? je m'étonne.

\- Ils sont allés voir à la base si il restait des survivants, histoire de confirmer que la science peut gagner.

Je m'apprête à protester mais il me devance.

\- On en reparlera plus tard. En attendant, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu reviennes dans cet état.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, cherchant dans ma mémoire, et me mets à lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Le pharmacien, Sherlock, Xavier, le mur et le fait que j'ai changé la nature de deux êtres humains pour les transformer en statues de glace. Il écoute attentivement mon récit jusqu'à la fin, sans m'interrompre, ce pour quoi je lui suis reconnaissante.

\- ... et ils étaient totalement transparents, comme de la glace. Ou plutôt, ils étaient faits de glace. J'ai peur que ça dégénère et que je blesse les autres ou...

\- Stop !

Je me tais, attendant la suite.

\- Elsa, je vais pas te cacher que c'est clair que tes pouvoirs grandissent, mais c'est un avantage !

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

\- Réfléchis un peu. Tu as mis autant de force pour les geler que d'habitude, non ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Et pourtant, tu les as complètement transformés. Tu fais le lien ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Il soupire.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de dix fois moins de force pour geler les gens que d'habitude ! Tout est proportionnel !

Je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir. J'ai déployé autant se force que d'habitude pour simplement geler les bloody scar. Or, je les ai complètement métamorphosé. Si j'utilise moins de pouvoir pour geler les gens, alors ils seront simplement gelés, pas métamorphosés. Je pourrai donc en tuer bien plus en déployant un minimum de force, tout ça grâce à l'augmentation de mon pouvoir.

Je ne sais pas si je dois sauter de joie ou hurler de peur.

\- T'as saisi ? demande Jack.

J'acquiesce lentement, encore en train d'assimiler le fait.

\- Je suis badass, en fait ?

\- Carrément.  
Un sourire de dessine peu à peu sur mon visage. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne

que je pourrai très bien blesser Anna ou les autres.

\- Mais si je ne les contrôle pas ?

\- À ce que je sache, tu les contrôlais encore parfaitement hier.

Je ne réponds rien à ça. Il est dans le vrai. Je n'ai en soit aucune raison de perdre le contrôle maintenant si je l'avais encore hier. De plus qu'en ce moment, il n'y a rien de forcément stressant ou que sais-je ? Une pensée me vient alors à l'esprit.

\- Jack... si jamais je refais une crise et que je gèle... tu penses que Raiponce pourra me sauver ?

Il se redresse sur le flanc pour me faire face. Je me sens soudain petite. Son regard est sérieux et plein de réflexions.

\- Même si elle n'y arrivait pas, je le ferai. J'empêcherai la glace de se répandre, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Mais si c'était trop tard...  
\- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Je trouverai toujours une solution. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Jamais. Et de toutes façons, je suis sûr que Raiponce pourra toujours te sauver.

Je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. Dépendre ainsi de ma cousine... même si je l'aime de tout mon coeur, que ce soit elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai toujours été indépendante dans ma manière d'être et j'ai du mal à accepter le fait que je puisse dépendre d'une manière ou d'une autre de quelqu'un. Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue.

\- Et donc ? je demande. Que font les autres ?

Jack se tend. Il a l'air d'avoir compris que je resterai sur mes opinions quand à la science et les techniques qui l'accompagnent. Je refuse d'user de cela, mais je pense malheureusement que je ne vais pas avoir le choix.

\- Ben... ils ont été voir dans la base s'il y a des survivants... ce qui serait étonnant. Mais c'est une façon de prouver que c'est une technique absolument parfaite et... et...

Il remarque alors mon regard noir et s'empresse de se taire. Je plisse les yeux, furieuse qu'il agrée à cette technique. Je refuse la lâcheté.

\- Elsa, réfléchis ! Ça va tout changer ! On n'aura plus besoin de se battre tout le temps, ni de s'inquiéter constamment l'un pour l'autre. On sera libre plus vite !

\- Bon sang mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? je m'énerve. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on combat et on est toujours en vie ! Il y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! C'est pas juste ce qu'on fait là ! Tu te souviens de la petite fille, à l'hôpital ? Comment les gens nous verront si on se cache derrière un écran ? On peut pas faire ça ! Chacun a le droit de se battre pour sa vie !

\- Mais ils ont...

\- Je m'en fous ! Et même si c'était pas lâche, c'est trop dangereux ! Regarde Josh qui s'est fait empoisonné ! Tu veux aussi qu'il subisse les mêmes merdes qu'eux ? La sûreté, t'en fais quoi ?

\- Alors là, je t'arrête direct parce qu'on risque autant nos vies au combat qu'avec ça ! Tu sais seulement combien de fois j'ai attendu ton réveil ? Hein ? Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû te consoler à cause de tes crises, l'intensité de tes tremblements dus au sérum, les hématomes que j'ai vu sur ta peau, tu sais ce que c'est ? Tirer sur sa propre copine, tu sais ce que ça fait ? Avoir les pieds qui baignent dans son sang en la voyant agoniser sur l'asphalte sans pouvoir rien faire ? Attendre un mois entier en allant vérifier toutes les heures, tous les jours, sans jamais quitter le QG, parce qu'elle est dans le coma ? Rester sans nouvelles d'elles pendant deux jours avant de la trouver dans une caverne ? Ou même la réveiller toutes les nuits pour la sortir de ses cauchemars répétitifs ? Hein ? Tu sais ce que ça fait que de la voir souffrir jusque dans son sommeil sans pouvoir rien faire sinon en vouloir au monde pour la douleur qu'elle endure ? ( sa voix se met a chevroter, ce que je ne lui vois que _très très rarement._ ) Non, tu sais pas ce que ça fait. Moi oui, Elsa. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être impuissant face à la douleur de la personne qui t'est le plus cher au monde, et je veux plus te voir souffrir ainsi. ( Les larmes emplissent ses yeux tandis que les miennes coulent à flots. Je l'ai tellement fait souffrir... ) Je refuse de te laisser encore une seule fois prendre autant de risque. J'en ai marre de t'embrasser chaque jour en me demandant si ça risque d'être notre dernier. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, et peu importe le monstre en lequel je pourrais me changer pour y arriver, je mettrai un terme à cette guerre au plus vite, même si ça implique de devenir un lâche. Je t'aime, putain !

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, excepté la fois où il a revu sa mère. Et je m'en veux de le faire souffrir ainsi. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, pourtant je lui apporte plus de soucis en quelques mois que certaines personnes dans toute leur vie.

Il me prend contre lui et je me laisse faire, retenant ma tristesse de le voir ainsi. C'est clair qu'il a saqué de toutes cette douleur, cette panique, ce doute que je lui ai inconsciemment fait endurer. Il me presse tout contre son torse, balançant d'avant en arrière comme pour nous bercer. Il entreprend de me caresser les cheveux avec douceur, essayant de se calmer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je contiens ses pouvoirs. Il ne se laisse jamais aller. Et là, il risquerait bien de geler ma chambre par son désespoir. Je ne peux pas le voir comme ça.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et je suis désolée. Je te promets d'être plus prudente mais... s'il te plaît, empêche les de faire ça. Ça ne peut pas marcher.

\- Ça va marcher, Elsa. Aie un peu confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, mais pas en la science. Pas pour ce genre de choses, ajouté-je. On a pas le contrôle sur ce genre de choses.

Il ne répond pas. Quoi qu'il soupire, ce qui est en soit une réponse. "Tu me soûles, c'est pas la peine de discuter avec toi".

\- Merci beaucoup, ça fait du bien de sentir son avis soutenu.

\- T'as déjà Mérida et Eugène de ton côté, remarque-t-il.

Ah ouais donc le gars c'est genre "T'as truc et machin avec toi, pourquoi je devrais te rejoindre ?" Hum... parce que t'es mon mec, peut-être ? Un couple c'est uni ? Nan ? Nan.

Je me sépare de lui et me retourne dans le lit en lui tournant le dos. Je peux sentir son étonnement.

\- Mais... qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

 _Rien, justement._ T'as rien dit et encore moins que t'étais de mon avis. _T'as tout dit sans le savoir._

Il n'empêche que je garde le silence en enfant fâchée.

\- Punaise, qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Tu m'en veux d'être pour la science ?

 _Clairement, oui_. C'est totalement irresponsable et insouciant. _Con, débile, stupide, idiot, etc..._

Mais derechef, je ne dis rien.

\- Allez quoi ! se plaint-il en passant un bras autant de mes hanches, nous plaçant en petite cuillère. J'y peux rien si j'ai mon avis.

 _Si, t'y peux que c'est pas le bon avis si c'est pas le sien._ Dites ce que vous voulez sur ma modestie et mon estime de moi, je sais que je suis pas modeste et que j'ai tendance à être confiante en mon jugement. _Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est toujours correct._

Et par conséquent, en cet instant, Jack a tord.

\- Tu vas pas répondre, hein ?  
 _Voilà qui est perspicace._ Mesdames et messieurs, après Sherlock et Xavier, voici Oracio ! Un vrai expert ! _Pff... Les hommes font vraiment pitié._

Je sens alors sa main passer par en dessous de mon t-shirt. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me demander ce qu'il fait qu'il commence à caresser mon ventre du bout des doigts, tant que c'est à peine s'il l'effleure. Des frissons me parcourent tandis qu'il continue de me soudoyer à sa manière, me serrant plus fort pour me rapprocher de lui. _Quel bel enculé il fait..._ il dépose un baiser à la base de mon cou, et j'ai beau m'efforcer, je ne peux résister. Je finis par me retourner sur le ventre, le fusillant du regard tandis qu'il attend une réaction. _Mauvaise idée._

\- Tu sais que t'es un enfoiré ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu sais que je te hais ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu sais que tu devrais courir ?

\- Heu... Je savais pas mais merci du conseil.

Sur ce, il bondit hors du lit et fuit de la chambre, moi sur ses talons.

 _Mon gars, t'es dans la merde jusqu'au couilles._ Oui, Fierté et moi possédons nos propres expressions.

Nous vous poursuivons dans le QG comme des gosses, nous lançant des petites attaques de glace pour entraver la route de l'autre. Sauf que je gagne toujours.

Je réussis à créer une plaque de verglas sur laquelle il glisse en se ramassant sur le dos. Majestueux, vraiment. Il a vraiment volé tel une poule déplumée du cul trente secondes plus tôt.

Bref. Il est allongé sur le dos, mais peine à se relever du fait qu'il sur de la glace.

\- Putain, ça glisse !

Oracio est décidément un putain d'expert. Très chers compatriotes, écoutez bien la dernière découverte faite par nos scientifiques de New York, ce qu'ils cherchent depuis maintenant plusieurs milliers d'années : la glace, ça glisse. Applaudissement, je vous prie !

Alors qu'il essaie de se relever en vain, je pose une jambe sur son torse, retirant la glace de sous lui. _Ben ouais Oracio, fallait y penser !_ Me voyant sur lui, il s'arrête de bouger, prenant apparemment conscience qu'il va devoir choisir entre des excuses

ou des papouilles.  
Oui, j'ai fait tout ça pour ça, ET ALORS ?

Il saisir ma cheville mais sait que c'est inutile de résister.

\- Elsa, je t'en prie...

\- Non, tu vas devoir choisir, Jack. Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça.

\- Mais...

\- Chut ! Choisis.

\- Entre quoi et quoi ?

Je lui lance un regard qui pourrait le tuer et il semble comprendre.

\- OK, OK ! Je... si tu me laisses me relever, je te pro...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, je retire mon pied. Je tends la main vers lui et il s'en saisit. Je l'aide à se relever. Je continue de le regarder durement tandis qu'il époussète ses vêtements. Son regard finir par revenir sur moi et il se stoppe dans ses gestes.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'attends, je réponds simplement en croisant les bras.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Un sourire mesquin absolument sexy en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Pute. Jack est une petite pute.

Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et commence à m'embrasser. Je le lui rends d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de puissance, plus de passion. Sauf qu'il est aussi pas mal à ce niveau là. Je finis plaquée contre le mur, exactement comme lors de notre vrai premier baiser. Je gémis de plaisir en sentant ses lèvres ainsi contre les miennes. Il décide de me porter par les fesses, ce pour quoi je me laisse faire en m'agrippant à lui comme à ma vie - ce qu'il est. Bon sang, ces lèvres qu'il a... mes jambes autour de son bassin, je continue de l'embrasser, m'élevant quelques peu dans ses bras tandis que ses lèvres passent sur ma gorge. Je reviens bien vite à ses lèvres, riant de plaisir.

Une porte claque soudain. Presque immédiatement, Jack me repose par terre en se retirant. J'essaie de calmer les rougeurs de mon visage que seul lui arrive à me faire prendre, mais rien à faire, en voyant Anna, le sac à la main, la bouche grande ouverte signe de blocage et les yeux nous fixant un à un, je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

Finalement, la seule chose qu'elle trouve dire tandis que les autres arrivent un à un, c'est :

\- Faites pas ça dans la cuisine. Allez plutôt dans votre chambre.

Et c'est ainsi que commence une _très_ longue journée de référence aux sexes, assurées par TOUT LE QG. Ben oui ! On peut assurément compter sur Anna et ceux déjà à l'intérieur pour tout raconter aux autres !

\- Je suis sûre que t'as besoin de conseil, me dit Eugène alors que je suis en train de cuisiner le dîner.

Oui, je sais cuisiner. Des pâtes. Ça va, faites pas chier, c'est bien comme ça ! Je pourrais vous dire que je sais faire des popcorns mais la dernière fois, ils ont cramé. Je pense que vous vous en souvenez, non ?

\- Non merci, Fitzerberth, le remballé-je. J'ai besoin de rien à ce sujet.

\- Tu t'es au moins lavé les mains avant de cuisiner ? Je voudrais pas retrouver des trucs pas net dans mon assie...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et lui assène une belle droite qui le surprend. Il se rattrape à une chaise, mais elle bascule vers l'arrière et par conséquent, Eugène s'étale de tout son long sur sa chaise. Oh... ça doit être douloureux, non ?

\- Zut, je vais devoir me relaver les mains ! dis-je d'un ton faussement dommage. Il y a du sang dessus !

Il relève la tête en me fusillant du regard tandis que je lui fais le sourire le plus bitch possible. Je me retourne mais n'oublie pas de, discrètement, geler ses mains à la chaise. Tandis que je me relave les mains, je l'entends s'exclamer :

\- Elsa ! Putain, c'est pas drôle !

Un bruit de fracas s'ensuit et je me retourne pour le regarder se débattre avec la chaise. Il est tordant, vraiment !

\- Jack ! appelle-t-il.

Je ne réprime pas mon sourire en coin de le voir si désespéré. Jack arrive dans la pièce et paraît consterné en voyant Eugène sous la chaise, les mains gelées sur le bois, et moi, tranquillement adossée au frigo, les bras croisés en contemplant Eugène.

\- Heu... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Tu pourrais défaire mes mains de la chaise ? demande Eugène.

Jack est réellement surpris de la requête, mais s'approche quand même d'Eugène.

Alors qui s'apprête à le libérer, je me retourne vers les pâtes et déclare :

\- Sache que je l'ai lié pour qu'il arrête ses allusions perverses sur notre intimité... libre à toi de décider quoi faire.

Un silence s'ensuit durant lequel je fixe l'eau qui boue avec un immense sourire malin. _Ça fait du bien d'être de retour..._ Ça fait du bien de te revoir à nouveau.

\- Jack... commence Eugène.

Un bruit de craquement semblable à celui de quand je gèle quelque chose s'ensuit, bientôt suivi d'une indignation d'Eugène. Je sens alors les lèvres de Jack rapidement embrasser ma joue, entends son pas feutré se diriger vers la porte, qui claque seulement une seconde après.

\- Elsa ! supplie Eugène.

\- N'oublie pas de te laver les mains pour manger, dis-je en égouttant les pâtes.

\- COMMENT JE FAIS SI ELLES SONT GELÉES À LA CHAISE ? rage-t-il alors que je mélange ces fichus pâtes avec la sauce.

\- Sers toi de tes pieds, je propose avec désinvolture.

\- COMMENT ?

Je me retourne, la casserole dans les mains, et découvre alors que Jack a gelé ses pieds au dessous de la table. Je réprime un rire à grandes peines, mais ne cache pas mon sourire.

\- Bon appétit, dis-je simplement en désignant la casserole.

 _Putain, c'était du grand art._ Je confirme.

J'appelle les autres à tables et bientôt, tous arrivent, s'étonnant de voir Eugène les pieds collés au dessous de la table et les mains gelées à la chaise. Des "qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?" fusent au fur et à mesure que tout le monde arrive. Je me contente de servir les assiettes. Bon sang, j'y tiens à ces pâtes !

Jack arrive, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde d'Eugène, et me prends par les épaules pour déposer à nouveau un baiser sur ma joue Eugène commence à l'insulter de tous les noms, mais nous l'ignorons superbement.

Et comme le destin est cruel avec ce pauvre Eugène, Josh a dit qu'il ne mangeait pas ce soir parce qu'il doit encore se remettre de l'arsenic. Raiponce s'apprête à le nourrir, mais je lui fais tomber un peu de neige sur la tête pour attirer son attention. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, et je lui lance un regard insistant genre "T'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper". Elle semble hésiter mais finit par se résigner et ignore Eugène comme elle peut, ce qui n'est pas chose facile, sauf pour Jack et moi, qui sommes les seuls à parler de tout et de rien comme si de rien n'était.

Vous savez quoi ? J'aime la vie. C'est putain de cool d'attacher son frère à une table avec de la glace.

À la fin du diner, tout le monde retourne à ses occupations. J'assure que je vais nourrir Eugène, qui semble le seul à comprendre ce qu'il va se passer. Quoi qu'Harold hésite sur le pas de la porte, avant de partir, mais je lui lance un regard style " Tu veux aussi finir gelé à une table ?" et il s'éclipse. Ouais : l'amitié, je vous dis.

Bref, si vous n'avez pas encore compris, je vais vous éclairer : Eugène va payer la fois où mon visage s'est retrouvé barbouillé de sauce et de prémâché.

\- Elsa, je t'en prie...

Je lui fourre une fourchette grosse comme ma main de pâtes dans la bouche. Il s'étouffe presque avec. Je lui souris faussement. Je l'entends geindre. Nous savons tous deux que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

\- Je peux t'aider ? demande une voix sur le pas de la porte.

Je tourne la tête vers Jack, qui observe Eugène peiner à mâcher avec pitié et dégoût. C'est vrai que c'est pas beau à voir.

\- J'ai aussi deux ou trois comptes à régler. Je te rappelle que j'ai été enchainé à un radiateur ou tu le savais déjà ?

Je ris et lui fais signe de venir. Il décroise les bras et se rapproche, prenant une chaise pour s'assoir face à moi, à la gauche d'Eugène, qui panique. _C'est beau, l'amour..._ Je te le fais pas dire.

\- Esha, Hague, Jfous gen chukli... ! dit-il, la bouche pleine.

Ce que je traduis par "Elsa, Jack, je vous en supplie... !". _Pauvre enfant, regardez moi ça !_ J'échange un regard avec Jack avant de lui passer l'assiette. Nous attendons patiemment qu'il finisse de mâcher en jouant la cruauté.

\- Tu sais, Eugène, commence Jack, un jour, j'avais envie de rien. J'étais dans la merde avec Elsa et là, tu es venu avec Harold et vous avez essayé de me faire manger, ce qui n'était pas dans mes besoins immédiats. Vous avez sortis des menottes de je-ne-sais-où et j'ai été menotté à un radiateur sous la menace des coups de pâtes si je ne mangeais pas...

Je continue pour lui.

\- Le même jour, vous êtes entrés dans ma chambre et vous m'avez maintenue captive pour que je finisse mon assiette. Quand j'ai voulu recracher, vous m'avez tout étalé sur le visage. J'ai subi des blagues, des moqueries, des chatouilles, des coups mêmes ! et finalement, on m'a quand même étalé la sauce sur la gueule.

\- Aussi, il y a pas si longtemps que ça, ajoute Jack tandis qu'Eugène avale avec difficulté la bouchée monstre, on dinait tranquillement quand Elsa a crié quelque chose qui m'a marqué. "Retire ta main de ma cuisse". Tu foutais quoi, au juste ?

\- "Mange ta salade, ça te fait un beau cul", récité-je. Ben mange tes pâtes, tu seras bien gentil.

\- D'où vous vous permettez de dire que _ma_ Elsa est "bonne" ?

Je suis sur le point de m'offusquer mais il ajoute :

\- Elle l'est, mais vous avez pas à le remarquer ni quoi que ce soit. C'est _ma_ meuf, compris ?

Eugène hoche la tête et s'apprête à répondre, mais aussitôt, Jack pointe une pâte vers lui. Malheureusement pour notre petit brun, il bouge, et la pâte va légèrement dans son nez avant de retomber dans sa bouche. Je ne vous cache pas mon dégoût, mais imaginez vous un peu celui d'Eugène ! Je me délecte comme jamais de la scène.

Eugène s'apprête à recracher, mais son regard croise le mien.

\- Tout ce qui sera hors de ta bouche ira sur son visage, déclaré-je.

Il ouvre de gros yeux et avale la pâte, semblant retenir un haut le coeur. Je le comprends. C'est totalement répugnant.

\- Ça, dit Jack en enfonçant une autre bouchée monstre à notre ami, c'est pour le manque de respect envers Elsa.

\- Et ça, j'ajoute en prenant l'assiette pour lui fourrer encore quelques pâtes dans la bouche, c'est pour avoir attaché mon mec à un radiateur.

Ainsi, nous commençons nombres de conséquences. Eugène est envahi de pâtes, devant avaler chacune. À la fin de son diner, j'échange un regard avec Jack et nous prenons ensemble l'assiette pour écraser toute l'assiette sur Eugène. Il pousse un cri de dégoût, et nous nous levons en même temps pour partir dans le salon. Nous entendons les cris d'Eugène jusque là, mais nous contentons de sourire aux autres, qui regardent un film tous ensemble, mais nous contemplent avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est quoi ? je demande en m'asseyant à côté d'Anna. Oh, X-Men ! Je connais un ami à qui ça plairait.

Tous me fixent avec ahurissement - excepté Jack - tandis qu'un cri de supplication retenti dans la cuisine. Je souris et m'installe confortablement sur ma soeur - oui ben chacun sa place.

 _T'es une putain de psychopathe. Tu le sais, au moins ?_ Oh que oui.

 _Bien. Parce que j'aime ça._

 **Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Alors désolée du retard, encore une fois x))) Je suis lente à poster ici tout simplement parce que j'ai la flemme x) Sérieux, c'est bien pus chiant ici que sur wattpad niveau poste ! J'adore ce site mais pour une flemmarde dans mon genre, c'est une épreuve !**

 **Pour celles ou ceux qui postent pas, je vous explique : Vous avez votre chapitre qui est écrit, et vous devez aller dans document manager, puis là, tu vas copier ton chapitre, puis tu colles, tu entres le titre, tu enregistres, tu attends quand ton pc lague comme le mien, et tu répètes ça plusieurs fois parce que tu as plusieurs chapitres, puis tu dois aller tout poster donc tu renommes ton chapitre, tu sélectionnes ton document, tu postes, et ça plusieurs fois ! BREF, CA ME LES BRISE !**

 **Mais bon ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! On approche de la fin, petit pas à petit pas, ça va bientôt se finir ! Je répète que pour celles qui ne veulent pas attendre plusieurs mois pour lire les chapitres, vous pouvez vous inscrire sur wattpad ^^ Les hero de l'isitis sont en 5 tomes, et mon pseudo est le même qu'ici : Jelsalovever**

 **So ! Enjoy ^^ J'aimerai vous dire que je serai plus régulière la prochaine fois, mais je me connais et je sais que j'arriverai même pas à me faire gober ça moi-même tellement je suis flemmarde x) Mais je vous aime hein ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à chaque fois je saute de joie ! Et yep, je suis une gamine de 13 ans et j'aime ça *_***

 **Kiss 3**


End file.
